Dying To Survive
by SweetStories11
Summary: ZUTARA After the end of the war they meet in an Earth Kingdom Temple. They learn powerful bending techniques and Jet's a student too. Katara then has to go on a mission and follow Zuko to fulfill her promise or otherwise suffer a doomed fate.
1. Dark Torch

**A/N: **I'd just like to say, that this first chapter might have some parts that will leave you with questions. Please be patient and just take everything in as it is… things will be explained as the story progresses, so just enjoy the chapter!! Thanks!! Oh, and Zuko is 20 and Katara is 18 :) Setting is after the war in a Temple…

* * *

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 1

"_The choices we make only reflect that which is already destined to happen."_

..::-::..

A screaming blast of flames circled towards Katara as she drew her arm up as a shield. There was no where to run to, and the smoke irritated her lungs. Tears ran down her face smoothly as the overwhelming force gathered in front of her gaze. They had been battling the royal family for almost an hour, and the end was coming near. Each second that the fire came closer, she took turns looking at the people that were closest to her. Katara's strength was weakening, and Aang was too far away to help her. Zuko stood motionless, watching intently as the fire his father shot at the enemy swirled vibrantly. The air in between their gazes stood electrically on its end and suddenly, Zuko roared defiantly. Her mouth hung open as the heat neared the dangling hair surrounding Katara's face and was swiftly eliminated by Zuko's protective arms.

The Fire Lord didn't move. His eyebrow rose slightly in question with his son's actions. Zuko quickly looked at Aang and nodded his head. The Avatar knew at once that this was his cue. Both yelled furiously as they unleashed their most powerful attack towards the cruel dictator. Ozai took a deep breath and let his fire clash with the spinning tunnel of dirt and fire. Katara fell to her knees as Zuko left her side and ran towards his father with daring speed. Sparks flashed around their bodies as forces of nature collided. Anguished howls echoed in her ears as Katara's eyes began to droop. She heard one final unearthly cry of pain and picked her head up.

Zuko stood over a limp body lying on the ground. His back was arched and the firelight danced on his bloodied face as he breathed heavily. The sounds shifted with the lonely wind and then Katara saw Aang standing feebly in the distance, also covered by a trail of blood on his head. Zuko stepped away gradually and then walked in Katara's direction. She wasn't aware of his presence until he was a foot in front of her. It took all of her strength to look at him in the face as she knelt before him. Tears still streamed down her face as his golden eyes glittered in the surrounding crackling fire.

Not one word escaped his mouth. Katara's thoughts spun rapidly like a tornado. A few minutes ago, Zuko wasn't on their side, and just a moment before, he had helped save her from his father's attack, and ultimately helped defeat the Fire Lord. Zuko could see the confusion in her eyes and all he could do was stare at her speechlessly. His eyes were constantly dim and narrow, looking at her with the unspoken words of the torment inside of him. A sigh jumped out of his chest and he closed his eyes, turning away from her and the place he had called home. Katara wanted to say something, ask him why, but as she turned to reach out to him, she fell forward, her body giving in to the desperate need of rest.

Her eyes flickered and she heard a rushing of approaching footsteps. An echo of her name rang in her ears and the pair of golden eyes flashed in the darkness as her world became suddenly cold and faint.

..::-::..

The stretch of ginger and violet skies swam together amidst soft puffy clouds as Katara stood at her room's window. She rested her head on her cheek and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as the wind kissed her skin. The breeze ruffled the hem of her skirt and for a moment, she thought she could smell the smoldering ashes of the ground she had fought on so long ago. The memory of the Fire Lord's defeat was always replaying itself to Katara, even though she didn't want to remember. It had been four years since that day and every now and then, Katara would let her thoughts surround the vanished prince. His bold action and continual deception until the very end had left Katara stunned and she was never given an answer. Thus her time passed by, wondering if she would ever see him again.

Watching the sun set became a special ritual for Katara. There was so much of the world she had yet to understand, and Zuko was one of those things.

"Oh, this is pointless! Why am I worrying so much about a stupid prince I'm never going to see again? Let's look at it this way. I thought he was evil, then he proved me wrong. A few minutes later, he turned evil again, and then he proved me wrong when he saved me… and of course defeated his father," Katara said to herself distantly. A slight blush arose on her cheeks at the mention of how he had guarded her. She sighed and her eyes pinpointed each major landscape from where she stood. First there was the Great Forest which housed a great variety of trees, each with a different twist of branches and falling leaves. Sparkling water gleamed in the sun's reflective rays as the Holy River trickled away from the forest. The water washed away against the plains of grass as it neared the village she lived in. Finally, Katara's gaze reached for the tallest and most distant building she could see. It must have been miles away, and yet she still pretended to smell the ocean breeze by the tower's docks.

Katara left the windows with a final sigh and walked over to her bed. She sat down and continued to look at the sky. Her life had changed dramatically after the ending fight. As Sokka came to realize, their mission was to help Aang master the four elements and defeat the Fire Lord. Since they had done exactly as they promised, it was best to go home and rest. Katara welcomed the idea generously, but her heart wrenched at the prospect of leaving the Avatar after such a long extraneous journey. A simple smile became etched into his face however, as he said goodbye to the two people he had come to care about the most in the world. Aang left for the Eastern Air Temple with Toph; she wasn't too fond of the water filled environment of the South Pole, and she didn't want to go back home, so she decided to visit Guru Pathik with Aang.

It had been all right for a while afterwards. Katara was pleased with how well the South Pole had progressed since their departure. Her grandmother was laughing with Master Pakku when they came back and Sokka eyed the old man curiously. They each exchanged pleasant greetings as the men of their tribe began to return home. It had stayed that way for almost four years. One morning, Katara had been doing some chores on the outer wall of her home, when she spotted a small boat. It had four green sails and was made out of dark wood. She rushed towards it and saw a middle aged man come out.

"Hello," Katara said cheerfully. "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe! May I help you with something?"

The man grunted and nodded. "I am Unio and I hail from the eastern city of Halan. My mission is to seek the one they called the Water Saint on the day of Black Sun."

Katara's eyes widened and she dropped the basket she had been carrying. The girl who had healed many soldiers before they had reached the Fire Lord's palace was none other than herself, and she knew that some had called her that after they had opened their eyes.

"That's… that's me," Katara said hesitantly.

The man called Unio looked her up and down and then sighed.

"All right then. We of the Second Temple of Sanoroi ask that you come with us on an urgent quest. Our masters have foreseen your great ability and ask that you visit to further engage your powers," Unio said without great expression.

Katara's jaw dropped and then she scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

"You expect me to just leave my life as it is and join this Sanoroi Temple place?" she asked loudly and with annoyance.

Unio nodded and clapped his hands together, bowing his head. "We believe that it will be an experience of utmost reward. Please take your belongings and come back here within an hour. We will await your answer anxiously."

With that, he turned around and headed back into the boat where he and a few others, including some women, were busy preparing more space. Katara stood still and then suddenly grabbed her basket off of the ground. She ran back towards her village quickly, barely leaving any footprints in the snow. As Katara ran, her heartbeat matched her thoughts in its pulse. Out of nowhere, someone came and wanted her to come to a place where she could learn more about herself and her abilities. It seemed that every amazing incident she had experienced had been through an unexpected arrival of a stranger, the first being the Avatar himself. She smiled as she neared her father on the slopes, thinking of how much that first journey had changed her life. Perhaps she was being given another opportunity to change her life.

Hakoda was torn inside when his daughter told him she wanted to leave, but after he talked with the foreigners in the boat, he looked at Katara and hugged her fiercely.

"Be careful and learn a lot," he said holding back tears.

Katara blinked, but the tears fell anyways. "Don't worry dad, I will."

And with that, she left her home for the second time in her life. It was heartbreaking to see the dome of dazzling snow disappear, but she finally turned away, looking towards the horizon and the new light of life it was offering her.

The Second Temple of Sanoroi is where Katara lived now. She sat on her bed, curling her legs up to her chest. A roll of sighs exited her mouth delicately and then she stood up, tired of remembering the past. Her door opened silently, and her fingers left the cool silver knob as she closed the door and walked down the darkly lit hall.

..::-::..

His lips were cracked and dry. His hair was messy and tangled. His clothes clung to him with the stench of sweat and body odor, and his face was covered in blotches of dirt. Zuko was a wanderer, and he desperately needed a place to stay.

For countless days after defying his father and his country, Zuko had fled, trying to find a meaning to his life. He knew that what he did was right, even if it wasn't his expected course of action. He walked slowly, keeping each step longer than the last. He found a lone tree standing tall in a patch of soft grass. His body dropped onto the ground and his hat tilted over face, shielding his face from the remaining amounts of sun light. A pair of broad swords rested at his side and he placed his arms over his head, taking a deep breath of the crisp air. The fire cracked and sparked inside of his thoughts; her blue eyes passed through his mind frequently. It was at the moment when she could no longer defend herself, when Zuko saw the pain and torture in her eyes, and that he had fully realized how much of a coward he had been. Standing up to his father was an action long over-due. Leaving her without any words was something Zuko wished he had never done.

Four years had passed, and he still wasn't completely sure of what he was supposed to do. Iroh was Fire Lord, as Zuko had heard from travelers such as himself. The Fire Nation had no other choice for a leader, as Zuko abandoned his title, and Azula was not fit to rule. Seeing her dead father had caused direct insanity. She was taken away and Ba Sing Se was free of her tyranny at last. People around the world rejoiced; a new era of peace had begun. But Zuko couldn't have cared less about what his actions had meant to everyone else in the world. Katara's trust had been broken when he had betrayed her, and Zuko was sure that forgiveness was not in his future, even if he had helped after all.

Zuko exhaled and rolled over on his side. Each color in the sky continuously piled into another and soon, a dim orange glow filled his view. He had made it out of the Great Forest, and as some had warned him, it had taken Zuko days to travel through it. There was no account of how far its vastness reached, but he knew from his exhausted body that there was a place of rest nearby. His eyes scanned the close horizon. A grandiose building with a few higher levels signaled the entrance to a simple village. Something pricked his neck and his fingers casually scratched the spot. A bug flew away and he rolled his eyes.

"Anything is better than sleeping out here," Zuko said to himself bitterly. He stood up and took his swords with him. Slowly, he walked towards the golden building and its rounded domes.

..::-::..

Three pensive people were gathered near a fire in a closed circular room. Paintings enveloped the walls of faraway lands. There were some that had people wearing grand robes and were bathed in jewelry, while those poorly dressed held their hands up in admiration. Flickering shadows seized their faces and each person took a deep breath in while taking hold of each other's hands. One was a woman, dressed much alike to the people in the portraits. A small light green sash wrapped some of her dark brown hair in a bun while the rest fell down along the back of her neck with the remains of the silky material. The sleeves of her robes were wide and around her neck was a chain of silver diamonds. Her sleek nose pointed towards the fire as she picked her chin up. The woman's name was Mayuri. She had not one wrinkle on her fragile and pale face.

Sitting next to her was a man slightly more aged. His brows furrowed with deep concentration as his long black braided hair sat on his chest. Bangs swept across his forehead and down along the rigid spine of his jaw. A swirling birthmark was stamped on the right side of his nostrils, right below his eye. Before taking a hold of his wife's hand, Taiko scratched the few hairs on his chin. He suppressed his cough and then closed his eyes, bonding with Mayuri and the man next to him.

He was old, at least twice the ages of the married couple, and founders of the Second Temple of Sanoroi. His head was completely bald except for a few loose strands of white hair on the sides of his head. Gray and putrid spots dotted his wrinkled skin all over. His nose was crooked and his lips twisted up on one side and down on the other. If a stranger had bumped into him, they would say he was a maniac. His clothes were torn every where; there were no sleeves, and he didn't wear any shoes, which was enough to conclude why his toenails were yellow and chipped. This man wasn't an ordinary lunatic who scavenged each town trying to beg for food and shelter though. Riku-won had a special sixth sense, some said, and that was exactly why the Temple's founders had called upon him.

"Let the reading begin," Mayuri said quietly. The room was completely still and the air was suffocating, but the three sat undisturbed. Taiko had long since welcomed his powers from the Spirit World, and that was why he joined the Sanoroi Temples. There were five scattered randomly across the plains of the Earth Kingdom and as soon as he mastered the Art of Knowing, he became the Temple's true founder. When he joined, the men in the academy were simple people who wanted to learn more, but they weren't serious about truly gaining more power. As with most people, they were just curious. After Taiko married Mayuri, who also shared the same desire as him, they founded the Second Temple of Sanoroi. Every year afterwards, on that date, they came to this darkly lit room, conjured a fire, and entranced themselves with the intoxicating power to see what news the Spirit World would bring to them of the following year.

"Oh greats spirits, let us bathe in your extraordinary grace that you have bestowed on us for so long. We call upon you with the desire to learn of our future's forthcomings. Spare us as your loyal servants if that is what you wish, but we greatly impress the supremacy of your beings and wish that you share it with us," stated Riku-won as his lungs depleted inside his chest.

Taiko and Mayuri waited while the fire sparked and danced around the burning wood beneath it. Patience would be greatly needed if they were to succeed, and so they waited, hopefully praying that the spirits would bring them good fortune.

Somewhere in the temple, three consecutive knocks disturbed the gate keeper's nap. She got up warily and stretched her arms as wide as she could before scuffling to the main entrance. The large oak door creaked open as she let go of the steel latch. A filthy man stumbled inside and gate keeper's eyes grew as her mouth fell open. She gasped and immediately helped him stand up as his stance was beginning to fall apart. He coughed and held onto the woman's shoulder as he stood up again. Suddenly, she became aware of the large scar that marked the left side of his face. There was a rumor of a prince that left his duties to the throne, and that he was marked in some way, but she wasn't entirely sure that the rumor was true. Even if the man carried the mark of his large scar, he had no resemblance to royalty.

"What's your name traveler?" she asked hesitantly.

"Zuko," he responded, catching his breath as he did so.

She straightened him up as her dark auburn hair swung from side to side. "I'm guessing you need a place to stay. Well you're just in luck! The Masters have requested we take in anyone in need, and that's who you are, aren't you? All right then, I'll lead you to a room and we'll you get you cleaned up!"

Zuko eyed her with a cocked brow. She was certainly perky for an older woman. Her eyes were worn and baggy, with dark circles underneath, but she was definitely not weak like some women. As soon as they turned a few corners, Zuko realized he was leaning on her with most of his weight. She finally left him to stand on his own and she took a key from her pocket and slid it into a black door. Spread all over the door was a series of carvings filled with silver. The hatch clicked and the door swung open peacefully. Zuko stepped in after her and his eyes shinned at the sight of clean water, a bed and from the smell of the clean air wafting in from the window. As soon as he felt the soft fabric brush on his face, his eyes closed and he sighed deeply. The gate keeper smiled and then clapped her hands, waking him up instantly.

"Could you be a bit quieter? I would really like to sleep," Zuko muttered as he tried to settle in on the bed once more.

The gate keeper chuckled and then pulled him out of the bed. "Silly little boy! You need a bath first! And a proper meal! Then you can decide to go to bed or not!"

Zuko grumbled as he heard the roar from his stomach. He combed his fingers through his hair and winced when he came upon a knot of it. Defeated, Zuko stood up and followed the woman out of the room.

Upstairs on the second level, Katara kept wandering around aimlessly. There was no one around, most likely because the students must have all turned in for the night after the day's festivities. She had only been a student for a few months, but already Katara felt like she had made a new home for herself. The people who studied along side her were kind and generous, most of the time willing to help her out when she struggled. When Katara found out about the Day of Foundation, she didn't feel awkward at all. It felt like she had celebrated it time and time again. Emptiness engulfed her as the night's shadows began to creep into the courtyards slowly. She turned a corner and walked beside the row of railings overlooking the rustling leaves of the trees she sat under while she meditated. Gray clouds passed through the pale dark blue sky as Katara suddenly jumped. The birds fluttered away as she heard two loud voices bickering with each other.

"Sit still!! I have to comb out all of these tangles!" said a feminine voice strictly.

Katara heard a low groan as the woman laughed to herself.

"Who would have thought you could be this far from being groomed? But I guess if you're traveling out there in the wild, it can't be helped."

Another grunt echoed in her ears as she walked closer towards the lit room. The door was slightly open and Katara could see two shadows. After recognizing the voice of the woman as the gate keeper, Katara became more intrigued in the person who needed to be groomed. Her heart beat faster as her feet inched towards the door.

"There! We're all done! Who would have thought you would look so handsome underneath all of that dirt?"

Katara jumped and stood back as the shadow shifted and grew larger. She saw the shadow shake its head, its hair flowing smoothly. All of a sudden, Katara was seized with the urge to disappear from the door's view. She turned and ran down the hall, turning left quickly. Her hurried breaths escaped from her mouth and a small puff of frost formed in front of her face. Standing against the wall, Katara calmed herself down and then smiled.

"What's wrong with you Katara? It must be an ordinary traveler who needed a place to rest. Yes, that's it! There's nothing to worry about!" she said under her breath.

She looked to the sky and saw the moon peaking over the Temple's domes. Her eyes widened as the door's light stretched out down the hall and towards the railing.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Zuko said while bowing his head.

The gate keeper waved her hand in the air and smiled widely.

"It's no problem, young one! I rest assured that you are in enough condition now to find your room?" she asked hopefully.

Zuko nodded and she sighed.

"Good, good. You see, I wanted a bath myself, and well, there's no better time to do it if you don't need my services anymore."

He turned around and faced the receding light. It vanished as the gate keeper closed the door. The moon immersed its glow onto his face and he breathed deeply, taking in the calming presence of his surroundings. Around the corner, Katara was frozen to her place. She had recognized the voice after he spoke a few more words and she was sure that it was someone from her past. Closing her eyes, she held her breath and tried to be as still as the wall.

The eerie quiet cleansed all three of their souls. Mayuri, Taiko and Riku-won were all still huddled around the fire they had lit. Not one of them had spoken, as they awaited the Spirits reply. Unexpectedly, a deep and powerful feeling rose in the three and their eyes burst open immediately. They looked at each other wildly without saying a word. Mayuri tried to remain calm as the tension built inside of her. Along with the Spirits' attendance, they each felt a growing presence, combined and more powerful than they had ever known could exist. Taiko tried to remain focused as the elder's eyes rolled to the back of his head. They each gripped each other's hands as tightly as was possible. Every finger was white and their veins became visible underneath the surface of their skin. The fire smoldered and a small trail of gray smoke slithered up into the air.

"What's happening? This has never happened before!" Mayuri exclaimed nervously while eying her husband.

"Shut it woman! The Spirits will be angered!" Taiko replied, furrowing his eyes darkly. Their robes fluttered as a sudden cutting breeze entered the room. Riku-won wailed and suddenly, at the end of the smoke, a globe of bright light appeared. They each sat still as the voices of the Spirits flowed through their heads.

"_A quiet breeze will follow two travelers on the way to tomorrow. When what is wrong becomes what is right, shall condemn these two with awful fright. Only by becoming one in mind, body, and soul, each will be rewarded with a new role. As King and Queen of their lost hearts in a world with indescribable power, these fated shall never cower._

_A new dawn will shine with torturous pain, should two doomed find what they seek to gain. And yet, all will not be lost, if and only if, the rightful path is not covered in unforgiving frost."_

"_That is the prophecy you seek and receive, beware and take care, and heed as you please."_

The three let out swooping breaths as the pressure inside of their chests subsided. The wind blew around them fiercely and the flames in the fire were smothered to their cinders. Among the dim fading light, Taiko could the see the painful tears streaming down his wife's face. Her hair lay scattered in her face and the silk ribbon fell to her lap. Riku-won's eyes stood open, unblinking. They let go of each other's hands as his voice bellowed out.

"Thank you Great Spirits for bestowing upon us your prophecy. This reading is now… complete."

"Riku-won!" Mayuri cried out instantly. His back cracked and the old man fell backwards. She rushed to his side and grabbed his hand in hers. A swelling heat scorched her fingers and she recoiled at once. Taiko swiftly came to her side and she wept freely into his embrace, seeking the comfort she desperately needed. The old man was gone from this world. He had conducted his last reading and left the Masters of the temple to their own thoughts.

"He was a good man," Taiko said grimly. His wife nodded as she folded her scarf and placed it upon his face. "Come darling, we must retire to our chambers." She nodded as they stood up together. Mayuri leaned on her husband for support as he sighed and closed his eyes. His fingers trembled once as he pointed them straight at the wall they faced. A door slid open from the seemingly closed off room and a small amount of light poured in. They gradually made their way outside and then Taiko repeated the sealing spell, while letting a flow of air into the chamber with his minute airbending.

"Wait, shouldn't we take him with us?" Mayuri asked timidly.

Taiko shook his head and sighed. "Unfortunately, we can't control what the Spirits have done. It isn't up to us what happens to his body. A year from now, there will be no living being there," he finished boldly. Mayuri's eyes glanced to her right as a sudden gripping feeling rose in her heart. The power she had sensed before was pulsing in her chest once again. Her eyes widened in fear and she gripped her husband's robe as they walked away.

"Master, we haven't understood the prophecy yet. It spoke of doom. What if the Spirits were warning us?" she asked quickly.

"Darling, don't fret. We shall decipher each phrase in due time. It shall be more difficult now that Riku-won isn't with us any longer, but we shall manage. Come, I know what you fear, but we mustn't think of that at the present."

She took a deep sigh and followed him, now letting the worries fade to the back of her mind. The moon was fully above them and soon, they had made their way to their bed chamber.

A level above them, in the opposite direction of where Mayuri and Taiko were headed, Katara stood silently, every hair on end, hoping that Zuko wouldn't see her. She kept telling her body to move, but it didn't obey. Katara clenched her teeth as a sudden tension was broken and she leaned forward. At the same moment, Zuko turned the corner and immediately stepped back in shock. He heard an audible gasp and saw the back of a shadowy figure swaying in its place. He squinted in the dark light and tried to make out who it was. The figure didn't move and Zuko finally decided to speak.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you. I didn't know anyone was here. My name is Zuko. May I ask who I've bumped into?" he asked pleasantly.

His calm voice stung Katara's heart as she tried to move again. A hammer was pounding against her chest and her hands clung to her sides. Finally, as if someone was pulling her towards him like a magnet, her head turned, as did half of her body. Air rushed into his lungs as the forceful shock stunned him. His eyes grew and his lips parted when his gaze struck that of the haunting pair of crystal eyes. Katara met his stare and didn't let go of it, afraid that if she made any sudden movements, she would regret it. A spark lit in the back of her head as a thought occurred to her. Had she not just an hour or so ago thought of the vanished prince? He was standing before her, there to answer any questions she would ask him, but her mouth didn't speak. No words traced the air in between them, but the electricity was alive and thriving. As Zuko was about to say something, Katara darted away in the other direction, her footsteps rushing out of his ears. He closed his mouth and let his arm fall to his side. For a moment, he simply stood there, looking at the empty dark corridor. Somewhere in the distance he heard a door slam and he shivered. The wind ruffled his hair and sleeves as he suddenly felt light-headed.

"It's you, and I thought… I would never see you again," he said, as the breeze carried his words away into the empty space above him.

Katara swallowed hard on her breath as she stood leaning against the door to her room, panting. Her head tilted forward and then she walked over to her bed, falling onto it exaggeratingly. She buried her head in the soft pillows and then rolled over so that she was gazing at the ceiling.

"Zuko's here, in the Temple and I ran away from him like I always have," she said to herself quietly. It had become instinct for Katara to run away whenever she saw him, but his greeting was full of peace and well meaning. The war was over; he had helped to end it, he had helped to cease the suffering everyone had endured for a hundred years. Katara sighed and closed her eyes slowly, letting the moon shine onto her, filling her face with a pale glow.

"If he's such a good person, why did I run away?" she asked the empty room. The question was left unanswered, but the vitality in her heart began to grow. Not since that day so long ago had she yearned for something so much. Katara turned and covered herself with the thick blankets on her bed. She had felt unfamiliar warmth standing there by him, and it had surprised her. Katara only wanted to know why Zuko had done what he did, and it seemed like with every passing cloud in the sky, she would get that many chances to finally find out.

* * *

**A/N:** Was it confusing? I hope not!! I really worked hard on this first chapter, and I'm pleased with how it turned out! Do you like it? If not, what can I improve on? I'd love to know what your thoughts are, so please review and share with me!! It's your reviews that keep me writing:D The next chapter will explain everything a bit more, and will have a lot more Zutara interaction ;) Until then!! Arigato!!

-Monika-

Oh, and just as a side note, yes, the prophecy basically explains what's going to happen, but I will not tell anyone if anyone asks what it means… you'll just have to wonder… because I'm a person who writes with an air of mystery, if you know what I mean. I like to leave your mind open to the possibilities ;)


	2. Prison of Silence

**A/N: **This is a long chapter but before you read I'll explain a few words to those who won't know them. A _sensei_ is a teacher or master of some kind people admire. _Zazen_ is a form of mediation and they will be referring to that often. So keep that in mind… oh and I also decided to add in a character for a few chapters… he won't be in the whole story though lol Finally, the chapters won't have any titles, but on the right side menu, the titles will just have something random from that chapter so I can distinguish them when I get to like, chapter 18 or something… Enjoy!!

* * *

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 2

"_Facing your foe, even though he has changed, was never an easy task. Pride usually gets in the way."_

..::-::..

A bird started to chirp on Zuko's windowsill. He groaned and rolled over onto his back as the song chimed in his ears. Rubbing his eyes, Zuko sat up slowly. There wasn't anything he liked more than watching the sun rise. Standing next to the window, the sun cast its warm glow onto his face, and he smiled slightly. The yellow bird flew into the air suddenly and Zuko turned away. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists as the memory of the previous night weighed on his mind.

"What am I going to say to her if I see her again?" he asked himself quietly. Suddenly he jumped as a loud repetitive knock banged on the door to his room.

"Weary traveler, it's time to get up!"

It was the voice of the gate keeper and Zuko opened the door gradually. She smiled as she saw his ruffled hair.

"Are you also one of the Temple's maids?" Zuko asked with a cocked brow. The gate keeper nodded cheerfully, the morning light reflecting in her eyes. She was definitely a morning person like himself, and Zuko chuckled a little.

"I sure am! Oh, and I do believe now that we will see each other often, that I should introduce myself. My name is Oraka," she said while smiling broadly.

"Thank you for all of your help Oraka. Are we going to go eat breakfast now?"

"Yes, but you will eat separately from the rest of the students. First, you need to meet the Masters of this Temple. You are welcome, but to gain the full privileges of a student, your stay needs approval," she explained.

Zuko nodded and followed Oraka out of his room. They wandered down the halls and Zuko was surprised to see the assortment of students in black robes. Each time he met the gaze of a fellow student, he glanced away; his heart raced, hoping that he wouldn't bump into Katara while he made his way to the Masters. Oraka disappeared behind a door and Zuko's eyes widened. He quickly swung the door open and ran inside.

On the first level, Katara sat in the Gathering Hall for breakfast. Her nose wrinkled as she smelled the porridge. Steam rose up from her spoon and she sighed, putting the food in her mouth. Katara cringed and then placed the spoon back into the bowl. A deep familiar voice came from her left and she turned quickly. Her eyes widened with relief, as did her smile.

"Looks like the breakfast is very appetizing this morning," Jet said sarcastically, sporting his infamous grin. He sat down next to her in his own black day robe and took a bowl of porridge for himself. The familiarity she sensed sitting beside him eased her mind's racing thoughts. It had shocked her when she came to the Temple to find out that Jet had been a resident for three years. Relief flooded her body when she saw him standing there for the first time, and ever since then, the two had become close friends.

"How can it be more appetizing if it's the same breakfast each morning?" Katara replied with enthusiasm and a raised brow.

"I thought your expression meant that you _loved_ it."

Katara laughed and put her hand up to her mouth. Jet took a bite and displayed the same reaction as Katara had shown. Then, all at once, he scuffed down the rest of the meal in less than a minute. Katara's jaw dropped as she watched speechlessly. Her finger pointed at him in astonishment.

"You just… _ate_ it all! I thought you didn't like it!" she exclaimed dumbfounded.

"Well you know," he said turning towards her, "your body doesn't run on air alone. I ate it as quickly as possible." He stretched his arms in front of him and then sighed. "You should try it. I guarantee that you won't taste anything if you gulp it down. Go ahead, try it."

She looked at the lines in his face as he smiled optimistically. Katara tilted her head in the direction of her food and then quickly took the bowl in her hands. Her lips touched the wooden bowl and then raised it up so that the mushy food slithered down her throat. It was Jet's turn to sit there flabbergasted. She took a deep breath after she swallowed and then set the bowl down as it thudded against the table.

"You're right Jet! It wasn't as bitter as before!" Katara said as she stood up. He followed suit and smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Come on, we're going to be late for our first class. I just love rest and relaxation first thing in the morning, don't you?" Jet asked, leaning his head towards her. Katara suddenly stared away from him, into the distant crowd of students around them. She stood still as she thought about the unexpected arrival of Zuko the night before. Surely she hadn't dreamt it, and if that was a right assumption, then she would be in for an interesting meeting if she were to bump into him again. "Hello? Earth to Katara! Hey, why aren't you listening to me?" She jumped as he shook her shoulder and then her face widened in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jet, I was just thinking to myself. Yeah, let's go," she said distantly. Jet eyed her curiously as he followed her out of the room. He hadn't seen her that troubled since she first arrived at the temple. They both bowed their heads as they passed the halls and the students among them.

"So, what did you do last night after the feast?"

"What? Why do you want to know?" Katara asked, taken aback.

"You seem distracted for some reason. Did you do something you're not telling me about?" he asked suspiciously.

"No I didn't," she snapped. "I just went back to my room, okay? What did _you_ do Jet?"

He laughed as she furrowed her face into a scowl.

"I did the same, my lady. You definitely need to do some zazen," he said while laughing once more. Katara rolled her eyes and stormed off angrily. He had no idea who had come to the temple, and she wasn't about to explain in detail her anguished feelings. Zuko's sudden appearance had brought back the pain and torment and more importantly the memories she wanted to forget.

"Maybe it would be better if I didn't know the answer to the question," she said to herself as she entered a room with a few other students. Katara found a mat and sat on it cross-legged as did everyone else. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. There was no roof to the room. Craning her neck back, Katara could see the bright blue sky above her.

"Wait a minute, let me in!" Katara spun around as she heard Jet's voice. The teacher for the session shook his head as he pushed Jet out of the room.

"Sorry, this session has already begun. You'll have to go use the next room," the teacher said, nodding his head. Jet locked eyes with Katara and then shrugged, leaving for the room next door. Katara turned back around to face the center of the room. The teacher's mat was placed there and he sat down happily, beginning the new session.

"Today is a brand new day. Let us forget our troubles as we breathe in the scent of the fresh air." Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath in unison with the rest of the class. She needed to forget about Zuko; if Katara kept thinking about him, she was going to become insane.

..::-::..

Mayuri looked up as the door was shut. A man with a scarred face entered behind Oraka and she smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Zuko," she said lively. He rubbed the back of his neck and then quickly bowed.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to bother you with my presence," Zuko said looking directly into her eyes.

"It is of no trouble at all. Sit please." Taiko entered the room with his gaze pointed towards the ground. His eyes were puffy and his hair was frizzy from a restless night of sleep and thought. A weak pulse filled his body and Taiko looked directly into Zuko's face. He nodded his head in respect and spoke.

"Good morning, Master, if I may call you that," Zuko said automatically. Oraka smiled to herself. This man was going to fit in without any hesitations.

"Yes… yes, you may call me that," Taiko replied as he squinted. Mayuri smiled at her husband and then beckoned him to sit down next to her. Zuko looked down on the steaming breakfast eagerly and he had to control his stomach's growl so that he wouldn't seem impolite in anyway. Since seeing Katara the night before, he made a resolution to stay in the temple for at least a little while so that he could free his conscience of the guilt and doubt that nagged him.

"Please, eat as much as you would like," Mayuri insisted cheerfully. Zuko nodded and started to eat ravenously. Oraka chuckled, clapping her hands and eating as well. The two Masters followed suit and then after a few minutes of silence, Taiko spoke to their guest.

"As we have been informed, you go by the name, Zuko. Are you perhaps the son of the deceased Fire Lord Ozai?" he asked harshly. Zuko's eyes widened and then he looked away ashamed, furrowing his forehead.

"Yes, that is right," he replied, his voice almost a whisper. "I know that the war has been over for a long time, but it seems you still might not trust me." Zuko looked up and his face lit up with a touch of eagerness. Mayuri's expression softened and she tugged on her husband's sleeve while Zuko continued speaking. "Please don't consider the past. I want to become stronger and I have heard that there are people here who can help me do that."

Taiko scratched his chin in thought and then nodded slowly to Mayuri's approval; however he didn't forget the foreboding feeling in the pit of his gut.

"All right, you shall be admitted here as a student. You shall be dismissed in a moment for your first zazen class, however, later you will be called upon once again. I need to test your abilities to see if you deserve a place among our elite student body," he finished and stood up. Zuko's face lit up even more and he bowed his head thankfully.

"I am in your debt. Thank you for your willing acceptance." Taiko left the room as he waved Zuko's appreciation away from him. He looked away and Mayuri instantly felt Zuko's discomfort.

"Don't worry too much about my husband. He didn't have a fair night of rest, and he hasn't gone for his routine meditative session. I'm sure that you'll be accepted, so don't worry." Mayuri smiled kindly, her hair swinging in front of her face she moved her head towards Oraka. She sat perfectly still, gazing at Zuko intently. "Oraka, please make sure that our newest pupil is given a new set of robes at once."

Coming out of her trance, the gate keeper nodded enthusiastically. Mayuri stood up and the two remaining on the ground stood up as well. The Master walked out of the room after her husband and once the door was closed, Oraka turned towards Zuko with large round eyes. He backed away uneasily as her face inched closer towards his.

"How come you didn't tell me that you were the forgotten prince? I can't believe I've finally met royalty! All of my life I…" Zuko cut her off by walking away. She stared at his back unbelievably and huffed.

"I'm not royalty. I never was, so I'm sorry, but your life long dream has not been fulfilled," Zuko said irritably as he walked down the corridors towards his room. Students were rushing around madly and Zuko suddenly took an interest in them. Oraka caught up to him and he turned to her, his face calm and intrigued.

"Oraka, why is everyone in such a rush?" he asked with confusion. She put her hands up to her head and then pushed him away. "What are you doing?" Zuko asked loudly.

"Our Masters have ordered you to get ready for your first class and like everyone rushing around, you will be late if we don't hurry!" Zuko rolled his eyes as he found his room and walked inside. Sitting on his bed was a sleek black robe, just like the ones the other students wore. He took the fabric into his hands and felt a sudden impulse stir within him. It was as if Zuko had been meant to wear it for his whole life and he had just found it now. Oraka stared at him incredulously and her loud voice wailed into his ears. "What are you doing? Get dressed! You have no time to lose!"

Zuko muttered to himself and shut the door so he could change. A minute later, he came out, blending in with the rest of the student body. Oraka beamed and then pointed down the hall excitedly.

"We have to hurry! Come on!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Zuko still couldn't understand where the woman got her energetic nature from. A dull tone resounded and he heard angry moans coming from a few lingering students. Oraka mumbled to herself as she struggled to find the First room of zazen practice. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she dragged Zuko to the right. He followed without saying a word and finally they stopped in front two overwhelmingly tall white oak doors. "We're here!"

Oraka tapped the door gently three times. It opened a few moments later and the teacher appeared in front of them. Katara's peaceful breaths were disrupted by the knock and she grumbled to herself for the disturbance, as did many of her fellow students. She was annoyed and it wasn't helping her become calm. Her eyes forced themselves into total dark oblivion and she let the whispers from the door vanish within her audition.

"Oraka, you know perfectly well that there is a session going on right now," the teacher said calmly, his eyes looking down on her and not Zuko.

"I have been ordered to guide a new student to his first zazen lesson," Oraka said quietly as to not disturb those sitting near the door. It was then that the teacher noticed Zuko who looked past his shoulders and into the mess of black bodies. The teacher hummed thoughtfully and then sighed.

"So the masters have given permission for him to join my class? All right, come in and find a place, but be quiet about it. I won't announce your presence until the end of the time period."

Oraka winked as Zuko left her side. He rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to the back of his head. Zuko followed his new teacher as quietly as possible and found a corner of the room that had a few open mats. Noticing that everyone was meditating, he sat up straight and closed his eyes.

"Do not think of any disturbances that can awaken your soul from its peaceful state. Just relax and let the mind flow like a peaceful river."

Everyone breathed in together and exhaled on cue. Katara smiled lightly to herself. She was finally feeling at ease and nothing could ruin her mood. For the next half hour, they all sat in silence, except for the sounds of nature on the outside. Her back was erected and all too soon she heard the teacher's voice again.

"On the count of three, you will all open your eyes slowly, letting the pure light enter through your renewed sight. One… two… three."

Katara obeyed and soon saw the smiling face of her sensei. Calming her mind, she exhaled once more, releasing her shoulders from their firm position. She was about to stand up when the teacher did so first. He put his hands together and looked to the far right corner of the room, opposite Katara.

"I'd like to announce to you all that we have a new student present among us. His name is Zuko. Please greet him as kindly and warmly as we always do," the teacher said while pointing in Zuko's direction. Heads turned around everywhere and Katara felt the breath in her lungs freeze. Her body finally let go of the shock and she choked slightly, holding her neck tenderly. Each strand of hair on her body was on its end and her eyes widened magnificently. Even though he was on the other end of the room, she felt like his presence was engulfing her.

"How can it be? How can he be a student in the class, much less the temple?" she asked herself quietly. Still sitting, Katara didn't notice that everyone was gathered around Zuko, greeting him and laughing. She saw his tight responses and glared. How could he be so calm around strangers? The thought of him being anything but ruthless was an absurdity in her mind and she clasped her hands together, closing her eyes shut. Her nostrils flared and Katara breathed deeply; she wasn't going to let his presence make her so angry after she had spent such a long time being composed.

"Katara? Why aren't you leaving for your next class?" Her eyes burst open and her mouth gaped. The room was empty except for her and the teacher. Zuko had apparently left, and with him the rest of the class. She took the teacher's hand and stood up hurriedly.

"I'm sorry sensei. Do I have time to get to my next class?" she asked hopefully. He laughed slightly and cocked his head to the side.

"My dear, don't you know that there is an extended time limit after the first class?" he asked curiously. Katara slapped her forehead and then bowed.

"Yes, I must have forgotten. Please excuse me." She left the room anxiously, and then her steps picked up as she ran down the hall. Suddenly a hand gripped her arm back and she gasped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jet asked. Katara whirled around and smiled with relief.

"Jet! I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed with a beaming face. Jet pursed his lips together and looked at her questionably.

"Really? You're never this excited to see me. Something is definitely different about you today, Katara," he stated with a bemused smile. He inched towards her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the next class. This time, try not to get ahead of me, all right?" Katara laughed to herself and nodded.

"Okay. I promise I'll stick by you so we don't get separated again," she said positively. Jet let go of her and they started to walk down the halls. Katara watched the passing cheery blossom leaves floating in the air and instantly thought of Zuko. No matter what she did, he was constantly intruding in on her thoughts. Thankfully, she had Jet to distract her.

"Do you feel better after the zazen?" Jet asked casually, making sure not to offend her again.

"Yes, much better," she said as she lied through her smile.

"Good. I like it when you're not acting like a crazy old lady," he taunted. Katara turned and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Jet pretended to be hurt and he pouted.

"What did you do that for? Are you really going to be angry because of a little comment like that?"

"Yes, I will," she said contradictorily to the smirk on her face. Suddenly, her gaze spotted a familiar looking head of black hair and her eyes widened. She pulled on Jet's sleeve and they entered a room up ahead a few steps.

"Why are we going here?" he asked puzzled.

"I want to have a shika lesson," she responded quickly. Jet shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Suit yourself."

They came into the room with a few other students and the instructor, a young beautiful woman with flowing red hair, stood in the middle of a pond of water. Katara was grateful for this lesson and the fact that she was able to get away from Zuko instantly after she spotted him.

"All right. Let's start even though not everyone is here yet. Grab a bowl and fill it with this water. Today we are going to observe its most distinctive yet invisible properties," the instructor said dreamily. Jet stuck his tongue out to the side to indicate to Katara that this lesson wasn't what he usually preferred. But that didn't matter to her; there was no way Zuko would come into a shika lesson, she was sure of it.

Outside in the corridor, a small group walked with Zuko. He walked at the back of the pack; he was ordered to follow them to a room for another lesson. The mediation had relieved him of the great discomfort he had felt during his travels. It was a long time since he had felt so relaxed, so much in fact, that he had completely forgotten about a certain water bender. A young woman about his age walked alongside him and smiled cheerfully as she breathed in the fresh air.

"Don't you think late springtime is the best time of year, Zuko?" Laia asked with a sigh. She wore the same black robe as everyone else and her short brown hair swayed around her face. A pair of emerald eyes stuck out and Zuko nodded in agreement.

"It's never too hot and never too cold, just the way I like it!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. A man turned around to face her and he laughed at her remark.

"That's just like you, isn't it Laia. She's always this optimistic about everything, so don't worry," the man said to Zuko. He laughed and then Laia joined him. Zuko watched the group add him in on their conversation and for once he felt like he belonged. It was a change Zuko had least expected; he was finally accepted for who he was.

..::-::..

At the top of the temple, Mayuri raced after her husband. Her hair swung back and forth quickly and when she finally reached him, she stopped and caught her breath. Taiko turned towards her and sighed.

"Dear, why have you come after me?" he asked with a hint of irritation.

"Master, why did you give me that look after you questioned Zuko?" she asked desperately.

"Isn't it obvious? He's the ex-Prince of the Fire Nation. I don't think there is a reason as to why I shouldn't doubt his intentions," Taiko said strictly. Mayuri's eyes softened and she looked away. He put his hand on her shoulder and brought her face up with his fingers. "Don't get too attached to him. I know he resembles our lost son, but that doesn't give you a reason to sympathize with his situation." Mayuri's mouth quivered and she buried her face into his chest. Taiko sighed and comforted her shortly.

"I can't seem to help it! Zuko's voice even sounds like him! What are we going to do? He just showed up out of nowhere, a weary traveler looking for a place to stay," she commented while drying her tears with her sleeve. Taiko stepped back suddenly, his eyes wide. Zuko was indeed a traveler. The prophecy had spoken of two travelers. He had found his first clue. Mayuri gazed at him wondrously. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, dear. Please don't worry with the memories of the past. We can only hope for the best and see that he passes his first test," Taiko said with a small smile. He kissed her forehead and left her standing alone. Mayuri walked onto the balcony of the top most level and her eyes scanned the lively atmosphere bellow her. She sighed sorrowfully, remembering her deceased son who had brought so much joy to her life. Clenching her fists, Mayuri turned away and walked down the steps of the tower.

..::-::..

"Wow! That was actually an interesting lesson! Who knew that water was in the air?" Katara narrowed her gaze and looked at Jet through the corner of her eyes. He mocked an innocent look as they walked away from the class. "What? Why do you always give me that look?"

"It's because you're so dim sometimes, Jet," Katara said waving her hand in the air. The dull bell sounded once more and rang through the halls. They had attended a few more lessons, and Katara's apprehension about bumping into Zuko lessened. She hadn't seen him anywhere. It was time for their lunch break, and she was feeling a bit more cheerful. "Come on, let's go get some good seats outside for lunch today! The breeze is warm and the sun is shining!" she exclaimed while twirling around in her place. Jet looked at her with his hands on his hips and he chuckled, amazed at the turn around in her attitude.

"It seems that you're feeling a lot better, am I right?" he asked.

Katara nodded and smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him away. "Let's stop talking and let's get some food!" Students sat scattered across the courtyard. Katara looked around and found a lone tree near the pond of crystal water. Her eyes widened happily and she turned to Jet. "All right, I'll go find us a spot while you get the food," she said superiorly. He gawked at her and folded his eyes.

"Why do I have to get the food?" he asked with his mouth tight.

"Because I say so, that's why," Katara said with a smirk. "Hurry up! I'm starving!" Jet watched her bounce away towards the tree and he rolled his eyes.

"Why do I always have to be bossed around by her? It's not like I'm a slave or something," he stated to himself. He walked away from the courtyard and headed towards the Gathering Hall where the food was being served. Katara found another tree not too far away and smiled to herself. It had cheery blossom petals falling from it. Seeing as she adored the vibrant scent, she walked towards the tree eagerly. She sat down and stretched her legs and arms out as she lay down.

"Hey!"

Katara immediately sat up and looked to her left where the voice had come from. Her hand had hit someone's head when she was extended her arm out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please accept my apologies. I didn't see you there," she said with a slight chuckle. The man turned around and her face fell; Zuko was staring at her as he turned around. He held the same shocked expression and the two were silent. Suddenly, Katara realized how close she was sitting towards him and a deep blush spread across her face. The wind tousled his hair gently and then the shock became filled with anger. She pointed at his face accusingly and began her rant. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked bitterly. Zuko's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms.

"I was about to ask you the same question," he responded with a flicker of annoyance.

"You want to know why _I'm _here? I've been here for six months already! What about you? Since when did _you_ get here?" Katara retorted, full of forceful tone.

Zuko stammered and looked away towards the water. She had been there for a lot longer than he expected.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but I've been accepted as a new student as of today. I had my first class in the morning," he stated. Katara's mouth hung open and then she closed it, looking at him crossly.

"How could I _not _know when it was announced to everyone in the class?"

Zuko's eyes widened and he turned to face her directly again. He saw the flicker of resentment in her blue eyes and his voice dropped.

"You were there?" he asked timidly.

"Of course I was. You didn't see me?" she asked as she folded her arms as well. He turned away from her and stood up.

"No, I didn't."

Katara's eyes opened up more and she stood up as well. "So you were just accepted like that? You didn't have to do anything?" Zuko looked back at her with disbelief. She was finally treating him like a normal student, and not because of his past.

"No, I still have to take a test. The Master wants to see if I really qualify," Zuko said with a shrug. She stood with her arms at her side and then she suddenly swung them over her head.

"You've seen the Master?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why? Haven't you?" Zuko stated blandly.

Her eyes narrowed once more and she held her tongue so that she wouldn't shout at his ignorance. "No one is allowed to see the Masters unless it is a matter of great importance. I'm guessing you're so great because you're a Prince. I should have guessed why you came here. You just want more power, don't you?" She turned to him again and stepped up to him with dignity. "This isn't a place where you can rule over everyone else Zuko! Each of us here wants to improve ourselves for the benefit of finding a purpose in life! We don't come here so that we can learn how to lord our powers over others!"

She breathed deeply and then her eyes enlarged with shock as Zuko walked behind her and then whispered in her ear.

"I came here because I want to find a purpose to my life. That's the truth."

Before Katara could say anything in response, he left her side and disappeared. She turned around after a few moments and was about to call out his name when Katara wailed and fell back. Jet stood there carrying two bowls of rice and steamed meat. He cocked his brow and laughed.

"Why do you look like you've seen a spirit?" Jet asked, amused by her surprised state.

Katara scowled and snatched her bowl of food away from him. "Oh shut it. Let's just go eat." They walked over to the tree and sat down. Katara chewed on her food eagerly, staring into the water, deep in thought. Jet sighed and leaned against the tree as he finished his bowl. His eyes kept watch as Katara's back kept leaning forward. Suddenly, she let go of the empty bowl and let it fall into her lap. She sighed and let her head rest on the palm of her hand. Her heart jumped inside her chest when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear.

"What's wrong Katara?" Jet asked softly. She turned around to face him and then looked straight into his concerned face.

"It's nothing Jet! How many times do I have to tell you that?" she retorted. Her gaze shifted past Jet's shoulder where she saw a small group leaving a man whose figure she'd never forget. Zuko stood by himself, the edges of his robe blowing along with the breeze. His scar was alive as it burned his skin in the sunlight. Jet followed her gaze and saw the back of the man a few yards away. He laughed to himself and eyed Katara with a smirk.

"So, it's an old friend of yours, isn't he?" Jet asked teasingly. Another blush spread across her face and she slapped Jet on the cheek. His head turned away and then he raked his hair with his hand.

"It's not like that!" she exclaimed furiously.

Jet put his hands up in front of his chest in defense and smiled. "All right, all right, I get it. But I'm right, aren't I? He's the reason why you've been so moody today." Katara knocked him on the top of his head and he flinched.

"I've been _moody?_ I can't believe you…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as the realization occurred to her. Jet looked at her with focused eyes and she sighed, letting go of the tension. "I'm sorry Jet. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"That's okay. So, how about you introduce me to him?" he asked brightly.

Katara's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! I'm not going to go talk to him again!" Jet laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging Katara across the plain of grass and towards the man who stood by himself.

"Hey you, Katara here has been thinking about something all day, and I think you might know what it's about. It seems like the two of you are old friends and I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Jet," he said letting go of Katara. Zuko's eyes flashed and he slowly turned around. Katara put her hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes momentarily. The breeze shifted as Jet's eyes widened; he saw the dark scar on his face and knew exactly who he was.

"What? _Zuko?_ Bastard! You were the cause of everything! Everything that happened because of you, firebender!" he exclaimed wrathfully, pointing at his face with accusation. Katara's mouth hung open in shock. Zuko didn't even pay attention to her. He narrowed his eyes and replied.

"It wasn't my fault, it was yours. If you hadn't accused me in the first place, you wouldn't have been taken away."

Jet gritted his teeth and lunged forward, only to be stopped by Katara.

"Jet, please stop! There's no need to argue," she said, looking him in the eyes. Zuko changed his gaze so that it was focused on the back of her head. She suddenly turned towards him and his vision sharpened as it came into contact with her pure stare. "I don't know what the two of you are talking about, but keep your voices down before a sensei comes."

Zuko folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "As if you're one to say we need to calm down." Katara's jaw dropped and she clenched her fists. She was about to retort when Jet pulled her back.

"I understand now why you were acting so strangely today, Katara. I'm angry about running into him again too," Jet stated, coldly looking at the firebender. Zuko noted his words and looked at Katara with a raised brow. She fumbled with her hands, embarrassed that Zuko knew how she had reacted to seeing him the night before.

"Wait, just wait a minute. Tell me how the two of _you_ know each other. I don't understand this one bit," Katara said while holding back her growing headache.

Jet scoffed and kicked the ground. "I don't get how _you_ know _him_ Katara. Since when did you become friends with the enemy?" Katara's anger boiled and she yelled at him.

"He's not the enemy Jet! The war is over now, will you ever forget your past?" she asked frantically. Zuko mused over her words to himself and then looked away.

"It's not an easy thing to do Katara, especially if it's _him._"

She sighed and looked up at Zuko but turned her attention to the gate keeper coming by them. Zuko turned as well to see who Katara was looking at, and he smiled somewhat with exhausted relief.

"Oy, Zuko! It's time for your test," Oraka said with a small wave. Zuko turned towards Katara and bowed.

"I have to leave for my acceptance test," and with that he left Katara standing there with the flash of his golden eyes focused on her own. Her lips parted slightly and then together with Jet, they watched him disappear from the courtyard.

"That was strange," Jet stated. Coming out of her dazed state, she blinked a few times and then looked at her friend. "He almost sounded… worried." Katara held his questioning stare and then bit her lip. Like a round gong, the bell yawned and Katara moved forwards automatically with Jet.

"We have to get to our next class, but will you promise me something Jet?" she asked hopefully as her eyebrows rose.

He looked at her while they walked into the shadowy halls and nodded. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll tell me what happened between the two of you, okay?"

Jet cracked his fingers as he stretched his arms out. "All right, I'll tell you. I think it will be an interesting story for you. Remember Lake Laogai?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped, but she didn't hear another word because the teacher came into the room and Jet's words were silenced.

..::-::..

Zuko entered the darkly lit room as he and Oraka left the dwindling staircase. They were beneath the Temple's grounds and in a strange earthy dungeon. His body became alert as the metal door slammed shut behind him. Oraka sighed and turned to walk back up the steps.

"Good luck young one," she whispered. Zuko stood still as he waited for something to happen. Suddenly, his eyes caught a slow movement at the edge of the large room's corner. A pair of green eyes glimmered and Zuko stepped forward.

"I'm ready for my test," Zuko said, his voice echoing against the walls.

Gradually, Taiko stepped out of the shadows and on his face was a cruel mock. "Are you really ready?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I can handle anything," Zuko said confidently. Taiko closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. He strode past Zuko, his footsteps etching a path in Zuko's racing heart. Finally alone with the Master, Zuko felt a heavy burden on top of his body, pushing him down and inside towards his core. His eyes widened and he didn't move; Taiko opened the door and held it open so the light shinned inside briefly.

"Let's see how you manage in here, prisoner."

Zuko turned around quickly, his mouth gaping open, but he was only able to see the spite directed towards him in the pair of haunting eyes.

"What do you mean? Why are you saying that?" Zuko asked, full of panic, but he didn't receive an answer as the door slammed shut. He ran at the wall and started pounding the door enraged. "Let me out of here! You can't do this to me! I won't let you treat me this way, I'll…" Suddenly, realization hit Zuko and he backed away from his pounding anger. He turned around and walked a few steps before Zuko sat down and closed his eyes. This was his test. Taiko thought he could be angered so easily, but he was wrong. A deep breath crept into his body and Zuko started meditating; he was going to win, no matter what.

At the staircase entrance, Taiko perked his ears as the shouting from below ceased. "Perhaps you are worthy, Zuko." He turned the corner and walked past the marble walls until he saw his wife standing with her hands on a silver railing. Taiko smiled and approached her with a smirk. "Dear, why do you look so lonesome?"

Mayuri smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you. Did Zuko start the test?" she asked almost at once. He nodded and then took her hand in his.

"I'll check on him in a few hours," the Master replied casually. Mayuri stood back immediately, her face stricken of its rosy color.

"What? You're leaving him in there? What if… what if he…" she couldn't get the words out of her throat without choking on them. Taiko shook his head and gripped her hand.

"He's not going to die. If he's anything like we make him out to be, he will survive the night. It's my test devised especially for the people holding Fire Nation origin, and up till now, everyone of them has passed it," Taiko explained as he leaned over the railing. He spotted a woman and man walking quickly near them and Taiko took Mayuri's hand. They hid behind a pillar as the voices reached closer.

"I'm not going to tell you what happened until after our last class, okay?" The man's voice was deep and Taiko recognized no special aura of energy coming from him. He heard his wife gasp suddenly and he looked at her intently.

"Jet, if it's about Lake Laogai, then I _need_ to know!" Mayuri trembled slightly and then shook away the horrible power that was pulsing within her body. When the two students passed them, Taiko took his wife in his arms as he calmed her down.

"What happened?" he asked with worry.

Mayuri gazed down the hall as the feeling subsided. "It's… it's nothing really. Well, yesterday after the reading, and just now, I felt the same foreboding. I've never felt it before." Taiko's eyes narrowed and he shook Mayuri by her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" he asked, his voice shattering her resolve.

"I didn't think it mattered. The students' power increases all the time, and it didn't seem like anything important, but… but the feeling is much different than what I should feel when I'm near a student," she concluded softly.

Taiko took a deep breath and then turned away. They had mentioned Lake Laogai. He was aware of that place, and he had heard rumors about it, but it never occurred to him to check the backgrounds of the people who came to his temple. Mayuri looked to her husband for any kind of reassurance, but she received none. By now the light was growing fainter and classes would soon be over.

"Come Mayuri, we need rest."

..::-::..

Katara left her last class for the day and Jet promised to meet her for dinner in the Gathering Hall as soon as they both changed into their evening gray robes. Quickly, she changed and rushed into the hall to see that most of the students were already eating. Her eyes narrowed as she searched for Jet. Finding him in the isolated corner of the room, she passed by everyone, not taking her gaze off of Jet for a minute. She sat down and he beckoned her to eat her food first. When she was done, the drone of conversation filled the back of her mind.

"You wanted to know how I met Zuko?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, you've made your question clear enough. It was a time when I wanted to change into a better person. Smellerbee, Longshot and I were coming to Ba Sing Se on a ferry. There, I got to know this old man and his nephew. At the time, his name was Lee, but I never fully trusted them. My instincts told me something was different about those two. I talked with Zuko about his scar, and I believed he was a refugee like me, fleeing to a new life."

Katara held his gaze as her heart started to pound. She couldn't control it; her body was starting to become tense. She was getting closer to knowing the truth.

"Zuko and I organized a way to help the people on the ferry. We ate a hot meal that night, but the next day, after we got off of the train, I saw it, I saw the old man heat his tea… with nothing but his hand." Jet closed his eyes and slammed his fist against the table. "From that moment on, I tried every possible way to make sure I was right, but nothing worked. Those two kept tricking everyone, including themselves. When I became fed up with waiting, I accused them directly of being firebenders." His eyes opened and they seemed to be on fire. Katara's mouth hung open slightly and she felt the air electrify around them as he continued. "No matter what I did, he didn't give in! The fight broke outside of the tea shop and then… the Dai Li came."

Katara gasped and Jet nodded. "Is that how…"

"Yes Katara. I tried to tell everyone that they were Fire Nation, but no one listened, and the Dai Li took me away. I remembered everything that happened after the war ended. They brainwashed me in a dark room. They strapped me in and made me forget all of my feelings. After that, I bumped into you… and you know the rest," he finished and looked at her intently.

Katara was numb inside. He had never told her this story in the time that she spent with him at the temple.

"So that's how it happened. You met Zuko and fought him, you fought the Fire Nation and lost," she stated.

Jet burst up from his seat and his voice boomed. "How can you say that? How can you take it all so lightly?" She narrowed her eyes and he sat down slowly, taking note of the soft murmur around them. "I forgot. You know him too. How about you tell _me_ what happened between the two of you?" he asked, full of hostility.

"Jet, please calm down. I know that Zuko was the Prince of the Fire Nation, but… he's not anymore," she said quietly, thinking about the conversation she had with him during her lunch break.

"But he still has Fire Nation blood in him!" Jet exclaimed.

Katara narrowed her gaze and replied darkly, "I know that Jet. I know that better than anyone else. He was there on the day I found the Avatar. He was there on the day the moon almost died, and he was there when Ba Sing Se needed him the most. His sister Azula threw him in my prison cell and I confronted him. I said the same thing you said. He's Fire Nation and I should never trust him because he's evil. Well, I was wrong. He had a heart Jet, but he just lost it somewhere down the line. That day he betrayed everyone and took sides with Azula. But then, he was there on the last day of the war."

She didn't continue and Jet saw her look away. His face was tired and drawn out, and he couldn't help but feel responsible. Katara looked like she was dying from all of the stress the day had presented to them; him questioning her wasn't helping either. Her mouth fell open as she felt his fingers curl around her own. Jet smiled warily and looked at her with confidence.

"If you say he's not the person he seems to be, then I'll trust your opinion," he said softly. Katara's heart lifted as did her eyes. For some odd reason, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, as if the tension was swept away with an angel's wings.

"Thank you Jet. Promise me you two won't fight again and cause a scene," she added desperately.

"All right, whatever will make you happy," he replied. The two of them stood up and started to walk out of the Gathering Hall. Most of the students had gone to their rooms for the night, but Jet and Katara were still wandering around in the halls. They came to a step near a railing and Katara sighed deeply, looking up to the moon. Jet observed how perfect she seemed to be in the moonlight. Her face was luminescent and he longed to touch her cheek, just to feel her beauty radiate through his fingertips. Suddenly, he used his courage to ask her the question that was pressing on his mind.

Katara heard Jet laugh next to her and she turned to him curiously. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking, if Zuko is supposedly a good guy from the Fire Nation, then how come you were so against seeing him today?" he asked boldly, not showing any signs of anxiety. The question shocked her and she looked away pensively.

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure it all out myself. There are a lot of things I don't know about Zuko. I hardly know him," Katara concluded.

Jet let the breath out of his body and sighed. It wasn't the answer he had expected but her long and distant gaze gave him an idea of the real answer. She turned towards him and bowed her head, smiling.

"I think I'm going to head to my room now. You and I should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. Good night then, Katara," Jet said with a smile as she left his side. He scratched the back of his head and then turned around himself, heading in the opposite direction toward his room.

Underneath the peaceful temple, a man sat in a dungeon, almost ready to suffocate. There was barely any flow of air in the dark room as Zuko sat meditating. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but the quickening pulse in his veins told him that something was definitely wrong.

"What's… going on? There's no more air!"

He choked and then a chill went through him, sending Zuko's head towards the floor. His body lay sprawled out and then his fingers trembled slightly.

"I have to stay still. I have to concentrate," he reminded himself. Zuko continued to meditate while he was lying there, and for a few moments he held his breath. Suddenly, a swift cold breeze entered from somewhere and his body lifted itself without any restraint. Zuko's eyes widened as his blood circulated within him once more. He planted his feet on the ground as the force withdrew itself and the room was silent again.

"What kind of test is this? Is he trying to kill me?" Zuko asked himself with doubt. He shook his head and sat down once more. He tried to focus not on his empty stomach but instead on the peaceful serenity surrounding him. After he was attacked by the mysterious wind, Zuko felt alive once more. Suddenly, Katara passed through his thoughts like she usually did when they were calm and collected. Had she sincerely stood up for him? It seemed like she didn't want to be anywhere near him during lunch, but something in her tone made Zuko think otherwise. He sighed and shook his head to clear his buzzing thoughts. The night was young, and still no one had come back to see if he was all right.

But sitting on her bed, a woman was entranced. There was nothing on her mind except for the vagueness encircling Zuko. Katara sighed and looked at the bright moon. She was utterly and completely confused; partly because Zuko seemed to be an honest man, and partly because she wasn't sure why she was still so against him.

* * *

**A/N:** So that man I added in was Jet ;) I really wanted to write a Jetara and Zutara triangle… but this isn't going to be really that serious… and I missed Jet and didn't want him dead after Lake Laogai since he changed… so I resurrected him lol XD And those who probably thought… "What is he doing in the temple if you need to be a bender to do those things?" Well my answer to that is simple: he can't bend and can't do many of the things like everyone else so he just lives there, helping out and going to his favorite class everyday: Zazen :) He was a wandered kind of like Zuko so they took him in kind of thing 

Okay, so here comes the point where I'm going to beg, yes, BEG you to review! Just a few words, maybe one if you truly want to be like that… and why do I really want some? Because I know you're reading this and if you read the whole thing, then I'm sure you realize how much time I spent on this chapter and will be spending on the rest of the story. I want to give you guys the best possible Zutara fic, so if you want one too, please review!! I really appreciate any kind of support! The less reviews I get, the worse the writing is going to be… and I accept anonymous reviews as well!! So feel free to speak your mind!! Thank you so much :D **Have an awesome day!!**

-Monika-


	3. Fiery Glow and Dispute

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 3

"_It's the little things that matter the most."_

..::-::..

His blood had become frozen, or so it felt like it. Zuko sat shivering inside of the room, using his fire breath every few minutes to keep himself alive. Every second of the test was eating the blood in his body away slowly. It didn't make sense if the Master was trying to kill him; Zuko was introduced to most of the students and it would be odd if he simply vanished. His eyes were growing tired and he couldn't keep them open.

"No… I have to stay awake… I can't…" his voice trailed off as his body leaned forward. Suddenly, he caught himself right before he landed on his head and his arms stung from the impact. Zuko automatically stood up, dodging a whizzing noise that flew by his ear. He squinted and then shot a fire blast in the direction of the flying object. The light reflecting on the object flashed an image of a metallic fly with rather large wings. Zuko stepped forward as another fly zoomed by his head. He winced as the wing almost scratched his cheek. Collecting his anger into his attack, Zuko pushed his arms out and spun around so that his fire exploded throughout the entire room. As the light subsided, he gathered his breath and listened for the buzzing wings. They were gone.

"Bravo young master. You have passed the test," said Taiko with a smirk. Zuko whirled around to face the master and was about to yell furiously, when he realized that the test wasn't exactly over. He had to remain calm after such a strenuous time of isolation.

"Thank you," he said bowing. "I believe I may be accepted now?"

"Yes, you have shown great endurance of the mind and body. You have what it takes to study with us at the Second Temple of Sanoroi. Come, I believe you would like to rest in your room," Taiko said, waiting for Zuko to follow him up the stairs. He blinked a few times and then nodded, following his new master. They walked out of the staircase and into the open air. Zuko breathed deeply and then sighed. The moon was already up in the sky and the stars scattered through the sky like fish in a pond.

"Good night Master," said Zuko calmly. Taiko shortly nodded his head and went in the opposite direction. It seemed that there were only a few hours left before sunrise. Zuko walked into his room and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

..::-::..

Katara sat up in her bed, yawning and stretching her limbs. There was a slight chill in the air as the clouds started to roll in towards the city. She got dressed and headed out for breakfast. Once she got there, she saw Jet sitting at one of the long tables, smirking.

"You're late today Katara. Had a bad dream or something?" he asked teasingly. Katara rolled her eyes and sighed, seeing that she would have porridge again. As soon as she sat down next to him, Jet stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

Jet laughed and started to walk away. "It's not _my_ fault you were late. Enjoy breakfast alone for once. I want to make sure I get in on the zazen class _before_ you this time." Katara growled to herself and then sighed, eating her porridge morosely. A few minutes later, she had finished her meal and then started to walk out of the Gathering Hall. She was the last student to leave and as she passed through the doors, she lifted her face and met his gaze. Zuko stood in front of her, his skin drained of its color, his eyes round and his mouth dry and hanging.

"Zuko! What's wrong with you?" asked Katara with stunned awe.

"Huh?" He lifted his head to see that it was the water bender girl. A short breath of air entered his mouth quickly and then he stumbled forward, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Katara bit her lip as she caught him by the shoulders. Zuko moaned and then she helped him walk towards a table. He rested his head on his outstretched arm and she grew panicked. The dull tone reminded her that she was late for class, yet she couldn't leave Zuko by himself in his present condition. Unexpectedly, Oraka appeared in the entrance and scuttled over towards them.

"Heh, the boy looks as if he died and came back to life!" she stated as a deep chuckle bellowed out of her. Katara's mouth dropped open and she stared at the old woman with repressed elation.

"Um, are you here to stay with him? I have to get to class and…"

"Oh no! I'm just here to give him some medicine and… to tell you that you're excused from classes for the first half of the day!" exclaimed Oraka enthusiastically. She spun around and was about to dart out of the hall when Katara caught her arm.

Her face was tight and pushed in towards her nose. "What do you mean? How come _I_ have to do that?" she asked with disbelief.

"The first student that was near him would get the duty, sorry it had to be you miss…"

"Katara," she said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Miss Katara! Yes, so it is your job to show him around and tell him about all of the classes. I'll tell the Masters then that you're off for a bit! See you around!" Oraka shouted as she disappeared behind the frame of the hall. Katara grunted and turned around towards Zuko nervously. Her lips parted and her eyes grew round as she saw Zuko's ruffled head of hair and pale face. She rushed towards him and sat down. Pulling him back, she held him by the shoulders as his eyes kept closing and opening slowly.

"What? Is it over?" he mumbled to himself. Katara sighed and looked at the bottle of water on the table. She opened the cap and then faced Zuko whose head was still swinging freely from his neck. Hesitantly, Katara touched his cheek and pushed his face up. His weight was too much and his upper body suddenly fell forward. Katara gasped and pushed him upright again, a faint blush blooming on her cheeks. At once she flicked the water into his hanging mouth and then closed it with her fingers so that he would swallow. She let go and his head fell towards the table once more.

"This is very strange… why is Zuko like this?" A sudden realization occurred as Katara remembered that she hadn't seen him since the time he left to take his test. "What did they do to you?" she asked quietly. Katara sighed, looking at his back and hair once more. For some odd reason, she was feeling less stressed by his presence, it was almost welcoming. She shook her head and threw the thought away.

"Stop it Katara! Stop thinking that!"

"What do you need to stop thinking about?" Zuko asked pleasantly. Katara jumped back as she turned to face him. He was sitting up straight and color had returned to his face. His eyes sparkled with new energy and his previous ailments seemed to have vanished all together.

"What? Oh, well… nothing! I was just talking to myself…" she stammered. He took a deep breath and then stood up. Katara cocked her eyebrow and stood up as well. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked the prince calmly.

"Well… I guess I came here to eat but…"

"So sit down. I'll get you something," stated Katara as she walked away. A couple of minutes later, Zuko saw her coming back with a bowl of food. She set it down in front of him and handed him a spoon. "Eat up. We have a lot of work to do today," said Katara with a deep sigh.

Zuko looked at her with a questioning stare and asked, "What do you mean… _we?_"

She met his gaze with the corner of her eye and then looked straight ahead. "Unfortunately, I was told to show you around the temple. It's strange how we just happened to be here at the time the gate keeper came looking for you… how come she's always with you anyways?" Zuko looked down at his porridge and shrugged.

"I don't know. It's almost like she's following my every move sometimes," he commented carelessly. Katara suddenly laughed as Zuko took a bite of the porridge. The spoon fell into the bowl as he winced. He glared at Katara and clenched his fists.

"It's not funny! This isn't food! What did you give me?" he asked loudly. Katara saw the servant's uncomfortable stares and put a finger to her lips, quieting Zuko.

"Don't be so loud! You'll offend the cook!"

"Does it look like I care about the cook? I can't eat this!" he exclaimed, pushing away the bowl.

Katara shrugged and stood up. "Fine, suit yourself. This is the only kind of breakfast you're going to get here, so either starve or get used to it." She glanced back at Zuko, who had calmed down and started to eat the porridge once again. He chewed it bitterly and she smiled. "It won't be as bad once you've eaten it a few times." Katara walked around to a window and stared outside, into the open sky. A few white clouds were passing by and she smiled to herself, remembering how she used to fly in the sky on Appa.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked unexpectedly. She whirled around and saw him standing right in front of her.

"You're asking me that again? What's it to you anyways? Don't scare me like that next time! Always showing up without a noise…" she mumbled to herself as she walked away. "Come on, follow me. I'll show you around." Zuko's lips twisted into a small smile as he caught up to her. They walked out of the hall and started walking down the foyer. Katara would walk ahead a few steps quickly, and then Zuko would catch up to her. She suppressed her irritation and then gave up. They walked onward, side by side.

"This is the first floor," Katara stated. Zuko looked around and nodded.

"I knew that."

Katara spun towards him and smashed her forehead inward. "Well if you know everything, why don't _you_ show me around?" she asked coldly. Zuko cocked a brow and folded his arms.

"I won't speak anymore. Is that fine with you?" he asked, looking away. Katara sighed, letting her hand drop from her head.

"Sorry… well, this is the first floor and it's where some of our rooms are located. The other doors lead to the lesson circles and that's where we learn how to create something out of nothing," Katara concluded while stopping in front of a pair of familiar white doors.

"This is where I had my first zazen lesson," Zuko commented.

"These white doors signify the level associated to each class. White is the highest level, then it's black, and finally silver. What I don't understand though is how you were able to get into a white level class on your first day," she said curiously, turning around.

Their gazes met each other while Zuko shrugged. "I don't know, they just put me there," he said. Katara eyed him suspiciously while starting to walk forwards once more.

"It seems like you're really good friends with the Masters… too good actually. Did you trick them or something? The Masters are wise and they have guided the temple for a long time! How could you do such an awful deed?" Katara asked, flinging her arms in the air towards him. Zuko narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, finally showing some kind of emotion.

"Why do you always think the worst of me? Can't I just be a normal person for once? I don't know _why_ they decided to give me this kind of treatment… but last night was far from _royal_…" he finished, his words disappearing into the wind. Katara's gaze softened as she took the words in. She didn't know the answer to his question herself. Since she could remember, her opinion of Zuko was always that he was a horrible, evil person, and it seemed like even the war's end couldn't stop change that.

Katara stepped towards him and clasped her hands in front of her, bowing her head slightly. "I'm sorry. I'll try to stay calm from now on," said Katara quietly, averting his gaze. Zuko sighed as she looked up at him. She sure had quite a temper for being born a water bender. Zuko could tell she was angry about something. His eyes widened as she continued to talk. "What about last night?" she asked timidly. Zuko stepped away from her and looked to the side, not saying a word. Katara rubbed her arm tediously and let the howling wind cut in between them. She shivered and closed her eyes as their robes battered against the forceful air.

"Are you cold?" Zuko asked, facing her. She held his thoughtful gaze and then looked away, embarrassed.

"Maybe we should go talk inside somewhere…" Katara said, her voice trailing off. Her face lit up and she began to walk to their left.

"Where are we going?" asked Zuko curiously.

"There's an open room I just remembered about down this hall. Students can go in and out when they have time, but this one is towards the back of the temple, so no one really uses it."

He followed her inside and his jaw dropped. Katara stood in front of him, holding her palm out and closing her eyes. A light lit up in the room starting from the tips of her fingers and it bounced into every corner. Without so much as a flame, the room was lit up with a dim sapphire glow.

..::-::..

Mayuri entered the library and scanned the aisles of books for Taiko. She smiled with relief as she walked towards him with a book in her hands. He looked up from his work, his eyes dropping low but they lit up when he saw Mayuri's beauty radiating from her face.

"Darling, what did you find?" he asked warmly.

She put the book down and flipped through the pages excitedly. "It's a book about previous prophecies! Perhaps it will be of some help," she said, deep in thought.

"It is entirely possible… however, I have been thinking about something we cannot find in books. I cannot strike from my mind the feeling I received when our traveler exited from the dungeon."

Mayuri looked up curiously and leaned forward, whispering to her husband. "He came by himself though. The prophecy said something about _two_ travelers. I think they need to come in a pair." Taiko turned away and thought for a moment.

"I have a doubt that it is Zuko we seek, however he did come unpredictably. We should keep every option we have available to decipher the prophecy," concluded Taiko.

"What about danger? Do the words bring good fortune?" asked Mayuri hopefully.

Taiko grumbled to himself and looked at her broodingly. "I am not certain, but it seems that some ill will befall a pair… the spirits spoke of two travelers and two doomed… at this point, it isn't clear whether or not they speak of the same two people. That is my concern," he said grimly.

His wife clenched her jaw and flipped through the pages in the book. Each page sliced through the air as the words darted through her mind. "What about the King and Queen? Didn't they mention those two people as well? Maybe they speak of us!" Mayuri exclaimed with wonder. Taiko scratched his chin and mused over her theory.

"It makes logical sense, as we _are_ the Masters of this temple. Titles as King and Queen would suit us well, would it not Mayuri?" he asked teasingly. She blushed awkwardly and batted his hand away with her own.

"Oh, don't speak so foolishly! We don't have that kind of power over people. Being a Master of this temple simply means we remain hidden so the students maintain their loyalty to our ways…" she wasn't able to finish her statement. Taiko's eyes flashed and a wide grin appeared on his face as he took her hands in his.

"That's it! We will become King and Queen! How long have we sat around doing nothing? Our powers have already reached a limit yet… there's a way we can grow more powerful!"

Mayuri's eyes suddenly glazed over and a shining smirk overwhelmed her pure face. "I want to be more powerful… I wonder how it would… _feel_…" she said dreamily. Taiko stood up and she rushed to his side eagerly.

"Books will not help us with this task. I was weary at first, but I believe we have gotten closer to the prophecy's true meaning. The spirits are warning us darling. Two travelers will come and rise against our way of life, this temple, and its students. We shall become the King and Queen that shatter their evil resolve! It will all happen in due time," he finished and kissed his wife passionately.

She stepped away and laughed brightly. "This is so exciting! I haven't felt this wonderful in years! Life has been so dull… we're finally in for a change!" Taiko beamed greedily as the two walked out of the library, leaving the books open and untouched.

..::-::..

Katara turned toward Zuko and beckoned him into the room. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing strange is going to happen to you."

He pointed at her darkly and muttered, "It already has. What did you just, _do?_" Katara's mouth opened and then she scratched the back of her head, laughing shortly.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I should have warned you. It's something I learned to do within the first week here. Do you want me to show you?" she asked kindly.

Zuko's head was spinning. There was nothing in his life he had wanted to do more than to train, but this seemed too unworldly. It was impossible to produce light out of nothing, yet she had managed it. Putting his hand to his head, Zuko walked forward and then sighed.

"Okay, I want to know."

"Hmm… well basically, you have to clear your mind of everything. Close your eyes," she commanded softly.

Zuko stepped back suddenly, remembering what happened the last time someone had told him to close his eyes, that someone being a girl just like Katara.

"Are you going to do something to me?" he asked awkwardly.

Katara laughed slightly and cocked her brow. "No, I'm not. What would give you that idea?" He shook his head and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Nothing, just tell me what I need to do."

She made sure he was calm and let the silence overwhelm him for a moment. "Clear your mind of everything and then think of your flow of energy passing through your body and mind. Got it?" Zuko nodded shortly and Katara smiled. "Good. Try to see what it looks like in your mind. Is there a color or stream?" she asked hopefully.

"No, it's all black," he responded with irritation. Katara put her fingers over her mouth to hide her smile, but she didn't need to; his eyes were closed. A thought occurred to her and she pointed her palm towards the center of the room, recalling the light she had created.

"What about now? Remember to keep your mind open."

Her soothing voice calmed him somehow. His heartbeat slowed down and he felt her voice ring inside of his bones. Zuko's nostrils flared and his chest rose as he took a deep breath. His jaw dropped suddenly and his face seemed more alert. "I can see it… it's a red ribbon…" Zuko replied, his voice full of awe.

"Take your palm and raise it. Now spread your fingers and imagine the ribbon extending itself into every corner of the room, shedding its light so that you can see. All right, open your eyes."

He followed her instructions and let his arm drop to his side. "The room… where did the red glow come from?" he asked surprised. Zuko turned towards Katara and saw her warm smile in the soft light.

"You made it Zuko, don't be so shocked. If you were accepted into the temple, then I'm sure you can do this and more," Katara responded optimistically. He watched her braid dance around her back as she walked over to the puffy mats on the floor. A small flicker hooked his heart and Zuko stood back as he blushed. He shook his head and sat down across from her, his head buzzing with questions.

'How did I do that?" Zuko asked quietly.

"It's simple really. I'm not surprised that you got it on your first try. The first thing I learned when I came here was that we each have a special form of energy that allows us to bend. No one really knows about it though, except us," she finished, smiling slightly. He scratched his head and sighed, trying not to think too hard about it.

"How come I can do it though? I never had any special abilities," Zuko remarked. Katara turned towards him and tightened her jaw.

"You ask too many questions! How should _I_ know why? You have that ability because you do, that's all there is to it. Now you just have to go to classes and learn how to use it."

There was a taunting silence while the two didn't say anything towards each other. In the dim ruby glow, whenever Katara looked at Zuko, his face seemed to be splashed with blood and she couldn't help but look away, the fear that ached in her body was coming back. She knew it was only light, but she couldn't help but feel endangered. Zuko saw her discomfort and finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah! I'm just fine! It's just… I've never seen a red glow before and it's… well it's very red…" Katara's voice trailed off and she looked away, her eyes round and sinking into her memories. Zuko's heart tugged in his chest and the words in his throat wanted to explode out into the air, so that he could comfort her in some way, tell her his reasons for everything he had done.

"Can you teach me something else then?" Zuko asked hesitantly. Katara looked up at him and then winced, seeing a vicious man with howling gold eyes instead of the ordinary Zuko she had helped recover that morning.

"I'm sorry… can we go back outside? I need some fresh air," she said while standing up. "Recall the light first though." Katara's legs lunged forward and she left Zuko standing there, not knowing what to do. Zuko growled with frustration as he looked around for a way to get rid of the light.

"How am I supposed to do this? She didn't tell me anything!" he yelled. Suddenly, a voice swept into the room and he dropped his jaw in shock.

"Pull the light back into you, for it is a part of you that you can control at will," it whispered. Panicked, he started to run towards the door, but then he stopped and recollected himself.

"No, I'm not going to run. I can do this."

He took a deep breath and then concentrated on the energy around him, imagining with his mind that he was pulling it back in. Zuko's arm became parallel to the ground and within a matter of seconds, the room was completely dark again except for the light streaming in from the open door. Once outside, he saw Katara with a couple of other people he recognized from before.

"Oh! Zuko! There you are!" said Laia as she bounced towards him. Her short hair swayed slightly as she grabbed onto his arm while laughing to herself. Zuko looked away awkwardly as she pulled on him. "Katara said that it was okay if we stole you away until lunch time! Sensei needed to talk with her so we'll show you around some more, won't we?" Laia looked at her friend and he patted Zuko on the back.

"Sorry we had to get you away from Katara. I bet you're a little dissapointed we interrupted whatever the two of you were doing!" The man chuckled but stopped short when Laia hit him on the head angrily.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I thought I told you a million times…" Zuko stopped paying attention to the quarrelsome people in front of him. Just ahead, he spotted Katara walking away, her head hanging a little. He walked towards her and then stopped, knowing that she wanted to be alone. His head spun as the sky was mixing into a dull gray sheet of clouds.

"What happened?" he asked himself quietly. They had been getting along well until they sat down and she had looked at him. He frowned as her figure disappeared. Zuko's eyes suddenly bulged as the man Laia was with bumped into him.

"Hey, don't look so down! I know you'll miss Katara but you'll still have loads of fun with us!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Come on Zuko! We'll show you the second floor! It has all of the fun classes!" Laia replied, dragging him down the hall. Zuko repelled his arm and the three of them started walking. The man standing next to him sighed as he stretched his arms.

"What an awful day it…"

"I'm not going to _miss_ her…" Zuko said quietly.

"Sure… whatever you say buddy," he replied sarcastically. Zuko looked away and followed them up the staircase, alone in his thoughts.

..::-::..

As promised, Katara found her way to the sensei's headquarters on the third level. She had never been given such an honorable call for a visit before and the vagueness of the message irritated her thoughts. Katara turned into a room with white oak doors and crept inside slowly. She outstretched her hand and let her light flow into it.

"Ah, welcome young water bender," said a sensei, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. He was aged and his hair was thinning. A grey beard flowed down from his chin to his chest. Katara bowed deeply and then straightened her back.

"I am honored to be here. May I ask why it is you sent for me, sensei?"

"Please, sit down. As you may know, or may not, I am the second ranked sensei of this temple. There is one above me and then there are the Masters themselves. I am here to teach only the most talented students who I have watched progress over their stay. You, Katara, I have chosen to learn a skill that you might one day need."

She sat still, her heart hammering in her chest, wondering what he could be talking about.

"The war has ended, but there is something that many do not realize. There are forces beyond us that are still trying to spread evil in the world. Those forces are unknown to us and need to be stopped if ever encountered. That is why you are going to learn a form of bending that is so discreetly practiced, no one knows it exists."

"What kind of bending is it?" Katara asked timidly.

"As with all of the forms you have been taught here, you will now learn how to separate chi from itself, thus creating a division between forms of matter. However, this form is more complex as it requires you to expel an enemy's chi outside of their body."

Her hands rose to her mouth and she suppressed an audible gasp. The sensei closed his eyes and clasped his hands together.

"You will be learning how to exterminate the enemy without even lifting a finger. Katara, only a few have mastered this skill, but with your background I'm sure it will not be so difficult for you…"

"But how can I even think of doing that to someone? I'd never want to _kill_ the enemy, just hurt them enough so they surrender!" she exclaimed loudly. A haunting chill passed through her bones and she shuddered as the wind swept around her. The sensei's eyes burst open and his voice boomed throughout the room.

"You will be taught, or you will face extermination yourself. Do you want evil to prevail? Are you going to sit by and watch the world crumble before your very eyes? I ask you once again Katara, what are you willing to do?"

Tears reached the surface of her eyes and they glazed over, but not one tear was shed. She looked at him with determination and then bowed her head.

"I will learn, sensei. I won't let evil destroy the world."

..::-::..

The dull tone resounded and Jet stumbled out of the class, quickly running through the halls, looking from door to door for any sign of her. He hadn't seen Katara since breakfast in the Gathering Hall and he was worried.

"Maybe she went to get some food," he mused to himself. Jet ran the other way, hoping to see Katara near the courtyard.

On the other side of the lunch line, Zuko stood with the chatting pair from before, also thinking about Katara. He wasn't really worried about her though, just curious to know her whereabouts.

"What are you thinking about Zuko?" Laia asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he replied blandly. She eyed him and then laughed pulling him further down the line.

"The food for lunch is a lot better than in the morning, so I'm sure you'll like it!"

"Yeah, it should be better then," he responded without a care. Suddenly, Zuko glanced over towards the entrance and saw a long braid swinging back and forth. His eyes widened and then the excitement of the moment passed; Katara was walking over to Jet. For a second, Zuko's jealousy clenched his fists but then he let it go. Those two were friends, and Katara had only spent time with him before because she was ordered to.

"Katara! Where have you been?" Jet asked with a forceful voice.

She scratched her neck and then looked up at the sky. The round circle of the halls towering above blurred her vision as she tried to remember. Katara looked back at him and shrugged, not being able to recall anything. "I don't know actually. One minute I was with Zuko and then the next..." Jet's right eyebrow rose in resentful curiosity.

"Oh? You were with Zuko?"

"Yeah, the gate keeper told me I had to help him learn about the temple…" she said distantly, trying to recall the memory of what had happened after that and before talking to Jet. He sighed and then nodded, realizing that there wasn't anything going on between the two of them.

"All right then, let's go get some food! I'm starving!" he exclaimed. They walked over to the line and Katara saw Zuko talking with Laia from before. Her gaze grew hotter as they passed each other. That girl was flirting way too much with a stranger like Zuko. She knew nothing about him and yet she was flinging herself at him, literally. As they reached the end of the line, Jet noted her anger.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't like that girl over there. She's being so obnoxious!" Katara said furiously.

Jet glanced down the line and saw the girl with the short hair talking loudly with Zuko. He smirked and then looked back at Katara's scowling face. "You mean the one that's talking with Zuko? I think there's nothing wrong with that. Why are you so angry? They're just talking Katara, why would that bother you?"

Her mouth dropped as did her folded arms and then she closed her lips tightly, letting the suspicion flow out of her like an opened river. She sighed as they moved forward.

"I just don't like her, okay? I never did."

"Suit yourself. Would you look at that? They're better friends than I thought! They're eating over there by that long tree, see?"

Katara looked where he was pointing and saw Laia sitting with Zuko on the ground. The nerve of that girl was simply unwavering and Katara had enough of it. Jet ordered the small bowl of dumplings and sighed.

"We have to share this. There wasn't enough for two of us," he said somewhat sadly. Katara turned her attention to Jet finally and laughed at his pouting face. She grabbed his arm and they walked over to a low table in the middle of the courtyard with other students. Zuko surveyed Katara's appearance with Jet and he grumbled softly to himself. He never knew what they were constantly laughing about, but it seemed like she was much happier being with Jet than she would ever be if she was near his horrid face.

"And then I thought, why not try and drop it from the roof? So we ran up the tower and dropped the pies onto the people passing by underneath! It was hilarious! You should have seen their faces Zuko!" Laia laughed loudly to herself as his gaze wandered through the courtyard. She slowly realized he wasn't paying attention and then she growled angrily. "Zuko? Zuko! I'm talking to you!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" he asked while sighing. Laia clenched her fists and stood up immediately. Zuko's face opened in shock as she picked up her food.

"You know, I thought you were cute before, but you're just a jerk! You don't even listen to me when I'm speaking! I've never met anyone as rude as you before!" With that said, she marched away, leaving giggling on lookers to stare after her and then towards an embarrassed Zuko.

Farther away, Katara and Jet were taking turns eating from their bowl of food. A howling breeze blew by and Jet slid down towards Katara so that he could shield her. Katara smiled at him and took the last bite.

"You want to go to my next class with me? I was thinking of going to one of the basic levels," Jet said while stretching.

She nodded as they stood up and smiled. "Okay. I was hoping to do something a bit less challenging." Jet narrowed his gaze and then looked away, ashamed. Katara quickly realized her mistake and put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes I forget that you can't bend. We've been here so long together that it's like you're the same level as me."

Turning towards her, his grin widened and then he bowed his head. "I accept your apology. Katara, I know you're more powerful than I will ever be, but I think that maybe one day I'll be able to get into a white level class. I just have to keep training." She beamed at him as they left the courtyard. Zuko watched them leave, walking as closely as possible beside one another. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The growing taunt in his flickering heartbeat was confusing him more and more as each second passed. Suddenly, the tone signaled that classes were going to start and Zuko stood up hurriedly, following a group of students. All he knew was that he needed to get to a class, it didn't matter which one it was. Katara and Jet had disappeared from his view. He hurried through a pair of black doors and no sooner had he entered did he see them both again. Their backs were turned away from him and he groaned slightly. The bell sang through the empty halls like a mourning song and there was no turning back. He'd have to face them sooner or later.

The room was lit brightly, a bunch of students in black robes swaying about it, trying to find a seat. Zuko found one towards the room's entrance and leaned against the wall sighing, letting his frustrations out like the sweeping wind. The sensei stood in the middle, his long hair hanging down his head, nothing holding it back. He smiled widely, a broom in his hand. The class settled down and a few whispers were silenced while the sensei spoke.

"Good afternoon class! Today is a special day because we are going to cleanse the mind of its impurities!"

"Ha, and you need a broom to do that?" croaked a man in the back, his friends laughing at his remark. The sensei raised his eye and then suddenly threw the broom at the man who had made the joke. He caught it right before it hit his chest and then he stood up awkwardly.

"If you're so smart, I'm guessing you know what to do then?" the sensei asked knowingly. The man laughed hesitantly and then looked at the broom, finally deciding to sweep the floor in front of him. A few snickers rounded the room and then sensei clapped slowly.

"Bravo. You have shown us step one of the cleansing ritual. You may throw that back this way if you will." The man shrugged and did as he was told. Using only one hand, the sensei grabbed the flying broom and everyone stared in shock. He brought the bristles towards the ground and then pointed towards the sides of the room. "Everyone may take a broom and then stand wherever you choose."

Katara brought over two brooms, one for her and the other for Jet. He tipped his head slightly in a thank you and she smiled, her eyes glowing. She hadn't done this in a while and she was glad they had chosen this class for the afternoon.

"All right, for those of you who are new to this, listen carefully. Take the broom and start sweeping the floor as our fellow student demonstrated. Good, now as you continue this motion, hold onto the broom tightly and close your eyes. Look for the inner part of you that holds your river of chi."

The room was filled with soft scraping brushes sliding against the floor and occasionally a broom would hit another, but other than that, it seemed as if they had fallen into an ocean's waves. Zuko realized what the sensei meant because of what Katara had taught him. He quickly found the ribbon like before and smiled at his accomplishment. On the other side of the room, Jet sighed, and Katara bit her lip, knowing that this wasn't something that Jet could do.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"It's okay Katara. Don't worry about it."

Everyone kept continuing the motion until the sensei's words filled the room once more.

"Now that everyone has found their own ribbon, spiral it down the broom and onto the floor. Let the ribbon become brushed by your broom as if you were sweeping away the dirt and grime held on it. Once you have done that, put your broom down gently, keeping close watch on your ribbon. And now, take your hands and let them flow through the air, folding this part of ourselves into a compact little lake, as I like to call it!"

He laughed quietly at his own joke, no one else finding it remotely entertaining. Katara sighed, having done this numerous times before. Suddenly, she jerked her eyes open as she felt a tug on her ribbon. Her gaze followed the ribbon as it swept across the room. She hadn't known it was extended out so far. This time, she began to recoil it and she told Jet she'd be back shortly. In and out of the maze of students she darted, and Katara stopped, finally seeing the problem. Someone's ribbon was tangled with her own. She looked up and then gasped, losing her concentration. Zuko was standing in front of her, obviously for the same reason.

"You?" they both asked simultaneously. They each narrowed their gaze and folded their arms as the sensei was making his rounds and happened to come near them. The anger was bursting in the air between them and their bodies were as alert as an owl before hunting its prey. Just one word and there would be an explosion.

"My, oh my! It looks like there's a bit of an entanglement between the two of you, if I do say so myself!" the sensei commented heartily.

"Entanglement? It's more like a giant ball of seaweed!" Katara bellowed. Zuko's chest burst out in an unbelievable reproach. She eyed him and raised her eyebrow.

"It looks more like an old ball of tumbleweed!" Zuko remarked, trying to sound more dominant than her.

"Oh! You think so? Sensei, what does it look like to you? Seaweed or tumbleweed?" she asked forcefully. He backed away slightly, waving his hands in front of his chest, a tear of sweat dripping down his forehead. Katara folded her arms more tightly. She didn't know how her ribbon got tied into Zuko's. It was something she had never expected.

"My, this is very interesting isn't it? I'm not sure what it looks like really, but I do know there is a reason this happened."

Suddenly, the whole class was silent and focusing onto the pair in the middle of the room. Everyone stood away in a circle, Jet looking at Katara with a grin on his face. Zuko calmed down slightly; at least this meant there was a way to fix the situation. In all of her times doing this, Katara had never had this kind of a problem before, so she listened obediently.

"This is a great lesson for all of you, so pay close attention! It is said that while cleansing your river of chi in the same room as another with similar inner conflicts, they will become entwined. This is what happened here. The only way to resolve this is for the two of you to simply discuss each other's problems. Go ahead, say what's on your mind!"

Katara turned towards Zuko with immediate shock. Likewise, he was stunned and didn't know what to do. She rubbed her arm awkwardly and then sighed.

"This is so pointless."

"I don't know what he's talking about," Zuko commented.

"Right. I don't have any problems. Do you?" asked Katara expectantly.

"No, I don't."

They looked down at the floor and squinted to see if their chi was still in a fuzzy ball. Katara bent down and picked it up with her hands. Zuko pulled on his fiery strand and Katara lunged forward on her face. The crowd of students whispered and some laughed. She picked herself up and then stood up to face Zuko who didn't know how to react.

"What was that for?" she asked demandingly.

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted to pull my ribbon back."

"Oh, so you clearly didn't see that it was still tangled and that I was holding onto it?"

Zuko shrugged and looked down at the floor. "Sorry. Your ribbon was in my way."

Katara took a deep breath and then put her hands on her hips. "Actually, I think you need to talk it over with Mr. Condescending and try to get _your_ ribbon away from mine."

Zuko raised a brow and squinted at her. "Condescending? That's what you think of my chi?"

"Yes, yes I do! Is there a problem with how I interpret your ribbon? I think that it gets in the way too much, like a set of sparks," she concluded, proud of herself and her comment.

"At least my ribbon is stronger than yours. Your ribbon is weak and gentle. We should probably just cut it out of mine," said Zuko with a deep and powerful voice.

"What? I'm not weak! I can figure this out myself! I don't need you or anyone else to tell me what to do!"

She yelled and stomped her feet as the blood rushed through her body and into her fists. A sudden blue flare lit up around her and the students all ducked as its wind burst out of her hands and hit the walls of stacked brooms. Her ribbon suddenly came undone and was flying around her wildly, like a funnel of water encircling her frame. Katara breathed slowly and closed her eyes, willing her chi back inside of her mind. Zuko stared at her incredulously and watched in shock as his own ribbon vanished into thin air like a popping flame. He felt it reform inside of his body and then he curled his fingers as Jet ran towards a swaying Katara.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked as he caught her by the shoulders. She smiled slightly and then sighed.

"I'm fine. It's okay," she said.

"No, it is _not_ okay! Look what you've done to my class!" the sensei squealed in horror.

Katara stood up and gazed around her. All of the students were heading out of the class, bitterly talking amongst themselves. Mats were plastered everywhere, and the brooms had flown out of their original places. Some were frayed at the edges, some were broken in half. Katara bit her lip and hung her head low.

"I'm so sorry sensei. This won't happen again, I promise," she said quietly.

"I'll make sure it won't. As punishment for using white level technique in a class with mostly black level students, and for destroying the classroom itself, you will stay and clean this room so that it is back to its original state. Understood?"

"Yes sensei," Katara said, sulking. The teacher walked over to Zuko and patted him on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to bear that. No wonder her chi was wound up with yours… I think she has some inner conflicts she needs to deal with," he whispered into his ear. Katara eyed the teacher and Zuko, who stood motionlessly, listening to every word she wished she could hear. Jet sighed and patted Katara on the back.

"Nice work Katara. I think you really scared him off. You should have seen his face! It's too bad that you have to clean the room up though. So I'll see you at dinner then?" he asked optimistically.

"No you will not. Added to her punishment, I will not permit her to eat dinner tonight. She needs to learn patience and proper behavior. This was simply an outrage! I would think that a white level student would have more manners! Hmph!" and with that, the teacher walked out of the room. Jet followed suit and then Katara was left alone with Zuko. He didn't say anything and an eerie moment of silence passed between them. Katara bent her head and sniffed shortly as the spreading dust reached her eyes. As he was walking out of the room, Zuko thought he heard a muffled cry, but it could have just been his imagination.

..::-::..

The Gathering Hall was packed to its edges in students that night. It seemed like everyone was there, except for Katara. Jet quickly found a seat towards the end of the room and sat down facing the wall. Similarly, Zuko was able to find a spot where no one else was sitting. He had managed to get through the rest of the day without seeing that annoying Laia girl who he had bumped into earlier. With this thought, he sat down in the shadowed prison where the small table was isolated.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice asked. Zuko recognized it quickly enough and turned his head to the left, peering into the dim light to make out Jet's face. He squinted and then glanced the other way.

"I don't need a reason to sit here, do I?"

"No, you don't, but it's rather interesting that we chose the same place to eat, isn't it?" Jet asked while fiddling with his noodles. Zuko remained silent and gulped down his soup quickly, wiping away the edges of his mouth with his sleeve. "It's hard to believe that we were almost like brothers once," Jet commented pensively. Zuko spat out what was in his mouth and turned towards him in complete anger.

"What? You and I were never brothers," he retorted with a flash of fire in his palms. Jet raised his eyebrow curiously and then sighed as the flames flickered away. A few people turned their heads from the closest table, and then looked away quickly while Zuko calmed down. He sat down and bent his head over the cold rice.

"I said _almost_ brothers. Back then, you seemed like a normal person, but I was wrong. But it was a long time ago, and I've been trying to forget the past lately, so I'll try to forget what you've done before." Jet stood up and began to walk away from the table. Zuko's hands were still clenched and his back was arched over the table as if readying himself for attack. Every inch of his body was anxiously awaiting the signal to pounce on the guy who brought up the painful memories of Zuko's past. "We made a good team, you and I, but there's a difference between us, because unlike you, I would never hurt Katara."

Zuko immediately let go of his clenched anger as he pulled back, stunned. His eyes widened and words couldn't form in his throat. He looked at Jet's disappearing figure and then took a deep breath, looking back at his food. Jet's comment tugged at his mind, pulling him into a swirling cloud of confusion. Zuko didn't understand what Jet meant; he hadn't hurt Katara, if anything, she was the one who had won most of their duels. Suddenly, Zuko stood up and took his tray in his tight grip. He looked around carefully before slipping into the shadows.

After shuffling through the brooms for an hour or two, Katara finished cleaning the room she had wrecked. She wiped her forehead and went through the door, closing it behind her with a heavy thud. A dull drifting mist hovered across the clouds in the sky and she stood near the railing for a moment, looking down into the courtyard below her. A few students were walking towards their respective rooms as the lights down below were extinguishing. Without a choice, Katara walked down the spiraling staircase and found herself on the first floor. Distant cricket chirps echoed in the soft breeze as she made her way to her room quietly and alone. A chill darted up her spine as Katara turned right and away from the open area of the temple. She found her room and took shelter in its warmth. However, as soon as she walked a few steps forward, a knock on the door halted her steps. Curiously, she ran towards the door and opened it wide. Expecting someone to be there, she smiled but the projected greeting turned into a puzzled mark that painted her scowl.

"Who's playing tricks on me now? Is it you Gin? Or maybe it's Hinto?" Katara called out into the empty hall. There was no response and she looked around, straining to see if she could spot any movement. However there was none, so she walked back into the shining light of her room. Just as she was about to step inside, Katara noticed the tray on the floor. Her eyes widened and her stomach immediately growled. With a quick glance in both directions, Katara made sure no one was watching. She took the tray inside and closed the door to her room. Outside in the hall, Zuko stood waiting behind a pillar. As soon as he heard the door shut, a small smile appeared on his lips. He quickly darted away, letting his bangs cover his piercing golden eyes.

Inside her room, Katara stared at the meal with awe. Someone from her class must have sympathized with her and brought some food back to her room. As she chewed on the cold noodles and rice, her mouth watered and even though it wasn't the most delicious meal she had ever eaten, it tasted like a feast to her hallow stomach. She was done in a few minutes and was about to put away the tray when she spotted a piece of folded paper under one of the plates. Her fingers unfolded it gradually and then her eyes widened.

'_I'm sorry,_' was all the note said. Katara stared at the bit of torn paper incredulously while she ran the sentence through her head hundreds of times in a row. It could have been Jet, but then again, there was no need for secrecy between the two of them. Suddenly, her lips parted and she gasped as she realized who it had been.

"Zuko…" she whispered as a slight tinge colored her face. Katara smiled as her heart began to feel warmer. There was no one else who would have needed to apologize to her and who would have left the meal secretly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a wall broke down, leaving a tiny hole for her desired trust to build in its place.

..::-::..

A quick knock signaled urgency as Mayuri always knew it to be. She quickly put on her crimson night robe and her slippers as she walked up to answer the door. Her head twisted around to make sure Taiko had not awoken. A loud snore emitted from his chest and she smiled, turning back around, her hair flying away from her head like a spinning skirt. Her feet shuffled through their house on the uppermost level and she opened the door slowly to let in only a stream of light.

"Who comes at this late hour?" she asked in a forceful whisper.

"It is Rafik, my Master," the sensei said in a low voice. Mayuri opened the door fully and let the man inside. She closed it lightly and then motioned him towards a room to the side where there was a low wooden table and puffy green pillows next to it. They sat down and Mayuri closed her eyes, touching the leaves of a tall bamboo plant near the sliding doorway. A soft light emerald glow grew in the room and then she sat down across from the sensei.

"What significant news do you bring me?" she asked after yawning slightly.

Rafik fidgeted and then looked up at Mayuri bravely. "Master, there was an incident in one of my lessons earlier today. One of the female students had used white technique in a clearly dominant black population."

"I don't see the importance of this," she commented, thoroughly unexcited.

"Please hear me out. Yes, it seems like an ordinary misfortune for the girl to behave so, but as I stood next to her, the power seemed to be growing almost infinitely and I was worried that my students would become harmed. I am not sure if she has found a way into the Art of Knowing yet, but her power was dangerous to say the least," he concluded grimly.

Mayuri's sleepy eyes suddenly became fully alert as she remembered the overwhelming tiredness she had felt earlier that day. She had felt it the day before as well.

"Do you know who the woman is?" she asked desperately.

"I'm not sure. I've seen her around many times but haven't interacted with her in a learning environment too often. Yet, the man she was having difficulties with I have also not seen that much of. I suppose he is new around here. I didn't sense a great amount of chi from him while this happened, but just as she started yelling in frustration, I thought I sensed his level grow with hers. However, I could be mistaken."

Mayuri looked down at her hands quickly and then curled her fingers tightly. Her powers were fluctuating, she could feel it, and it had been happening constantly after the reading. She lunged forward suddenly and then slammed her hands on the table, startling the man.

"Tell me what she looks like!" Mayuri demanded.

Rafik swallowed hard and then stammered. "She… she's got darker skin… and… and a long braid of dark brown hair!"

Mayuri sat back, stunned. "So it's her… that pest. She was near me when I felt it last time and if what you're saying is true…" Mayuri stood up suddenly and turned around, her robe draping around her shoulders loosely. Rafik chuckled, slightly embarrassed and then bowed his head.

"What action would you like me to take Master?" he asked steadily.

She waved him away as she slid the door open. "You have done the right thing by informing me of this woman. Go to sleep and forget it ever happened."

He dropped his jaw in shock and was about to protest but she disappeared from his view and a door next to him opened, leading him to a staircase down to the front entrance. Rafik sighed and then walked away from her presence. Mayuri pushed the wall back into place and then let her hand slide away from the cold stone. She griped her robe and then looked towards the flickering dim light of her bedroom where her husband slept peacefully.

"I won't let her take away my power. I don't know who she is and why I haven't known about her until now, but I swear to you Taiko, we will win this fight no matter what."

* * *

**A/N:** (wipes forehead) Phew! That was a long one! It a lot of hours to do haha… anyways, some things to clear up: 

Mayuri originally was an earthbender, but learned to manipulate fire as well… while Taiko is a waterbender who learned to manipulate air…

Students don't have a tight schedule, it's not a normal school… as long as they are doing something to benefit their learning, it's considered ok for them to do.

The robes are just like what they usually wear just black :P

Hmm… can't think of much more right now, except that the "Art of Knowing" will be described more in the next chapter :P So then, what'd ya think?? What do you like/not like about this chapter or the fic in general? Reviews/comments/feedback are like candy after dinner :D Thanks so much for reading!!

Have an awesome day!!

-Monika-


	4. White Daffodils

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 4

"_Sometimes, the timing can be just right. Yet other times, it's just a little too late."_

..::-::..

Thunder rippled through the air as Mayuri sat up alert in her bed panting. She turned her head and saw the pouring rain slashing at the window. An ominous dark grey gloom spread throughout the air as she stood up and sighed. The morning chill hung in the air around her head and she turned slowly to wake her husband. He grumbled and then twisted his neck so that he was facing her as another loud crack rocketed through the sky above the temple.

"Is it morning already?" he asked groggily.

"Yes it is darling," she replied rubbing his shoulders. He blinked a few times and then winced at her soft words. She had never called to him like an equal before. The sudden change became the focus of his thoughts as her arms slithered around his neck.

"I know it is not necessary to say this but… I love you Taiko," she said quietly as the pounding rain plummeted against the walls and the roof. The sweeping rush of wind froze his body as she kissed his neck tenderly. He suddenly shoved her away and rose from the bed quickly before pulling on his robe for warmth. Mayuri sat on the bed, stunned at his rejection of her affections.

"We don't have time for foolish emotions right now Mayuri," he stated as he combed his frazzled hair. She looked away dejectedly and then began to dress herself as well.

"I only said that because I do not know when disaster will strike. I would regret it deeply if I was not able to say that to you because something happened," said Mayuri, turning away from him, holding back tears. Taiko sighed and then walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. Our main task is to focus on decoding the prophecy and taking the necessary actions there after. Love is always between us, you do not have to speak of it," he commented and then let go of her. Mayuri felt the warmth slip away from her body and she shuddered, another blast of thunder shooting at her limbs. His words were intended to comfort her, but they made her heart feel emptier than before. It was then that she remembered what had occurred during the night. She muffled her shocked gasp and then hurried away to change. Taiko noted the difference but shrugged it off while he got ready for the day. He let his hair down and his bangs covered the sides of his face while the top most strands were pulled back into a braid.

Taiko wandered through their tower until he reached the very tip where there was a tiny domed room with a balcony and a door. The misty bitter air was at its coldest in the room and he braced himself while opening the door. Pelts of rain came into his view as a great hawk flew in, spreading his wings, dripping from head to toe with water. Taiko quickly closed the door and then stripped the animal of his message. The paper fell out of the tube, thankfully dry and in tact. He let the messenger hawk out into the storm again and then stood near a dimly lit torch to read the letter.

After a few minutes of reading the letter, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"This is what I have been waiting for," he whispered eagerly as he raced down the staircase, into the darkness that was spreading throughout the morning.

..::-::..

The distant growls of thunder and whips of lighting had vanished and in their place was a constant hum of lulling rain. That, paired with the already peaceful environment needed for her zazen class, Katara felt like her mind was floating among the beautiful clouds overhead the storm.

"And thus concludes our class for today. Remember that in rain there is radiance even though it may seem otherwise," the sensei said cheerfully. Katara stood up and stretched, bumping into a certain person that was doing the same.

"Do you ever look where you're swinging those arms of yours?" asked Jet with a laugh. She smiled and wiped his bangs away from his forehead, the place she had lightly scratched.

"Well I didn't think you'd be that close to me," she responded with a small laugh. Jet opened his mouth but then closed it and looked around, averting her gaze.

"So, where are you going next?" he asked as they were heading out the doors.

"I haven't gone to a white class in a long time, so I'll just meet you for lunch okay?"

He nodded and waved as they went in opposite directions. The rain was still drizzling and the transparent tarps were draped over the sides of the halls with the exposed railings. No one was allowed in the courtyard because of this and everyone would be eating in the Gathering Hall for lunch. Katara walked among the students and ran up the marble staircase to the second floor. Up ahead, she spotted a perfect pair of white doors. She smiled and began to walk in when she froze in her place. Zuko was in the room, his fire escaping into the air above him. Her heart jumped started her body and she moved forward. The students gathered were watching excitedly as Zuko spun the fire light in circles. His eyes suddenly caught Katara's glance and the fire disappeared instantly. Everyone, including the teacher gave each other puzzled glances.

"Bravo young man! That was surely a most interesting display of firebending!" he exclaimed. There weren't too many students there, as Katara quickly came to realize. The room was divided into four parts with an inner circle between the four sections. One was composed of rough earth and gravel while across from it was a flat square of paved flooring. Zuko stood among a growing plane of burnt grass while across from him stood three students who were looking into a pond of clear water. Katara walked over to the part of the room where the mist swam through the air and she could feel the tingle of water flowing through her body. Zuko looked at her through the corner of his eyes and then turned to face his partner. It was a man a bit older than him with long black hair. He pushed a ball of fire in Zuko's direction and then Zuko swallowed it with his hands, making the heat disappear. On the other side, Katara was demonstrating to the other waterbenders her technique of making the water disappear entirely into thin air. She raised her hands fluidly and then clasped them together. They stared in awe and then the sensei glanced from Katara to Zuko and back again. A grin spread across his face.

"All right. It is time for the first duel. It will be water versus fire. The two of you will face each other," the sensei commented, pointing both at Katara and Zuko. He stared at the teacher in shock and then looked at Katara whose face was edged in confusion and surrounded by concealed anger. They both locked into each other's eyes as they stepped into the center of the room. Everyone backed out of the way as a clear high pitched bell rang inside their heads. Katara immediately pulled the air from behind her and a wave of water propelled itself from the pond. Zuko shifted to the left and bent low so that his arm could spread out more. It circled the air in front of him as a sheet of fire formed and collided with her wave. Katara clenched her jaw tightly as the sizzling steam faded into her skin. Zuko stood up again and pushed his fists to the side, two fire whips forming in them. Katara gawked as her water whips found no opening. The hiss of combat made them both wince and she knew that in order to win, she'd have to try something new.

"They are both very similar and equal, yet there is something troubling in her moves," the sensei noted to himself. His whispers didn't reach Katara's ears so she continued her plan. Her whips slashed through his blazing attack and Zuko stumbled a bit, not expecting his fire to be extinguished. Katara jumped to the side and began to run at him, pulling the water towards Zuko. His gaze narrowed as Zuko saw the water speeding towards him, but he shielded himself in a flame filled wall. Katara smirked and instead of forcing the water directly towards him, she sent it underneath his feet. The water crawled up on his body, covering his legs, torso and finally his upper arms, until the water reached his neck. Zuko winced as he struggled to free himself of the watery grave. Suddenly, his anger burst and the flaming wall in front of him flew outwards, leaving Katara stunned and not ready to attack. She dived down to the ground and covered her head with her hands as the heat shot above it. The tunnel that wrapped Zuko like a present splashed down to the ground and he breathed deeply, a bell ringing in his head, signaling the end of the fight.

"It seems as if fire is the superior element, at least for now," the sensei remarked as Katara pushed herself off the ground. She glared at Zuko and then marched over to the sensei.

"What do you mean? How can the fight be over already?" she asked furiously. "I could have beaten him!"

The sensei shook his head and spread his hands apart. "Although you two are evenly matched, the imbalance of your center caused a significant decrease in the ability to maneuver your moves correctly. This interruption in fluid motion, for a waterbender, is critical and therefore you would have lost no matter what. Because you were not able to keep a hold of your advanced attack on your opponent while you defended yourself, I declare that the winner is the firebender. You should learn to keep your cool while in the heat of battle. For a student of the white level, it is a shame you cannot do that simple task."

Katara felt her face heat up as some students sighed with disappointment. Zuko shrugged his shoulders slightly and that made her even more embarrassed. She held his gaze as they walked off the field in order to let the next pair battle. Suddenly, she felt her legs walking up to him quickly and she couldn't tell them not to. Before she knew what had happened, she was standing right in front of him near the entrance of the room.

"I didn't know you had improved so much," she said with a hesitant smile.

Zuko nodded and looked towards the ongoing battle. "This white level class doesn't seem as difficult as I thought it'd be," he commented. Katara let her jaw drop and she was about to yell an insult at him, but she remembered what he had done for her the previous night. It was harder for her to attack him like she used to because of that unanticipated kindness he had shown her.

"Maybe that's why I lost. I underestimated you," she said as she smiled brightly, hoping he would understand her joke. He raised his brow and then glanced downward as if thinking about a past memory. Zuko suddenly turned and stomped out of the room. Katara reached out and her eyes became round and desperate.

"Wait! Zuko!"

She ran out after him but when she walked into the hall, he was no where to be found. Katara sighed and headed back into the room with uncertainty buzzing around her like an ongoing drone of bees. Her emotions regarding Zuko were constantly changing and she was considerably trying to be calm and collected near him, to be herself, which she was failing to do. There was still a blockade between the two of them, and no matter what, the past wasn't going to erase itself. She would have to try again later. It was decided.

"I'll talk to him during lunch and maybe then this problem will go away," she whispered to herself while she came back into the class.

..::-::..

The rain was still lightly drizzling outside but the clouds were thick and heavy, leaving the view from Katara's window to be very dull and unlike the one she saw at the time of beautiful sunsets. She scribbled quickly on the sheet of paper and then smiled, darting out of the door.

The Gathering Hall was full of students and it was hard to find him. Everywhere she looked, Katara thought she had seen Zuko, but when she tapped a man on the shoulder, it was always someone other than the man with the pair of golden eyes. After about fourteen tries, Katara saw another person relatively close to her, in a darker corner of the room, and she sighed.

"It's probably not him," she commented. Her feet walked forward anyway and she tapped the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me." He turned around quickly, his bangs swishing back and forth before his body became still. Katara's heart lifted inside her chest and she automatically smiled. He raised an eyebrow and backed away a bit from her eagerness. "Zuko! I've looked everywhere for you!" Katara exclaimed happily.

"You have?" he asked with doubt. Katara saw his finished meal and her stomach grumbled softly. She laughed to herself and put a hand behind her head while she extended the other hand towards him, in it a piece of paper. Zuko looked at it curiously and unfolded it while taking the paper away from her. Katara glanced at him and smirked as his face lit up with recognition. His eyes grew large and then he immediately turned towards her with a narrowed glaze.

"What is this?" he barked.

"You know what it is Zuko. Read it again if you're not sure."

He crumpled the paper as his fingers curled. "I don't know why you're thanking me." Zuko retorted angrily. Katara raised an eye and then folded her arms.

"There's no way you can deny it Zuko." She stepped closer towards him and smiled warmly. "I know what you did for me. I wanted to thank you for bringing me dinner last night." Zuko's breathing deepened as a faint blush spread across his face. He clenched his jaw and then a flame lit up in the hand holding the note. Katara stared in shock and stood back alarmed. People eating lunch started to look at them as Zuko moved towards Katara.

"There's no proof I did that! Why would I help you?" Zuko asked full of rage. Katara's heart sank to her stomach as the embers drifted towards the floor. Her plan wasn't working; it was only making things worse. Suddenly, someone stepped in between them and Katara was even more surprised than before. Zuko stood back as Jet drew his swords into a battle stance, Katara standing behind him like a cowering little child.

"Get away from her!" he yelled.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked directly into Jet's frustrated face. "I didn't do anything," Zuko replied calmly. Katara pulled on Jet's sleeve and nodded.

"It's true Jet. We were just talking. Nothing happened," Katara said weakly. Jet looked past his shoulder to Katara's hopeful face and he remembered his promise before. He sighed and put the hooks away. Jet eyed Zuko and stepped towards him. In a deep and low voice, Jet hissed through his teeth.

"Remember what I told you yesterday. I meant what I said and I won't hesitate to…"

"What are you talking about Jet?" Katara asked, her hands on her hips, her composure regained. He looked over towards her questioning face and then back at Zuko. The two stared at each other with mixed emotions and then Jet walked towards Katara. His voice drifted past her as he disappeared into the crowd.

"It's nothing Katara…"

"Jet! Come back here and tell me!" Katara grumbled in frustration, stomped her feet and clenched her fists. She turned abruptly towards Zuko and walked up to him. "Will _you_ tell me what he was talking about? Why am I always left out of everything?"

Zuko stared at her curious, angry face and shook his head. "It's just something between us. Nothing is wrong, so you don't have to worry," he finished. Katara suddenly let go of the building anger as if a dam of rushing water had been released by his words. She smiled with a hint of amusement sparkling in her blue eyes.

"So you can tell that I'm worried about the two of you?" she asked while leaning in and looking at him through the corner of her eye.

Zuko looked away from her and sighed. "It's obvious. You wanted to know as soon as he said something to me."

"You told me not to worry though. That must mean you're concerned about me too, right?" she asked confidently.

His eyes widened and then he returned his gaze back to normal. "No I'm not. I just don't want you to bother me." Katara's rising accomplishment had shattered in that instant and her gaze dropped to her fumbling hands.

"Oh, so I was wrong to assume…"

"Yes, you were wrong," Zuko said forcefully.

"Okay then, I'll leave you alone. As long as nothing's wrong between the two of you…" she said, her voice vanishing as she left his side. Zuko suddenly realized his mistake. She was trying to be nice to him, and he was pushing her away. So far, she was the only real friend he had, someone who knew about his past and accepted him for who he was, or that's what it seemed to be like. She had only gone a few steps before Katara felt someone grab her wrist. As her head twisted behind her, her jaw dropped. Zuko's firm gaze held her eyes and she was entranced by his close proximity and his forceful grip.

"I didn't mean it like that, what I said before, I meant…" Katara felt his fingers glide across her hand as he let go of her and then she turned around fully, smiling brightly towards him. Swelling warmth spread through her previously dented pride and she nodded.

"So you don't think I'm an annoying peasant or something?" she asked intentionally. Zuko wasn't expecting the reference to the first name he had called her. He shook his head and bowed.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry for calling you that before… your name…"

"Katara. My name is Katara," she responded cheerfully. "I already know you're Zuko, or do you have some other name I don't know about?"

He scratched his head, looking for an answer. "No, I'm just Zuko." Katara took his response to heart. He truly wasn't attending the temple to gain power over people. He wasn't even addressing himself as a prince anymore. Suddenly, her stomach growled again, this time louder than before. Zuko noticed and looked at her abdomen, almost allowing himself to laugh. The brightness in his facial expression was so refreshing that Katara thought she was looking at a stranger.

"It seems that you're hungry," Zuko commented. "There's still some more food I saved. Do you… want to eat with me?" he asked timidly and flustered. Katara smiled with the corner of her mouth and nodded.

"That'd be great." Zuko sat down, but to his surprise, instead of sitting across from him like he thought she would, Katara took a seat down right next to him. He looked down at the table quickly as Katara found some fruit on a plate and ate it. Taking a quick breath, he slid away from her slightly so that there was breathable room in between them. She reached for the bowl of rice and then smiled hungrily.

"So, do you like the temple so far?" asked Katara while facing him. Zuko looked up at the ceiling, around and then back at her. He nodded pleasantly.

"Yes, it's very… uh, rustic…" Zuko commented.

A moment of frozen silence passed as they stared at each other. Katara's mouth was a horizontal line, but suddenly, it exploded into a shining smile while she laughed shortly. Zuko's eyes widened and he scratched his head.

"Rustic? You think it's rustic huh?" she turned her body towards him. Zuko didn't understand why what he said was comical; to him, it was perfectly rational.

"I don't know why you thought that was funny," Zuko said sternly while looking away from her. Katara's wide smile toned itself into a bud of warmth.

"You gave me such a predictable answer, that's why I laughed. Of course the temple is rustic, but what do you think of it? I was expecting you to say how wonderfully calm the atmosphere was, or something like that."

"Oh."

"Well?" she inclined curiously.

"I guess I like it here… because I can finally talk to someone I know," Zuko said gradually, not knowing if he was truly letting her see that side of him. Katara's smiled widened slightly and Zuko saw the spark in her eyes, the one that had never been directed towards him before, but always someone else.

"Oh," she replied shortly. They stared at each other until the noiselessness surrounding them was sliced through by Zuko's hesitant chuckle. He glanced at her slowly and then saw her inviting smile. He immediately felt more comfortable sitting there, talking with her, almost as if it was usual for them to be having conversations like the one they were currently having. Just when the heated tension between Katara and Zuko started to cool off, a shriek made them both wince.

"Zuko! There you are!" Laia exclaimed excitedly as she bounced into her seat between the two. Katara and Zuko both edged back a bit in shock as Laia turned towards Zuko and flailed her arms in the air.

"I didn't know you were a firebender Zuko! That's so amazing, because, I can firebend too!"

It wasn't sure as to who was more stunned, Zuko or Katara. The waterbender suddenly felt that crawling green vine wrap around her arms as she folded them tightly together, pursing her lips as a heavy force pounded down on her back.

"How did you know I was a firebender?" asked Zuko while squinting.

"You're so silly! I saw you all the way from the entrance! I bet you scared her good!" Laia said as she casually flipped her thumb behind her to point Katara out to Zuko as if Katara was some insignificant painting on the wall. She clenched her fists and threw them downwards. Zuko saw Katara doing this behind Laia's back and his lips curled in an almost noticeable smirk. However Laia was fully aware of his change in attitude and she whirled around to face Katara who was perched on her seat and lunging forward like a hunter. "What are you doing?" Laia asked with confusion. "Can't you behave like a regular human and not a wild beast of some sort?"

"A wild beast? I don't resemble one at all! And Zuko's firebending doesn't _scare_ me. I am not a weak coward! You're speaking to someone of white rank!" Katara declared triumphantly, waving her title in the air as if it were a prize to show off.

"White rank huh? Aren't those students supposed to have manners?"

Zuko saw the immediate fury boiling in Katara's eyes; she even started to perspire. Katara growled and suddenly caught Zuko's stare. Her anger left her body almost completely; Laia was right, she was acting like an enraged animal. Katara managed to pull off a fake smile behind her irritation and she even laughed shortly.

"Of course we do, don't we Zuko?" she asked casually.

"Since when was I a white level student?" he asked with surprise.

"Since you defeated me in our battle during class of course," she said with a smirk. He felt the spark fly from her eyes and reach his own as they looked at each other. Laia was left standing in the middle, shorter than both of them, trying to get Zuko's attention.

"I have no doubt that Zuko could become a white level student! He's a powerful firebender and could beat you whenever he felt like it. I'm the same way, did you know Zuko? Us firebenders have so much determination, don't we?" she asked while hanging onto his arm. Zuko tried to shy away but she didn't leave him alone.

"Yes, we're determined," he confirmed. Laia squealed and then her eyes suddenly became round and misty. It was as if she was reaching for a dream and it was coming true.

"Oh, I just thought of the perfect idea! Since I'm just a black level for now, how about you teach me some moves and tricks so that I can become a white level like you!"

Katara's jaw dropped but she was confident that she knew Zuko well enough to know he wouldn't help a random person, at least that's what she thought.

"Okay, but there isn't enough room here," he said without expression. Even though Zuko didn't like her at all, he wouldn't pass up another opportunity to firebend. He was even slightly curious to see how well she could firebend; it had been a long time since he had seen someone besides himself control fire.

Katara's stomach flipped over as she saw Laia jump up excitedly. "I know the perfect place! We can go to that room where you and that girl were yesterday! Come on!" She pulled forcefully on Zuko's arm and without even getting the chance to say anything to him, Katara was left alone, watching them fade away into the crowd. Zuko's head turned slightly towards her and Katara thought she saw him glance back, but she wasn't sure. The amount of chattering students was decreasing and Katara finally came out of her trance. She realized that it wasn't just Zuko and herself that had been in the hall, because for that time, it seemed like no one else had been there. Katara suddenly jolted herself out of the dragging misery she was feeling.

"What's wrong with me? Why should I care if she goes with Zuko, just the two of them… alone…" Katara growled at herself and then slapped her forehead. Just as she did, her body became numb and her eyes alert yet droopy. A shielding wind forced her forward and she started to slowly walk out of the Gathering Hall.

..::-::..

"All you need to do is trust yourself and put all of the power inside into your fist," Zuko instructed.

"Like this?" Laia asked in her solid stance.

"Yes. Now you can move the attack in any direction you wish." She bit her lip and concentrated while striking her arm into the air above her. A swirling tunnel of fire shot up to the rocky ceiling and illuminated the room more than it was already. Zuko had called his inner light when they first entered the room and the red glow spread quicker than it had before. Since he had come to the temple, he had grown stronger each minute and he felt that rush of power inside of him, yet he was somewhat confused by it. Zuko heard a giggle and looked abruptly at Laia who had disrupted his thoughts.

"You know Zuko, you're not as bad as I thought you were. Sorry about getting mad at you yesterday. You don't hate me, do you?" she asked quietly.

The red glow bounced off her face naturally as a flame popped out of her forefinger. Laia held it in the air in front of her face so that the shadows jumped from her eyes to her nose and down to her chin.

"No, I never hated you," Zuko said calmly.

The flame extinguished as Laia excitedly clapped her hands. "That's so great Zuko… because, well, I never met anyone like you before. Everyone at the temple thinks I'm some stupid amateur who only cares about looks. But I'm not like that… and you're one of the few people who haven't assumed that…"

Zuko raised his eye as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. She sighed and closed her eyes, imagining Zuko's protective embrace around her.

"It's nice to know that I can count on someone to think of me like a normal person. I hate stereotypes, don't you?" she asked softly. He winced and thought of his title as a prince and shuddered. Zuko closed his eyes and shifted through his memories and the pain his past had caused him. False hopes resided in himself back then and he couldn't get rid of them, not until someone had come and turned his life upside down. She had shown him what little compassion the human world could offer; it was a true hope that began to breed in him slowly. He knew exactly what Laia meant.

Zuko opened his eyes, but to his surprise he saw a smiling pair of blue eyes in front of him, engulfed by the red glow of the room.

"What's wrong Zuko? It's like I'm a ghost or something! Don't look at me like that. It creeps me out a bit," Laia concluded and laughed a bit. Zuko shook his head as her voice destroyed the image in his mind. He stood up suddenly and Laia's lips parted sorrowfully. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry. I don't feel well. It was nice firebending with you. We should do it again sometime," Zuko said and gave her a slight smile. Laia nodded enthusiastically and watched him walk towards the door. He recalled the light and suddenly the room was dim and covered in darkness.

"Zuko! Wait until I leave the room! I can't see anything!" Laia screamed in panic. Zuko sighed and spread the light out again, enough so that she could make it to the door without falling over something. It came back to him instantly and then they parted ways. Laia watched cheerfully as Zuko turned the corner.

..::-::..

In the isolation of her thoughts, Mayuri thought that maybe she was wrong about the girl. She had observed Katara throughout the day through the Art of Knowing. Her inner eye tracked Katara's movements and saw nothing peculiar. She had lost to the new student who reminded Mayuri of her son, and then she had talked to him casually about the temple. But then there was that other boy who had interrupted their feud. Her thoughts were burning the inside of her forehead and she took a deep breath in as she wiped her hair away from her face. Her eyes jerked open as a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders. Taiko's silky voice edged its way inside of her mind.

"You are extraordinarily beautiful today darling," he said softly.

She smiled and then turned around to face him. He held out his hand and she rose from her cushion in the isolation wing of their upper tower. Mayuri greeted him with a quick kiss and then they walked through the room and into another with more light. The torches flickered as they stepped inside and slid the door close. Taiko held a wicked grin on his face the entire time and Mayuri was beginning to question him.

"May I ask why I received such a warm greeting from you dear?" she asked sweetly.

"It is because this morning a messenger hawk came with news from the other temple," said Taiko excitedly. Mayuri's eyes widened and she immediately rushed to his side as he pulled out a scrap of paper and unfolded it.

"What news do they bring? Will it help us?"

"It has done more than help darling. As soon as I read the letter, I rushed to the library and found the book that has opened my eyes to the world beyond," he said, his eyes shining. His wife let go of his arm and Mayuri looked at him curiously but confused.

"What are you referring to? I do not understand…"

"In the letter, it was made clear that there is a way to reach ultimate power. As humans, we have a certain amount of chi, however, there is a way to obtain more."

Mayuri's eyes glowed with stimulation as she realized her husband finally knew how to become more powerful.

Taiko continued with a mystifying tone in his voice, "There is such an object called 'The Orb of Chi'. It holds the balance of the world in place and stores an endless flowing channel of chi. Whoever obtains it must be able to receive its energy and use it themselves. That is what I believe."

"So if we find the Orb of Chi…"

"We will be able to stop anyone who opposes us. It will be a matter of simply finding it. I searched for any mention of the orb and I found a description in an old book taken from a mythical library somewhere in the desert. I am not sure about the origins and who exactly wrote it, but I think we can trust it. There is a drawback however," he said grimly. "It is possible that once in the orb's presence, it may work on its own will and transfer us to another dimension."

Mayuri gasped and tears began to roll down her face. "Is it possible that we could see our son again?" she asked desperately. Taiko suddenly growled and pushed her clinging arm away from him.

"Foolish woman! Do you want to protect our lives as stated in the prophecy or not? Our son is not coming back and there is no way we can see him again! Why do you constantly cause the memories of the past to resurface? We need to move on into the future Mayuri. Sometimes I feel as if you have no backbone in you. Stop clinging onto me and stand on your own." She became numb at his stinging words and then stood up straight, wiping her smudged face with her frail fingers. Her eyes focused in on Taiko's loose swinging hair and his braid as he walked away from her. "I am going to try searching once more for further knowledge. I will be back for supper."

The door slid open and Mayuri shuddered as it slammed shut. A slight breeze shifted her clothing and then she wrapped herself in her arms.

"I am not a frail woman… I am strong and I will not let anyone step over me. Taiko, you may think that you can order me around, but if there is a way, I will find my son. You have abandoned him, but I will not give up." She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Every day now, it seemed as if the life inside of her was leaking out of an invisible hole. Mayuri shook her head and slammed her fist onto the drawer table. Quickly thereafter, she turned and headed out of the door, in search for her own source of knowledge.

..::-::..

Up on the third floor, Katara walked to the beat of an inner drum, slow and deep, like it was a mourning parade. Her arms stayed still at her sides while she turned the corner and entered the set of white doors, as she had done the previous day. The shielding force at her back was still there, as was the constant and humming rain. Without moving a finger, the doors in front of her opened and she stepped into the darkness. A white light glowed in the middle and then she felt the heaviness subside automatically. She gasped deeply and fell to her knees, her eyes widening in and out of focus.

"What just happened?" she asked herself between breaths.

"I know you are confused, but in a few moments you will remember everything," a familiar voice echoed to her ears. Then, as if she was struck with a bow in her chest, Katara realized everything at once. This was the room she was summoned to yesterday, the one in which she had been learning to separate a life. A bucket full of emotions was dumped out onto her head and Katara blinked repeatedly, hoping it was a dream and the light would go away.

"You're the sensei who was teaching me about the Art of Knowing," Katara barely made the words come out of her hoarse throat.

"Yes indeed I am."

The white light grew and soon she was surrounded by clarity; the darkness had vanished. She saw his old figure and his flowing beard. His thin hair was pulled back so that it resembled an animal's tail. Katara clenched her fists and then felt the fury unleash itself without thinking.

"Why didn't I know where I was going? Something just hit me and I blanked out. The next thing I knew I wound up here… and why wasn't I able to remember what I learned yesterday? I only remember it now… but before I completely forgot!" Katara exclaimed.

"It is only for your own well being. If I were to let your memories stay with you, you would go about your life as a student here differently. Some might notice, wonder what it is that is wrong with you exactly. That is why I clouded your mind, and called you back here with my own will. Otherwise, you would not have known about your lesson today," the sensei said calmly.

"Oh."

Katara rubbed her arm as the chilliness of the room enclosed itself into her body.

"Shall we move on with the lesson then?" She nodded and sat down obediently. "Please recall yesterday's lesson."

Katara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I was taught about the Art of Knowing. There are many branches in this form of bending, and it has many unique powers hidden within it. The masters of this temple have gained as many abilities as are known in the Art of Knowing. It's the act of repelling the chi from an enemy that we started to discuss and it's one of the first talents a pupil learns from their chosen sensei while becoming a student of the Knowing," she concluded and then opened her eyes.

The sensei smiled and nodded. "Good. I see that you remember everything clearly. All right then. Today you shall learn all there is to this first art. Please stand." Katara did as was told and then suddenly saw a deer come out from behind the sensei's glow. She stood back startled, but quickly regained herself. "This is a deer that would have been shed of life for a meal by the staff in the kitchens, however I saved it for our lesson. It will be your first target using this art."

Katara gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "What? I can't kill it! Why would I kill such an innocent creature?"

The sensei growled in frustration and then sighed. "I have already explained that no matter what you do, this creature will no longer live. We prey on them for nourishment. There is no harm in you killing it. All right, since we have passed that minor problem, I will begin your instruction. Keep your arms at your side. Now look directly into the deer's face and try to look into the deer itself."

Katara swallowed hard and concentrated on the deer, however she couldn't find its inside spirit.

"I can't do it… I just can't do it!" she exclaimed.

"You must! You must face the truth and learn how to defend yourself! There is no alternative when facing the enemy! Now focus harder. Find the darkness inside of this being. Every being has a darkness lurking inside of them, no matter how holy they may seem."

Katara looked at the deer once more and into the pair of dark black eyes. She stared for a few seconds and then, surrounded by the quiet stillness of her mind, suddenly found herself immersed in a sea of dark blue waves. An echo of the sensei's voice filled the area around her.

"Look through the sea of anguish in the being and find the light at its core. Wipe away the waves of pain and grab the light."

She looked from side to side and finally decided to use her waterbending. Spreading her arms out wide, she formed and arch and pushed away all of the water. When she did that, a small glowing ball of light rolled away from her. She rushed towards it and then took it into her hands.

"Crush it."

Katara realized then that she couldn't feel her body, even though she was moving it. She was a lifeless entity yet she could still curl her fingers around the ball. Her other hand covered the left palm and the light was gone; the world became dark.

In a fluid rush, Katara returned to her vision and swayed. She hadn't moved an inch; she was still standing as she had been a few minutes ago, however the deer was lying on the floor, dead. A few tears sprang up to her eyes and the sensei disposed of the animal.

"You did well, however I am concerned with your lack of definition and direct attack. It took you quite a while to perform this art, but that is expected as it is your first time trying it."

Katara's jaw dropped and she stepped forward. "What do you mean? That was only a few minutes!"

"No it was not. I assume it might have been a few hours. I grew very weary just watching you standing there, struggling inside of your mind. I will let you know this now. While in this state of mind, you appear to be alive and alert. Your eyes were open and your body was still. If you do not perform it quickly, there is a chance you can suffer the consequences of your actions instead of your intended prey."

Suddenly, Katara felt the irritation stinging her eyes. She rubbed them viscously and then felt the wet tears streaming out of her eyes even though she wasn't crying. If what the sensei had said was true, then she hadn't been able to close her eyes for a few hours.

"I don't know if I want to do this anymore, my whole body is shaking!" she exclaimed as she observed her arms and legs.

"That is quite all right. You will not remember this encounter until tomorrow when I call for you once again. Now close your eyes… and drift away from this place… return to where you belong…"

The sensei's lulling voice made Katara's body follow his instructions. Again, she felt the heavy force pulling her forward. The doors opened and a world of darkness claimed Katara's mind.

..::-::..

Dinner was actually appetizing for Katara that night. She was in the Gathering Hall, the rain had died out and a small ray of crystallized sunshine was streaming through the windows. Her meal consisted of some cooked meat and she ate it hungrily, along with the rice and dumplings on the side. She stood up and walked out of the quiet room. Katara stretched her arms out above her head and then recoiled when she felt a small jab in her ribs.

"Ow! Who… Jet! I should have known it was you!" She laughed slightly as his giant grin spread along his face.

"Katara, where have you been? I didn't see you anywhere… it's almost like you disappeared," Jet commented, slightly worried. They began to walk down the hall and towards the courtyard. The sunset was still covered by the dispersing grey clouds, but the presence of warmth drew them towards nature.

"Me? Are you sure you didn't see me? I was at class… I think," she said with confusion as she cocked her head to the right. Jet shook his head and smiled.

"You've been so forgetful lately. That's not like you Katara," he said, still smiling. They reached the courtyard and Katara ran into it gleefully. The tarps had been lifted and a wave of fresh air hit her lungs as she took a deep breath. There was such a light bounce in her step that Jet couldn't help but feel like he was walking on air himself. He had felt empty and hallow all day long, and he was especially angry with himself for not sticking around during lunch. Jet stepped onto the grass, dew still clinging to each crisp blade. The temple's courtyard somehow never became muddy, and at that moment, Jet was glad of that mystery. Katara twirled around with her arms open as she craned her neck back to see the sky above her. It was clearing up, but the light was fading. Still, she was able to see the brilliant array of colors fading in and out of the clouds.

"Isn't this so wonderful? We've been stuffed up in the temple all day! It's a refreshing change, don't you think so?" she asked Jet cheerfully as he came to her side. They stood in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by a bunch of tall skinny trees. He looked at her radiant smile and nodded.

"You're right Katara. Being out here was a wonderful idea."

She turned towards him then, her face pulled back into a question. "Why do you keep saying my name?"

Jet gawked, the question unexpected and he was surprised more so because he didn't even realize he was doing it. He shrugged and looked away towards the grass.

"I'm not sure… hold on, wait here," said Jet quickly as he spotted something with his eye. She watched him run a few meters over towards a small pond and then bend down to pick something up. He jogged back towards her with his hand behind his back and Katara folded her arms.

"What do you have behind your back?" she asked accusingly. He grinned and extended his hand slowly. Katara gasped and reached forward. In his hands, Jet held a small bouquet of white daffodils, dampened by the rain that day, but not by much. Their petals were stiff and in place as they should have been. Her fingers grazed her hand as he handed them to her. A warm smile lit up her gaze as Katara took the bundle and put them up to her nose.

"Oh Jet, these are beautiful! But why did you pick them out for me? I could have just looked at them…" His gaze became downcast and he sighed heavily. Katara realized her mistake and laughed. "But I'm glad you did. I really love them. Thank you." Jet picked up his head and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm glad you like them too. I thought you should have some in your room, in case it rained like it did today," he said consciously. They walked over towards the pond where the daffodils were growing and Katara bent down to graze her palm over all of them.

"What do you think Jet? Should I pick some more?" she asked, her head twisted so she was looking up at him. He shrugged and then smiled.

"Whatever you want to do I guess."

Katara beamed and picked a few more up by the stems carefully. She shuffled through each one and then stood up. The darkness of the night was creeping in and to her surprise, a few fireflies popped up, making the courtyard sparkle. Without thinking, Katara grabbed Jet's hand with her free one and tugged on it.

"Look Jet! The fireflies are early! It's our lucky day, isn't it?" she turned towards him and exclaimed with a warm, gentle face. The knot in Jet's throat loosened and he grabbed Katara by the shoulders suddenly, causing her to drop the daffodils in her hand. Her mouth opened slightly in shock as Jet's serious face was in front of hers. "Jet… what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore Katara… I…"

He stopped his sentence as the glowing eyes dimmed in the sparkling darkness in front of his gaze. Katara seemed more beautiful at that moment than he had ever recalled. Jet took a deep breath of air and then continued softly.

"I can't help the way I feel about you."

Katara's eyes widened as Jet's head bent lower. His face shifted closer to hers and her heart started to explode into a run, yet her legs weren't moving. She closed her eyes, but just as their lips were going to touch, Katara turned her head away and pushed Jet's arms off of her shoulders gently. He jerked his eyes open and watched in suppressed sadness as Katara's gaze shifted uneasily to her hands.

"Katara… ever since you came to the temple, my life has had a meaning to it. I wake up everyday just to see your smiling face, no matter if you're angry or sad or happy to see mine. Please tell me you feel the same way," he asked desperately. She closed her eyes and then slowly opened them so she could look into his round eyes. Her heart had slowed down just slightly, yet her head was spinning out of control. The obvious clues had been dismissed and Katara had fully unforeseen his outpouring emotions. She remembered a time long ago when this moment would have seemed like a reality of her dreams, but now, she just considered Jet to be her loyal friend and nothing more.

"I'm sorry Jet, but I can't say that," she said, a tear forming in her eye. "I'm so sorry." She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her crying, but suddenly she saw a bundle of flowers in front of her. Katara looked up into Jet's smiling face and let her lips part.

"It's okay Katara, you don't have to say that. I should be the one apologizing. I expected too much. We're still friend though, right?"

She took the flowers from him again and smiled brightly. "Of course we are." Jet returned the smile and sighed. "Good. And you can have those flowers, I meant what I said before… they weren't just a way to make you fall for me or something…" he said jokingly. Katara laughed and hit him on the shoulder playfully. She saw his usual grin and knew that everything was okay between them. They walked out of the dazzling courtyard and took one last look at it. Jet sighed and Katara looked at him momentarily. His jaw dropped in surprise as he felt a soft pair of lips graze the skin on his left cheek. The feeling left as quick as it came and he turned towards her immediately. Katara was staring out at the courtyard with a smirk on her face. She looked at him and smiled.

"What's wrong Jet? Do I have something on my face?" she said playfully. He grinned and they both laughed as Katara bowed and began to leave. "Thanks for the flowers Jet! Have a goodnight!" she waved at him and then started to run into the dark halls. He sighed and his smile fell. Jet scratched the back of his head aggressively and then threw his hand away into the air.

"What did I do wrong? I thought she used to like me…" he said quietly to himself. Jet craned his neck up and saw the moon peaking through the hazy clouds. His foot scoffed the floor and then he walked away. Up near one of the balconies, a shadowed figure smiled mischievously as she slithered the words on her tongue.

"Now I am sure of it. You are the one I am looking for… Katara. You are not going to steal my power any longer. Taiko will know what to do. I will tell him tomorrow morning. As for that boy, he is useless. There is no power in him. At least the girl knows who she deals with. That just means I need to find the other traveler."

Mayuri took a deep breath and then disappeared. She had watched the whole encounter from her secretive corner. She had heard everything with her innate ability to track whatever sound she liked. However she wasn't the only one who had seen the encounter between Jet and Katara. The waterbender was walking to her room when she gasped. She saw Zuko up ahead but he was growling in frustration to himself and throwing shots of fire into the dim halls. Katara hid behind a pillar and peaked out to see what he was doing.

"Why does it even matter? I'm no better."

The comment confused her more than she thought it would. Her eyes became alert as she saw a sensei approaching him. Zuko stood straight and bowed in recognition.

"Young man, you know the rules. No bending in the halls. It is time for pupils to go to their rooms for quiet studies and thoughtful reflection before going to bed."

"Yes sensei, I'm new here and wasn't aware of those rules. I will go at once," Zuko said obediently. She heard the sensei's footsteps vanish and then there was silence. Katara chanced looking for Zuko one more time, but to her astonishment, he was nowhere to be found. It was like he had become completely invisible and his movements inaudible. She sighed as Katara looked down at the daffodils. The sensei was right. She needed some peace and quiet so that she could think everything over. Yet when it came down to it, something was missing. There was a hole in her thoughts and it was draining Katara of her memory.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, you've got to admit, even though we all love Zutara, Jetara is also just so adorable!! So this chapter was my tribute to Jet and the possibility of "Jetara" (which is not happening because we all love Zuko way more hehe) ;) For those of you who don't dig the totally long chapters, they will get shorter in the near future… maybe in two chapters perhaps? I won't say why… but I think I won't be able to write so much lol :P Anyways, what did you think? I'd love to know what your favorite part of the chapter was when you're reviewing!! Thanks for even reading this far!! It's very appreciated!!

Until next chapter!! (Oh, and did you understand the whole "Art of Knowing" and "Orb of Chi" business?" I hope so! Thanks again!! Have a wonderful day or night :P

-Monika-


	5. The Glass Vial

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 5

"_Emptiness is only overwhelming if you let it be."_

..::-::..

The white daffodils were standing tall in a clear vase Katara had put them in. The morning light shined onto them with hazy beams of warmth and Katara opened her eyes slowly. Her arms lifted heavily above her head while she stretched and smiled remembering her dream from the night before. Jet had admitted hidden feelings for her.

"I don't know why I dreamed that though," she pondered. Suddenly, Katara's eyes widened and her vision became clear as she saw the flowers drinking in the clear water that was set at their feet. It hadn't been a dream; it really happened and Katara shook her head forcefully, not wanting to believe it all. She looked at the flowers again and sighed. "I have to face him sooner or later. But we're still friends, nothing really happened!" Katara said optimistically. She smiled to herself as she changed and headed out of her room, making sure first that her bed was made, the grey sheets were tucked in at every angle and the pillows puffed to their fullest. The door closed gently and Katara squinted to adjust to the morning light. It was going to be a good day; she could feel the positive energy flowing through her bones as she took each step.

A few students bowed their heads in greeting while she made her way to the Gathering Hall. Katara smiled and nodded back, a typical gesture for anyone she saw. The railings in the open halls looking down the courtyard vanished as she skipped down the shadowy staircase. Right when she set foot onto the first floor, Katara bumped into someone and she closed her eyes at the impact.

"Ow," she said as her feet momentarily jumped back. Her eyes looked up and her mouth became paralyzed into an oval. His dark charcoal hair glistened in the morning light, and his figure seemed to loom over her. Katara felt a rush of blood to her face as she cut the stare with Zuko. She chuckled and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"No, I should apologize for not looking," he said quietly. The moment of embarrassment passed and Katara found herself smiling widely.

"Were you going to breakfast?" Katara asked. He nodded his head and looked away. There wasn't a moment in his time that Zuko could get away from Katara and her cheerful expression. Katara saw him sigh and she tugged on his sleeve lightly. "Let's go then, or are you suddenly not hungry because I ruined your morning?" she joked casually. Zuko looked back at her and let himself smile slightly. There was no way she could ever ruin his morning.

"No, you didn't do that," he said. Katara watched his eyes light up as he looked at her and she felt more assured of herself. She was finally getting to know Zuko like a human being and not the enemy. They started to walk the few steps toward the hall and once inside, they waited in line together. Tables of students were already filling up and Katara found one that was empty near the entrance to the hall. Quickly, the two of them took their seats and this time, they sat across from each other; the table was square, and large enough for only four people. Katara began to eat her noodles and cream with enthusiasm. Zuko just watched with amusement as she did this. She suddenly stopped and looked up at him mid-slurp. The noodle slithered into her mouth and then she wiped her face.

"Are you waiting to see if I die? The food isn't poisonous you know," she said with a smirk. Zuko looked down at his own meal and widened his eyes, realizing for the first time that it wasn't porridge.

"It's different than before," he commented blankly.

"It sure is! I haven't had this kind of breakfast in a long time… I wonder why they decided to switch the menu." Zuko took a bite of his food and found it superbly delicious. Katara caught the enjoyment written on his face and she smiled to herself. A few silent minutes passed by as they ate their food and listened to the drone of conversation around them. Katara pushed her bowl aside and leaned her head on the palm on her hand. Zuko looked up at her while finishing his own meal and watched curiously as she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Katara turned her head towards him and dropped it so that her eyes were pinpointed under her eyebrows, making her look like a hawk.

"I'm getting tired of this place," she said and then craned her neck up toward the windows in the walls. Her fingers reached for the sparkles of dust in a ray of sunshine near Zuko's hand and he withdrew it slowly, thinking at first that she wanted to touch his hand. Her fingers circled through the warmth and she sighed happily. "I miss the weather outside, going places I never went before and even the cold nights in the forests." She took her hand back and placed it in her lap. Zuko looked at her directly in the face and saw something change. Her eyes drooped and her mouth spread apart into a frown.

"You miss traveling… with the Avatar?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

A spark of light exploded in her eyes when he mentioned Aang. Her lips parted, she looked at him intently and then she shook her head. "It's not necessarily that I miss traveling with him, just that I miss… traveling…" Katara said distantly. At that moment, she saw Zuko's face, full of concern and even almost worry. She could feel the air around them circling, bringing more warmth to her body and heart, where she felt the words sweeping away the dust, revealing a nightmare that she never understood. The moment felt right; the two of them were being open and honest, and more than ever, Katara wanted to know Zuko's reasons when she asked him why he had saved her and hadn't bothered with anyone else.

"Oh," Zuko said, letting out a blast of air from his chest. For some reason, he felt relieved to hear she didn't miss the Avatar as much as she longed for adventure, yet it seemed like she wasn't telling him something. Zuko wasn't going to ask for an answer though; he had asked once and she had answered, even if it was not the whole truth. They weren't close friends yet and as acquaintances, it was as far as he could go. Suddenly, he met her gaze as she lifted her head. Her eyes were round and her chest was rising and falling faster than before, making him believe that her heartbeat was accelerating. Just this sense of awareness caused his own heart to beat faster as he awaited the intense look in her eyes to become words.

"Zuko, can I ask you something?" Katara asked quickly. Her fingers clutched onto the edge of the table and she pursed her lips while breathing deeply. The bulbs of sweat surrounded her forehead as she raced back and forth inside of her own mind. She desperately wanted to know, but then wavered and thought that he would be offended and angry. Seconds of agony passed for Katara as those seconds turned into a minute of curious anxiety for Zuko. He remained calm and collected though, patiently awaiting her next words.

"Now what could the two of you possibly have to say that doesn't involve me?" Jet asked out of nowhere. He smiled and sat down next to both Zuko and Katara who leaned back in surprise. The tension of the moment was gone. Katara suddenly growled at Jet who shrugged his shoulders and looked at her with wide eyes. "What? Why are you giving me that look?" Once Zuko came to his senses again, he knew exactly what Jet was trying to do. Without a word, he stood up and bowed to them both. Katara's lower jaw fell slightly.

"I have to go to class. It was nice talking with you, Katara," Zuko said and then walked past her and out of the hall. Katara looked at his diminishing figure and leaned her body forward, but decided it was no use in shouting his name. He wouldn't come back anyways. She twirled around in her seat to face Jet and scolded him.

"Why did you have to do that? I was just about to ask him something!" Katara wailed. Jet raised an eyebrow and folded his arms while leaning his elbows on the table.

"What were you going to ask him?"

Katara took a deep breath and then held it in. She let go of it and let the tension in her face disappear. "It was nothing important. Sorry I yelled at you. Can you forgive me?" she asked sweetly, looking into his face. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course I can forgive you. What are friends for?" They stood up and Katara looked around to see how many students were left. Jet watched her and sighed. Hidden with his charade, he was still wondering how he could just be friends with her, and nothing more.

"It looks like almost everyone has gone to class. We should go too."

"Is it zazen time?" Jet asked cheerfully. Katara laughed and nodded. "Yes Jet, it's zazen time."

As they were heading out the door, Katara suddenly became paralyzed by recognition. It had taken her a few minutes, but just then she heard the echo of Zuko's voice in her head.

"He said my name…" Katara whispered to herself. She smiled lightly, a renewed joy forming in her heart. Jet turned around and cocked his head.

"You coming?"

She ran to catch up to him and they stepped into the gleaming sunlight.

..::-::..

When Katara walked into the room with colorful mats, she knew exactly where she was. She chose one with light blue fringes on the ends and sat down, raking her fingers through the edges before placing her hands in her lap. Jet took the flattened mat next to her with the gray and brown cotton fuzz sticking out of it. She smiled at him and then let her happy expression drop as she saw Zuko's scar a few seats away. Katara immediately looked down at her lap and tried to calm herself down. It had been a perfect moment, ruined by a perfect man she could never seem to stay angry with. The sensei began her session and the woman's calm soothing voice helped Katara initially.

When the room was silent, except for everyone's breaths, in the darkness of her vision, Katara saw Zuko's anticipating face. He wanted to know what she was going to ask. It even looked like he would answer whatever the question was going to be. Then the picture changed and turned into a reenactment of Zuko jumping right in front of her, among the flames and fire. She felt her heart racing, her body withering and helpless, just like on that day. Then she smelled the smoke, the burning smoke and she saw Zuko's glance, so powerful yet empty of words. Katara's darkness was overwhelmed by just his golden eyes then, sparkling and waiting, just waiting like an endless stream of light that never wanted to shine. It was scarred, she was scarred, and then everything turned to black.

Katara gasped as her eyes shot open. Most of the students were looking at her with concern, some with angry scowls on their faces. The sensei was seated next to her, holding onto her hands gently. Katara looked into her calm green eyes and let herself become peaceful once more. The sensei smiled and brushed the sweat off of Katara's face with her fingertips.

"Are you all right now?" she asked.

Katara nodded and swallowed. Her lips were dry and the inside roof of her mouth was scratchy and jagged. She needed water. Her eyes bulged and became blurry. The sensei let go of her and Katara turned to see Jet sitting next to her with a small smile, holding a cup of water in his hand. She took it gratefully and drank it in one swoop. Katara took a deep breath and gave the cup back to Jet. The sensei closed her eyes and placed her hand on Katara's head as she stood up. A murmur rolled through the class as the sensei came back to the middle of the room.

"I am sure that most of you are wondering what just happened. It is natural, however, that someone who is so highly ranked become so entwined into zazen that they find themselves recollecting the past in a vivid form of tension as was shown. However, this only happens if there is a deep inner conflict that has not been resolved. Katara will not have to reveal what that is, because it is her own situation, and so I must ask that each of you respect that and put these events away from your minds. This session is now over."

Katara stared wide eyed at the teacher and then turned swiftly to Jet.

"What does she mean? What happened?" she asked.

Jet scratched his head as he helped her stand up. "Well, while everyone was mediating, you sort of started to shout and scream loudly. It was a bunch of nonsense, but we all stopped and listened to you anyways. What was going on with you? It was like you were being attacked or something."

Katara stood back in horror as she put her hands to her mouth. She shook her head and leaned in, whispering. "Please tell me you're joking Jet. There's no way I could have done that!"

"I'm not lying Katara. Why do you think everyone was staring at you?" he said bluntly. She looked around and saw some students still staring at her with confusion. Katara immediately ran away from him as he reached out to grab her. She pushed through the crowd of students and stumbled forward out of the room. Katara felt herself lose her footing and then a pair of hands held her elbows in place as she stood her ground. Her loose strands of air blew across her face as she looked up into Zuko's face. His eyes were narrow and she felt his grip tightening. She gasped and pulled herself up at once.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely. Katara remembered every painful detail and nodded her head while trying to smile.

"I'm just fine Zuko!" she beamed. Zuko frowned and folded his arms. He saw her desperately trying to remain composed. Her eyes were beginning to glisten in the sunlight while others rushed past them.

"No you're not," Zuko stated. Her smile broke and the dam of tears fell down her face as she ran away from Zuko as well. At first he went after her, darting through the students and even shoving one or two out of his way, but in the end, she disappeared and he stopped, looking down into the courtyard where a few birds had flown up into the air. The water in the ponds sparkled as the warm breeze announced the day's wonderful presence, but to Zuko, it was far from a joyous day. He had heard her agonized moans and he knew that she had been thinking about something painful in her past. Zuko clenched his fists and walked away.

Near the door of the classroom, a figure stood near a pillar, clutching her breast while taking deep, choked breaths. Mayuri reached for the cold slab of marble as she slid down to her knees. Her damp hair clung to her white skin and she closed her eyes as she wrung her hands together as if praying.

"It is them… I have found the ones… Zuko and Katara…" she said with her breath slipping away from her mouth quietly. Her torso fell to the floor and she smiled happily as the pain shattered away into the darkness of the shadows that surrounded her. All of the students had gone the other way and thankfully hadn't spotted her. Suddenly, Mayuri's eyes widened as a familiar looking man came out of the room.

"Katara? Damn it! Where did you go?" Jet asked himself. He started to walk to his right, but heard a soft moan and turned around. He stood back aghast and then rushed to the woman's side. Jet lifted her head carefully as she sat up, leaning on him for support.

"What happened?" asked Jet with confusion. He looked at her glamorous robe and the beads she wore around her neck and wrists. Jet hadn't seen her in the temple before, but she seemed to be of a high rank. The emerald sparkles in her crimson robe made him blink continuously as they stood up together. Mayuri held her hand on his shoulder firmly until she was sure she could support herself. She clung to her aching sides and then walked away. Jet reached for her, only moving one step forward. "Wait, I don't know who you are!" Suddenly, she vanished from his view completely, in an instant, and then he shook his head as a flooding wave of thick air swept through his body. It left him and then he stood around looking bewildered.

"Am I going crazy? What am I doing here?" Jet shrugged and walked away into the empty halls. Farther within the building where there was no open air and no connection to the central courtyard, Mayuri walked among the halls that were lit with torches and walls that were covered in paintings. She found one that was a portrait of a deceased Avatar long ago. That Avatar was a woman wearing a brilliant red gown, ready to be ordained as the peaceful leader of the world back then. Mayuri took a deep breath and pressed her palm onto the Avatar's palm. She pushed forcefully, sending a simmering spark of fire into the wall. Mayuri caught her breath, using all of her energy into moving the sturdy marble back and to the side, revealing a hidden tunnel. She rushed into it and started to run down the dark corridor, not even noticing the scraping wall that was closing in behind her. She ran until her legs were so stiff that she thought they had turned into metal pipes. An open light was growing at the end of the tunnel and she smiled thankfully as she stumbled into her own tower.

"Mayuri? Why did you come from Ayama's Pathway? You know that we should only use it in case of emergency," Taiko stated. She ran towards him and lunged into his embrace, sobbing into his robe. "Woman! Get a hold of yourself!" he wailed.

"I have found them Taiko! I know who the two travelers are!" Mayuri cried. Her muffled words escaped into Taiko's chest as he gripped her shoulders and picked her chin up. His eyes darted quickly from her quivering lips to her tear stricken eyes.

"Are you positive?"

"As positive as ever. Katara… and Zuko… the one who came here only a few days ago."

Taiko pulled his wife into his strong embrace and stroked her back gently as her arms wrapped around his torso. He clenched his teeth and let his fingers fall through Mayuri's delicate strands of hair.

"How did you find out?" he asked quietly.

"I was following her and she came out of a class, bumped right into him, and as I watched them interact, as I watched him hold onto her, I felt it, the pain and torture withering through my body! I have felt it before, and this time, it was at its strongest level yet."

Mayuri gaped as Taiko left her side and stood up, pacing the room in circles. He placed his fingers around his chin and his other arm behind his back. His hair swayed back and forth, this time, all of it falling down his back except for the bun on the top of his head. Taiko suddenly bent down to his wife and helped her rise up. She looked at him in awe as she saw a smile form on his lips.

"There is no need to worry. I have just thought of the perfect plan to dispose of these assassins, and it has something to do with the Orb of Chi." Taiko's haunting voice sent chills through Mayuri's spine and as he said those words, an eerie calm spread through her head, resonating to the tips of her toes.

"How do you plan to incorporate the Orb of Chi?" she asked softly.

His eyes gleamed and Taiko's voice boomed. "I have researched it more, and have… received information from outside sources. The orb is located on the top of a distant mountain range, hidden so well that none have succeeded in retrieving it."

"If none have succeeded, than how shall we?" Mayuri asked with a small voice.

"We will not. That is why someone else will find it for us."

The realization overwhelmed her and she collapsed into her husband's arms. "Will this plan work?" she asked as her vision was dimming.

"Just leave this all to me, darling."

She felt his warm lips on hers and then her world went dark.

..::-::..

A dull tone sounded and Katara stopped running right away. Her feet turned the other way and she began to calmly walk to the third floor.

In the hidden shadows, Taiko darted through his tower and up to the third floor where the sun was shining brightly. He winced as his eyes weren't well adjusted to the light, but he found the pair of doors that he was looking for and he entered the room silently. The sensei that had been teaching Katara looked up and scrambled to his feet when he saw who was there.

"Master, you have come here of your own will, I am greatly honored."

Taiko slowly stepped to the sensei and smirked. "I have a feeling you know a student that is called Katara," he said confidently.

"Why yes, I do. Just recently I chose her to be one of my pupils."

"Oh? Is that so? It is very curious indeed that I was not informed… however I understand that some messages are not delivered to my tower. It happens. Would you care to explain what you have been teaching her, sensei?" Taiko asked while pacing gradually around the middle of the room.

"We have begun training in the Art of Knowing, the basic survival skill known as Hikku, to be exact."

Taiko stopped in his place and the resonance from his heels echoed throughout the walls of the hollow space. He turned his head to face the sensei and raised his eyebrow. "Has she mastered Hikku yet?" he asked.

"Almost, Master. In fact, I am summoning her just now for another lesson. She has the abilities yet she lacks resolve in finishing the task. Katara has performed only once and even then it took her a few hours. I could say that I was beginning to worry if she would still be alive."

Taiko's lips curled as a shadow encased his eyes. He stepped up to the sensei who bowed at his close proximity.

"Very well. I think that today is the perfect time for her to learn what pain feels like, am I right?" he asked the sensei.

"I am sorry, I do not understand what Master means." Taiko handed him a vial and it slipped into the man's palm as his eyes widened. "You surely do not mean that I must…"

"Yes, you must fill this vial with her chi. If not, I might find some other source that lies right in front of me, at my fingertips." Taiko's hand glided over the man's bald spot on his head and the sensei shivered. He nodded and sighed.

"I will do what Master wishes."

With that accomplished, Taiko walked out of the door, each step echoing in the sensei's heart. As the sunshine reached his face, Taiko swept his hand over his gaze to protect it. The balcony was empty and he didn't need to rush any longer. Up ahead, he saw someone coming towards him. At first he felt the need to hide his appearance, but then he felt a soft ping in his upper abdomen. He snarled and walked forward. As he got closer, Taiko saw the girl named Katara, her braid swinging back and forth, almost unable to stop as her body walked on its own. Her eyes were vacant and dim, her mouth hung limply and she walked right past him without noticing his presence. Taiko watched as she entered the white doors and he smirked. His plan was off to a flawless start.

Inside the room, Katara's body shifted and she felt in control once more. The sensei sighed as she sat down without even resisting. This time, her memories flooded her brain the instant she opened her eyes from the trance. She gritted her teeth and looked at the sensei defiantly.

"I'm here. Can we get this over with?" she asked bitterly.

"I understand your pain and agony. Your memories are not fully aware of what happens here, but in due time…"

"I don't care what happens in due time! I want to live a normal life, where I can smile when the sun comes out, knowing that there's nothing missing. You don't know what that's like, so don't say that you do!" Katara yelled and interrupted. The sensei sighed once more and held his forehead in his forefingers.

"All right, I do not understand. How about we focus this energy of yours into a simple fusion of good and bad chi to begin? Take this vial and hold it."

Katara took the small glass bottle into her hands and immediately took a sharp intake of air. Its icy edges burned her skin yet she held onto it firmly, noticing that there truly was no red mark or burn.

"Now focus on the vial, inserting your own chi, the part that leaves you frustrated and confused and any other emotion you do not want to feel, and leave it inside of the glass so that it will not bother you any longer."

She heard a certain change in the sensei's instructed voice, but ignored the warning. Her eyes stared into the glass bottle as she thought about everything that caused her life to be what it was now. It all whirled together into a large pot of stew inside her head, and then all she needed was the fire. The flames that Zuko brought into her life when he arrived at the temple, the confusion she felt each time she saw him, and then the easiness she felt as well, all destroyed by her past aches. She gripped onto the vial so tightly that she was sure it would crumble beneath her strength, yet instead, she suddenly saw a luminescent cloud form inside the closed container. Her eyes popped open from their frustrated state of mind as the tension flowed away from her. Thoughts that pounded against her head were no longer there and she felt a great sense of freedom. She smiled brightly as she handed the vial over to the sensei.

"Don't give that back to me! Whatever I just did, it feels wonderful!"

The sensei took the vial away from her with a small ounce of regret in his veins. Katara saw this expression and remembered the lessons she came to learn.

"Teach me sensei. I don't want to be weak like that anymore. I was a mess, a puddle of mud, and I never want to see myself in that state again," she said confidently.

"There is nothing more I can teach you. You have learned Hikku, the expelling of an enemy's chi, and you have performed it well. Now, you have resolved issues within yourself, and you can concentrate on the task instead of the outcome. You may leave."

Katara stood back, flabbergasted. "What? That's it?"

"Yes, that is all. Now go!" the sensei yelled furiously. A drifting wind lifted Katara's robes slightly and she suddenly became very cold inside. She shivered as the doors opened and her body curled, yearning for the warmth outside. All at once, the dread, the horror and the confusion was injected into her veins and her eyes bulged. Something was wrong with her; it was like half of her was missing. Even though she was becoming frantic, the sensei waved his hand and she started to walk away, calm, and collected, noticing nothing about her surroundings.

..::-::..

Her head was pounding and for once she wished that the sun would crawl into a cave somewhere and leave her in the dark where the light couldn't reach her face. She felt the emptiness building in herself again. This time, it was worse than before. Not only did she remember the awful memory during zazen, but she also felt a leak somewhere inside of herself and she couldn't plug it. She was being drained, and Katara became frail. An older woman passed by Katara as she made her way to the Gathering Hall. Katara blinked as the image of an old woman resembling her grandmother vanished into a man who was walking with his back bent from some kind of injury. She sighed and thought about her home, the place where nothing went wrong but where everything that was wrong started.

She made it down the flight of stairs and to the first floor where she walked into the bustling Gathering Hall. The noise irritated her more than ever and she could barely stand still in line. Her fingers flipped through her loose hair; for some reason her braid had come undone. Just realizing that now, Katara stared blankly at the wall and tried to remember when it happened. Yet there was a black wall in her mind and she couldn't remember. She sighed in frustration and took her meal. In continuation of that morning's spirit, she had an elaborate tray filled with meat, rice, sauce, soup and crackers. No one seemed to be staying in the huge room, so Katara remained and ate her lunch in peace. When she was done, she walked outside and relaxed, seeing that there were some clouds in the sky and that there was shade near the twisting tree trunks in the courtyard. As she approached the calm atmosphere, Jet came toward her with a smile on his face.

"Looks like I found you."

"Sorry Jet, I can't talk to you right now," she said with a sigh.

His head titled back and he scrunched up his face. "Why not?"

"I need to find Zuko and talk to him, alone. Sorry," Katara said and shrugged.

Jet watched in shock as she passed him without another glance. He scowled and clenched his fists. "How did I become second best over night? Damn fire prince!" He kicked the ground and stomped away fuming. Katara hadn't seen his tantrum and focused on finding Zuko somewhere. She knew he'd be there and when she squinted, she saw him near the tree she had first seen him near a few days ago. Katara ran up to him and sat down on the grass. He was lying against the trunk and he lifted his eyelids slowly when he heard the ruffling grass. When Zuko saw who his guest was, he immediately shifted and sat up, resting his hands on the ground.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Katara pinched her cheeks so that she'd smile, but it turned into an obvious fake gesture.

"No, not really," she said. Zuko crossed his legs and leaned forward while Katara watched the wind roll through the blades of green grass. She sighed and looked up at Zuko, not knowing what to say. "The weather is becoming warmer. It's going to be summer soon," she said semi-cheerfully. Zuko nodded and then she looked down at her legs. Katara wrapped her arms around them and dropped her head onto her knees.

"I like the summer… it's a good season," Zuko stated while looking up at the sky. Katara's eyes glanced at him and she saw the strict curves of his jaw and neck as he watched the clouds up above. His narrow face pointed upward and when he looked back at her, she saw his rectangular eyes come alive, glistening in the heat like pools of gold water. They stared at each other without blinking and then Katara let her legs fall to each side as she crossed them like Zuko's. She sat up and took a deep breath of air, letting it rise and fall inside of her, almost filling the void.

"I should have known that… we're complete opposites you know…" she said with her words drifting into the air.

"You like winter then?" Zuko asked.

"That's right. But I don't like it when it's cold somewhere other than my home. Here, it's just unnatural. The warm weather should have been here a couple of weeks ago, but it's not."

"It's coming though, and then it will change," Zuko said optimistically. His hair danced across his face and Katara's eyes widened, the image coming in and out of focus. The smell of burning fire engulfed her and she couldn't take it anymore. Zuko saw her eyes watering and her fists clenching the earth beneath her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he scooted towards her. Katara backed away while gritting her teeth.

"Why Zuko? Why do you care if something's wrong with me?" she asked loudly.

He sat back, arrested by the unexpected question. For a moment, it seemed like she had paralyzed him and she worried, but then he closed his mouth and his eyes, calmly taking in the warmth of the air. Katara breathed less heavily and waited for him to say something.

"What do you mean?" were the first words he said to her, and Katara became furious. She stood up and pointed at him accusingly.

"Don't play tricks with me Zuko! I'm fed up with wondering about everything, so just answer me. Why did you decide to save me, why did you help us? Why did you suddenly decide that your father wasn't worthy of living?"

Her chest rose and fell rapidly and the anger was swimming away from her quickly, as if the hole inside of her had opened wider. Zuko narrowed his eyes and quickly stood up so that he was equal in height, even greater. Her hand fell down to her side and Katara watched in awe as Zuko's face burst into an explosion of fury.

"_Why?_ Why did _you_ help the Avatar? I don't need to explain myself to anyone, especially not to you! What I did is in the past. Don't remind me of it!" he exclaimed.

"You want me to not remind you of it? How can I do that Zuko? I remember it every single day! I was going to die, I had no one to help me, but… you _did_… you helped me and from then on I remembered that feeling, I lived in it! The choking smoke, the blazing flames, all ready to kill me! How can I not ask to get a simple answer from you?" she asked with desperation. Zuko clenched his fists more tightly and snarled at her. He had never thought she'd ask him about the past. He thought that maybe she would just leave it alone, they could start on new ground. There was no reason for her to bring it all back to him now. It was a living nightmare, and the pain was haunting him as she spoke of it all.

"I don't need to do you any favors. I look out for myself first and I refuse to tell you anything. I don't know what you want from me, what answer you must get from me. I don't have any confessions and there's nothing important about what happened. It was just a coincidence you were there! That's it."

Katara stood back with her mouth open. It wasn't the answer she had wanted to hear from him. Tears didn't sting her eyes. The air didn't make her shiver. Somehow, all of those words had made her realize that there was nothing in her hopes except for a far away dream. Zuko kept his glare low and directed towards her. There wasn't anything she wanted more than to rip it to shreds so she'd never have to see him again. Suddenly, amidst the invisible chains from the past that linked them together, Laia appeared next to them with a confused look on her face.

"Did I just miss something?" she asked simply. Zuko rolled his eyes and growled in frustration.

"Do you always have to come when we're in the middle of something?" Katara asked her bitterly.

Zuko turned his head toward Katara and folded his arms. "We're not in the middle of anything. We're done talking."

Katara's eyes bulged and she stamped her foot into the ground. Her shattered hope was in pieces, but she was gluing them back together with each second that passed. She was starting to hate Zuko more than before. He never stayed the same for a minute. One day, he was kind and apologetic, the next he was betraying her. It was the same old cycle and she was tired of going in circles.

"That's great to hear, isn't it Laia? He's yours from now on, all right?" Katara said as she turned around to walk away. Zuko stared at her unbelievingly and then leaned back.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked.

As Katara twisted around again, another person came to join them. Zuko's anger faded instantly as Oraka's smiling face greeted them all.

"Why isn't it nice to see you all out here in the sun! It's a beautiful day, huh?" she asked cheerfully. The three students didn't say a word and looked anywhere but at each other. Oraka laughed shortly and then stretched her back. "Well, as it turns out, the two of you need to come with me." Both Katara and Zuko looked up at her in bewilderment. "Don't look too shocked now! It's just a little meeting with the masters…"

There was a long gasp from Laia and then she squealed as Zuko passed by her.

"Oh wow! Zuko, you're so lucky! I wish I could go with you… I don't know what they want with_ her_ though," Laia stated pungently.

Katara glared at her and started to follow the gate keeper. They walked in a single file line, a few feet separating each other. The silence was bitter and finally shaken by Oraka's humming.

"You know that song? It's one of them folk songs they used to sing! Some crazy tale about two lovers… for-bidden from one a-nother… or something like that…" Katara growled in irritation as Oraka sang the few words. She remembered exactly what song she meant and it wasn't a great time for the gate keeper to be alluding to something as outrageous as the assumption that she and Zuko could fit that tune. Zuko turned his head slightly and raised his brow.

"What is it young one? You don't like that tune?" Oraka asked politely while they walked up the staircase.

"No, not right now, thank you."

"Oh well, suit yourself."

They reached the third floor and Katara felt a haunting chill sweep through her body, as if she had been there before recently. She bumped into Zuko's back without noticing and he turned around half way to acknowledge her. Her mouth opened and she was about to say something when Zuko responded bitterly.

"Will you watch where you're going?"

Katara glared at him and stood in her place while Oraka led Zuko to the right side of the temple.

"Stay where you are dear! I'll be back to fetch you when he's done talking with the masters!" Oraka yelled back.

Katara sighed deeply and then rested her hands on the railing overlooking the courtyard down below. She watched the few students who remained as they scrambled up to get to class when the dull resounded. Katara growled; she was fed up with hearing that tone. Her eyes dropped then when she realized how angry she had become by Zuko's response. She had been hoping he'd say that he was sorry for the pain he caused her, that he never meant to betray her trust in the first place, and that he saved her because he was human and didn't want to see her hurt. Katara had been apparently wrong though, and now she was being summoned by the masters, for what reason, she had no idea.

Down the corridor where Zuko and Oraka had disappeared, the older woman chuckled and Zuko raised his brow.

"The two of you would make a nice couple, you know," she said with amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Don't even say that!" There was a pause and then Zuko said, "what gave you that idea anyways?"

"Oh, nothing really, just that I could hear your spat all the way from the second floor when I was coming to get the two of you. Mind if I give you some advice? Don't be too harsh with her. Women tend to be more sensitive to what you say, trust me. Okay, well this is it. Go on in, and I'll be waiting here."

Zuko stared at her incredulously. She had said nonsense, but it seemed to make Zuko rethink his actions. Yet there was no time to do that because the doors opened and he stepped forward into his future.

..::-::..

The doors closed behind him and Zuko saw the familiar couple sitting down in the middle of the room. A low table was set in front of them with steaming tea flowing through the air. He bowed immediately and sat down on his knees.

"I have come at your request," Zuko said.

"It is nice to see that you appear in good health. We have something very important to discuss with you Zuko," Taiko said seriously. Mayuri averted Zuko's gaze and she looked down at her shaking palms. She clasped them together and inhaled deeply, yet not making a single sound. Her eyes fluttered and then she breathed out, finding herself to be calmer than before. Mayuri's husband knew what he was doing.

"As you may have noticed, summer is coming soon, and it is actually sooner than we want to believe. You have only been here a few days but you have progressed more rapidly than any student we have heard of. Even though you are new here, every student will be informed just as you of a new tradition at the Second Temple of Sanoroi. As you may or may not know, the Sanoroi was a clan of benders that wanted to go beyond their natural abilities. They questioned how they became apt at their forms of bending and so on."

Taiko took a sip of his tea and paused while Zuko waited to listen further.

"It was their interest that supplied the founding of this and other temples. Each generation learns more about the world around us, and in us as well. I am sure that you understand what your chi does by now," Taiko stated.

Zuko nodded and replied, "I have learned and performed several tasks that have to do with my inner strengths, as one sensei told me."

"Good, then we are on the same page. You know that the entire basis for this temple's art of bending stems from the inner foundation of chi. Benders have that unique quality in their chi that allows them to bend, and it is the different types that supply us with that power. The Avatar has all four chi's created at birth, yet we, my wife and I, have managed to manipulate the elements closest to our natural chi. I am a waterbender by birth, yet I am sometimes able to bend the air around me at will. My wife, bends the earth, yet has the power to produce some fire as well."

Taiko looked at Mayuri and she finally picked her head up to look at Zuko directly.

"It is true. It took us many years to perform, but we meditated and found the power within ourselves," she said quickly and then looked away. Zuko raised his eyebrow and observed her more carefully. He had never met anyone who could manipulate his element before; it was almost an insult to say it like that.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you explain why I am here and why you are telling me all of this?" Zuko said roughly yet within perfect manners. Taiko pursed his lips and looked at Zuko with a nod.

"I suppose you are correct in wanting to know those things. What I have said so far explains why I chose you for a special task. As I said, each generation in the temple tries to lead a way into newer realms of energy that can help us here on earth. We have discovered a specific Orb of Chi, which literally is a glowing orb of chi. It is so rare and valuable because it hides within it the balance of the chi in the entire world. If someone were to find it and take a hold of its power to use for the wrong intentions, the consequences would be devastating."

Zuko's eyes widened and he nodded. "So this Orb of Chi, what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, in our situation, as masters of this temple, we are obliged to find it and stop any evil minded person from abusing its intended creation. However my wife and I must stay at the temple and store our energy. It seems that we are aging more rapidly than we have thought we would, and since we ourselves cannot perform this task, we have chosen you as the student with the most potential to achieve this goal. Here is a map that I crafted to assist you on the journey. It is long and dangerous, but I am sure that it will be of no challenge to you," Taiko concluded and handed Zuko the scroll. Zuko opened it and stared at the markings and scribbled names of towns. He rolled it up and looked Taiko in the eye.

"I still don't understand why it is I you have chosen. What if I refuse?" Zuko asked calmly.

Taiko's smile disappeared and he sighed. "As I stated before, there is going to be a new tradition. Every summer, students will be assigned tasks to be completed. Your task is so significant that we needed to speak face to face and have this confidential conversation. I also wanted to hand you that map personally. You can refuse, but that will ensure your exile from all five temples and it will render the award money to someone else."

"Reward money?" Zuko questioned. Taiko produced a box of gold coins from behind his back and Zuko's eyes enlarged.

"This is what you will receive after completing the task and bringing the orb back to this temple. I will gladly give you some of this now to pay for the journey. Not only are you going to receive this monetary reward, but you will have the satisfaction of knowing that you saved the world from destruction," Taiko chimed in.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Why can't the Avatar do this?"

Mayuri breathed sharply and turned toward Taiko. The man was intelligent and wasn't going to be fooled easily. Taiko remained poised under the pressure and relaxed his wife by squeezing her hand.

"The Avatar is running all over the world trying to maintain peace in every little corner of it. Do you really think he can do everything? What is your answer? I am pressed with time and need a response."

Zuko looked away and stared at the cream colored wall. Its rusty marks plastered all over it reminded him of the mountains and of journeying once more. He had come to the temple seeking peace, but he only found conflict and the past coming back to haunt him. Zuko turned to the pile of glistening gold and thought of the things he could pay for with that money. He bowed his head low and put his hands on the ground in respect before standing up and stowing the map away inside his robe.

"I accept your offer," Zuko said.

Taiko's lips curled and he nodded. "That is good to hear. I am certain of your success. There will be an assembly later on in the evening to inform everyone of this new tradition. Be sure to remain interested and shocked as everyone else."

"Thank you for everything," Zuko said, and turned to leave the room. He stepped into the open light where Oraka stood waiting for him.

"That took a while! I was almost going to just leave when you came! You're a lucky one! No one except me knows the way to the master's chamber! Come now, I need to fetch that girl and then I'm off for a break!" She chuckled but Zuko seemed to be alone in his thoughts. They passed the various rooms more quickly this time and soon enough, they saw Katara.

She picked her head up when she heard the footsteps coming towards her. It had taken them a long time and Katara wondered why it took them so long. Zuko's pace slowed down as they neared her and she stared at him, not knowing what happened or how he felt. His facial expression was less tense than before and his eyes were sagging, his scar burnt out of its striking expression.

"It's your turn missy! Come on now, I don't have all day!" she exclaimed jovially. Katara started to walk forward and she kept staring at Zuko's face. He was averting her gaze, until the very last minute when she was only inches away from him. His eyes lifted to his right as she looked up to face him. Zuko suddenly felt a sharp jab in his heart as he realized what was going to happen. He would most likely never see her again once he set out on his journey. In that moment, Katara saw a spark of realization and was ready to believe that his eyes meant he was sorry for their argument before. But she was done worrying about what he might have thought or the reasons behind his actions. Zuko felt her arm graze his as she finally stepped away from him and followed Oraka down the hall. He turned to watch them disappear and he sighed, closed his eyes and turned away, forcefully walking down to his room.

..::-::..

Mayuri was holding her breath and looking around the room nervously. Taiko growled quietly and slapped her hand so she'd stop hanging onto him.

"Do not be so foolish! She cannot harm us. I have full control of her no matter what. Be quiet, I think she is coming now," Taiko said.

Katara stepped inside timidly, not knowing what to expect. When she saw the pastel green glow surrounding the woman, her eyes zoomed in and stared into Mayuri's. The woman narrowed her eyes with a glare that sent chills up Katara's spine. Katara shook away the feeling of uneasiness and bowed her head shortly.

"We will make this quick and as painless as possible for you, Katara," Taiko stated without smiling. She tensed up just as he said those few words, trying to prepare herself for anything. "We are starting a new tradition this evening for the student's during the summer. There will be an assembly explaining further, but in a general summary of what is going to happen, I will tell you that you are going to be assigned a specific task. You will have to travel outside of this temple and possibly visit others along the way."

Katara stared into Taiko's hard face and tried to figure out what her task was going to be. No matter what it was, it seemed to be the answer she was looking for. A new journey sounded like a fresh start to her life.

"There is evil spreading in this world, as I am sure you are aware. It was never completely vanquished when Fire Lord Ozai was defeated by yourself and the Avatar along with your friends. Once we found out that you had aided the Avatar and that you were a master of waterbending, we knew at once that the day might come when the world would need you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are getting at," she said openly.

Taiko sighed and shook his head. "That is what he said as well."

"Who? Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Yes. As you know, he was sent in here before you. I assigned him a task, to bring back the Orb of Chi. You do not need to know what it is necessarily, however you must be informed that it holds the balance of this world inside and evil beings crave its power. One of those who are spreading evil is…" he paused and then looked up directly into her eyes. "Zuko."

Katara stood back and let her mouth drop in shock. Her heart started to race and she shook her head slowly. "So you're saying… he wants the orb for himself?" she asked, her throat dry.

"Unfortunately, it is true. The noble family of the Fire Lord who started the war has been tainted by their unholy use of bending to achieve higher power from the comet. Zuko has been waiting for the perfect moment, and I had my doubts when I let him become a student in my temple, but it was all in good reason. I was able to assign him the task of bringing the orb back."

"But he's going to use that power! How could you just tell him fetch it for you?" Katara asked incredulously.

"That is where you come in. Your task… your task is to follow him discreetly, and before he reaches the orb… you must kill him."

Her eyes widened and she almost choked on the dry air around her. She stared in disbelief at the two people sitting down in front of her and shook her head.

"No, there's no way I'm doing this! I can't kill him! I'd never do such a horrible thing… he hasn't even done anything! I know I helped defeat Fire Lord Ozai… but Zuko… it's not possible for me to kill him, or anyone else for that matter."

Taiko raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Is that so? Are you definitely positive that you cannot kill… it is as easy as looking into his face…"

Katara swayed slightly and narrowed her gaze. "What are you talking about… looking into his face? But what will that do?" She paused as suddenly, the energy that had been draining out of her forced itself back inside and into her mind. The whizzing thoughts scrambled to their respective places and she looked around the room in a confused daze as the memories flashed through her vision. In the room with tall white doors on the third floor, where she could almost reach the sky, she had learned how to kill. The painful truth and all of his instructed words caused her legs to wobble and she lost her strength. Katara fell to her knees and withered in front of Taiko and Mayuri.

"It's true… I know how to kill… and without even touching him… was that what it was all for? Did you have this planned out?" she asked as she looked up at Taiko with dread.

"No, it was not. It just so happened that the timing was right and the sensei had chosen the right student. Stand up, you may leave now."

Katara pushed herself off the ground and rested herself on her bent knees. She gripped the table's edges and looked from Mayuri to Taiko with a reserved quiet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it. Even though Zuko may be evil, and he's betrayed me before, you were the ones who gave him the task, the way to get there. There's no reason for me to be the one…"

"Yes, you will be the one who kills him. You need to save the world Katara. He has betrayed it into thinking that the Fire Prince defeated his own father, when the truth is he was just waiting for the right time to take the world as his own. Zuko will never suspect you of deception. You need to play on his desires for conquest and for a mutual companion. Then, you will rid the world of the last evil it needs to face."

"I still refuse." Katara stood up and was about to walk out of the door when she felt a familiar presence near. She turned around and saw the vial of her chi in Taiko's hand. "How did you get that?" Katara asked in shock.

"I asked the sensei to help me. I thought it might be useful in case you refused. See, with this, I will be able to make sure you carry out your task."

Taiko gripped the vial firmly and Katara wrapped her arms around her torso instantly, feeling a shot of fire burning inside of her body. She struggled to breathe through the torture and to remain standing. Mayuri's eyes widened as she realized finally how her husband's plan was going to play out. Taiko let go and Katara gasped. She stared at him in disbelief; the pain was gone.

"So you see, you have no choice Katara. I do not want to hurt you, but I will have to if you choose not to fulfill your task. It will be better if you wait a few days until you are farther away from the temple, then rumors will not spread. I will be able to tell, as will my wife, where you and Zuko are and what is happening. As masters, we have achieved the highest ability to use our inner chi and we can look far outwards from this temple. And now, you must leave us."

Katara stood her ground and shook her head. "You are sick and twisted! Now I know why no one has seen you before! The students would never come if they knew what their masters were truly like!"

"Oh dear, you do not understand, we are simply trying to save the world," Mayuri suddenly said.

Katara looked at her smirk and felt weaker than before. Taiko began to grip the vial and Katara felt the jab again, this time in her legs. She fell to the floor and hit her head, losing consciousness instantly.

* * *

**A/N:** Pretty heavy stuff huh? No, Katara didn't just die :P There'd be no fic then :) I tried to make as understandable as possible… but some things that you might have questions about will be answered in upcoming chapters! This is the biggest turning point I'd say… now the fic is going somewhere… onto the main plot… I'd even say that this is the end of the "Intro Arc" but that would sound weird… but it's true… they are going to leave the temple for now… Anyways, please don't hate me for the argument Zuko and Katara had :P It was necessary hehe…. All right then, this is the moment when I get to say: Please review!! The more reviews I get, the more influenced I am to write more! And share your thoughts openly, because remember how I said before that I'd shorten the chapters?

Well I thought of a way to keep them around the same length :D And that wouldn't have happened if those who said "I like the longer chapters" hadn't said anything! So any advice or comments would be so helpful! And as always, perhaps just saying what your favorite part was… or something if you don't know what to say lol Thanks SOO much for reading!! Until next time!

-Monika-


	6. Berries

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 6

"_Dreams never lie."_

..::-::..

The darkness consumed Katara's mind as she started to regain consciousness. A shot of pain struck her forehead and then receded like a ripple of water into the emptiness. She opened her eyes quickly, gasping and looking around to see if she was still in the Master's room. Katara gaped and spread her fingers over her cozy sheets.

"This is my room," she commented quietly.

Immediately, she doubted the events that had occurred, pretending that she had dreamed it all, but the pain hadn't been dreamt; it had been real. Katara slid off her bed and walked to the window, swaying gently from side to side. Her fingers swept across the window frame smoothly and then her hands rested on the edge. She sighed as her head leaned forward and fell onto her shoulder. Leaning against the wall, she could see the sunset, so vibrant yet distantly fading away from her. It was full of bursting orange sparks, the sun splattered against the red backdrop like an upturned yellow bowl melting in a potter's fireplace. The wisps of lavender clouds gently hovered up in the sky and in the distance, the soft breeze rustled the leaves in the forest that loomed over the plains. She squinted, and for the first time noticed a small point on the horizon that wasn't moving. From a distance, it seemed like it was covered in ashes, a dull grey point above the forest. After a few more minutes of silence, she let her head sway back towards the middle of her room and away from the picturesque view. It would be the last time she saw it from the window in the temple.

As Katara was about to fall onto her bed, she heard a melodious dinging of tiny bells. They rang in rounds, from lowest pitch to the highest and back again. In a split second, Katara changed her direction and ran out of her room. All around her, doors were flying open and students were rushing away from her and to the left. She followed the flow of traffic and her head began to buzz with a premonition. The bells were to signal an all school gathering and she knew exactly what it was for.

"Do you know what they're going to say?" asked one student.

"Nope. I just finished dinner and now I have to go back again! Why did they have to wait so long?" replied the other.

Katara looked away from them and tried to shut her mind of the noise surrounding her. Even though she had missed dinner, she felt no hunger at all. When she began to think about it, she realized that there was no feeling in her body whatsoever. Her legs moved forward, but she didn't feel any strain. Her arms swung back and forth as she walked, but she didn't feel the stiffness in her shoulders, the weight they carried. Her head drooped low as she finally made it into the Gathering Hall, where all special assemblies were held.

The place was stacked with students. In place of the long and small tables, there were rows of chairs for everyone. Even with this arrangement, many were still standing at the sides of the room, turning their heads to each person they were conversing with. Katara saw no one around her that she could recognize, so she sighed and stood toward the back of the room while one sensei followed another in toward the main stage. Two pillars stood on each end and the spiraling vines were lit up simultaneously. Everyone was silenced at once, the top sensei stood up, and stepped forward spreading his arms out.

"Good evening students. I am honored to speak with you all at the end of this lovely spring day. It has been a long year at the Second Temple of Sanoroi, but the summer breeze is soon upon us. I remember my youth, and often times, I found myself traveling far and wide, learning about new places, new people, and forming relationships with them both. The bonds I made during my journeys are still thriving within me and I will never forget them. We have called you all here tonight to announce the start of a new tradition at the temple. You are all young, worthy people, who have sacrificed their connections with their loved ones, parted from home, to come here and study. The Masters of this temple, the gracious and kind people that they are, have decided to allow each of you an extended break from study, outside this very temple."

Some murmurs roused the audience, but Katara folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. She scoffed and looked away from the sensei speaking.

"That's a bunch of lies," she slithered the words through her teeth. "The Masters are far from kind, gracious people!"

Someone shushed her from behind and Katara winced slightly while letting her arms drop. She took a deep breath and looked back at the sensei.

"We are granting you somewhat of a leave, although it is not exactly that. Once outside these walls, every one of you will have a specifically assigned mission to complete. This mission will challenge you to remember the knowledge you have learned here and more importantly, will remind you of the values it holds. There will be ample time for visiting with family and most certainly time for amusement. Once autumn rises, we will hope to see you all again for another year of education."

The sensei looked up momentarily toward the ceiling and tried recollecting his thoughts. Most took this as a sign that his speech was over, so they burst out into conversation at once. Katara rolled her eyes and started to stomp away when she heard his shrill voice again.

"Wait a moment! Please quiet down! I have just one more thing to add!" The sensei pointed his finger high up in the air and then recalled his arm and stroked his long beard. "For this mission, you are allowed to choose one person as your partner! Once you do, your assigned tasks will be sent to your rooms in the morning! That is all."

Katara stood frozen to the ground as if she had bended herself into place. Her jaw dropped and she shook her head slightly as many joyous bursts exploded throughout the room.

"I'm so glad we get to have partners!" one girl said.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know! Do you think I should ask him? He's rather cute and all, but I heard he can be a jerk," someone else shrieked.

The comments melted together like a stew and Katara could only hear her own thoughts above the shrieks and laughs. She stood in place, closing her jaw again and clenching her fists tightly. Her eyes scanned the floor in front of her as feet scrambled by slowly. She already knew her task. She had to kill Zuko, but now, she had to choose a partner? Nothing made sense to her anymore. The world was darkening and her hope was fading away fast.

On the other end of the hall, Zuko started to walk towards the entrance. He searched the heads as his thoughts became directed towards one person standing amidst the shoving students. When the sensei had said they needed a partner, the only person he could think of was Katara, and there she stood, looking at the floor solemnly. Her depressed eyes weren't glowing anymore and he felt a knot tighten in his stomach. It was most likely his fault. He had been put on the spot that day, but he had thought about it ever since he received news of his task and Zuko became frustrated with himself. Looking up again, he tried to find her, but she had disappeared. He scanned the crowd frantically, knowing that he had to find her first, before anyone else did.

It just so happened that someone else had found her already.

"Katara! Over here!"

She looked up and saw Jet's waving hand. For a moment, she forgot about everything and laughed as he was pummeled to the side while he was waving to her. A smile cracked onto her face and she found her strength again. She walked towards him and helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" Jet said while brushing away the dust on his clothing. He looked at her with a smirk and cocked his head to the side. "So what do you think of this mission business? I don't know about you, but it sounds like it could be a lot of fun. I was starting to miss the old days, you know? Back when it was me and the Freedom Fighters, roaming around and doing stuff, saving people."

Katara sighed and shrugged.

"It seems sort of pointless to me. Most of these people will just leave and do whatever they want to do. No one's going to force them to do anything," she said bitterly. Jet's smile waned and he raised his eyebrows. She seemed different than before when he had seen her. There was something obviously wrong, but he didn't know what it was.

"Well that's the good part about it! We can do whatever we want to!" he exclaimed.

Katara looked up and questioned him. "What do you mean, _we_?"

Jet leaned his head back and mocked his shock. "Well aren't we partners? Or did I just imagine that we're the only friends we have got here in this place? I wouldn't want to go on an adventure with anyone but you, Katara," he said smoothly, his smile shining brightly. The corners of Katara's mouth rose slightly into a smile and she nodded.

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't have it any other way too."

"It's settled then! We'll pack tomorrow morning and find out our _mission_," Jet said with a wink. He stretched his arms out as he looked to his left. "Oh wait a minute, there is someone who I know, actually. But I'm not close friends though!" he added quickly. "I'm just going to go say a few words. I'll be back in a minute. Just wait here for me."

Katara nodded and watched him disappear into the crowd. She hunched her shoulders and bit her lip. There wasn't a way out of it. Her partner was going to have to be Jet, but then she'd have to come up with a fake mission in the morning, or maybe Taiko would give her one for a cover. She suddenly felt her fists clenching and her blood speeding up to her face. With her eyes closed, she saw Taiko's smirk and she mentally attacked the face, making it vanish into the darkness.

"Katara?"

"What?" she barked, turning around to face the man addressing her. Katara's eyes widened instantly as she saw Zuko standing in front of her. After her surprise passed, her face became scrunched from confusion. Zuko was smiling, or rather failing poorly at smiling. His face seemed dismantled and he averted her gaze for a long time, instead looking just above her head. The room was starting to spin around her, and Katara felt faint. She gripped onto her arm for balance and closed her eyes momentarily. When she looked up, Zuko wasn't smiling anymore and his eyes were downcast.

"I wasn't myself before. I mean, when you asked, I don't know what I said. I'm sorry," he spilled out and then looked her right in the eye. Katara's mouth hung open and she stepped forward slightly while losing her balance. Zuko caught her arm and held her in place while she bent her back up again. They stared at each other wordlessly, their hearts beating faster with each second. Zuko couldn't take the suspense any longer. He needed to ask her already. "Will you go with me on my mission?" he asked awkwardly. Katara pulled away from his grip at once and stood straight up, not believing her ears. He stood there trying to keep his appearance as normal as possible, as if it didn't really matter what her answer would be. He apologized and now Zuko wanted to be partners with Katara. The day couldn't have gotten stranger.

"I know what you must think of me. I'm only asking because… I know no one else."

She narrowed her eyes, and for a moment, her anger from their dispute shot back up her spine. He still hadn't given her a reason for what he said. His excuse was that he was sorry, but sorry was just a word. She didn't know if he meant it, if he felt anything. His excuse for asking her to be his partner was because he knew no one else. Then, Jet's comment came back into her mind. There was no one stopping Zuko from doing anything outside the temple's walls. He could go without a partner and just leave. If what Taiko had said was true, there was a reason why Zuko was going to follow the temple's rules and traditions, it was because he had an ulterior motive. And as Katara realized all of this, Zuko waited anxiously for her answer. Her face was scowling and Zuko's stomach flipped; it wasn't a good sign. Suddenly Katara's face lightened considerably as an arm landed across her shoulders, wrapping itself around her neck.

"Sorry, but she's my partner. We already talked about it, didn't we Katara?" Jet asked cheerfully.

At a loss for words, Katara looked at Zuko in the eye and nodded. A flare burst inside of him and Zuko turned around, making his way into the dispersing crowd while stomping out his rage. Katara's eyes drooped and Jet let go of her.

"Did he really think you'd say yes? That's pathetic," Jet said.

Zuko wasn't sure of where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from her. There was so much frustration burning in him that Zuko didn't know what was wrong with him. He ran his fingers through his hair and stared around the room wildly. He had tried to deal with that woman but there was no point. It didn't matter anymore; he'd just leave by himself and get away from everyone that was giving him a headache. Just when he was about to leave, through the shadows, Laia came into his view. She was waving and smiling happily.

"Zuko! I found you! You know I turned down a lot of guys just now. They all wanted to be partners with me, but I said that I already had one," she said as she stepped in front of him. Her short straight hair bounced lightly as she smiled.

"Who is it?" he asked, hiding his anger.

"You, silly!" she said and laughed. Zuko's eyes widened and then his mouth tightened. His eyes looked at the entrance and he saw Katara leaving with Jet. Zuko turned back towards Laia and nodded.

"All right. We'll be partners," said Zuko forcefully yet with a distant sadness. He was going to turn away from her when he gasped in shock. Laia flung her arms around him and smiled brightly while laughing.

"That's so great Zuko! I can't wait to find out what our mission is!" She let go of him and put her right hand on her hip while with the other she tapped her chin in thought. "I hope it's something challenging! We should be able to do it without any problems though since we're both so strong! Oh! I should go start packing! I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early!" She waved quickly and ran off. Zuko stared after in bewilderment and then shook his head. Everyone had left and only a few people were there to take the chairs away. He sighed and walked out of the Gathering Hall.

..::-::..

"See you tomorrow," Katara said unenthusiastically. Jet nodded and turned away from Katara's room. She shut the door and stood there staring at its simple wooden furnishings. There wasn't a logical reason for anything that happened anymore. She would have to deal with everything as it happened, but there was a part of her that wanted to live freely so much, that she'd kill to just stay alive and get out of the temple. Katara lifted her hand and stared at it in the dimness of her room. The lines in her palm were deep and she called out her chi to form a light blue glow around the walls. Her hand fell to her side heavily and she climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" she said, her yell muffled by the blankets. In another moment, she pulled the covers back to give her room to breathe and then she stared at the ceiling, wiping away the tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Her breathing slowed down gradually and she looked at the dark sky for some hope. The sparkling stars in the sky called out to her in the desperation she felt and for a moment, Katara felt at peace, just staring out her window. A soft breeze came into the room and she yawned as it washed over her face, refreshing her skin with cold warmth. Her eyes began to blink and then her head fell onto her shoulder, and soon Katara was asleep.

..::-::..

There was a loud knock on the door and Katara moaned as she was pulled out of her deep sleep rudely. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as the knocked repeated, this time more forcefully. The morning light streamed in through the window and she got up, scratching her head. As she opened the door, her eyes widened as she realized that she had fallen asleep in her robe from yesterday. There was a man in a casual kimono and he stared at her head, trying to hold back laughter.

"This is your mission. Your partner has already received the notice. This is also another notice although I don't know who it is from."

Katara took the two scrolls and smiled, thanking him with a nod. She shut the door and leaned her back against it, sighing. The scrolls landed with a soft thud on her bed as she ran to the mirror to see what she looked like. Her mouth dropped and she restrained herself from screaming. Twists of hair were pulling outward from her head in all directions and the ends were frizzed.

"I look like a crazy maniac!" she exclaimed to herself. For the next hour, she spent agonizing moments combing her hair out until it was smooth and straight. She took a quick shower and when she got to her closet, she was surprised to see a new blue robe hanging there, almost resembling the one she had come in. There was an extra as well and Katara shrugged, pulling the water out of her hair with her hands on either side of her head. The water flowed through the air and back into the bowl of water near the shower. She sighed and sat on her bed, debating which scroll to read first. Her fingers reached for the one of the right and then she decided on the left at the last moment.

'_Mission Statement for Katara and Jet._

_You are hereby notified of your task. With your skills, you are to travel to the lower side of the Kuusu mountains. There, you will find an old woman who lives alone in a hut. She is need of your assistance and has a deadly disease that can only be treated by a master waterbender. Along the way, there will be many dangerous paths and together, you will help one another to complete this task.'_

Katara rolled her eyes and laughed with disbelief.

"This is only to cover up my real mission, so that Jet doesn't know it," she said. Katara picked up the other scroll and looked at it curiously before opening it.

'_Mission Statement for Katara._

_You must be wondering why I have given you and Jet another task. It is because there is indeed an elderly woman needing your help. Do not think that just because you are to do this task, that you will be able to delay your original goal. On the contrary, it is rather a beneficial task for you, since this woman lives in the very mountains that encompass the Orb of Chi. It is my advice that you wait until Zuko reaches the Kuusu Mountains in order to dispose of him and his evil body. As you might have already assumed, you are to let everyone believe your only goal is to help the elderly woman. _

_With regard,_

_Master Taiko of the Second Temple of Sanoroi'_

Katara snarled furiously, crumpled the scroll, and threw it in the water. The ink dispersed through the bowl, and soon enough, it was cloudy and black. Her wrinkled eyebrows lifted up and she looked away to the bright day outside. She sighed and started packing what few things she had with her. The blue kimono hung loosely on the hook until she slid it onto her body. In the mirror, her damp hair hung down and she stared at herself, thinking automatically of her mother. Katara's fingers reached for her necklace and she held it tenderly. In that moment, she decided to pull only half of her hair back, just like her mother. She smiled at herself when the braid was done. If only her mother was still alive, they might have passed for twins. This thought comforted her briefly and then Katara stowed away her brush and sleeping bag, her warm pull over for when they reached the mountains. The bundle wasn't as heavy and large as she thought it'd be. She strapped it to her back and looked at her room for the last time. The sheets were folded neatly on her bed and the desk was stripped bare. It was like she had never lived there before.

..::-::..

The Gathering Hall wasn't as full as it had been the previous night. Students were eating their last breakfast at the temple and picking up supplies for their journey. Katara walked slowly through the place, like a lost duck in a pond. She looked around with large eyes and desperately wanted to see a familiar face. Just then, she spotted Jet with two bundles of food in his hands.

"Jet!" she exclaimed and ran towards him. She stopped in front of him and he turned, knowing who the voice belonged to. He looked at her with a grin and then when his eyes caught her, his jaw dropped and he fumbled with the packages. Jet bent down to catch them, as did Katara. They both caught each other's parcels and simultaneously hit each other's forehead. "Ow! Jet! Why did you drop the packages?" Katara asked curiously. He stared at her, never before seeing her hair down like it was. She looked a lot more stunning in her own natural blue clothing and his heart started to beat faster. He swallowed hard and then laughed casually, running his fingers through the edges of his hair.

"Oh, they just slipped. That's all," he said.

"Okay. Is this all we need?" Katara asked.

Jet nodded and she smiled. "Yeah, it's strange though. Why do we have to go to some far away mountains? I don't like the mission we have," Jet commented while they walked outside.

"I know Jet, but it's an elderly woman. Besides, it's my duty as a waterbender to heal people, and it's your duty as my partner to help me."

Jet looked at her through the corner of his eye and smiled. "All right then, if you say so, partner."

Katara flashed him a warm smile as they walked into the temple's main entrance. There was an open yard just before the gate, and most of the students who wanted an early dismissal were already there. Katara could feel the sun's warmth on her skin and the breeze flowing in from the outside world. For once, her spirits were uplifted and her real mission floated to the back of her mind, covered by a thick blanket of dust that she didn't want to sweep away.

A familiar looking woman waddled through the crowd and kept calling out to everyone. Katara peaked above Jet on her toes and smiled as Oraka came towards them.

"Well would you look who it is, now, don't you look so pretty this morning!" she exclaimed with a wave of her hand. Oraka's grey hair glistened in the light and her youthful personality seemed to be brighter each day.

"Thank you for the compliment," Katara said happily. "It's how my mother wore her hair."

"I'm sure you look just like her! But my, who's this? I don't believe we've met before!" Oraka stated loudly and leaned in closer to Jet's face. He backed away hesitantly, but then smiled and shook her hand.

"The name is Jet. I'm Katara's partner."

Oraka started to giggle like a little girl and then ushered Katara aside, so that Jet couldn't hear them.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about? Are you talking about me?" he asked. Katara bent lower so that Oraka could whisper in her ear.

"You've certainly got a way with the men! He sure is handsome, but what kind of name is Jet? I'd say you're better off with that other one, Zuko!"

Katara stood up straight and immediately frowned. "Don't say that! I said before, it's not like…"

"Oh, don't be bashful girl! Oh! There he is! I'll call him over so you two can work things out! Oy! Zuko!!"

Katara's eyes widened as she saw a man about twenty feet away turn around and stare at them. Her jaw dropped as his eyes broadened. His gaze fixed on hers as the wind blew her loose hair around her face. In a split moment, she felt his eyes paralyze her so that she couldn't move. It was like he was taking in every ounce of her energy just through that powerful, longing gaze. Her heart started to beat faster as he moved forward, but then it stopped, collided against the walls of her chest, because Laia sprang up from behind him and hugged Zuko tightly. His eyes tore away from hers and Katara put her hand to her heart quietly. Her eyebrows lifted as she saw Zuko push Laia away.

"Zuko! Isn't this exciting? We get to go on a mission to find the Orb of Chi!" Laia exclaimed loudly. Zuko grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her smile vanished.

"Don't talk about our mission! No one can find out! Remember what the notice said?" he asked her.

"Oh, that's right! It's top secret and we can't tell a soul!" she said while nodding her head.

"Good." Zuko let go of her and sighed. He looked back with the corner of his eye and then turned towards the entrance. Katara jolted with a start when Oraka snapped her fingers in Katara's face.

"Hello in there? Someone wants to talk to you!"

Katara spun around and saw Jet's questioning glare.

"Jet, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You seem a little, distracted. Care to share?" Jet asked musingly.

Katara gaped and felt a sudden rush of heat to her face. "Oh stop it Jet. Nothing's wrong with me. I just need to get used to being outside again. It's a lot warmer than a few days ago. I'm just a little dazed."

He squinted and observed her face carefully. She stared at him and then tapped her foot impatiently.

"Jet! What are you doing?" she asked.

"All right. You're not lying, I don't see anything wrong with you," he stated.

She hit him on the shoulder and he winced. "That's right. Nothing is wrong with me. Can we go now? I want to get out of this place."

He nodded and they headed towards the main gate. Its tall frame loomed over them all and squeaked as the hinges grinded against one another. Oraka had slipped through the crowd and pulled Zuko on the sleeve.

"What the…"

"It's me!" Oraka said in a hushed voice. Zuko frowned and looked for Laia in the crowd.

"Look, I'm sorry but I have to go now," he said.

"No! Just wait a minute! I have to tell you something! Before you go, just listen to this advice. It might not seem like it now, but don't give up hope! I have a good hunch about that girl, so don't let her go!" she said happily.

Zuko crinkled his nose and stated skeptically, "Who? Laia?"

"No!" she waved her hand and pulled his head down so she could whisper into his ear. "Katara! I saw the look in her eye when you two saw each other! There's definitely something there!"

Zuko stood up right and bowed slightly, his eyes gleaming and wondering if what the old woman said could be true. He closed his eyes and then opened them suddenly when he felt her arms around him.

"Um, I…" he stammered.

Oraka wailed and sobbed into his new dark green kimono. "Oh! I know you will be happy in life! Never give up! Eat well! Fight fiercely! And don't forget to come back! Oraka will be waiting for you to see how much taller you've grown!" Zuko forcefully but politely pushed her away from and bowed hurriedly. Somewhere in the crowd, Laia was calling his name.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave now," he said and walked away.

"Be careful!" she waved joyously as the doors opened and the students cheered enthusiastically. His figure disappeared from her view and she sighed as the crowd diminished. Happiness swelled in her heart and she smiled, knowing that sometimes, all people needed was an extra boost of encouragement now and again.

Up in her tower, Mayuri watched the students down below and sighed. The woman in the blue stood out like a like a bolt of lightening in the sea of dispersing students. Taiko rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled to himself.

"We need to rest and store our energy. Come to bed. We must sleep," he said in a low voice. Mayuri smiled lightly and kissed him before he turned away from her. With one last look, she let the curtains drop and the sunlight died inside her heart.

..::-::..

The sun was bearing down on them. Miles of rolling plains stood before them, with the occasional tree giving birth to shade. There was a silent breeze and Zuko shivered. Blue sky stretched itself for eternity above them and he cursed himself for thinking about the waterbender again. He had tried all morning. It was noon, they had eaten lunch, and Zuko was still meditative. Laia got up and stretched energetically, shooting random bursts of fire into the air. Zuko stared into the flames and felt himself becoming drawn to them.

"Let's practice our firebending for now! I'm tired of walking. Come on, get up!" Laia said as she pulled on his arm. She smiled brightly, and he stood up with her. There was so much fire in her eyes that he couldn't resist and he got into his stance. She cried out and shot the first flame right above his shoulder. Zuko dodged and ran around her while his trial of fire followed. She cut it down and then she pulled the whip's end with her hands. Zuko's eyes widened and then he focused, pushing the flame towards her as much as possible. Laia's forehead was poured in sweat and she couldn't take it anymore. The fire exploded in front of her and she fell to the ground. Zuko stood above her, lending her his hand. The sun towered over him in the sky and she thought she was looking at the most perfect man in the world; the sun glowed all around him and even though he wasn't smiling, it made him radiate appeal. He kept his hand out until she took it and smiled.

"That was a great spar! I think I'll need to learn that trick from you! It really had me by surprise, but you were stronger in the end," Laia said with critical observation.

"You just need more practice," Zuko said and then walked away. He picked up his gear and traveled onward. Laia closed her left eye half way and cocked her head to the side. She quickly got her gear and followed him. In a few moments, she was by his side again.

"Why did you just run off like that?" she asked.

"We should keep moving. It's a long journey and I want to make it into the Ionen Forest by nightfall," he stated.

"Oh," Laia said and looked up ahead. The forest's trees were minute still but she knew from her past trips that the trees were grandiose and twice the size of the temple. Their relative size at the moment taunted them with the distance they still had to walk. Laia sighed dramatically and Zuko looked at her through the corner of his eye while they walked through the short grass.

"It's really bright out, isn't it?" she asked.

"I suppose."

"That's what we love about the summer though, the way the sun always shines!" Laia beamed happily.

"Sure," Zuko said crisply. He kept walking but Laia stopped where she was, her fists clenched and a scowl growing on her face.

"Hold it right there Zuko!" He halted abruptly and twisted around quickly. "What's your _problem_? Do you really not know how to socialize? Before, I thought that maybe I shouldn't judge you so quickly, and I gave you a second chance. But if you're not going to talk to me, if I can't tell whether or not you like me even as a friend, then I don't see how I can go on an entire journey with you! The silence is unbearable!" she exclaimed furiously. Zuko raised his head and squinted at her.

"So you want me to be more responsive?" he asked.

"Yes! Exactly!" Laia said with hope shining in her eyes. Zuko walked towards her and she smiled brightly. Suddenly, he snatched her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Come on, quit whining. If I don't want to talk, that's my business," he said.

"But Zuko!"

He let go of her and she pouted. "You're no fun, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," he said. They continued to walk through the fields as Sanoroi was beginning to shrink in size. The temple was just a dot on the horizon and the forest was becoming closer with each step. Initially after their squabble, Laia had decided to ignore Zuko, make him see how it felt, but in the end she cried out and grabbed onto his arm. Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed.

..::-::..

"According to this map, we should go north east to get to the Ionen Forest," Katara stated. Jet sighed dramatically and bent his back so that his arms hung down to his ankles. They had been walking for hours and it was well past midday. Their conversation had been fun for a while, but then they each grew irritated from the overexposure of the heat and never ending plains.

"This heat is unbearable. Can't we get to the forest any faster?" Jet whined.

"Soon Jet, we'll get there if we just keep walking."

"Too bad Aang can't give us a lift with Appa," Jet said as he looked up into the sky where the clouds were beginning to form. He never had the chance to experience riding on an air bison and at that moment, Jet spread his arms out and ran ahead, smiling like a delirious idiot.

"Jet, you know as well as I do that Aang has more important things to do. Jet, will you stop it? I can't keep up with you!" Katara exclaimed as she caught up with him. He stopped and grinned at her. His hair was slightly pushed back from the wind and it stuck out on its ends. She laughed and pointed at his forehead.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You."

He quickly matted his hair down and sighed. Smiling, they both carried on, a few hills forming beneath their feet. Katara shielded herself from the hot sun and breathed in the fresh scent of grass that was all around her. Beads of sweat trickled down her cheeks and she laughed at herself.

"I don't know why I put my hair down. It's getting in the way too much. I guess I just thought it was a special occasion," she commented. Jet watched her undo the bun in the back of her hair as she intertwined it with her fingers so that it became a single braid. "It was nice while it lasted." She looked at him and then he nodded quickly.

"Yeah, it was nice, but that's nice too. There's nothing wrong with your hair like that," he said.

Katara smiled and looked up the ascending hill. "So, are you ready to use your legs?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course I am! There's nothing wrong with my physical well being! I'll race you!" Jet shot up from the bottom and started dashing his way up the hill. Katara merely smiled and followed slowly. When she finally reached the top of the hill, he was panting and clutching his side. "Oh, so… you… made it Katara! I was just… waiting for you…"

"It looks like this hill was no problem for you at all, right Jet?" she asked.

He nodded and swung his arm in circles to stretch. "I could do that again if I wanted to," Jet said.

"Well, you're in luck," she said and pointed to the horizon. Jet's jaw dropped as he saw one hill after another piled in between them and the forest. The trees seemed too far away to be even close, and then he sighed.

"Maybe I'll just take it easy for now. I'm guessing we'll have a harder time later on anyways," he said rationally.

Katara nodded and put her hands on her hips. "Good thinking genius. I want to wait a moment though. Look at this place, it's amazing…" Her voice was full of awe as she saw the rolling hills surrounding them. She looked back and didn't see anything left of the temple. Widening her smile, Katara took a deep breath and spread her elation out into the wind. They started walking down the hill and Katara thought how lucky she was to finally get away from the place that had given her a new life but instead filled it with shadows that never went away. She could wander through the countryside for days and she wouldn't even have to think about killing Zuko for countless hours. Just as she thought this, a dull pain stiffened her legs and she crouched down to hold them close to her body. Jet bent down to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Katara, what happened? Can you walk?" he asked sincerely.

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, don't worry. My legs just got cramped, that's all." He helped her stand up and Katara looked down somberly. She really wasn't going to get away from the temple at all. Taiko had held true to his words; if she didn't kill Zuko, she'd die first. Katara took her next steps hesitantly, holding onto Jet's arm in case her legs stiffened again. They gradually found their way over a few hills and the occasional wild flowers that grew on them. The tall stalks of the trees became larger as they ventured on and the hills grew steeper. A couple more hours passed and they were closing in on the forest. Just a few more hills to go and they'd finally be encompassed by peaceful shade. When they reached the top of one of them, Jet held his arm out before Katara could go any further.

"What's wrong Jet?" she asked.

"Look at that."

He pointed down below them and Katara's mouth dropped. To her right and left, below her feet, was a spontaneous rocky slope. Puffs of grass were grouped together and they decided that it was the only way to go onward. Katara held his hand and they jumped to the stable parts of the hill, hoping to avoid any dangerous misplacement of their feet. They were almost half way down when Katara's right foot slid and hit a slanted rock. She cried out and pulled Jet down with her. He held onto her tightly as their backs hit the rocks below them. Each jab was worse than the previous one and Katara buried her head in Jet's chest as they rolled to a stop. He let go of her slowly and she opened her eyes cautiously, still hanging onto Jet's armor, worried that they were still going to fall. He smiled at her as Katara's breathing slowed down.

"That wasn't so bad. We should have taken the express route after all," he joked. She felt the fear turn into a burst of anger and she growled at him like a wild beast.

"It's not funny! We could have been killed!" she exclaimed. Jet's face suddenly turned as white as the clouds above them and she puzzled over his fearful expression. "Jet? What's that look for?"

Without time to respond, Jet pulled her up the hill where there were fewer, more sporadically placed rocks. The descending hill they had fallen down was now filled with a landslide of tumbling debris. Katara couldn't feel the air in her lungs, the muscles in her strained legs as she scrambled up to safety. By the time they had made it up the hill, a cloud of dust lay at the bottom ledge. She trembled slightly as Jet put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go. Don't think about what might have happened, all right?" he asked. Katara nodded and turned away from the wreckage. She had a deep foreboding feeling in her stomach, almost as if that landslide was planned somehow. However it couldn't have been; it was nature and no one could trick nature into doing whatever it wanted to do.

..::-::..

The day had been brutally long and hot. Laia and Zuko had finally made it into the edges of the forest. The wide plains of grass had crept into the shifting shadows of the tall maze of trees and Zuko gawked at their audacity. It was almost as if when entering, a silent warning spread through his body. '_If you touch a single tree, you'll regret it.'_ Laia took deep breaths of the surrounding air every ten seconds and she would smile widely even though it was darkening. The trunks of oaks were plastered with arm's length outstretched branches, all spaced out evenly between each other. The tapestry of the leaves above them let almost no sunlight inside, almost as if it was a barrier for unwanted forces. Yet although there was no light in the evening, the forest itself seemed to have a dim glow. Fireflies occasionally flew around Zuko, who after five minutes of this, decided to extended a flame from his palm so that they wouldn't come near him.

"Zuko, why do you not like fireflies so much?" Laia asked curiously.

"They remind me of where I was raised," he said simply.

She pursed her lips together and frowned. "That doesn't tell me much," she said but quickly continued when he gave her a stern look. "But that's fine! Absolutely fine, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it!" He looked away and she sighed, making a face at him with her tongue sticking out. They passed by many trees, all of them with bushes of dark round leaves growing at their bases. After a few more minutes of walking, Laia heard a distant wild moan and she shuddered.

"Zuko? Can we stop for tonight and make a fire? I'm just exhausted… and don't tell me you aren't, because I know you are too. You don't always have to act so manly and tough you know," she said as she sat down in a small open area of the woods. He looked at her quickly through the corner of his eyes and walked towards a tree without saying anything. Before Laia could call after him, he was coming back with a bundle of broken branches that had fallen on the ground. Zuko threw them onto the ground in front of her and she smiled.

"Do you want to light the flame, or should I?" she asked him. Zuko sat down and looked at the branches without saying anything. She sighed and then concentrated on the branches. Her palms were facing the ground solidly and then without moving a single finger, a flame burst among the branches. Zuko's eyes widened momentarily from the surprise and then he looked at Laia's content face after she displayed her trick. The glow of the fire flickered on her face and through her eyes. "Did you like that trick? I thought of it myself. If I can focus on an object that's far away, I can make the fire pop up there instead of right in my hands. I have other tricks too, but I'm not going to tell you. It wouldn't be fair when we spar again," she said with a delicate smile. For the first time, Zuko saw the real Laia, the one who cared more about fire than what other people thought. He took out a few bites of food and ate in silence while Laia did the same. There was a soft silence between the two as the fire cracked and sparked in front of their faces. The warmth spread through them and Zuko felt more at ease than he had while they were traveling on the plains.

Laia sighed and leaned her back against a tall twisted tree trunk. Her fingers curled through the mossy leaves and she laughed quietly. Zuko looked up at her and she stared at him with a question shining in her eyes.

"I know you won't answer me, but did you get that scar through a firebending accident? Were you trying to learn a new trick?" she asked. The flames roared to life in front of her and Zuko's face was hidden among them. Laia's mouth dropped as she quickly pulled the flames down. Zuko was forcing them with his emotions but suddenly, he let go and stood up with his fists clenched.

"Yeah, it was a trick, a trick that cost me my life. I'm tired of this! Next time, try to think before you ask stupid questions, okay? I'm going to rest," Zuko said and then marched away from her. Laia gaped and then sighed, seeing him crouch down behind a tree not far away. She bit her lip and thought about what he said. It was true that she didn't know much about him and that must have been a personal question, but she really wanted to know. Maybe next time, she would try and ask once again, but for the time being, her eyes slowly began to droop as the fire flickered in her eyes.

Somewhere not too far away, farther south of Zuko and Laia's campsite, Jet and Katara were also settling into the forest's calm atmosphere. After their long day filled with torturous nonstop walking and rough landslides, Katara and Jet were already done for the day. They made it a few feet into the forest and Jet already started yawning. Katara dragged him by his wrist farther into the woods and the dimly lit surroundings. Occasionally they each stumbled over a hidden pebble or tangled pile of grass. When Jet did so for the seventh time, he crashed into Katara and they both fell. She growled in frustration and pushed him off of her. Jet sat back watching Katara push herself up with her hands.

"That's it. We're not going any farther tonight. Let's just rest here," she said as she exhaled her breath deeply. Jet unpacked his sleeping gear and spread it out on the mossy undergrowth. Katara rolled her eyes as he immediately laid down without even eating. She took out her meager dinner and chewed slowly. Jet's eye rose and his nose crinkled as he smelled the food. He sat up rigidly and looked at her with round eyes. "Jet, what are you looking at me for? You have your own portions. I'm not giving you any of mine."

"Oh, that's right," he said and started to rummage through his pack. When Jet found the food, his eyes lit up and he ate it all in two bites. Katara laughed and finished her meal at her own pace. She put everything away once she was done and then sighed. Her eyes scanned the environment around them; the tall trees seemed to reach all the way up to the sky and she shivered, suddenly feeling dizzy. Katara looked back down at the ground and her hands flew to hold her head in place. She winced and tried to suppress the pain in her head.

"Katara! What's wrong?" Jet asked with worry as he came to her side. She shook her head and breathed deeply for a moment before letting go of her head. The pounding subsided and she smiled weakly at him.

"Please stop worrying about me. I told you before, I'm fine Jet," she said forcefully. He looked her directly in the eye and held her by the shoulders.

"And you need to stop lying. Tell me what's been bothering you. Is it the same feeling like back when the landslide happened?"

Katara's eyes grew wider as she stared into Jet's concerned face. She couldn't tell him the truth, but she couldn't lie either. It was too obvious and he knew something was bothering her. The tears strained her eyes but she smiled nevertheless.

"You're right. There's something wrong with me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't need you to worry about me, but since you can tell… I have this illness and I can't cure it myself. Because of this, I'll sometimes get random bursts of pain in my body or my head. Once in a while, I have a good day, but lately I haven't gone a day without feeling pain at least once."

She finished her speech and left Jet dumbfounded. He leaned back and looked at her with unbelievable awe. "So you've had to deal with this by yourself all this time? I can't believe you didn't tell me. But that was your choice I guess. I'm just glad you told me. Now I will know what's wrong without you even telling me."

He smiled at her and she felt her hands begin to shake. She had just told him just a little of the truth but it seemed like a web of lies that she covered herself in just to protect herself and no one else. Katara yawned as her vision was dimming.

"I'm going to go to sleep Jet. Wake me up early… in the morning… so we can get… a head start… okay?" Katara lifted her head up when she heard no response and rolled her eyes when she saw that Jet had already fallen asleep. She sighed and let the forest's peace consume her.

But it only lasted for a while. The darkness started to open with a loud crack and Katara saw a flame erupt from nowhere. It came zooming towards her face and she shielded herself, letting the flame disperse into the darkness once more. It seemed like her body wasn't there at all, like time had stood still and let the air out of her own body. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath her and Katara started to fall. Her arms flailed wildly as she lost her voice. The few seconds seemed to hold her in place forever but finally she managed to find her lost voice and scream out through her mouth.

"Help! Please help me!" Her voice echoed around her and then she came to an abrupt halt as she landed into a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a pair of glowing amber eyes staring at her. The face came into focus and she smiled widely, feeling like she was in the safety of the world's strongest fortress, just because she was in Zuko's arms. "Zuko, I'm so glad you're here!" Katara grabbed onto his neck and buried her face in his warmth, forever wishing that she'd stay there in his embrace where no one would find them.

The hazy darkness started to lighten and Katara sighed happily as she felt the warmth radiate through her curled fingers. She smacked her lips together and pulled herself into the arms that held her. Katara's murmured two incomprehensible syllables and then opened her eyes. First, she thought she was still dreaming, but then her eyes fully opened and she jumped back out of Jet's arms. Her heart was racing and she looked around wildly, hoping for an explanation at what had just happened. She had been dreaming… dreaming about Zuko. Katara smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand in frustration and then stared at Jet furiously. He started to wake up and his drowsy face looked at her with confusion.

"Why do you look so mad Katara?" he asked sleepily. Katara stood up and found her pack of water. Immediately, without even bending it, she showered the water onto his face so that Jet would wake up.

"Was that a joke? I thought I told you I'm not interested in being with you like that!" she yelled loudly. Jet jolted out of his dreamy state and stood up to face her, his hair damp and dripping onto his shoulders. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at her accusingly.

"Joke? I woke up in the middle of the night and you were having a fit in your sleep! You were shivering and sweating as if you were going to be sick. Do you think I'd just sit and watch you? I came to your side so that I could comfort you, but then you grabbed onto me and I just thought maybe you'd feel better if I was there, which you did because you stopped shaking. Don't blame me for something you did!"

Katara gaped at him with disbelief and then looked away ashamed. Without glancing at him, she pulled the water out of his hair with her fingers circling in the air. First, he stepped back, not knowing that she was drying his hair, but then he curled his fingers into a pair of fists and he picked up his gear promptly. Katara hurriedly got her pack and followed him.

"Wait! I'm sorry Jet! Please don't be angry!" she called after him. He stopped and turned around.

"Angry? There's no way that I could be _angry_ with _you_ Katara," Jet said coldly, but then he saw her downcast expression and he sighed. "All right. You're forgiven." Katara lifted her head up and smiled as they walked into the forest.

The other pair of travelers was also waking up, but about an hour or more after the first. Laia opened her eyes and felt the morning heat on her face. She stretched and looked immediately towards Zuko who was still sleeping. Her stomach growled inwardly and she placed a hand on it as she frowned. Her eyes scanned the forest and she suddenly smiled as she saw a bush of red berries up ahead that she hadn't spotted the night before. Carefully, as to not wake Zuko up, she dashed towards the berries and picked them quickly, stuffing each one by one into her mouth. She chewed joyously but then stopped and her eyes popped open. Her whole mouth started to fume as if she had eaten an exotic pepper from the southern islands of the Earth Kingdom. Tears spilled down her face and then she screamed. Zuko got up right away and looked around frantically to find Laia jumping up and down in panic. He raced towards her and held her still by the shoulders.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Laia kept crying and jumping, her hands fanning her mouth. Zuko raised his eyebrow and then saw the bush of wild berries nearby. He looked at her again and he moaned before slapping his head.

"Are you out of your mind? Those are poisonous! I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet," he said and then got distracted by a thin layer of crawling fog. Zuko looked away from her despite her pleading and followed the trail to see where it was coming from. Through the trees he saw a glistening pool of water that seemed to stretch far beyond his current viewing ability.

"I think there's a lake up ahead. You need to…" Zuko was cut off before he could say anything else. Laia dashed away from him and ran through the maze of trees quickly before he could tell her to take her own gear. He sighed furiously and gathered both of their supplies before following her.

Katara pulled on Jet's sleeve excitedly. She was starting to feel the blood rush through her body quickly and she pointed ahead of them with the most eagerness she had shown throughout their trip.

"Jet! There's a lake up ahead and it's just the right size for some waterbending! Oh, I haven't had this kind of chance in months! Come on, let's go!" She dragged him forward and smiled brightly the whole way there.

..::-::..

There was silence. No one moved. Only two people remained, not even the gatekeeper was residing in the temple. Dust had already moved in for the absence of living creatures. Taiko faced Mayuri as they sat meditating in the dark chamber on the third floor. His eyes flickered open as did his wife's and they smiled at one another.

"This is going to be interesting," Taiko said with a laugh. Mayuri nodded and closed her eyes. She controlled her breath once more and then focused in on the two pairs of people inside of Ionen Forest.

"It is my assumption that they will meet each other at the lake," she commented.

Taiko sighed happily and closed his eyes. "I am certain they will darling, I am certain."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm surprised at myself! I wasn't sure if I could pull off the chapter length again, but instead of it being shorter, it got longer:D I hope that trend continues because I know you all like the long stuff hehe! All right, so not much really happened in this chapter, but I wouldn't say it's a filler… because it's not. Rather, I'd say it sets up the next chapter quite nicely, which, I must add, is probably going to be one of my favorite chapters to write!! It took a while to get into the flow of things with this because it was a lot different for me to write about them not being in the temple, but I should get used to it.

Did you like the change of setting and did I describe it well enough so that you weren't bored with it? I hope so:D But if not, and you're losing hope on this being a really good fic, fear not, because things are going to get really exciting, as Taiko and Mayuri pointed out ;) Oh! And one more thing, I need to know if you liked the fact that there was more of the main characters in this chapter… because that's what the focus will be on from now on. I know some of you really like the OC's so if you want me to, tell me and I'll try to add more parts in the chapter that include them :)

All right then, here's the part where I beg ya to please review!! It means the world to me if you read this that you share your thoughts because I literally go on any ounce of inspiration from you folks!! Thank you so much!!

-Monika-


	7. Thunder's Melody

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 7 – Thunder's Melody

"_Weave in and out of this dance I call denial."_

..::-::..

The whole world was blazing through Laia's steaming tears. She shrieked the whole time as she ran through the barbed branches and tangled undergrowth. But nothing stopped her until she saw the glistening water, full of spectacular cold refreshment. Laia ran straight into the lake, but a few steps in, her legs got caught in some weed and she fell face forward into the water with a large splash.

Katara's eyes widened as she heard a shrill cry of desperation come from the lake up ahead. She narrowed her eyes and ran faster until she reached the shore where the water lapped onto the muddy earth. A woman in bright scarlet robes was lying flat on top of the water's surface. She was motionless and Katara's instinct made her run in after her.

"Hold on! I'll get you out of here!" Katara exclaimed as her feet sunk deeper into the watery landscape. When she tried to pick up the woman, Katara winced and the body fell back into the small lake. Her breathing grew deeper and then she decided that she needed to use her waterbending. Katara closed her eyes and then pulled her arms towards her, causing the water to carry the woman onto the shore by itself. Once she had done that, Katara slowly made her way out of the water and next to the woman's side. Pushing the woman over, Katara withdrew in surprise; the woman's face was all red and distorted so that it matched her outfit. After the shock left her, Katara pinched her fingers together and pulled upward, a ribbon of water crawling out of Laia's open mouth.

Suddenly, a rush of footsteps came pounding through the rustling grass. Katara turned to her left and saw Jet's gasping expression as he stumbled out of the forest and into the opening where the thinning trees met the barren ground and rocks.

"Katara! Why did you run off like that? Wait… who's that?" Jet asked as he realized Katara was kneeling beside someone. Katara didn't pay attention though because she heard a grunt as more footsteps tripped through the forest to her right. She twisted her head and her lips parted. Her eyes expanded and her hands let go of Laia's head, making it thud against the ground. She gasped and was about to exclaim her surprise but Jet came rushing to her defense.

"What are you doing here?" Jet asked suspiciously. "Were you following us?"

Zuko walked forward after his initial shock had passed. For a moment, his feet had become stuck to the ground as he looked into Katara's equally astonished eyes. Then his focus turned to Laia and he quickly came closer towards them. Katara looked up at Zuko as he glanced downward at Laia's swelled face. With a scowl, he then matched Jet's stare and let the gear drop onto the ground from his hands.

"I wasn't following you. I was following her," Zuko said and pointed at Laia's still body. "She's my partner for my mission and she ate some poisonous berries. When we saw the water, she immediately ran towards it, so I followed. I think there's nothing wrong with that," he concluded.

Jet lifted an eyebrow and then crossed his arms. Katara looked into Zuko's face and then the realization hit her.

"Oh! I need to heal her!" she exclaimed and then quickly grabbed a trail of water from the lake. Jet and Zuko watched as Katara put her hands onto Laia's cheeks and mouth. A soft glow radiated from her touch and then it subsided as Laia coughed up some more water. Katara stood up as Jet began to laugh, a broad smile slapped onto his expression.

"That's your partner? Oh, that's just perfect! Of course you'd get paired with someone who doesn't know anything!" he exclaimed. Katara narrowed her eyes and then jabbed him in the side. Jet winced and his laughter disappeared as Laia started to cough some more. Jet shied away from Katara's scornful look and Zuko's unpleased expression. Curious, he bent down and looked at the woman's face a little more. He observed the swelled cheeks and pink shade as both started to disappear gradually. Laia's damp hair was scattered away from her head and as her face was becoming clearer, Katara began to realize who she had just dragged out of the water and healed. Her gasp was covered by a murmur as Laia blinked and struggled to sit up.

"Zu…ko? Is that… you?" Laia asked as Jet helped her sit up.

"No, I'm not Zuko… but wait…" His voice vanished as the rest of the swelling melted away with the drops of water on her face and Laia's realization hit her straight in the chest at the same time.

"YOU!" they both yelled at once. Jet dropped her immediately and stood up with a growl. For the second time in five minutes, Laia moaned as she hit her head on the ground. Once the initial pain subsided, she jumped up and pointed her finger at Jet accusingly. She craned her neck up to face him; Laia's head reached the height of Jet's chest and he stood towering above her, his authority dominating as he stood his stance, ready to attack if need be.

"I can't believe you followed me out here! You're such a jerk!" she exclaimed furiously, wiping away the wet strands of hair from her now again reddened face.

"Follow you? You're lucky we _found_ you! Katara saved you from drowning! I can't believe you think I'm that desperate!" Jet yelled into her face, bending his back more.

Zuko and Katara caught each other's shocked stares and they shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads, not knowing what was happening. The pandemonium continued as Laia clenched her fists and hunched her shoulders.

"Saved me? What do you…" her anger diminished as if an invisible wave washed over her. It was then that Laia remembered she had run into the lake, her mouth literally on fire. Laia looked down at her soaked cherry kimono, now covered in blotches of dirt, and then shot up a stare into Jet's face once more. "Still, I don't know why _you're_ here!"

"I'm Katara's partner, and we were on our mission," he said with a deep voice.

"So were Zuko and I! Katara might have saved me, but that doesn't mean you had to be so close to me when I wasn't awake!" she exclaimed.

"What? I didn't even know it was you! You're face was all puffy and red. It looked really gross and I wanted to get a closer look," he said and then smirked evilly.

She shrieked and then was going to push Jet into the water when Katara and Zuko pulled them away from one another. Laia growled angrily and then struggled out of Zuko's grip, pushing her arms straight down to her sides. Katara let go of Jet and he folded his arms, looking away and up to the sky.

"Can the two of you please settle down? You've scared away all of the animals!" Katara said desperately. No one spoke and they listened to the bitter silence. It was true; every animal had darted away from the obnoxious quarrel. Just when the peacefulness was absorbed into each person's mind, Zuko spoke up.

"Why are you so angry with him anyways?" he asked with confusion. Katara stared at him in disbelief and grumbled when Laia started yelling again, pointing at Jet with a straight finger. Katara ran over to Zuko and pulled him to the side.

"What do you think you're doing? You just started another fight!" she whispered fiercely to him. Zuko raised his eyebrows as they both turned to see the heated dispute erupt once more.

"You once chased me all the way around the temple just so I'd go on a date with you!" Laia said, fully enraged at reliving her horrible memory.

"You're exaggerating! Besides, that was two years ago!" Jet retorted.

Katara suddenly felt faint as their loud voices made her wince. She closed her eyes and soon found herself falling back against someone. For a moment, the arms that held her in place reminded her of the dream she had that morning. A soft smile was about to appear on her lips when her eyes jolted open and she stepped away quickly, remembering that it wasn't a dream. She turned towards Zuko frantically and he frowned seriously as he put his hands on her shoulders and sat her down.

"Zuko…"

"You look ill. Right now we can't do anything about the two of them, so we should meditate," Zuko said calmly as he sat down a few feet away from her. They held each other's gazes before Katara nodded and then they closed their eyes in unison, breathing in deeply and letting go of all the built up stress the unexpected reunion had brought upon them. As their chests rose and fell, Katara's mind began to loosen and it floated towards Zuko. The buzzing rage of battle was hushed as Katara saw a river of red ribbon flow by her. It slowly crept its way around her, but then, as everything became quiet, inside and out, her blue ribbon shot out and almost attacked the red one. Her eyes opened and her gaping mouth stared at Zuko. They heard a stampede and turned to see a pair of fuming faces marching towards them.

"Come on Katara, we're leaving right now!" Jet yelled.

"Get up Zuko. I can't stand to be here a minute longer!" Laia attacked him verbally and then dragged him up by the collar. Zuko stood up and planted his feet firmly in place while he scowled at her angrily. Katara did the same and crossed her arms as Jet began to pick up their gear.

"What are you waiting for Katara? Let's go!" Jet said.

"Zuko, we have to leave!" Laia cried desperately.

Katara walked up to Laia and stood in front of her calmly. Laia raised an eyebrow and then gasped as a piercing snap shot through the air. Katara's hand pulsed as the blood rushed through it. The slap had caused Laia to stumble backwards a bit. She held her face in awe as Katara put her hand on her hip.

"You need to grow up, and so do you, Jet. Whatever happened in the past is in the past and just because the two of you miraculously haven't seen each other in the temple for the last two years, doesn't mean you can boss us around now. Laia, you still need to rest, or did you forget the wonderful berries you ate? And Jet, we didn't get to eat breakfast yet. That means no one is going anywhere," she stated and marched towards the lake. They all looked at her dumbfounded as Katara rolled up her pants underneath her kimono and waddled into the water. Her hands danced in the air and soon enough four blobs of fish sprouted up in front of her. Katara waved her hands in an arch and the fish splashed onto the ground. They flipped a few times before stopping and then Katara came out of the lake. She sighed and looked at them.

"Is anyone going to help me? I can't start a fire to cook these fish… maybe if one of you would stop staring, we'd be able to have breakfast," she said quietly looking at Zuko. He raised his eyebrows and walked towards her. Laia bit her lip and rubbed her arm as Zuko and Katara started preparing the food. She looked at Jet and then at the ground; Katara had made Laia realize how immature she was acting. Jet sighed and then stretched his gaze over the calm water. The lake wasn't as big as he had thought, but it did continue on as a thin stream about twenty feet wide.

"I'll start the fire," Zuko said to Katara shortly.

She nodded and got the words out of her mouth quickly, "I'll go find some sharp sticks." Katara held his gaze and then he looked down at the ground, making his hands touch and produce a flame of fire. Jet came next to him and Zuko looked up curiously. They didn't speak a word; the tension was still there between them. Jet let go of the few branches in his hands and they clanged against each other, finally falling into the fire so that it bloomed. Zuko stood up and watched Katara come back with four fishing sticks. She handed him one and he nodded in return.

"Here you go Jet," Katara said as she tried to smile. His lips lifted swiftly but as soon as she left his side, his eyes became downcast once again. Katara walked over to Laia who was still trying to get the water out of her hair. Extending a stick to her, Katara put on her best grin and Laia looked at her with surprise.

"This is your stick. Come and eat with us," she said cheerfully. Laia took the stick and held it to her breast. Just as Katara was turning around, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around, her kimono flying in circles. Laia looked at her with round eyes and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about before…" she whispered. To Katara's amazement, she saw regret painted in Laia's round bright eyes. Her mouth sagged as if the energy was sucked out of her and Katara remembered how that could feel. She put her hand on Laia's shoulder and smiled genuinely.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," Katara said.

Laia smiled in return and nodded enthusiastically. Katara stopped her from going further and worked her fingers in a fluid motion as she withdrew the water from Laia's hair. Laia touched her dry hair and flashed Katara a warm smile.

"Thanks," she said meekly.

Katara let the water drop into the ground as they walked to join Zuko and Jet. The sunshine poured over them and added to the heat of the burning fire. Katara sat between Jet and Laia. She lifted her face and stared at Zuko through the flames. Suddenly, she shuddered and looked away. Her heart momentarily raced and then settled down as she looked for her fish and stabbed it with her stick. Everyone had already put their sticks into the fire and when Katara added hers, it burst to life. The quiet breeze blew by them, making the flames flicker and spark. No one spoke; they only stared into the orange and golden light and after a few minutes passed, they withdrew the fish. Katara doused them with water and the fish seemed to hiss as the steam spiraled into the air. The leaves rustled in the wind all around them and the peaceful atmosphere spoke words of Ionen Forest's history. Slowly, the sounds of life came back and birds began to chirp; abrupt crunches in the forest marked the return of the animals. Laia put her hands over the flames and they died away into the ground within seconds. Jet stood up at the same time as Laia and they stared at each other. Then they looked away quickly as they marched in opposite directions to look for their things. Katara sighed and got up to follow Jet. Zuko watched her for a moment and then looked down to the bare ground before standing up himself.

"If it's all right, I'm going to go practice my waterbending for a while. How about you check our supplies while I'm gone?" Katara asked Jet.

He smiled and nodded. "That's fine. I'll wait here for you."

"Promise me you won't get into any more fights."

"I promise," he said.

Katara smiled and slipped into the forest unnoticed by Zuko and Laia. There was a spot a bit further down the lake that was hidden from their temporary camp's view. She kept turning back to look through the stalks of trees to make sure they weren't looking for her. Katara sighed happily as she neared the corner that lay hidden by an indent of land in the lake. The trees created a curved cove that hid her from anyone's prying, but was still close enough so that she could get to the camp if there was a problem. She took off her kimono so that she was in her undergarments and she ran into the icy water with pure elation. Her arms soared in circles as the water sprung up into the air and funneled around her. She spread her arms out to the side and the tornado flew outwards, broadening into a large orb. The sun watched over as passing clouds began to roll through the sky. Katara smiled to herself and then let the water fall back into place. One at a time, she fanned her fingers out and watery snakes emerged from beneath her feet. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced from side to side, seeking out ten trees. All at once, the water sprang out and curled around the branches as her hands turned into fists. It was going well until she heard a crack and then another. Her eyes sprang open and her mouth fell.

On the other side, Zuko had hesitantly skimmed his bare foot against the water of the lake. Its glistening shadows called out to him and he looked around to make sure no one was bothering to look at him. Jet seemed intent on counting all of his supplies on the other side of the opening, closer towards the forest's edge. Laia had also become engulfed in the tedious task and she wasn't looking. To his surprise, he couldn't find Katara anywhere. Zuko shrugged and took off his kimono so that he could get into the lake, only having to worry about soaking his pants. He rolled the bottom up to his knees and walked cautiously into the freezing water. Zuko winced but soon found himself getting used to the temperature. He kept walking further along the edge of the lake and farther away from the camp. When he was far enough away, he cupped his hands and dove them into the water. The drops of life splashed against his dry body and he shivered momentarily as a chill went down his spine. His eyes widened and then he held onto himself, shaking slightly.

"I didn't think it'd be this cold," he said to himself.

Katara turned her head to the left and saw one tree snap in half and fall into the lake close to where she was standing. She grimaced and lost her concentration, letting go of the trees on her right. The pressure on her left let go and the unequal balance sent her riding on a massive wave through the trees.

Zuko widened his eyes as the towering wave swept through the branches and leaves. It suspended in the air briefly and then let go, crashing down onto him with a loud explosion. Katara cried out as she fell through the air and landed in the shallow water of the lake. Cringing, she stood up and looked around to see where she was. The first thing that caught her eye was a man lying on his stomach on the shore. She rushed out of the lake and watched as Zuko spat out soggy grass and water of his mouth. He heaved and then climbed up on his knees and stood up with an arched back. His eyes darted madly and zoomed into Katara's shocked face. Zuko marched up to her and grabbed her wrists forcefully.

"Are you trying to drown me?" he yelled furiously. His snarling teeth and anger made Katara flinch and then she looked straight into his golden eyes with sorrow. Without even knowing it, she had almost attempted to kill him already, and they were no where near the Kuusu Mountains. She looked down a bit and stared at his tense neck. Zuko saw the sadness in her face and loosened his grip slowly.

"It was an accident. I was waterbending and the water got away from me…" she said softly. Katara shifted her gaze back up at him and let her fingers curl into her palm. Zuko's lips parted and Katara stirred awkwardly in place. Suddenly, they heard a loud shriek and they twisted their heads to see Laia gawking at them with her hands in the air.

"What are you two… _doing_?" she yelled in disbelief. They looked back at each other and Katara finally noticed that he wasn't wearing the top of his kimono. Her eyes widened and Zuko let go of her immediately, backing away as he realized that she was just wearing her undergarments. A deep blush rushed up to their cheeks and they averted each other's gazes uncomfortably. Laia ran to them and Jet looked up to see Katara standing next to Zuko, both of them half-naked. A sinking feeling pulled his stomach inside his body and he looked down, not wanting to see anymore. Laia was about to yell something at Katara but she started to back away into the forest.

"Sorry everyone. I'm going to get my clothes… it was an accident, nothing more!" she said and dashed away into the shadows of the trees. Zuko coughed and Laia stared at him incredulously.

"What happened?" she asked with her mouth hanging.

"I was just in the lake washing up and then a wave of water knocked me onto the ground," Zuko said and walked away from her. Laia looked from him to the forest and shook her head.

Katara's bare feet pounded against the scratchy earth underneath her. Her breath echoed in her head as her heart beat into her curled fingers. The thought of being so close to Zuko, so into his gaze that she was mesmerized, scared Katara more than trying to kill him. It scared her because it meant that something was happening to her that she didn't want to happen. At that moment, he had held her like he did in the forest so long ago, near that lake and right after she had tried the water whip for the first time. Back then, she was afraid of him, but now, she didn't mind him holding her so tightly, and Katara denied all of this as she found her way to the pile of dry clothes on the ground. She quickly dressed herself and put on her shoes. The tree remained half buried in the water and the ground was soggy everywhere so that it resembled a swamp. Katara wanted to get back to Jet as quickly as possible. The longer she stayed near Zuko, the more confused she was getting.

Back at the campsite, Laia had decided that she needed to help clean Zuko up because no one else could do as good a job as her.

"Just hold still Zuko!" she said forcefully. He sighed and propped his arm on his knee. His cheek rested on his palm and his other arm leaned forward. Laia hummed to herself as she rubbed a towel against Zuko's hair. His head bowed back and forth as she vigorously tried to dry every single strand. "I'm going to get you all dried up, that's what I'm going to do!" She glanced to the side as Laia heard a muffled growl coming from the other side of the camp. Jet kicked the ground and quickly turned away as Laia laughed happily. She stopped and smirked to herself; watching Jet so angry and jealous made her feel much better about the situation. Zuko sighed again and looked down as Laia held the towel in her hands gently.

Katara neared the edge of the trees and spied on the three of them. When she saw Laia purposefully using Zuko as a way to make Jet jealous, she immediately felt the anger boil inside of her. But then, her attention turned to Zuko. Her jaw dropped as she watched the remaining drops of water on his body glisten in the sunlight. She was so entranced by his calm appearance that she didn't even notice that she had walked into plain view. Zuko looked up at her and they stared at each other for a moment. When Zuko realized that Laia was kneeling beside him with her hands on his head, he quickly looked away from Katara and snatched the towel away from Laia. She came out of her trance as well and gawked at Zuko as he stood up.

"I can do this myself. I don't you to help me," he said loudly. Katara smiled to herself as she watched Zuko dry himself off and then shake his hair of the remaining drops of water. He grabbed his leafy green kimono and buttoned it quickly. Laia began to fume as she saw Jet smirk happily to himself.

"Fine! I won't help you… I was just being nice Zuko," she mumbled to herself and then went to gather her things. Zuko glanced at Katara and she immediately let go of her smile. She averted his gaze and jogged across the grass to Jet's side. A dim shadow slid across his face for a few moments as the thick clouds started to drift above them. Katara stared up at the sky and wrinkled her nose. She hadn't realized that the weather had changed that morning.

"Did you have a good time waterbending?" Jet asked cheerfully.

She looked back at his face and smiled, nodding. "For a while I did… it felt really nice to just be surrounded by water."

"You deserved that break. While you were gone, I got all of our things ready, so we can leave now," Jet said as he strapped on his pack. Katara's smile slightly waned and then she nodded, taking her things as well.

"I think we're okay to leave now. We should probably continue heading north around the lake," she said and then glanced at Zuko. Laia was standing near him; they were also getting ready to leave. For a moment, Katara saw Laia staring at them and then she turned to Zuko quickly. Katara raised her eyebrow curiously and then shrugged her shoulders, thinking nothing of it.

"Which way do we need to go Zuko?" she asked without enthusiasm. He looked over the map and then pointed towards the wrecked forest Katara had driven through on her surging wave.

"We just have to keep going this way, but we'll go around the mud when we get to it," Zuko said. Laia sighed and walked over to Katara. Zuko followed her and then the four of them stood facing one another as the tension eased. They were going to go their separate ways and they would all be able to forget the eventful morning.

"Thanks for helping me out Katara. I… I'm really glad you were there to help me," she said and then extended her hand. Katara stared at her and then shook Laia's hand slightly.

"It's all right. I'm glad I could do something," she said. Suddenly, Jet laughed shortly and looked at the forest.

"Maybe she shouldn't have eaten the berries if she didn't know what they were," he stated. Laia narrowed her stare and growled lightly. Right then, Zuko put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back against him. Jet's jaw dropped in shock and Katara's eyes widened.

"Don't think about it anymore," he said quietly. Laia looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Zuko. I guess we should go now," she said. Katara stared at his hand; it remained there for a little while longer and then it finally drifted to his side as they turned away. She swallowed the lump in her throat and then turned away as Jet put his hand on her back to push her forward. Katara didn't look back. If she had done so, she might have seen Zuko glancing at her as they disappeared into the forest. The campsite became burdened with footsteps and indented blades of grass that held the truth of each person's intentions. The breeze blew by and the water lapped softly onto the rocky ground.

..::-::..

The sky was disappearing among the puffy grey clouds that stretched across it. As they traveled on through the trees, the breeze grew stronger on the outside, but inside the forest, everything was still. Zuko led the way a few inches in front of Laia while she stayed a bit behind him, collecting her thoughts into an invisible jar. She was confused and surprised by Jet's sudden appearance and it had stirred a lot forgotten memories. The quiet began to irk Zuko after an hour of traveling through the wooden maze. Green pointed leaves dangled above him as they entered a part of the forest where the canopy of leaves was right above their heads. He had to duck to get inside but Laia just passed right through along the path without even glancing at the new surroundings. Zuko slashed through the forest's foliage with his broad swords and after a few minutes, they made it into a more open space where the trees soared up above them again. Laia sighed and then bumped into Zuko as he stopped. He turned around and looked down at her shocked face.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I didn't see you there…" she said softly.

"Are you okay? You seem… very quiet. It's strange not to hear you nagging," Zuko said.

Her eyes widened and then she looked away embarrassed. Suddenly, she laughed and bit her lip quickly. "Is it that obvious?" Zuko nodded and then looked around before asking her the most pressing question on his mind.

"It's because of him, isn't it? Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Laia looked up at him and sighed. "I guess you deserve to know what we were arguing about back there." They continued walking along the grassy path and twigs while she explained. "Two years ago was the first time I met Jet in a class. I guess he assumed that I'd love him at first sight, so he came up to me like every other guy and asked me if I was interested. I told him that I wasn't. The next day he tried again, but I told him off just like before. After that, he followed me around all the time and I had tried being polite, but one night he brought me a bunch of flowers and I couldn't take it anymore. Most guys disappeared right after I rejected them, but he kept trying! I was very harsh with him that night and threw the flowers into his face. I never saw him again after that, which is amazing because we went to the same temple after all. It was just a bad memory and I thought that maybe he was trying again when I saw him."

Zuko stopped walking and looked at her smile. There was something wrong with it; the shining spirit of the firebender was lacking and the smile seemed to be lost and lonely. Zuko twitched his lips and then spoke.

"I think he really liked you back then," he said.

Laia opened her eyes and then scowled. "Don't say things like that Zuko! It's… it's just insane! He's just like every other guy! He only liked me because of my looks…" she said sadly.

"I'm not like that… you're a good firebender and that's why… I chose you," Zuko said but stopped and thought about another certain person. He closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them again and continued. "Maybe he's different too." Zuko walked ahead and Laia remained rooted to the ground and the nature surrounding her. She watched him walk on and she sighed.

"It doesn't matter though because he has that girl…" Laia said to herself and then ran to catch up with Zuko. They walked in silence as the top of the forest struggled to keep everything in perfect harmony within its walls. Suddenly, Laia had an idea pop into her head as if a leaf had fallen on her hair and given her its energy. She tugged on Zuko's sleeve and smiled broadly.

"You know that girl though, right? Katara… at the temple you two talked a lot, right?" she asked hopefully.

Zuko halted and took a moment before he looked into her face. His expression was still and cold, almost exuding hatred as he breathed.

"I've known about her for a long time, but we're not close if that's what you're thinking," he said and turned away.

Laia's happiness dropped and she fumbled with her fingers. "Oh. It's just that I thought you two knew each other for a long time. How do you know her though?"

"I had to chase after her and capture the Avatar. I was her enemy from the first day I saw her. I betrayed her trust and almost killed her hope. I don't think that's exactly a good way to know someone," he said bitterly and walked away.

Laia's jaw dropped and she ran after him. "Wait! What do you mean you had to chase the Avatar?"

He stopped again and stared at her fiercely. The forest was calling out to him as he remembered his past and the burden it carried in his mind. "You really want to know? I'll tell you. I'm a firebender, but I was also the Prince of the Fire Nation. But now I have no royalty left in me. I don't know who I am, or what I'm supposed to do. I was given a chance by the Masters of the temple and I'm going to fulfill the task they've assigned. Maybe then I'll know, or I might not, but it's worth trying."

"Zuko… I should have known… is that why…" she reached towards his face slowly but he looked away so that her fingers fell short of touching his scar.

"Yes, I'm the banished prince you've heard rumors about. I don't want to talk about this anymore. We have to keep going," he said and then dragged her forward by the wrist. Laia gasped but continued following without saying another word. Too much was acknowledged in too short amount of time. Her head began to spin but she steadied herself and said no more for a long time.

On the other side of the Ionen Forest, Jet and Katara were walking side by side in silence. It corrupted their thoughts and Katara was afraid of awakening a beast within Jet if she mentioned Laia. Her curiosity wasn't resting, it was raging inside her mind and she needed to know desperately what they were quarreling about. The trees had grown shorter as they walked away from the source of water they had visited before and patches of the sky appeared above them. Nothing in the sky matched Katara's clothes; there were only misty gray sheets of sky and she had a sinking feeling that the hot weather they had yesterday wasn't going to stay around for long. Katara sighed as they reached a bigger opening in between the trees and she decided that she'd ask Jet what happened.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I was just wondering…"

"You want to know what happened with Laia?" Jet asked as he turned to face her.

Katara nodded and smiled sheepishly. "It's okay if you don't want to though… I under…"

He cut her off and put a hand in the air to silence her. "It's okay Katara, you have a right to know." He took a deep breath and looked away into the trees. "I hate to admit this, but before you came, about two years ago, I saw this girl in one of my classes that I hadn't seen before. I guess you can say I fell for her, kind of like I fell for you… but not really. I was sure she wouldn't say no, so when I asked her if she wanted to have lunch with me, and she said no… I was shocked." Katara smiled as he said this, knowing how confident Jet always was. "Yeah, she said no. But I kept trying until she finally got fed up with me and threw the flowers I gave her into my face."

"Wait a minute, don't tell me. You took her to the courtyard and gave her the flowers from the pond?" Katara asked smugly with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow. Jet laughed shortly and rubbed the back of his head.

"How did you know?" Katara rolled her eyes and then sighed as she waved her hand in the air.

"Continue please. I want to know how this story ends," she said sarcastically and then saw Jet's downcast expression. Her eyes widened as her guilt deepened. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that."

"She said that I was using her, playing with her emotions and that I was a jerk for doing so. I told her back then that I wasn't but she wouldn't believe me. She said I was lying through my teeth because I wanted her so badly. I tried to tell her that wasn't true, but Laia slapped me and walked away. Today was the first time I saw her after that. She isn't any different," he said and laughed. "Can you believe she still thought I was trying to follow her? I guess it's logical though if I happened to pop up in the middle of a forest where she was, but it was just a coincidence."

Katara nodded and opened her mouth to speak. She didn't have enough time to stop the words from flowing out. "Exactly, it's not your fault! And I just happened to be in the same place as Zuko… it doesn't mean that I was following him…" Katara gaped at Jet's curious face as he crossed his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh no! That's not it! I meant… I meant that I was comparing it to your situation… that coincidences happen and I wasn't trying to… oh forget it," she suddenly said with force to cover up her rush of unwished emotions. "Let's keep going. I just wanted to know what happened with you and her. That fight was really something," she joked and Jet laughed as they walked on.

"She's really hot-headed and foolish though," he commented. "How could she just eat some berries in the middle of an unknown forest?"

"What's really strange is that Zuko didn't stop her," Katara stated. They stopped, looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I wouldn't be surprised if Zuko wanted her to eat those berries," she said through joyous tears. Letting go of her clutched side, Katara pulled out the map from her bag and consulted the directions. Her eyes widened in shock as Jet's laughter subsided.

"What's that look for Katara?" he asked.

"Jet… this is bad. I thought we were supposed to head north, but I should have looked at the map first. We were supposed to travel along the southern part of the lake!"

Jet sighed deeply and put a hand to his head. "Well the only thing we can do is go back."

Katara screamed desperately as a sudden burst of wind swept through the opening and carried the map out of her hands. She lunged forward and tried to clutch onto the paper but it kept rising higher. Jet's eyes widened and he followed Katara, trying to grab the map, but just as his fingers brushed its edges, the wind pushed it forward. They urgently tried among grunts to catch it, but the more they tried, the farther it was swept away from them. They dodged trees at the last moment and almost tripped over a coil of roots but the wind still wouldn't let them have their direction. Suddenly, they had traveled so far that they stopped and let their jaws drop as the map danced away from them and above the stream of water. They had run all the way back to the stream of water that spilled away from the lake.

"What are we going to do? Look! It's falling into the water!" Jet exclaimed. Katara narrowed her eyes and suddenly jumped into the stream. "Katara! What are you doing?"

"I have to get that map! Just wait there!" She pushed her clenched fists downward and then up into the air. The water underneath her rose dramatically into a spinning tower and she darted quickly through the air, reaching with one hand for the flying scroll. She chased it for a few more seconds and then caught it. A triumphant smile spread across her face as Katara's tower of water fell back into the stream. She jumped onto the ground and landed with one bent knee. Katara stood up and looked across the stream at a stupefied Jet.

"Did you get it?" he shouted loudly.

"Yes! Hold on, I'm going to get you across the stream!" she yelled back and then pushed her breath across the calm water. It froze instantly and Jet smirked. He knew that move from a long time ago. He grabbed his bag and slowly walked on the blanket of ice. After a few minutes, he made it to Katara's side of the stream and she unfroze the water so it was untouched like before.

"I guess we got back on the right track after all," Jet stated happily.

Katara nodded and rolled up the scroll. She stuffed it deep inside her bag and sighed as she dried herself off. Just as she was doing this, a familiar frustrated moan echoed through the heads. Jet and Katara turned around and their jaw's dropped as Zuko and Laia came out of the forest. Zuko's eyes widened for a moment and then he looked away as Laia put her hands on her hips and pointed at Katara.

"What are you two doing here again? Didn't you go up north?" she asked.

"That was a mistake. We're actually supposed to go down the river to the south," Katara replied. Zuko and Laia walked up to them and Laia put her finger on her chin while she thought.

"That's odd… where are you headed anyways?" she asked curiously.

Katara narrowed her eyes as she looked at Zuko but then released the expression and put on a bright smile. "We're going to the Kuusu Mountains. How about you two?"

Zuko twisted his head quickly to face Katara and he leaned forward in disbelief. Laia did the same and Jet raised his eyebrows as he folded his arms.

"No way! We're going there too!" Laia exclaimed. All of them jumped as a boom of thunder rippled through the sky. They looked up and saw the grey clouds becoming more ominous as less of the blue sky was visible. Katara held onto her bag as a sudden rush of wind blew against them. Zuko steadied Laia who lost her balance and then sighed as the breeze passed upstream. It was Jet's turn to be shocked. He pointed at Zuko quickly and narrowed his gaze.

"What's your mission exactly?" he asked with suspicion. Zuko looked at Laia hurriedly and glared at her to keep her mouth shut. He turned back to Jet and Katara and put on a serious expression.

"Our mission… our mission is to… to go help someone…" he said slowly.

Up until that point, Katara wasn't surprised. She knew where Zuko was going and it stung her heart when they started to talk about the situation. But when he started to talk about helping someone, she immediately recoiled and choked on her air.

"What? But that's our mission!" Katara exclaimed wildly. Laia saw this and smiled broadly, taking the chance to speak up.

"Nope! It's our mission! We have to go help an old man in the mountains!" she said enthusiastically. Zuko eyed her with a disapproving glare but then Jet interrupted with his disbelieving laugh.

"That's funny. You see, Katara and I have to go help an old _woman_. What a coincidence! Maybe they live together… but I don't understand why he'd give you two the task if we could just go and heal both of them," Jet finished thoughtfully. Laia shrugged her shoulders and bounced up when another flash of lightening shot through the sky. Zuko looked away towards the water and eyed it suspiciously. Katara saw him glance that way and suddenly, she felt uneasy. There was no reason that he had to hide his mission from her, but Zuko made it clear to Laia that she had to follow his story. If he was going to get the Orb of Chi so that he could use it for his own reasons, it would make sense that he would be so sensitive about it. As the storm was beginning to drive into the atmosphere above the forest, Katara felt its electricity burn inside of her fists, almost as if she could produce fire herself. The masters were right; Zuko was evil and to her disappointment, Katara had given him another chance.

"Maybe they think you two aren't good enough to heal them. Or maybe they thought that you wouldn't get there since you two aren't as skilled as Zuko and I are," Laia said smartly and stepped in front of Jet. The two glared at one another as Katara observed how quiet Zuko had gotten. She almost wanted to kill him on the spot, but she remembered what Taiko had said. It was best if she killed him when they got to the Kuusu Mountains. Katara clenched her fists and turned to face Jet.

"I think we're perfectly able to do this mission alone, but since the masters thought otherwise, maybe we should team up, because whether you want to believe it or not, we both have the same mission for some reason," Jet said. Laia stepped back and stuttered as Zuko focused his attention back on them as did Katara.

"Wh-what di-did you say? We should… _team up?_" she asked in a weak voice.

"I don't want to, but it's kind of pointless if we keep separating and then bumping back into each other, wouldn't you think so?" Jet asked Katara.

She was at a loss for words. Out of all the crazy ideas Jet could have had, he picked the craziest. Telling him the actual plan, that she had to kill Zuko at some point, was not an option, but from what he knew, teaming up would be the best option and she couldn't say no. Katara turned to see Zuko deep in thought as well. Her heart raced and then she finally smiled and nodded.

"I think… you're right. We don't know what challenges we're going to face later on, so it's better if there are four of us."

Zuko swallowed hard and then sighed. He put a hand on the back of his neck and looked around to each of them. Laia's round eyes pleaded with him silently but he winced and then let his hand drop.

"We could travel together for a while… just until we reach the base of the mountain," he said. Laia dropped her jaw and wailed.

"Zuko! Don't say that! Please take it back!" she said desperately. They all looked at her silently and with a raised eyebrow. She whimpered slightly when Laia's gaze held onto Jet's for the last time.

"I'm not a crazy lunatic, Laia," Jet told her bitterly.

Her eyes widened and then looked down broodingly. She rubbed her arm and then sighed deeply.

"All right. We'll go together. The map said we should follow the stream until it takes us out of the forest," Laia said and then walked ahead of everyone. Jet followed her as she flipped her hair and passed him. He scoffed and put his hands in his pockets. A low grumble of thunder swam through the sky and Katara flinched. Zuko looked around cautiously and kept closer to the forest as he followed Katara. There were only a few feet between the trees and the water, giving the four travelers just enough room to pass by. The branches stretched out of the tress as if they were alive and trying to grab onto each person as they passed by. Katara swerved around a large root that was coming up from the ground and she jumped across, looking back at Zuko.

"There's a…" she stopped herself and then said nothing, remembering what his true intentions were. She had no reason to help him in anything at all. He stared at her back and swaying braid as she marched off, saying nothing more.

"I saw it before," he stated simply. Katara narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists as she paced farther away from Zuko so she was closer to Jet. Laia was still leading the way and the four trailed onward for another hour in tensed silence. The storm was likely to start at any moment, but the grey rug in the sky wasn't giving in to the spontaneous bursts of lightening. Not a single drop of water fell and as the afternoon grew dimmer, the forest was growing eerily quiet. The water in the stream wasn't shining; instead it was hazy and covered in brown dirt. Zuko had caught up to Katara and she tried to control her breathing as he walked right behind her.

A rattling noise scurried through the forest behind them and Zuko glanced back gradually. A soft boom echoed through the air up above and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out any movements between the trees. He slowly turned his head back and then spotted something to his left. In the middle of the trees, he saw a dark figure standing and aiming towards them. His eyes widened rapidly and his heart started to hammer against his chest. Another loud crack resounded and the whizzing from the trees shot towards them and across the river.

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed as he lunged forward. She cried out as he pushed her down onto the ground forcefully. Jet and Laia immediately stopped and turned around when they heard a painful moan and the colliding bodies thud to the ground. Katara lifted her head up and strained her neck as she tried to get up. Zuko was sprawled out on her back and she yelled furiously.

"Zuko! Get off of me!"

Jet and Laia's eyes shined with fear as they ran to them. Katara raised an eyebrow as Laia cried out.

"Oh no! Zuko!" her voice shattered as the thunder jolted through the sky once again. Katara felt the weight lift off of her body and she huffed angrily.

"Finally! Zuko, I can't believe you…" she turned around and gasped as she saw Jet lifting Zuko into a sitting position. His head rolled back and his arm stretched outward towards her. A dark brown arrow stuck out of Zuko's forearm. Katara's heart stopped as he turned towards her and his fingers tried to reach her. She scrambled up to him and held his hand as her mouth fell open in shock. The point where the arrow struck his forearm was soaked in dark crimson blood.

"What happened!?" Katara exclaimed nervously. Jet looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. One minute we were walking and then we turned around and you two fell. The arrow was in his arm already. You have to heal him fast Katara," he said. She bit her lip and looked into Zuko's face. His eyes were rolling around and he was murmuring something softly to her. All at once, she felt the urge of hatred explode into a million pieces as she realized that he had saved her from the surprise attack. She bit her lip and restrained herself from letting any tears fall.

The hairs on Laia's body stood on their ends as her sense of the surroundings became amplified. She turned her head in every direction and then focused in on the spot across the river where the arrow had come from. When she saw the figure preparing another arrow, she took a deep breath and rose her arms up above her head, drawing them closer to her chest and clasping her hands together. Jet looked up at her and stared in bewilderment.

"Laia, what are you doing?" he asked with panic and Zuko still in his arms.

"Jet, don't talk to me right now. Tell Katara to duck. You need to do it too," she ordered, her voice even and steady amidst the growing heat within her body. His jaw dropped as she spread her arms out to the sides and a stream of raging fire stretched in between. Jet turned to Katara and she nodded, having heard Laia's comment. Laia inhaled once more and closed her eyes. The fire disappeared but the heat still blew against her face as the wind blew her hair away from her head. In the next moment, she slapped her hands back together and then thrust them apart as she spun in place. Jet and Katara felt the heat sweep through the air above them. Across the river, they all heard a desperate moan as someone hit the ground. Laia opened her eyes and saw no one standing among the trees. She smiled slightly at her achievement and breathed heavily as she ran back to Jet and Katara.

"We've got to get out of here. Someone doesn't want us traveling together. Katara, can you bend us down the river?" Laia asked quickly. Katara looked up at Laia's determined face and saw the bravery in her yellow eyes. The courage infected Katara's heart and she let go of Zuko's hand as she stood up and nodded. Katara walked up to the river and quickly formed a thick plate of ice with ridges on the ends that shot up. She walked onto it and stood at the front as Laia and Jet dragged Zuko onto the ice. Once he laid down on it, Jet nodded to Katara and gave her the cue.

"Okay, hold on tight. We're going for a fast ride," Katara said and then broke the ice away from the land. She wove her arms in continuous fluid circles. The water beneath them fell away and rose as the ice tilted up slightly and dashed forward. Katara's eyes spotted each turn fiercely and put all of her energy into steering them out of harms way. Each time she heard Zuko moan she pushed herself harder and didn't even stop to wipe away the splashing water against her face. The thunder burst again but Katara didn't even notice. After about ten minutes, her arms were growing tired and their speed slowed down. Jet and Laia looked at Katara's back nervously. She was so entranced that she hadn't noticed that the ice was melting away. Katara's eyes blinked a few times and then she saw that the river wasn't wide enough anymore to let them pass. She motioned their raft to the left side of the river and she stumbled off of it. Her knees hit the ground and she held herself up by burrowing her fists into the earth. Katara's chest rose and fell rapidly until she heard Jet and Laia dragging Zuko's body off of the raft. Her head twisted around and her eyes widened. His whole forearm was drenched in dry blood.

"I think we got away from whoever it was," Laia said seriously. Jet nodded his head and then leaned back as Katara crawled to Zuko's side. He tilted his head towards her as she touched his hand gently again. His fingers curled and Katara closed her eyes. Suddenly she jerked them open as Zuko cried out in pain. She gaped as Jet pulled out the arrow and observed its tip. He faced Katara and then Laia. Jet sighed and threw the arrow on the ground.

"Burn it Laia," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Because," he said, "it's toxic."

Katara raised a hand to her mouth and Laia nodded. She shot a blast of fire at it and watched the wood crack underneath the flames. Zuko moaned again and Katara pulled his sleeve back quickly. Her fingers reached towards the water without even looking at it and the trail of water came towards her like a zap of lightening. Thunder boomed above as the water seeped through Zuko's sleeve, cleaning it of the blood. His arm weighed down heavily in Katara's hands but she concentrated to the best of her ability and brushed her fingers above the hole. Her chest rose as she breathed deeply and let the glowing water sink into his skin. The glow receded with the water and Katara let his arm drop to the ground.

"Katara, don't overdo yourself," Jet told her gently. She looked up at him quickly and her vision blurred for a second. Katara shook her head and held onto herself.

"It could have been me. I wouldn't have been able to heal myself Jet," she said softly, unable to speak the thought truly out loud. Laia jumped up into a stance and narrowly looked towards the forest. Katara and Jet realized what the trouble was and they stood up immediately as well, ready to attack at a moment's notice. A soft melodious song erupted among the thunder and it came towards them slowly. Laia shifted nervously and Jet narrowed his eyes while Katara breathed deeply. The first thing they saw was the silver flute. Its wooden frame glistened an earthly metallic color. Then, as the song grew louder, a little boy emerged with the flute at his lips. His black hair stuck up in odd angles and was surrounded by a yellow scarf. His kimono was patched up from a wide variety of lavender and brown material. His hands were large yet his fingers found the holes in the flute flawlessly. A white knife hung around his neck on a thin string and when he stopped in front of them, he looked up and smiled broadly as the thunder growled obediently.

"Hi there!" the boy said energetically. Jet, Katara and Laia dropped their arms in unison and stared in disbelief. The boy smirked and pointed at Zuko with his flute.

"I think you better get him to a safe spot before the rain comes. Oh! I know the perfect place! Follow me!" The boy spun around on one foot and then placed the flute back to his lips as gently as possible. His fingers rushed quickly through the notes and he started to skip back into the forest. Katara looked at Jet and Laia with round eyes and Jet just shook his head.

"Do you think we should trust him?" he asked.

Laia suddenly nodded and walked up to Zuko. "We have to trust him. The storm is coming and we need shelter. Help me pick him up," she said with authority. Jet gaped at her and then closed his mouth slowly as he watched Laia heave Zuko up into a sitting position. Jet knelt by her and shared a soft glance with Laia before they picked Zuko up and put his arms around their necks gently. Katara winced as the sky flashed with light and then she ran after them and the distant song the little boy was playing. As they walked deeper into the forest, the song became quieter and then Katara's eyes widened as she approached their destination. A large cave was in front of her view. Thick trees and foliage curved in an arch to touch each other at the ends so that they formed a roof. The crickets chirped quickly around her and then she ran inside when she saw a flame erupt within the shadowy cave. Laia sat down on the ground with a sigh and laid down against the wall which was a tangled array of vines and branches. Jet sat down as well, nearer the fire but still across from her. Katara came in and spotted Zuko's body lying a few feet next to the fire. She knelt next to him and took out her pouch of water. Her fingers in her right hand formed a bud as the thin snake slithered into Zuko's mouth. He swallowed in his unconscious state and Katara saw with relief that his arm had already began to heal. Suddenly, she heard the song come to life again and she turned her head towards the entrance of the cave. The boy's eyes were closed and he stood playing without breathing once.

Her eyes flickered and then a dull pain hit the back of her head. Katara let go of her pouch and fell gracefully onto Zuko's chest. Jet looked up quickly and sprinted to help Katara off of him. He laid her down against the wall towards the back of the cave, on the opposite side of the fire where Zuko was. Laia lifted her head and observed how much care he gave Katara. She bit her lip and then stared into the flickering fire. Zuko breathed deeply but didn't open his eyes. One last echo of thunder rippled through the air above them as the boy's song came to a high note and then smoothly fell through a scale on the way down. He took a deep breath and let his flute fall to his side. Jet looked up at Laia as outside, a soft shower of rain began to fall through the forest.

* * *

**A/N:** How was _that_ for a different view of your favorite irritating character, Laia?? (by the way! I always forgot... you pronounce it: Lie-ah, not _lie-uh_... Lie-ah) lol I must admit, I thought this chapter was going to be... a lot shorter and I was nervous when I started writing and saw that it wasn't that long when I got to a certain point... but it just made me so happy when I saw the end result!! It was just a bit longer than the previous chapter! so then... I bet you all are just staring at me in disbelief (_how could you hurt Zuzu?!?!_) don't worry!! Katara healed him up!! So it's all right... for now I was thinking about having a tiny bit of Taiko/Mayuri in this chapter, but I'm just exhausted!! I worked on this almost all day yesterday and today So I really hope you all liked it!! Please share your comments, anything is fine really!! Just so I know you are reading and want me to continue is fine! (Along with your favorite part)

And for those wondering what Mayuri looks like, the awesomely-awesome (the-elemental-dragon on deviantart) drew a fanart!! So go check it out and leave comments for her!! www .deviantart. com/deviation /48732009/ (without the spaces of course)

**Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it!!**

-Monika-


	8. Egos

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 8 – Egos

"_Conflict brings out the best and worst of us."_

..::-::..

The rain was whispering softly, never stopping once while the small flames flickered in the cave. Jet held Laia's stare and then shifted in place as he leaned forward and let his hands fall into his lap. She suddenly felt the heat overwhelm her as his forceful eyes buried into her soul. Out of all the times she had seen Jet, Laia never saw his gaze as serious as it was now.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Laia let out a deep breath and nodded quickly. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about them," she said and looked at Zuko and Katara. Jet did the same and then stared back at her. The worry was genuine and shining on her forlorn face. He curled his fingers and then took his courage and said his thoughts in the open.

"I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't been there… and did whatever you did…" he said quietly. Laia turned to face him, her jaw skewed slightly. His mouth was tight and she wasn't sure what he meant by his comment. He could have been admitting that she was stronger than she seemed, or he could have been admitting his weakness. Laia cleared her throat and then looked into the fire.

"I just did what I had to do. We were all attacked and I just acted on instinct. It's the only way to survive out here," she said.

"Still, what you did… I've never seen something like that before."

There was a pause as Jet sighed and looked down at the ground, closing his eyes momentarily before looking back at her. In that second, the memories of his feelings fleeted before him, and strengthened as he realized what a powerful person Laia had become. But there was nothing there anymore; the place in his heart had been emptied because of her rejection. Now he understood that she was just a friend.

"You're lucky you can bend, and that you can do it so well. I've got my swords but… I wouldn't have made it in time. Someone else might have gotten hurt," Jet said and then narrowed his gaze. Laia felt the tension rise in her chest and she suddenly felt a jab in her heart. Jet raised his eyebrow and stood up slowly. "What's wrong?" he asked patiently.

Laia gripped her throat gently and then relaxed, letting her hand fall to her side as Jet loomed over her. She looked up and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." He stared at her for another moment and then walked past the fire as Laia glanced at Zuko. His forehead was wet and he barred his teeth in pain as he winced with his eyes closed. It seemed like he was having a nightmare, so Laia got up and wiped his forehead of the sweat. Her hair fell into her face and then she turned around as she heard a deep sigh. Jet was bending over Katara, tending to her as well. He reached for her hair hesitantly, not knowing whether he should stroke it or not. In the end, he made up his mind and Laia watched him tenderly gaze at her while his fingers brushed the loose strands of hair aside. A knot formed in her throat and she swallowed hard to get rid of it. Jet didn't seem to care about her as much as before. He really wasn't interested in her anymore, and that was beginning to drive her up a wall. Laia clutched onto Zuko's clothes without realizing and then she let go when he stirred. She stood up and Jet looked at her. Suddenly, they both turned towards the entrance of the cave as the little boy began playing his flute again.

After a few long notes vibrated through the air and the dissipating rain, he scratched his head and sighed.

"Those two can rest here. No one knows about this place except me. Are you two ready to get some food?" he asked vibrantly. Laia and Jet stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay… I've gotten a bit hungry actually," Laia said. She stepped outside of the cave and Jet followed, but not before one last look at the sleeping pair near the fire. He looked down and then treaded out of the foliage covered cave. The rain wasn't falling as much as before and Jet looked at the boy who skipped through the forest, jumping over puddles and turning quickly before Jet could notice.

"Hey, you! Where are we going exactly?" Jet yelled after him.

The boy smiled and then waved. "The river of course! Where else would we get food?" Jet sighed and ran with Laia to catch up to him.

Inside of the cave, the fire was growing weaker. The soft silence floated above Zuko as he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Zuko looked around bewildered, not knowing where he was. Then he saw the body lying across from the fire and his eyes widened. He got up and staggered over to her; she was so still and peaceful that it haunted him. Zuko's breath was heavy and it weighed his body down, making him arch his back as his shaking hands reached for Katara's cheek. He looked around to make sure no one was there and then his fingertips brushed against her warm skin. She sighed and Zuko withdrew his arm right away, afraid she would wake up. Her lips spread apart and Katara rolled over so that she was sprawled against the ground. He narrowed his gaze and closed his eyes as his racing heart calmed down. Zuko watched again and finally realized that his arm wasn't hurting anymore. Quickly, he lifted his sleeve and saw just a faint mark where the arrow had hit him. Zuko clenched his fists remembering how close Katara was to getting hit. All that mattered now though was that she was safe.

"Looks like you're feeling better Zuko," a little boy said. Zuko kneeled in front of Katara and spread his arms in a ready stance to attack him. Although he was just a little boy, Zuko saw the glistening knife around his neck and knew that he could be his enemy.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Zuko asked fiercely. Katara stirred behind him and Zuko glanced back and snarled. He would protect her even from this unknown stranger. Suddenly, the boy laughed and pointed his flute at Zuko's chest. Zuko leaned back in surprise.

"You don't have nice manners for an adult, do you?" he said slyly. Two more people came in through the entrance and into the dim light. Zuko narrowed his eyes and then sat back down as he saw Laia and Jet come in and put down a pile of fish. Laia raised her eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Zuko, you seem a bit worried… don't tell me this little guy is the cause of that!" she said happily and ruffled the flute player's hair. Zuko looked to the side with no amusement in his eyes. Jet narrowed his eyes as he sat down and stared at the close proximity between Zuko and Katara. It seemed like Katara hadn't moved much since they had left, but Zuko had definitely moved closer towards her for some reason unknown to him.

"Is one of you going to tell me what happened?" Zuko asked and stared at both Jet and Laia. Jet sighed and flicked his thumb in the direction of the boy leaning against the vines and crooked branches.

"This guy helped us find this cave once we escaped. Katara took us down the river and we got you in here so she could heal you. She fainted from exhaustion because of that, so you should be thankful she saved your life," Jet said flatly.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. Laia shifted and looked at Zuko painfully, remembering the past few hours all in a few seconds.

"The arrow was poisoned," she told him. Zuko widened his eyes and turned towards Katara quickly. He scooted closer to her and watched her beautiful sleep overtaking her. Jet growled so quietly that no one heard except for him.

"You shouldn't be so close to her. Let her sleep," Jet demanded softly. Zuko ignored him and touched Katara's closed hand. She immediately began to waken from her sleep and she turned around to face Zuko without knowing it. He wasn't sure what to do now that she was waking up, but before he could react, her eyes flashed open and to his surprise, she smiled softly. Her fingers intertwined with his and she sighed, closing her eyes again. Zuko helped her sit up and then he let go of her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her. They were so close to each other that Katara could feel the heat radiating off of his face. She wanted to desperately reach for him but it didn't matter because her body wouldn't move. Zuko's eyes reached for her soul but she resisted even though she wanted nothing more than to collapse into his arms. Her smile vanished as she saw their audience on the other side of the fire. She moved away and looked away from him.

"I'm fine. Is your arm better now?" she asked.

"Yes… thank you for healing it…" Zuko said, somewhat confused by her abrupt leave. Jet looked intently into Katara's face and she got up to sit next to him. While she stood up, Katara took another look at Zuko and sneered at him.

"I wouldn't have had to heal it if you didn't run into me. I don't need you to protect me," Katara said stiffly. Zuko's eyes broadened and then he stared at her coldly.

"Just so you know, I wasn't protecting you. I accidentally tripped," Zuko stated as Katara looked away. Laia watched Zuko's face harden and she sighed. She knew he was lying and he was horrible at it. Within this tense atmosphere, an eruption of song boomed over their heads as the boy played a sorrowful tune. He finished quickly and looked at Zuko tauntingly. Zuko clenched his fists and buried them in his sleeves. "Who are you? Do you have a name? And can you stop playing that flute? It's unnecessary."

The boy sighed cheerfully and then waved his hands in the air.

"Okay then! I will tell you about my mystery! I promised Laia I'd tell her my name once all of you were awake so I'll start now!" He pushed himself off of the wall and stood firmly, looking at each puzzled face slowly. "My name… is Hyoku. I have lived for ten and one years, but secretly it's more than that. I go no where without my flute and I'm very powerful."

Zuko snorted and placed his hands on his knees while he leaned forward. "So what kind of bender are you?" Hyoku raised his eyebrow and walked over to Zuko who was still sitting. Hyoku's height daunted over him then, and he put a hand on his hip.

"I'm not a bender. I'm a musician… a very powerful one…" he said in a dark voice. Laia stared at him in awe and clapped her hands to her mouth. Katara forgot about everything that had happened and listened eagerly. Jet, much like Zuko, wasn't falling for the little child's performance. Laia pulled on Hyoku's dirty arm and pointed at the flute eagerly.

"What happens when you play?" she asked curiously.

Hyoku's face lit up with a smile and he nodded as he lifted the wood to his lips.

"I can control the storm," he said quietly. Zuko was about to retort when a swift raging onslaught of notes caught the air and mesmerized it. No sooner than when he finished, a loud crack shattered the forest above them and the leaves fell from the roof of the cave as the air shook with thunder. Rain came pounding through the trees and onto the ground outside. Hyoku let his flute fall to his side and he smirked as he saw Katara cowering in Jet's embrace. Zuko eyed them instantly and his face grew warm. She slowly withdrew and looked into Jet's eyes as she automatically regretted her reaction to the storm's surprise. There was hope in Jet's eyes but she quickly put it out as she glared at him. He chuckled and they both knew that just because she hugged him, it didn't mean she felt a certain way. Laia was whimpering and holding onto Hyoku's ankles tightly. Zuko dragged her away and she shrieked as another distant grumble of thunder echoed in the sky.

"You're amazing! Hyoku… are you a spirit? I can't believe I've finally met one! Oh!" She dramatically flung her arms in front of her and bowed her head all the way down to the ground. Zuko pulled her back sharply and glared at her.

"Will you stop acting so childish? He can't control the weather! It was just a coincidence!" he barked. Laia flashed him an angry glare and she poked him sharply in the ribs with her fist. Zuko winced and she laughed.

"Well I control your actions, partner, so don't mess with me!" she said teasingly and then grabbed his arm, twisting it playfully. Zuko suddenly yelled in pain and she let go at once, her face draining of its color within a moment. He clutched onto his arm and rocked forward as Katara hesitantly walked up to him. She knelt by his side as Zuko wrapped his clothing around the bleeding hole. Zuko saw that it was Katara by him and not Laia and for a second, he was motionless but then he moved away and hunched his back.

"I don't need your help," he told Katara. She shut her eyes slightly and then pulled on his arm forcefully. He tried pulling it back but she wouldn't let go. A trail of water slipped into the cave as it suspended in midair. Her fingers trapped it and then grazed over the almost closed hole. Zuko watched in shock as she treated him with little effort. The bleeding stopped and Laia sighed thankfully. Katara let go of his arm and looked straight into his eyes.

"Don't be so stubborn next time," she said. "I can heal it better than you can." They locked stares and after a few seconds, Katara started to feel dizzy. She remembered what was happening to her and she quickly looked away, breathing heavily, not wanting anything to do with death just yet. Katara took one deep breath and stared into the fire, averting everyone's gaze. "It doesn't matter who Hyoku is, but he helped us and I'm grateful. But what's more important is finding out who our enemy is," Katara concluded and then looked at Laia. Her firebending friend nodded grimly and Jet scratched his chin in deep thought. All was silent when Zuko interrupted everyone's thoughts and sighed.

"It was a Yuu Yan archer from the Fire Nation. I'm sure," he said. Katara looked at him and then at Laia whose eyes widened in recognition.

"You're sure Zuko? But why would they attack us?" she asked.

"Like you said before, they probably don't want us to travel together," Jet responded. Laia looked at him and nodded slowly.

"But what's their reason for that?" Katara said. "The war is over now. Unless... someone who was for the war is still upset about it… I helped the Avatar master waterbending and I helped…defeat the Fire Lord…" she said this slowly, making sure not to look at Zuko when she said it. He glanced at Katara as she continued speaking. "I'm sure now… someone wants me dead."

The words struck a blow at everyone and Katara looked up at Hyoku who was listening quietly. His tale of being a storm bender had been suppressed as grown up matters were discussed. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Do you know anything about this? It seems like you've lived in this forest for a long time," she said.

"I come and go, but yeah… I pretty much live here. It's my home. But I don't know anything about that guy who attacked you," Hyoku said. Katara sighed and turned back to face Laia who was also standing now.

"Katara, I don't know why someone would want to kill you. I know it doesn't seem like it, but the Fire Nation got rid of the rebellions after the Fire Lord was killed. The Yuu Yan archers started to serve the nation's needs, not their own, and their leader was taken care of as well. So that can't be the reason. No one in the Fire Nation really knows it was you anyways," she said and put a hand on her shoulder. Katara smiled gently at her new friend. Zuko bent his head so that his hair covered his eyes. He was deep in thought and then he realized that there could possibly be someone out there who wanted to kill Katara. He stood up and shook his head.

"She's right. My uncle makes sure that nothing goes wrong," he said. Jet stood up, feeling a bit left out. Just as he was going to make a remark on the situation, Hyoku set something into the fire so that it burned more. The fish were roasting and everyone stopped thinking and sat back down. Drops of rain constantly showered through the forest and they ate their dinner in silence and deep thought. Almost an hour had gone by and the darkness outside was starting to feel consuming. Katara shivered as a breeze blew into the cave and left her empty inside. Her life wasn't getting any better as the moments went on. Jet tapped her on the shoulder and rested his hand there.

"Katara? You know that I won't let anything happen to you, so don't think about it, okay?" he asked with a warm smile. She suddenly felt the strain inside of her release and she cried into his chest as she let him embrace her. He stroked her hair as they stood near the cave's entrance, away from everyone else. Jet whispered into her ear and the tears suddenly stopped. "I know you don't want to say what's really making you so tired, but I remember what you said and I'm here if you need any kind of help." Katara stepped away from him and wiped her face so that it was dry. She nodded and then went back inside the cave. Jet sighed as he watched her disappear into the shadows, but then his eyes widened. Laia stretched her arm out and yawned as her fingers touched Zuko's cheeks. He swept her hand away swiftly and turned away from her. She did the same and the space between them near the fire broadened. Jet clenched his teeth as he saw how close the two of them were sleeping. But his view was distorted and the space between Laia and Zuko was a lot bigger than he thought. Jet saw Hyoku curl up close to Katara and he sighed, looking out into the drifting rain that seemed to never stop. There was only a haze left and the forest was hidden in the night's dark empire.

..::-::..

The stars sparkled vividly near the temple as Taiko opened the window. To his surprise, a hawk was perched on the railing outside and he had a message attached to his back. Taiko grabbed the message quickly and read it in the dimming fire light. His eyes widened and then he stormed away to find Mayuri. He slammed open a door and found Mayuri in front of a mirror brushing her hair. She gasped when his rage flew through the room and he thrust the paper into her hands.

"Read that!" he demanded.

Her eyes scanned the words and then she gasped again, followed by an angry scowl.

"How could someone be ruining our plans? I thought no one knew what we were doing!" she exclaimed. Taiko held his breath and then exhaled as he took the scroll back.

"Perhaps those two have a past that isn't dealt with, and now… someone wants to clear things up," Taiko said with a smirk. "I will check to see if the assassination attempt on the waterbender went through. Seeing as it was the Yuu Yan who was after them, I highly doubt that they were anything but successful… but… still, I hope for our sake they were not."

Mayuri nodded grimly and closed her eyes as she and her husband joined hands. They searched through the forest for any signs of power and when they felt it, their inner eye saw the four travelers sleeping peacefully in a cave. There was a little boy as well, but it wasn't of importance and they immediately came back to their own bodies. Mayuri opened her eyes and squeezed her husband's hands with joy flashing in her eyes.

"They are not harmed!" she said jubilantly. Taiko sighed and smiled as well.

"It seems like luck is on our side."

..::-::..

The next morning, Jet was eager to get out of the forest as quickly as possible, unlike Katara, who saw no need in rushing. Zuko and Laia agreed with Jet and Katara mumbled to herself as she gave in. The two coupled pairs looked at their own respective maps outside where the sun was streaming through the leaves and tree trunks. A light orange glow surrounded them and Katara peered over the map curiously.

"It looks like we need to go a bit north and follow a path out of the Ionen Forest," Katara said.

Laia nodded and looked up from her map. "And then we need to follow the lines on the map across the Earth Kingdom until we find the City of Yukaki." Hyoku's eyes lit up and he remained silent as they discussed their further plans. He twitched slightly and then played a few notes on his flute to calm him down. Zuko eyed him suspiciously and pointed a finger at the little kid.

"Are you trying to get another storm here so we don't leave?" he asked accusingly.

Hyoku smiled broadly and shook his head. "Nope. It's just a tune for traveling. It doesn't have anything to do with the weather."

"Oh," Zuko said plainly and blinked a few times as Hyoku marched around them and pointed north with his flute sticking out.

"So I hear you guys are going to the City of Yukaki! I just happen to know my way around here and I've been there a few times. If you want… I can take you there!" he said enthusiastically. Jet eyed him as well and folded his arms.

"Why should we trust you? You've been helpful, but still… I'm not so sure you're as innocent as you seem," Jet said.

Laia put her hands on Hyoku's shoulders and glared at Jet. "Hyoku has been more helpful than you have, so I wouldn't say that if I were you. I trust him with my life, and he wouldn't deceive us, right Hyoku?"

He nodded rapidly and smiled. Jet winced; her comment had stung him and he held onto the tilts of his swords more tightly than before. Katara put a hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Trust him Jet. Hyoku will help us out of the forest and then we'll be able to see where we are," she said kindly. Jet sighed and smiled. Laia suddenly felt the steam rising from the misty grass and she swiftly ran up to Katara and pulled on her arm while laughing. Hyoku caught up to them as they started to travel through the forest.

"Come on Katara! Let's explore the rest of this place!" Katara laughed hesitantly at Laia's new found interest in nature. Zuko and Jet nodded to each other as they ran to catch up with the girls. Hyoku led the way and pointed out random facts about the forest.

"See over here, this is the tallest tree. I know because I've been all the way up to the top!" Katara and Laia glanced at each other and then laughed as they each in turn ruffled Hyoku's hair. He squirmed out of their reach and then scowled angrily. "Don't treat me like a little kid! I don't like it when people touch me all the time…" he said distantly. Laia and Katara stopped laughing. They shrugged and continued on as the light grew brighter around them. After about an hour of walking through the entanglements and mossy earth, the trees began to decrease in number and to the girl's delight, they had made it out of the forest.

Laia ran out into the open grass and Katara followed her. Hyoku began to play his flute again as Jet and Zuko came out of the forest last, pushing away the branches that had been swung in their faces. They each winced as the bright sunlight from the east bloomed in their faces. But once their eyes adjusted to the light, they dropped their hands to their sides and stared in awe. The radiance of the sun matched with the women who were smiling and laughing in the open field. Laia's eyes sparkled just like the sun, her yellow orbs infected with happiness. Katara's hair glistened and her smile was the biggest and prettiest it had been for the whole trip. Zuko and Jet coughed slightly and suddenly ran forward. Hyoku was being cuddled again, much to his disapproval.

"You really did it Hyoku! We're out of that creepy forest!" Laia exclaimed. Her eyes suddenly opened as she felt Zuko dragging her away from the happy group. Jet did the same with Katara, leaving Hyoku behind to run after them.

"Jet! Let me go!" he looked at her and did as she wanted. Laia screamed at Zuko and they all stopped in their place. Katara and Laia looked at one another and then glared at the men.

"What was all that about?" Laia asked.

Zuko looked around and then glanced at Jet.

"It looked like… the ground was going to…"

"swallow you up!" Jet finished. Zuko looked at him with wide eyes and Jet shrugged his shoulders. "What?" Hyoku caught up to them and sighed.

"I didn't know you needed my help so much! You'd all be lost if it wasn't for me!" he laughed along with Laia. The two of them started to run off towards a line of bushes and more foliage that was growing in the plains. Behind the four, the trees rose threateningly above them and stretched for miles to each side. Zuko looked into the distance and realized quickly that the ground after the bushes wasn't level. He quickly shot after Hyoku and Laia and ran in front of them before they skipped through the branches.

"Stop! You can't…" Zuko lost his footing and fell backwards. His body disappeared behind the bushes and Laia cried out. Jet and Katara ran to them and Hyoku's eyes widened.

"I forgot… I forgot that there is a tiny gorge!" he said frantically. The rocks shifted and rolled onto each other. Katara's heart raced and she slowly walked to the edge of the bushes to peer over the ledge.

"Zuko?" she yelled. Laia joined in and they called for him a few times before they saw his head pop up. His face was scratched with dirt and he smiled. Katara's eyes widened as relief swept through her body. He pulled himself up and Laia immediately hugged him. Jet's face swelled with anger, but he didn't say anything, leaving himself clueless about the feelings deep inside of him.

"I'm so glad you're safe Zuko!" she cried out. He pushed her away as soon as he saw Katara staring. But then an idea formed in his mind. Zuko took Laia's hand and she gaped as he started to move towards the edge again. "Zuko! What are you doing? Stop! We're going to fall!" She resisted him but he smiled and pulled her arm.

"Laia, I'll help you across. It's not that deep," Zuko said.

Katara narrowed her gaze and fumed. It wasn't fair that Zuko was smiling because of Laia. The whirlwind swept through her chest and then disappeared when she felt Jet's hand in hers. They moved towards the ledge and he looked down to see that it wasn't deep at all.

"Jet?"

"I'm going to help you across. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hyoku stared at the two pairs and almost broke down into laughter. He smirked and watched them struggle to keep not even the smallest rock from getting in the women's way. The rocky dirt spread across the ground only a few feet, but they were crossing at a snail's pace and Katara was starting to get irritated. Zuko kept looking over at Jet and Katara, whereas Jet stared at Laia who held onto Zuko for dear life. She seemed genuinely afraid of falling, just those few feet. At one point, both Jet and Zuko stared at each other and then looked away sharply. When they finally got to the other side, Katara rushed out of Jet's arms and pointed at him furiously.

"I could have crossed that by myself!" she yelled at Jet. Laia saw her reaction and was filled with a strange elation. She turned to Zuko and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Katara! There was no need for you to do that!" She closed her eyes and marched away to join with Katara. Zuko and Jet glanced at each other and then ran after them.

"Wait, watch out for that step right there!" Jet said to Katara.

"You might trip on that rock. Be careful," Zuko told Laia. Both women turned around and yelled in frustration at them.

"Stop it already! You two are unbearable!" Katara said along with Laia. They turned and opened their eyes in surprise as they saw Hyoku sitting on a large boulder up ahead.

"When did you get there?" Zuko asked.

"It wasn't that hard. The two of you were more focused on each other than getting across," Hyoku pointed out. Katara and Laia laughed as Jet and Zuko shifted uneasily, being caught in their own plan. Laia looped her arm around Katara's arm and looked at both Jet and Zuko assertively.

"If you two try to protect us again, we'll run away with the maps and the food rations! So don't try anything funny!" She turned around and headed forward on the hills with Katara. Hyoku led the way and Zuko sighed deeply while putting a hand to his head.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself.

Jet heard him and laughed. "I'm asking myself the same question. I didn't realize those two were such good friends. Did you?"

"No, I didn't," Zuko said. "They seem to be against us at the moment." Jet nodded and watched the two women conversing in the distance.

"Jet can be so annoying at times!" Katara said.

"Finally! Someone knows what I mean!" Laia exclaimed.

"I mean, he's just so overprotective of me! I can take care of myself… but then again, he reminds me of my older brother," Katara said. Laia's face lit up as she mentioned the correlation and her heart jumped in a fit of joy. Feeding on the atmosphere, Laia smiled brightly and questioned her further.

"Wow! You've got a brother?"

"His name is Sokka and he lives in the Southern Water Tribe, where I'm from. I heard not long ago that he was getting engaged to my friend Suki from Kyoshi Island."

"That's great news! Are you going to go see the wedding?" Laia asked.

"I would, but he actually hasn't asked her yet. But it's inevitable. He's liked her since before the war ended," Katara said cheerfully. In that moment, she had brought on the memories unwillingly and Laia added to her sudden misery.

"I'd do anything to get away from Zuko now! He's turned into an older brother too! Maybe he could get married like Sokka and then he'd stop worrying about me then!"

Katara stopped walking. Laia turned to see her stunned face and she looked at Katara curiously. The waterbender thought about Laia's latest comment as it sped through her body. Laia thought Zuko was an older brother. It meant that she didn't like him, but Katara had thought otherwise. Besides, it didn't matter because Zuko liked Laia. Katara could tell by the way he was always helping her. She shook her head at the thought and smiled.

"That would be good for you I guess. But for now Zuko is your partner, and Jet is mine." Laia winced slightly at the forcefulness of Katara's voice, like she was rubbing in a stain that kept growing. Each time the idea of Jet and Katara being partners was mentioned, Laia's stomach tied into knots and she didn't know why. Suddenly Hyoku pulled on Katara's arm as they walked up a steep hill. They made it to the top and Katara's jaw dropped. In the very far distance, there was a jagged outline of a city. Her heart shattered. If they kept walking, it wouldn't be too long before they reached the next stop on their journey. Her impending task was coming closer but she shut it out of her mind. Suddenly, she heard Laia's small voice behind her.

"I envy her so much. She even has a real brother somewhere."

Katara turned around but Laia picked her head up and smiled widely. "Are we getting closer to Yukaki?" Katara nodded in affirmation and then looked past Laia to see Zuko and Jet lagging behind. She squinted and then sighed, turning towards her future.

..::-::..

After hours of walking through the rolling hills that bred through the landscape, the group finally made their way into the City of Yukaki. A tall dark brown arch stood in the entrance but no one was around. A few shabby homes dotted the barren streets as they walked through it. Laia sighed sadly and put her hands on her hips.

"This place isn't as exciting as I thought it would be!" she commented.

Jet laughed shortly and pointed up ahead. "Maybe that's where you'll find some excitement." They all looked down the street and their faces burst with joy. The town's market was located in the core and people in every style of kimono, in every color, were walking about with bags of food. Hyoku ran forward with Jet and Laia, leaving Katara alone with Zuko. Even though the noise from the market was static and overpowering, to Katara, it felt like no one was there. She sensed everything in a clearer form, and her eyes began to water. The sun was in her eyes and she felt the heat getting to her. Zuko saw her hand floating up to her forehead and he debated with himself quickly. His eyes darted to a shop nearby and he found the perfect thing. Katara didn't notice as Zuko left her side. He came back and put a triangular hat on her head. She leaned back in surprise and then looked at Zuko who averted her gaze and pretended to be interested in everything around him. Katara put her hand on her hip and frowned.

"Did you just buy this for me?" she asked. Zuko turned towards her and shrugged.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else. I was over there just now and I didn't buy anything let alone a hat." He walked ahead to find the rest of the group. As he did, Zuko heard a frustrated growl and he smiled to himself. Katara took the hat off right away but regretted doing so the moment she felt the heat again. She sighed and put the hat back, the shade relieving her of distress.

Jet and Laia were browsing through a small cook's outside shop. Exotic foods were everywhere and Jet was eager to try some. He handed the cook some coins and picked the swirling blob of pink on a flat piece of bread. Tiny black dots were sprinkled all over it and he stuffed it into his mouth quickly. Jet chewed as Laia took a simpler looking desert and ate it herself. After a few moments, Laia swallowed and looked at Jet curiously. He kept chewing but never swallowed. In the shadows, the cook was restraining himself and smiling widely.

"He doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into!" the cook whispered to himself.

Katara and Zuko caught up to them and Jet waved a pleasant hello. They both portrayed the same confused expression and Katara asked Laia, "What is he doing?"

"Oh, he chose some random foreign food and he can't swallow," Laia said. Beads of sweat were running down Jet's face and Katara began to worry. She looked around for some water as Jet's eyes dilated in distress. He fanned his mouth and began to choke.

"Jet! Hold on, I'll get you some water!" Katara said quickly. Laia sighed and slapped Jet on the back forcefully. He swallowed the large portion of food and took a deep breath of air. Jet leaned his arm against a wall and sighed before standing upright again. He looked at Laia and smiled brightly.

"Thanks for doing that! I guess… I didn't know those were spices," he said jokingly. Laia saw his glowing expression and she immediately found herself overflowing with joy. She smiled back but the moment Laia realized what she was doing, she frowned and growled at him.

"See! I'm not the only one who makes mistakes!" she yelled in his face. Jet leaned back astonished, and he sighed.

"You… you are right. I'm sorry for before… with the berries and everything. It happens to all of us and I was wrong in the way I treated you. Can we call it a truce?" he asked and extended her hand. Laia's jaw dropped, not expecting this type of response from him. She hesitantly outstretched her hand and Katara nudged her from the back so that their hands finally met. He shook it gently and smiled.

"That settles that then. Hey Katara! Where do you want to go next?" Jet said and walked away from a stupefied Laia. As he passed her, Laia's eyes grew and she looked after him sadly. Zuko raised his eyebrow and shook his head as he dragged the still person from her roots in the ground. Hyoku remained silent and followed without anyone telling him to. He stood among them, trying to remain hidden from view. Every time they turned a corner, he looked around to make sure no one was going to see him. His flute remained tucked in his belt and his hand reached for it every five seconds to make sure no one had stolen it. They all turned a corner and Katara stopped abruptly, making Jet bump into her and causing a chain reaction. Hyoku walked into Zuko and craned his neck to see what Katara was pointing at.

"Look over there! Doesn't it look like our temple?" she asked the group.

Jet squinted and nodded. "That definitely looks just like it. What do you think?" he asked Laia.

"Me? Well if we weren't in Yukaki, I'd say it was definitely the temple."

"We should go see if it's another temple. I think there are five of them if I remember correctly," Zuko commented. Katara looked at him from the front of the line and sighed. She didn't know what to think of him anymore. Before he had saved her, she thought he was evil, and maybe he still was, but if so, he was hiding it really well.

"Okay, let's go then," Katara said, but before she could take another step, Hyoku was in front of her with his arms wide apart. His eyes bulged and he seemed frantic.

"No! We can't go there!" he cried out.

"What? Why not? We need somewhere to stay tonight. The temple is the most logical place," Katara explained.

"But we just can't! It's not what you think it is…"

"It's the temple right?" Hyoku nodded slowly and Katara took his hand. "Good. If it's the temple, we're going to go see it, and if you have a problem with that, it means you did something wrong and you're not telling us what it is."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he exclaimed.

"We'll see about that," Laia commented as she took his other hand. His head bowed forward in shame as the five of them walked through the streets and up to the temple's marble steps. This temple wasn't as large as the other one, but it still held the elegance in its walls and mahogany roofs. Zuko came up to the doors with Jet and knocked three times. The door swung open slowly and then a startled shriek came from both sides of the entrance.

"Zuko! You finally made it!" Oraka exclaimed excitedly. His eyes bulged as she rushed to greet him with a hug. Zuko pushed her away as she wiped her eyes from the happiness that shed in her tears. Everyone was gaping, even Hyoku. Katara walked up to her and squinted as she put a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously. "And how did you get here before us?"

"Oh my, well that must be a bit surprising to you all! Come inside! Come!" she said as she waved them all inside. Hyoku hid behind Jet's tall frame and the doors closed with a thud. Oraka was the same as always, beaming with radiance and an unorthodox youthful expression for her age. The small yard of grass inside was on both sides of a roofed hall that led to the inside of the temple. As they walked through it, Oraka explained their stunned silence.

"Everyone at the second temple was dismissed so I decided to come here, to the Fifth Temple of Sanoroi, to visit my brother Nako. He's a lot older than I am and he's taking a nap now so I took his job as the gatekeeper for now. I got here before you kids because I've traveled to Yukaki before and I know all the fast shortcuts!"

"You knew shortcuts through the Ionen Forest and you didn't tell us?" Laia asked in disbelief.

Oraka chuckled and put a hand on the back of her head. "You must all be hungry! You should go to the Gathering Hall. It's almost the same layout as the other temple, just smaller!" Zuko rushed ahead of the group, afraid that Oraka was going to grab him aside again and give him some unnecessary advice. He happened to be right in that assumption; he missed her snatching fingers by an inch and he left her behind to smile as she saw them all disappear. They got to the Gathering Hall easily and ate the food that wasn't any better than in the other temple. When they were done, they decided to go find the main courtyard and rest there because the weather was getting better. Katara had tied her new hat around her neck and it rested against her back. As they walked through the halls looking for the grassy area, an eerie silence filled the atmosphere, as if an invisible storm was about to burst.

"Is it just me, or does this place feel a bit… odd?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked around suspiciously and Laia hummed pensively to herself.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't seen anyone here yet!"

"You're right Laia. Maybe everyone's in class?" Jet asked.

Hyoku shifted uneasily as his eyes darted behind them all. The adults were looking in the wrong direction. Hyoku knew exactly what the feeling was and little did they know what was going to happen next. Zuko and Jet's sense of awareness suddenly increased and they looked down the hall Hyoku was guarding. The men's eyes widened as out of nowhere a door burst open and a stampede of little children came running towards them. Katara and Laia spun around in surprise as they heard the stomping and laughter entwine into one large explosion of noise. Zuko and Jet jumped to opposite sides of the hall as the children passed by. Katara and Laia held onto each other while laughing joyously. The group of thirty children passed quickly and then their clothes settled down and stopped fluttering from the breeze. Katara looked at the open door and saw one little girl with pigtails and a stuffed animal; she ran quickly down the hall, trying to catch up with the rest of her friends. When she passed by Katara, she tripped and landed on her hands. Her doll fell out of her hands and the girl started to cry. Katara knelt down and picked her up gently.

"Hey now, don't cry so much…shhh… it's okay. Your doll is right here. See? She's all right," Katara said and wiped her tears quickly. The little girl looked into Katara's warm face and she giggled slightly. Katara hugged the girl and then she waved as she ran on into the temple. Zuko looked at Katara with a smile on his face. His eyes relaxed and he stepped a little closer towards her.

"That was crazy! It was like an attack of little monsters! They would have run us over if we hadn't gotten out of the way!" Jet exclaimed. Laia rolled her eyes and hit him on the head.

"Don't be stupid Jet. They're just little kids! You're three times as tall as them!" Jet winced and rubbed the top of his head. She glared at him and then sighed. "Hyoku, do you know where the courtyard is?" Laia asked. He nodded slowly and started to lead them forward in the direction where the children ran. Katara thought to herself as they walked and then shared her question with the rest of the group.

"Wasn't that a bit… strange? I never remember our temple having children inside."

"No, there weren't any children," Laia said. "Maybe this is a different type of temple?"

"Yeah, one that houses dangerous little creatures that…" Laia glared at Jet and then he finished with a smirk. "…that are the most harmless little people out there." Laia turned her frown into a soft smile and Jet suddenly felt his heart jump, though he wasn't sure why. He followed her and after a few turns inside of the halls, they made it to the courtyard. Hyoku ran into the shade of a short tree and hid himself under it. A few children were wandering on the other side, playing a game as they ran around in circles. Laia spread her arms out and twirled around until she fell to the ground laughing. Jet smiled and sat down near her. Zuko and Katara sat down near Hyoku and the travelers looked up at the sky and the passing white clouds.

"It's almost like the storm was only in the forest. It's not even wet here," Katara noted as she ran her fingers through the blades of grass. Zuko nodded and sighed.

"That's possible."

Katara shifted and laid down on the grass. She closed her eyes and let the warmth on her skin take her away into a land that would let her live without decisions, a place where she could be with her friends and have no worries. Even though the war ended, another one had started in her own mind and the voices calling out to her were giving her a headache. Suddenly, she heard Hyoku scream in protest and she sat up right away.

"No! Give that back to me!" he yelled. Katara gasped as a sensei loomed over them with Hyoku's flute in his hand. The sensei was bald and had a long white beard. He tucked the flute into his belt as Hyoku began to sob.

"This is not appropriate behavior Hyoku. A student of this temple is not to play with such trivial things, and this will not do either. You need to look like a proper student," the sensei said strictly and pulled the yellow headband out of Hyoku's hair. His hair fell to the sides and the dirt on his face mixed with his tears as the sensei walked away. "Oh, and I have told Oraka to give you a proper bath later today." Zuko winced as the memory stung his mind from when Oraka had tried to clean him up. Jet and Laia walked over to their group and sat down by Hyoku who was distraught. Katara put a hand on his shoulder as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"How come you never told us you were a student here?" she asked softly.

He looked up at her and scowled. "I hate it here. No one cares about me and most of the time, a sensei will find me with my flute and take it away! It's the only thing I have and he took it away! That's why I ran away! There's no reason for me to be here," he said and then sighed as his anger was swept away. Laia's eyes started to water and she shook her head as she put her hand on his arm as well.

"Why are you here Hyoku? Who made you be a student if you don't want to be one?" she asked but couldn't get an answer because all of a sudden, the ground shook and Zuko yelled in alarm. Katara and Jet spun around and gasped to see Zuko engulfed in a mound of earth. He struggled to escape, but Zuko was stuck in the earth that reached up to his shoulders. Startled by a sudden presence, Laia gasped and bumped into Jet as another boy, about the same age as Hyoku, appeared by her side. His hair was matted and spread out to the sides as a bun held some of it together at the top. An angry scowl revealed his crooked teeth as he pointed furiously at Zuko. The firebender opened his eyes and they broadened even more. He had seen the boy before, and the memory flashed through his mind instantly. Hyoku sprung up and ran to his friend excitedly.

"Lee! What are you doing to Zuko?" he asked. Lee curled his fists and yelled in anger.

"He's a murderer! I hate him and I'll kill him for what he did!" Lee yelled. Zuko's eyes narrowed and he stopped trying to free himself. He connected with the boy's scarred eyes as Lee's chest rose and fell quickly. Katara's jaw dropped as she stood up.

"Zuko's not a murderer!" Laia exclaimed in his defense. Lee turned towards her and saw the yellow eyes looking at him with disrespect. He squinted and put his hands on his hips as he leaned forward.

"He is too! He killed my parents! The Fire Nation killed my parents and he's Fire Nation!" Lee explained enraged.

Jet saw Lee's intention before he acted and Jet restrained Lee by holding back his arms.

"Let me go! I said I'd kill him!"

"Lee, Zuko didn't kill your parents. The Fire Nation took my parents away from me, but Zuko didn't do it, so I can't be mad at him, and neither can you," Jet said.

"That's right Lee! Please let Zuko go," Laia begged.

Lee saw that no one was going to listen to him so he pushed Jet off of him and brought the earth away from Zuko's body. He stumbled forward and in that instant, Lee grabbed Hyoku's knife from his neck and darted forward towards Zuko. At the last moment, Zuko caught Lee by the wrist and the blade glinted in the sunlight. Lee struggled but Zuko caught him by the other wrist as well and soon Lee dropped the knife to the ground. Zuko unexpectedly brought the boy closer and held him tightly as he tried to push away from Zuko.

"I'm sorry Lee. I didn't know that happened. I'm really sorry," he said. Lee struggled but after a few minutes, gave up and let his anger explode into tears as he grabbed onto Zuko tightly.

"I couldn't save my mother. My father never came back. I was sent here… I don't have a reason to live…" he said quietly. Katara stared in wonder as she saw the hidden side of Zuko exposed for the first time. No one there knew how they knew each other, but Zuko was acting like an older brother. Inside of her heart, Katara desperately yearned to join the embrace and help the kid named Lee.

"I couldn't save my mother either Lee. But she always told me never to give up without a fight. There's a reason you lived… I got to see you again. Please don't hate me… I'm not Fire Nation anymore," he said softly. Laia crossed her eyes as they stood up and Lee cracked a small smile.

"Will you teach me again like you did before with the swords?" he asked. Jet narrowed his gaze and put his hands up in the air to halt everything.

"Okay, hold it. What's going on? How do you know each other? Why is he here in this temple? Why are there only children here?" Jet asked, completely confused. Katara heard his questions and nodded in agreement. Hyoku picked up his knife and tied it back around his neck. He sighed and looked away.

"This temple is an orphanage."

Not another word was said. The knowledge swept through each person like a silent attack had taken place and much causality had happened. Katara's eyes watered and she sniffed as she hugged Lee tightly.

"I'm sorry Lee," she said. He pushed her away gently and smiled.

"I guess it's okay… I just got really scared and angry when I saw Zuko again. He came by my village once and helped me, but I didn't know that he was from the Fire Nation. I hated him after that… but I don't anymore," he smiled and held onto Zuko's hand. Zuko genuinely smiled and knocked his fist into Lee's shoulder playfully. "He's like my big brother! He's really cool!" Laia squealed happily and jumped up in place.

"That is such a sweet story! Zuko, I didn't know you could be so sensitive!" she said. Zuko immediately glowered at her and she laughed timidly. Laia squatted by Lee and smiled brightly.

"It looks like you can earthbend! How about it then? Do you want to spar with me?" she asked. His eyes lit up and he smiled widely as they ran off to find an open space. Jet sighed deeply and trudged across the courtyard to find a place to watch them. Again, it was just Katara alone with Zuko. Hyoku had walked away and sat in the corner by a hall. He sat with his knees buried up to his nose and Zuko couldn't help but notice the sadness in his downcast eyes. Hyoku might have been joking about his powerful flute, but it was something special to him and it was taken away. Deep in thought, Zuko was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and his eyes widened.

"Katara…" He looked down at his shoulder and she withdrew her hand timidly. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders while averting his gaze.

"That was really nice of you to do. You seem really close to Lee."

"Yes, he reminds me of myself a lot," Zuko said. "It was nice of you to help that little girl too," he added.

Katara raised an eyebrow and then widened her eyes as she realized what he meant.

"Oh! You mean the one with the doll? Well it was nothing really. I'm surprised you noticed," she said.

Zuko scrunched his face and then shrugged to make it seem natural.

"You were right there so I saw. She seemed to be much better after you helped her though…"

"Yes, same with you and Lee…" she said.

The distant laughs and rumblings of ground shook them slightly and Katara grabbed onto Zuko's arm for support. He looked down at her and his heart beat accelerated. She let go as Zuko began to walk away.

"I have to go do something…" he said and she waved at his disappearing back. Katara slapped her head and growled at herself in frustration. She couldn't be trying to mend things with Zuko. It was awkward enough, but she couldn't really help it. The more she saw of him, the less evil he seemed. Katara looked over to the spar and sighed. She walked away to find her room.

A few hours had passed since the battle. Everyone had found their temporary rooms and the sun was setting. Jet found himself on the second floor and he rested his hands on the railing above the courtyard. He stared at the sky and smiled at its simple beauty. Laia walked down the hall and let her jaw drop when she saw him. First, she turned and tried going the other way, but before she knew what she was doing, she turned back around and walked up to him.

"Hey Jet."

"Oh, hi Laia," he replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly.

"I'm just watching the sunset. It reminds me of your battle today. You did well against Lee," he said somewhat sadly. Laia noticed this change in attitude and rested her hands on the railing as well.

"You seem kind of down about that though."

He turned to face her and raised his eyebrow. "It's that obvious?" he asked. She nodded and he laughed while running his hand through his hair, sighing. "I don't know anymore. I'm trying to control my feelings but it's just not working." Laia stood back and immediately yelled.

"I knew it! You're still trying to get me to like you!" Jet folded his arms and squinted. He poked her shoulder and she leaned back a bit.

"Why do you think it's you? Well it's not. A few days ago I told Katara I liked her…" he said. Laia let her jaw drop and all at once she felt ashamed, flustered and embarrassed. Her hopes were cut apart but she found her voice and spoke.

"And? What did she say?" Laia asked in a weak voice.

"She said… she didn't feel the same way. I'm trying to get over it, but it's not working out like I thought it would. It's hard to do, just like before," he said as he gazed at her. She stood still in shock as he put a hand on her shoulder and then walked away. Laia shivered and held her arms close to her. He had just implied that he had cared about her more than she thought he had. Laia thought he was playing with her, but now she knew the truth, even though he hadn't said it out loud. She turned around quickly, but he was gone. Laia bit her lip and looked at the dimming sky. Fireflies were beginning to dance in the air down below in the courtyard and she was about to look away when she saw a reflection in the air. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Jet swinging his swords, pretending to fight an imaginary opponent. It was either that or he was getting rid of his emotions through force. Laia ran down the stairs and ran breathless into the courtyard. She heard the swords thud against the ground and she had to squint to see where they were. Laia's feet pressed into the ground and then she felt the blades beneath her feet. She picked them up tenderly and looked around to see a deserted courtyard.

Katara had been walking around the temple all day thinking. So many things had happened to her and it was nice to have a quiet temple to think things through. Although she hadn't seen Zuko for that amount of time, she still thought about him. The darkness was consuming her will power and she leaned against a pillar to steady herself. She needed light, some kind of hope to keep going, otherwise, she would collapse inwardly and end up depressed like the bums on the streets at night. She was better than that, but still, she was sure it would never happen to her. Suddenly, she heard a door open and her head twisted to see who it was. Zuko came out quickly and looked around. Katara raised an eyebrow as she realized he wasn't supposed to be there. She was about to run up to him, when she saw a shining rod in his hand. At that moment she knew what he was doing and her heart swelled. He was returning Hyoku's flute and she couldn't have been happier. Maybe if she could find a way to reverse Taiko's spell, she could be more open with Zuko.

Just as she thought this, Laia came running through the hall. Zuko stopped her and Katara couldn't hear what they were saying but she watched anyways.

"Laia, what are you doing with Jet's swords?" Zuko asked as he pointed to her side. She put her hand on the hilts and smiled.

"Oh, I found them in the courtyard and I was going to return them to him…" Laia said quietly. She looked away and Zuko saw the familiar sorrow fill her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with wet eyes.

"You've been different since we ran into Jet…"

"Zuko… It's not fair! I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't like him, I should hate him… but… that's the farthest thing from my mind right now. The worst part is that whatever he felt for me… it's gone now," she said and collapsed into his arms crying. Katara's eyes widened as Zuko patted her back and comforted her. Her heart hammered against her chest and a small blast of air made her shiver and fall to her knees. She looked away and crawled out of view where she finally let her weariness catch up to her. Katara began to sob quietly as she buried her face in her hands.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Zuko suggested. Laia stepped away and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I already did. He clearly still likes Katara." Zuko stiffened when he heard this and he clenched his fists. He looked away and breathed deeply.

"Then you should do something so that he doesn't. You should make him like you again." Zuko gave her half of an encouraging smile and then left. Laia gaped at him as he vanished from her view. It seemed like he was telling her to help herself but he also sounded like he said it to benefit himself. She shrugged and shook her head of the thoughts.

"I need to get some rest," she said and started wandering down the halls. The dim light and silence caught her head in a serenity that never existed for her before. When she entered the hall with her room in it, she pushed open the door and walked inside without even calling some light to aid her. Without thinking, she took the swords and placed them on a table near the bed. She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her as she yawned. Sleep overtook her frail body within seconds and she remembered nothing more.

* * *

**A/N**: bleh X( I thought this chapter would have turned out better... but maybe that's me... maybe you like it... (do you??) I think it went by kinda quick, tell me if it did because then I'll know what to improve on in the next chapter...

I feel like I'm being so mean to Katara and Zuko... but... it's just that... things take time... _trust me_... I've got a great way to keep this interesting... just keep reading and you'll see what it is... but I'm not giving any hints ;P I just hope you still like it... eh, I don't know why I'm being so negative... maybe it's the weather... it's really outta whack! Snow/Rain/Sleet and it's kinda **warm** outside! O.o I know, very strange.

All right then, I'm off for now! Hopefully you liked it and will comment!! Anything is very appreciated!

-Monika-


	9. Balance of Trust

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 9- Balance of Trust

"_The only way to make a man trustworthy is to trust him."_ Henry L. Stimson

..::-::..

A sharp cry cut through the still air and Zuko woke up with his mouth open wide. He brushed away the drool on his chin and pulled the covers back quickly. The shriek sounded like it was Laia. Zuko ran into the door and it flung open, swinging slightly as he jumped out of the room. Up ahead of him, Katara was jogging towards the sound; it had woken her up as well. Both of them breathed heavily as the tapestries on the walls rustled as the breeze passed by. Zuko's eyes widened as did Katara's. They stopped in front of the door and nodded as the noise stopped. Katara pushed her palm against the door and it croaked as she opened it.

"Get away from me jerk!" Laia yelled.

A pillow went flying through the air and Zuko ducked out of its way as they stepped into the room. Laia gasped as she saw who had appeared. Katara stopped when the man in the bed turned around to face her. Jet's face exploded into a burst of red, almost as if it was bleeding with blood. He shook his hands in the air and looked from woman to woman not knowing what to say. Katara blinked a few more times, as did Zuko, who quite frankly thought his eyes weren't working properly yet.

"No! This can't be happening! Zuko… Katara… I can explain…" Laia begged as she stood up from the bed. Both Laia and Jet were in the same clothes as the day before, but by the way they were acting, it seemed like something morally wrong had taken place. Katara's eyes relaxed and her fingers loosened. She put a hand on her stomach and burst out laughing. Zuko turned towards her and became infected with her joy at the sight; his lips curved up into a smile. Jet finally calmed down and scowled at them.

"This isn't funny Katara! Stop it! Why are you all in my room anyways?" he said and then shot a narrow glance at Laia. She fumed and waved her arms in the air frantically making huge gestures.

"Don't give me that look! This is _my_ room! What are _you_ doing in it?" she bellowed. Jet stood up and walked over to face her so that she had to look up at him. He pointed at his bed sharply without taking his humiliated gaze off of her.

"That is my bed. This is my room. You came in here and you're the one yelling at me! All I wanted was a nice peaceful night of sleep, but you just had to ruin it, didn't you?" he said quietly, but with so much force that Laia backed away a bit.

"No… that's not possible! I remember… last night… I was talking with Zuko and then I wanted to go to bed, so I came to my room and did just that…" Laia looked around and at Zuko who nodded and sighed.

"She's right. I talked to her and then she went back to her room," he said. Katara looked up at Zuko's face and surprisingly saw the indifference in his eyes. He wasn't enraged, he wasn't the least bit furious that Laia was found in Jet's room, more specifically his bed. Zuko yawned and scratched his head as he was about to turn towards the door. Katara's heart lifted as she realized what his actions meant. She smiled radiantly and waved to Jet cheerfully as she followed Zuko out of the room.

"We'll leave you two alone… to… settle your… _differences_," Katara said with a laugh as she shut the door. Jet let out a frustrated groan as he fell back onto his bed. He covered his face with his hands and then sat back up to face her.

"See what you've done? Now they think we… oh forget it! Laia, why did you come into my room?" he asked desperately. Laia looked around, her heart beating fast. She didn't know what was wrong and what was right anymore. Similarly to Jet, she let out her frustration and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Jet, please don't think of me like this. I'm just as confused as you are. All I can remember is that I was going back to my room and I had your… oh!" she exclaimed and turned towards him with a bright smile. "I know what must have happened! I was really sleepy and I probably decided to give your swords back! I was so tired that I must have thought I was already in my room!"

Jet stared at her as she pointed to the table next to the bed. There was nothing there. Laia panicked and jumped up. She ran to the table and then let out a sigh of relief. Jet watched her as she picked the swords up from the floor.

"See! That's why I came here. I saw you leave your swords in the courtyard last night. I thought maybe I should give them back to you," she said. Jet stood up and walked over to her. She stared at him with her mouth open as his fierce eyes observed the swords in his hands. The metal glistened and then he threw them on the bed.

"I don't want them anymore," he said.

"What do you mean Jet? They're your swords! It's like saying I don't need my fire anymore!" She picked them up and handed them to him again, but he shoved them out of her hands. Jet walked over to another table where he had left his things; he started rummaging through his pack silently and then he turned around to face Laia.

"I appreciate what you did, but I wish you had left them there. I'm really sick of being the least valuable person around here. Don't tell the others, but I'm not going on with you. You don't need me so I think I'll just go somewhere else," Jet said. Laia's eyes grew and in an instant she grabbed one of the swords and whacked it on Jet's head lightly. Jet cringed and cried out. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'm knocking some sense into you! You are coming with us, you are valuable and you're never going to talk like that again! So what if you thought for a second that you couldn't do anything? You've got swords and we don't. Sometimes they are more useful than bending is! Take these swords, go out there, and start practicing! I'm tired of seeing you mope around and be sorry for yourself!" Laia screeched. Jet stood back, entranced by her sudden ferocity. Initially, he had been shocked by Katara's entrance and angered because Laia was there and because Katara had laughed about it. She even implied that Laia and Jet made a good couple. At first, he abhorred the idea, but seeing how supportive she was being, Jet smiled and sighed.

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Of course I'm right! What are you waiting around for? Get to work!" she said. Jet shook his head while his smile lit up his eyes. Laia was stunned for a moment as she realized she had made him smile like that. He started to gather his things and then he gripped the swords in his hands and swung them in the air in front of her. Laia moved back to defend herself but he stopped and walked up close to her. He bent his head down so they were at eye level. Her heart started to beat fast as he smirked.

"Thanks for the pep talk Laia, but next time, how about you don't get in bed with me first? Knocking on someone's door is the most polite way of saying you want to talk with me," he said as he started to walk out of the room. Laia crossed her eyes and arms as she frowned.

"Well I'm sorry I ruined such a perfect night of sleep for you! It was just a mistake!" she yelled. At the door, he turned and shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't too bad actually. I can't remember a thing though," he said with a wink and then dodged another flying pillow as he darted out the door. Laia hissed angrily at him but then a smile appeared on her face as she ran out after him. She stopped in the hall though, her growling stomach telling her she had to do something else first.

..::-::..

"Did you see the looks on their faces? I think we came in at a bad time," Katara said lightly. Zuko looked at her sideways and nodded.

"I figured something like that would have happened. Maybe I should have walked her to her room," he said pensively.

They had stepped out of Jet's room and started walking down the sunny halls. A warm summer breeze was coming from the courtyard up ahead and Katara inhaled deeply. It was the start of a much better day than the one before. She had confirmed that her belief about Zuko and Laia was wrong. What was even better was that maybe Laia would end up with Jet. Katara wasn't sure, but it would have been the perfect resolution. It would have been, expect for the fact that she still had to find a way to escape her present imprisonment from the Masters. She frowned and sighed.

"Maybe… you should have…" she said. Zuko suddenly realized what he was saying and took it back.

"No, it wouldn't have mattered. She'd probably end up going to his room anyway," Zuko said quickly. Katara looked at him and laughed softly. Her eyes became squinted and he couldn't help but smile as well. Suddenly, they came to an intersection of halls and Zuko thought that the Gathering Hall was to the left. He picked up his hand and then let it drop as he stepped in that direction.

"I'm going to go this way…" he said. Katara's face fell and she nodded.

"Oh, okay… I'm going right…" she said and watched his figure disappear. Katara sighed and didn't look back when she went to find her breakfast.

..::-::...

Zuko grumbled to himself as he kept turning down the halls without success. An hour had passed and he still hadn't found the Gathering Hall. His back was arched and his arms hung down to the ground as he dragged his body forward.

"Didn't Oraka say that the layout was almost the same as the other temple?" he asked himself out loud. Suddenly, he stopped and the electric air straightened his body. His eyes darted to the side where a staircase had opened from the wall. Tiny rocks fell from the roof above him and he decided without thinking that he would see where the stairs led. He took the first footstep hesitantly, but then he ran up quickly. The light grew brighter and then it blinded him as he stepped into the open. He shivered as the warm breeze attacked him and made Zuko fall to his knees. After a few more moments, his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight and then he looked up. The room didn't have a roof. Its four walls were bare and rough, a wave of crimson rust rippled through its middle. The city's distant noise mumbled deep within his ears but his heart twisted inside his chest as he stood up. Katara stood at the opposite end, a door disappearing behind her. Her blue kimono matched the sky above and she squinted as she walked up to him.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was just coming back from the Gathering Hall when a staircase opened up. I was curious so I came up here. What about you?" she asked suspiciously. "Were you waiting here for me?"

"No. The same thing happened to me," he replied.

"Oh, I see. Well… this is strange… do you think that someone did this purposefully?"

Zuko shrugged and they both looked around. The walls were twice as tall as them and they couldn't see the city around them, although they could feel its vitality in the breeze that swept into the room. It was a square room, wide enough for an entire class of toddlers to fit in. A few more silent moments passed and Zuko became irritated with his inability to talk to her. Whatever he thought of seemed wrong to say and finally the words stumbled clumsily out of his mouth.

"We're stuck here then?" he asked.

Katara turned to him and saw his goofy smile. It didn't suit him; he was forcing it and she suddenly felt a burning flame erupt in her soul. He shouldn't have to be so distant around her, but he was. It was almost as if it was unbearable to be with her alone. She threw her hands up in the air and stepped closer to him.

"Yes, we are! Is that so horrible? That you're stuck here with me? You didn't have to point out the obvious," she said and stood back with hurt in her eyes. Zuko's jaw dropped slightly and he was about to reach for her shoulder when a blast of wind cut in between them. After it passed, Zuko and Katara let their arms drop to their sides. They gaped as a frail old man walked up to them. He was a bit taller than Hyoku and Lee, but his smiling face hid his age well and it almost seemed like he was a child.

"Bravo! You've finally made it!" he said cheerfully. Zuko narrowed his eyes and Katara put her hands on her hips.

"Where did you come from? Was it you that brought us here?" she asked.

"Why indeed!" he beamed.

"Then could you kindly let us go?" Zuko asked with a bitter tone. Katara looked at him and scowled. The man laughed brightly and clutched his stomach. His thick eyebrows rose as he brought the two of them closer together.

"This is exactly why none of us is leaving! We need to settle this little squabble of yours right now!" Katara edged away and pointed at him accusingly.

"Okay, this is starting to become creepy. Who are you, and what do you want with us?" she asked.

The man sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a grey kimono with black trimmings around the edges and sides. Zuko folded his arms and waited along with Katara for his expected answer.

"I suppose I should tell you youngsters then," he took on a more serious tone and continued, "you see, my name is Domei. I've watched the two of you from the moment you've walked into my temple. I could sense something was wrong in the air and I decided to see what it was. It turned out to be the two of you. My aura has been a lot gloomier since yesterday, and I don't like it when that happens." He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. Zuko's arms fell to his sides and Katara stepped back.

"So you're… the Master of this temple?" she asked in a small worried voice. Domei turned to face her and smiled broadly.

"That is correct. And it is my duty as the Master to help anyone in trouble. That is why I've brought you two here. Come closer, we don't have much time to waste." Katara shook her head but Domei sighed and dragged her closer. Zuko was less hesitant and he stepped into the middle of the room, facing Katara with uneasiness. "See, that wasn't so hard! Now… bring your hands together… don't worry, he won't bite," Domei said to Katara with a smirk that showed all of his wrinkles. He let go off their hands as Katara and Zuko intertwined their fingers with a perfect fit like a mold of clay. Their hands stuck together but Katara avoided Zuko's gaze, afraid she couldn't control herself and that she would get lost in his face. She remembered that feeling of being inside the deer's body, trying to find its source of chi. Katara shivered and looked at the Master.

"Now what?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"What element are you the child of?" Domei asked. Zuko felt his arms weighing down and he wanted to let go of Katara's hands but she was clutching them tightly and averting his gaze. He sighed and looked at the Master as well.

"Fire," Zuko said. Domei turned to Katara and she nodded. "Water," she responded. Domei clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Ah! Polar opposites… this should be interesting! No wonder the two of you are having trouble communicating…" Katara stammered and shook her head, her braid flailing from side to side.

"We're not like that! Just because we might not talk a lot doesn't mean…"

"Then why don't you look him in the face?" Domei said quietly. Katara's jaw dropped and her eyes glanced at Zuko who looked somewhat hurt. She sighed and looked down at their hands. A sudden shock crawled through her arms and into Zuko's hands. He felt it too and pulled on her hands slightly. Their eyes met and they listened for a moment to the whistling wind. Domei smiled knowingly and then pulled out a small leather pouch.

"All right… it is time. This is what needs to happen. You need to bend water into his hands and then he must control it. You will freeze it and he must concentrate on keeping it from melting," he said to Katara. She let go of Zuko's hands and then reached for the pouch of water. The snake swirled through the air to her fingers and she sighed with relief as she touched her element. It cooled her skin and all at once, she felt calm. Katara looked at Zuko as he cupped his hands. The water fell in a straight line as it piled into Zuko's hands; she froze it so that the edges spilling over halted in mid air.

"Concentrate. Don't let your anger heat it up. Think of how stable it is in this form," Domei instructed. Katara watched Zuko's eyes focus in on the slab of ice in his hands. His eyebrows furrowed against each other as he brought his hands closer to his body. She was amazed that he would try so hard. Minutes passed and the clouds in the sky sailed to other parts of the world, only leaving behind their shadows. Domei's eyes began to blink rapidly and then he caught himself before he fell asleep.

"That's good enough! Katara, you may recall the water back to you," he said. She nodded and Zuko looked up to see her call forth the water back into the pouch. "Now comes the harder part. You were able to master the heat within you, but can she do the same?" Katara squinted as Domei took Zuko's broadswords from his side and put them in Zuko's hands. "You, come here and put your hands on the blades." Katara gawked and shook her head.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you." Katara bit her lip and walked up to Zuko. She held his gaze before she looked at the shiny blades of metal. Her fingers grazed the dull edges on the back hesitantly and then she clasped them. She let out a deep sigh and glanced at Domei for further instruction. "Put all of your heat into the swords," he said to Zuko as Katara wailed and recoiled her hands.

"Are you trying to burn me?" she asked the old man.

"You won't feel a thing if you can cool off the metal by yourself," he said to her warmly. Katara looked him over and compared him to Taiko. It seemed like he genuinely wanted to help, and that he wasn't just trying to torture her. She didn't know if he knew Taiko and Mayuri's plan, but it didn't seem like he knew anyone else outside of his own temple. The sun shined on his white hair and his smile beamed more brightly as Katara put her hands back on the swords. She looked at Zuko intently and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to try… I'm ready," she said and Zuko nodded. He closed his eyes, gathering the heat within him and it swirled from his heart into his fingers, and finally the swords. Katara's eyes shot open as she felt the first spark of heat underneath her fingers. She winced as it grew, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do.

"Use the source of chi in your body to let the natural coolness of water flow into your palms. Grasp the heat and cool it down," Domei instructed. Katara's fingers were turning red, but as soon as he said that, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She searched within herself for the core of water flowing inside. Once she saw the river, she pushed it into her arms and with a sigh of relief; the pressure in her hands disappeared slowly. She opened her eyes and looked at Zuko with a smile. The sweat on her forehead gathered and trickled down the side of her face, but all Katara felt was the overwhelming coolness in herself. Her triumphant grin spread to Zuko's eyes as he shared the joy with her. After a few more minutes, Katara let go and Zuko touched his swords with his finger.

"It's not even warm," he commented.

"She did a fine job then! Congratulations to both of you! You've passed the first step. Now, hold hands again…"

"Why? What's the point of that?" she asked.

"All right, you two don't need to hold hands. I just thought it would help, but if not… then just hold your own hands. Sit down, and meditate… while looking at each other. You must not look away or else it won't work."

Zuko shrugged and sat down without hesitation. Katara on the other hand, began to worry. She sat down after a glare from Domei and then she sighed. They sat four feet apart and Katara finally looked at Zuko in the eyes. The breeze swept his hair across his forehead as it did the same with Katara's hair. Gently, her hands fell into her lap as the silence lulled her senses and Zuko's gaze calmed her down. His eyes were telling her something she always wanted to hear, but feared was only in her imagination. His eyes spoke soft words in her mind. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, but Katara pushed the words to the back of her mind as she concentrated on her breathing and keeping her mind clear. Then, amidst the peacefulness, Domei's soft voice interrupted their serenity.

"Katara, what is it about Zuko that troubles you?" he said. Entranced in her meditative state, Katara didn't realize that he had used their names; she didn't even turn to face him. Holding Zuko's gaze, she answered the question truthfully, as if someone was forcing her to spill the words out of her heart.

"I'm worried that he will turn evil like his father," she said quietly. Zuko's eyes widened as he came out of his meditation slightly. His eyebrows raised and his voice reached out to her.

"I'm not evil Katara. I was afraid you would think that," he replied. His answer caused Katara to snap out of it and she gasped as Zuko touched her hand tenderly in his. He smiled softly and looked at her with truth shining in his gaze. "Please don't think that of me anymore. I don't want to take over the world… I just want to figure out who I am and why I'm supposed to be here." Katara stood up with Zuko and she nodded as she let go of his hand.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise you I won't become evil," he said. Katara laughed as the last bit of tension inside of her vanished. Zuko smiled genuinely, and this time, she felt the sincerity of his gaze make her heart swell with joy. Her worries had been dealt with. She could look at Zuko and be assured that she could trust him.

"I was skeptical at first, but that really helped sensei… sensei?" Katara said as she looked around the room. Zuko did the same but saw no one there except for himself and Katara. A door had been left open and the staircase Katara had come out of was waiting for them.

"I guess he didn't have time to stay and say goodbye," Zuko said.

"He could have at least waited for a thank you," she said. He shrugged his shoulders and as they were leaving the room, Katara heard Zuko's stomach growl. He looked down and then smiled shyly at her. Katara laughed as Zuko put a hand on the back of his head.

"I couldn't find the Gathering Hall," he said.

"It took me a while, but I found it. Come on, I'll show you were it is," she said, and the two of them left, walking down the staircase talking about how strange it was that the Master had chosen them and not Jet and Laia. Some things never had an explanation though.

..::-::..

It was sometime before lunch, and Laia hadn't seen Zuko or Katara anywhere. She still wanted to apologize for the scene they had witnessed that morning. A few little children ran around her in a circle and then darted off to a nearby tree. Laia laughed as she stumbled forward onto a rock and sat down. The courtyard was her favorite place back in the second temple and in this one too. The fifth temple was special though because it had a more youthful and cheerful atmosphere about it. In the distance, she heard the slashing of swords in the air and on the bark of a tree. Her head turned around and she smiled as she saw Jet panting as he swung his swords around. At first she wasn't sure if she should believe it, but seeing how hard he was practicing now, Laia knew how much of an influence she was on him. Laia propped herself with her arms leaning back and she watched him as the sunlight danced around his face. She sighed happily and then fell back as a little girl pulled on her arm.

"Oh! Hi there! That's a pretty flower," Laia said as she sat back up. The girl giggled and pulled on Laia's short black hair so that she could whisper something to Laia.

"That boy over there is cute!" she said excitedly.

"Which one?" Laia said as she looked over to the playful group on her right.

"No! Not those boys! That one," she said and pointed at Jet. Laia's eyes grew and she couldn't help but laugh cheerfully. At first the girl felt disappointed and pouted at the big girl's mockery of her feelings, but then Laia patted her shoulder and whispered back into her ear.

"I think he's cute too!" Laia said. The girl giggled again and handed Laia the flower.

"Could you give this to him? I'm too shy to do it…" the girl said. Laia gaped as the girl stuck the flower in her hand. She blinked and then whimpered as the little girl pouted more and her eyes became round. "Please do it for me, please?" Laia finally clasped the flower and stood up with determination.

"Don't worry! I'll get it to him for you!" she said with enthusiasm. The little girl cheered and then ran away to hide behind a tree. Laia straightened out her kimono and walked up to Jet while taking long, quick strides. Jet saw her in his peripheral vision and stopped swinging his swords. He caught his breath and then inhaled deeply before he put his swords away. Laia came up to him with her hands behind her back and with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Hey Laia. What's going on? Did you find Zuko and Katara yet?" he asked while he wiped his forehead.

"No, haven't seen them. Uh, Jet?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow, ready to receive a question from her. Jet stepped back as she produced a large flower from behind her back. Its full yellow petals bounced lightly as he took it from her hand.

"Laia… I'm flattered and all, but why are you giving me this? First the incident this morning, now…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as she whacked him on the head.

"It's not like that! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm just a messenger," she said.

"A messenger?" he asked with confusion.

"That little girl behind the tree over there wanted me to give that flower to you. She thinks you're… cute," Laia said with one final breath. Jet smirked and sniffed the flower. He sighed and walked away from Laia. She watched him walk all the way up to the little girl who jumped into a crooked pose, as if she was a poorly sculpted piece of art. She thought that maybe if she seemed to be life-less, he wouldn't say anything to her. Jet peered around the tree and smiled broadly as he heard her squeal. He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you give me this flower?" he asked warmly. She shifted her head slightly and then he chuckled. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it quickly. The little girl put her arm down as she stared at him in awe. Her face was layered in crimson blush.

"Thank you very much. I really like it!" he said and then stood up and ruffled her hair. Laia watched, astonished by his behavior. He came back to Laia, sniffing the flower the whole way. His exaggeration stemmed her anger and she snatched the flower from him. Not only did she have Katara to go against, but the little brat was winning Jet's affections more than she was. Jet reached for it, but she threw the flower into the breeze and it flew in the direction of a group of children in the corner of the courtyard.

"Give it back," Jet said. Laia smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Looks like you'll have to go get it yourself."

He rolled his eyes and went after the flower. Jet didn't know why he was doing it, but it was rare to see Laia jealous of a little girl. He found it amusing and so he jogged into the corner where the flower had fallen to the ground. Laia ran after him and stopped next to him as he picked the flower up.

"Why do you care so much about a flower?" she asked.

"Maybe to you, flowers don't mean much, but if that girl gave it to me because she really wanted me to have it, then I would keep it no matter what. Other people have feelings too, and I don't want her to think I don't care at all about hers," he said somewhat softly towards the end. Laia let her jaw drop as she stared into his eyes. She couldn't tell whether he was talking about the little girl, or himself. Laia bit her lip and was about to release her regret, the thoughts that circled in her head ever since she saw him again, but right then, a whizzing noise zoomed through the air and Jet dropped the flower as a ball hit the back of his head. He stumbled forward and Laia caught him before he fell all the way to the ground. Jet looked up at her and she shook her head, not knowing what had happened. They stood up straight and Jet saw a small blue ball on the ground near his feet. Up ahead, a chubby little boy waddled over and picked the ball up hesitantly.

"So-so-sorry!" he said and then ran away. Laia followed him and both she and Jet saw that the group of children was surrounded by a brick wall on opposite sides. This small open room was in the corner of the courtyard where no one paid too much attention. As Laia and Jet approached, everyone quieted down and formed two small groups. Laia looked around and smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

It was silent but then a little girl spoke up.

"We're playing Shuite-ball!" she exclaimed. Jet folded his arms and then placed his weight on his right leg.

"Can we join?" he asked. Laia eyed him but he smiled and took her by the hand. "It looks like I got hit so I'm in. I don't want you on my team though, so you go there," he said and shoved Laia to the other group of children. They all began to laugh quietly as Laia rubbed her back and glared at him. She picked up a ball on the ground and tossed it into the air a few times with a smirk.

"Okay, fine. How do we play this game?" she asked. The children seemed to feel more comfortable and they departed from their safety groups, forming three lines on each side. The chubby boy poked her and she looked down at him.

"We each take turns throwing the balls at the other team! But we have to throw it at the wall so it bounces into the other team's backs! They can't look back to see if the ball is coming or not. If the ball comes back, you can take it and try to hit the person but then if they do get hit, they get added to our team!"

Jet smirked as he picked up a red ball on his side. He tossed it up in the air and yelled over to Laia.

"This one's coming for you Laia!" he exclaimed. She readied her stance as the little children around her began to pick up the balls and throw them at the other side. Because they weren't as strong, the balls didn't get far, and they rolled over to the other side. Jet slammed the ball through the air and it passed by Laia's face, only inches away. She gasped and was about to look around when Jet called over to her. "You can't look back!" She winced and clenched her fists. The hairs on her back stood up straight as she heard the ball hit the wall and echo as it came back for her. The children watched in awe as Laia dodged the ball. She stepped to the right as her sleeve skidded over the surface of the ball. It bounced back to Jet and he raised his eyebrow. "I'm surprised you missed it! But I won't go easy on you anymore," he said slyly.

"The real game hasn't started yet!" Laia exclaimed, thrusting the ball towards Jet. He ducked and moved to his left. The ball came whizzing by at an unexpected speed but he got a hold of himself and quickly changed tactics. He ran to the other side of the field and threw one ball after another at Laia. Her eyes widened and then she knelt down to the floor. The balls bounced over her and she smirked when she picked her head up. She rolled over and caught some balls. Her fingers curled into a fist and she closed one eye, aiming at Jet's feet. In an instant, she pushed all of her force into the ball and it rolled across the ground rapidly. Jet jumped up so that he wouldn't get hit and then threw a ball with all of his might at the wall behind Laia. She stood up and watched as her ball hit the edge of the wall and came up at an angle. Jet stood with a smirk on his face, ready to see his ball rebound to hit Laia. Both of them were too focused on their own victory when at the same time, they each got hit in the back and fell down. The children burst out laughing and crying in joy.

"It's a tie!" one exclaimed.

"No! He got hit first!" a girl responded.

"No way! She fell down first!" a boy said. Jet looked up at Laia who was also trying to get up. She smiled brightly at him and he shot her a big grin back. Jet stood up and walked over to Laia, extending her his hand. She took it and laughed.

"That was really fun! But it seemed like you knew what you were doing…" she said.

"Yeah, I used to play Shuite-ball when I was younger. The Freedom Fighters and I played it all the time. You played well, for a beginner," he said and winked. Laia let go of his hand and scratched her head.

"What are the Freedom Fighters?" she asked, but her question wasn't answered because another round had begun and they were in the middle of the crossfire. They ran out of the small space in between the two walls and back into the open courtyard. Laia saw the flower on the ground and she picked it up gently, handing it to Jet. She smiled and winked.

"Don't forget your gift! I wouldn't want her to feel bad either," she said. Jet's mouth dropped open as her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her smile was delicate, as if she was trying to hold onto a memory that wasn't whole. He blinked a few times and then nodded.

"Yeah… thanks for reminding me," he said.

"I wonder where Katara and Zuko are! It's time for lunch and they still haven't shown up!" Laia said as she sighed. Jet shrugged and together they walked away to go look for them. Jet kept looking at Laia who was smiling without end. Whatever came out of her mouth, it was always something positive about the day and he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Spending so much time with her was making him think a lot, but he would always end up thinking about Katara either way. He knew it wasn't fair to Laia, but that's why he wasn't saying anything.

"Oh! Look at that! I've never seen a squirrelbird before! It's up in that tree over there," Laia said as she tugged on Jet's sleeve. He craned his neck and put his hand above his eyes to block the sunlight. She looked up at him and smiled. Laia almost wished that Zuko and Katara would never find them. Spending so much time with Jet was the best wish she could have asked for.

"I see it. I don't think I've ever seen one so skinny though. It looks starved," Jet commented. Laia smiled as an idea hit her head. She jammed her hand in her bag and found a small piece of bread. She ran up to the tree and tried to catch the squirrelbird's attention by jumping up and down. Jet folded his arms and laughed as Laia grew frustrated and started screaming at the animal to come down and eat a proper meal. His eyes closed half way and he suddenly saw Katara holding the squirrelbird in her hands. He blinked again and saw that it wasn't Katara but Laia instead. He hit himself on the side of his head and sighed while Laia laughed joyously in the background.

..::-::..

Zuko finished his soup quickly and then put the bowl down on the table. Katara smiled and ate her meal as well. The Gathering Hall was bustling with little kids and the noise was overwhelming. Several women kept watching over the children and kept them from breaking the plates on the tables. Katara put her hands over her ears and signaled to Zuko that she wanted to leave. He nodded and put his fingers in his ears as they left. The door swung open and they stepped out into the hall. Katara sighed happily as the door closed and the terrorizing ache in her ears subsided. She walked towards the courtyard she had seen on the way there and Zuko followed automatically.

"Where do you think Jet and Laia are?" Zuko asked.

"They probably were too embarrassed to show themselves. Most likely they are hiding in their rooms," she said and laughed. "I just don't understand how she could have made such a huge mistake though. I think I'd know if there was someone else in the bed," she said.

Zuko raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "And how would you know? Have you experienced that before?" he asked. Katara stammered and shook her head while chuckling.

"N-no… I haven't! Well, wouldn't you know if someone was there?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the warm sunlight.

"I wouldn't know. I think it depends on how big the person is and how heavy of a sleeper someone is," he stated. Katara sighed and waved her hand.

"Oh, it's okay, let's just talk about something else…"

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two! Why would you hide yourselves from little old me?" Oraka exclaimed radiantly. Zuko moaned and rolled his eyes as Katara narrowed her gaze.

"Why do you always seem to go wherever we go?" she asked.

"What? No pleasant hello? That's such a shame, and here I thought that my brother would approve but…" Oraka didn't finish her sentence because the man behind her stepped next to her side and bowed his head. Zuko picked his bent body up and his eyes opened wider.

"Hello, my name is Nako. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely with a slight smile. Katara marveled at the difference between the two siblings. Oraka's grey hair wasn't as noticeable as Nako's and his hairline was receded half way on his head. His hair was let down loosely with a bun on top. His chin held a wide beard but no mustache crossed under his nose. As he smiled, Nako displayed his old rotting teeth, but nevertheless, he was a man of class, as his perfectly straight posture displayed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Katara," she said.

"My name is Zuko," the firebender said. Nako opened his mouth and sighed.

"Ahh, yes, I've heard a lot about you," Nako said.

"You have?"

"Oraka tends to be a little excited about the younger generation. She still thinks that she's twenty years old sometimes," he said with a wink and jabbed his sister playfully in the side. She laughed and put an arm around her big brother.

"Nako always cheers me up when I'm down! I haven't seen him in so long, that's why I came here, remember? So did you two take a tour of the temple? Do you like it here?" she asked as she leaned forward. Zuko smiled hesitantly and backed away from Oraka, finding shelter behind Katara.

"Actually, we got lost and ended up in a small room up on the third floor, I think… then the Master of this temple… Domei was it? Well he came and gave Zuko and me a special session about balancing our powers," Katara said. Zuko stepped away and looked at Katara with a sideways glance that showed his uplifted smile. Katara smiled at him and then looked back at Oraka and Nako.

"You've met Master Domei? Well I'll tell you, you are two of the many privileged people to have met him in your lifetime," Nako said. "He was the founder of this temple. It was a tragic story though."

Katara gasped and leaned forward slightly.

"Please tell us!" she begged.

"Very well. Domei had been learning about the various forms of bending. It was a long time ago, back when the times of hope were slim and the Avatar had disappeared. He had grown up not knowing hope, but then one day, he met his future wife. She was beautiful and kind, always helping anyone who seemed lost. Domei was one of those people. He used bending for the wrong reasons and then she set him straight. They fell in love and married. Domei came across the ruined First Temple of Sanoroi and he decided with his wife that they would rebuild it. Thus it became the Fifth Temple of Sanoroi, however soon after it was built, his wife became with child and unfortunately, died a sudden death when her pregnancy failed. Domei was horrified but her last words were a promise between her and Domei. He promised to help any child who didn't have a parent and to treat them as his own. Ever since then, this temple has raised children without a home."

Nako finished his story as Katara wiped away the tears on her face.

"That's so sad… I would have never thought that was what his life was like," she said. Zuko blinked his eyes a few times and put a hand on Katara's shoulder to comfort her. She nodded and smiled at him in thanks.

"Don't worry about old Domei! He's gotten through that troublesome part of his life! Now he's happy and healthy!" Oraka exclaimed. "Oh! And look who's here to join us!" Zuko and Katara turned around and saw Laia running towards them. Jet was farther behind, coming to greet them at his own pace.

"Katara! I was worried you might have gone on without me and left me alone with Jet!" she said jokingly. Katara laughed and winked at her friend.

"That would definitely be something to worry about," she said.

"What would be?" Jet asked when he came up to join the group.

"Oh nothing," Laia said with a laugh. Jet looked at Zuko but he just shrugged. Nako sighed and bowed his head.

"It's been pleasant talking with you folks, but I think I'm going to take my afternoon nap now," Nako said as he yawned. Katara shook her head, not knowing how the two of them could be related. Oraka waved to him as he left and then she turned back to her friends.

"So, how are your missions going?" she asked.

"The missions!" Laia exclaimed. "I completely forgot about them! This temple was such a fun place to be!" Jet glanced at her and smiled as they shared a silent moment to themselves. Katara saw this and covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She calmed down and then cleared her throat.

"I think we should actually get our things and go. We've been here too long and we might not want to leave if we stay longer," she said. Zuko nodded.

"I agree with Katara. We still have a long way to go," he said. Laia suddenly remembered someone they were forgetting.

"What about Hyoku… and what about Lee?" she asked.

Jet shrugged and put his hands on his head.

"They aren't coming. The temple is their home Laia. Just because you really liked him, doesn't mean he can be our guide everywhere," Jet said. She sighed as they all started to wander back to their rooms.

"I guess you're right. Hyoku was so much fun though! And he was a storm bender! He could control…"

"No he can't Laia. He's a kid, and kids make up lies," Jet said. She frowned and turned down the hall without saying anything. "Great, now she's mad at me! I was just pointing out the obvious, wasn't I?" Jet asked Zuko and Katara. She shrugged and went to find her room.

"We'll meet you guys at the front in half an hour," she said as she was leaving.

"Half an hour? What do you need to do that will take so long?" Jet yelled after her. He grumbled and Zuko sighed.

"They're women. Don't you know they take a long time with everything?" Zuko asked. Jet narrowed his eyes and went into his room.

"Well they shouldn't. It's not like they can take as long as they want to and get away with it…"

Apparently they did, because when Jet and Zuko came to the door, Laia and Katara were already waiting for them. The boys waited more than half an hour and they couldn't complain unless they wanted to suffer a beating from Laia.

"You're late," Katara said with a smirk. Zuko lifted his shoulders and strapped his bag across his back.

"We got lost on the way here," he said.

"Okay, well since you two are finally here, we can start moving! Who has the map?" Laia asked. Katara pulled hers out and looked over it with everyone else huddled around her. She narrowed her gaze with annoyance as Jet pointed to the map, which pushed her into Laia.

"That's where we are now! We're in the City of Yukaki, right there!" he exclaimed.

"Jet! Get off of me!" she pushed him away and sighed as she looked back at the map. Jet rubbed his cheek and then looked away embarrassed. Katara mumbled to herself and then nodded.

"Okay, I know where we have to go. There's this huge lake in between Yukaki and the Kuusu Mountains. I think we need to find the lake and see if there are any ferries that will take us across," Katara said. Zuko was looking around feverishly as Katara put her map away.

"What's wrong Zuko?" she asked.

"Can we leave now? I don't want to see Oraka again," he whispered.

Laia laughed and Katara smiled. "Why's that?" she asked him. Zuko looked at her and widened his eyes.

"She creeps me out a little," he said as he shivered.

"I don't know how she does that Zuko. I really like her! I think we should stay and… ah!" Laia cried out as he pushed her out the door. Jet and Katara followed as the doors quickly closed behind them. Inside the temple, Oraka locked the doors and sighed happily. She turned around and giggled as she gave Domei a high five.

"Thanks for doing me that favor Domei!" she said happily. The master smiled and sighed as they turned away from the entrance.

"It was a bit hard at first, but the girl soon warmed up to him. I hope they do well from here on out!" he said.

"I second that!" exclaimed Oraka as they disappeared into the temple.

Outside, the four travelers stepped out into the busy street. They walked down the marble steps and looked around before consulting the map again. Zuko looked to his left and mentioned to the group that there was visible water at the end of the street. Laia and Jet squinted but couldn't see anything. Then it came down to Katara and she closed her eyes, scanning the distance for sources of water. She found a large lake tingling within her senses and she opened her eyes, confirming Zuko's prediction. He smiled at her and they began traveling down through Yukaki. It took them a lot longer than they expected. Laia stopped and stared at every store she saw. The little toys captivated her attention so much that Jet and Zuko had to keep dragging her away from the booths. Katara led the way through the crowds of people as Zuko kept close at her back. Because of this, Jet and Laia were left alone to quarrel more than ever. The littlest things set them off. Even a crack in the road had started a massive fight.

"I'm telling you! Nothing will happen if I step on the crack or not! See?" Jet said as he stepped on it purposefully. Laia gasped and shook her head in disapproval.

"You've just given yourself three years shorter to live," she said in a serious tone. Jet moaned in frustration. She would never be persuaded; her superstitions would always hold fast to her no matter what. It went on like this for two hours. The city was larger than they expected and once they saw the water in the distance, they started to hurry up. Sadly, when they reached the outskirts of the town, they saw the poorer districts where women had many children near them. The roofs of their houses were broken and covered with thick blankets. The doors were shattered and had gaping holes. The clothes they wore were covered in dirt and the children were frail and malnourished. Katara bit her lip as she saw a woman on crutches. She took her pouch of water and healed her leg as best as she could. The woman thanked her and then they ran towards a group of people near the water. Once they came to the docks, all of their eyes widened and they stared in awe.

The lake stretched out for miles. The water shined with brilliance that seemed unearthly. More magnificent though were the mountains that cut into the blue sky. The distant green forests seemed to blend together to form one solid layer of foliage. People were trying to get on board a large ship that was bound for the other side of the lake. Near the docks, green tangled vines sprang up and the moss covered the land that the fences kept guarded. They all stared in disbelief and then Zuko spoke up.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It's Lake Nuchai," Laia said in astonishment. "It's beautiful!" She squealed and the moment of reflective silence was over. Jet sighed and pushed his way through the crowd as the rest of them followed.

"Excuse me, pardon us, coming through!" he said as he shoved some people out of the way. Many protested and grunted but Jet didn't care. He wanted to get on the ship quickly. Katara followed him closely and they made it to the front amid angry shouts from behind. Zuko came up to them along with Laia and the person managing everyone looked up to see the four travelers standing there, catching their breaths.

"You four want to cross Lake Nuchai?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Laia beamed. "We want to see the Kuusu Mountains!"

"Okay, looks like there's room. You can come on, but first deposit the money in the box. Next!"

They were moved away and Katara scoffed. "He was a bit short with us. Where's that box he was talking about?" They found it and walked up the ramp after depositing the payment for the trip. When the four of them got up to the deck, they marveled at the luxury of the ship. Cleaning crews were mopping the floors and families were already trying to make out the landscape ahead. After they found their rooms on the first floor, they took a tour of the ship. In an hour, they met each other on the deck again, but while they were walking towards the edge of the ship, Zuko stopped because someone had bumped into him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there… Hyoku?" he asked incredulously.

The boy looked up at Zuko and everyone around him. Lee popped up next to him with a wide goofy smile. Katara and Laia's smiles broadened. Oraka had held true to her words and had given Hyoku a bath. His clothes were cleaned and he was cuter than before. They had to restrain themselves from hugging him and squealing excitedly.

Laia did that anyways though. "Hyoku! What are you doing here? Are you coming with us on our journey?" she asked.

He shook his head and pointed his thumb to the mountains and his friend.

"Me and Lee are going on a mission by ourselves! We were told to go to the base of the mountains to get some special herbs and bring them back to the temple!" he said. Zuko smiled as he noticed that the flute was at Hyoku's side again. The boy seemed to be in much brighter spirits and Lee clung to Zuko's arm trying to get his attention.

"You promised me that you'd teach me how to fight with the swords!" he said. Zuko looked down and smiled.

"All right. Let's go do it now," Zuko said. He left with Lee and walked over to an empty space where he withdrew his swords and began teaching the earth bender. Jet huffed and decided to join them. After a while, Zuko and Jet started a friendly spar for old time's sake. Katara rolled her eyes and turned back to Hyoku. She too noticed the flute by his side and smiled widely.

"So it looks like you got your flute back," she said.

"I don't know how I did. I woke up this morning and found it next to my bed," Hyoku pulled on Katara's sleeve and she bent down so he could whisper into her ear. "I think a spirit returned it to me!" She stood back up straight and smiled warmly.

"That's possible," she said. "but I think the spirit's name was Zuko." Laia gasped and stared at Zuko who was fighting with Jet. A crowd had gathered and was cheering them on.

"I never knew Zuko was a spirit! That is so awesome!" she squealed. Katara's lips lifted into half a smile as her eyebrows rose.

"Seriously? You believed me? Laia… it was just a joke," Katara said with a slight laugh. Laia blushed and scratched her head.

"But I thought Zuko didn't like me," Hyoku said.

Katara smiled and winked. "He might not think you were saying the truth, but he knows that the flute means a lot to you, so he wanted to help you out."

Hyoku looked from Zuko to Katara and then sighed.

"But I wasn't lying," he said quietly as a loud cheer erupted from the group. Katara and Laia both turned to see who had won and Hyoku was forgotten as he always was. He shrugged his shoulders and went to find Lee. The crowd parted and let Katara in with Laia. They gasped as they saw both Zuko and Jet sprawled on the floor, panting. Katara went over to Jet and Laia helped Zuko sit up.

"It was a draw?" Katara asked. Jet nodded and smiled sheepishly as his eyes blinked continuously.

"Hey Katara, can I have some water?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and splashed some on his face angrily. Katara stood up and left Jet alone.

"That's what you get for fighting so hard that you almost faint!" she said and then walked over to Zuko. Laia helped him stand up and he smiled.

"It's not his fault. I fought with my all too. We almost got injured but we couldn't keep going on. Lee stopped us. Where is he?" Zuko asked as the crowd parted. The two boys were no where to be found. Katara assumed they had run off somewhere but it didn't matter because they'd eventually see them again somewhere. Katara cooled Zuko off with some water and then Laia turned around as Jet walked up to them.

"So you get mad at me, but you're not mad at Zuko?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and folded arms. Katara laughed slightly and waved a hand at him.

"Sorry about that. I was just worried that you'd pass out," she said. The group continued talking amongst themselves as they took another tour of the ship. It had already set sail in the mid afternoon and the water skidded against the sides with forceful clashes of foaming waves. Katara had wandered away from the group and wound up on the other side where she could see the mountains becoming larger in her view, although they were still far away from their destination. She sighed to herself as the thoughts that she had suppressed in the back of her mind were beginning to resurface. Katara leaned on the ship's cold metal rail and let her arm dangle across the edge. She could almost feel the spray of water on her face.

"Hey Katara," Zuko said as he joined her. Katara stood up straight and opened her eyes wide.

"Oh! Hi Zuko."

"What are you doing?" he asked casually.

"I'm watching the sun set. The sun sets in the west and makes the water shine with a wonderful glow. I've always liked that the most, watching the colors in the sky reflect in the water," she said warmly. He smiled at her and watched the passing water with her. They stood for a few moments together in a harmonious silence. The passengers were already in their rooms for the most part and there was no one to bother them. A load of cargo hid them from a general view and Zuko took it as the perfect opportunity to do something he never was able to do. He moved his hand to the right and put his fingers on top of her hand. She looked up and stared into his eyes. Zuko smiled warmly and the light glowed around his face as he looked at her.

"I like sun sets too," he said. Katara felt her heart hammering against her chest as the breeze ruffled her hair and kimono. Suddenly she felt her heartbeat collide against another and she fell forward as she gripped onto Zuko's hand. Her vision became blurred as if a dirty bucket of water had washed down her face. Her head spun and Zuko held onto her with panic.

"Katara! Are you okay?" he asked frantically. She pushed herself away from him and shook her head, trying to get rid of the pain. Katara felt the tears sweep down her cheeks as she pulled her hand away from him forcefully and ran away. Zuko started to chase after her, but he heard her voice echo in his head.

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" she called out. Katara hid behind the cargo boxes and took deep breaths as the feeling passed. She wiped her eyes and walked away, leaving Zuko alone to watch the sun's rays spread across his long shadowy face.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried my hardest to write as much as possible yesterday and so that's why this is up way earlier than usually! I have to admit though... not much happened in this chapter... the action is going to get more intense next chapter! I've been thinking about it a lot, so it should be good! and there was actually something that was left out at the end of this chapter... why? because I reached my word limit but it will start off the next chapter...I bet you're all wondering what's going on with Hyoku, I promise to explain it in the next chapter - and as always, I have to prop T-E-D for making a fanart of Oraka! deviantart .com /deviation/49701439/

Thanks a ton for everyone who is reading and reviewing the chapters! It means the world to me and this fic is here because of you guys! thanks again:D

-Monika-


	10. Fakes

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 10 – Fakes

"_Boldness is a mask for fear, however great. " John Dryden_

..::-::..

An array of dazzling stars shined in the moonlit sky. Two distant clouds passed by as the wind blew by softly. The warmth ran up Laia's spine as her hair drifted to the side before it landed back to her face. She was standing near the back of the ship, watching the water ripple away as the metal drifted forward. It cut into the serene lake's surface as she began to remember her past unwillingly. The night was taunting her like it always did, but at that moment, she felt more alone than she ever had before. Her fingers clutched onto the railing and she was about to let go when she turned and saw a dark figure. She screamed slightly as it came toward her, but then her face relaxed as she saw Jet's shocked grin.

"It's only me. You don't have to wake everyone up," Jet said. Laia gave him a small smile as she clutched her heart. She turned away, not wanting to see him right then. Laia gazed at the dim lake silently as Jet came next to her and sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that," Laia said quietly. He twisted his head to the right and saw that she wasn't smiling.

"Do you want me to leave? I'm sorry that I thought you wanted some company," Jet said bitterly as he was about to walk away. Laia pulled on his arm instantly and held him back.

"Please don't go," she begged with her round shining eyes. Jet dropped his jaw and then nodded.

"All right. I'll stay…" there was a pause as they both returned to their original positions facing the lake. "The moon is bright tonight, so are the stars. It makes everything so clear."

Laia bit her lip and shrugged as another soft breeze blew by. "I think it's painfully beautiful," Laia said. Jet raised his eyebrow as she looked up at him. He stood back surprised; tiny streams of tears spilled down the sides of her face as she tried to smile.

"Laia… why are you crying?" he asked sincerely. Her fake smile broke with a sob and then she laughed amidst it all.

"I've never told anyone before… but I wasn't always as happy as I seem to be now," she said. "There was a night just like this one, and I remember it so perfectly. I was seven years old and I had started learning all about firebending. It was all so exciting, and I was getting a lot of attention from my family's friends. They came all the time because I was the only one in our small village that had made a flame appear."

Jet took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand what's wrong with that…" he said slowly. Laia wiped her tears and pouted her lips while she slammed her hand on the railing.

"Of course you don't. No one else did either. They didn't see the jealousy and hatred my mother had for me. They didn't see the bruises I had, and they didn't know how guilty I felt when my father…" The tears streamed down her face again and Laia broke down. She couldn't tell him the horrible things her father had done to her, the things that had made her feel so ashamed for so long. Jet's eyes opened up to her misery and without thinking, he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around Laia's small body. She accepted the embrace at first, but then stopped crying and pulled away.

"Laia, I'm sorry… I didn't know…" he said.

"Of course you didn't. No one ever asks about that kind of stuff. They always thought I was so cheerful and dumb, but that's only because I wanted them to think nothing was wrong. I never trusted men after that night… I was older, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away… I ran into the open night with the stars that shined their bright hurtful light on me. It was so beautiful, but it was spoiled with the memories I could never erase."

Laia finished strongly and wiped the remainder of her damp face. She looked at the water and then back at Jet with a sudden distrust. Jet might have been putting up a facade just like her father; she had to be careful to not fall for his generous and warm demeanor.

"Laia… not all men are like that. What you're father did isn't right and I'd go and teach him a thing or two if I could. I'm being honest. No lies. I'm sorry," he said. Her eyes let the tension fade away and she sighed as she stepped closer to him. His arm rested against hers as she leaned on him for support.

"I want to believe you…" she said quietly.

"You can." Jet looked down at her and saw the firelight glimmer in her eyes. He smiled softly as he put his arm around her shoulder. His gaze fell to the water again as the hum of the engine remained constantly buzzing in their already lightened hearts. "My parents were killed by the Fire Nation when I was young. I hadn't found friends until I met a few others who had the same fate accompany them. We grew up together and formed the Freedom Fighters. I was so angry with the Fire Nation. I hated everyone who was linked to the place I thought bred evil beings. One day, we were going to wipe out a Fire Nation town. It was during the year before the war ended. I thought it was the right thing to do. I wanted revenge, but it wasn't right at all," Jet said musingly. Laia looked up at him with admiration and thought about her past situation and guilt. It still hung over her head but with Jet next to her, she felt like the stream of clouded water had cleared up and she could see fluency inside of it.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked suddenly.

He turned towards her and let his arm fall to his side. "I wanted you to know that our feelings of anger aren't always the best way to leave things. I know what your parents did was unacceptable, but you should try to forgive them in your heart and move on. You won't be truly happy any other way," he said as they smiled at each other. Jet's lips moved faster than his brain could stop him though, and the thing he said next made Laia step back in repulsion. "If it wasn't for Katara, I wouldn't have ever known that. I would still hate the Fire Nation and all of its people. She really helped me see things clearly."

Laia slapped him with all of her strength as the ache in her heart swelled. The tears brewed fresh in her eyes and the ferocity of her clenched scowl made Jet step away from her. He held his burning cheek and his eyes widened dramatically.

"I just opened up to you because I thought you cared! I didn't even tell Zuko. How dare you mention her? She's all you're ever going to care about, but Katara doesn't feel the same way as you! Jet, when are you going to wake up?" she yelled. His face exploded with incredulous shock.

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't thinking about her! I was trying to make you feel better!" he retorted.

"Well you sure did a great job of that! You helped me realize that all men are the same. You will always do whatever is best for you! Can't you see how much you're lying to yourself? I can tell… I can tell how you were thinking about her, it was all in your eyes," she said and then pushed past him as she darted away. Jet called out after her, but she had disappeared from his sight and into the night's shadows. He looked back at the water and cursed at himself for being such an idiot.

..::-::..

As the morning sunlight spread through the air, it warmed Katara's head and her fingers curled. A rumble emitted from her throat as she coughed herself awake. She stopped and looked around. Last night, Katara had run away from Zuko and had hidden herself in the lower decks. She found some hay and fell asleep, trying to forget the terrible feeling of pain inside of her heart. Yawning, Katara stretched and sat up while little pieces of straw floated down to the floor. The opening from the deck radiated with the morning light and she got up to find her companions.

The deck was filled with excitement. Tourists were huddled as close as possible to the front of the ship. Katara shifted her weight so that she stood properly, wincing at the bright light of the day and the enormous size of the mountain terrain in front of her. Lake Nuchai was brimming with golden sparkles as the ship cruised closer to the dock. A small tourist seeing village lined the edge of the shore. From where she stood, it seemed like they would dock in just a few minutes. Katara looked away from the rocky slopes and rich leafy trees that sprang up from the ground everywhere. She couldn't bear to think of the truth; they had made it to the Kuusu Mountains at last.

Among the people of all ages, a shout slipped into Katara's ears and she turned back.

"Katara! Over here!" Jet yelled. She smiled and walked up to him, but with a few more steps, she passed him and his smile faded into a questioning frown. Katara stopped in front of the two little boys as they jumped up to greet her.

"Hyoku, Lee, I hope you didn't cause any trouble on the ship last night! You wandered out of my sight!" Katara said with a small laugh. She was trying to do anything to keep herself from thinking about the ominous task ahead of her. Jet folded his arms and narrowed his eyes as he watched Katara's back. Her arms made exaggerated arm movements as she spoke with the two kids, and Jet's gut twisted inside. Laia's verbal attack had caused him to rethink his situation, but he didn't want to let go of the tiny shred of hope inside of his heart. Katara's dismissal of him at that moment made him think otherwise, and it was only when he sighed dramatically that she noticed he was there.

"Oh! Jet! I didn't see you over there," she said.

"Maybe you should see a doctor and check your eyesight then. Have you seen Zuko or Laia around?" he asked her. Katara raised her eyebrow at his bitter tone, but shrugged and then looked away shamefully.

"I haven't seen…"

"Hey, Katara! We've been looking everywhere for you this morning!" Laia said with a large smile as she walked up to them with Zuko. Katara's eyes widened as Zuko looked at her with buried concern. She took a deep breath and then stretched her arms.

"I just woke up. Actually, I'm starving," she said as her stomach growled. Zuko's face lifted as he pulled something out of his bag. A small piece of cloth covered the object in his hands as he handed it to her. Katara's mouth hung open in shock as he looked at her hopefully.

"We already ate. I didn't see you… so I thought you might want something," he said. Katara's heart swelled again and she let herself smile happily. Zuko saw the cheer on her face and was relieved to see she was all right. The previous night had left him with unanswered questions, but it was her warm smile that made his doubts go away. Jet looked from one to the other as Katara opened the parcel and took a bite. She swallowed and beamed happily.

"Thank you Zuko," she said quietly. Laia saw how their presence by one another had made them grow with pleasure. She knew it all along, but when she looked at Jet, she saw his confusion and jealousy in his vicious eyes. This caused her to glance away. She wanted to forget the night before and hopefully move on with her life.

"All aboard, we have landed at the base of the Kuusu Mountains. Please enjoy your stay. We will head back to the mainland in the mid-afternoon," a deep voice said as it beckoned the travelers to head forward.

"All right! We're finally here! Come on Hyoku, let's go!" Lee said energetically. The four adults looked down at the children with surprise. They had momentarily forgotten about their presence and when the voice was heard, it startled Katara.

"I'm coming!" Hyoku said as he waved back to Katara. He ran ahead, but then stopped and turned around. The little boy with the flute ran up to Zuko and hugged him. "Thanks," he said with a large smile and then went away to catch up with his friend. Zuko stood stupefied and he eyed everyone with a slight tinge on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Jet asked him.

Zuko shrugged and then cocked his head to the side. "I don't know…uh, we should be going too."

The four of them grabbed their belongings from their boarding rooms and headed off to the line of people streaming down from the ship. Cheer and laughter rose through the travelers as they dispersed into the small town. Shops of all sorts lined the flat roads. One in particular caught the group's attention. There was a small red and golden banner hanging across two bamboo sticks. It was an odd gate for a shop, but they entered and saw a young woman sitting behind a table. Strangely, her hair was all white and it swooped down into her lap. It was tied back with an orange ribbon that matched her kimono perfectly. She squinted and smiled, revealing rotted teeth. Jet winced and shook his head, noting to himself how, unfortunately, youth hadn't accomplished much for the young woman.

"Four travelers at my door. How splendid," she said and then laughed. Laia raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"What are you selling?" Zuko asked.

"Young man, I only sell that which is most precious. Life. I sell life," she said in a hushed voice.

"Okay…" Jet said warily. They began to leave through the thin gate as she yelled back at them.

"Beware the Kuusu Mountains, for strange evil lurks behind every corner," she said. Their eyes widened and they all turned around instantly, but when they looked back, she was gone. Katara licked her lips nervously and then grabbed Jet's wrist, pulling him away from the strange booth.

"Let's go. We can't keep distracting ourselves from the missions we need to accomplish. That woman was just crazy," she said with a laugh. Jet looked at her hand and when she let go quickly, he saw her looking anywhere but at himself. Then, he realized that she was glancing in Zuko's direction. The firebender wasn't aware of it though, as he observed the people around them cautiously. Jet pursed his lips together and sighed.

"Okay, if we're done here, then I suggest we find a way into the mountains," Jet said. Laia looked at him and nodded slowly. She saw a couple of officials down the road and sped up towards them.

"Do you know where we can find an old woman and man in the mountains?" she asked cheerfully. The two officers looked at her with raised eyebrows and then folded their arms.

"Only fools go into the mountains. Anyone who has gone in hasn't come back out. Sure, there's a myth that a pair of old loonies live in the trees somewhere, but they've never shown themselves."

"It's true. But if you really want to know, there's a path that was always there to lead any travelers into the forests. It's just a little north and you'll find it behind the shops," the other said. Laia smiled with a hesitant chuckle and ran back to the group. She knew that she had made up the old man who needed help, but she had never realized that her story could actually be real. When Laia caught her breath, she told everyone the information she had learned.

"I don't care if they said that. They were probably just trying to scare you," Jet said as he rolled his eyes. Laia narrowed her eyes momentarily but then raised her arms in the air and led them away.

"Off we go then!" she beamed happily. She started humming a song as she marched down the street. Zuko and Katara followed in silence as they all simultaneously left the shops and tourists behind them.

Behind one of most northern shops, two boys played near the lulling water. It lapped onto the ground calmly as Hyoku played his flute with sadness. The notes drifted along with the wind and he sighed as the flute came down into his lap. Lee looked up from his squatted position and he stopped looking for the special herbs.

"What's wrong Hyoku?" Lee asked.

"They didn't care," Hyoku said softly. Lee put his hand on Hyoku's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well I believe you. I know that you have a great gift and that you're special because of that!"

Hyoku shifted and let the hand fall off of his shoulder. "I wanted to tell them about the mountains though. They're going to get into trouble."

"Look at it this way. If you sense that something happened to them, you can just play a song or something and help them out, right?" Lee asked hopefully. Hyoku shrugged and started drawing in the ground with the end of his flute.

"I guess."

Lee smiled and went back to looking for the herbs. Hyoku narrowed his eyes and sighed as he looked from the vast distance of water to the rising doom his new friends were going to face.

..::-::..

It hadn't been too difficult to find the path the officers had spoken of. Rocks were stacked on top of each other so that the entrance stood out like an entrance to a garden. The pine trees rose elegantly on each side as the flat gravel cut deep into the mountainous terrain. It wasn't a forest yet, but they had been walking for a couple of hours in the growing heat and the trees were multiplying in number. Slopes of solid rock tore through the ground and encased them into the path as it grew wider and grassier. The sun above was shining brilliantly, not letting the passing clouds shield its power. Laia grumbled to herself and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Ever since they had entered the domain of the mountains, each person had felt an uneasiness breeding within the corners of their vision. Nothing peculiar had happened though, and they spoke nothing of their doubts as a result. Few words had been spoken as Jet took the lead with Katara by his side.

It was when Jet glanced and saw a bush of berries that he couldn't resist a smile. Since he was ahead of Laia, Jet walked a few more steps and then rested against a tree for a moment. He watched Laia closely as she neared the berries, but to his surprise, she sulked by, noting the bush and then looking away. Zuko and Laia passed him by without another word and Katara looked at Jet with exhausted annoyance.

"Can we please keep going? I want to get this over with soon. It seems like Zuko and Laia don't want to be traveling with us," Katara said quietly to Jet. Even though Zuko and Laia were a few feet away, Laia had heard Katara's words and she halted abruptly. The anger had wielded a new force of fury inside of her clenched fists and she looked straight without looking at anything in particular. Zuko saw the narrow glance and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Laia? You're not as happy as you used to be," he stated. Laia pushed his arm away and glared at him.

"So you just noticed now did you? Don't you remember anything I told you about before? I can't take it! Those two are driving me insane!" she yelled and then turned towards Jet and Katara. The small slope of the path caused Laia to seem like an angry God looking down upon her servants with displease. Jet caught her anger as she swiftly let her eyes back down and display the powerful hurt that rested inside of her. "It's your fault," she whispered and then suddenly, Laia ran into the mountain side, straying away from the clear path in between the growing number of trees.

"Laia! Wait!" Jet called out. He pushed himself off of the tree and sprang into the pile of rocks that distinguished the grassy plains from the ground. Katara gaped and Zuko stood frozen with shocked puzzlement. They relaxed and the soft breeze ruffled their kimonos as Zuko and Katara looked at each other, alone for the first time since the night before.

"Uh, maybe we should…" Katara said awkwardly.

"Follow them?" he asked and finished her question. She nodded and Katara climbed up the pile of rubble. Her eyes widened as she felt Zuko's hands push her up by the waist. A deep crimson blush spread across her face, but once she got to the level ground, she shook her head and turned around calmly. Zuko grabbed her outstretched hand and Katara pulled him up with a groan. He collapsed onto the soft ground, and then stood up. They nodded at each other and scanned through the trees for any signs of their friends.

"I don't see them, do you?" she asked.

"No. Let's keep moving. Maybe they'll come back this way," Zuko said. Katara nodded and they walked forward among the rocks and the bright green foliage of the trees. They winced as branches reached out towards them, almost as if they were intentionally trying to block their way. Zuko pushed the branches out of the way for Katara and she smiled softly with a hidden embarrassment. Being so close to Zuko only made the thoughts crammed in the back of her head seem even more dominant. She couldn't suppress them any longer and they reached the surface of her internal worries. After a few silent minutes, Zuko cleared his throat and looked at her from the side.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It won't happen again," he said with his eyes round and his mouth pinched in. Katara looked at him with surprise and shook her hands.

"No, it's not that… it's… well… it wasn't you, it was me. I wasn't feeling well and I had to go," she said. "I'm the one that should apologize for leaving you so quickly."

Zuko smiled and shrugged. "It's okay. Are you feeling better now?" he asked. Katara didn't want to answer truthfully, so she beamed and nodded.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now, but… you didn't have to apologize, it doesn't matter…" she said suddenly in a dark tone. Zuko raised his eyebrows as he stepped on a low branch.

"Why?"

"After I find Jet and you find Laia, won't we be going in different directions? Our path together as a group ends here in the mountains, right?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her for a few moments. Zuko couldn't tell if she was bitter about the experience or whether she was acting out lines from a play. His feet moved quicker and he looked around hurriedly, his hair following his movements.

"Fine. Let's go find our partners. I want this mission to be over with," he said coldly. Katara bit her lip and sighed as she followed him through the denser trees. Behind them, the signs of the lake were disappearing and the town with its tourists had shriveled up into the happy dream Katara had thought was real. Instead of the sunlight being crisp and bright, the glowing of the day inside of the mountains was dim and the shadows beneath the diminutive places of nature leaked out onto the ground around them.

Much farther ahead of Zuko and Katara, another pair of travelers darted among the trees. They each ran at full speed as the rocky slopes slanted even more. Laia let the tears on her face spill away into the air as she glanced back at Jet who kept coming after her.

"Laia! Please stop! I need to talk to you!" he yelled amidst short breaths. She looked forward again and shook her head.

"No! Stay away from me! I don't want to see you ever again!" she yelled. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized she had a power that he didn't. Her arms circled in the air behind her as an invisible shield of fire appeared. The heat swelled through her veins and she felt its ferocity come alive in her body. Jet stopped abruptly and steadied himself so that he didn't trip. Laia had vanished from his view entirely. He blinked a few times and looked around while panting.

"Laia? Laia!" he screamed. The birds fluttered up into the sky and he growled with frustration. She let the beads of sweat fall down her face as she turned and ran further into the mountains and away from her original path. The more she ran, the more the light around her grew darker. It was still bright, but it wasn't innocent like a field of flowers. It was more like a vast creeping light of doom that surrounded a graveyard on a beautiful sunny day, but she kept going nonetheless. She had to get away from Jet; Laia didn't want to hear false excuses that would only lead her to more heartache. Through the pounding footsteps of her aching muscles, she stomped out the burden inside of her. After she could run no longer, Laia stopped and fell against the trunk of a thick coiling tree. Her chest heaved and she gasped for the stingy air.

"I got away… I think" she said to herself when she finally calmed down. Her blurry vision went away with a few blinks and she sat there looking at her dirty hands. It wasn't her fault that she had fallen for him. Jet made it happen. He cared so much about Katara, and it was that kind and warm nature that made Laia hit her head on the wall as she crashed into it, reaching for him. All she ever wanted was that kind of affection without the fear of being used. Laia bit her lower lip as it began to tremble. "No, I'm not going to give in like this! You're a strong woman Laia! Don't let that man…" Her entire body stiffened as a sharp wind blew by her legs. The whistle in her ears grew loud and then faint as she looked around wildly. No one was there. She closed her eyes and swallowed as Laia reminded herself to be calm. Then, out of nowhere, a pair of heavy hands gripped her knees and she shrieked but it was muffled as one of the hands clasped over her mouth.

She stared in disbelief as Jet knelt down in front of her. He narrowed his eyes and then smiled with a haunting chill that made her shiver.

"When I let go, don't scream," he said. She nodded and she felt relief sweeping through her legs as the numbness died. His fingers brushed her lips and she winced. Jet kept his hand on her knee and then he suddenly laughed.

"I always knew you'd come around. You'd eventually fall for me, and this proves it," he said with a thick voice. Laia's eyes and mouth opened wide. She pushed him forcefully and Jet fell with his back against the floor. Laia's heart ran ahead of her as her tired muscles once again were compelled to save her life. Jet sat up and growled as her red figure vanished into the undergrowth. A trail of blood slid down his right cheek from the point where her nails had cut him. His eyes glowed darkly and then he slithered into the shadows.

Somewhere nearby, Jet stumbled through the forest with growing intense worry. The air around him wasn't right and he could sense that the place was a little too quiet. Nothing seemed to grow with verve; it was all shrouded in an intense darkness that he couldn't understand. When they had looked up from the shore of the lake, he could see the vivid greenery that surrounded the landscape. Now that he was in it, and that Laia was missing, he felt more guarded than before. He was about to give up when he saw her swaying as she walked towards him.

Laia's face was long and drawn out, as were her eyes. She lifted it up and when she saw Jet, a smirk flashed across her face. The sleeves and edges of her kimono danced in the wind as she ran at him. Jet's face widened and he stepped back in shock. He walked closer to the trees and winced when she jumped onto him. Laia's fingers trickled down his chin as she giggled darkly.

"I'm here now. I'm yours, but if you go back to that stupid Katara, then I will kill her," she said as her face pulled into his slowly. Jet shook his head as she pushed his arms into the trees with more power than he thought she had.

"You're threatening me?" he asked in awe.

"Of course not. There's a clear choice and it's for you to be with me," she said. Jet looked into her eyes and knew instantly something wasn't right. Just like the nature around him, her bright yellow eyes were darker than they should have been. They lacked her sparkling glow and at that moment he threw her off of him. He growled in frustration and ran away from her, deeper into the forest. Jet didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from Laia. His previous desire to help her had vanished, and in its place grew significant worry for Katara. If she had threatened to kill her, Jet had to find her first so that she'd be safe.

..::-::..

The croaking of the forest around Zuko and Katara had sent chills down her spine. They had been walking for an unaccountable amount of time as the dry air spilled into her thirsty mouth. Zuko occasionally looked back at her when a deep sigh flowed into his ears, but he kept his composure strong. For too long, he had let her guide his actions, his feelings like a toddler obeying his mother without hesitation. He had feelings as well, and if she wanted to play with them, he would make her suffer as well. The stillness ate at Katara's heart more than the hunger inside of her stomach. She took out the morsel of food that Zuko had given her that morning and she sighed as she took another bite. Its hard core made her cringed as she bit into it. Just as Zuko's outside actions towards her had stiffened, the change in his original intentions by giving her some food had made it not as delicious. She held back the anguish as she bitterly ate her food. Zuko turned around and looked at her. Katara had fallen a few steps behind and he muttered to himself.

"Why does she always get on my nerves?" he asked himself. Katara didn't pay attention and didn't see Zuko coming toward her. Her gaze fell to the floor and it was when Zuko came near her that he realized something was wrong. Her fingers held onto the food weakly. They barely held it in her grasp and it was about to fall to the ground. Her focus was so locked and concentrated on her thoughts that Zuko couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Whatever it was that she was holding back was taking more of a toll on her than he had known about. The twigs crunched underneath his weight as he knelt down next to her and clasped his hands with hers, holding the bread in place. Katara gasped and looked at him with shock.

"Zuko…"

"The food was about to fall," he said and then smiled warmly. The heat in Katara's face doubled as she looked down at her hands. His fingers held them in place delicately and Katara felt the breeze knock her forward slightly. The cloth folded over the food and Katara hid it back in her bag. She looked up at Zuko and he sighed.

"It's so confusing. I don't know if we should keep looking or if we should go back," he said.

"Maybe they're already looking for us," Katara added. Zuko nodded as they passed a wall of solid rock on their left. Up above, the ground continued to grow and the trees soared up into the sky with their outstretched branches. Katara followed Zuko into a clear plain. The soft green grass grew without worries and its thickness in the area gave it a warm feeling. Katara stepped lightly onto it and she stopped next to Zuko. He looked around and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you feel that?" he asked. Katara looked around as well and then knew what he meant. A dark aura had spread into the field and the grass had shied down into the ground. She felt a lump form at her throat as the wind swept by forcefully. Zuko's eyes widened as Katara grabbed onto his arm.

"I feel it… I'm scared Zuko," she said as her eyes darted around them wildly. He clenched his fists and then Katara let go. Zuko stepped around her slowly, guarding her as he observed the area around them. Katara felt the pressure begin to build in her hands and feet. It started to fill her body up as if someone was filling a glass with prickling cold water. Her eyes widened as she felt the hammer strike inside of her head. She yelled out and fell to the ground. Zuko turned swiftly and let his previous thoughts of strong composure vanish. He knelt down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder as she winced and cried out in pain.

"What's happening to you?" he asked in awe. She clutched her stomach and growled as she pushed up and away from Zuko. The trees spun in her vision and she desperately wanted to free herself of the pain, but she couldn't. Someone was holding her back and when she looked, she saw Zuko's horrified face rising with worry. He narrowed his gaze as she tried to pull herself away again.

"Zuko, let me go!" she barked.

"I won't let you run away this time," he said through clenched teeth. Katara felt her knees tremble and she fell to the ground next to him. His fingers grasped her wrist and she decided she had no other choice. Katara's arm swung through the air and her fingers formed a fist as it collided with his chin. He moaned and stumbled back with surprise, but Katara took the opportunity to escape. Taiko was reminding her of her own mission. She had to go within Zuko's world and find the thing that gave him life. It was time for her to dispose of Zuko and the evil that bred inside him. But Katara knew how wrong Taiko was now. Whatever she did, Zuko was always there to help her. His truly evil side would have never done that. There was nothing to gain from it and with deep regret, she stood up and wobbled out of the clearing. Being close to Zuko only worsened her pain. If she escaped, there would be nothing wrong with her.

"Is that all you've got? Is that the thanks I get for trying to help?" Zuko yelled at her back. He stood up and fixed his chin as she turned around. His anger bottled up and exploded as a wave of fire shot out at her. Katara ducked and when the light disappeared, Zuko's hands fell open to his sides. She was crying and her eyes were calling out for help.

"I'm sorry… it just hurts so much… I can't bear it…" she said. Katara was about to turn around when her eyes widened. The pain subsided slightly as the unexpected fear and confusion formed inside of her mind. She shook her head and stepped back with her eyes guiding her away from the illusion she was seeing. "No, it's not possible," she barely made out. The winds picked up again and Zuko narrowed his eyes. She wasn't looking at him, but rather behind him. He turned slowly and when Zuko saw the person in front of him, he stepped back as well. His head turned from side to side, but no matter what he did, he saw her. A duplicate Katara stood in front of Zuko, walking ever closer to him. The real Katara gasped as Zuko stood frozen to his spot. The fake Katara smiled seductively as she ran her fingers down his arm. Her eyes pierced into Zuko's soul and Katara immediately knew with a horrible hollow feeling in her gut what was happening. Somehow, there she was, standing in front of Zuko, trying to kill him. The real Katara shook her head forcefully to get rid of the pain pounding in its back. She yelled and ran towards the pair with unwavering resolve.

"Zuko! Get away from her!"

Katara pulled on Zuko's arm as the fake hissed in frustration. She stepped back and Zuko's head spun around with confusion. His mouth was gaping and his eyes were wide and cloudy. Katara shook him desperately as he was coming back to his real state of consciousness. The fake stood to the side with folded arms and laughed cruelly.

"You can't do anything about it. He's a goner," the icy voice declared. Katara clenched her teeth and shook her head as Zuko snapped back to life and looked down at the real Katara and then at the one standing a few feet away. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Katara with confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously. Katara swallowed hard as she pulled him back. He wanted to see if the other Katara was real or not, but she knew that the illusion had real powers, it had her powers specifically.

"That's right, come to me Zuko," the replica said. Katara bit back her frightened heartbeat and she screamed out loud in frustration. In that moment, she ran up to Zuko and flung her arms around him. She buried her head in his chest and held onto him tightly. Zuko looked away from the dark seductive eyes of the replica and he looked down at Katara in shock. The wind blew around them and swept her hair around lightly. He put his hand on her head and embraced her back.

"Don't look at her Zuko! Whatever you do, don't look at her! Look at me!" She picked her head up and Zuko gazed into her frantic eyes with close intimacy. Katara was pleading with him, for what reason he didn't know, but it seemed to be urgent that he follow her directions. "I'm the real one. She isn't," Katara whispered. Zuko held her gaze for one more moment until he felt the icy fingers on the back of his neck. He let go of Katara and pushed all of his fire into the air around him. A startled cry of pain shot up through the air and Zuko looked back to find Katara crouching on the ground while the other laid sprawled out and shaking in convulsions. He helped Katara stand up and then he squeezed her hand.

"Come on! We've got to get away from here!" he said quickly. Katara nodded and they left the scene swiftly, leaving only their footprints behind in the thick grass. The wind blew at their backs and carried them away from the mysterious darkness that had engulfed them.

..::-::..

Hours had passed, or so it seemed like it. Jet's head was pounding from the heat and the unbearable thoughts that were confusing him with each step he took. What he didn't understand is why Laia had suddenly become so aggressive. It was unlike her, especially after what she told him the night before. The trees were starting to become denser and he couldn't take it anymore. Jet sighed and slumped down to the ground. His hair was damp from sweat and he opened up his tunic slightly to let the cool breeze rush against his skin. He pulled up his sleeves and then looked around him. The scattered pebbles in the grass were varied in size and shape. He picked one up and threw it against the tree across from him. It hit the bark and landed near the roots.

Laia gasped quickly when she heard the loud thud. Her heart began to race, and after several hours she thought she was beginning to hallucinate. She heard little sounds all the time and thought it was the jerk coming back for her. Her fingers tensed as she stepped through the forest slowly. The branches and leaves left her no view of the ground below and she had to push through the foliage to go further. Her hesitant nature was only because of the worry that she'd be attacked from behind. Laia kept darting around to see where the noises were coming from. She heard it again, and this time she knew it was in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and tried to make out what was in front of her. It didn't help though, because suddenly she tripped.

Laia screamed and Jet's eyes widened as she fell through the layers of branches above his head. She sprawled across his legs and when she picked her head up she looked at Jet and cried out frantically. Seeing her there again, after so much time trying to avoid her, Jet backed away with fear just as much as Laia did. The initial shock forced them apart, but when they realized how afraid of each other they were, something didn't seem to fit.

"Get away from me!" Laia said forcefully as she backed into the tree across from him. Jet opened his mouth and stared at her in disbelief.

"You're the one that needs to leave! I don't want you anywhere near me!" he said. Laia calmed down slightly and looked at him with curiosity. The Jet she had encountered had been so cruel and selfish. The greed leaked out of his eyes as he tried to grab her, but this Jet wasn't anything like that. The person in front of her seemed as normal as possible, and his eyes didn't display any signs of dark thoughts. What he was doing, was the complete opposite of what had happened before.

Jet sat there thinking along the same lines. Laia wasn't coming onto him; she wasn't forcing him to be with her at all. The more they looked at each other, the more puzzled they became. Laia had threatened him before, but now she was yelling at him to go away. Nothing made sense anymore. The branches swayed in the breeze and a leaf fell onto Laia's head. She blinked and picked it off before looking back at Jet furiously.

"Don't lie to me! You tried to seduce me back there! You wanted to take advantage of me!" she yelled as she pointed her finger at him accusingly. Laia stood up and decided that the best thing was to run away like before. It had saved her some time away from the jerk and she had thought she was returning back to Zuko. Jet stood up and followed after her, making sure that he didn't lose her this time. She had accused him of something he hadn't done. He needed an explanation; this time, they would get things said and out in the open.

Laia screeched as she felt the branches whip her back. She fell forward but a firm hand caught her wrist and pulled her up. Her eyes became round and she whimpered in terror, not knowing what Jet was going to do to her. They had found a larger opening where the trees weren't as close together as before. Jet's eyes zoomed into hers and he let go of her forcefully.

"I didn't do anything like that. You're the one that told me you'd kill Katara if I didn't stay with you!" Jet yelled. Laia's eyes became filled with incredulous shock as she put her hands on her hips.

"I did no such thing! Don't lie to me! Why do men always lie?" she asked helplessly.

"Laia! Stop saying that! I'm telling you the truth! The only time I saw you in the forest after you disappeared was when you attacked me and threatened me!" he said. She shook her head and put her hand on her chest where her heart would be inside. His voice growled with frustration as he looked at her distrustfully.

"Jet, I never did that. I would never kill Katara, I'm not that kind of person. I can't believe you thought of me that way," she said weakly. Jet's anger faded as Laia stumbled forward. She put a hand to her forehead and held it there momentarily before letting it drop to her side. Laia had no recollection of saying that to Jet, yet underneath it all, there might have been a feeling of extreme jealousy. Katara had all of Jet's attention after all, but nothing would drive Laia to kill her. Yet somehow, Jet was so sure of himself that it had happened. She shook her head and let the strands of hair dance around her face until they settled down. Jet took a step forward and eyed her curiously.

"And what do you mean I… seduced you? I never would do that, especially after what you told me yesterday," he said quietly. Laia's eyes widened as she looked into his eyes close up. They were normal, they weren't vicious, nor cruel. They were just as she always saw him and it finally clicked inside of her head.

"No, you didn't do it. Someone else who looked exactly like you did it," she stated with a renewed spirit. It made perfect sense, although she had no idea how to explain it. Jet shook his head with bewilderment and put his hands up in front of him and then to the side.

"How can there be another person who looks like me? There's only one Jet!" he said.

Laia smiled and sighed. "Jet, if there's another me running around, don't you think it's possible that there's another you too? We've agreed that I never said I'd kill Katara. Who else could have done it then besides another person that looked like me?" she stated logically. Jet scratched his chin as he thought about it. Up above him, the sun was beginning to shift to the west and the clouds sped by quicker than usual. When he looked back, there was something wrong with the way the sunlight was hitting the leaves and making the shadows.

"You could be right Laia. It's the only explanation, that is, if you're not lying," he said as he narrowed his gaze. She pursed her lips and was about to whack him on the head when Jet realized that it was the real Laia he was talking with and he backed off.

"Do you want to rephrase that?" she asked him.

"Okay, it is the only explanation we've got. But I still don't get it." Laia sighed with frustration and glanced at him.

"Well I don't have a clue either so I guess we should just try to get out of here. Katara must be worried about you anyways…" she said quietly. Jet held her gaze and for the first time saw how much pain she was keeping inside. It bred within her shining yellow stare and he felt his heart wrench at her pain. He was about to tell her why he had run after her in the first place but he didn't get the chance to.

"Laia… the reason why I came after you is because…"

The wind picked up and Laia's jaw fell open. Her eyes bulged out and she clutched her arms feverishly. Her breathing increased and she shook her head as the familiar chill filled her body. Laia heaved and then her knees buckled as she fell to the ground. Jet's eyes opened wide and he rushed to her side. He picked her up in his arms and looked into her emotionless face. She stared at nothing and seemed petrified, her body paralyzed in fear. Her lips were cracked and she barely made out the words to warn him.

"He's… coming…" she said distantly and then closed her eyes. There was no more strength left in her body. She had done so much to get away and now she was powerless; her muscles couldn't move any longer.

"Laia! Wake up!" Jet yelled at her frantically. He winced as the wind sliced at his face and then he looked up in shock. An exact replica stood before him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you buddy. Looks like you got to her before I could," it said. Jet laid her down easily and then jumped at the man, getting his swords out from his side. The replica smirked even more and pulled out a long stick from behind him. Its end was pointed and sharp but Jet pushed it both ways as they began their duel. The fake Jet swung at his opponent with all of his force and he missed Jet's face with a few inches to spare. Behind him, he could hear Laia's distant groans of pain as she was waking up. A new light of anger forced him to cut through the air with more defiance.

"What did you do to her?" Jet asked wildly. A cold laugh haunted the air and a few leaves fell as Jet was pushed up against a tree. He grunted and held his swords in front of him as the replica talked back to him.

"The babe didn't want to have some fun with me. That got me really ticked off. I'm here to just repay her for the gift she gave me," it said. Jet noticed the line of dried up blood on the man's cheek and he narrowed his eyes. Jet pushed the man off and they darted at each other once again. The stick was swung right at him, and Jet quickly crossed his swords as the sharp point came inches from his chin. Laia moaned again and he heard her calling his name. Jet yelled out and broke his opponent's weapon in half. Whoever it was saw that he was to be defeated and began to drift away, but Jet wasn't going to let him escape. His swords danced through the air as he jumped and spun around to the front. He let his anger go into the first swing and the replica fell to the ground, its eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Jet breathed heavily and then fell onto the ground with his knees hitting it hard. The jab went through his legs and he let the swords drop from his hands. Laia grunted as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She saw the two Jet's nearby and crawled over to the conscious one quickly. Jet looked at her and grinned.

"I got him. You don't have to worry," he said. Laia's lips trembled and she lunged herself at him. He chuckled softly as her arms gripped onto his kimono tightly.

"You could have died! That guy was pure evil! Don't ever do that again Jet!" she said and then smacked his chest lightly. He held onto her tenderly and then ran his fingers through her short hair.

"The reason why I ran after you is because I want things to be different. I don't want Katara anymore… I want to try thinking about someone else," he said. She let go of him slightly and looked up into his warm face. There wasn't anything forceful about it and she knew that deep down, he would never hurt her. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek as she collapsed into his arms. Jet laughed to himself and picked her up. As he passed by the replica, he stepped on him and kicked his side to make sure that he wasn't going to be bothering them again.

..::-::..

Katara and Zuko had been wandering for a while after they had escaped the replica of the waterbender. They slowed down from their jog and Katara leaned on a tree, catching her breath. Zuko did the same and gasped as he choked on the air around them. Katara looked up and winced. The pain she had felt before was gone for the moment and her head was free to think clearly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He coughed up some dust and looked at her bewildered. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here."

"What about the missions though?" Katara asked.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and began to wonder what it was exactly that Taiko needed him to do. There might have never been an Orb of Chi to begin with. Then again, it could be that the evil forces that wanted the Orb of Chi were already within the area and trying to stop them from advancing any closer. Zuko shook his head and sighed.

"We should have just stayed at the path. Somehow, there are evil forces going against us here. Look what happened. That other person looked exactly like you… and when I looked at her, I felt this strange sensation, like I wasn't here at all. Did it happen to you?" he asked her. Katara shrugged and then decided to follow his assumptions.

"I felt it first when I saw her. That's why I knew you shouldn't look at her," she said. Zuko suddenly smiled and eyed her.

"Thanks for saving me. You had a great way of doing it," he said teasingly. Katara raised her eyebrow and laughed. She never knew Zuko had a humorous side to him. Her cheeks grew warmer but she wasn't ashamed. Somehow, she knew he'd help her through the mess they were in. But she didn't want to think about it at that moment.

"What are we going to do now?" Katara asked.

"We've gotten really far away from Jet and Laia. I don't know how we'll find them now. We could be anywhere in the mountains. The best thing to do is follow our steps and try to find the path again," Zuko said. Katara nodded and they set off back through the trees. Zuko let her go first and after a few moments, a question sprang up to Katara's mind.

"Hey Zuko, so could you tell which one was the real me? Zuko?" she turned around and gasped as she saw no one around. A steep wind attacked her back and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a dark light crawling around the ground. She stood up and then saw Zuko standing before her again.

"There you are… why did you hide from me?" she asked. He walked up to her quickly and she gasped as he placed his hands on her shoulders. His dark eyes bore into her gaze and he smirked cruelly. "I didn't hide from you. That man you've been traveling with is my replica. The real Zuko is now before you," he said smoothly. Katara gasped as he held her firmly in place so that even though she struggled, she couldn't move. Her eyes widened as he moved closer and place his mouth next to her ear.

"What do you mean?" she whispered frantically.

"It means that I've lured you here. I need power and your body has plenty of it," he whispered. She heard his laugh and Katara moaned in pain as his nails dug into her shoulder blades. Her muscles wouldn't move, she was powerless and she couldn't defend herself. It was Zuko in front of her at that moment, but his eyes weren't real. She could tell from the way she had seen her other self before that it wasn't the real Zuko. As much as Katara tried though, nothing worked and she remained rooted in place. Suddenly, the force pushed her away and Katara saw another Zuko release a whip of fire at the evil creation. Katara stepped back and watched in awe as the two of them blasted one wave of fire after another. The fight went on for a few minutes as the pair pushed each other back and forth.

"Who are you? What is your purpose?" one of them barked. Katara heard the determination in the voice and knew at once that it was the real Zuko, but they moved so quickly that she lost sight of who had said it. All at once, they repelled against each other and the prince of evil laughed.

"You know exactly what my purpose is," he said thickly. Zuko yelled out and pushed all of his anger into the air. The blast of fire became invisible and the replica widened its eyes as the heat soared above his head and then shot through his body. The man fell to the floor and Katara ran up to Zuko who was panting. He wiped the sweat off of his face and she pulled him away from the scene. They ran endlessly through the endless maze as the darkness faded away again and the sun came back through the trees. After they were sure they had escaped far enough, they stopped and regained their breath.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked Katara.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Now I'm sure we shouldn't be here," she commented. Zuko walked up to her and looked at her with narrow eyes. His tone was serious as the slight breeze ruffled his hair. She stared at him with warm feelings in her heart growing like the trees around them. They were light and full of energy that made her feel so alive.

"Did you think for a moment that was the real me?" he asked her. Katara's eyes widened and then she smiled.

"Not at all. You already told me long ago at the temple that you didn't care about power like that," she said. He smiled with relief but then he suddenly opened his eyes and glanced to the right. Katara looked to her left and gasped. Among the leafy branches and rocky slopes, two figures were coming their way slowly, and they couldn't tell who it was. Katara stood closer to Zuko and they nodded, each getting ready to fight with all of their power.

* * *

A/N: wow... that was a fun, exciting, complicated chapter huh!?! I'm so glad I reached the word limit! I was afraid I wouldn't (be prepared... in the future it will be a little shorter, but a little better ) I'm really glad I started writing this chapter earlier this week! because that meant I got it up on a Saturday Night! _Finally!_ I've been trying so hard to get it up sooner for you guys! I do it all for you! 

Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, particularly the same ones as the characters of this fic but _don't worry_... they will be all answered in the next chapter... which I must say, is going to be jawdropping! yes it is... why? because something HUGE is going to happen... hehe but I'm not going to say another word at all!!

I guess I'm going to have like a "? of the chapter" I'll give you guys each time I post one up (I've been doing that for a while now) so this time my question is: **Do you think the title of the fic suits it? (even if you don't understand right now what it means) and do you like the chapter titles and quotes? Are they helpful?** that's what I'd like to know this time along with... favorite parts of course! All right then, I appreciate any support I get, so don't hesitate to comment! Thanks so much for reading and have a great day!

-Monika- :D


	11. The Peak

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 11- The Peak

_"Your assumptions are your windows on the world. Scrub them off every once in awhile, or the light won't come in." Alan Alda_

..::-::..

Every breath was gripped tightly in their throats as the passing seconds stiffened their gaze. Katara and Zuko shifted nervously as the figures approached them. The twigs snapped on the ground as her vision became clearer. Katara dropped her arms and took a step forward, only to be held back by Zuko. The trees swayed slightly above them as she narrowed her eyes, pushing his hand away.

"What are you doing? We need to help her!" Katara said.

"It might not really be them though," Zuko replied cautiously. Katara bit her lip and looked to her left again as Jet and Laia stumbled into the area around them. Laia was holding onto Jet's arm for support as they walked on. They stopped and Laia smiled hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Jet looked at her and sighed. Her charcoal hair swept to the side with the breeze as it shaded her shameful eyes. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

She let go of Jet but swayed. He grabbed a hold of her again and sighed. Zuko's eyes broadened as his anxiety disappeared with his exhaled breath. He scratched his forehead and glanced at Katara.

"Should we tell them what happened?" he asked.

Katara nodded and looked at Jet. "It sounds unimaginable…but just a while ago, we were attacked by…"

"Clones?" Laia filled in. Katara's mouth dropped and then she folded her arms.

"How did you two know?"

"The same thing happened to us. I had to fight against myself and a different Laia had threatened me, but I escaped," Jet stated. Zuko thought over this pensively and closed his eyes.

"What happened to Laia?" he asked. Katara glanced at her friend and saw that Laia's knuckles were as white as the drifting clouds above them. Her lips were cracked and dry. A slither of despair tore through Katara's throat as a suppressed cry voiced through her mouth. She ran to Laia and hugged her, unaware of the real pain that cradled the wounds inside of her. Laia's eyes widened and she gasped for air.

"I'm not sure. She didn't tell me what happened when she met the other Jet," he said. Katara stared into Laia's eyes and knew undoubtedly that whatever had happened wasn't something to talk about. Pulling out her pouch, the water instantly glowed and Laia dropped her jaw in wonder. The water slipped into her parched mouth and fell against the rough roof of it. She swallowed and felt her veins of blood pumping with a steady pulse. She smiled and jumped up with renewed energy.

"Thank you so much Katara!" Laia said as she beamed and hugged her friend tightly. Katara struggled for breath for air and then laughed as she pulled away.

"Don't mention it! As long as you feel better," she said. Jet shook his head and tapped his finger on his chin.

"Don't you think this place is almost mystic? I never thought it was possible to fight against myself," he stated.

Zuko nodded and put his right hand on his hip as he took a stance. "I agree. This isn't a place to live in. Whatever attacked us all, they're not human. I could see it in their eyes," Zuko commented. Katara raised her eyebrows and suppressed her hidden joy. His opinion had meant that he could see a difference between herself and the fake Katara. Pointing out that her eyes were different gave Katara a different image of Zuko than she had thought previously. A detail as minute as the distinction in their eyes wasn't something an insensitive person could see. But for what she knew, he could have just been taking pity on her like the times before. He said it himself that he saved her just because she was there and he would do it for anyone at the right place and time. The fear that her pain might come again dragged out her long list of thoughts and she couldn't fight it any longer. She stepped away from Zuko and moved closer to Jet.

"Why would they fight us though? We didn't do anything to them," she said.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe we should figure out how to find the woman, finish the mission and go back. This journey has been full of odd events instead of being difficult to get through," Jet said. Laia glanced at him with round eyes. At that moment, Jet thought of how his remark meant something else. The journey had given him a second chance to be with Laia. He put a finger to his lips and signaled her not to say another word. Just this action caused her to beam happily and she pumped her fist in the air.

"All right then! Let's move it group!" she said.

The birds began to chirp again. The leaves rustled with a strident resonance that had been hidden timidly before. As the nature around them was beginning to feel more exposed, Katara's heart began pounding in her chest. At any moment, another wave of pain could parade her into misery. She didn't know what Taiko's real objective was anymore; he could have killed Zuko himself, but then again he had said that it wasn't possible for some reason. Katara sighed as their footsteps left slight marks within the bent grass. The barks of the trees were plastered with rough edges. They streamed out into the numerous branches that never seemed to quit growing. Katara winced each time she felt the prickling against her skin and she growled with irritation as another sharp point dragged along her arm. Zuko looked at her and raised his eyebrow as she muttered to herself. It had been almost an hour since they had all met up and her arm was a deep shade of pink.

"Stupid forest. Why are there trees everywhere? Where's the open paths and the flat stones?" she asked. Katara pulled out her water pouch and healed herself quickly before moving on. Up ahead, Laia was whispering to Jet.

"I didn't really want to meet up with them," she said. Jet smiled and stretched his arms out in front of him.

"I don't know, maybe it's better this way. We've got four people instead of two teaming up against the psychotic clones running around." Laia glared at him and then he chuckled. She was about to say something when Jet tripped on a rock and stumbled. Katara and Zuko rushed forward and helped him stand up. "Where did that rock come from? I never saw it there before!" he yelled in humiliated anger. Laia smiled to herself and then turned her head to a clearing in front of them where the sun was reflecting off of the grass. It radiated such peacefulness that Laia became lost within the flow of the wind against the rolling field. After another moment, she gasped and pointed.

"Look!"

They turned their heads and stepped forward, squinting, as the trees dispersed around them. Each person displayed the utmost shock when they finally walked up to a woman sitting on a large stone; she turned around and smirked.

"Beware the Kuusu Mountains… you didn't listen to me!" she said. Katara stepped back in fear and shook her head. Jet did the same and hid behind her, shivering as the beauty flooded her eyes but was drowned her in the wrinkles of her skin and pointed crooked teeth. Laia jumped and screamed as Zuko restrained her. He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, looking down at her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Her hair was still tied at the end so that it came down her right side. Her sparkling orange kimono blinded everyone's eyes as the sun shot its rays at the distasteful article of clothing. She stood up and laughed grimly. The visitors weren't running away. She sighed and pointed to the far left.

"Why don't we step into my hut? It's much easier to talk in there," she said. Katara glanced and saw that there was indeed a hut. Coincidentally, in front of it waved the same red and golden ribbon from before. It flapped in the wind up on the ends of the roof as they walked underneath it. Jet squinted as he entered; the small amount of light bounced off the little chairs and the small tables so that tiny glimmers floated everywhere. A cup rolled off a table as Jet bumped into it, and almost hit the ground but the woman caught it and held it in her hands gently as she placed it back on the table. She swept the ends of her kimono on the dusty floorboards and motioned them all to come in.

"This is where you live?" Laia asked.

"Yes, it is."

Katara's eyes widened and she pointed rudely at the woman's face as realization surged through her mind.

"Are you the old woman that needs our help? We were sent on a mission to find an old woman in the Kuusu Mountains and…" The woman's eyes twinkled and she laughed, exposing her ghastly smile.

"My name is Ineka. Yes, I need more help than you understand. It is a long story though…" she said with sadness as the travelers each took their respective places around the table. The animals outside were rumbling through the terrain and it almost seemed like a normal visit to see grandmother in her house within the mountains. Yet it wasn't. Somewhere out there lurked four duplicates whose intention was to harm the group. That situation was the most pressing thought on Zuko's mind.

"Before you tell us about yourself, you need to answer some of our questions. How did you know to warn us about the mountains? Did you intend to tell us about the clones?" he asked grimly. Katara looked from Zuko to Ineka with deep anticipation. She, along with the others, had desperately wanted to learn about the villainous people chasing them, but it seemed a bit too fortunate that Ineka would know.

"It is all a part of the same story. I will mesmerize you with terrors you never thought were possible." She took a deep breath and squinted as she glanced at each one of them. "When I was young, twenty years ago, I came here with my father in search of gold. It was rumored that there was plenty of it deep within the mountains and that whoever found it would be lucky for the rest of their lives. Ha! What a false tale! We came and we stayed for less than a day, already traveling to the many peaks of the mountains. It was then that we encountered peculiar beings, the most impossible display we could have ever seen!" Ineka said and spread her arms out in front of her with wide eyes. Her lips trembled and then she closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her chest.

"We were ambushed by none other than ourselves! We were shocked and most of all, frightened. My father did whatever he could to protect me, but he sustained great injuries. It wasn't until then that he told me about the mountains… there was a spirit residing within its dwellings! It was the Spirit of the Forests… whose name he knew not. My father yelled out to the spirit to guide us away from harm. We never intended on destroying his precious land, but then he came to us… what a glorious and terrifying sight! So beautiful he was, but the tangled branches surrounding his face scarred my view and I hid away while he spoke."

Katara shuddered and leaned closer to Jet. Laia scrunched her nose and diverted her attention back to the story teller.

"What did he say?" Laia asked.

"He said that he would aid us, however, a spell would be cast upon us. The clones were his defense. The forest and mountains grew from his power after he decided to dwell within it. He said he needed to protect something, but he never spoke of what it was exactly. Just as the trees grew in large numbers, any being who stepped into his domain would have another just the same grow from the ground as well. But it wasn't exactly so! He said… he used the worst thoughts unaware to the person and bred them with his power to search and seek to kill! That was his defense; that was why I said beware, and now you know my story. I was cursed to be old and frail, to live among the trees isolated from my father even, and that is why I need your help."

"Even if you don't want to admit it, the people who you saw, whatever they did, was because it's always been a part of you. Somewhere deep inside, it was your feelings and thoughts that bred the horrible beings you encountered," Ineka said gravely. The four sat in complete silence, stunned to their core at the revelation. Katara winced as she realized it was true. She had, if just for a split second, wanted to kill Zuko so that she could live on. Zuko's stomach twisted as he reflected on his duplicate's actions. There had once been that malevolence within himself; there was a time when he would have done anything to gain power, but that was no longer so. Jet and Laia each avoided each other's gazes and the hut was filled with an awkward poison seeping through the air.

"I see this is all very shocking. I understand," Ineka commented.

Katara gazed intently at her face and noted that Ineka's shining eyes resembled a part of the youth she had lost due to the curse. That kind of fate must have been so excruciating, and she had to bear it all by herself, alone in the small hut and the wilderness around her.

"What do you need us to do?" Katara asked solemnly.

Ineka turned towards her and smiled fondly. "I need special herbs to continue living. I have collected all that I could in the surrounding area, but there is a point up above where I cannot reach! If I don't have some more soon, then I will surely wither away… but maybe that's the best… after all this time! You four are the first people I have been able to talk with. It seems like you don't like me…" she said to the men. Zuko and Jet looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"It's not that. It's just that we're really confused, that's all," Jet said.

Zuko nodded in agreement and then took a chance, even though he knew it wasn't possible. "Do you happen to know where your father lives? I think he's the person we're supposed to help for our mission," Zuko said. Laia eyed him with a warning, but he just shook his head slightly as he listened for Ineka's response.

"I'm not sure… although I believe there is a path that leads to his home. We aren't allowed to see each other, otherwise, we automatically die."

The air grew thick and dense as Katara wiped away the perspiration on her forehead. It was all too much information to take in one sitting. She needed some air and she stood up to walk outside. Jet followed her, much to a scowling Laia's disapproval. Zuko sighed and looked at Laia.

"We need to find him," he said.

"Zuko, but I thought I made him up…" she said.

"It doesn't matter. The point is that there's an old man somewhere. Don't you think we should go help him in some way? Maybe he needs herbs too?" he asked. They heard a sniffle and turned to see Ineka's eyes covered in tears.

"I haven't seen him in so long… he was my only family, and now I don't know what it means to have family…but if you could find him, please tell him that I love him and I always think about him," she said. Zuko nodded and sighed.

"We'll do that for you," Laia said.

Outside of the hut, Katara paced back and forth a few steps before sitting on the ground with her knees tucked into her chest. Jet squatted down near her and glanced at her from the side. He sighed and looked up to the sky which was darkening as the sun began to hide behind the treetops.

"So this Spirit of the Forest, or something, lives here… that's why everything felt so unusual," he commented. Katara couldn't help but relive the moment when she saw her opposite trying to seduce and attack Zuko. She closed her eyes shut and shook her head. There was no way she would do that to him, she never wanted to, but if what Ineka said was true, then the replica had been hiding inside of her emotions all along. Faced with the instinct to save herself, she wanted to kill the person getting in her way. She looked up and took a deep breath as she saw Zuko's figure standing up inside of the hut. Katara stood up as well and Jet followed suit.

"Jet, we should leave before they come out. It's our mission, not theirs. They have nothing to do with it, and besides, it was just the two of us originally. Ineka is counting on us to find the herbs and bring them back so she can live on," Katara said as she found her bag and strapped it on. Jet glanced behind him where he thought he heard Laia's cheerful voice murmuring something to the lady they had just met. He looked away sadly and nodded.

"You're right. It was just the two of us to begin with. Let's go," he said. Katara took a step forward but as she looked back into the hut her eyes widened; they met Zuko's gaze with lament. She bit her lip and turned away from his confused look. Jet followed her as they made their way to the slopes above them. A croaking noise swept through the trees as Laia made it outside. Zuko stood by himself in deep thought. She twisted her lips to her right and then peered around the corner with her hand at her forehead.

"Where's Jet and Katara?" she asked. Zuko shrugged and gripped his bag.

"I guess they left for their mission," he said. Laia gaped and then growled.

"How could they? We were all a team!" she yelled. Zuko turned towards her and shook his head.

"No we weren't, Laia," he said bitterly. Zuko took a few steps forward and then looked back. "Come on, we've got to find her father before it gets dark," he said. Laia winced as she saw the distant gaze behind Zuko's clouded eyes. The pools of fire within him were growing and she could sense the frustration of his own thoughts. They walked on in between the thin trunks of spiraling trees as Laia considered her duplicate's actions. She could never picture herself as selfish as the fake, wanting to kill Katara just so she could be with Jet, but the unconscious desires she felt were making themselves more apparent the more she thought about it. As she looked at Zuko from the side, she could sense that he was thinking about his own duplicate. For a moment, she wondered what had happened with him and Katara before she and Jet found them again. The question wanted to spring off her tongue, but she couldn't get it out of her mouth. She was afraid of stirring the hidden emotions of Zuko's unconscious. All Laia wanted was for Zuko to stay calm and rational. Suddenly, she remembered why they had begun the journey in the first place.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"What about the orb of chi? We haven't been able to talk about it for a while now… things kept getting in the way," she said distantly as she recalled all of the time she was able to spend with Jet.

"That might be our real mission, but we need to help Ineka's father first. Since we don't know where it really is, we just have to keep our eyes open for any signs of the orb," Zuko said. They walked onward and found a clearly marked path. As he went further, Zuko consulted the map and nodded to himself. Laia narrowed her gaze as she thought about something that hadn't occurred to her before.

"Wait a minute, what do we do when we find the orb?" she asked him. Zuko stopped and turned around, letting his arm drop to his side.

"I was told that we need to protect it from the evil forces lurking around trying to get its power. I suppose that Taiko meant the replicas…"

"But that means there would be no one to steal the powers if we had never come in the first place!" Laia said.

"Then maybe it's someone else we don't know about. The mountains are vast and there could be hunters in any of the areas trying to look for it," he responded. Zuko looked at his map again and walked on. Laia looked around through the far expanse of empty space among the trees and when she finally looked behind her after a few minutes, she dropped her jaw in shock. She pulled on Zuko's sleeve and pointed down.

"Did we really walk up all this way?" she asked in a small voice. He sighed and shrugged her off.

"Yes, are you afraid of heights?" he asked impatiently.

"N-no… I'm not!" she said as she quickly looked back up. They passed on in a heated silence that gnawed at Laia's insides. If it wasn't the atmosphere, then it was obviously someone else that was making Zuko so irritable. She sighed and closed her eyes slightly. Zuko stopped and held his hand out to keep her from walking forward.

"There's a fork in the path," he stated. Laia bit her lip and then scratched her head.

"Maybe it's better if we go separate ways. If one of us finds something, then let's say we'll come back down our own path and find the other. So if I find something, I'll come back here and go down your path," she said enthusiastically. Zuko sighed and put away his map.

"All right. That makes sense," he said and walked up his path. Laia scowled and tossed her head to the right. She walked away from his path and muttered to herself.

"Who does he think he is? Just because something is making him angry, doesn't mean that he should take it out on me! Well it doesn't matter now. I'll just find that orb first and show him that I can actually do something!" she said and beamed as she ran down the passageway through the forest of trees. The earth had leveled out and it made her much happier to know the steep slope they had climbed wasn't going to be bothering her for a long time to come.

Zuko walked to the left down his trail. He noticed the earth leveling out like the flat surface of Lake Nuchai. The bare ground smelled of musty growth and he could sense the air becoming thinner the higher up he walked. Suddenly, Zuko stopped and just stared at the nature around him. Every animal hiding in the shadows was keeping quietly to themselves. He breathed heavily as he thought of her last glance. Zuko closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he calmed himself down. If something happened to her, it'd be his fault, but Jet would probably find Laia and protect her. After a few seconds, Zuko realized that she was capable of protecting herself; her attitude of a firebender proved that. Lifting the guilt off of his shoulders, Zuko sighed and stepped forward down the diminishing path.

..::-::..  
_**  
**_Jet and Katara had been walking down a narrow trail through the trees. The rocky ledges of the mountain shot up to their left side and were covered in the soft leaves that rustled with the occasional wind. Katara felt a shock of pain when she stepped on a twig. It ran through her leg and up into her abdomen, but when Jet came to her side, the pain was gone and she smiled.

"It's okay Jet," she said. He sighed and then looked up the erect slab of seemingly never-ending stone.

"She said it was up above right? So that must mean there's another ledge up there, we just have to get to it somehow," Jet observed. Katara nodded and looked up. There was a bridge of dense foliage connecting the trees on her right side to the vines along the stone wall on her left. She ran into the shadows and pulled herself up onto the tree which broke off into two thick branches. Once she was stable, Katara waved over to Jet.

"Follow me once I get to the other side!" she yelled down to him. He nodded as Katara crawled along the slightly unsteady entanglement of leaves, branches, vines and rocks. Her hand slipped and Jet's jaw dropped. She shook her head and gripped onto the bridge harder as the other side came closer to her reach. Once she was a few inches away, she rolled onto the flat earth and lay on her back, panting. She peered down the side of the wall and called Jet up. He came much quicker than she did, and once he joined her, they looked around with awe.

There were tiny bushes everywhere instead of grass. The leaves were of all different shapes and sizes, each one different from the other. There were no trees in the distance, only in the very far pocket where the mountains escalated even higher. Katara sighed and took out a spare empty bag.

"Let's start and get back to her quickly," Katara said. Jet nodded and took out a bag himself. He slashed at the bottom of the herbs and Katara picked them up. The whole gathering didn't take long, and their bags filled up plentifully. The croaking from the crickets was dying slowly and the sun was setting through the open gaps of the trees. The sky started to become enclosed within the web of clouds that had formed without their knowledge. Jet jumped down from the ledge and Katara chuckled hesitantly.

"I don't think I can do it!" she said. Jet smiled and spread his arms out.

"It's okay! I'll catch you. You can trust me," he said. Katara took a deep breath and nodded. She took a few steps back and then ran off the cliff. She shrieked, fearing the zooming ground would collide with her body at odd angles, but as she closed her eyes, she felt a pair of strong arms around her. When she looked up, Jet's eyes were crossed.

"Jet! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm… fine…" he said, and then knelt down to the ground. Katara rolled out of his grasp and she shook his head lightly as she laughed. He got up and took her bag of herbs, adding it to his. The wind swept lightly around them and Katara sighed. She felt weaker than before but there was no pain; there was nothing there to drown her thoughts into furious contempt. Thinking for herself, she knew that if she went back to the hut, she would probably see Zuko again. The chance was high and maybe if she found a way to erase her problem, she could be free again. She walked on with Jet and then started a conversation to keep him busy, feeling guilty the entire time.

"Did you have to fight your replica a lot?" she asked curiously.

Jet looked at her and then laughed. "He wasn't even a match for my true skills! I was the one with the swords, after all! You should have seen him sweating! He was really scared, and then I got him out of nowhere…"

Katara agreed to his words with a low hum and soon slipped away, back towards the bridge where the shadows hid her. Jet stopped a few feet away from her; he called her name out, its echo ringing in her ears, but after a few moments, he gave up and left. Once she couldn't see him anymore, Katara stood up and rolled her eyes.

"I knew you'd give up that easily. I've got to find something that will help," Katara said to herself and began to run farther down the crumbling path of wood. The ground had spread into a pile of nature's old remnants, which included broken branches and shredded leaves. She jumped over it and landed on the ground gracefully. Her legs ran forward and she gasped for breath as she stumbled through a group of trees. The twigs scratched her arms again and she winced, not looking where she was going to land. At that moment, a man emerged from the foliage and dropped his jaw as Katara crashed into him. He fell backwards and she moaned as the sticky ground slid along her palms and elbows. Zuko picked up his head and his eyes widened as she did the same.

"Katara… how did you find me?" he asked. She sat up and shrugged.

"I didn't… I kind of… ran into you…" she said quietly. Zuko stood up and Katara did the same as she began dusting herself off. There was a soft glow of shadows on his face and she sighed as she realized the one person she had wanted to avoid so much had fallen into her steps. She began to back away and chuckle hesitantly.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to go back now…" she said and turned around as she held his gaze. Just as her body twisted, Zuko gripped her arm and she gasped as he pulled her back. His narrow eyes bore down into her face and he hissed at her.

"Did someone hurt you? Who were you running from?" Zuko asked. His eyes weren't dark, and his voice wasn't slick like the time she had dealt with the fake Zuko. This time, she could sense pure worry in his words and it repulsed her. It made no sense for him to be asking these questions, yet he was. She threw his arm away and glared at him.

"I was running away from you! I didn't want to go back to the hut because I thought you'd be there, but I was wrong," she said and looked away as she folded her arms. Zuko stood back as his gaze shifted from Katara, to the ground, and back again. His eyebrow rose as he spread his arms out.

"Why do you want to get away from me so badly?" he asked. Katara stared as she realized she had set up the downfall for herself. She couldn't tell him the real reason, so she thought of the closest thing that was believable.

"You aren't here to help the old man, are you?" Katara blurted out. "I've known for a while now. I see that Laia isn't here… I bet this is a trap for me!" she stated accusingly. Zuko looked at her incredulously and clenched his fists.

"What's gotten into you so suddenly? Why don't you trust me? Is it Jet? Did he say something to you?" he asked.

"No Zuko. I just know that you have a different mission, don't you? You were pretending all along just so that Jet and I wouldn't think anything of it," she said. He folded his arms and stared at her.

"Laia and I have a different mission, but I can't tell you what it is. The Masters told me I couldn't tell anyone else," he replied bitterly. He didn't understand why she still bore the image of him as power-hungry. So much had happened that he thought they had established a friendship. Katara suddenly bowed beneath the pressure as her spinning thoughts caused her to wobble. There wasn't anything suitable to use against him; she had no response to his answer. Her instinct took over; Katara ran right past him, knocking Zuko down to the floor as he reached out to her. His fingers curled in the air as he yelled in frustration.

..::-::..

Jet hummed to himself as he picked up a stalk of grass and put it in his mouth. Chewing on it brought back some cheerful memories and he laughed to himself quietly as the low breeze swept by. The sun was beginning to set and the blue hues in the sky were shedding, being replaced by yellow and orange. He had followed the path for a while, but he suddenly realized that he hadn't seen the pile of stones on the ground before. He examined them and stared around to see that the trees were slightly burned and sliced at. Jet stepped cautiously forward as he sensed someone's presence nearby. He didn't call out, but he armed himself with a sword in each hand, preparing himself for battle. The shadows were lengthening and he turned swiftly from side to side as he made his way further through the trees. Suddenly, Jet jumped out and swung through the air, thinking that someone was there. The bushes parted and swung at each other behind him. In front was a three way path and he stood at its center.

The wind died away and he let his guard down. Then out of nowhere, a girl in a flashy red kimono ran forward and tackled him with a hug as big and warm as a bear's. Jet dropped his jaw as her raven black hair blurred his vision.

"Jet! I'm so glad I found you! Zuko and I split up and I didn't find anything so I was going to find him, but I got lost and…" Jet put his finger on her lips and smiled as he shushed her.

"It's okay Laia, you found me," he said with a smirk. She pulled away and looked around them with a large sigh.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Katara disappeared on me. I got the feeling that she did it on purpose though. The whole time she was really awkward and fidgety, not like she usually is. Do you have any idea why?" Jet asked her.

Laia shook her head and sighed again. "Zuko was strange too… I don't get it."

"It's getting dark. I'm sure Katara will be fine. She gave me the bag of herbs, so why don't we just go back to Ineka's hut?" he suggested. Laia nodded and they began to walk down the path they believed to be the right one. She shifted anxiously, wondering whether she should say something to him. Then, as the thoughts accumulated in her mind, she stretched her hand out and grabbed Jet's. He looked down at her with surprise and she smiled shyly. He squeezed her hand gently and didn't let go as they walked onward. Even though the silence was cold, their hearts were filled with familiar warmth they had been looking for in each other. Jet's eyes perked up as he saw a hut to the right. He motioned his head to towards it and Laia nodded. But as they walked towards it, an eerie feeling spread through Laia's body. The ground seemed harder and its stench was worse than a pile of onions. Jet let go of her hand and walked into the hut without even glancing back.

"Ineka? Is that you?" Jet asked as he pushed the tarp away. Laia filed in behind him and gripped the sleeves of his kimono, gawking at the site before them. In the corner of the hut stood a young man with thick brown hair hanging down to his chest. Right next to him stood a feeble girl in a blue kimono. His fingers combed through her wavy hair as she struggled to free herself of his grasp. Jet's eyes widened and the man looked their way. Laia clung onto Jet more tightly, the fear building within her like and endless fountain of her body's blood. An explanation to this change of attitude failed her. It was because the man held what looked like Katara in his hands. Her energy was being devoured eagerly with each moment they stood watching. Suddenly, Jet's hands curled into a fist and he stepped forward growling furiously.

"What do you think you are doing, Katara?" he asked enraged. She turned towards him and Jet stepped back as her desperate eyes called out to him.

"He's taking my life away… help me Jet…" she whispered. Katara fainted as the man caught her in his arms. Jet pushed Laia aside and took out his swords. She cried out after him as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"Jet! What do you think you're doing? You can't fight him! Katara's in the way…or… Are you willing to get hurt just to save her?" Laia screamed. Jet didn't look back at her; he didn't do anything except exert all of his energy into the blade that extended from his arm. Jet yelled as he jumped around the table in the hut so that he could face him properly. His swords slashed through the air as the piercing wind cut through Katara's torso with a crack. Her eyes bulged out and the darkness crawled into the air as she moaned in anguish. Laia stopped crying and watched in horror as the body disappeared. The man fell to his knees, cradling himself as if the pain had shot through his body instead of Katara's. The man looked up at Jet and clenched his teeth.

"Bastard! Do you know what you've done?" he asked. Jet narrowed his eyes and saw that the man had no youth shining from his eyes. The rest of his features were strong and smooth just like a young man's, but the eyes were dead and held no sense of youthful energy. Jet stepped away from him quickly and ran to Laia. He pulled her up before she could say anything. The man stood up, his fists shaking, his lips quavering, as his fingers reached out towards them.

"Wait! Just wait right there!" he yelled. "I needed her to live… now I… I'm going to die because of you!"

Laia ran ahead of Jet and back into the shelter of the trees. She panted as Jet ran up to her. Her arms held him tightly as she buried her head in his chest.

"What just happened… you…"

"I got rid of the replica. That wasn't Katara, and from the looks of it, the man was feeding off of her energy to stay alive," Jet said grimly.

Her eyes glimmered as she stepped back. "Was that Ineka's father?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think it could be anyone else. Right now he's probably gone crazy because his food was destroyed. Come on, we've got to find Katara and Zuko, and get out of here somehow. These mountains are a death trap and we've gotten too far in to think that there could be a good outcome to all of this," he said. Laia nodded as they ran along the paths, their feet pounding into the soil that was stained with the ashes of lives gone by.

..::-::..

Katara ran full speed, not caring about the branches that were in her way. She pushed against them and stumbled a few times over roots that she hadn't noticed. Zuko would probably come after her, so she took abrupt turns and jumped over bulky rocks that would block his way. Zuko was unquestionably chasing after her, and each time she dodged his reach, the more encouraged she was that she could escape. She truly desired to get away from him, but to Zuko, it would seem that his secrecy about his real mission was her reason to get away. To Zuko, it made no sense whatsoever, and what was more confusing was the way he was acting. There was no need for him to go after her, but yet he did and as the sun's glow was waning, he could feel the heat inside of him building up.

"Katara, stop it! Stop running away!" she heard Zuko yell. Katara blinked a few times as his voice echoed through her veins. The blood rushed around her and made her heart work harder than she could handle, yet the rapid intakes of air and the blurriness of her vision weren't stopping her. If Zuko found her, then she'd have to confront her worst fears. She would have to kill him, or else suffer fatal pain.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back. Katara pushed herself even harder and suddenly, she heard an animal's howling cry. Her eyes opened and Katara saw its suspicious gaze cornering her. Katara tripped and flew forward into the air. Yet as this happened, a buzzing noise filled her ears. Out of nowhere, Katara rammed into a wall. She cried out and fell to the ground as her shoulders hunched closer to her head. Her fingers gripped the bits of grass sticking out from the soil as she winced and looked up. There was nothing in front of her except air. While her arm shook violently, she reached forwards and felt her fingers graze an invisible barrier that zapped her arm back. She cringed and let her head fall to her knees. At the moment she felt Zuko's hands on her shoulders, Katara sat up straight and panicked. He looked at her warmly and narrowed his eyes, his scar becoming alive as his eye moved slowly.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

Katara nodded and held onto his arms loosely. Without knowing, she began to look into his eyes with such intensity that she became lost in them. With a quick whirl, her gaze shifted dramatically; before her laid a long stretch of sand. The sun was setting and its deep red glow was haunting her eyes. She scanned the mounds of sand but couldn't find it anywhere. Katara didn't know what she was looking for though. All she knew was that she had to find it. Inside of his mind, Katara was wondering how much longer the pain would have to last. Then, when the anger began to settle in, her search doubled in speed. She began to soar through the sand as if it was water, gentle and fluid instead of rough and thick. Squinting, Katara finally saw it a little farther away. It was Zuko's chi and she almost had it within her grasp. Suddenly, as a wicked smile wound up on her face, she heard a distant echo ringing through her head. It was his voice, the concerned voice that always got in the way.

"Stop… don't speak… I can't see it anymore!" she yelled to nobody. Her troubles would be gone if she could just reach Zuko's chi. Her steps were useless then, because a sharp wind shot up from the ground and expelled her out of his world, as if someone had jabbed a knife into an inflated balloon. She gasped for air as out of the darkness, she saw Zuko's golden eyes staring at her frantically. His fingers were grasping her cheek and wiping away the cold sweat. The piercing cold she felt on her face came from his fingers and she pulled his hand away from her gently. She sat back against a tree and closed her eyes as she caught her breath and her heart slowed down.

"Katara… you stopped breathing… I thought…" his voice didn't continue. Katara opened her eyes slightly. Zuko was sitting across from her with his arm on his bent knees, staring at her as his head hung low. The moment when she had zoned out, he had thought she had died. Katara didn't breathe, didn't blink once, and her arms fell to her sides limply. All he could do when she started to shed beads of sweat was touch her face to see if she was still alive. When she finally inhaled, he felt like the air was gathered inside of him as well.

"I didn't die… sometimes it happens to me… in the most inconvenient moments," she said blandly.

"Oh. It's nothing unusual?" he asked with surprise.

"No, it's not..." she said and hung her head so that her loose hair covered her face. It wasn't fair to him, that he couldn't hear the truth, but what would he do if she told him? He would kill her first and then she'd have a horrible dilemma, yet even without wanting to, she had dived into his unconscious and started the task that she was always meant to perform. If it weren't for his interference, Zuko would have been dead by then. Little did he know he had saved his own life. Katara stood up and clenched her fists.

"I can't stay in this place. I don't know why, but ever since we came I've lost control over myself…" Katara said and then swayed. An electric impulse shot down her back as she neared the invisible barrier. Zuko noticed it too and tried to peer through it. On the other side was the rocky forest that they had been dragged through that day. He unsheathed his swords and took a stance before Katara could ask him what he was doing. Zuko breathed deeply and gathered the heat within him. He spun around and charged the barrier with his broadswords on fire. The collision sent sparks flying and Katara shielded her eyes with her arm as she stood back. Zuko roared vigilantly as he kept slashing through the resilient defense. Suddenly, a sharp buzz punctured the air and the barrier disappeared. Katara's jaw dropped as she saw what really was on the other side. Zuko motioned for her to follow and she did without hesitation. There were thick flat stones piled everywhere with one lone tree in the middle. The wind was howling and it died every few seconds before soaring back to life. Small puffs of grass were embedded in between the rocks and the landscape was bare around them. Only the fading light of the sun was centered in the lavender sky and Katara stared in awe as Zuko took a few steps forward.

"What is this place?" she asked him. "How come we couldn't get in before?"

"I don't know… wait, do you feel that?" he asked. She looked around and saw no one. The mountains were falling away below them as the plateau of the peak spread in a circle. The opening they had entered from faded and became lost in the dense forest. Katara shivered as the wind diced at her cut arms. She quickly healed the cuts and bruises and walked over to Zuko who was gawking at something in the distance.

"Zuko, what is it?" she asked. He didn't even look at her when she said it, but he moved his lips as he answered her.

"Look over there," he said, and pointed straight ahead. Katara squinted and saw a mass of circular mass of clouds, each a different color. It was ablaze with sparkling red, blue, green and yellow hues, each representing one of the four nations. She shook her head slowly as her fingers reached for her gaping mouth.

"It can't be… is this… is this why you're really here?" Katara asked with disbelief. Zuko finally turned towards her and stared.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you if this was your real mission? Or was it even a mission? Was it just a cover up for your own journey to find power? I can't take it anymore! Just give me a straight answer Zuko!" she yelled. Katara's fury boiled as she realized the masters had been right. Zuko had looked at the orb with complete fascination. Zuko narrowed his eyes and lunged at her. His snarling teeth were only inches away from her clenched mouth as he gripped her arms inward.

"Will you ever stop assuming things about me? Every single time you've accused me of something, you never asked me about it first! I was sent here on a mission Katara! I didn't come here because I wanted power. How many times do I have to tell you that so you believe me?" he asked as his voice decreased from a loud roar to a desperate plea. She was so taken aback that she didn't notice the change in the wind that accompanied the arrival of two unexpected guests. Zuko suddenly let go of her as they heard a slow clap in the background. He turned and both Zuko and Katara's eyes widened with astonishment as their bodies froze. A familiar pair of gowns flowed through the air as the two Masters walked towards them slowly.

"It's you two…" Katara said feebly. Zuko narrowed his eyes and gave them a questioning glare as Taiko smirked and motioned for Mayuri to come forward. The stones were off on their sides and she stood on one lower than him, making it seem like he already held the balance of the world in his fingertips.

"What are you doing here? I thought you sent me because…" Zuko said but was interrupted.

"You have been a wonderful device I must say. You played out our plan so perfectly that I was afraid something would go wrong towards the very end. Mayuri and I have been watching and waiting for the two of you to come. I dare say it was a brilliant plan," he said, and then chuckled to himself. Katara's hatred for the Master shot through her pulsing veins and exploded into a deep growl. Zuko's confusion multiplied his fury as suddenly, he shifted his attention to Mayuri. She stepped closer to the Orb of Chi, and in her eyes shined a beaming sense of renewed hope and the presence of attainable power. Zuko ran forward and shot a blast of fire in front of her face. Mayuri jumped back and landed at her husband's side. She narrowed her gaze and scowled.

"You've been playing me like a fool all this time!" Zuko roared. "You told me that there were evil people who wanted this power. I thought… I needed to find and protect it. Now that I have, you've come here as if all of my troubles have meant nothing!"

"Foolish boy, you do not know of our long hours spent in meditation and seclusion. My husband and I have trained ourselves since the moment of your departure and once you reached the destination we needed to have envisioned in our minds, we were able to gather our energy and transport ourselves in an instant. All that we ever needed was someone to guide us here. Now you are not needed and we will dispose of you," she said coolly.

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. There she was, the elegant lady of the temple that had been her home for the past six months and even before she left for the journey, she seemed subdued, but at that moment, she had changed. Once Mayuri saw the orb before her, a hidden rush of evil flooded her body as her only objective became clearer than the pale sky above them. She wanted power and Mayuri wasn't going to let Zuko and Katara get in her way. She smirked once more and raised her fingers. The ground beneath Zuko rose as well and he jumped off, his balance unstable. Katara gaped and cringed when he fell back on the stone with a thud. Zuko lifted his head and roared angrily.

"I won't let you take advantage of me! You two are sick and twisted. Katara and I have been put through torture and pain just so that we could do the missions you assigned for us. You call yourselves Masters? You're the evil ones. All you want is that power for yourself!"

"Bravo. You have finally understood the plan that we have created all along. We were informed that someone would come and try to stop us; we knew it was to be two travelers. As the days went on, it became clearer that we needed to annihilate the two of you in order for this to proceed without failure," Taiko said. The wind started to become stronger. Katara held her stance still while placing her feet firmly in the ground as her teeth chattered. All this time she had believed him, the Master of the Temple. Taiko had told her Zuko was evil, but it was Taiko who was the conniving man who wanted them both dead. He had stolen her own chi and even forced her to work against Zuko. Her mind wasn't functioning; all Katara knew was that she had to stop them at all costs.

"You'll pay for what you put me through!" Katara yelled. In that instant she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. She jumped up in the air and then bent down to the ground where the flat stone tilted slightly. Her arms spun out and the water within her pouch stretched out so that it wrapped around Taiko and Mayuri's ankles. Zuko got up quickly and roared defiantly as his consecutive blasts of fire soared through the air. When the flames neared their heads, Zuko's fingers fanned out and reeled back into a fist. The fire expanded into five strands and coiled around the masters' bodies. Katara pulled on the water and Mayuri slipped. She fell on her back, her face scrunched in pain. Yet the old Master pushed herself up and shot Katara a death glare.

"You will regret rising against us!" Taiko roared. He burst open Zuko's flames with a winding tunnel of air. Taiko stepped back and with one hand behind him and the other in front, he pushed forward. Zuko's eyes widened as he tried to dodge it, but he wasn't quick enough and he fell backwards. Katara winced and got up as she saw Zuko struggling to fight again.

"We won't let you use the power of the orb for yourselves!" Katara yelled. She brought her arms up into the air and then swirled her hand around her hand as it came down to her mouth. Cupping her arms, Katara breathed into the cusp and concentrated on the breath. The water held inside the bonds of air formed on her finger tips and she ran forward as one by one, her fingers pointed sharply at Mayuri and Taiko. He widened his eyes as the invisible streaks of water zoomed towards him. He smirked and pushed his hands through the sneak attack. His element was water as well and Katara wasn't being much of a challenge at the moment. Mayuri built a wall of solid stone around her and then brought it back down as the stone crumbled from the force of Katara's attack.

"You will never win," Mayuri said with a grin. Zuko raced towards Katara and shot a coil of fire at Taiko's feet. The man jumped to the side, knocking his wife over in the process. She moaned as she hit the ground again.

"Do something!" she yelled at Taiko. Zuko was coming at him with more force than before, and then Taiko knew exactly what the firebender's weak point was. Taiko jammed his hand into his pocket and held onto the vial with all of his strength. Behind him, Zuko heard Katara shriek in terror as she fell to the ground instantly. Her arm reached forward and all of her hair sprawled out as her fingers curled and reached for Zuko's aid. He stopped where he was and ran back to her with a sprint. Katara felt the pain overwhelm her and she cried out as another sharp jab twisted her insides so much that she felt she was going to burst and explode. Zuko gripped her shoulders and then turned his head towards Taiko who was laughing deviously.

"What are you doing to her?" he yelled.

"Whatever it is must definitely be painful. Do you agree Katara?" Taiko asked simply. Zuko roared as the swelling anger inside of him came to its boiling point. Katara's moans were subsiding and her eyelids fluttered as her consciousness began to fade.

"Zuko… kill him… please…" she whispered. The wind pushed Zuko forward with more energy than he knew he had. Mayuri was getting up but the wave of fire that mixed with the sudden incoming wind hit Taiko straight in the chest. He didn't have time to stop it and he fell backward with a loud thump. The stone's edge hit his shoulder in an awkward position and he got up wincing. Mayuri looked at the orb frantically and started to run towards it. Katara saw Zuko run in front of her, using his hands to push her back.

"I am not as weak… as I seem," she said, and pushed Zuko aside. He stumbled and Katara at last found the strength lighting up deep within the torture as Zuko's gaze met hers. In that instant, Katara sprang up and hurled herself at Mayuri. She knocked her down and the two rolled off of a stone and onto another. Katara got up and ran towards Zuko who was getting up as well. The sky was filled with fast moving clouds and the wind howled violently around them as the air's temperature dropped. The single tree swayed and a crack filled the air as it bent in half. Taiko tried to get up as Mayuri growled in frustration. Zuko took Katara's hand and looked at her with more trust than he had bestowed on anyone else in his life.

"We need to get the orb before they do," Katara said quickly. Zuko nodded and they turned towards the swirling mass of colors as it pulsed in and out slightly. They started to dart towards it as two shrieks filled the air.

"No! You must not touch it!" Mayuri yelled.

"Get away from it! It is not your power! It is ours!" Taiko barked.

Just then, another pair ran into the scene as Katara and Zuko were inching closer towards the orb. Jet and Laia stared in disbelief as they saw the two masters standing up. Taiko held onto his arm as he heaved, and Mayuri brushed away the blood trickling down her face. They each walked forward, trying to reach Zuko and Katara before they got a hold of the orb. Laia panicked and didn't know whether or not what she was about to do was right. She flung her arms out to the sides and a blaze of fire ran towards each master. It hit them right on and it was then that they noticed the presence of the newcomers. Jet narrowed his eyes as Katara stood on one side of the orb and Zuko stood on the other. He didn't know what was happening, but a sinking feeling in his stomach told him that whatever happened next would hold certain doom for them all.

"Are you ready?" Katara asked Zuko.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he said quickly as he stared into her face.

Katara's hair blew by her concentrated blue eyes as she nodded. Together, Zuko and Katara stuck their hands into the orb while two screams vibrated in the air around them. Katara gazed at Zuko as the orb began to expand. The air inside of Zuko's body froze as it did in Katara's, and in that moment, the orb stopped growing steadily as it burst at once into a vast explosion of blinding white light.

* * *

**A/N: ****EDIT 6/15:** so I was rereading this chapter, and found it to be completely horrible!! why didn't anyone tell me that the writing was so choppy and all?? well, I've revised it, and I think it's MUCH better and the word phrasing/ word choice makes things much smoother as well ;P _(end edit)_

this won't be too long of a comment... but I'd just like to say, if there's any part of this chapter that seems badly worded or kinda chunky in spots, it's because I had a bad day yesterday but some friends helped me get over it and I ended up feeling much better so I'm glad because the end of the chapter was intense huh??

keeping that in mind, I'd like to say that from now on... the chapters might not be as long... now, I'm not sure what the length, but it's going to get... _complicated_ and you're in for a big change of setting... that's the only hint I'm giving away

so this is the big chapter that all the previous ones have been building up to!! I've had this in my mind for **so** long... months! and now I finally did it!! did you like it!?! I hope so... and please, if you read, then comment as well!! even if you commented before and now don't... because then I don't know if you keep reading or not. I just like to know who reads and it helps me out because I want to thank you!!

-Monika-


	12. Hazy Escape

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 12- Hazy Escape

"_There is no end to the adventures that we can have if only we seek them with our open eyes." – Jawahral Nehru_

..::-::..

Everything was filled with buckets full of peace; there was silence, no one itching for a fight. The dust swirled calmly, having no specific place to go. Katara smiled to herself as the white light engulfed her. Every part of her body was as light as the air and she couldn't feel anything but the numbing sensation that she was free. The stillness lasted for a few more moments and then the light vanished. Winds slashed at her body and at once she felt the weight again, dragging her downward into a spiraling funnel. Darkness consumed her vision and then her breath halted. Her arms flailed around madly trying to seize anything but there was no one to help her. She was alone in a place that she didn't know existed.

The pressure in her head exploded as did the colors in her eyes. Swirls of red, blue, green and yellow zoomed by her and she felt like she was drowning in them. Her feet weren't placed on any flat ground and the only thought that crossed her mind was death. Suddenly, the sticky air began to pop and little by little, drops of rain fell onto her dry skin. Katara turned around and her eyes widened as her entire world was immediately covered in water. Her mouth opened and a stream of water ran into her body. She closed her eyes and mouth right away and circled her arms fiercely. Nothing happened and when Katara realized she was going no where, she frantically looked upwards. The water's surface was clear and shining. She strained her legs and arms to pump herself upward.

Katara gasped as the cold air swam over her damp hair. Her upper body bounced up and then settled itself as she panted heavily. While coughing up the water, Katara scanned the surface in shock. It seemed like she was in Lake Nuchai, but the last thing that had happened was on top of the mountains. It wasn't possible. Her breath returning to normal, Katara looked around as she realized what had truly happened.

"We touched the orb… Zuko and I touched it and… Zuko!" Katara yelled frantically. She didn't see him anywhere. If he had touched it with her, the same thing must have happened to him. Her legs were strained and a numb ache froze them in place. Katara took a deep breath and then exhaled sharply as she saw a body float to the surface. "Zuko!" Katara forced her body to move towards him and as her fingers ran through the icy water, she grasped onto his wet clothing and turned him around. His face was pale and his skin was turning deep shades of violet. She clenched her teeth and saw the shore ahead of them. A log reached out into the water and she kept her eyes on it as she pulled Zuko and herself through the chilling lake.

Before she could reach it, her eyesight began to blur. Katara's breath was deep and slow and she shook her head to regain her strength.

"It's just a bit further…" she said to herself. The old log swayed as Katara reached for it. By now, she could stand in the water so that it hit her waist. She dragged Zuko through the lake and bent over as his body slid onto the moist sand. Her chest expanded and deflated as she dropped to the ground with her hands on her knees. Nothing made any sense to her, but the one thing she knew was that Zuko wasn't breathing. She picked up his head and tried pulling out the water from his body with her bending. Her fingers plucked the air above his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What's going on? Why isn't this working?" she asked herself with panic. Time was running out and Zuko's cheeks were becoming colder, her fingertips aching from trying so hard. Katara's heart rushed with anxiety and with a deep feeling of worry, she bent her head lower. She didn't want to do it, but if she were to save his life, it was the only way. Katara placed her hands on Zuko's chest and pushed down a couple of times. Just as she was about to pinch his nose, Katara stumbled back as Zuko's body jerked up. He spewed out the water with gurgling coughs. Katara came back to his side and helped him sit up. The amount of relief she felt was enormous. Zuko blinked a few times as he coughed the rest of the water up. Once he saw that Katara was at his side and that they were no where near the peak of the mountains, he lost control.

"What happened?" he asked her. Katara shrugged her shoulders and looked at him sincerely.

"The last thing I remember is us touching the orb," she replied. He narrowed his eyes and then struggled to stand up. Katara helped him and once the two stood on their own, they looked around. The lake wasn't as large as Lake Nuchai. It was about the same size as the place they had first met in the Ionen Forest, but Katara gasped as she noticed for the first time that there was a waterfall. Its water flowed gently into the lake's surface, creating foam and spray, but there was no noise. It was subdued under the water with crystal clarity. She turned and saw a heavy mist surrounding the outskirts of the lake, its deep emerald water flowing into the sand, but never lapping onto its shore. Zuko took a step towards the water and saw the log drifting away slowly. He turned to face Katara and then he clenched his fists.

"Did you save me?" he asked quietly. Katara looked into his face and saw the shame shining off of it. She nodded slowly and walked up to him.

"I found you in the lake and dragged you to safety, but you took care of yourself. I didn't even have to get the water out of you," she said. His face lightened up and she could tell that made him slightly happier. Zuko peered over the horizon and then looked away from the lake. The trees were all aligned and the darkness swept through them. Their thickness was that of a wall and they stretched out to the point where Zuko couldn't tell where they ended. The branches were short and stubby, but the vines and leaves up above were bushed together to form solid barriers in the tree tops. Katara rubbed her arm nervously and poked Zuko's arm.

"Do you think we…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Zuko took a deep breath and then looked back the lake. His eyes widened and he pointed. Katara turned and did the same. Their eyes locked onto the glowing orb as it hovered above the water. Its four colors spun around the spherical surface at great speed as it moved closer to the waterfall. The light from the orb grew and then when it hit the water, a sharp sizzle attacked the air. Rushing water spilled over the surface and then pushed the orb directly into the lake. Katara gaped as the light from the orb grew fainter until finally, they could no longer see it in the lake.

"I think we're not where we're supposed to be," Zuko commented. Katara swallowed hard and then turned to see Zuko walking away from her. He paced back and forth until he stopped and paused to think. She could see the thoughts through his fiery eyes. The confusion and hatred he felt were hidden inside of her as well, but the more she thought about their current situation, she was less likely to think about that. Somehow, they had escaped from their world, from the fight that was to their death, but Katara didn't understand how.

"Do you think it was the orb that took us away?" Katara asked. Zuko picked his head up as he recalled her last words. He took another deep breath and then nodded.

"It's the only thing I can think of. The orb has gone into the lake, and we can't bring it back unless we want to risk our lives. Somehow, it gave us the power of teleportation," he said.

"You mean like the masters? Didn't they appear out of nowhere?" Katara implied.

The mention of the two cruel servants of evil spurred Zuko's hatred and he yelled furiously. "Those two! I can't believe I fell for it all! I was led into a trap! I thought I was going to be helping the world somehow… but instead I let them use my hopelessness for their own purposes!" Katara put her hands up to her mouth as Zuko turned to a tree and punched into it with all of his might. His eyes burned with a passion and he wanted to release the fury inside of him. Suddenly, as his fist collided with the wood, it disappeared and his fist went through. Zuko's eyes widened as his body began to sway forward from the momentum. Katara ran up to him and pulled him back just as he was about to be swallowed into the tree. As soon as his fingers left the bark, the hole closed in and the tree looked like it had before Zuko's attack. He stood stupefied and his mouth hung open with shock.

"How did I do that… what is this place?" he asked. The night darkness curled around the edges of the trees and Katara pulled Zuko away before something else opened up unexpectedly. She looked around and saw that there was nowhere to go. The only source of light was the glowing water from the lake. The sand radiated softly as well, but the dim forest of fortified trees stood in the middle of the pitch black darkness. She sighed and bit her lip to keep herself from falling under the pressure of the stress.

"I think we should just wait here. Maybe something will happen if we wait," Katara proposed. Zuko looked at his hands curiously and walked a few steps away from her. She looked at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"I could have sworn I firebended. I thought I was doing it when I punched the tree, but no fire came out," Zuko said out loud. Katara stood a few feet away from him as Zuko took a stance and pumped his fist into the air. The sweat trickled down his reddening face as the flames didn't appear. He tried again, but didn't succeed. Zuko screamed in frustration and then looked at Katara who was glancing to the side with sorrow. He walked up to her panting. "Can you waterbend?" he asked.

Katara already knew the answer but she tried to see if maybe something had gone wrong before. She looked at the water and tried pulling it towards her. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she shook her head and looked at the ground.

"I can't do it," she said.

"And I can't either."

They looked at each other as a swift wind sliced through the air. Zuko put an arm around Katara's shoulder as her body shriveled beneath the force. Once it passed, Zuko stood straight up and shivered slightly. Katara, on the other hand, was shaking violently. Her teeth chattered and she looked up at Zuko while her damp hair clung to her face.

"I'm fre-ezing," she chattered. Zuko's eyes widened and he put a hand on her shoulder, but just then another blast of wind swept through the air, this time surrounding them with warmth. Katara felt her kimono drying up along with her hands and head. Zuko wiped his forehead and then looked around with astonishment.

"This is unbelievable. Maybe we're dreaming?" he asked. Katara gave him a serious glance and he shrugged his shoulders. "It was just a suggestion. I don't see you coming up with a better one," Zuko said. Katara stepped away and flung her hands into the air.

"Well I'm sorry, but right now, we're stuck in who knows where, with no place to go, no food, no one to help us, and I just can't seem to figure anything out. So if you want answers, don't look at me," Katara retorted.

The tension between the two of them returned as the dark atmosphere fueled the anger. Zuko thought about what she said and then he suddenly realized something.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Katara opened her mouth and her eyes widened.

"What kind of question is that? Don't you care where we are?" she asked.

"Just answer me," he said simply. Katara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Of course I'm… wait… now that you mention it… I'm not hungry at all. I haven't been hungry since we got here. This is really strange. Zuko, what are we going to do?" she asked. Her eyes started to shine with tears but they didn't fall. She needed to be strong in order to survive the ordeal. He lowered his eyes, not knowing how he should comfort her. There were no words that could help, nor was there any way he could get the orb back at the moment.

"Don't worry… we'll figure this out somehow," Zuko said reassuringly. Katara sniffed and then folded her arms with a sigh. She saw the kindness on his face and believed him for some reason. The entire time since she saw him again in the temple, there was doubt growing everywhere in her mind, growing from the seeds of past memories that she couldn't erase. When Taiko told her that Zuko was evil, she believed him instead of the man who had saved her. Even though Zuko didn't want to admit, Katara still believed that there was a brighter side to Zuko.

Just as she thought that, in the distant grove of trees, a light shined brightly. It was a small sphere and it danced right and left slowly while coming forward. Katara gasped and Zuko turned to see what it was. He squinted but couldn't tell what the light was. Katara stepped closer to Zuko and he held out his arm in front of her.

"Don't move. Whatever it is, I'll get it with my swords," he said. Automatically, Zuko's hand came to his side and he curled his fingers around the sheath of the swords. To Katara's astonishment, the swords were still with him, even though she hadn't noticed when she dragged Zuko out of the lake. The light was coming closer but as it did, Katara noticed that there were two separate lights dangling in the air.

"Zuko, what if it isn't going to attack us?" Katara asked.

"Just stay quiet. I'll attack if I have to," he said. She bit her lip as they both waited in the silence that stemmed from the still lake and all around them. The lights came nearer until they were only a few feet away from Zuko's perspiring face. His grip on the swords was strong and he backed a foot away with Katara edging back as well. Suddenly, they heard a faint childish giggle as the lights circled in the air and then came to a stop. All at once, the air beneath the lights vibrated and a form appeared. Katara gasped and Zuko's jaw dropped in shock.

"You look so frightened! How exciting!" she said.

A pair of identical twigs connected the lights to the girl's back where a set of dark green wings sprouted. Her white hair was playful and short, only going down to her ears so that it made her look like a little boy. The creature's eyes shined like violet topaz and her four arms embraced herself and the shimmering white gown she wore. The girl floated in the air and spun around once, revealing that she had no feet, only a pair of short stubby legs that rounded off at the end. Katara's lips twitched into a smile as she acted against her fear and gripped onto the hope that the little being had brought to her. Zuko let go of his swords and sighed.

"My name is Ryuu! What's your name?" she asked. Katara beamed and stepped in front of Zuko. She stretched out her hand and smiled.

"I'm Katara and the guy who is sulking behind me is Zuko," Katara replied sarcastically. Ryuu floated down to Katara and hugged her tightly.

"It's so nice to meet you Katara! I've been looking for some friends to play with!" she said. Zuko eyed the creature curiously and decided that it was time to quit with the introductions. He pulled Katara away and pointed at Ryuu, the fairy, or whatever she was, and scowled.

"Could you tell us where we are? We haven't seen anyone else except for you, so you better tell us or I'll force it out of you," he said. Katara inhaled deeply, shocked that Zuko was taking such a harsh action with the cute little girl.

"Zuko! Stop it! You don't need to threaten her! I'm sure Ryuu will tell us if you ask politely," Katara said. Zuko rolled his eyes and stared at the girl. She folded her four arms and waited with a smug look on her face.

"Katara's right! I'm waiting," Ryuu said.

"All right. Will you please tell us where we are Ryuu?" Zuko asked and then ran his hands through his hair. She bounced up and down in the air and floated from tree to tree before coming back to them and smiling. Her hands worked through the air and she narrowed her eyes portraying the darkness of the place they were in. Then she giggled and sighed.

"Katara, Zuko, you are new guests in my wonderful home!" she said.

"And where is that?" Katara asked anxiously.

"Why, this would be the Spirit World! Look! Your clothes are already changing!" Ryuu said gleefully. The two words echoed in Zuko's and Katara's heads as they looked at each other's clothing. Sure enough, their kimonos were shedding their color and the strands of blue and green disappeared as the breeze picked them up. Their kimonos turned as white as Ryuu's hair and she giggled at their shock. Katara couldn't express her confusion and fear. It stung on her tongue and she gripped Zuko's arm for support as she lost her balance.

"The Spirit World?" she repeated feebly. Ryuu sighed and nodded while she smiled. Zuko looked at his sleeves and the spotless white that he was covered in. It couldn't be true. There was no possible way that they could have traveled to the Spirit World, the place where the dead lived and the spirits resided, watching over the generations as they passed away. Zuko felt Katara gripping his arm and he looked at Ryuu with narrowed eyes. He clenched his fist and grumbled.

"Yup! You've traveled far, but it's strange… I haven't met people like you! Whenever I meet humans, they're always dead! Strange, but you two are still alive!" Ryuu exclaimed as her wings fluttered. Katara let out a deep sigh of relief. Ever since she heard the words 'Spirit World' come out of the fairy's mouth, she believed that they had somehow died. But if Ryuu said that they were alive, she would believe that source of information.

"That's a relief," Katara said. Zuko looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Katara, she just said we're in the _Spirit _World! How can that be a relief? The Orb of Chi took us to a different dimension, and you're happy about it?" Zuko asked her. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I'm happy about that! We found out where we are, we aren't dead yet, for some reason we don't need to eat and we have a friend that will help us. To me, that seems better than nothing, but for you, it looks like you'd rather be dead," Katara said accusingly. Zuko narrowed his eyes and growled.

"You want to know something? I _would_ rather be dead. My life has been one upset after the other. There's no reason to go back to Earth now. After all, this is where the dead live, so I'd just rather be dead if I'm going to be stuck here," he stated. Katara mulled over what Zuko told her and she sighed.

"Well I don't want to be dead, and don't want you to be dead either," she said quietly. Zuko glanced over to her and saw the light radiating from her shining white kimono. Her skin glowed and he let his lips part slightly. She had said that she didn't want him dead. At that point, he thought nothing in his life was worth it, but Katara had just unknowingly given him a strand of hope. A deep yawn came from the creature up above them and they looked at Ryuu instantly.

"Are you two done chatting? I'm getting rather sleepy… it is nighttime after all. The Spirit World has day and night too, so you should be sleeping!" Ryuu exclaimed, suddenly filled with enthusiasm. Katara pulled her shoulders up to her ears and then folded her arms.

"I'm not tired at all, and I still have a lot of questions to ask you!" she said. Zuko nodded in agreement as they looked at the fairy. She winked and her violet eyes sparkled with a hidden taunt. Ryuu swept down towards them, her dark green wings fluttering rapidly. A small dust cloud spilled onto Zuko and Katara's faces and they sneezed. Zuko looked up to find Ryuu and all he saw was a pair of white lights. He blinked a few times, yawned and fell to the ground. Katara stretched her arms and fell to her knees. She rocked herself down to the ground and sighed as her eyes closed. The night was young, the fairy was in flight, and a happy smirk spread across her face as she flew away.

..::-::..

It was still dark when Katara woke up. She wrinkled her nose and blinked open her eyes to see that Zuko was sleeping on the ground next to her. Katara looked everywhere to make sure she hadn't been dreaming. When she saw the docile surface of the lake, the waterfall that made no noise, and the trees that seemingly went on forever, she knew that it was all real. She was in the Spirit World with Zuko and Ryuu had found them. Katara nudged Zuko in the side and he moaned.

"Get up Zuko," she said.

"Not now… not… now…" Zuko mumbled. Katara sighed and rolled him over forcefully. Just as she did this, a pair of lights shined above Zuko. Katara smiled as Zuko winced from the brightness. Suddenly, as he woke up, Ryuu appeared, her face right in front of his. Zuko screamed slightly and backed into Katara. She put her hand on his shoulder and laughed along with Ryuu. Zuko looked at Katara and then shrugged her off. He stood up and dusted off his white kimono. Katara stood up as well and then looked at Ryuu.

"Good morning," she said.

"And a good morning to you as well!" Ryuu replied cheerfully.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and then folded his arms, pouting as he yawned.

"I don't think it's morning yet. It's still dark," he commented as he looked towards the still pitch black grove.

"Of course it is! Here in this part of the Spirit World, it's always dark, but that doesn't mean it can't be morning!" Ryuu said. "All right then, let's get going!" she said as she zoomed forward. Her dark green wings fluttered and mixed in with the surrounding darkness. Zuko ran after her and Katara followed Zuko.

"Wait! Slow down!" Katara called out.

Ryuu did as she was asked and then smiled as she twisted her head around. Her white hair bounced as the wind picked up.

"What are you?" Zuko asked suddenly. Katara hit him on the arm and he winced.

"Zuko!" Katara said sternly. Ryuu chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm what they call a treefly. There are lots of us here… but my family likes to stay at home. I'm the only one who isn't afraid to go out and explore!" she said, spreading her arms out to the surrounding trees. Zuko and Katara walked down the path in between the sides of the trees while Ryuu hovered in the air, leading the way.

"Are you like a fairy?" Katara asked.

"Almost. We were born on the treetops. The light of the spirits shined onto the leaves and the branches sprouted white flowers. Then, after a few years, boom! We pop out! I'm old though! I've been around for six thousand seven hundred fifty two years and twenty nine days!" Ryuu watched the color drain out of her friend's faces and then laughed. "You think that's old? My grandpappy is seven times as old! I don't know exactly how many years though. Each treefly can only keep a number for themselves."

Zuko blinked and then rubbed the back of his neck. Katara looked around anxiously and saw the dark shadows stretching between each thick tree.

"Why are the tree trunks stretched out like this?" Katara asked.

"Oh, well you see, the trees are actually paths you can go through. Each one gets you to a different place in the Spirit World, so it's easy to get lost if you fall through! I once heard of a treefly that got lost for a hundred years or so. Or maybe it was five hundred, give or take another hundred. It wasn't that bad though. Just an ounce of a lifespan!"

Zuko watched the treefly's lights bounce up and down. The memory of his body falling forward into the tree haunted him and he shivered. Zuko looked around and wondered if they could really trust her.

"Excuse me, but would you please tell us where we are going?" Zuko asked politely. Katara smiled as she looked at Zuko from the corner of her eyes. He was learning to be much more patient even though they were in an unfamiliar situation. Ryuu did a flip in the air and then twirled around.

"We're going to go see my master," she said. Katara froze in place at the mention of a master, but Ryuu gave them a reassuring smile. Zuko stopped next to Katara and held her hand quickly before letting it go. She looked up at him and stared. Ryuu laughed and clapped together her four hands. "My master is the Spirit of Tranquility, Fola. She's taught me well and she's really wise! So I think she can help you out, since you're not really supposed to be here! You're still alive, but in the Spirit World, no matter what you are, you don't need to eat to get by. The spirit air fills you with energy, but that means you can't bend. You don't need to worry though! My master won't harm you! She's really great to be around! Hmm… I think we just need to go a bit farther, ah yes! Here it is! It's this tree!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Are you sure Ryuu? What if it's the wrong tree?" Katara asked nervously.

"Don't worry! There you go!" she said as she pushed them into the dark trunk. The hole appeared, large enough for Zuko and Katara to stumble through. Once Katara got her footing together, she saw that the area around them wasn't a forest, but instead it was a vast land of mist. She walked forward, Zuko soon finding her and coming to her side. They walked forward in silence. The hazy mist rolled through the air in calm puffs while the cool air refreshed Katara's mind. Zuko's eyes blinked slowly as he felt the calmness rising in his body. Ryuu floated in between them and pointed forward. Her voice wasn't as loud as before and she whispered to them.

"There she is! I've told her you two were coming, so go ask her for help!" Ryuu said as she nudged them both forward. They walked up the soft ground as the hill became steeper. Suddenly, they came upon a cloudy edge and they sat down. No one was there. In the middle of the hill, a low circle of mist gathered and it rose higher into the air. Katara's mouth opened and Zuko put his hands on his knees to steady himself. With the gracefulness of a single feather falling to the ground, the mist rolled down and revealed a woman who bore a sheer silver cloth around her body. Her hair was tied back into a low bun and her eyes reflected like the pools of mist around her. They were grey, yet so entrancing that Katara's heart melted with warmth as she looked into Fola's eyes. The immense power that washed over them drowned their anxieties as she smiled warmly.

"I've been waiting for a long time dear children," she said. Zuko blinked twice and then realized the spirit was talking to them.

"Ryuu said you could help us," Zuko said quietly, still in awe of the spirit's simple beauty.

"Please guide us wise spirit," Katara pleaded with her fingers intertwined. Fola closed her eyes and as she did so, Katara and Zuko did as well. Immediately, they felt their hearts slow down and their breaths lock into a steady pattern of in and out, slowly to the beat of their inner drum.

"You've come from the living world to the place where the departed dwell. I alone am not able to help you, but I can bestow a small amount of tranquility into your troubled souls. Don't look far for help, when it already resides inside of you. All you need to do is find the one place you can be at peace with yourself, where no one else can bother you. Look, breathe… find yourself," she said quietly.

Katara squinted while she searched for her place of sanctity. After a few moments, she saw the waterfall near the lake, but it was inside of her. The water was clear and it flowed through her fingers as fluidly as possible. A small drop of water trickled down her face and into her mouth where she tasted the core of her being. She sighed and smiled as the relaxing feeling overwhelmed her. After so many days of tension, she finally felt whole again, almost as if she had healed herself. Suddenly, Katara jerked her eyes open as she heard a frustrated growl.

"I can't do it!" Zuko said amidst teary eyes. Fola opened her eyes and gently swept down to Zuko. Her sheer robe rustled the mist and she knelt down next to Zuko as Katara stared in wonder. Her skin was transparent yet it was whole. She backed away a few feet; the presence of the spirit was overwhelming. Zuko clenched his fists and looked down into his lap. Fola put her soft hand on Zuko's face and wiped away the stream of tears.

"What is it that prevents you from knowing true inner peace?" she asked. He stared at her and pouted.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know my purpose… I should have died when I was born. It would have saved everyone a lot of trouble," he said. Fola suddenly gave him a stern look and her fingers clutched Zuko's chin tightly. Katara gasped as Zuko cringed. Fola let go slightly and then calmly spoke to him.

"It is upsetting to hear you speak like that. Zuko, you are a man with his own mind, his own actions, a firebender by birth. It is true that you have not had an easy life, but no human has. It can take years to find out who you really are, but if you discard the parts of you that made your past unbearable, then you will never know who you really are because you keep it hidden. Your father gave you a mark, but that doesn't mark who you are," she said.

Fola's fingers slid over his eyes and he closed them as he found himself searching for his core. Zuko looked in and out until he finally found it; the source of his flames was a circular wall of rocks. It burst into the fire that kept him going and when he touched it, the warmth spread through his heart. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I won't keep myself hidden anymore," Zuko said.

"That is good to hear my child. Zuko, Katara as well, I don't know how to help you get back to the living world, but I do know that your presence here in the Spirit World is destined. I've watched your lives, trying to reach out to you in times of need, but it was your friends that helped you the most. You must rely on each other now. There are forces working against the way of the worlds, against the balance that holds peace and tranquility in tact. I dwell here in my own sanctuary, for there is not much I can do to stop evil from spreading. I can only guide you with simple words that will remind you of who you are. Now you must go, but I will send Ryuu so you can seek other help. Farwell and good luck."

The mist rolled back up and Fola's grey eyes sparkled with extreme radiance. Her head vanished and the mist spread away from the center. Katara looked at Zuko and took a quick breath. Zuko stood up and took Katara's hand as they walked back the way they came. The light diminished and left them with a satisfying ease of mind. The dark blackness opened up and they saw two floating lights. Ryuu appeared and clapped happily.

"Wasn't my master such a warm spirit? She really just makes me feel so happy!" Ryuu exclaimed. Zuko looked at Katara and widened his eyes.

"Do you think I'll be able to find my purpose?" he asked her. Katara saw a difference in the way he held himself up now. It seemed that with his straight posture, there was more confidence, and his fingers held the fire that couldn't be used in this world. He was optimistic and she could see it in his bright eyes. The determination sparked and she smiled warmly as she put her hand on his arm.

"Of course you will Zuko. I believe you can," Katara said. He smiled and his eyes squinted momentarily. Katara felt the stream of freedom flowing into her body and she couldn't help but let the elation guide her mood. Ever since they had come to the Spirit World, she felt completely changed. Zuko's presence next to her kept her feeling secure and safe. Ryuu, their new friend was guiding them and they even met a spirit.

"So that's what she talked to you about then?" Ryuu asked. "Did she say anything about how to get back to Earth?"

"No, she didn't, but she said you might now someone else that could help," Katara stated. Ryuu rubbed her chin in thought and then nodded.

"All right! I think I know some friends that will help. Let's go!"

They marched down the path once again and Katara looked at each tree curiously.

"Ryuu, how do you know which is which?" Katara asked.

"It's like I was born with that knowledge. Some treeflies don't care about it though and they let it fade into their memories, so that's why they stay put. Me, I like exploring! If I don't, then the years pass by without any excitement!"

"They're all the same though. Each tree is exactly the same," Zuko said blandly. He shook his head and decided that saying anything would be useless. He had never been to the Spirit World before and he wasn't going to pretend like he knew how things were supposed to be.

Katara and Zuko talked with the treefly about the spirit they had met and how wonderful she had been. The mother like presence was astounding and they wondered what else could be found in the Spirit World. They had been walking for some time and the darkness only grew darker. Ryuu's small glowing orbs lit the way and the shadows playfully crossed Katara and Zuko's faces. Their legs began to grow tired of walking, but Ryuu assured them that they weren't far away.

"This place seems to go on for ages. But it really is amazing, don't you think Zuko?" Katara asked.

He nodded and then sighed. "I wish we had a map. It would help a lot," Zuko said.

"Hey now, what do you think I am? I know this place better than a map, so don't say things like that!" Ryuu said and shook her head of white hair. Her dark green wings vibrated quickly and then her violet eyes widened. Katara saw the change in expression and touched one of Ryuu's four arms.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh… it's nothing! Just a little chill. We're almost there," Ryuu said hesitantly. Zuko eyed the treefly and then scrunched his nose. He could sense that something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was. After they took a few more steps, Katara suddenly became stuck to the ground. Her feet were immersed in black shadows and her panic grew. Zuko realized quickly that Katara wasn't at his side anymore and so he turned around. His eyes widened as she struggled to free herself. Zuko took out his swords at once and then slashed the shadowy mist that was beginning to creep around Katara's legs.

"Zuko, don't do it! You might cut me and I can't heal myself in this place!" Katara said quickly. Zuko grimly put away his broad swords and then he turned to Ryuu who was hovering in the air behind him. She had all four hands up to her mouth and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Don't just sit there! Do something," Zuko bellowed.

Ryuu nodded and gathered up her courage. For a small being, she had lots of it, if only someone encouraged her on. She took all four hands and raised them up in the air. The light from her orbs gathered in the cusps of her hands and then she shot it at Katara's legs. She felt a prick and then the shadows slithered away. Katara ran forward and Zuko put his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Did anything happen?" he asked.

"No, Ryuu got whatever that was just in time."

The treefly suddenly cowered and started to flee.

"Run! Please run away with me!" she screamed. Katara looked back and saw that the shadows were creeping towards her again. Zuko pulled on Katara's arm and they ran forward through the darkness, trying to hold onto the light that was dimming in front of them.

"Ryuu! Slow down! We can't see anything!" Katara yelled. Her head of white hair turned around swiftly and then Ryuu narrowed her glance. The shadows were coming closer to her friends and she decided then that she would do everything in her power to help them. Her wings fluttered crazily as she darted past Katara's shoulder and into the growing shadows. A haunting shrill echoed around them and Zuko cringed. A stream of foreign words spilled out of Ryuu's mouth as another beam of light shot at the shadows. This time, the shadows regrouped more quickly and then grabbed a hold of the treefly's legs.

"Ryuu!" Katara screamed. The treefly struggled and sent beams of light at the shadows. Zuko clenched his fists in anger and decided to give it another try. He took the focus from his core and he slashed at the base of the shadows with all of his might. The shadows recoiled and then rose up into the air. Zuko's eyes widened and he backed away as Katara's heart began to pound.

"Zuko! Watch out!"

The shadows were grouping together to form a large wall. Ryuu breathed quickly and sent all of her light at the evil force. Suddenly, just as Zuko was about to be surrounded, a strong gust of wind blew by and pushed the shadows back. Ryuu's wings collided against her back and pushed her in the same direction as the retreating shadows. A crack of thunder resounded as Katara ran to Zuko and put her hand on his arm. Zuko panted and they watched together in agony as Ryuu's tiny form disappeared with the shadows into one of the trees.

"Don't come after me! Keep going straight!" Ryuu's small voice yelled out. Those few words echoed in Katara's head as she shook away the tears. The wind died down and the grumble of thunder moved away. All became silent and still once more. Katara began to sob and Zuko looked at her wet face with sadness in himself as well.

"After everything she did for us, we couldn't do anything! What if she… that thing will…" Katara couldn't finish her sentence. Suddenly, Zuko embraced her and she let herself cry into his arms.

"She said not to go after her. I'm sure she'll be fine. After all, she loves excitement," Zuko said. Katara looked up and found herself smiling as Zuko's face gazed down at her warmly. "Come on, let's keep going like she said." Katara nodded and together they ran farther ahead.

After some time passed, Katara couldn't keep running. She collapsed to the ground where her knees buckled. Zuko sat down next to her and gathered his breath.

"I think we've gotten away," Katara said. Zuko swallowed and nodded. Just as they began to relax, a swirling wind came down from the sky. Zuko shifted his position, but then a woman appeared, much like the presence of Fola. Katara observed her features and found something strangely familiar. The open emerald eyes greeted them with kindness at once and her shabby large garments flowed beautifully through the air as she landed. Her black hair glided freely and she bowed her head in respect so that her hair fell to the floor. Katara and Zuko both bowed even deeper to show the greater sign of respect, even though they didn't know who she was. Her age was shown in the crests under her eyes but other than that she seemed thrilled to see them.

"I believe I unintentionally blew away your friend earlier," she said. Katara narrowed her eyes as did Zuko. "Beg my pardon, I will introduce myself first. I am Hyana, the Spirit of Storms. When I sensed the danger lurking, I quickly helped you. I'm deeply sorry for what happened to the treefly."

"It's all right. She's strong," Zuko said.

"I appreciate your understanding," Hyana said. Katara stared into Hyana's eyes and suddenly she knew why the spirit looked familiar. She gasped and put her fingers to her mouth as Zuko looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Do I look familiar dear child?" Hyana asked. Katara nodded and then Hyana smiled. "Many of us spirits know about you two. It was destiny that we should meet, but until that time, I let my son look after you. Hyoku doesn't know much about me though, he just knows that he can control the winds through his flute. I gave it to him when…"

"Hold on. Hyoku? He's your son?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Why yes. It is very strange, I know, but you see, when I surpassed my boundaries and came to the real world for a visit, just to see what it was like, I was punished. I was given a child, and then he was ripped away from me. Hyoku never knew that his mother was in the Spirit World, he doesn't know now that I give him my powers every so often, but he knows that flute he has had from birth is his. It's his only connection to me."

Zuko slapped his forehead and let the fingers slide down his face. He stared at the spirit and shook his head.

"So he wasn't just saying all of that to get attention?" Zuko asked.

"Of course he wasn't! Zuko, couldn't you tell there was something special about him?" Katara asked. He scratched his head and shrugged.

"Anyways, even though he doesn't have any recollection, when he met the two of you, he knew that he had to protect you somehow. He tried when you discovered the replicas in the mountains. Curse that stubborn spirit! He's always making a mess of things! But there wasn't a way he could stop the two of you from coming!"

Hyana's long black hair swirled in the calm wind and she smiled at Zuko and Katara's confusion.

"First Fola, now you. Why does everyone keep saying we're so special?" Zuko asked. Katara poked him in the ribs so he could see her scowling at him. "Stop it already with that. I'll speak how I want to." Katara rolled her eyes and sighed. She pushed her shoulders back and then looked at Hyana with curiosity.

"I was actually wondering the same thing. Could you explain that to us?" Katara asked.

Hyana sighed deeply and clasped her hands together.

"It is unfortunate, but the Spirit World is not as peaceful as it seems. There have been troubled times. Attacks upon our creatures are becoming more frequent and the balance of power is being distorted. Us spirits have not much power to control these happenings, fore we have only one specialty that deals with humans and their world. I control the storms, but that won't help stop the evil spreading through our world here. For ages, this doomed time has been foretold and it was also foretold that two travelers would guide us through the times of misfortune."

Katara's jaw dropped and she leaned forward and back with shock.

"There's no way that's us though!" she exclaimed.

"Are you not two travelers that have come from the other world?" Hyana asked.

"Yes, but it could be anyone. Why would it be us?" Zuko asked.

"I just know it somehow. Listen to me carefully. You'll need to go further down this lane until you find a tree that glows. Go through that one and you will find a spirit that is older and wiser than I am. He will be able to inform you on the happenings of the world you are currently in. I am needed else where so for now, you are on your own. However if there is trouble, another spirit will find and help you. Beware of appearances though! Not everything is as it seems to be!" Hyana said quickly.

The dust gathered and the funnel struck down into the ground. As it spiraled back up, Hyana disappeared with it and she was gone. Katara swayed gently and then Zuko steadied her by holding her arms. He looked at her seriously and she returned his glance, full of meaning and confusion still.

"Do you think it's true?" Zuko asked.

Katara sighed and stood on her own. "There's only one way to figure out," she said. They nodded and began to walk farther yet. The darkness wasn't as overwhelming anymore and the light was growing. They could see the shapes of the trees and where the solid path was. Katara felt the jabs in her legs, but knew the pain was from walking so far without resting. Suddenly, a thought struck her. The entire time she had been with Zuko in the Spirit World, she hadn't felt any signs of pain like previously. It could only mean that Taiko's power over her stopped when she entered the Spirit World. She could be next to Zuko calmly, without having to worry about any signs of pain. Katara let out a deep sigh of relief as she smiled widely. Zuko noticed this and laughed slightly.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked.

She turned towards him and shrugged. "I never thought this could be possible, but here we are! I'd say this is about as exciting of an adventure as life can give me. But I'm glad you're here. It wouldn't be so fun if I was by myself," she said. Zuko smiled as they stared at each other. No words needed to be said; each knew that the other's presence meant so much more than simply it being more fun. Zuko rose his hand and was about to stroke Katara's hair when she turned and gasped. She pointed down the row of trees and jumped.

"Look! It's the tree! It's glowing!" she said. Zuko shook his head and smiled as they walked forward towards the tree that shined with delicate elegance. Katara observed it and looked at Zuko for confirmation.

"It looks like the one Hyana described," he said.

"Then should we go?" Katara asked.

"I'm ready when you are," Zuko said. She took his hand and their fingers interlocked to form a solid bond between them. Zuko held her glance and knew that even though he was lost in a world with spirits and evil shadows, Katara's smile made it all worthwhile.

* * *

**A/N:** ... let's take a moment together to take it all in breathe...

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! They're in the Spirit World! FINALLY!! I've waited _soo_ long to write this chapter! the whole plot was just a way to get into the SW! Ever since the concept popped up... Aang going and all... Iroh too, I just fell in love with the idea of Zutara going and I wrote a oneshot once, I think I'll upload it later, but this... this is the beginning of the S.W. Arc!! (Now you know why I couldn't mention anything ;) it would have given it all away) though maybe you already thought that's where this was headed?? well anyways, I just hope you like it! It's a lot different than the previous chapters...

**A)** It's only Z+K... I'm sorry for those who really like J+L... they're being held off at the moment... which brings me to **B)** what happens to them and the Masters?? well, let's just say that time has _stopped_ in the real world... but Z+K don't know that :D **C)** will they get back? yes... or no... but there are still a couple more arcs to go!!

Do you like Ryuu!?! I just _love_ her! and don't worry... she'll be back

**? of the Ch:** Did I portray the S.W. in good details?? Could you picture it well or no? (please be honest!) there will be a few more chapters so I need good advice to make them the best possible!!

thanks for reading:D  
-Monika-


	13. Repeated Echo

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 13- Repeated Echo

"_The Past: Our cradle, not our prison; there is danger as well as appeal in its glamour. The past is for inspiration, not imitation, for continuation, not repetition." –author unknown_

..::-::..

The glowing bark radiated with a silent buzz. The air vibrated with unshakable force as Zuko took a breath and reached out into the tree. In a matter of seconds, the bark vanished, eaten up by the presence of Zuko's entry. He gave Katara a quick glance and she nodded, encouraging him on. The hole opened up even wider as Zuko's feet stepped through. Katara, still holding onto Zuko's hand, suddenly felt a tug as she was pulled into the dark inside of the glowing tree. Her head spun back for an instant and her eyes widened as she saw another glowing tree across from where she was. It was too late though, and with her fists clenched, she turned around and felt the air close up the gate that had gotten them through.

Her feet stumbled through empty space as the darkness vanished and light surrounded her. Katara could still feel Zuko's fingers grabbing her hand and she winced as she got used to the new light after being in complete darkness for so long. Suddenly, her body felt heavier and she dropped down to the ground with a thud. Zuko let go of her hand and looked down to see the dust clouds expelling around Katara. She coughed and then stood up. Behind them, there was no sign of an opening where they could have come through. Everywhere around them, stalks of wheat swayed in the gentle breeze. The bright blue sky stretched vastly with passing white puffs of clouds. Beneath her feet, Katara felt the pebbles grind against each other, gritting while she stepped forward into the path.

"Do you think this is where we were supposed to come?" Katara asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Zuko replied. She averted his gaze as Katara fumbled with her fingers.

"Well, right before I went into the tree… I saw another one that we hadn't seen before, and it was glowing too. Maybe we were supposed to take that route?" she asked. Zuko took a deep breath and then sighed.

"I guess we'll never know now. I don't see a way to get back to that alley of trees. Besides, there's a path in this field, so we might as well follow it," Zuko said. Katara nodded and the two of them began walking. The field of aged yellow wheat grew taller the further they walked on. After an hour of walking, the path of pebbles began to fade away and the wheat gently fanned Katara and Zuko's arms. A small puff of wind blew by and Katara shivered. They had come to the end of the road and there was no where to go. The wheat was up to their waists and Katara had no intention of walking through the field so that she could get more scratches on her arms.

"What now?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know… I just don't care anymore. How are we supposed to know anything that happens in the Spirit World? We don't know where to go… we aren't even dead yet! This is just too frustrating… and there's no way to get back to the real world," Katara said desperately.

Zuko raised his eyebrows and took a step forward with his hand spread out to his side. "I'm sure we'll find the right spirit and we'll get back without any more problems."

Katara narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Does it look like there's anyone besides us here? Look at it! Miles of open field where no path can take us to a spirit," Katara said. She turned away from Zuko and shook her head slightly. The longer they stayed in the spirit world, the more she felt abandoned and lost. Zuko was there with her, but the world they were in hadn't invited them to come. She wanted to go back and live a normal life. After so much time away from her family, she missed them most of all, and standing in the middle of nowhere didn't help her ease that pain.

"I know that it seems like we'll be stuck here forever, but did we ever think that we would meet a spirit at all? We met two and it was all by chance. Something might happen, we'll just have to wait for it," Zuko said encouragingly. Katara turned her head around to see the hopeful glint in his eyes. She sighed and chopped the wheat with her hand like a sword.

"Fine. I'm tired of saying anything right now. I just want to clear my head." Zuko looked away and buried himself within his thoughts. Somewhere deep down, he felt the same way as Katara did. Not only was he taken advantage of on Earth, but now he was stranded with a woman as confusing as a scribbled map. He heard the wheat snap beneath Katara's forceful hit for a second time and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"That won't help, you know," he said quietly. Katara shrugged his hand off and attacked the wheat for a third time. As soon as the brittle edges swept across the side of her straight hand, a loud crack resonated in the sky and a blast of light swept through the air. Katara immediately turned and held onto Zuko's arm as a forceful gust of air exploded in front of her. The wheat spread apart as if someone was pulling on a string to open a bulky present. The light faded instantly, the wind died, and a calm quiet filled the space around them. Zuko stepped forward with his mouth in shock. The ground had shifted; that or his eyes were playing tricks on him. Either way, the pebble-filled path had appeared in continuation and Katara blinked while holding her breath. Zuko looked back at her and laughed.

"I guess your anger helped after all," he said. Katara snapped back to attention and she punched him in the side. Zuko bent over and held his abdomen while Katara glided past him. She cast down her gaze and held her head up high.

"I told you we would find a way to get somewhere," she said. Zuko leaned back incredulously and straightened himself up.

"Wait, that's what I said!" Katara had already taken a few steps into the path and when she looked back, the radiant smile was glowing on her face again. Zuko shook his head and jogged up to her. They walked onwards as the wheat swayed again.

"I was just thinking. Why do you suppose wheat grows in the spirit world even though Ryuu said we don't have to eat?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged lightly and brushed his hand across the top of the field.

"Beats me. I've stopped asking myself questions and decided to just take everything as it is," he responded.

Katara sighed as her feet walked forward over the steady path of pebbles. Each small rock was rounded in the same tiny fashion and they glinted as the open sky spilled its light over the road. Suddenly, Zuko blinked and let his jaw drop in astonishment. Katara looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing… I just thought I saw… never mind," he said. Katara twisted her lips and looked closer into the distance. The path seemed to go on forever but as soon as she was about to abandon her search for something peculiar, she saw a fast blur pop up from the field before them.

"Zuko, I think I just saw something too. It was a bit further ahead but it's gone now," she said. His lip curled slightly and he started running forward without saying a word. "Zuko, wait! We don't know what it could be!" Katara yelled as she ran after him.

"It might be a spirit! You got us here, so why not see what it is?" he responded. Katara shook her head slowly as her arms swung back and forth. Such a random change had spontaneously grown in Zuko, so much that she couldn't recognize him anymore. When they had gotten to the Spirit World, he was full of rage, but now he seemed to be excited. Katara finally caught up to him as he stopped running. They each panted as Zuko looked around wildly.

"Zuko… maybe it was… our imagination," Katara said. He swallowed hard and then shook his head.

"No, if you thought you saw something and so did I, then there's got to be something here. Maybe… maybe we need to trigger it like you did before!" Zuko said as he turned to her. Katara scrunched her face and began to think. She looked around and saw only the wheat and the path below them. It continued to stretch out. Suddenly, when she looked to her left, a distant tree sprang from the wheat where she hadn't seen one before. Zuko looked to his right and the same thing happened. They looked at each other in shock.

"Did you see it?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I think we should do something to the wheat right here," Zuko said and pointed to each side of the pathway. The stalks rocked back and forth while awaiting their punishments. Katara smiled along with Zuko as she started the count off.

"One… two… three!" she yelled. Simultaneously, Zuko and Katara each whacked with all of their might at the wheat. Katara kept at it even though the fuzzy ends were scratching the skin on her hands. She stepped away and stood tall against Zuko's back, their arms out to the side waiting to see if another strike was necessary. Yet it wasn't, because at that moment, the light broke out once more and the winds blew the field back. All around them the wheat was bending and pushing away to open up a circle. Just as this happened, a strange laugh filled the air. Katara opened her eyes wide and turned around to see a woman standing in front of them.

"That took them long enough, don't you think so Aya?" she asked. The woman had her straight black hair flowing loosely down her face. She was wearing a white kimono just like Zuko and Katara, but her skin was somewhat transparent. Her black eyes shined with a distant past that was a mirror of her life. Another woman, almost exactly the same in appearance, strolled out of the meadow and bowed her head. Her face was still and her lips rose into a smile slowly.

"Yes, I believe it took them quite a while to reach us," Aya said. Katara gaped along with Zuko as the two women smiled knowingly at each other. Zuko's temple flared as he reached his hands up to his head.

"What is going on? Why does everyone know about us?" Zuko cried out suddenly. Both women held onto each other in mocked fear and then the first woman they saw burst out laughing. The second, Aya, simply smiled at the boy's frustration.

"Even though you're not alive anymore, it's still not polite to laugh at someone's remarks the first time you meet them," Katara stated. Zuko nodded in agreement and stared at the woman who had suddenly put her hands on her hips. Aya brushed away the loose hair from her pale face and put a hand on her friend's arm.

"Kyoko, I think we're acting a little too harshly, don't you agree?" Aya asked. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

Zuko observed their behavior and a tingling sensation spread in his body. They seemed to be all right in his eyes, but perhaps it was just the feeling of meeting someone who was not alive anymore. Katara felt the same way; the hairs on her body perked up and then relaxed as Kyoko smiled gently.

"Beg my pardon young man. I was just feeling a little enthusiastic, you see," Kyoko explained.

"Ha, a little," Zuko mocked. Katara cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes.

"I would like to know the answer to Zuko's question too. I'm beginning to wonder why everyone seems to know about us. How did you know we were coming?" she asked. Aya stepped forward and took Katara's arm. Katara's eyes widened as a numb pain swiftly ran up her arm and then died away, leaving a coolness she had never felt before. Katara smiled as Zuko watched anxiously. Aya closed her eyes and hummed quietly as she took a deep breath of air.

"That felt so refreshing. Kyoko, you must try as well," Aya said to her friend. Kyoko nodded and quickly took a hold of Zuko's hand. He stepped back but the woman didn't let go. She smiled with a brittle laugh and her skin became more complete. Katara noticed the same thing had happened to Aya. The two women looked practically like sisters and they acted like best friends.

"Could you please let go?" Katara asked. Aya nodded and stood back.

"Forgive us. You see, we've felt your presence in the Spirit World for quite some time now and it's been growing ever since," Aya said.

"So we've been here, waiting for you to come our way! When a soul comes into contact with a real human, it receives a spec of energy. It feels like we're alive again! But there's something wrong with your chi. Is something troubling you?" Kyoko asked.

Katara turned away and sighed.

"We're alive and we got transported into the Spirit World by accident. Why else do you think we're not happy?"

Kyoko shrugged and pointed her thumb at Zuko.

"Well you're here with your boyfriend so it shouldn't be that bad," she said. Katara's eyes widened and she stepped up to Kyoko defiantly. Her chest pushed forward and Kyoko backed away with a smirk.

"Why would you think something like that? What if he was my brother or something?" Katara screeched. Aya hid her laugh with the sleeve of her snowy kimono and then sighed.

"Well, _is_ he your brother?" Aya asked. Katara gaped at her and felt the color in her face deepening as her eyes froze.

"No… he's not… but still! That kind of an assumption is way out of line," she said and then folded her arms. Zuko blinked and scratched his head hesitantly. So far, they hadn't asked him his opinion, but the way Katara answered made Zuko question his own thoughts. Abruptly, he perked up his ears as beneath the grumbling fuss Katara was making to herself, Zuko heard the women whispering to one another.

"Ha! Did you hear her? She didn't deny it! Her answer proves it!" Kyoko said gleefully. Aya caught Zuko looking at them and she winked with a small smile. Zuko's eye twitched and he turned to face Katara. He grabbed her by the arm and bent his head so that the women wouldn't hear him.

"They're kind of strange, don't you think? Maybe we should go look for someone else to help us," Zuko said. Katara nodded quickly and clapped her hands together.

"All right, let's go," she said. Just as they were going to move forward, the circle of pebbles began to leak and water sprouted into the air. A spraying mist blocked Katara's path and she wailed as she collided back into Zuko. Kyoko's laugh filled the air once more as the water fell down and spread across the enlarged pathway. Katara's feet became cold and wet as did Zuko's. The water level was beginning to rise but the women didn't react. Zuko's eyes widened as he stomped in every direction, not getting anywhere that was dry.

"There's no point in trying to leave us," Aya said. Kyoko nodded in agreement and looked at them smugly. Katara narrowed her eyes and stared at Kyoko. Something about the woman made her so angry inside, yet the cheerfulness was much like her own.

"Fine, since we have no idea why we are here, maybe you two can tell us where a spirit with a lot of knowledge lives," Katara said.

Zuko folded his arms and sighed as the clouds rolled by in the sky above him. He almost wished the clouds would come carry him away from this world but it wasn't possible at the moment.

"We travel a lot in the Spirit World, so we know lots of people and places," Kyoko said.

"Yes. We've met hundreds of friends and heard of many spirits. I think there's one up ahead somewhere," Aya commented. They're identical hair length and black eyes sent a chill up Katara's spine as she realized that they might not be the people they seemed to be. Hyana had warned them to beware of everything. Katara cast a distrustful glance at the women and stomped her foot in the pool of water.

"Why should we trust you?" she asked.

Kyoko suddenly became somber and she sighed. "I guess they don't want our advice after all," she said to Aya. The other woman nodded and then they both turned around.

"We'll be leaving now. If you want to find a spirit, keep following the path. He'll find you sure enough if he wants to meet you," Aya said as she and Kyoko disappeared into the field of wheat. Katara's eyes bulged and she ran forward.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Please come back!" she yelled. Zuko saw the pointlessness of her chasing after two dead women who were nowhere to be found. He pulled on her arm but because Katara was pushing forward, and his feet were stuck in the ground, he fell and brought Katara down with him. She yelped and crashed into the water, a large burst of mist spraying into the air. It landed on Katara's face and she spurted the dirty water out of her mouth. She blinked and saw that Zuko's face was right next to hers. She was lying on his chest as it heaved up and down. Zuko coughed up the water and Katara got off of him instantly.

"Zuko! Are you all right?" she asked. He sat up and shook his wet hair.

"I think it hurt more when you fell on me rather than when I fell on the ground," Zuko stated. She suddenly laughed and he stared at her with confusion.

"What is it?" he asked. She flipped his bangs with her fingers and the drops of water spilled out onto her face. Zuko watched her giggle with enjoyment, and realized that she hadn't been this happy since he had met her at the temple. Come to think of it, he had never seen her cheerful at all in his presence. She was always angry at him or depressed about something. Seeing her enjoy his company made him smile in return.

"You're soaking wet," Katara said after she calmed down.

"So are you," Zuko responded. He pointed at her kimono and Katara picked up her arms so that the sleeves drooped and dripped. She let them drop into the water again and shrugged her shoulders.

"Too bad I can't waterbend. We'd be dry in no time," she said. Katara sighed and stood up. She stretched out her hand to Zuko and he took it graciously, pulling himself up quickly. There was a slight wind and then Zuko shrugged half-heartedly.

"If I could firebend, I could do that too," he said. Katara eyed him and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you're better than me?" she asked. Zuko walked a few steps ahead and onto the dry road, out of the puddle that Katara was stuck in. He looked back slightly, his scar hidden from Katara's view. He smirked and found himself talking back to her just like old times.

"Of course I'm better than you. You're just a simple peasant anyways. You don't know anything," he said, and behind the smirk, Katara could see the playfulness sparkling in his amber eyes. She dropped her jaw and shook her head as she slammed her fists down her sides.

"That won't work on me this time!" she yelled with a smile.

Zuko didn't pay attention and he began to walk forward more without responding. Katara growled with amusement at the challenge. She went after him, not believing for one bit he meant what he said. Once Katara caught up, she pulled on his sleeve and Zuko looked down at her from the side with his scar. He grinned and her sarcastic smile faded as she realized that even though he was a new Zuko, the memories remained. Zuko saw the torment in her glance and his smile faded instantly so that his face was much more solemn like before. Katara didn't let him ask her what was wrong and she quickly forced a smile.

"I know you were just joking, so you don't have to say it. You're a filthy prince who wouldn't know any better, so it doesn't matter anyhow," she said. Zuko took a deep breath and chuckled shortly before they continued on. They couldn't find the sun anywhere, which was strange because their shadows were only small circles around their feet. The sun wasn't up above them, but the sky was filled with a vibrant blue glow that was much like the daylight back on Earth. Katara remained quiet for some time, trying to think of something to say to him, but she came up with nothing. Once they had walked along the path for a while, the wheat began to disperse and soon, the field vanished all together. All around, there were puffs of grass amidst the cracks in the dry ground. The wind blew the dust around their feet and Katara laughed suddenly when she realized that her kimono didn't feel as heavy anymore.

"I guess the warmth dried us all up," Katara stated. Zuko looked at her with a tiny smile that kept his eyes focused and still.

"I'm actually kind of thirsty now that you mention the warmth. It's gotten really warm," he said.

"Shouldn't you be used to the warm climate? You're a firebender, Zuko," Katara pointed out.

Zuko ran his fingers through his sticky hair and sighed. "I know I am... but this weather is just… different. Where are the trees? Shouldn't there be some kind of shade to keep us cooled off?" he asked her.

"Hey, I thought you were the one who said that we should just see what happens. But maybe there is a secret way to get somewhere else. Those two seemed to know a lot, but their directions weren't very helpful. We could go on for days and not see anyone!" Katara exclaimed.

"I don't know, maybe there was a clue in it somehow. Kyoko was a bit more willing to speak. Aya just seemed to back her up or remind her how to carry on a conversation with us. I don't know if we should have trusted them. We've been warned not to trust any random thing or word," Zuko observed. Katara frowned and looked straight a head of her. The sky was becoming filled with more clouds than they were previously walking under. A combination of pure white and some smoky grey, the clouds seemed harmless and they didn't pose an air of threat.

"Maybe we should start to pretend," Katara said and turned to face him. Zuko stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

Katara's eyes lit up and she made a fist and slammed it into her other palm with a grin on her face. Her eyes twinkled with sudden enthusiasm as the wind blew some more dust by them.

"We're here by ourselves and everyone seems to like us so far. Since we don't know who we should trust, we should pretend like we trust everyone!" she said.

Zuko scrunched up his face as if he had tasted something sour. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I thought you said we don't know who we should trust and yet you want to…"

"…pretend like we trust them! That way they'll tell us whatever they want and then we can decide if what they're saying sounds odd. We'll gather up as much information as possible about the Spirit World and then when someone says we should do something, we'll know if it sounds like a trap! Ryuu already told us some good information about the place where we came from."

Zuko let go of his bemused look and glanced at the stretched out horizon. He walked a few feet forward and Katara followed without hesitation.

"It sounds kind of complicated," Zuko stated.

Katara laughed quickly and put her hands on her hips.

"What's not complicated about this place? We've just got to make the best of the moment and we'll get through it together," she said.

"Together?" Zuko repeated hesitantly. Katara smiled warmly at him as the wind ruffled their kimono's lightly.

"We shouldn't argue or get into pointless fights if we want to get back. We can only trust each other… right?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded and widened his smile up. He looked around and suddenly saw a pair of long broad sticks among the vast expanse of never-ending land. Running briskly, he picked them up and ran back to a shocked Katara.

"Are you going to beat me up with a pair of sticks after I just said we shouldn't fight each other?" she asked incredulously.

Zuko laughed, exposing his bright white smile. "No, I was planning on teaching you how to fight," he said.

"Oh," Katara said and looked away with embarrassment. Suddenly, she retorted back with edge as always. "I can fight perfectly well on my own!" she said.

Zuko took her hands and put a stick in each hand. Katara gaped at him as his hands brushed hers gently. He pulled out his own swords and stood back in a ready stance. Turning the shafts around in his palms, the dull edges faced Katara as the light reflected on them.

"How are you going to fight things you can't hit with your own two hands? What about fighting without waterbending? I have my swords and I can fight for both of us, but in case something happens to me, you can take them and fight on," Zuko said, switching to a more serious tone. Katara focused on his shining face intently and nodded as she gripped the sticks and put one foot in front of the other.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said.

"Having two blades doesn't mean they are separate swords. They are a part of the same whole. Put them together and slice down through the air. You'll feel it," Zuko instructed. Katara looked down at her two sticks, the roundness covered in splinters. She took a deep breath, raised her arms over her head and then swung down with all of her force. Suddenly, her arms reverberated as she opened her eyes. The sticks had stopped on Zuko's right shoulder and Katara quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't look," she said. Zuko shook his head and put his swords up in front of her, separating them quickly so that all she saw were sparks in the air.

"Don't apologize. I'm your enemy for now. I wasn't expecting that attack, but neither are you," he said. Instantly, Katara felt a small jab on both sides of her abdomen. Zuko had swung the broadswords through the air. He spun on one foot and applied some pressure so that Katara would feel where his attack would have hit her. "I could have just sliced you in half. If you want to keep a solid defense, think of the sticks as extensions of your arms. Now you try," he said.

Katara winced and took a deep breath. She never knew how exhausting it was to keep up with him. She ran forward and mimicked Zuko's arm movements. With every step, she tried to remember that her weapon was one whole, not two parts. Zuko dodged her first few attacks, but then as Katara maneuvered around him, she slid her stick through at an upward angle. Zuko's scarred eye widened slightly; he couldn't have time to prepare a counterattack. The sharp edges of the stick cut his cheek and a small line of blood began to drip down his shocked face. Katara gasped and let the sticks drop to the ground with a thud. The dust rose and then settled as she stepped closer and reached for his cheek.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I wasn't trying to pull anything. Please forgive me," she begged. Zuko narrowed his eyes and wiped his cheek with a swift brush of his sleeve. Wincing, the skin stung and his arm fell to the side, now bearing the deep dark stains of blood. Without another moment's notice, Katara felt the tip of Zuko's sharp sword cut through her neck, so precisely that at first she didn't notice the dull pain. Katara immediately clasped her neck and then looked at her bloody fingers. Her eyes widened and then she yelled at Zuko as he put his swords away.

"I apologized! Why did you do that?" she cried out in fury. The blood trickled into the collar of her kimono as she ran to catch up to Zuko. She pulled his arm back and forced him to look at her. "Answer me!"

Zuko continued to frown, the line of crimson liquid now dry on his cheek. "Katara, what you did would have left you dead. Even if you think the enemy is a friend, you can't stop a battle because you actually hurt them. No matter what the opponent seems like, you can never let your guard down, or you might never make it back to the real world," Zuko said quietly and forcefully. Katara's eyes watered slightly as she bit her lip. Her fingers curled and she held the fabric of her clothing against the blood as they walked on. The distance was growing darker and Zuko felt a faint chill run through his body. His lesson with Katara had shown her the dangers of letting her guard down, but he himself didn't know if that was enough. They each didn't know how they would make it back and how they should trust.

Silence commanded the air in between them. The ground on which they walked on held stiffly against their footsteps and Katara looked down after an unaccountable amount of time had passed.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara said quietly. He looked at her from the side and shrugged his shoulders as he managed to smile dimly.

"It's okay. I was just showing you that you should be prepared for anything," he replied.

"I know… but for a moment I had a thought cross my mind. I thought of that evil replica I met. When you cut me… I thought of him," she said. Zuko opened his mouth and turned to face her, but she continued before he could speak. "Then I thought of Jet and Laia. They must be wondering where we are, right? What if something happened to them, Zuko? I don't know how I'd let live it down if I found out that our help was needed," she said guiltily.

Zuko looked away pensively while they kept on walking. He rubbed his wrist and thought of the masters. If they had found their friends, they could easily attack them in anger. He hadn't thought about it before and now that Katara mentioned it, the thought of the orb itself crossed his mind.

"Do you think that the masters are still waiting for us to come back?" he asked her.

"I bet they are. It seemed like their only objective was to get the orb and its power. But the thing is, we didn't become powerful. We were just transported here," Katara said. Zuko's eyes widened as he leaned towards Katara.

"Do you think that's what they wanted to do all along? What if the people the spirits are waiting for are the masters? Maybe they want to use their chi as a source for more power."

"You mean just like Kyoko and Aya?" she asked.

"It's possible. But maybe since they're not here, we'll be fine. I don't know what else could happen here in the Spirit World that would cause something horrible to happen," Zuko stated. Katara walked a bit ahead and nodded.

"I agree, but still, I'm just a little more worried about Jet and Laia," she said. Zuko narrowed his eyes and stared at her braid. It seemed like she didn't stop thinking about Jet for a single moment. Zuko rubbed his forehead as he reminded himself not to jump to conclusions. She had said Laia's name as well; there was no reason to judge her thoughts.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Do you want to rest? I don't think we're going to see another Spirit for a while," Zuko said. Katara looked back and shrugged.

"You go ahead and rest if you want. I want to think a bit more," she said and walked on. Zuko stared after her and sighed as the clouds rolled closer to their location. It didn't seem like the clouds would fan out sheets of rain, but they still held the ominous feeling and the pit of his stomach growled lowly. It was hunger that his body was sensing; it was the cultivating fear that something wrong was going to happen. Zuko looked back up at Katara and watched her closely.

She kept on walking, looking at her feet with each step that she took. Katara was lost in the world of spirits, the place that was as mysterious as it was exhilarating. The air crept into her body with little to no effort. It was like she was a tiny flower petal being carried by the wind. That lightness carried her with each bouncy footstep and Katara sighed deeply as the confusing thoughts scattered away from her center at once. She didn't want to think anymore. It was too much to handle. Just at that moment, her eyes widened as the echo of her next footstep didn't resemble a crunch but a soft imprinted touch.

"Katara! Don't move!" Zuko yelled. He got up from his resting position and rushed to her. She was a few yards away and he knew that he could make it in time. Katara turned around curiously and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She held out an arm as Katara saw the worry on Zuko's face.

"Zuko, what's gotten into you? Why can't I move?" she asked. Within a few seconds, she knew the answer. The softness of the ground got lighter and suddenly she felt the ground crumbling beneath the once steady surface. Zuko's legs pushed harder as he stretched out to her. Katara's mouth opened, the air expelling out from her lungs. She stared at Zuko, screaming to him silently as she slipped down into the ground. A large hole had appeared and with nothing to hold her up, Katara's body sunk down instantly. Zuko clenched his teeth as he took the final step and lunged.

"Grab on!" he ordered frantically. With her outstretched arm, Katara reached with all of her strength, trying her best to hold on. The lower part of her body was already engulfed in the misty darkness as its black clouds crawled on the ground. Zuko leapt off his foot and dove into the hole where Katara's head was disappearing into. His fingers brushed the tips of Katara's and he yelled as she vanished completely, Zuko's own body falling quickly down into the mysterious black hole.

..::-::..

Katara shivered as she woke up. The darkness that had spread through her body was gone now and she pushed herself up into a sitting position as she blinked her eyes open. She hurriedly looked around and put a hand to the side of her head as she stood up.

"Zuko? Zuko!" she yelled. The piercing yell broke at once and Katara didn't hear a single vibration. It was then that she realized where she was. The lands all around her were covered in clean white heaps of snow. A few igloos surrounded her in the distance and a great wall circled around the village. Tears stung her eyes as she ran her fingers through the snow. It was wet and clung onto her fingers, freezing her skin, but the heat inside of her melted it away.

"Is this real? Am I home? It can't be though… I was in the Spirit World with Zuko…" Katara murmured to herself. Suddenly, her thoughts blurred and she couldn't see his face anymore in her mind. A bright fuzzy feeling filled her heart and a sappy smile appeared on her face as she stared at the perfectly aligned wall of patted snow. It looked like her home in the South Pole. She must have somehow been transported back home. All at once, the live sounds of laughter filled her ears and Katara closed her eyes, falsely sensing the presence of children in the village. But the sense of security was short lived. However much she thrived in the feeling of finally being where she belonged, it all changed when a surprising crash forced Katara to open her eyes.

The sharp point of a metal ship drove straight through the ice and snow, creating a terrifying rip in the air around Katara. The top layer of snow drifted upwards slightly as the cracks spread further. One of them almost reached Katara's foot and she took a few steps back in shock as her mouth opened wide. She stared as the steam hissed and the ground stopped shaking. Just as she predicted, the ramp slowly slammed down onto the ground, causing Katara's heart to wrench in anticipation. There in the ship's entrance, standing tall and proud, was the figure of the Fire Lord, his body draped in a dark red kimono. His face was shadowed but she felt the animosity seeping through the Fire Lord's golden eyes. Katara clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as the anger boiled through her reddening face.

"Always a peasant…" a chilling voice slithered. Katara roared in defiance and panted as she took a few steps closer to the haunting darkness. The figure began to descend the ramp gracefully as the dark grey clouds rolled in above them. Each puff pulsed with the water that was straining to get out, to help Katara, but no help came. The electrified atmosphere spurred Katara to act on impulse, letting it all out in a short burst of air.

"I won't let you take this village!" she screamed. The response was a mocking laugh and Katara let loose. She couldn't handle the anger or the remorse, the knowledge that the laughter had died. As the only one who could be the savior, Katara put her hands together and then let them fly through the air, expelling her arms away from her chest. As she gathered her strength, she felt the thriving force growing. The desire for protecting her family against the enemy was infinite and when she couldn't hold it in anymore, a dazzling array of blinding light glowed around her. It shot straight at the Fire Lord and without even budging, his stance remained solid and firm. The light seized him and he began to choke and writher as the light exploded. A large cloud of dust came to life where the entrance was and it blocked Katara's view of the Fire Lord. Suddenly, his body rolled down the ramp and the bloodied cloth wrapped around him. He finally came to a stop at Katara's feet and she gasped as he stirred right in front of her.

His frame wasn't as she remembered the Fire Lord. He was much thinner, but still had the tight muscles that were covered in a black shirt. His cape came untied and Katara shook her head as she saw Zuko's face staring at her. Zuko lifted his head shakily and then reached out for Katara's hand. The blood ran down the sides of his cheeks in streams and dripped onto his fingers and the cold snow beneath him. Katara's eyes filled with tears and she stepped away.

"Katara… please help me…" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"No… no! How could you, Zuko? You were going to attack the village! I should have known you would betray me again! You're evil… It's in your blood," she said accusingly, her voice dying away at the end. His eyes winced as Katara spoke and he choked as his head bent lower. Zuko strained himself and pulled on a block of ice, dragging himself closer to her.

"Please, Katara, it hurts…"

Zuko's voice held the burden of her sudden attack and it shook feebly as he continuously begged for mercy. His groans of pain were like daggers ripping apart Katara's arms, and she dropped them to her sides as she watch his helpless form try to reach her. She shook her head, wanting to believe her own prejudice; she didn't want the world to come to a halt when she let her guard down again. For once, she was going to follow Zuko's advice. Katara wasn't going to back down from her stance, for her safety and in order to protect those she loved.

"No! I won't help you ever again! Get away from me! I don't want to see your horrid face, even if it means I have to…" her voice trailed off as a sudden realization occurred to her. The figure she had seen on the ramp wasn't Zuko. As the clouds cleared away, she saw the figure still standing there, with his arms raised up into the air. The flames grew, but the black smoke exuded death. They surged for a few moments and then shot back at Katara. Her heart beat against her chest, trying desperately to escape its bodily confines, as she was gripped with complete fear. The previous surge of strength after Zuko had betrayed her again was annihilated just like all those years ago when she had fought the Fire Lord. It was really him on the ramp, and his vengeful attack was aimed straight for her. Paralyzed by the actual Fire Lord's presence, paired with her refusal to help Zuko, caused her weakness to overwhelm her. She fell to her knees and bowed her head as she clenched her teeth and shut her eyes.

Zuko was still trying to reach Katara amidst the maniacal laughter hooting behind him. The stream of wind pushed him on, and when he lifted his head, his fluttering eyes caught the change in Katara's determined face. With an inaudible thud, she fell helpless to the ground. His back pricked and his neck froze as the evil aura came closer yet. Zuko could feel the dark attack aimed for her and in that moment, his incapacitated body jerked. He sprang up into the air and hung his head low. Zuko's arms spread out the instant that he heard Katara's sob. It was drowned out by the crucifying scream pouring out of Zuko's throat. Katara looked up in shock and saw the dark spears of light cutting into her savior's back. Zuko's legs trembled and as he took each hit, his arms bounced rapidly, as if the attack was electrocuting him.

The laughter echoed and faded. Zuko's head flung back as his knees fell slowly and hit the ground. His arms hung behind him loosely and then his whole body draped forward. Katara caught him and his head rolled onto her shoulder as she held him in her arms. His legs stretched away from her and she touched his stained and sweaty face shakily. The tears poured out of her unconsciously but she didn't cry. Two identical streams of bitter water fell down her dirty cheeks. Her fingertips brushed away Zuko's hair as her heart stopped trying to escape and fell heavily to the bottom of her chest, weeping for her loss.

"Zuko… why… why!" she screamed. The yell caused him to shiver. Zuko coughed and moaned as his eyes fluttered open in agony. Katara's puffy dull blue eyes hovered above him as her loose hair swept across his chin.

"Ka…tara? Are you…okay?" he asked with a cough.

She wiped away her tears quickly and flashed him a warm smile mixed with her overwhelming relief. He gripped onto her arms and then tried pushing himself up as his shoulders hunched over his head.

"Yes, I'm fine… what about you?" she asked quietly.

Katara helped him sit up and then her jaw dropped as the surroundings disappeared, one igloo at a time. The dazzling white snow dissolved into brittle ground and the sky became soaked into night. The once shining ship became rusted and then broke into pieces, the particles flowing away with the wind. The only thing that remained was a black hole in Katara's heart and memories. A soft blue light surrounded the area and Katara took a deep breath as Zuko winced. She had touched his neck where a large purple bruise had grown.

"Zuko, I can't believe I…"

He looked at her as his breathing started to regulate itself again. His head hung low and when he turned to her, he saw the pain and regret rising in her eyes.

"Don't say anything. Whatever happened… we're… fine now," he said forcefully. The pain still lingered in his body. Every part agonized when he tried to move, but suddenly a strong blast of air encompassed him and Zuko was forced to cover his head. Katara only heard his scream. She couldn't see Zuko no matter how hard she squinted. The funnel of air was filled with dust and for a moment, Katara thought that she was going to lose him again. She was left with a slight breeze, and to her relief, Zuko sat there with a glazed look in his eyes. He blinked and then turned fully towards Katara.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," he said simply. She knelt next to him and brushed her fingers on the dry streams of blood that were stuck to his skin. Zuko took her hand away and shook his head.

"But you were hurt! How can you be okay with just a small blast of wind?" she asked incredulously.

"It's because I healed him," a deep voice answered.

Katara and Zuko turned to where the ship had been. In its place stood a young man in his thirties, his eyes crystal clear with no pupils in the middle. His body flowed in place as his arms and legs stretched out, millions of thin vines covering his scaled presence. There was no hair on his head, only the painted lines of a large circular clock. The black lines surrounded his eyes and his mouth shut tightly as he strode over to them. Katara held onto Zuko protectively even though she wasn't sure if she could stand up to the being in front of them.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and then bowed his head low.

"I assume we are in the presence of yet another spirit," he said. Katara's eyes widened and she bowed her head immediately. When she lifted it up again, she saw that the spirit had come within a few feet of her. Katara squeezed Zuko's hand but he gave her a quick glance and reassured her that everything would be okay.

"Yes, you are. I am the Spirit of Time. I know of all history and of the future as well. There is no present. Everything is either in the past or in the future, that is how I have always lived. If you would like, then please call me Chuundu," he said.

His eyes lit up slightly and Katara stood up, helping Zuko. He put an arm around her shoulder for support and she looked away as she felt him so close to her that she could feel the weight of the air he carried inside of him. Zuko spoke, taking over the role as the leader of the group. It was only her with Zuko, but for some reason, she felt less like herself and let him take the role. Katara wanted him to take care of her. All of this happened so quickly that the feeling was foreign to her mind.

"Can you please tell us what just happened?" Zuko asked politely.

"I can." Chuundu placed his hands together and the vines came alive, coiling and slithering around him. His eyes pierced Katara's heart and she stopped in the middle of her breath. Chuundu's eyes were mystifying and she couldn't look away from them. "As I said, there is no present. Either we are in the past or we are in the future. The future, however humans believe it, doesn't change. It's only a repetition of the past. Thus is my domain you have entered upon, and therefore, you have been shown your past as your future."

Katara narrowed her gaze and looked at Zuko with a confused look. He let go of Katara and swayed while he took up his posture. With one eye half closed, Zuko took a slow step towards the spirit and looked him in the eye. Chuundu's head glistened and the strikes that marked the time stood out, almost as if pulsating with each second that passed by.

"What we just experienced… what did you do?" Zuko asked, still not getting a direct answer from his previous question. Chuundu yawned and floated around Katara. He stopped and she took a sudden intake of air. Chuundu shrugged and then floated over to Zuko. The darkness remained in the sky, but the light source seemed to stem from the dry, hard ground they walked on. Zuko cringed as the power flowing from the spirit swept by him.

"I have stated before, you entered my domain. If one was to do this as you have, then they would experience the future as only their past could be. You don't need to ask me the question of what happened. My illusions only stem from truth, and whether you want to acknowledge it or not, well that is your choice."

Katara unfroze herself from her shocked state and walked over to Zuko. She looked at Chuundu's transparent skin and the green vines that wound around him with thorns everywhere.

"So we were in the Spirit World the whole time. I was never back in the South Pole?" she asked.

"That is correct."

"But if it was an illusion, was the attack not real?" asked Katara.

"That… is debatable. It is true that I healed his injuries, so that must mean the attack was real, but only because it was conjured from the past. The past will become your future. There is nothing to change it, and humans have too often tried without any success. That is the curse of time. It revolves and never ends," Chuundu said. He swirled his arms around his head as he glided over to a misty stone and sat down. Zuko clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. The spirit didn't seem to be someone they shouldn't trust, however Chuundu wasn't being helpful either.

"What you're saying is that whatever just happened… your illusion… would happen in the future?" Zuko asked. Chuundu sighed deeply and the intake of air echoed all around them, making Katara feel smaller than a spec of dust.

"Of course. Did it not happen in the past? Everything that happened here happened before, so it was not anything I could have forced. It is the two of you that will be trapped in the circle, as all humans are. You are fixed in my domain, as no human has ever risen above it."

Katara's eyes bulged and she shook her head frantically. "We're stuck here? There's no way out?"

"That is correct. My domain is wide and far, so this is not the only place where the past becomes the future. There are different aspects of life that you will encounter if you chose to try and find a way out."

Zuko's face began to steam as he realized the trap they had fallen into wouldn't be an easy one to get out of. He put his hands to his head and rubbed it rapidly as Zuko shut his eyes. They opened instantly and enraged, Zuko ran at the Spirit of Time.

"How are we supposed to escape your domain if time always repeats itself? You said there is no way to break away!" Zuko yelled. Chuundu grinned for the first time and lifted himself up into the air as the vines pushed him up. Zuko reached to grab one but his fingers missed and they formed a fist as the mist exploded. He looked up as Chuundu turned away and began to disappear.

"There is a rumor going around about the two of you. Perhaps you'll find a way to break away from the curse. Remember, the past is the future. Decide how you will use it to change your circumstances and perhaps time will move forward," Chuundu said and finally vanished.

Zuko cried out in frustration and threw a rock up into the black sky. Flickering stars appeared in place of the Spirit's presence and Zuko turned to Katara with anger flashing in his golden eyes.

"He just contradicted himself! I don't understand what he meant at all. There's no way we can solve his riddle. Looks like we're going to be here for a while," Zuko said, finally calming down. Katara pursed her lips together as her eyebrows rose. She shared a quiet glance with Zuko and then sighed as she looked away and up to the glimmering stars, the thousands she had seen over and over again during her lifetime.

..::-::..

The window of light opened up as the treefly with shining white hair came tumbling through the air. After a summersault with a double turn, she flew upright and spread out her four arms as she looked around in panic. The shadows were crawling underneath her, the black mist howling with laughter. Ryuu gasped and panted as she looked around at her surroundings. She had never been in this land before, because she had always felt a strange vibe from that particular tree.

"Stupid wind! Why did I have to get sucked up anyways? A treefly should be taken more seriously!" Ryuu exclaimed to herself as the puff of steam came out of her mouth. Her short bangs blew up and fell back into place gracefully as she took the time to check out the place. Sharp rocks grew tens of feet into the air below her as the points stuck out like the tips of swords. The land below her spread for miles like this and she squinted to see where the shadows had retreated to. Suddenly, her violet eyes bulged as a fountain of darkness shot up and grabbed her legs.

"Get off of me! I said, let go!" Ryuu yelled. Her dark green wings fluttered madly as she flew up higher into the sky. The points on the ground had become blurred and from up so high, it seemed like a soft field of sand was below her. Her frustration burst and a hazy mist of light spilled out from her hands. The wind blew it downward and the shadows shrieked in agony. Ryuu smirked as she flew away to the right, dancing under the puffy clouds above her.

"That'll teach them not to mess with me!" she said.

Just as she said that, a blow punched her back and she twisted four times before regaining her composure. Her eyes widened as she saw the shadows once more, but as they were going to pursue her, the mass suddenly halted and after a moment's contemplation, swiftly darted back down to the ground. Ryuu trembled as her hands wiped away the minute trek of blood from her nose. She looked to her left and her mouth fell open as the sky began to change colors.

It flickered momentarily and while the blue hue remained, it became soaked with the brightest yet darkest red she had ever seen. There were mountains in the distance, and behind them was the birth of a fear she didn't want to admit hid inside of her. The chilling darkness thrived so far away, but to Ryuu, it lived in the shadows that had attacked her. She scurried away from the haunting nightmare and flew quickly in search of a door, any kind of way for her to find shelter in the presence of her brave friends. No one knew of the dangers the Spirit World bestowed, but there was no doubt it existed. Ryuu sighed deeply and her lights dimmed as the frown on her face broadened. Her shining eyes became clouded as the heaviness in her beating heart grew more burdensome.

The sky bled. The ground hardened, its core dying, and only time could start the war that only two trapped souls could stop.

* * *

**A/N**: OMG! I'm SOOOO soo sorry that this wasn't posted last weekend it just... wasn't a good weekend to write for me, so instead of forcing myself to write horrible stuff... I waited... and gradually wrote it this week in my free time! and alas!! it's done!! 

a summary of points:  
-Chuundu is a meanie but with an objective in mind  
-Ryuu is back! will she find her new friends next chapter??  
-Aya and Kyoko... hmm... not much on them... _yet_  
-Peasant/Prince calling is just _soo_ memorable

please elaborate when commenting!! even if I don't ask... I'd still really appreciate them!! oh! **? of the CH**: Is it better if there are less things that happen in the chapter, but I elaborate on them with descriptions??

again, SO sorry this is uber late! I just hope it made up for it!

-Monika-


	14. Clinging Doubt

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 14- Clinging Doubt

"_There can be no defense like elaborate courtesy." E.V. Lucas_

..::-::..

A chilling breeze danced about in the air as Katara stood and gazed at the shadowy surroundings. The air smelled of a distant field of flowers, and instantly she remembered that they had been traveling in one before Katara had fallen into Chuundu's layer. A moment of recollection brought Katara's eyes on the verge of tears, but she took a deep breath and shook her head. The stars shined with hope above her and she knew that somehow they would manage to escape their imprisonment. Zuko stood a few feet away from her, not saying a word since the last time they had spoken. Silence created an invisible barrier between them as Katara started to drift away step by step. Zuko lifted his head and turned to see her white kimono vanishing into the darkness. He let his jaw drop and immediately ran after her.

"Katara, wait!" he screeched. She twisted her frame in shock as she snapped out of her trance.

"Zuko… what happened?"

He came to her side and panted slightly. "You just walked away. Don't you think it's better not to go anywhere?" he asked her.

Katara nodded and shivered. "I know I shouldn't have left you, but it was like there was someone out there calling my name. My feet moved on their own."

Suddenly, lights flashed across the star-filled sky. One by one, parts of nature sprang up with a glow. Beneath their feet, an illuminated path of grass grew rapidly. To their left, a few crossed pillars knocked into each other and the rubble slid down, the sound crashing into their ears. Katara winced and when she opened her eyes, she saw Zuko gazing at the water trickling through the air. She yearned for the cool liquid to touch her outstretched fingers, but it darted the other way and fell onto the ground with a loud splash, the string of water becoming a river and finally settling into a solid pond of glistening water. The sounds disappeared as Katara looked at Zuko oddly.

"Is this happening because I moved?" she asked quietly.

"Probably," Zuko said and sighed. "Chuundu warned us about this, but now we'll just have to wait for something to happen from our past."

Katara thought she sensed a spike of coldness ringing in his voice. She didn't want him to think of her as the reason why time after time they became entangled in these situations. She hadn't seen him smile once for a long time and then she remembered how he had saved her. Every ounce of her body wanted to ask him, but she feared an angry outburst.

Zuko watched with curiosity as Katara hunched over the pool of water. She dipped her fingers into it and then stood up.

"The future is the past, or that's what Chuundu said. I know it's useless to try to solve his riddle, but maybe if we put our heads together, we might figure this out," Katara implied. She turned around and faced Zuko. He put his hand on his head and looked around. The pillars were oddly familiar as was the grass and the water as well. It felt like he had been in that kind of surrounding before. Zuko knelt down into the grass and inhaled its purified scent. He looked up at Katara and sighed.

"Maybe he meant that we'll come back to the places and situations we took a part of in the past. Doesn't it seem familiar where we are now?" he asked her.

Katara looked around and up at the stars. She shivered as a new dim gray light shot up from the pond. It grew wider and stayed in the form of a thin blanket of mist. Katara took a few steps to her right and observed it intensely. As she reached for it, Zuko narrowed his gaze.

"Don't touch it," he said.

"I can touch it if I want to, Zuko. Besides, it doesn't seem harmful. If it's a clue, then I want to learn more about it. There's got to be a way out of here," she said, mesmerized. Zuko clenched his hands and winced as he awaited the seconds anxiously before Katara's fingers touched the mist.

She held her breath as the wind blew into her face and caused her fingers to brush through the mist. As she did this, it whirled around in place and then formed into a solid being. Slipping on the drops of water underneath her feet, Katara was caught off guard and fell backwards. The figure swooped forward quickly and held her in place just as Zuko was going to take a step forward. He halted immediately and froze when he realized who it was. Katara opened her eyes slowly and gasped when she saw Jet's playful smirk.

"Do I always have to save you? Well, I guess that's what I love about being with you," Jet said smoothly. Katara stood up and stared at Jet's face. His entire body was shimmering with a gray translucence she hadn't seen before. Her fingers reached forward again, fascination overwhelming her mind. She felt his fine hair and the beauty rubbed off onto her fingertips, making her heart feel warm and delicate. For some unknown reason, his angelic presence was making her forget about everything else that had surrounded her, including Zuko.

"Jet, is it really you?" she asked.

"Of course it is," he said and held onto her more tightly. Zuko couldn't stand watching them any longer. The frustration of the scene immediately sent bolts of fury rippling through his veins. Since that time in the garden, Zuko had gained a sense of intense displeasure when seeing another man with Katara, especially Jet. Somewhere deep inside, he had developed not a single shred of trust for the man and the feeling lingered still to the very moment when Jet's smile was making Katara swoon. He could have taken a stand, said something to stop them from coming any closer to each other, but Zuko couldn't move. His teeth clenched and his eyes burned with hatred as he saw Katara laugh at an inaudible joke.

"Do you really think so, Jet?" she asked.

"Of course! I could be with no one other than you," he said and started to lean his head forward.

Zuko's heart was hammering in his chest. The beads of sweat trickled down his face as the surroundings started to glow more intensely. This moment was all too clear and familiar in his memory. He remembered how in the temple, Jet had approached Katara in the courtyard as well. Zuko had witnessed it, but had done nothing. There would have been no logical explanation of his actions and the same situation was occurring now. Zuko couldn't go stop Jet; Katara would want to know why he was so adamant about it. After all, it was her own decision, but Zuko didn't want her to make the one that would cause him grief.

Their faces inched closer together as Katara closed her eyes. Zuko's face was blown up and covered in a deep red from holding his breath for so many agonizing moments. He turned around, but as he did, Zuko heard the smallest of whimpers. His head jolted back and he immediately ran towards Katara. Jet's translucent gray form was tightening its grip on Katara's neck so that she couldn't get away from it. Zuko yelled and hurled himself at her, bringing Katara down onto the path of grass that was illuminated against the darkness of Chuundu's world. Katara's eyes bulged as she coughed and regained her breath. Zuko pushed himself off of her and swerved his head to the right. Jet's form was lifting into the air and as it smirked, the light grew dimmer. Zuko looked back at Katara and panted, his whole body shaking from the release of adrenaline.

"Are you… all right? I saw that he was... hurting you and so…"

Suddenly, the air echoed as a slap emanated from Katara's palm. Zuko touched his cheek in confused repulsion as she pushed him away forcefully. Katara frantically looked for Jet's form and cried out in desperation.

"Jet! Come back! Don't be afraid of him! I won't let Zuko hurt you again! Jet…" Katara fell to her knees and sobbed as the realization that he was gone strained her body. For those few moments, all of her worries and previous entanglements melted away. His magical presence had seeped into her and all she had needed was him. Nothing else would have given her such a feeling of elation and peacefulness. Zuko winced as he saw the effects of his attempt to sway away from the past.

"How could you Zuko? You gave away my only hope for a better life with someone who cared about me," Katara said quietly.

Zuko took in her words slowly and it all came to him within a moment. In the past, Zuko had done nothing to interfere, yet he was compelled to do something about it at that time. If he answered her question truthfully, the past would derive from a repeated future, as Chuundu proclaimed was the same. He had figured out that to change the course of time, was to repeat history but force a different outcome. Zuko stood up and gawked at Katara as the realization had sparked a fire inside of him. All he had to do was speak his thoughts and they could leave Chuundu's layer.

"Katara… don't you think I…"

She sniffed and wiped away the tears as she looked up at Zuko. The feeling of betrayal was beginning to fade as his sincere voice echoed in her thoughts. Looking up at him, she half-heartedly expected an honest answer, but to her shock, she instead saw a shimmering angel hovering next to Zuko. He stood immobilized as Laia's fingers brushed his face gently. A knife jabbed through her heart as Laia continued to float closer to him until finally, her arms were embraced in Zuko's, and the two stood harmoniously in the middle of the pool of water.

"Will you be there for me?" Laia asked him.

"Always," he replied, without hesitation.

Katara gripped onto the grass and tore a few blades out. She thrust them to the side and forgot about Jet's random appearance a few minutes before. The veil of sorcery that had been implemented on her left no trace and she stood up with renewed fury. Katara realized once again that she had traveled to the Spirit World with Zuko, and it was him she had grown to depend on, not Jet. In her current frame of mind, she needed Zuko to be there for her, so that they could work as a team and find a way back. For Laia to appear and ruin that bond was a threat Katara took as a direct aim to her strength and dominance. She stood up and began to place one foot in front of the other slowly. Then as each footprint fell heavier into the ground, she picked up her pace and yelled.

"Get away from him!"

Zuko's dull eyes widened and the color returned to his face as he twisted his head to the right where Katara was running. Laia sneered and kissed Zuko's cheek as she began to float away. Katara reached Zuko and panted. Her eyes blinked and then she looked around nervously. The grass spread farther and the rubble from the collapsed pillars disappeared into the wind. Zuko shifted uneasily as he had realized what had happened just then. It was all so quick that it seemed like his imagination, but there was no other reason Katara would have been standing right next to him, her hair frizzed around her head as if she had received an electric jolt. He looked down at her and blinked.

"What just happened?" he asked her.

Katara took her time before answering, not knowing if she should spill her thoughts into the open for him to dice up. She didn't know if she could bare that torture again. She sighed and looked into his long face.

"There was an illusion of Laia and you told her you'd be there for her… always," Katara whispered the last of her response. Zuko seemed shocked as his hair was ruffled slightly. He never thought that Katara had a problem with Laia's presence near him. It was the first time she had shown any sort of weakness in her tough demeanor, except for when she was actually physically ill.

"I wasn't aware of that. Everything was beginning to black out and I couldn't see anything except for a grey haze," Zuko said. Katara's eyes widened as she recalled feeling the exact same way before. Her words came out slowly as the comprehension unfolded.

"It was the past… and it happened again! Chuundu was right. We're never going to get out of here," Katara said sorrowfully.

Zuko frowned and then took a deep breath as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Katara looked at him and narrowed her eyes in confusion. He remembered what he was going to say and as the dark night surrounded them, he knew it was the only way to break the curse.

"Katara… you asked me a question as you were coming out of your illusion," Zuko said.

She scrunched her face in deep thought and blinked. "What are you talking about? I didn't ask… you…" her face broadened as she recalled the words she had spewed out at Zuko. His fingers tightened on her shoulder and her heartbeat droned on faster.

"I can tell you remember. I was going to answer you, but something got in my way."

Katara swallowed hard as Zuko's hand fell to his side. They stood in front of each other, Katara waiting anxiously for him to reveal his thoughts to her. Everything around them started to change with each passing second. A small aura of light was peaking up from the distance and Katara faltered as the aura surrounded Zuko's head so that his whole frame shined.

"You haven't lost everyone who cares about you, Katara. I'm not some monster who doesn't have feelings," he whispered gently. Katara's heart swelled as the affirmation she had been waiting for so long finally came. Her lips rose into a gracious smile as a single tear fell from her blue eyes. Zuko steadied his gaze and became startled as Katara stepped forward and brushed the dust off of his shoulders.

"Then that means we think the same. I'm not going to let you out of my sight from now on. Besides, what would you do without me?" she asked playfully. Zuko's face lightened considerably as her warmth spread through the air and into his smile. She sighed and then folded her arms while Zuko observed her beautiful features.

"So does that mean you lied to me?" she asked curtly.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and frowned again. "When did I do that?"

"As if you don't remember. I asked you a while ago why you had protected me in the Fire Nation. Your answer was simple and actually hurtful…" her voice trailed off. Zuko saw the area around them vanishing and he knew that in order to beat Chuundu at his own game, he had to completely tell her the truth. Zuko stepped forward and let his fingers comb through Katara's loose hair. His head bent lower towards her as the light began to shine brightly everywhere.

"Yes, I lied. I think I would have gone crazy if I let my father kill you. I would never be able to face myself again," he said. Katara's voice hung in her throat as his eyes bore down into hers. She couldn't believe that after all this time, he had confessed his true reasons for his actions. The response overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes as the beating of her heart echoed in her ears and finally vanished along with everything else surrounding her. The last thing she heard was Zuko's voice calling out her name and then disappearing as well.

The shattering walls of the world of repeated time fell into oblivion as Zuko and Katara's bodies floated up into the sky. Chuundu appeared out of nowhere, his crooked smile appearing once as the light shined on them. He sighed and rubbed his balding head where the strokes of time separated for only the second time in his eternity.

"You are wise young man. You overcame the falsehood of time and now you will return to your rightful place in the Spirit World. It has been most entertaining helping you along, and I wish you both luck on your journey," he said. Zuko moaned and cracked open his eyes momentarily, just in time to see Chuundu's sleeves wash over Katara's head and then his own. Zuko passed out and as he did, felt his own weight disperse into the wind.

..::-::..

A hooting animal jumped through the brush as Katara began to stir. Her body felt numb and the distant memory of a dark place clouded her thoughts. Once the prickling in her fingers subsided, she pushed herself up and managed to blink her eyes open. All around her, the morning light was shining and the bright green bamboo grove enthralled her shock. Suddenly, she wondered where Zuko was and at that moment, she looked down in surprise to see that he was sleeping right next to her. A deep blush rose to her cheeks but then a soft glimmering memory swept through her mind and she remembered what had happened in Chuundu's domain of time. Zuko's soft resting face warmed her heart as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. She snickered to herself and then laid back down into his arms, carefully as to not wake him up. The animal hooted again and Katara closed her eyes, listening to the slow beat of Zuko's heart. She sighed and pretended to fall asleep. Her muscles were beginning to relax and her body was less stiff than previously. Their white kimonos stood out from the green grass they laid on, but she wasn't worried about staining her clothes. All that mattered was that she was with Zuko.

After a few moments, the morning light distracted Zuko and his eyes fluttered open. A heavy weight was laid out on his chest and he groaned as his hands pushed whatever it was off of him. Katara's head swung abruptly and she rolled away from him a few feet. She grumbled as she pushed herself up. Zuko's shocked expression paralleled her fury as she was getting ready to pummel him.

"Is that how you greet everyone in the mornings?" Katara asked as she crawled towards him with a sadistic smirk on her face. Zuko winced, ready to receive his punishment for his rude behavior. Instead of a smack in the face, Zuko felt her fingers ruffle his hair. The longer she did it, the more force she exerted and then it finally began to hurt and Zuko cried out in pain.

"Stop already!" he said with frustration. She obeyed and sat down next to him. Zuko was about to yell a stream of filthy words at her, but her dazzling smile stopped him. His face relaxed and he sighed as he shook his hair back in place, with no luck. It stuck up in odd directions and didn't stay flat. Katara stood up and Zuko followed her example. She jabbed him slightly in the ribs and pointed at their surroundings. The mixed lofts of grass with square bits of wood were scattered everywhere in the jungle that encompassed them. She took a few steps forwards and brushed her fingers against the pile of hard bamboo shoots that stood tall near her. Many of them were bundled together and sprouted thick leaves at the top.

"This is definitely different from Chuundu's place, don't you think so?" Katara asked Zuko.

He nodded and a slight pink tinge bloomed in his face. Katara smiled and dragged him through the newest destination they had found themselves in. She was in a playful mood and Zuko could tell from her lively laugh. The more they walked through the grove, Zuko started to change his mind about being in the Spirit World. It was actually exciting being with her in the foreign place.

"Why don't we slow down?" Zuko asked suddenly.

Katara caught her breath and nodded. They walked slowly and close to one another. She realized that neither of them was speaking about what had happened. Zuko caught her sighing as Katara scratched her head in puzzlement.

"I just don't understand it though! How did we get here and out of Chuundu's place?" she asked out loud. Zuko stiffened and when she looked up at him curiously, he straightened up and kept his expression still.

"I figured it out. We were supposed to do the opposite of what we had done before," Zuko stated. They walked on ahead and their feet trampled through loose piles of leaves. Katara heard a crunch and winced, not wanting to see what she had stepped on.

"What happened though that was different? I remember that Jet was there… and then it gets a bit fuzzy."

Zuko cleared his throat as he pushed a stalk of bamboo out of the way.

"I realized that I had to do something to get you away from Jet. But then Laia came and distracted me," he said hesitantly.

Katara turned her head the other way and crossed her eyes in anger. She remembered the feeling perfectly.

"That's right. When she came… oh I was just so furious!"

The water-bender kept walking forward but halted when she realized Zuko wasn't following her anymore. She twisted around to face him and saw that a playful smirk was plastered on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Seems like you were jealous."

Katara repulsed and moved back a bit while she slammed her arms down her sides and then brought one back up and out to the side. "Jealous? You've got that all wrong Zuko. How could I be…"

Her eyes widened as Zuko took a few steps closer to her and let his expression grow darker. His lips tightened into a straight unmoving line and he set his eyes on her for a moment.

"Do you understand it now? What had to happen? If you had acted then as you are right now, we would still be trapped with no where to go but in circles," Zuko said with a raspy quiet voice. The branches raked against one another in the jungle as the creatures that stirred made Katara's nerves jump.

"What are you saying Zuko? Are you telling me that you had to tell me those things because you just wanted to get out of there?" she asked him, suddenly enraged.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked away from her as she leaned her chin up.

"No. For once… I was honest with my words," he said. Katara's mouth dropped as he started to walk ahead of her. It took her a moment to recollect herself, but then she sprang forward and ran to join Zuko again. She didn't say anything, but a small smile spread across her face. Zuko noticed her silence and allowed himself to smile slightly before becoming serious once more.

The bamboo stalks started to change their color as they moved onward. Each bundle was becoming darker and less vibrant. Finally, the ground began to shed its grass as the blades withered away. Zuko narrowed his eyes and put his arm in front of Katara as he surveyed a group of deep violet bamboo stalks. Their slits were completely black and a shadowy mist was hovering around it.

"Come on. Let's keep moving," Zuko said quietly. Katara's happiness dropped as she observed the drastic change of the environment. Suddenly, they were no longer in a pleasant looking jungle with exotic bamboo groves, but instead, it seemed like the sickened version of a graveyard. Dried and broken branches laid in tangles and heaps as they passed the shortened lengths of the bamboo. A creature began to chirp, its cry slow and eerie. Katara held onto Zuko's arm as they walked on hesitantly.

"Zuko, should we go back in the other direction? I'm getting a bad feeling about this," she said.

He took a deep breath before analyzing the situation. The feeling of impending danger was growing in his stomach and his feet barely touched the grey ashes of the ground. They took a few more exaggerated steps before stopping completely.

"You're right. We shouldn't keep going in this direction."

Katara nodded and immediately let go of him and turned around. Her jaw dropped as she saw that in every corner, the devastation seemed to never end. Katara looked at the ground in hopes of finding their footprints, but they had disappeared as soon they had made them. She bent down and poked the soft ashen ground with her finger. When Katara lifted it back up, the hole she had made dissolved. Zuko stepped away cautiously, trying to scan his brain for a solution to yet another problem they had encountered.

"Zuko… this is bad. Where are we going to go?" she asked. He put a hand to his head and growled as he flung it out into the air again.

"I don't know, all right? Let me think," he said in aggravation. Katara swallowed her fear and tried probing the earth once again. An inaudible gasp of air soared into her lungs as her hand was swallowed into the ash. Before Zuko could turn around and look at her, the coils of branches near the bottom of the bamboo slithered towards her and grabbed her ankles. A deafening scream of shock jolted Zuko's attention back to Katara. His eyes widened and his heart flung itself forward inside his chest as he saw a group of prickly vines soar out of the ground, wrapped around Katara's wrists. The four groups of wooden vines jerked Katara back and thrust her into the piles of darkened bamboo shoots.

"Katara! Don't move!" Zuko ordered. Her back arched as she tried to pull away from the entanglement, but the more she tried, the less room she had to breathe. Zuko's eyes burned into hers and she stopped struggling at once. The vines snapped from below and rooted her feet into the ground. She moaned as her arms spread out to the sides and her wrists became attached to the wood. Her breath slowed down as the black mist started to circle around her head. Zuko gritted his teeth and snatched his swords from his side. He ran forward and swung them at the hard outer shell of the bamboo trunk Katara was tied to. Katara cried out at the same moment his blades scratched the surface. Zuko recoiled as the beads of sweat trickled down Katara's face. She hung her head and then looked up at him while coughing.

"It hurts… don't do it again," she moaned. Zuko growled angrily and looked around for any signs of a way to help her. He struggled with his decision, but after a few more seconds, the pain seemed to vanish from Katara's face and he stepped up right, putting away his swords. Her eyes drooped, however, and she gasped as the black mist whistled in her ears. Zuko, and everything around her, got lost in a vast empire of blackness in which she was crumbling into. The firebender let his jaw drop as he saw the fog creeping slowly into Katara's eyes.

"Katara! Are you okay?"

"Zuko…. I can't… I can't see anything!" Katara cried out. She whimpered as her numb body began to drift into the world of the ill-stricken bamboo. Her thoughts spun in chaos as a desperate thirst developed in her mouth. A few more seconds passed and Katara gasped as her inner core was invaded by the mist.

"I've finally found some food," a dark voice spoke. Katara flung her head to the sides as Zuko watched in agony. He couldn't stand it anymore and walked up to the tree which was hurting Katara.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt. It's the only way Katara!" Zuko yelled. She heard his voice but saw nothing and then whimpered as she awaited the cruel pain. Zuko stood next to her, breathing heavily as the vines started to tense up once more. He bit his lip and then pulled hard on the vines. They broke in half beneath his strength, but Zuko was propelled back by a shattering cry. Katara's arm fell to her side after it lashed out a stream of darkness towards Zuko.

"Don't come near me again!" she barked. The excruciating pain reared up her arm and into her shoulder. It felt like Zuko had ripped her entire arm off. That was when Katara realized that she had been forged into the bamboo and was now a part of it. Her thoughts spun again and a thought suddenly came to her.

"But it's a part of me too…" she whispered.

She shut her eyes and the darkness became more bearable than before. Katara saw her own world that she was in control of. Katara focused on her breathing and Zuko watched intently as she stood up right against the heavy bark. Her feet were sinking slowly into the ground but she quickly grabbed the bark with her loose arm as another vine came shooting up from the roots. It coiled around her wrists and Katara breathed, relaxing the tension in all of her joints. Her mind searched for her own source of chi that hadn't been used for so long. Surprisingly, she found it almost at once, in the shape of a white stream of light. It was buried underneath a dust cloud and once she brushed that away, the white stream became clearer and began to swirl up into the space of her mind. Katara's eyes opened as she took a deep breath and propelled the chi through her body.

"Spread out into the darkness," Katara chanted. Zuko watched in awe as her wrists and ankles began to glow. The small orbs of light grew and then shot through the branches. The whistling of the shadows died out and extended through the bamboo, illuminating it with a sheer pureness that hadn't been there before. Katara fell away from her imprisonment and Zuko caught her instantly. She gasped and curled her fingers into Zuko's arms as the howling died away. Katara looked back and sat there with a smile of relief on her face. The tall bunch of bamboo was beginning to gain back their color and the ashes were blown away. A hard plate of ground surrounded them as the leaves rustled and were painted a dazzling ivory. Zuko looked down at Katara who was still sitting next to him.

"Did I do that?" Katara asked in disbelief.

Zuko stood up and helped Katara do so as well. "I don't know how, but you did."

The air's scent became light and fresh as the atmosphere became less burdensome. The heaviness faded and Katara perked her shoulders up as she took a deep breath of air, the pain and darkness gone. She looked at Zuko and smiled.

"I'm glad you helped me," she said.

Zuko looked away with a frown. "But I attacked you."

"You didn't know it would happen like that. Besides, it's over now."

The two of them turned around and gazed at the bamboo as a hole immerged and grew. A white circle of light spread out as a head of pasty hair came flying forwards. Zuko and Katara stepped away from each other as the creature sprang through the air and somersaulted. Katara gasped and fell to her knees. Zuko saw the hole close up, rolled his eyes and moaned.

"Phft, what is this… phftt… is this ash?" Ryuu exclaimed in disbelief. She stuck her tongue out and wiped it down with her fingers repetitively. Katara's smile grew as she suddenly squeezed the treefly into her embrace. Ryuu's white hair stood on its end and her wings fluttered instantly, not expecting to be attacked right after coming through the portal.

"I don't believe it! Ryuu! You found your way back to us!" Katara exclaimed in joy. Ryuu realized who was hugging her and all four arms wrapped themselves around the woman automatically.

"Katara! My friend! I missed you so much! You have no idea what I…"

Ryuu's perky cheer dissolved as she hovered away from Katara's confused expression. Zuko eyed the treefly curiously, not knowing if they should trust any creature that crept out of the cursed stalk of bamboo. Katara reached out a hand to the treefly, but her violet eyes cast sad shadows on her cheeks as her head hung low.

"Ryuu… what happened to you once you left us?" Katara asked softly.

She wiped her dirty cheek and straightened out her silvery gown. Ryuu floated around Zuko's head and he raised his eyebrow in thought. The treefly shook her head sadly as she observed the man.

"He doesn't trust me. Maybe I shouldn't tell you two. It's not like he'd believe me anyways," Ryuu said with sarcasm. Katara opened her mouth and then crossed her eyes as she pointed at Zuko.

"Zuko! Stop looking at Ryuu like that!" Katara demanded. He sighed and ruffled his hair as he let go of his suspicions.

"Fine. Tell us what happened."

Ryuu's eyes opened wide as her skin tightened. She shook her head violently and a golden mist fell from her wings onto the ground.

"No, we can't talk here! Follow me!" Ryuu said quickly. Katara nodded with determination and dragged Zuko along as they ran after the flying form of the treefly. Her orbs of light were flickering on and off and as Katara ran, she realized something terrible must have happened to the treefly. They jumped over piles of loose vines and dodged branches that were sticking out. The smell of dense marsh lands was filling up Zuko's nostrils and his head rolled around slightly. Katara tugged on him and he shook his head quickly.

"How much farther?" he called out to Ryuu.

"We're getting close!" she called back as she flew up higher, her wings batting against the leaves that rustled around her. They had left the bamboo grove; only a few stalks remained, and the ground beneath them wasn't stiff any longer. It turned into a soft spongy field of dirty orange soil. The daylight they had awoken to was beginning to stream through the treetops now and Katara squinted to see that there were tall bonsais growing in the distance. Zuko noticed this as well and raised his eyebrows in astonishment. Ryuu floated down towards them and folded her bottom arms as the others pointed to the distance.

"That's where you'll be headed now. But first, let's rest here."

A group of grey round stumps blossomed from the strange ginger ground. Zuko prodded one on its side and it flapped its ends up and down slowly before settling down. Ryuu managed to chuckle as she covered her smile. Katara sat down on one of them gently and bounced up and down slightly as the squishy fluid beneath her circled inside of the odd plant.

"Sit down Zuko. It's not going to attack you," Ryuu said confidently.

"I don't need to sit down to hear what you have to say," Zuko stated. She shrugged and flew around in a few circles.

"Suit yourself. Katara, are you comfortable?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes I am… Ryuu? What happened…" Katara asked quietly. The treefly frowned and looked up at the leaves that fluttered like an open net. Gazing back at Zuko, she recalled the time when the three of them got separated.

"I was taken to a distant part of the Spirit World that I haven't been to before. Actually, I've known about it but I always avoided it for a reason. The dark shadows are something I've dealt with many times. When I got lost, they attacked me and I had a hard time fighting them off. I was surprised they had grown so strong but then, I witnessed a horrible event! The deadest part of the Spirit World was turning inside out! The sky was turning all these deep shades of red and… I ran away. I wanted to find you two so I could tell you!"

Ryuu panted for breath after she finished. Zuko's distrusting look faded and he let his arms drop to his side as he contemplated the new information. "Did they hurt you a lot?"

The treefly jumped slightly at his sincerity. Katara's eyes softened as a faint tinge crept onto Ryuu's face. She folded her arms as she landed down to the ground with her rounded legs.

"No they didn't! I didn't let them get me!" The treefly shivered as the memory replayed itself in her mind. Katara put a hand on her shoulder and brushed her fingers through her white hair. Ryuu sniffed and wiped under her nose with the back of her hand.

"Actually… I was lucky. They went away suddenly, and I don't know why."

There was a small gap of silence as the croaking bellowed in the forest. Katara turned quickly but Ryuu shook her head.

"It's all right. There are some creatures in the Spirit World that can do you no harm," she explained. Zuko craned his neck in the direction of the noise and then looked back at Ryuu.

"So then why did we have to come here to talk?" he asked her.

Ryuu smiled slyly as she jumped up and then landed on one of the mushroom shaped plants. "This is a place of spiritual cleanliness, believe it or not! Those who take a rest here are fully restored and ready to go after a few minutes! Besides… I didn't like how that area felt back there! It made me shiver," Ryuu said. The treefly caught Zuko and Katara glancing at each glumly and at once she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's this? I sense a secret alliance brewing! Did something happen to you too?" she asked curiously.

Katara sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Well, first, we found our way to the Spirit of Time…"

Ryuu gasped and clasped her head with her hands as her eyes bulged. "And you made it out of there?" she asked in amazement. Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled at Katara momentarily. Ryuu saw the spark in Katara's eyes and turned around quickly to see what the big deal was. Zuko's face immediately turned solemn and he gave the treefly a quizzical look.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Zuko asked in response. Ryuu scoffed and turned back to Katara.

"Yes… we managed to get out of there by forcing a different outcome for the future…" Ryuu raised her eyebrow and scratched the side of her face in confusion. "It's a long story, but when we woke up, we were in that bamboo grove. I think Chuundu transported us there, but I don't know why. Then, the bamboos started to change color, they became darker…"

"And they attacked Katara. What is this place anyways? When you die and go to the Spirit World, do you have to try and not die again? It's illogical," Zuko said. Ryuu and Katara hesitantly smiled and Zuko shook his head while exhaling.

"But you're all right now?" Ryuu asked.

"It's only because… well… I'm not exactly sure myself but…"

A harsh breeze nestled in between the three and Katara closed her eyes for a moment. Zuko shielded his head with his arm and Ryuu clung to Katara's feet before she was blown away. The leaves rushed against one another in a flurry of excited whispers. The air became damp in Katara's throat as she blinked towards the outside of the colorful area they were resting in. She gasped as a familiar looking woman stood against a lean tree with no branches. Her arms fell to her sides and her head hung low. The woman's black hair draped in front of her face and Katara saw a glinting black eye staring directly at her through the fine strands.

"Katara…"

Zuko turned to face the woman as the wind settled down. His eyes widened as Katara ran to the woman and helped her stand up before she slid to the ground.

"Kyoko!" Katara exclaimed. Ryuu noticed the woman as well and a broad smile appeared on her face. She flew after Katara as the water bender started to help Kyoko stand up. The dark circles under her eyes drooped and Katara's own eyes started to fill up with tears as she saw the pain the woman had endured. "Are you all right?"

Her white kimono was stained at her side but Katara brushed her finger on the fabric unintentionally, and the tufts of dark color floated into the air and disappeared. She stared in shock and then looked up to see that Kyoko was smirking and giving Ryuu a secret handshake. Katara stepped back and bumped into Zuko. He looked down at her and whispered into her ear.

"Looks like they know each other," he said. Another duplicate came out from behind a tree and bowed her head so that her hair was hanging low just like Kyoko's. "That's Aya right?" Katara nodded and Zuko stepped forward as Ryuu chattered away with Kyoko. She fluttered her wings and gave a high five to a suppressed Aya who smiled meekly.

"I haven't seen you two in so long! How've you been…"

"Were you attacked?" Zuko asked, interrupting Ryuu's conversation. Kyoko's eyes buzzed with anticipation and then a smile appeared on her face as she squinted and waved a hand at Zuko.

"I'm fine. It was just a little scratch but Katara healed me," she said. Katara gasped and then narrowed her eyes disbelievingly. Ryuu fluttered around nervously as she led Aya to sit on one of the grey seats. Zuko crossed his arms as Katara walked up next to him.

"How could I have done that? I can't waterbend in the Spirit World!" she exclaimed. Kyoko shared a quiet glance with her friend and then sighed as her smile disappeared. Her face dragged out as she pushed her hair behind her ears. Kyoko took a deep breath and found a seat near Aya. The older one who was with Ryuu spoke next.

"It's true. We were attacked. They're called the Yizun. Dark shadows overpower the balance of light particles and they become alive, draining energy to become even greater in power."

Zuko's eyes broadened as he listened intently to what the calmer of the two was saying. He trusted Aya more than he did Kyoko just because she seemed more stable, but the new information he had received gave him a feeling that maybe something would come out of their troubles.

"Is that what attacked us before? And did the Yizun attack Ryuu?" he asked her. Aya sighed and looked down at the mustard colored ground. Her toes touched the spongy material for a moment and then she looked up.

"Yes. Times have changed in the Spirit World. The Yizun are growing larger in number and no one can do much about the situation," Aya said.

"No one, except you," Kyoko added. Katara leaned forward slightly and Zuko blinked, not believing he heard right. "In the Spirit World, there are creatures that walk around aimlessly, but more in number are souls, the minds of people who have died. Our chi is gone though, so we can't do anything but exist in this place. The two of you are special because you still have chi flowing through your bodies. Although you can't bend because of the unique properties of the Spirit World, there are other ways you can use your chi here. Some thought it might be possible for humans to come and help us. It's been talked about since the Yizun have began their attacks on souls as well as creatures."

Katara looked down at her hands and touched her fingers together slightly. She recalled what had happened when she calmed down and decided to find herself and her source of chi. Zuko gazed down at her face and saw that she wasn't as shocked as he was. He grumbled and narrowed his eyes. Another situation had come about, and he didn't know what his role was. So far, he hadn't accomplished anything. Katara had done most of the hard work, even though he said he would protect her.

"That's why you've encountered beings that know of your purpose in the Spirit World. The Spirits aren't allowed to use their powers to change the way of this world. It's always been an equal balance of light and dark, because those are the two elements behind every particle. Push and pull, as they say," Aya said somewhat cheerfully. "That's why we all need you to help fight."

Katara clenched her fists and stared at Aya and Kyoko deeply. Zuko huffed angrily and looked away. Kyoko raised her eyebrow as her straight black hair fell in front of her face once again.

"Is there a problem, Zuko?" she asked.

He turned towards her and squinted. "How are we supposed to fight if we don't know how to use our chi like you said only we could do?"

Katara shifted uneasily and looked at Zuko from the side.

"Actually, Zuko, I think I know how we can fight. I did it when the bamboo was going to drain me of my power," she said.

For a moment, Zuko looked at Katara and despise grew within him. Since he could remember, she had been outwitting him in every aspect of his life. Even though he knew he couldn't blame her for that, Zuko couldn't stand being so worthless.

"Well then, maybe you can fight on your own! You don't need me if you can do it by yourself already!" he yelled. Aya and Kyoko shared an uneasy glance as they stood up slowly. Katara dropped her jaw and threw her hands up in the air.

"You're being so stupid, Zuko! I need you to help me! I can't do it by myself. You were the one that said we should work together! What's gotten into you?" Katara asked, her voice echoing the hurt he had caused her pride. He hadn't acted this way for a long time.

"No, you don't need to say those things. I know when I'm not needed. Why don't you just go fight off the Yizun, and come find me when you're done so that we can go back? You can do it by yourself, so go!" he yelled.

Katara's eyes itched from the water that began to slide around her eyes. She pursed her lips together and folded her arms authoritatively.

"Fine! I'll do it! If you're going to be a jerk, then that's all right by me. Come on Ryuu, we're going to head straight like you said we should. Zuko, just stay here where I can find you again. It's not going to be my fault that you were so stubborn and selfish!" Katara's voice rang in his ears as she stomped away angrily through the marsh land. Ahead of her was the field of normal grass and strangely tall bonsais. As soon as Katara stepped out of the purified area, she felt the heaviness weigh down on her shoulders again. The trees were sparse and the light was shining dimly again.

Zuko watched her leave and he muttered to himself as his eyes crossed.

"She'll be back. She won't leave me," he said. Zuko saw Ryuu's pained expression as she twisted around and waved at him. She left the area as well and then Zuko sighed and stretched his arms out. He looked from side to side and then realized that Aya and Kyoko weren't there any longer. A sudden strike of nervousness spread through his body and his legs gave way as Zuko fell down onto the smooth grey plant. He winced and then felt a shock from his bosom. Zuko moaned and rubbed his backside as his vision went blank.

"I can't believe he said those things! How could he, after all we've been through?" Katara asked the treefly.

"In general, men are like that, right?"

"I guess… but still. He had no reason to make assumptions like that. I never say that I can do things by myself, and doesn't he realize that there are lots of Yizun lurking around? I can't do it by myself…" Katara's words drifted away as she turned her head around. The place where they had rested was no longer visible and she bit her lip anxiously.

"Is it okay to leave him there?" she asked Ryuu.

"Of course. It's the purified area where not even the Yizun can enter. There's a mystical power guarding it and no evil being can enter," Ryuu said reassuringly.

Katara sighed and walked on further. The orange glow in the sky was growing darker and the bonsais stood stiffly in place, rooted to the ground and the grass that surrounded their crooked trunks. The Spirit World was full of twists and surprises, but Katara wasn't prepared for the next one she was about to encounter. As she blinked, Katara thought she saw a village up ahead of her. Ryuu didn't seem disturbed, but it was the first time Katara had seen anything like it in the time she had been there.

"Uh, Ryuu? Do you see those souls up ahead, or is it just me?" she asked hesitantly. There were men and women of all ages covered in white kimonos just like she was, but their translucent glow was just like that of Aya and Kyoko's. A small roof like tent was propped up on one trunk of a bonsai and it stretched out for a hundred meters or so. There were colorful silk ribbons floating around in the air as the souls sat around at tables, laughing and pointing at one or the other. Entranced, Katara moved forward more quickly than before. Ryuu fluttered her wings and smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I see it! I didn't have time to tell you, but there are gatherings like this one in the Spirit World for souls. It's sort of like a reunion, except not many know each other because the Spirit World is so huge and there are so many souls," she explained. Katara's blue eyes lit up with excitement as she approached the corner of the tent like atmosphere. The sky was lustrous like a sunset and the buzz of human noise awakened her body, each hair perked up, listening to what was happening around her. Ryuu saw someone she recognized and zoomed off, leaving Katara alone. Katara hugged herself and hunched her shoulders momentarily. When she felt a hand touch her, she jumped and backed away.

Back in the area where Zuko had fallen unconscious, his thoughts were buzzing and he was beginning to see more clearly. A familiar hushed pair of feminine voices rang through his ears as he was waking up.

"Things are not as they seem. Beware of those you can trust, and trust those you don't want to. Danger lurks and no one is safe," the voices said in unison. Zuko sat up right and panted as he looked around to find himself completely alone. Katara hadn't come back and the light was growing darker. He stood up groggily and ran through the barrier immediately. He took sharp breaths and ran forward, knowing that he had to find Katara quickly.

Katara blinked and her lips parted slightly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," a young man said. Katara's heart sped up and her face became flushed as he showed off his handsome white smile. His amber eyes seemed to be alive and were sparkling with a sincere passion for life. He wore a white kimono like the rest of them, but she could tell that he was built well, most likely from working so hard during his past life. His jaw was fine cut and his chin was lined with short hairs. The man's black hair was pulled back into a top knot like those the Fire Nation men wore.

"It's… it's all right! I shouldn't have reacted that way, I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck before taking Katara's hand in his. He stared into her eyes and mesmerized her with his own. When his eyelashes swooped down, Katara's heart jumped. He picked her hand closer to his face and kissed it gently. The man stood up right again and let go of Katara's hand, but it stayed in its place, hovering away from her body.

"My name is Lu Ten. It's a pleasure to meet a lovely young woman such as yourself," he said politely. Katara's cheeks burned and she finally took her hand back. His presence seemed so lively and warm, that she didn't think twice about who he had been in his previous life. She smiled back at him and placed her hands behind her.

"My name is Katara. It's a pleasure to meet you as well," she replied.

Lu Ten looked around for an open spot to sit and he extended his arm for her to loop hers around. "Would you care to join me for a dance?" he asked her shyly. Katara backed away slightly but then took two large steps forward with a giddy smile. All thoughts of Zuko's rudeness had been erased for the moment.

The firebender who had frantically run along the same path Katara had taken a few minutes before, spotted the tent and saw Katara's excited face at the corner. She was talking to some stranger and not knowing what the gala was about, he ran even faster. In a matter of seconds, just as Katara was about to wrap her arm around the man's, he jumped into the glowing light that was under the tent. Katara gasped at his sudden appearance, and in the process clung to Lu Ten's arm. Zuko panted heavily and after a few seconds brought himself up straight.

"Zuko! What are you doing here?" Katara asked incredulously. Lu Ten's ears perked up at the name and he turned to face him in awe.

"Zuko, is that really you?" Lu Ten asked.

The voice sounded strangely familiar, and as soon as Zuko looked at the man more closely, his stomach scrunched inside of his body and his eyes widened.

"Lu Ten?"

Katara had lost her initial glow of happiness as the confusion and abruptness of Zuko's arrival began to settle in. She let go of Lu Ten's arm as the two men looked up and down each other.

"Cousin Zuko! It is truly you! It's been so long since we have seen each other! But you are so young still… has the war…"

Zuko was in a state of utter shock. His cousin, who had died during the early years of his life, was standing before him, in the form of a deceased soul. Zuko's brain jump started and he stopped gawking once he realized what he was doing.

"No… I'm not… gone yet from the world… actually, I'm still alive and well… it's complicated…" Zuko managed to sputter out.

"That's splendid news then! I'm not sure how you have come here, but it must be an exciting tale! It must wait, however. I promised this young lady a seat at a dance," Lu Ten stated and then smiled warmly. Katara eyed Zuko suspiciously and then folded her arms while she glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Zuko narrowed his gaze and remembered what the voices had told him. He shouldn't trust those who he would find to be trustworthy. Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist and dragged her away from his cousin. Lu Ten's smile wavered as he looked at the two of them questionably.

"Zuko, is there a problem?" he asked. Katara grumbled angrily and pushed Zuko's grip away. She stood there, full of hatred.

"Katara, we can't stay here. There's danger and…"

"What danger Zuko? Ryuu said that this is a normal gathering for parted souls! Why would I have to leave here if there's nothing that will attack me?" she asked. Zuko's uncertain gaze rested on his cousin's face as his heart flickered apprehensively inside his chest.

"I just know that there's someone who isn't trustworthy here. Don't ask me how I know, I just do," Zuko stated. Katara mocked a laugh and stepped closer to Lu Ten. She folded her arm with his and looked back at Zuko.

"Lu Ten is here to protect me," she said bitterly.

Zuko clenched his fists and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry, but I don't trust you, cousin."

Katara's eyes widened along with her mouth and then she glared at Zuko.

"Zuko! Apologize to Lu Ten right now!" she hissed through her teeth. Lu Ten looked from Katara to Zuko timidly and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's all right, Katara. I'm sure my cousin has his reasons. After all, he's been through a lot and he might have changed his mind about the Fire Nation and its people, even me, his own family," Lu Ten added. Katara's disgust for Zuko at that moment doubled. She couldn't understand at all how Zuko could be so cold-hearted.

"Leave."

Zuko looked at Katara in disbelief. Her resolve was firm and she didn't waver even the slightest bit. A soft breeze rustled Zuko's hair and he exhaled sorrowfully.

"All right. I'll leave," he said quietly. The air on Katara's neck pricked her skin and as Zuko turned away, something inside of her longed to reach out to him, to tell him to not leave her, but Lu Ten looked at her and her thoughts became buried in the back of her mind.

"Shall we proceed then? Another round is about to start," he said enthusiastically. Suddenly, Katara found herself entranced once again by Lu Ten's gracious personality. He was no where near as demanding and rude as Zuko was. With a joyous smile, Katara nodded, and the two of them walked into the charming atmosphere where the celebrations never ended.

* * *

**A/N:** YES!!! I've finally gotten this done and up! I really am excited about it so much!! It took so long to write... well, it just took a while before I got to writing it up! most of it was written yesterday I really liked how this chapter came about... the beginning might have been slightly weak, but the ending... oh... I just _love_ these kinds of twists, huh?? 

that being said, please please please review!! I know lots of you read this, but I never get the chance to know who, except for my awesome friends who always do!! Besides, half of the fun for me is writing, and then the rest is talking with you guys!! So please leave a comment, whatever it may be!! I'll be sure to respond, if that's what you're wondering...

one thing I'd like to mention- the "dance" that someone was talking about isn't what you think it is... hehe, something a little different I guess for **? of the ch.** I'll ask: what do you like more- the spirits or the souls they encounter?? (remember, how you answer might affect how I write the rest of the fic! or bits of it anyways)

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!! (and soo sorry for the wait!)

-Monika-


	15. A Crisp Shining Light

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 15- A Crisp Shining Light

_"And remember, no matter where you go, there you are. Confucius"_

..::-::..

The chatting laughter bubbled around Katara's face. She walked forward, her toes daintily touching the soft grass. A couple of children were jumping up, trying to reach the glimmering ribbons floating through the air. Men sat with their arms around women, and at each table, a ring of cups were placed randomly. Katara let her face show her enjoyment as they walked through the tent and finally sat down at a table. Lu Ten spread his arm out in front of her like a fan and she accepted the offer with a bow of her head. Katara was seated and sighed happily. Her host sat down next to her and began to drum his fingers on the table.

"I'm sorry about the way my cousin behaved just now," Lu Ten said. He looked down at the cup placed before him and then glanced up at Katara. She saw the familiar pair of golden eyes in his face and shivered as the relation between them finally dawned on her.

"You don't need to apologize for Zuko. He's just being foolish as always," Katara muttered. Lu Ten discerned the frustration in her voice and inclined his head while the festivities roared on in unified clapping.

"If I might so imply, is there a deep relationship between the both of you? It seems like you and he quarrel as if…"

A deep blush rose to her face at the intended meaning of his words. His face became burdened as the topic of discussion strummed a heavy note over their heads.

"No! Zuko and I… don't think that, please. You see, we both ended up in the Spirit World by accident. Since then, we've been traveling together, but it's just because we need to find a way back. That's all there is to it. A while back he said something he shouldn't have said, and that's why I'm fed up with him. Being around someone else is actually refreshing," Katara said, and smiled.

Lu Ten's lips twitched into a cautious smile as he realized her words rang true in his mind.

"All right then! Do you suppose we should have a drink? It's really splendid once you try," he said with enthusiasm. Katara opened her eyes wide as he grabbed for one of the cups and put one in her hand as well. A child ran past hooting with laughter and holding onto a cup while waving it in the air.

"But I thought that we aren't supposed to drink in the Spirit World!" Katara exclaimed.

For the first time, Lu Ten's smile was genuinely warm and Katara couldn't help but lose herself in his gaze. He steadied the cup into the air, his arm slowly reaching upward where the ribbons floated with careless ease.

"It's not the same as on Earth. Just watch and you'll see," he said. Lu Ten stood up and waited a few minutes until he found the perfect red strand. He licked his lips in concentration and then his fingers sprang through the air like a clamping jaw. They snatched the ribbon as it struggled to become loose. Katara watched in curious anticipation as the ribbon was jammed into the cup. A mysterious light shined from it and then the ribbon ceased its movement. Her jaw dropped as a foaming bubbles rose into the air. They bobbed back and forth in front of her face until they popped and caused her to recoil.

"The fun just begins!" Lu Ten said as Katara started laughing giddily. The bubbles were floating all around her now and the effect they had on her was noticeable. Lu Ten smiled to himself, knowing that he made her forget about her troubles.

"What just happened? How did it happen? Oh, I don't even care anymore… this is… too fun!" she exclaimed with an uncommon carefree nature. She swayed slightly and hiccupped as Lu Ten sat back down. He handed her the cup so that she could look inside.

"The ribbons make it all happen. They might seem like floating pieces of color, but they hold inside of them the power to make anyone blissful. It's the capturing of their dance that causes them to release tiny forms of their energy, thus making the bubbles!" Lu Ten said with his hands spread apart. Katara held the cup to her face and she stared inside its cavernous foam dramatically as if something was going to happen next. Even though she was expecting it, Katara jumped up in her seat as the ribbon sprang back to life and swerved around her head before rejoining its comrades.

Katara clapped to the rhythm of the intricate spins and twirls that the blurs of green, oceanic blue and magenta displayed. "So this is what you meant when you asked me to join you for a dance?" Katara asked. Lu Ten nodded and took the cup away from Katara. He started hiccupping as well and laughed amidst it all. Suddenly, the bubbles all popped and Katara blinked a few times, as if she was just realizing where she was.

"Why aren't there anymore bubbles?" she asked with disappointment.

"That's all that one ribbon could make for now. But that's because they need to store up for their song."

Katara turned her head and her hair swished along with her amusement.

"They can sing too? Things just keep getting stranger here, but I'd love to hear it! Is it some special trick?" she probed.

Lu Ten just smiled and his eyes widened slightly as a couple strode over to their table. The man wore the white robe with a sash around his torso and head, covering his forehead so much that his green eyes were barely visible. The woman next to him was as old as they were, but slightly younger. Her face was stricken with the signs of a past death that had harmed her greatly, but her flowing garments bred their elegance into her presence. Katara turned her head and acknowledged their new guests with a small gasp.

"It's no trick, it's a talent," the man said. The woman smiled gently and placed her hand to her chin as the veil around her shoulders slid down to her elbow. Katara smiled as the friendly couple sat down across them at the table. Lu Ten bowed his head slightly and Katara mimicked him quickly thereafter.

"Katara, I'd like to introduce you to my great friends, Okun and Tani. Okun might say it's a talent, but I'd like to consider it a form of the great arts! I learned from a master as the time went by," Lu Ten explained. Tani rolled her eyes and laughed as the lines in her face showed a deep crease under her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Katara. We've seen Lu Ten do it more times than we can count and it's nothing that great," she said. Okun looked at his sister and nodded.

"It's nothing special, like Tani said."

Katara looked up at Lu Ten, whose face was fading away. She gasped as the translucence slithered into his once unsullied eyes. Quickly, Katara put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her with surprise.

"I don't care what they say! I want you to make the ribbons sing!" she said encouragingly. Lu Ten's fading frame became vibrant once again as he puffed out his chest and beamed at his old friends.

"It seems like your words didn't affect Katara's judgment of my talent. I will make them sing a most glorious song, just for her," he said and then winked at the waterbender. Katara blushed and watched with admiration as Lu Ten stood up and cleared his throat. He concentrated on the coiling silk dancing above him and then found a match. His hands quickly jumped through the entangled web of colors and snatched a red and blue ribbon by its tail. They each struggled separately to become free of their new commander's grasp. The red one pulled itself forward but Lu Ten didn't let it go, whereas the blue ribbon slithered around Lu Ten's clamped right fist, trying to find a route of escape. With one quick blow, the two ribbons froze as their wielder's palms left no room to breathe. Katara gasped as his clasped hands slammed down onto the table. The souls around them were beginning to pay attention to the commotion Lu Ten was making. He breathed heavily as a strand of loose hair fell onto his forehead. The struggle was over and he took a deep breath before continuing.

Tani smiled to herself and exchanged looks of excitement with Katara and Okun. Katara's heart started to pound in her chest abruptly, and a distant feeling of foreboding overcame her. She looked up into Lu Ten's face as the beads of sweat trickled down from his wet brow. The level of concentration was rising as his fingers stroked the ribbons into each other. Each hue melted beneath the pressure and a plum stream of color seeped into the cloth. A solid circle had formed around the table as souls eagerly awaited the song.

"Here it comes…" Okun said quietly with anticipation.

Katara had never heard anything like it. Entranced, every sound other than that of the chiming echoes expelling from the ribbons, disappeared without a trace. The two ribbons had become one violet hued strand and as they rose into the air, the wisps of a melancholy song strung the air with heaviness. Katara's eyes filled with tears, droplets of sorrow she hadn't let out for some time. But her sadness was only because of the magic the song wielded. Somewhere inside of her mind, Katara felt a nagging presence trying to escape just as the ribbons had done so. There was no luck, because as the last note hung in the air, shrill and low, Katara had already succumbed to the music and forgot its warning of the consequences danger holds.

The crowd surrounding the table dispersed immediately as the ribbons faded back into their original colors and the song ended. Tani held Lu Ten's gaze as he shivered, his face blank and caught up in thought. He sat down and took a deep breath. Katara looked at Okun, who shared the same confused look as his sister.

"So, what did you think, Katara?" Lu Ten asked as he twisted his head in her direction. She forced a smile on her face and nodded rapidly.

"It was a beautiful performance! I never knew that kind of talent was possible," she said.

Tani observed her friend and decided against her initial thoughts. She had seen Lu Ten perform numerous times, but what she just witnessed was something unique. The intensity when he was touching the ribbons was unnatural to his performance. He used to make a song with ease, but this time, it seemed like there was something wrong with either him or the ribbons. Okun squeezed his hand underneath the table and she looked at him with a tiny smile. His reassurance eased her troubled heart and she accepted whatever had just happened.

"Thank you ever so much, Katara. Your praise is worth more than you imagine," Lu Ten responded.

Tani sighed and twirled the ends of her hair between her forefingers. "He's never cared so much about praise before. Tell me Katara, what makes you so special?" she asked teasingly. Katara laughed sheepishly and shrugged.

"I guess it's because I'm not… er… from around here…" Katara replied. Okun raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well said… so if you're not from around here, where are you from? How did you end up among us?" Okun asked.

Katara shifted nervously as they all suddenly stared at her for an answer. The thought of why she was there sprang into her mind, and the image of Zuko's scarred face blurred everyone else out. Lu Ten snapped his fingers in front of her face and she stirred.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was just thinking about…" Tani gave a nod to motion Katara further. "I was thinking about this person I came with. His name is Zuko." The words quickly slipped out and it was like a wave of tension washed out of her. With the feeling of not lying to herself anymore, Katara wanted to erase the confusion on Okun and Tani's faces.

"He's a… travel companion who has helped me out when I needed him but, just recently he said some awful things to me," Katara stated, her voice a tiny whisper. Lu Ten sighed and rubbed her shoulder.

"This man Katara is speaking of, unfortunately, is my cousin from my past life. I never thought he would become so impolite," Lu Ten added. Tani saw the affection seeping from Lu Ten's eyes as he gazed at Katara sympathetically. She held her tongue and regretted saying anything about it. Obviously, there was a connection between Zuko and Katara, but it was severed. Most likely, Lu Ten had added to the mountain of problems. Okun sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what I think you should do Katara? Go find him and give him a punch or two. That's what he deserves if he caused you some trouble! Tani always punishes me if I misbehave," he said, and cringed when he smiled at his older sister. Tani laughed and nodded.

"That's right! Just go find him and slap him a few times so he understands. Sometimes, it works even better than an apology," Tani said. Katara's eyes glowed with renewed hope for finding a way back. If she had Zuko by her side again, they could continue trying to finding an exit to the world of the dead. Seeing the hope spreading through Katara's aura, Lu Ten bit his lip as his eyes darted around the group.

"Maybe you're right…"

"Wait, Katara! What will abuse do but cause more problems? Zuko hasn't matured, so it seems, and what he had said must have hurt you emotionally. He must apology and come find you first," Lu Ten insisted. Katara turned to him as his words sunk into her mind. They replaced the steady flow of encouragement and plucked out her willingness to find Zuko again.

"No… Lu Ten is right. I can't go find Zuko. If he wants to apologize for being smug, then it's up to him. If he doesn't need me, then I don't need him. I've got my own friends," Katara said with a bright smile. Tani hummed to herself and clicked her tongue.

"That's a rather difficult man. I still say it's better to deal with him by giving him a quick blow to the jaw and then…"

Her face suddenly went still as her jaw shut close tightly. Her eyes disappeared into her head and Okun's mouth dropped open. He shook her violently, trying to get her out of the relapse. Katara's shoulders felt the heaviness of the atmosphere as once again, the previous feeling returned. Seeing the difference in Tani from the moment before and now, Katara wasn't sure if she should be with these people. Lu Ten's eyes narrowed as Tani's fingers started gripping onto the table tightly. He took Katara by the hand and they stood up together.

"What's going on?" Katara asked frantically. Most of the souls around them were gone and it was then that Katara remembered someone. Ryuu wasn't with them, and she couldn't see her anywhere. She became cradled and felt a sharp jab in her upper arms as Lu Ten dragged her away from the table. "Lu Ten! Tell me what's going on!" Katara screamed, terror seizing her throat so that her voice became silenced. She was among souls, the people of the past, the beings that lived on after life, but with the hollowness inside of them still buried, trying to escape. Her heart raced as she looked into Lu Ten's eyes. The gold sparks were gone and instead, she saw shriveled gaps of color.

"Tani is experiencing a relapse. Souls go through this on occasion when remembering something from their past," Lu Ten explained quickly.

"What was so horrible about her past?" Katara asked, but before she could stop herself, one look at the woman and she could interpret it herself. Lu Ten clung onto Katara even harder and spun her around so she wouldn't see the agony the woman was facing.

"Tani was a woman living at the edge of Ba Sing Se with her brother, Okun. On the day that my squad infiltrated the wall, they were gathering herbs for their ill grandfather. We found them, and my men captured them without hesitation. Okun was brave, but he let the Fire Nation take his life without a fight. He was the first to go." He took a slight pause and continued, his eyes shady and deep with the impressions of the past. "Tani had resisted and one of my men decided that her death be filled with… torture. It was at that moment I felt the world closing in on me. For what purpose was the Fire Nation conquering lands and taking away innocent lives? I watched helplessly as my commander strode over to the woman, grabbed her by the ends of her hair and beat her to death. At the last moment I tried to stop them… I could no longer just stand there watching. But I was too late. I died with honor, as I always believed I would."

Katara shivered as the grumbles of a distant storm rippled through the air and into her conscious mind. The Spirit World was tuned out as soon as she had entered the pavilion and its protection. She had tried to escape her problems, but by becoming lured like a fly to a light, the glamour seemed so real she couldn't help but be spellbound. With the truth out in the open, the glowing atmosphere faded into the nightmare it really was. She shook her head and swallowed hard as she clung onto Lu Ten's outfit. Okun was spewing words at his sister to try and stop her from destroying what little was left of her.

"It's so cruel. Why did that have to happen? I always thought that with the war over, I wouldn't have to face anything like this again. There's too much death everywhere… there's too much…" Katara's voice vanished as her eyes widened. Death lingered everywhere, and at that moment, she was clinging onto it for life. Her impulse was to pull away from the deceased being, but she had already become immobile. The screams echoed into her head and Lu Ten looked down at her dryly, his face suddenly becoming as solid and immovable as a wall.

..::-::..

After walking back down the path of grains and rocks, Zuko's feet ached and shot needles of pain up his legs as he kept going forward. There was nothing he could do but keep his future ahead of him, where no one could harm it. If he went back and tried to reconcile matters with Katara, his cousin would without a doubt try to use Katara against him. From the moment Zuko saw him, he knew that something was different. It wasn't even the chilling lights and ribbons that danced about in the air, but just the area itself was a destined chamber of burden. A rumble of thunder made Zuko stop and turn around to look, something he had not done since he left Katara with Lu Ten.

A storm was indeed coming from where the tent like apparition was in place. His heartbeat thudded angrily against his chest, the knots in his arms tightening. A part of Zuko desperately yearned to go back and get Katara out of there, but the slap of rejection still stung on his bruised ego. He hadn't meant to upset Katara, but what he had said was somewhat true. She didn't need him to get by. Katara always relied on herself and even helped Zuko more than he helped her. It shouldn't have mattered, but at the moment, the feeling of worthlessness was seeping into his thoughts like a weight that was dropped onto the ground. The hole grew even more when Katara had told him that Lu Ten would protect her if anything happened. He knew that Lu Ten wouldn't, but the fact that she had trusted his cousin over himself was like saying he wasn't needed. His father had said it best; Zuko was lucky to even be born. What his purpose? Zuko never knew the answer to that question. It was what he had been searching for all along.

The forest was becoming denser as Zuko traveled further into the entwining gloom. All around him, the leaves sagged and branches hung like limp string among the vast capacity of space that was sprawled before him. Unlike the forests on Earth, in the Spirit World, they were filled with webs foliage possible. The ground was just barely visible among the crawling vines and pointed grass, which became impressed once Zuko took a step forward. Each step became heavier than the last, as Zuko's pace slowed down. He took a deep sigh and then screamed with so much electricity that the sky above the forest shook with violent rage. It echoed into his heart and he clenched his fists as his scar curled beneath the dead skin on his face.

"Why do I exist? What purpose am I suppose to serve? Am I a meaningless creature created to be exiled into shame, pain and suffering?"

Zuko released the tension and breathed heavily as his eyes darted around. No one was there, but yet the flora started to sway from side to side as if someone was brushing the wind back and forth. This only occurred in the circular area that lay directly before him. Zuko blinked and narrowed his eyes as a soft whisper and giggle became etched into his hearing. His feet dragged him forward and the bush of leaves tickled the palm of Zuko's hands as he swept his fingers onto the green depths of nature. The whispering cultivated into a continuous stream of voices from his past. Zuko shook his head and stood back, pressing the palms of his hands to his ears, but the noise just grew even louder than before.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear you anymore!" he yelled. A blurb of his sister's voice bounced into the mix and he finally cracked from her taunting. "I can't take this anymore! Just let me die! No one would care!"

Suddenly, the voices stopped all together. It was so quiet that Zuko thought he lost his hearing. Then the thunder resumed in the distance and he relaxed while exhaling his past into the air before him. As if it was a secret signal only Zuko could produce, the wall of foliage curled inward and left a small dark hole for Zuko to look through. Amazed, his jaw dropped and Zuko placed his hands into the hole. Once he could tell that it wasn't going to suck him into another dimension, Zuko firmly gripped the outside of the black hole and clung to the leaves that protruded out. He pushed them aside and the hole opened wider. As if the barrier recognized its master, the hole widened to exactly Zuko's size without any more effort from his body. Zuko nodded and took a breath before stepping into uncertainty.

Zuko's shoulders lifted slightly as he stepped forward, the weight of his body gone. His eyes widened as the darkness around him became bathed in a horizon of ginger and goldenrod stems that bloomed from the ground. A soft breeze ruffled his hair and Zuko finally sank his feet into the beads of gritted sand that mounted beneath him. Everywhere he looked, the desert stretched out like a vast ocean, but no water was in sight. Zuko turned around to make sure that the opening to the forest remained there. A deep hatred for the tricks of the Spirit World lodged into his heart as the opening scrambled shut before his eyes.

"Why does that always happen?" he asked himself. Accepting that he had been transported else where, Zuko sighed and turned back around to find some type of path that would lead him to another exit. The thought had just occurred to him then that he wouldn't be able to find Katara again. A hollow feeling formed in his throat as he fought back the urge to cry out in despair. Nothing was going his way. Finally, he sunk into the sand and hung his head. He shut his eyes and let his vision die. Suddenly, his head surged backward as an unseen force grabbed his hair. A low pitch of laughter hooted through the air as Zuko was let go. Zuko groaned as a deep headache pounded in his forehead.

"Why does anything happen? It happens because it is supposed to."

Zuko gasped and scrambled backwards with his hands and feet as he sat on the rough sand. The wind swept through the air at that moment, and Zuko's eyes broadened as the being the voice belonged to bolted out of the sand and sprang into the air. More than a thousand strands of light oozed out of the spirit's body as it floated gently back to the ground. The light dimmed and Zuko was able to see it in front of his eyes more clearly. It was definitely male in a human's perspective. The upper body was only concealed by garlands of topaz beads and underneath was a perfectly sculpted chest and torso. The pair of arms stretched out and swung in circles as the wind blew by, almost dancing in greeting. A smirk spread across the spirit's face and that was when Zuko realized the spirit didn't seem old at all. The spirit had the carefree gentle expressions of a young boy who seemed to glow with the never-ending determination for the bright thresholds of possibility. His head was shaved on each side and his blonde hair swept down from the back to the front so that his amber eyes were blocked by the wispy strands of hair. The spirit took a deep breath and then huffed upwards so that Zuko saw his eyes more clearly.

"I'm surprised the sight of me quieted you so much, human. I was actually enjoying hearing about your escapade and the ranting that came along with it. The trials and misfortunes of a lost human being is the most entertaining after all. But it's my job to fix that," the spirit said, and waved his hand around as if it were revolving around something.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and finally regained his courage. This spirit, or tall kid rather, was becoming more of an annoyance than a threat.

"If that's your job, you haven't done much good work with it. Have you seen what my life is like?" Zuko asked.

The spirit strode over to the sitting human and stroked his beads as his puffy pants billowed in the breeze. Zuko froze as the spirit knelt down and came up into Zuko's face.

"My name is Ennik. What's yours?"

"You don't know who I am?" Zuko asked incredulously. Ennik stared at him blankly and sighed.

"No. So why don't you tell me?" he asked. Zuko sat there with his mouth open. Here was a spirit who didn't know anything about him necessarily, and for some reason, that gave Zuko a reason to feel like he had been given a clean slate.

"I'm called Zuko, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it."

Ennik strummed his beads as they glistened against his radiant skin. He stepped back and observed Zuko from each angle.

"It's rather tough to distinguish you from any other human. The problems I've encountered are always the same; desperation, depression, deep gloom, and above all else, hopelessness. Either way, I don't see how there's anything special about you right now."

Ennik jumped slightly and flew over Zuko's head. The firebender growled in anger and twisted around to see that Ennik was walking away from him. Zuko scrambled up to his feet and started to push his way through the desert after him.

"So you're saying there's no point to my life? I tried to find a meaning to the name of Zuko, but all I've found is proof to back up my thoughts. I was raised into royalty, but now I'm nothing. Are you going to put another stone into the pile of dread I've already accumulated?"

The anger was boiling within Zuko's body. His nature as a firebender was controlling him even though he couldn't release it into blasts of raging fire. Ennik stopped drifting away and turned around to face Zuko. He stopped as well and crossed his arms as the smirk returned to the youthful spirit's energized face.

"Do you know who I am?" Ennik asked. The question stupefied Zuko.

"You're a spirit."

Ennik's face lit up as his mouth dropped open.

"Ah-ha! That I am. But who am I? I'll tell you." He stroked the shimmering beads that were wrapped along his upper body and closed his eyes. "I am the Spirit of the Sun. Ennik, the one who must always shine hope for those who need it."

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I should have known. Spirits as well as humans are against me by nature. You say you help humans, but yet I've never received help from you before." When Ennik opened his eyes, they were gleaming with something darker than cruelty. They were brimmed with the agony of never being able to be consumed by the darkness of the night when everything shined brightly because of the stars' soft glow. The spirit took one large leap towards Zuko, hovering above the sands that were a part of his domain and snapped Zuko's wrist up into the air in one swift motion. Zuko flinched but kept his feet planted to the ground.

"Do you understand, human, that I am always there but no one cares? I shine light into the world but some push it out of their lives so that they are constantly surrounded by darkness. You are one of those humans, Zuko."

The ferocious commanding voice rang in Zuko's ears as the wind started to violently lap sheets of sand against Zuko's legs. As the spirit held onto Zuko's wrist, their eyes glared into each other as a mutual connection was being forged.

"I've strained to try and reach out to you, but it hasn't been possible yet. I don't readily admit this to beings of lower status than I, but you are an exception. You are engorged with a fiery temper that I've specifically embedded into you at the time of birth. Born on the summer's solstice, I knew that you could become a high ranking firebender of the Earth. Many would follow your path as a Fire Lord in the Fire Nation. My people were destined to believe in their leader."

Zuko's face scrunched up as the words seeped into his heart. Ennik's powerful message was the one thing he had been searching so long for. He had needed some kind of explanation and affirmation, both of which he was receiving amidst the stranded desert of the Spirit World.

"But I'm nothing compared to Azula. She was always better than me and…"

This time, Ennik grabbed Zuko's other hand and pulled him up into the sky. The breath was vacuumed out of Zuko's chest as it depleted and his entire body was smashed inward. The sky glowed with vibrancy all around him as Ennik let him go. They stood on nothing but the foundation of light that encompassed both of their worlds.

"That is the worst lie I have ever heard spoken by a human. The only reason why she appears to be superior is because you allow her to be! My light and fire are already inside of you. Up until you were scarred, I saw you progressing, trying to unlock the strength of mind that allows one to firebend as easily as breathing the air that flows into your body. Along the way, you forgot the true resilience in creating light that glows and casts shadows, the light that exudes warmth and hope to all. For this purpose you were created. You must face destiny and create the life you envision, for yourself and for your people."

The beads entangled themselves from Ennik's form and slithered through the air into Zuko's presence. It coiled in the air around him and shocked his eyes by flashing lightening from one side to the other. The bolts struck through Zuko's heart and his back arched as the heat began to grow, the tension evaporating as it trickled out from Zuko's outstretched fingers. Sizzles popped near his ears as the beads swerved back onto Ennik's body. Zuko felt the emptiness filling up. His hollow mind, which had bee deprived for so long of hope, saw the sun shining in his world of darkness. The urge to fight for what was right and gain back his title for the throne came back to him. Zuko's body twisted around once before coming to a standstill. The firebender breathed heavily as arms leaned forward. Ennik brushed aside the blonde hair that swung before his vision and smiled innocently. The youth inside of the spirit came out as Zuko looked up and returned his gaze.

After Ennik placed Zuko back down into the desert, his expression changed automatically from the joy of helping someone to the dread that was the knowledge of Zuko's past and his probable future.

"I don't know what you just did, but thank you," Zuko said and bowed his head. "It won't be an easy task to change the way that I think, but I'll try to remember about the life inside of me. I'm sure that my uncle will hand the throne over to me in the future."

"No, you must do so as quickly as possible!" Ennik barked. Zuko was taken aback and then narrowed his eyes. The wind howled in the silence and pushed itself against Ennik's bare upper body. Even though Zuko's white robe clung onto him and provided him warmth, he shivered, imaging a wave of cold water washing over him.

"Why do I have to get the throne so quickly?" Zuko asked, dumbfounded. Suddenly, he realized that Ennik had only pretended to not know who he was. "Are you not telling me something?"

Ennik folded his arms as the deep line between his eyebrows creased further. "I can't tell you everything. I'm not allowed to interfere with humans as I wish. There's a certain point to which I can speak to. Are you ready to hear what is allowed?"

Zuko clenched his fists, preparing himself for the spirit's knowledge. If he could pour his trust into a single spirit, it would be Ennik. Zuko nodded and awaited his reply.

"You must get back to the real world and claim your title before someone else does in your heed. It might seem like there is peace, but there has never been a period of time where the sun has shined when peace was true and pure. There are always shadows…"

"Like the Yizun?" Zuko suddenly asked. Ennik glanced away and turned half way towards what seemed like the East.

"Yes. In this world… the Yizun feed off of… I can't describe it fully." Ennik closed his eyes and Zuko blinked, mistaking a bead of sweat for a tear, or so it seemed. "You must find the original Sanoroi. Their reason for existence will be left for them to reveal to you. For now, do what you must to spread the truth of good light for others. Learn from your past mistakes and no matter what, try to not forget what you've learned here today."

Zuko couldn't have been more grateful in his life to this authoritative being. He had found the path to a meaningful life. He had a mission to accomplish, and it had taken a journey to the Spirit World to unlock that treasured future. At first, taking the throne of the Fire Nation seemed like something that was unsuited for him, but knowing that he had power flowing through his body that had greater potential than he previously thought, inspired Zuko to look ahead and not behind.

"Thank you," he said.

Ennik sharply turned his small head to Zuko and stared him down from eye level. He shoved his flat hand out and a blast of light swarmed into Zuko's vision. Zuko moaned in pain and shielded his face with both of his forearms. The wind came dancing towards Zuko as the sand below him rose into the air.

"The only way to thank me is to follow my directions. Find who you must, take that being with you and find the Sanoroi. To do this, follow the flow of my light. From now on, you'll be able to distinguish it from the rest of the particles in the Spirit World. You have unlocked the power that's been hidden. Go now, and good luck."

All at once, the sand rose swiftly to form a circular wall. The grains blocked out any light as it closed up above Zuko. He screamed for his life, as the engulfing power forced him into the pits of unconsciousness.

..::-::..

The air growled viciously between the wailing cries of Tani as she rushed around the tables, trying to reach up for the ribbons. Most had scurried away from her frantic screams, but a few remained, huddled up near the ceiling of the tent. Its square top was shaking as the ground trembled. Okun's face became lined with two streams of invisible tears. He ran towards Katara and Lu Ten, in desperate need of help.

Katara was standing next to Lu Ten, fully aware of the change that had spontaneously occurred in him. Her jaw chattered as his grip tightened on her arm. Her breathing increased rapidly and the desire to escape encompassed her thoughts and legs, but everything went numb.

"Lu Ten! Please help my sister!" Okun exclaimed hysterically. He wasn't being affected by the relapse as Tani was because of his swift, painless death. Tani, however, had suffered so much that she was unable to bear the memories. Okun clasped his hands together and clung to the bottom of Lu Ten's robes as Okun's turban fell off of his head. Lu Ten let go of Katara bitterly as his amber eyes churned inside their sockets. A pair of two black orbs formed and then spread throughout the whites of his eyes so that the sockets were filled with obscurity. Katara's heart failed her and skipped a beat as Lu Ten turned toward Tani and stepped forward rhythmically. Okun still hung onto Lu Ten's feet and as the realization occurred, Katara still fought to move. The muscles in her throat wouldn't budge and all she could do was watch in horror at what was happening.

"Oh thank goodness! You're going to save her!" Okun cried out. Katara wept inside of her aching heart as she saw the source of darkness curling its way from behind Lu Ten and into his neck. The river of mist swirled in a continuous line from the ground and all the way up his back. Okun's fingers nearly brushed the mist and when the charcoal coated air did in fact touch him, Okun turned as stiff as Katara. Lu Ten stopped and looked down. He picked up Okun by his collar and stared into his wide face with no emotion whatsoever.

"You shall be first. I've starved for too long," his raspy voice said.

Katara closed her mouth before her gasp could be heard. Lu Ten's fingers in his other hand scratched the back of Okun's neck a few times and when they pulled away, strands of chi shined brightly before they entwined with his entire hand. Okun's feet began to disappear without a trace. The disappearance traveled up his legs and then his torso began to disintegrate. Okun jerked his head in Katara's direction and fell limply to the side as his wide eyes were painted white. His long hair gently swayed in the breeze as the storm growled hungrily once more. The darkness of the thick clouds up above shined a bolt of lightening and illuminated the scene. Katara blinked and when she opened her eyes, Okun was no longer there.

"Come down here, you! I won't let you fight me!" Tani yelled up to the ribbons. Lu Ten's neck stiffened and he breathed deeply before turning towards his initial target. The amount of chi left behind in Tani's soul was remarkable and was bound to suit his tastes. Katara cried on the inside, the pains in her chest piercing through to her heart, for she knew what was going to happen next.

"You can't win, Tani," Lu Ten said eerily. With just a few strides, he thrust the chairs and tables out of the way, and pulled Tani next to him. Lu Ten's hollow eye sockets oozed black mist towards Tani's dilated pupils. Katara stood petrified, somehow forced to be rooted into the ground. There was only one reason why Lu Ten was acting this way; the Yizun had taken control of him without Katara even knowing about it herself. She had been blinded by the gentle nature of his graciousness. Now, all that was left was a soul with darkness seeping out of it. Tani struggled to free herself, but the mist finally streamed its two rivers into her open mouth and soon, her body became limp. The black haze became filled with light as the chi flowed into Lu Ten's soul. He suddenly laughed as Tani's form vanished with one single silent explosion. Katara's feet finally lurched forward and she stumbled from the unexpected force straight into Lu Ten's back. He swiftly turned around and slapped Katara out of his way.

"You dare to interfere?" his chilling voice boomed.

She flew across the empty picnic area and landed in the soft grass, now wet with the drizzle of rain that was floating down from the sky. Her hands slipped and her chin slid on the ground, it now stained with dirt as was her conscience. Katara hadn't been able to help those souls, the people that seemed so real to her. Now she realized it was all an illusion on her mind. She thought that life could be harmonious, but it never was. The footsteps beat on her heart as Lu Ten came forward and pulled her up again. She met his stare and tried to close her eyes but couldn't help but keep them locked onto his empty eye sockets. His hair was ruffled and loose, hanging down from the top of his head like a used mop.

"How… how could you, Lu Ten?" was all Katara could make out before her voice faltered. His prickly fingers snatched her throat and she gasped for air as the face of her enemy became swarmed with black flies.

"You don't understand… power is my calling… how could I have forgotten?" Katara struggled to breathe and her abdomen tightened as her arms stuck out to the sides. Her white clothing was being eaten by the hovering fog and the edges became torn and frayed. Soon, she too would be disposed of in the same way as Tani and Okun had been. The Yizun had outsmarted her and now she was completely helpless, alone and afraid that death would consume her like the vines that grew from the seeds of darkness the Yizun bred on. There was no more room for her to make her escape; Katara's time had finally run out as her eyelids became heavier until she could no longer keep her eyes open. All she heard was a roar of thunder and the miserable laughter echoing from Lu Ten's consumed form. The laughter shrieked on and on, until Katara thought her ears would bleed, but all of a sudden, there was another blast of thunder, or so she thought. The grip on her neck loosened and the air surged back into her lungs as she was dropped to the floor. Her eyes flickered; the bright light spread around her vision and she looked on in shock as Lu Ten shriveled beneath its awesome power.

"I will kill you if you dare lay a finger on her again!"

The voice shattered Katara's resolve and her back stood electrified on its end. She knew who it was, but Katara couldn't bring herself to look turn around. Instead, she kept her gaze locked onto the enemy that was retreating. Lu Ten's arms bent sideways as his shoulders hunched. His tongue flailed out his mouth and he groaned as the wind shoved against him. The light had vanished, but the pure heat still lingered. Lu Ten finally managed to run away as the roof came apart in the storm and flew up into the dense sky. Katara's heartbeat slowed down as the thunder roared for a final time, the lightening striking her mind with a swift blow to her head. She jumped up into the air, her chest protruded out and her arms laid back. Her feet gently touched the grass and she let her head sag as the rain gracefully touched her cheeks. It spilled around her face, and dripped onto her white robe, turning it grey from the damp coolness.

Zuko's eyes carefully caught Katara's distant body in its stance as he placed her back on the ground. He let go of her and stayed where he was, just a few feet away from her. After Ennik had transported him back to the forest's edge, he had run without hesitation in the direction that the stream of light pointed. Thankfully, Zuko had made it in time and had found Katara before Lu Ten could kill her. With his body shivering from the outpoured flow of power, Zuko swallowed and lowered his head as the rain plummeted down to the soiled land where once, souls gathered to celebrate their continued life. Now, all that remained were broken chairs and slabs of wood that creaked beneath the pressure of the wind.

Among the steady drops of rain, Zuko heard a choked sob. Katara's shoulders bounced up and down slowly at first and then as she turned around to face him, Zuko saw the glistening tears flowing from her crystal eyes. He tightly clamped his jaw as her feet dragged her towards him. The agony drained her face and her skin was slightly translucent. As Katara staggered forward, her cries became stifled and she began to baracade her sorrow inside of her heart. The strands of wet hair clung to her head and neck as the wind caused her to trip forward. She stopped, now right in front of Zuko, whose garments were as tattered as hers, both of them soaked to the bone from the immense pain separation had caused them. Katara lifted her puffy eyes to meet Zuko's concentrated gaze. She remembered how cruelly she had acted, disregarding his warnings and not allowing herself to come to a rational conclusion herself. It was then that Zuko's words hung themselves up before her face like a painting, and the meaning gleamed ever so brightly. Zuko was completely justified in his words.

"I know what I said was wrong…" Zuko started.

Katara shook her head and allowed her arms to close the gap between them. Her fingers curled into Zuko's back as she sobbed into his chest. Zuko's eyes widened and he stared down at her messy hair as her shoulders trembled under his arms. He closed his eyes and pulled her into him, his warmth spreading into her as if the sun began to shine once more. The drops of rain drowned them into the ground, forcing the extra weight to be carried on their mortal bodies.

"You weren't wrong, Zuko. You were right. I never said it, but a part of me always believed that I could do anything that I set my mind to." She twisted her head away from his chest and looked away through the sheets of clear mist that surrounded them. Zuko stroked her back as he began to see more clearly than ever before; once he knew she was safe, that she was in his arms, he could spot the ray of hope that shined from her body. It carried on into the distance, past the wreckage and the forest that slept soundly now.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're safe. That's all that matters," he said softly. Katara looked up at him and leaned back a bit so that she could take in all of his face. There was so much that she wanted to tell him, but at the moment, her voice was still recovering from its fright. Her lips edged into a slight smile as she sighed and closed her eyes. Her body fell into Zuko's and he snuffed a small amount of air out, amused by her feeble composure. Zuko grunted, scooped her into his arms and took a deep breath of air before walking away from the storm that hovered over their hearts. As Zuko walked along the path, guided by the stream of light in the sky, his eyes constricted. Katara's face was as pale as a wilting colorless rose. He shook his hair of the wet drops of rain that were embedded into it and they dropped onto her skin, spreading the color and warmth back into her life. Zuko took a deep breath, and continued his pursuit of his future, but first, he had to find a place to rest.

It was after several minutes of walking that he had found a wide bridge that spread across from the soaked lands behind him, to whatever lay in store on the other side. Once he crossed over, the horizon was filled with the long ago seen hues of a sunset. The storm was behind them now, and as he walked, the drops of rain dripped onto the smooth surface of rocks that lay below him. There were forests in the distant left side and the right side was a continuation of the lands that he had entered. Tall stalks of blurry plants seemed to grow up ahead, but there was a small field of grass growing not too far away. A few fanned branches of leaves spread out from the tips of the trunks and created a small porch of protection. Zuko, his body aching, barely made it to the destination without falling over from exhaustion. He placed Katara down next to him gently and then let his arms hang, the muscles tense and sore. The firebender swept his hand through his soggy hair and then let himself lean against the bark. He closed his eyes and sighed while Katara's sleeping body rested against his ribcage.

..::-::..

An unaccountable amount of time later, the sky had darkened and the crisp flow of air swept across Katara's flushed face. She scrunched her nose and clutched onto the fabric beneath her fingers, hoping to hold onto some warmth. Her eyes flickered open and she stared up at the stars in shock. Zuko felt the tug on his kimono as he was pulled out of his light sleep. He yawned and then rubbed his eyes. Katara was clinging onto him, her arm across his torso. Zuko smiled softly, the night in the Spirit World shadowing his face so that she couldn't see it too clearly.

"Zuko?" Katara mumbled, still half awake.

"Hmm?"

There was a silent pause as Katara leaned her head against his chest. Her legs were sprawled out to the side as his stretched straight out in front of him. Katara's frizzed hair brushed Zuko's hand as he wrapped his arm around the left side of her body, pulling her even closer to him.

"Was it all a dream?" she asked desperately. Zuko stiffened, his eyes adjusted fully to the dark blue light of the night. He looked down at Katara, who didn't dare look up at him. She just clung onto his clothes like children holding onto a mother, fearing they would lose the most important person in their heart.

"No… it wasn't."

He thought he heard her sniff, but it could have been the wind. Right after that, he heard her sigh deeply and he looked out into the still horizon where the land and sky collided into one through the dark shadows that crept about.

"It's not fair, Zuko. I couldn't stop him from destroying those two souls. And you warned me too. I should have listened…"

"I thought we went through that already," Zuko said, slightly irritated.

"I know we did, but it's true, you can't deny that. If I had listened to you, I would have never had to go through that," she said. Zuko tightened his jaw and looked down into his lap where his other hand rested. His fingers curled as he recalled the foreign power that had rushed through them.

"But you also would've never known about Lu Ten." Katara finally stirred and let go of Zuko's kimono. She sat up and faced him, her posture straight, her hair flapping back with the breeze.

"I'm sorry about what happened to him…" she said carefully. Her eyes shined dimly, like glowing candlelight, and Zuko stretched his head up towards the thin canopy of bowing leaves above him.

"He was a good man. I knew him when I was younger, and I looked up to him. He was the person I always wanted to become. Strong, intelligent, loved… he had it all. But he was taken away from us before I could ask him about anything important," Zuko said distantly. Unlike the deceased souls, he could recall the past without having a psychotic breakdown. Katara bit her lip and placed her hand on his shoulder tentatively. He peered down at her fingers. His gaze walked across her arm and up towards her face.

"The Yizun control him now. I know it's painful to accept, but you have to. We'll fight them off once we find the strength we need but… for now, can I just ask you about something else?"

Zuko shifted positions and nodded. His right knee came up to his chest and he placed his arm on top of it as Katara's hand fell along his left arm.

"Can we forget what happened? I don't want to think about the reasons why. Let's just continue this journey… together… and no matter what, even if you have to force me…" her voice stopped and Zuko raised his eyebrows. His quiet demeanor was somehow different than before. Katara noticed the maturity that had sprung into his face, how the color of his eyes had become fuller and how his body seemed to lift itself effortlessly as he moved. She stared into his face and let her voice dwindle into a whisper. "Even if you have to tie me up, please, never let me out of your sight again."

Zuko chuckled softly and pulled Katara into an embrace. She leaned against him once more and let his arms gently hold her upper frame. As soon as the light happiness crept into his eyes, she knew the answer and her own smile formed again.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll have to resort to that," he replied. Katara sighed and closed her eyes as the twinkling stars shined above them. Zuko let go of his smile as the stream of light only he could see was fading and reappearing slowly. It twisted up into the air and stretched out past the stalks of transparent nature. He grunted, and Katara shifted, expecting him to say something else.

"What was that you wanted… to say?" she asked in between yawns.

Zuko knew that more important matters, such as the meeting with the Sanoroi, needed to be discussed with Katara, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was relax. So much had happened that he had forgotten how much comfort he found in Katara's presence. The peaceful wind sighed and ruffled Zuko's hair as he stroked Katara's head calmly.

"It's nothing… I'll tell you in the morning…" Zuko replied. He felt Katara shrug her shoulders and sigh as her restless thoughts eased out of her mind and into the open world they had discovered. Zuko felt the weariness travel into his eyes again and they drooped, soon to be closed. In the end, he slipped to the side and rested his cheeks against the frame of the woman who he at last accepted to be his beacon of never-ending shining light.

* * *

**A/N:** did you think it was possible I'd finally update?? because after about a month, I finally have!!!!!! YAY!! It felt so awesome to write again... I missed it so much and I got a TON of new ideas for the future of this fic... so a lot more is in store! we're no where near done folks XD that being said, I realize this chapter definitely had a... depressing quality about it... but it's needed, I believe, because they need to realize what's really going on!!! I hope it wasn't too confusing!! I tried super hard this time around to make the writing a ton more descriptive!! not too much happened... but I definitely appreciate any comments or concerns you can tell me about!!!

**? of the chapter:** since everyone was so responsive last time (clearly, souls won! I added Okun and Tani just because of that!!) I guess it will be a clear cut question: did the time in between updates make it hard to remember what happened last chapter?? so basically- were you slightly confused at the beginning of the chapter

Thanks so much for reading:D

-Monika-


	16. Abode In The Sky

**Dying To Survive **

Chapter 16- Abode In The Sky

"_Perseverance is not a long race; it is many short races one after another." Walter Elliott_

..::-::..

The world around him was a calm blue horizon. Zuko had woken up with Katara sprawled out near him, her head resting on his leg. He gently picked it up and laid her head down on the soft puff of still grass. Once Zuko made sure that she was still asleep, he sprang up and looked around. There was no creature in sight; the flat stone expanse stretched out like a sea, but as he leaned on the lone tree to his right, Zuko spotted something in the distance. What he had thought to be a hallucination seemed much more alive than the previous night. It was like a forest, but the mixture of burgundy and lavender didn't match that stereotype. What concerned him more, however, was that the faint stream of light he had followed last night was now shining straight into the entangled foliage. He sighed and rubbed the side of his face as he turned back to Katara, her hair dangling in all directions away from her head. Zuko smiled and squatted down next to her. Even though Katara could be slightly reckless at times, he still knew deep down that she was filled with a fountain full of good intentions. Her soft skin glowed in the morning light like a child's, a coating of innocence and purity he knew was often hard to come by. That's why he considered himself to have gained a bit of luck, because she was with him in this bizarre world they had stumbled into.

As he brushed away the strands of hair from her cheeks, Katara scrunched her nose and sneezed. Zuko fell back and propped himself on his hands as she picked herself up, letting the hair sway in front of her face. For a long time now, she had let her hair down, but it was because she had lost her ribbons somewhere along the way. Katara pulled her hair back as her fingers coiled through them. She breathed deeply and smiled as the sunshine hit Zuko's back.

"You really do rise with the sun, don't you?" she mocked. Zuko sat up right again and leaned against the steady tree. His sigh was heavy and the enthusiasm escaped Zuko's eyes. The reaction being unexpected, Katara cleared her throat and rubbed her arm shyly. "Did I just offend you somehow?" Zuko turned his head so that his dark tawny scar radiated from the sunlight. He sighed and shook his head.

"No, you didn't offend me. Remember what I said last night? We have to talk."

The gravity of his husky voice chilled Katara's bones, somehow knowing that their time in the Spirit World was going to take a dangerous turn.

"Katara, I met another Spirit. His name was Ennik, and he's the Spirit of the Sun," Zuko said. Katara gasped and leaned forward anxiously.

"What did he tell you?"

"It was the same as all of the other Spirits we've met. He couldn't tell me everything, but what he did tell me was something I didn't expect." Zuko shifted and stared into her eyes fiercely, letting her know without any spoken words that she needed to change her attitude about everything. Katara furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, eager for him to continue. "Ennik told me that I need to find the Sanoroi."

A few silent seconds passed before Katara fully understood the meaning of his words. Her eyes bulged as she stared into Zuko's gaze, hoping that he was trying to play a prank on her.

"You can't be serious. The Sanoroi? The beings that started the temples? The secret bending and power that the Masters wanted?" she asked incredulously. Zuko raised an eyebrow as Katara mentioned the Masters. For the first time since entering the Spirit World, she remembered what had gotten her into this mess. Her chi was stolen, Taiko had threatened her, and above all else, she had attempted to take Zuko's life. Even through all of that, they had ended up in the Spirit World, among the living dead. Zuko saw the spark of recall in her eyes, but dismissed it as she lowered her gaze.

"Yes, those Sanoroi. Ennik instructed me to do this because they are the ones that will help us get back to the real world," Zuko said with confidence. Katara looked up at him and found herself confused about her wishes. For once, she was actually happy. After all that had happened, she had found a true friend in Zuko, someone she could trust her life with. The Yizun were the only dilemma they faced, and she knew that together they could fight them off. Better yet, they had no worldly attachments they needed to worry about, like food and water. It almost seemed as if they had become immortal within the boundaries of adventure. She wasn't sure anymore if going back was the best road to take. She would have to face Jet, Laia, the Masters, and Zuko himself as well, because the real world was far more complicated than it was when it was just the two of them. A snap shook Katara awake from her pensive state and she smiled hesitantly as Zuko waved his hand in front of her face.

"You just stared off somewhere. Did you see something?" he asked. Katara closed her mouth and shook her head slowly. Zuko grunted as he stood up. He traced the ray of light with his finger and then let his arm drop to his side. "That Spirit also told me something else. After talking with him, I learned that I must… become the new Fire Lord… as soon as possible." The light glowed around him like a lamp's shadows and it was then that Katara saw this vibrancy as a side of Zuko that was always hidden beneath doubt. She stood up next to him and squeezed his hand. He looked down at her warm face and opened his eyes further so her words could flow into his soul.

"You'll make a great Fire Lord, Zuko."

Katara held his gaze and then let go of Zuko's hand as she placed it to her forehead. Scanning the horizon, the silvery plates in front of them began to blur her vision. She blinked a few times and then shook her head.

"I don't know where we should go. How are we going to find the Sanoroi if-"

Zuko smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "There's one more thing I haven't told you." Katara turned to him and folded her arms. "I can see Ennik's light. It led me back to you in time and it's still pointing straight. Do you see those stalks in the distance? The light heads into them. That's where we have to go."

Katara rolled her eyes and stepped forward, brushing past Zuko's arm. "Oh, is that all? For a moment I thought you were going to tell me that you had become a spirit yourself," she said slyly. She twisted around to see Zuko's nasty reaction. He growled and muttered to himself.

"That wasn't funny. Didn't I tell you to be serious?" he asked with his arms crossed.

She shook her head and smiled. For some reason, it was nice to see Zuko frustrated. It made him seem more human that way. "I'm being perfectly serious, your highness." Katara laughed and ran straight ahead towards the distance. Zuko ran after her and suddenly smiled as he came up behind her. Katara heard the clashing of Zuko's broadswords at his side and smirked. Just as Zuko was about to grab her shoulders, she jumped around and faced him. Caught off guard, he leaned forward and pulled her in. Katara's eyes widened as she stared into Zuko's, a few breaths distance away. She didn't have time to catch the slight tinge on his cheeks because she thought of a distraction. Zuko's chest swayed back as Katara stuck her tongue out and scrunched her face. Katara spun around and placed her hands on her hips. Zuko narrowed his eyes and leaned on his right foot.

"Gotchya!" Katara exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you?" Zuko asked outright. Her hands fell so that her arms were as straight as the path they were walking on. She blushed and cast her glance to the side. She didn't want to admit the truth. By facing it, she would have to admit that her time alone with Zuko would come to an end as well. The dream she had become accustomed to, wouldn't have a happy ending, and for what it was worth, she didn't want it to end. "Well?" he pried.

"I… I don't know why I just did that… sorry…" she said quietly. Katara turned away from him and squinted at the horizon where the future lay ahead. The sky was draped in aquamarine colors, like a bright sea. She sighed and stared at her feet, and the pasty ground she stood on. All of a sudden, her body jerked as Zuko bumped into her right arm. She looked up heatedly but saw the softest smile Zuko had ever shown her.

"It's all right. Sometimes we all… behave differently. Just don't do it again. For a moment you reminded me of that strange fly," he said.

"Ryuu you mean?"

"Yeah, her."

They stared at each other and then Katara burst out laughing. The light shined in Zuko's eyes as he took a step forward.

"Where to now?" she asked. Zuko pointed straight past the slanted stones that protruded every now and then. To the left lay dirty hills with no grass in sight, while to the right, the horizon blurred as a dense fog formed. Hoping to get away from anything that breathed water, Katara shot out past Zuko in a hurried walk. The two kept going for a couple of hours, their destination still looking as far away as ever. For a moment during their journey, Katara peered up into the sky, which was now askew with a sheet of jade clouds. She mentioned it to Zuko, but he shrugged and cast the thought away from her, though it still made her wonder. As the time passed, they lightened the mood by stretching out their limbs and racing each other. Their feet grinded into the stone like a pounding hammer, but there was no pain. Stability provided them with a straight path to their destination. Zuko made sure they were aligned with the light, but then something unexpected happened. As Zuko panted, he closed his eyes momentarily only to bolt them open again. Shock flew through his rising body as the stone floor underneath him shot up. Katara stopped and clenched her hands.

"Zuko! Jump down before it gets any higher!" she yelled, cupping her mouth with her hands. He grimaced and knew she had a point. The steady increase in altitude was unnerving, but Zuko faced his fear and took a step off of the smoothly edged boulder of stone. The air sliced past his face and ears as the ground came flashing into his eyes. For a moment, he thought he was going to die, smash into the ground, twist his neck or crack his skull. But in the middle of his venture downward, a zooming object came hurdling towards him with electrifying speed. Zuko didn't even have time to yell. Whatever he saw, he didn't know what it was, but the creature tackled him in mid air and the two of them collided with the side of the boulder.

"Ryuu! Thank goodness! You saved Zuko!" Katara exclaimed as treefly and firebender slid down to the ground. Zuko moaned and rolled his head around as Ryuu peeled herself off of him. Her eyes spun around in a daze as she stumbled backward into Katara's arms. She looked up and smiled dizzily.

"It was… no… trouble… I… came as fast…as I could!" the treefly said, and then suddenly her eyes shut. Katara gasped but just as quickly as it happened, Ryuu popped open her eyes and stood up straight, dusting herself off in the process. Zuko had come back to his senses and was already towering over the treefly, a mean scowl burning on his face. Ryuu chuckled timidly as the rumbling statue behind Zuko descended back into the earth. She was ready to be yelled at; there wasn't a surprise when it came to Zuko's reaction. However, Ryuu, as well as Katara, was wrong. Zuko raised his arm and let his fingers fall gently.

"Thanks for coming," he said without hesitation. Ryuu dropped her mouth and placed all four hands on her flustered face. A tiny whizzing noise erupted from her throat as she lunged herself at Zuko's neck. She squeezed as hard as she could while smiling broadly. Zuko heaved as Katara managed to pull the treefly off of him.

"Oh Zuko! You're so welcome! I just had this feeling my friends would need help. But I thought you would hate me!" she replied eagerly. Zuko stood back and rubbed his neck while raising his eyebrow. He exchanged looks with Katara and the two of them suddenly were apprehensive about their old friend.

"What do you mean you thought I'd hate you?" he asked. Ryuu's smile was wiped off of her face. A raw edge ran through her eyes as the past came lingering back to her. She shook her head and flew towards the unknown woods that they desired to reach. Katara put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and nodded her head, signaling him to stay reserved for the moment. They followed her silently for a few minutes, until Katara finally approached her.

"Ryuu?" asked Katara quietly. "Why did you think Zuko would hate you?" The treefly's wings flapped more quickly and Katara sped up to keep near her. She grabbed one of her four arms and Ryuu's head of white hair hung low as her violet eyes shimmered with tears.

"It's my fault!" she cried out. "I was the one that shocked Zuko and left him in the clearing. It was my choice to take you there… and… I thought that we could have some fun. My friends were all so eager to see me, but they took me away from you, Katara. I had no way to warn you of what could happen… and it did. He… got rid of Tani and Okun! It's all my fault and that's why he should hate me!"

Ryuu curled herself into Katara's caring embrace as her palm swept over the short bob of hair. Zuko folded his arms and sighed. "There's no point in talking about that now. Whatever selfish reasons you might have had, they're gone now. You… helped me out just now and so it's okay." Katara smiled at him and Zuko just pursed his lips even tighter. He knew Katara appreciated his sincerity and the more allies they had, the better. Ryuu stopped sobbing and brushed away her tears.

"I didn't want to show my face. I was too embarrassed," said Ryuu as she pulled away from Katara. A thought suddenly occurred to the waterbender.

"Wait, so you've been following us this whole time?" she asked, almost appalled. Ryuu blushed slightly and giggled.

"Yes, I followed you two." An awkward silence billowed into the cool breeze as their pallid kimonos swayed in place, clinging to their bodies as if for warmth. Katara glanced at Zuko and him the same, but Ryuu clapped her hands suddenly and caught their attentions between her palms. "Well then, Master Zuko, we will follow your orders!" she beamed and then saluted him. A bitter chill swept through his arms, to the side where he kept his broadswords close. Zuko eyed her and then shook his head.

"Don't call me that." Ryuu frowned and sighed as she twirled around and blinked her lights. Zuko noticed that Ennik's stream was blinking as well and for a moment, it seemed as if the two sources of light were communicating, but after a second, the pulse in his source died out while hers kept going. "We keep going straight. That's what I've been telling Katara." He looked at her and tossed his head forward. Katara stumbled at first, muttered to herself, and then solemnly followed.

Katara dismissed Ryuu's constant humming for a more concerning thought. Ryuu had called him Master Zuko, but it didn't make any sense; after all, he was going to become the new Fire Lord and not a Master. But the feeling of foreboding in her worries only grew. She didn't dare want to face the Masters, even though there had been countless more oppressing foes they had dealt with. Clinging closer to Zuko, Katara closed her eyes and breathed in the air, gritty and dry with the desire for dampness. Her lips cracked and she licked them, hoping that the sunlight would taper down its watch over them.

It was sometime later though that this happened. As they tracked onward, the party of three found out that the ground shifted in a timely fashion. Zuko wasn't caught off guard like before, and he heard the rumblings underneath him before he was sent up into the air again. Ryuu wasn't surprised at all and explained to them that in this part of the Spirit World, the earth changed at its own will, to accommodate for the other climate changes, of course. It didn't make any sense to Zuko and Katara, but as long as there was no harm in it, they didn't take any precautions. Ryuu turned it into a game, hopping from one stone tower to the next as the time went by. Zuko took advantage of the shade the towers produced as he and Katara sat down for a couple of minutes. Tracing the light that guided them, Zuko could make out that they were indeed nearing their destination.

"How much longer?" Katara asked. They had stopped for a moment to rest. Ryuu was somewhere up in the sky, and Zuko closed his eyes, letting the darkness of his eyelids blind him from the constant surrounding light. He wiped away the sweat with his sleeves and opened his eyes as Katara leaned her back against his left side. "Why do those woods seem to never get any closer?"

Zuko furrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not sure." The ground trembled once again and the two of them stepped aside, letting the light overwhelm them as Ryuu zoomed downward. She laughed and floated around them giddily.

"How can you be so carefree all the time?" asked Zuko suddenly. "I don't know what it is, but your moods seem to change every few minutes. I don't like that." This time, Katara nodded in agreement, shocking Zuko. He thought she would object to his somewhat rude comment. Suddenly, Ryuu turned to face Zuko and a playful smirk shined through her curled mouth.

"It's just how I am. I do have feelings, but I like to live in the moment, so to speak."

She hummed a rather eerie tune then, as the three set off towards the still short blurb of horizon. Ryuu spread her wings wide and flapped them back with a large burst of energy, creating a whirlwind behind her. She had had enough of wondering what was ahead. She wanted to know, she was going to find out, and the others would have to run to catch her. Zuko growled angrily and Katara fumed as they did just that. After twenty seconds, Ryuu was only half of the size she had seemed from close up. Abruptly, she halted and stared wide eyed in no direction particularly. A buzz filled her ears with daunting fear. Her arms froze and involuntarily, her body shook. The wind carried her back and then when she regained her body's movement, she darted back towards Zuko and Katara.

"Oh look, she's back," Zuko proclaimed sarcastically.

"I hope that she says something important this time. She's been blathering about nothing ever since she confessed. I'm beginning to worry that something really odd happened to her, Zuko."

The two of them stared at the flying spec that grew in anticipation. As she darted towards them, a growing signal boomed in the distance. Ryuu finally rushed to them and took a hold of Katara. Ryuu's eyes were rimmed around the edges with a cavernous infrared tinge and the whites were denser than they should have been.

"I can't go there! It's not safe! I… I won't let you go! You mustn't die after everything…"

Zuko slapped the treefly harshly in the face and Katara gasped as Ryuu fell to the ground. Her lights dimmed and she looked up at Zuko irately.

"All you ever do is give us warnings with no explanations. Sure, you brought us to those women who knew about the Yizun, but there's never a straight answer from you. Get lost. I think you were sent to trick us," he said callously. Katara opened her mouth to respond but found no ability to speak. The rim of blood around Ryuu's eyes vanished as she flew up and dusted herself off.

"That's fine with me then. Go on, get lost you say? I'll do that. But I warned you. There's a reason we can't see what lies ahead, and mark my words, you'll regret not listening to me!"

Just like that, she zoomed past them and disappeared, as if she was never there to begin with. Katara held her stomach tenderly, a deep ache suddenly forming beneath the layers of dilemmas that they had faced. "Do you think it's okay to leave her like that?" she asked, her conscience finally objecting.

"Yes, Katara. We were just fine without her. Come on, let's go." She nodded and closed her eyes as the grey stone expanse enlivened in front of them. The sea green sky was beginning to swirl in Katara's eyes. She blinked the mirage away and tugged on Zuko's sleeve as they dodged another uprising tower.

"Maybe Ryuu was right. I'm getting a strange feeling about this place," Katara said. Zuko stopped and turned to face her, slightly aggravated.

"I know you can't see it, but I do. The light Ennik sent to help us is pointing straight. I can't do anything about that. If we want to find the Sanoroi…"

"We need to follow it. I know that, Zuko. If we find the Sanoroi, we can finally go home," she said while looking away broodingly.

"Yes, that's exactly the point. There's no need for useless arguments," Zuko said. Katara shifted away from him and started walking again. Zuko let out a stream of weariness through his breath and followed. The end never seemed to come closer. They walked on in silence, only heavy sighs communicating between them. Each step gave them a harder time; each foot crept behind the other lazily. Zuko couldn't help but notice that something had changed in Katara's attitude, but he wasn't able to place what it was. Katara's arms dangled from her shoulders, dragging backward as she walked, almost as if they were trying to pull her away from the solution. Zuko's desire to get home could have never been stronger, though. He yearned to see the volcanic mountains of his homeland, the glorified palace, and to feel the crisp ocean air on his face again. Just as he was reflecting on all of this, he caught himself a second before the towers began to rise once again. He dodged and bumped right into Katara. Zuko caught her by the hand and they steadied each other as the shade cooled them off for the next couple of minutes.

"Could you pay a little more attention? It was clearly coming from right under you," Katara remarked with annoyance.

"It's not my fault. I was just thinking…"

"What? About getting home? Is that all you care about?" she asked. Suddenly, Zuko saw the hurt gather in her eyes, like a collecting pool of water, only to be drained as the anger swept it all away. Zuko was about to reach out to her, but it was too late because she ran ahead of him. He rolled his eyes and started his chase.

"Wait a minute! I have to talk to you!" he yelled. Katara clenched her teeth and pushed her legs harder. Only after a few strides did she start to feel it. A crashing pain hit her shoulders and caused her to slow down to a halt. Her throat felt itchy and dry, but this time, she felt the air escaping her lungs. Zuko reached her and before he could say anything, the heavy burden jumped onto him as well. The two of them struggled to turn towards each other but when they did, Katara forced herself to move towards Zuko. She clung to his hand and panted.

There was no time for apologizes. The whir of buzzing began and they both winced as it drowned out all other noise. Their world was full of it, a nonstop cry of static. Katara's fingers clutched Zuko desperately as he looked for a sign of his guiding light. Dreadfully, he couldn't see it anywhere. He swallowed on nothing, and faced Katara. His hands trembled as his fingers clutched onto Katara's jaw.

"We… have to… keep… going!" Zuko cried out. His chest rose and fell rapidly, the energy draining out of him with each word that came out of his mouth. Katara wanted to cry, to let the pain eat her up, but just as Zuko said those words to her, the buzzing subsided and Katara let go of Zuko as she stumbled forward. Zuko's knees bent and he lunged forward, staggering near Katara. Once the guilt, torment, lies and everything that happened in the past lifted off of their shoulders, Katara looked at Zuko calmly and nodded.

"All right, let's do this," she said half-heartedly. A part of her still wanted to keep her back, but she knew with her heart and mind that it wasn't possible. Zuko nodded in agreement as they turned back to the land in front of them. As soon as they took one step, the picture of the distance started to drive toward them. The woods grew taller, the stalks clearer, and the stampede of noise marched more quickly, until finally, the woods soared high above them. Katara gawked in awe and turned to Zuko, chuckling amid breaths of air.

"What just happened?" she asked. Zuko rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

"I think that the woods were always here in front of us. But there was some kind of barrier blocking our view." For a few moments, they observed the strange structures that swayed in the breeze. What they thought to be woods was not a land filled with trees, but rather sleek scarlet vines with enormous lavender petals on the top that flapped into each other like wings. The entanglement stretched out to either side, all of it a seemingly endless field. Katara reached her hand out to touch the vine, but Zuko held her back and shook his head. "Let's not touch anything. It might… do something, like those towers."

Katara took his words to heart and proceeded with caution. Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her to the left; he had found his trail of light again. The blockage had disconnected even something as powerful as a spirit's signal. Katara didn't question why he was dragging her away from the field, but instead kept quiet, not sure how to tell him any of her thoughts. She wasn't afraid of going inside the forest of vines, however, the more she saw how they twisted in their own fashion, by their own will, the more she didn't trust them. Zuko finally stopped and pointed at the ground. A river of water lapped out from the vines and under their feet. It glowed distantly and Katara finally understood what it meant to see Ennik's light.

"Is that it?" she asked Zuko. He nodded and gazed upward.

"The light fades into the river, so this is where we have to go." Katara went in first, glad to see water, but curiously it wasn't the deep blue she was accustomed to. It reflected the cerulean sky that hovered over them, and for a moment, she thought it wasn't really water. But as their feet pressed on, their feet splashed through the cool liquid and Katara at last felt relieved. Zuko treaded through the river, glad for the absence of hard stone, but he couldn't help cringing as his toes swam through the clear liquid. All around them, the vines danced slowly, each bowing back and forth, opening their flaps high up above them, as if taking a drink of sunlight. What Zuko noticed was something a little different; the roots of the vines sank into the ground, and minute flaps opened at the base, letting the water out.

"Why do you think they're here?" asked Zuko suddenly. Katara gazed around and shrugged, turning her head half way.

"Maybe it's another test. It feels like the Sanoroi don't want anyone to find them. First, Ryuu ran away. We went ahead and found out why, and now, we're lost in a stream of shallow water, inside of a forest of thick vines. I think that the Sanoroi don't want to be found. It's either that, or Ennik is playing a game with you," she said coarsely. Katara had had enough of fooling around. Nothing in the Spirit World was straight forward. It always had twists and unexpected bends in the road that led to nowhere. The frustration kept building inside of her fists as she continuously had to maneuver her way around the dark red vines so that she wouldn't touch them.

"Zuko?"

She had expected an answer, but there was only a grunt. Katara sighed and shrugged her shoulders, caving into the pressure. "I'm not going to ask anything anymore, then." She skipped across a pool of pebbles and took a few more strides as a sudden cracked moan whipped through the air. Her eyes widened, her neck straightened, and somewhere inside of her mind, she told herself to keep going. Curiosity won the match and she turned around, her fear pummeling through her open mouth.

"Zuko!" she cried out. Her arms pushed her forward and brushed against one of the vines as she darted forward. There, in clear sight, one of the vines swooped down and opened its violet flaps like a hunter's jaw. The ears of the plant curled around his arms as his back was sucked into the middle where the vine started. It coiled in the air as Zuko strained his neck, struggling to free himself of the hardening clutch. "Stop moving! It's going to eat you! I'm coming…" With one swift movement, Katara evaded the shadows, jumped from the cool calm earth and reached for the vine. She clung to it tightly as her fingers paled with strain. Katara began to slip against its sleekness, but suddenly a ripping noise shattered her resolve and she fell. A sharp moan circled her head and she looked up to see Zuko hanging limply at the top of the vine. Her eyes widened as she saw what the ripping noise had produced; a hoary thorn protruded proudly from the vines' side, allowing some kind of support for the waterbender.

She tried once again, and as the vine swayed, Katara held onto the numerous thorns that had been born. The sweat poured down her face as she came closer to reaching Zuko. Once she did, Katara could see that his face was utterly ashen and that his white clothing matched his skin. Her heart failed her momentarily and she closed her eyes, hoping with every bit of her strength that she could free him. The sunlight glinted then, its rays catching the exposed blades riding alongside the firebender. Katara's will returned as her hand lurched forward. Once she felt the weight of the broadswords, Katara hacked into the vine with so much force that she lost her balance. Propelled forward, Katara's only hope was to swing the swords as much as she could. Quickly, she exchanged the swords so she held one in each hand, and as she fell towards the glinting water, her body twisted around the vine, around the shrieks that burned the air and the water that burst from the wounds the broadswords inflicted. The breath escaped her body, and as she neared the ground with building speed, Katara knew her efforts had been for nothing. Just as she was about to hit the ground though, she gasped, her head flailing back.

The soft velvet flaps of another vine coiled around her torso as her body was flung up again. Her vision blurred, but as long as she held onto the swords, her mind flashed the urgent signal to fight. So without knowing what was in front of her, Katara slashed the air, hoping to find concrete contact. Her luck shined; the first hit reverberated up her arm and once she opened her eyes, her vision cleared, her mind focused. Zuko's body danced a few inches away from her head as the vine jerked where Katara had cut into it. Her determination doubled and she chopped into it from the right. Another sharp shriek drained her muscles of vigor, as a silver light flashed in the sky. The vine holding onto her became distraught and violently thrashed around. Katara clung to the swords, two extensions of her body, and the realization that her will could take the form of faultless resilience.

The two vines that captured their prey were now twisting around each other, hoping for any kind of survival. Coiled together like ropes, Katara's body crashed into Zuko's; her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she groaned as the pain began to throb in her side. Her last chance was to cut the vine's head off, and with that last blow, the vines dove into the shady woods, and whipped forward like a slingshot. At once, the flaps opened, sending both Katara and Zuko hurling into the air, with no wings, no means of softening their landing. But as Katara's eyes flickered open, she saw Zuko gliding through the air beside her. The glint of the swords shined against the rustling field below them, and then, her will shattered, the air closed in on her weakened body, as the arc they traveled on sent them downward into chaos.

..::-::..

The light dimmed and then glowed in her mind's eye. Katara moaned and curled her fingers, trying to grip the rough shafts of Zuko's broadswords, but she found only empty space. Fingers lifted her head as she opened her eyes slowly. Zuko's tormented face glistened above hers, and a small smile spread across his lips.

"You're awake," he commented. Zuko helped Katara sit up and she winced at the crunching pain in her ribs. She breathed deeply and her eyes widened as she saw that the vines were still all around them. Zuko stood up and dusted himself off as if nothing happened. He looked around for his broadswords, which were scattered a few feet away from Katara. She watched him perform these duties effortlessly, while she struggled like an infant to stand on her own two feet.

"Hey, Zuko," said Katara, bitterness stinging her words. "Mind helping me up?" He turned and she saw the earnestness overwhelm his face. Zuko held out his hand and pulled her up beside him. Her hair dangled in front of her face as she swayed identically with the vines.

"We shouldn't be waiting around idly. I think the woods end just a few more yards ahead," Zuko stated. He marched through the puddles of waning water and Katara followed, her legs and arms sore. Although it had been a dangerous route to take, the vines had propelled them across the entire length of the woods. They walked a bit farther underneath the vines' double-crossing protection. Suddenly, Zuko's voice rang through the still air and Katara felt the sincerity reach her heart as if flowers had bloomed beneath her feet, grazing against her skin. "Thank you for your help. I don't know if I would have made it…" Katara caught up to him so that they were side by side. She looked up into his troubled amber eyes and smiled.

"If you hadn't taught me how to use the broadswords, I don't think I could have saved us both," she replied. The sickening dread that had swooped over him faded away as Zuko halted and held his arm out in front of her. Katara questioned him with her narrowed eyes, but one look at what was in front of them, and her words faltered. The woods ended, just as abruptly as they had started, and in its place was the sky. Miles of puffy white clouds swam through the air and the wind circled tiny glimmers of light through the sheets of crystal olive heavens as gusts of air pushed the clouds in a steady pattern.

"This… this isn't possible!" Katara exclaimed. Zuko shifted uneasily and let his arms drop to his sides. Katara looked at him anxiously and stomped her foot. "Don't tell me you still want to keep going! Zuko, where can we go? There's no land! We'll die if…"

"No, we won't. There's one cloud that isn't white. It's yellow." He turned to face her and grabbed her shoulders. Zuko stared at her seriously and waited a few seconds before continuing. "You have to trust me." Katara shut her eyes and turned away stubbornly. She took a deep breath and curled her fingers into a fist.

"Okay. I'll trust you."

Zuko took a hesitant step forward as the misty coolness drifted over to them. His foot felt no hard ground, yet the cloud seemed firm and steady. A few more steps carried him further into the cloud's surface, and once sure of himself, he reached out for Katara's hand. Her heart hid inside her chest, beating rapidly, telling her to stay behind. She saw the clashing vines behind her, and knew that there was no turning back. Her fingers slipped in between Zuko's and she jumped gracefully, then stumbled into Zuko's arms. He held her for a second and then stepped further toward the middle of the cloud. It moved away from the entangled woods, away from their torment and troubles. The sky glowed like purity in its most dazzling form, yet after a few moments, the wind shifted and became stronger. Katara hid her face in Zuko's chest as the cloud tumbled underneath them, its lower layers growling against the howling wind.

"Zuko… I don't want to die!" Katara yelled, her voice croaking from fear. Zuko gripped her tightly and buried his face into Katara's neck, away from the chilling axe of air that surrounded them.

"Just hold on and don't let go of me!" His voice vanished into the space above them, as gradually, the air built the cloud higher. Then, with a sudden push, the cloud surged into the eternal space above, causing Zuko and Katara's bodies to melt into its frosted insides.

..::-::..

When Katara awoke from her blindness, she and Zuko were standing straight, side by side, in what seemed to be a temple. The room was empty except for a large ginger coated basin filled with dirty air. A chestnut glaze sparkled across the wooden beams that surrounded the room, and as the beams rose from the fence to the roof, the sky gleamed outside. Katara spun around slowly, observing these features. There was nowhere to go. There was no door that would lead them out, and a sinking feeling in her gut told her they had finally made it. Zuko growled suddenly and kicked the basin with his foot.

"This is what we searched for? An empty room? I shouldn't have trusted him! He lied to me. There's no Sanoroi here! No one's here but us!" Zuko yelled furiously. Katara cast her eyes aside, not wanting to see him so enraged, but there were no words that could help them out of the situation. Their hopes had ended in a dead end. All of a sudden, Katara's eyes widened as she saw the basin vibrating. Its dusty carvings glowed and the wind blew through the room so harshly that Katara lost her balance and fell to her knees. Zuko's jaw dropped as the wind turned into a bursting flame, resting inside of the wide basin. It rose tall and mighty, until the light reached every edge of the wooden beams. From within the basin, a whirlpool of crisp sapphire water churned, and then hardened into solid ground, the soil moist and yet burned from the flame.

"Sanoroi is the name, of but one entity. No one has been tricked, all have yet to be trusted, and now, the time of our meeting has arrived." The voice echoed within both Zuko and Katara's heads. They looked to each side of the room, hoping to find someone hiding within the emptiness, yet there was no one.

"Where are you?" Zuko asked, undisturbed.

"The Sanoroi is one essence, the core of every particle, every bit of life. It is found before your very eyes, glowing like the sun, chilling as the wind, smooth droplets of dampness, and it is the brittle earth itself. Does his majesty comprehend?"

Katara stared, appalled at what she was hearing. Zuko, on the other hand, understood perfectly.

"So… the Sanoroi is the chi that gives life?" he asked.

"Yes, and no. Yes, I am chi, the combination that creates energy, but no, not entirely, for I am also the founder of what is now the Avatar cycle."

Katara's temper flared awkwardly, hearing the being, which she gathered was in the basin, speaking of Aang like a mere puppet in a master plan.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It is simple. The Avatar was a human chosen to use my power to protect the Earth and the humans," the voice said. The flame furrowed into the soil and in its place a flowing fountain of water spilled out. At once, grass began to grow, slowly but surely. Katara rolled her eyes, but Zuko realized then what they were addressing. It was the giver of life, and Katara was acting as if it wasn't the slightest bit worth concern over.

"Why couldn't you do that? Why does there even have to be an Avatar if you're so powerful?" she asked with a mocking tone. A deep grumble erupted from the insides of the basin and the wind swept around her like a funnel. Zuko concentrated his will power and sent his chi into the basin with his palms outstretched. The wind calmed down and Katara gawked at Zuko as if he had committed a murder.

"His majesty is wise! Her majesty is foolish… though… that is the combination which was destined to occur. An answer is this, foolish one. Creating so much bears a heavy burden, and thus not even I can carry its weight. To hold reign over two worlds meant my confinement, and the spread of my being. Thus the Avatar was created, thus the Orb of Chi came into existence. A terrible war started this craving for more power, and so I finished it, by only sending myself to the farthest corner of the Spirit World."

Katara was flabbergasted, to say the least. She hadn't expected an answer such as this and neither, it appeared, did Zuko. He knelt on the floor along with Katara as they waited patiently.

"That is a terrible story…" Katara said softly. Even though she resented being there, she was, after all, in the presence that gave her a chance to experience life.

"Not as terrible as what followed. Rumors were spread, and the temples came to fruition. I watched as those petty humans tried to learn 'The Art of Knowing'… an ancient form of bending, humans said. What folly it was, for truly, The Art of Knowing was a lie. The only ones that could reach a pinnacle of strength are his and her majesty."

Katara gasped and pointed at herself incredulously. "Us?"

"That is correct. There was a war, between evil and good, the two core truths of all existence, yet, what happened once long ago, shall happen again. I'm confined to this mere form and cannot go out into the Spirit World to stop the turmoil from spreading. Knowing this time would come, two were chosen. One, born on the summer solstice," the Sanoroi paused as Zuko looked at a shocked Katara. "One, born on the winter solstice. The two of you were granted the potential of controlling chi as the Avatar does, yet in its purest form. However, that potential can only be applied within the boundaries of the Spirit World. On Earth, both majesties are highly skilled in their own forms of bending."

Katara felt the dizziness overwhelm her. Zuko steadied her from swaying as she held her forehead in her fingers.

"So, we can't use this power on Earth?" she asked.

"No, you cannot."

"I was told that I must return to secure my place as Fire Lord. We can't stay here and battle evil, as you say," Zuko commented. Katara sighed and nodded along with Zuko. Too much information was being said, and she didn't know if it was really true or not, but if they had gone through so much just to learn that they needed to fight for their lives, it certainly made things seem more dangerous.

"Yes, I will guide you back to the Orb of Chi. The humans named Taiko and Mayuri have disrupted fate and they shall pay for it. This was not the time for your arrival. I will send you back, and let fate take its true course."

The wind howled once more and suddenly the room grew darker. The water sprouted icicles and they hung the air as the fire erupted. Its light glimmered on each crystal as the hues glowed within the room. The Sanoroi's voice echoed deeply, shaking Katara to the very core of her being.

"_A bond once broken, is always lost and thrown,_

_torn apart by bloodshed, sewn by losing your own,_

_dignity must shed thrice, for the time is yet to come,_

_when the King and Queen will hurriedly succumb,_

_to what is destiny, sore, bland and true,_

_but first, leave, find the perfect hue,_

_and on the one night when darkness bears light,_

_all will crumble as two fated rise again to fight,_

_into the vast empire where they, once lost,_

_will comprehend the true, full meaning of cost,_

_fore upon return, the path shall fall and rise,_

_right before one pair of gazing, frozen eyes."_

The darkness swirled within the flame as it extinguished and let the earth churn, the blades of grass shattering apart. The diamond shaped icicles melted and as the drops of water fell onto Zuko and Katara's heads heavily, the basin filled with a hollow swirling cloud.

"Jump inside, and you will find the right path to your lives. Hurry, my power has been extorted enough!"

Katara whimpered, in fear of yet falling again to her doom. Zuko gripped her arm and reassured her that they would be fine. His eyes bore the marks of destined confidence, something she wasn't willing to accept yet. She had been named a majesty by the one being that created her and now she was supposed to return to her life on Earth, to the simplicity of everyday nuisances. Katara didn't budge, and as the beams cracked beneath the pressure, little pieces fell around them.

"Come on Katara! We have to go!" Zuko yelled. He pulled her into the basin, having to pick her amid protests. Zuko let go of her and the last thing she saw was his body falling in after her.

The darkness quickly dissolved and once again, Katara found herself in Zuko's embrace. She stepped away and blinked, touching her arms and face to see if she was alive.

"We're alive! I thought for sure that we were going to die," Katara said with a laugh. Zuko walked forward along the rocky path, as the dark night shined everywhere. He looked around pensively, not noticing that Katara had spoken. She grumbled and folded her arms as she followed him. A soft lush sound buzzed calmly in the darkness, nothing eerie or threatening. Katara sighed and tapped Zuko's shoulder. He turned around and raised his eyebrow.

"The Orb of Chi has to be here somewhere. Sanoroi said something that there would be a path…"

Katara's face filled with anger and she stomped her feet, her hands pushing outward.

"What about everything that it said, Zuko? Are you just going to ignore it? The Sanoroi said we were the two people chosen to fight evil! We were born on opposite solstices, coincidently, and then there was that strange prophecy that it spoke of before we left. Don't you care about any of that?" she asked desperately. Zuko walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He stared into her face and she dropped her jaw slightly as she observed the creases under his eyes, the roughness of his scar.

"I do care about that. Our futures have apparently been destined from the start. But there's one thing that I can't forget about. I'm supposed to be the Fire Lord. There's a threat to my people, and so I have to worry about that first. I don't know what it is yet, but I have to stop it. I'll worry about the prophecy, or whatever it was, later."

Katara scowled as he walked away, his eyes not cruel, yet his resolve unwavering. She realized the reason he had for going back, but something inside of her didn't want to see him leave. He didn't have to be the Fire Lord necessarily.

"What about the power the Sanoroi talked about? We can only use it here and we don't even know the way to use it properly! Don't you think we should learn…"

"I don't think there's time for that right now, Katara. Can you help me find this path? It's too hard to see in the dark," Zuko said.

She pursed her lips and shook her head slowly. Deep down, Katara knew she wasn't admitting the truth to herself. All she really wanted was, to be with Zuko. She had grown to care about him as more than a friend, and the only reasons she didn't want to go back were selfish ones.

"I found it! Let's go."

A tear fell from Katara's eye and she brushed it away ardently. She forced herself to smile and ran after Zuko. Noticing the change in her attitude, he smiled back and nodded encouragingly. The path was scarcely hidden within the rocky landscape as the darkness of the night shaded the smooth gravel. No moon lay within sight, yet up ahead, there was an unprecedented source of light. Katara had a sinking feeling that she had been somewhere like this before. There were no trees, only rocky slopes and as they walked further, the soft hum grew louder. Katara quickly inhaled the scent of water and ran ahead. She halted abruptly as the sight before her reflected in the deep dark pools of her eyes. Zuko caught up and stared in disbelief as they both looked down.

It was, without a doubt, the same lake of water that they had first entered through, yet what was more spectacular than knowing that was the fact that they were standing a top of the waterfall. The graveled path ended at their feet, and yet a burst of calm water sprung from the side of the cliff. A dull pulsing stream shined within it and Zuko took that as a sign of what they were supposed to do. Before he could tell Katara though, she had sighed and turned to face him.

"I think we're supposed to dive in," she said.

"There's a light inside the water." He bent down and let his fingers run through the cool liquid. As they passed through the light, he sensed a stable yet slippery pole. "There's a pole we can slide down on." Katara found a sudden peace filling her heart. She hadn't reached out to become one with her element for the longest time. The days had withered away into a history she couldn't recall; their time in the Spirit World wasn't accounted for. As she lowered her body, her fingers clutched the pole as the water splattered in each direction. Katara took one last look at Zuko before she took a deep breath and jumped. She clung onto the pole steadfastly; the weight of the waterfall consumed her and as quickly as she had fallen into it, she was out of it as well. Katara opened her eyes and gasped as the pole stung her palms. Somehow, she had fallen into a deep cave underneath the lake. When her feet hit the ground, her body shook, and her eyes blinked as she stepped away cautiously. Zuko came sliding down just a few seconds later and when she saw him by her side, relief swept through her.

"Zuko, look where we are!" Katara exclaimed. "All that time, there was a secret cave we could have tried to find. Instead, we just walked away from our way home!" Zuko shook his head to each side, letting the drops of water fly out. He smiled and put his hand on his hip.

"All that matters now is that we're one step closer to the Orb of Chi." Zuko looked around and his smile faltered. "That is, if we can find it." Small lights dangled up among the pointed ridges of the cave's top. A surely defined path lay ahead of them; Katara pointed and shrugged.

"Should we follow the path then?" she asked.

"That's probably what we have to do," Zuko responded.

They walked on in silence. The drips of water echoed in the serenity of the scene as a chilly breeze swept by them. Katara shivered and Zuko looked at her, amused.

"Even though this place has been really strange, I'm glad I got to travel it with you," he said. Katara stopped rubbing her arms and looked up at him, her eyes round and her face flushed. Zuko's eyes glowed from the dim light and Katara smiled for a second before turning to face the path again.

"I second that. We have to focus on getting home though, right? There won't be anymore adventures like this one…" Katara commented, her voice growing fainter as she spoke. Zuko squinted, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He couldn't fully understand her sentiments, but a part of him suddenly realized with a pang that what she said was true. Zuko sighed and looked ahead.

"No, there probably won't be," he replied. Katara's heavy heart sunk inside her chest as he confirmed her deepest sorrow. The echoing drip drop of the water grew more noticeable and for a moment, Katara thought she was hallucinating, but what her eyes saw wasn't a false production of her mind. A glowing pond of water swerved in the distance, and above it, a circling orb of chi hovered. Zuko's eyes widened, his deepest desire finally coming alive with possibility.

"That's it. We've found it…" Katara said. Zuko smiled, but as he turned, Katara gasped as a foreign object pulled her away from him. His jaw dropped as her crystalline eyes cried out for help. A haunting laugh resonated from the walls where the shadows crept. Katara struggled to fight them off of her, but they were dragging her back with both arms. Zuko ran after her, drawing his swords, pouring his energy into the silver blades. He slashed at the space above Katara's head, and a deep moan released her from her bindings. Katara stumbled forward and Zuko grabbed her arm as they ran toward the Orb of Chi. As soon as they were just ten feet away, they were repelled back by a barrier. Katara fell back into Zuko's arms. He helped her stand up and they panted as they turned to face the shadows that were crawling towards them.

"It's… the… Yizun!" Katara exclaimed. "They have probably been waiting for us all of this time!" Zuko grunted and prepared himself for battle. Katara glanced at Zuko's weapons and then looked down at her own hands. She had once before felt the power the Sanoroi had spoken of. It was at the moment when Chuundu's illusion consumed her; she thought Zuko was going to hurt her, and a shining light forced its way outside of her body. She took a deep breath and lifted her hands, concentrating on all of the energy that flowed through her body.

"We need to attack simultaneously if we want to push them back enough. That way we'll gain some time to worry about the barrier," Zuko said quickly. Katara nodded and the two of them pushed their chi through their arms and into the heavy dark air. Multiple cries of pain boosted their egos and they thought they had successfully taken the Yizun down. The slithering shadows became silent and then the warriors turned around to touch the air in front of them. Zuko's fingers recoiled, as did Katara's. There was a shielding force that wasn't going to let anyone through. Katara winced as her lungs bore a heaviness she hadn't felt before. Her strength was dwindling and she could tell Zuko's was as well. He tried attacking the barrier with his swords, but that didn't do anything except push him farther away. Zuko slid them back into their case and walked around the barrier to examine it further. Katara stood patiently, hoping for once that they could get to the Orb of Chi before the Yizun regrouped.

"Did you find anything yet?" Katara called out.

"No, not yet."

His echo died out and Katara shivered, suddenly feeling an ominous breath crawling on her neck. She gasped and turned around wide-eyed; a hollow blackness in the form of a disfigured man rose up in front of her. An arm shot out from the side and a fist of curling fingers grasped Katara's neck. She choked as the form leaned closer.

"This isn't over yet," it said roughly. There was no pain, yet Katara's frailty reached its peak and as the Yizun leader let go of her, she fell gracefully to the floor. Zuko heard the thud and picked his head up. Through the barrier, he saw Katara's body sprawled out on the ground. Panic seized his chest as he ran back around to her. He fell to his knees and picked her up in his arms. Katara's head rolled around and her eyes slowly opened. Zuko panted as his fingers ran through her delicate hair.

"Zuko… I don't… want to die," she said. Amidst all of the torture she felt, Katara smiled softly, reaching her hand out for Zuko's face. He took her trembling fingers and clutched them in his hand. "I don't want to go back… I… I want to be… with you." Katara's face paled and her eyelids closed momentarily. Zuko let go of her hand and brushed his fingers against her smooth cheek. Her mouth opened, gasping for air. Her eyes stole Zuko's gaze as he leaned closer to her. Determination was written in his face, and she knew then that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I never once wanted you to leave my side," he said softly. Carefully, he lifted her head closer to his, so close that in the spawn of a few seconds, his lips met hers. A surge of warmth washed into Katara's face as his kiss spread his chi into her soul. Renewed strength washed over her, and she pulled back, shaken and flustered.

"Zuko!" she cried out. His eyes broadened as his mouth hung open loosely. Katara touched her lips daintily, finally realizing what he had done. Taken aback, Zuko questioned his own actions as Katara shifted in his arms. They stood up together and he gawked at her uncertainly.

"I thought you meant…" Katara tried to remember what she had said in her delirious state, searching desperately to figure out what made him kiss her. A part of Katara's heart didn't mind it though, but in their situation, they shouldn't have been taking the time to sort out personal feelings.

"I don't know what I was saying… but whatever it was, I think I meant it," she said quietly. Katara stepped closer to him, their gazes once again locked, wanting something more from the other. But before their lips could again connect, Katara's body lurched into Zuko's as a forceful wind swayed her stance. Zuko held onto her and opened his eyes as the howling stopped. Katara stepped away from him and gazed into the darkness where they had come from. There was nothing there, but suddenly a voice shook both of their hearts with recognition.

"We'd like to apologize for being late," Aya said. Zuko turned around and leaned forward with raw surprise. Kyoko and Aya, the two twins, the women who had somewhat guided them on their journey, were standing before them with serious expressions painted on their faces. Katara laughed suddenly and clutched her side.

"I don't know how much creepier this can get. Out of all the people who could show up at this moment, it's the two of you," Katara blatantly said. Zuko raised his eyebrows questionably and crossed his arms.

"That's true. What do you want from us? Why did you say you were late? Were you supposed to weaken us so that the Yizun could stop us before we reached the orb?" Zuko asked, his distrust building. He pulled Katara in closer to him and she wrapped her arm around him with a stubborn splash of anger on her face. Kyoko sighed and shook her head from side to side slowly. Both Aya and Kyoko took each other's hands and looked at one another. Their identical long charcoal hair fell into their pointed faces. Their white kimonos billowed out as a raging wind circled around their feet. Katara's jaw dropped as they started to chant.

"No time is all the time."

"No place is every place."

"What seems to be isn't always right."

"What seems to be isn't always true."

"With power comes evil and good."

"All power shines bright or dim."

"Now show us who we truly are,"

"So we can change back again."

The swirling dust clouds rose outward and Zuko shielded Katara as a magnificent shining light exploded around Aya and Kyoko. As it died out, the whistling left a bitter sting inside Zuko and Katara's minds. Standing before them now were not two inexplicable eerie souls, but rather, two smiling mothers, adorned in gold gowns fit for queens. Zuko's knees lost their strength as Ursa's amber eyes held his gaze warmly. Katara felt the air strike against her throat coldly, as Kadori's eyes filled with sweet tears. The astonishing reunion couldn't last, and before Zuko and Katara could run to their mothers, Ursa and Kadori exchanged melancholy glances as they jumped towards the barrier. They stuck their hands into it and a buzz erupted as an arched door was formed. Zuko and Katara stood next to their respective parent and searched longingly into their mother's eyes.

"Zuko, please forgive me for my deception," Ursa said softly.

"Yes, please forgive me Katara. I longed to tell you, but I couldn't, for your safety." Katara's eyes brimmed with tears as the pain in her throbbing heart soared into her clenched hands.

"No, it's more than enough just to see you now," Katara exclaimed joyously. Her mother's blue eyes shined just like her own, as her wavy russet hair shifted with the weight of multiple braids. Zuko held his mother's warmth in his longing arms, his childlike heart that craved to hide in her embrace once again.

"Mom, I've missed you…" he said with a croak.

"Darling, I've missed you too, but there is little time. You must go and do what you are told. Be brave and never forget what you fight for," Ursa said. Zuko waited another second, closed his mouth and nodded fiercely. His mother smiled as she watched him head over to Katara.

"I… I don't want to leave you, Mom," Katara said suddenly. Her eyes rounded as she felt Zuko's arms around her waist.

"Katara, we have to go!" he whispered harshly. Zuko couldn't bear to hear the pain in Katara's agonized wails.

"No! Let go of me! Zuko, I said, let go!" He closed his eyes and buried his head in her hair.

"Katara, I'm sorry."

Her arms stretched out and Katara screamed for her mother as she was pulled inside of the barrier. Once they were in, Kadori and Ursa let their hands drop, and the arched door was sealed. Zuko let go of Katara and she ran into the barrier, only to be pushed back again. The tears fell down from her eyes as Kadori's face lit up on the other side.

"Why… why did you do this?" Katara asked.

Kadori lifted her fingers and brushed the barrier before smiling.

"The Sanoroi sent us. We'll continue to watch over you. There will be again another time when we meet, but for now, hold your own against the darkness that spreads!" Kadori's voice faded as she looked at Ursa. The two motherly figures held hands once again and turned their heads at their offspring.

"Time is eternal."

"Life is a maze."

"Bring these two back,"

"All left in a haze."

Zuko gripped Katara's shoulder as she heaved and sobbed. She curled into Zuko's embrace as the orb pulsated behind them. Their mothers' loving smiles illuminated the light, and as the chi consumed them, all they could see was a pair of golden specs within the foggy darkness. The world shattered, the light was gone, and in their hearts, the treasured love that had reawakened fell asleep. Their eyes closed as at last, the Spirit World carried their floating bodies towards peaceful endlessness.

* * *

**A/N:** WELL! at least I didn't wait a month to post another update!! I must admit it was hard to get back into writing... school took over my mentality, and now I'm free for the summer to finish this wonderful story, which, as you probably can tell now, is going to go in a new direction ;P 

a few things to point out!! After all of that confusion, Aya turned out to be Ursa, and Kyoko turned out to be Kadori, (since we have no idea what Katara's mom's name is, I made that one up, and I really really like it!) a lot of you actually mentioned them bumping into their mothers... but I had planned this from the start!! but it's good you guys had your thinking caps on!! but was it shocking?? I certainly hope so!

another thing- I know most of you are probably dazed at the amount of stuff that happened... I admit there was a lot and I'm not sure if the explanations were sufficient, buttt... I think it's ok seeing as there are at least 10 more chapters to go... maybe 15

finally- please please PLEASE leave a comment! I'm begging... which is really sad, I know, but this time, I'm not asking for just any comment... I'd truly appreciate if it was a bit lengthier than just proclaiming your joy ;I know you like it... but I want to know what exactly in the chapter... or if you have questions... or something confusing, or something that really caught your attention in one spot... those kind of things help me a TON so I appreciate your support!!!

**? of the ch** is... on a scale of 1-10 (10 being the most) how much do you hate Taiko and how much do you hate Mayuri (seperately please!!) thanks so so much :D

-Monika-


	17. The Chain

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 17- The Chain

"_If your inner energy is misdirected, so will your whole life be." C. Astrid Weber_

..::-::..

Katara blinked and stared, her eyes bemused, as the sharp light was dragged away from her body. Zuko stood across from her, with the same confusion drawn on his face. Their fingers were locked together, holding onto the seemingly distant hope that they could stop the struggle. A distant breeze swept by them as a shocked silence rose like that of a chilling cemetery. Gradually, they let go of each other and observed the empty space that had been occupied only seconds before. The orb was gone; only a few scattered piles of soft dust remained. Katara bent down and stroked the grains with her fingers. Somewhere inside, the past nagged at her increasing heartbeat, but Katara's mind was building a sturdy wall to stop her recall. Zuko narrowed his eyes and knelt down next to her. She looked up at him and stumbled over her words as her eyes pleaded with his for an explanation.

"What did we just do?" she asked.

Zuko's back tensed; he gripped Katara's shoulder, trying to remember. He searched through the fog inside of his head, but there was nothing there except a dense feeling of closure between himself and the woman before his eyes. In the space of a few seconds, and the expanse of blinding light, the two of them had become lost, and somehow they had found their way back to their conscious state. The mountain still spread out around them, the trees guarding their home like a protective gate. But the howling agony of the humans near them caused Katara and Zuko to shake themselves out of their delusional dream. Seeing the scowl on Taiko's face, Zuko immediately took Katara in his arms as they stood up. Katara looked up at Zuko questionably. The feeling of being so close to him felt as familiar as the constant action of breathing to keep herself alive, yet it didn't make any sense to her. All she knew to be true was that they had been tricked by the Masters of the Temple, and that in order to stop them, Zuko and Katara had grabbed the orb.

"It's gone… the orb… that just isn't possible," Mayuri said with a flat face. Her dry eyes bulged as she stood up. She swayed slightly and crept over to her husband as her torn robes followed her like a bored procession. Taiko growled with complete fury. The prophecy had come true; the two travelers, Zuko and Katara, had stopped them from obtaining power. After all he had done to ensure its failure, the prophecy had kicked him onto his back. Mayuri gathered her strength to pull her husband up from the smooth rocks below his feet. Taiko hunched his back and pointed his finger straight at Zuko.

"You will die here today. I guarantee it!" he yelled. Mayuri let her hand fall limply to her side as it fell away from Taiko's arm. Her crestfallen eyes stared into the dimming sky above as her husband charged at Zuko. She chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"My son… I am sorry that I have failed you," she whispered. Katara gripped Zuko with curled fingers as her breath caught itself in her throat. Taiko's bloodshot eyes were edging closer and his craving for revenge filled the air with a heavy ominous taste.

"Katara, run to the side when I give you the signal," whispered Zuko into her ear. "When he comes at us, we'll surprise him by attacking from behind." Katara nodded as Zuko's hold of her tightened. The reassurance she felt again reminded her of some distant bond, but Katara remembered nothing. Suddenly, Zuko's brisk breath rushed against her neck and her eyes widened as, for a second, a tingle spread across her lips. She blushed, but the memory left her and it seemed to only be a desire, not a real memory.

"Now!"

Confused from her blurry consciousness, Katara stood where she was, gawking at the man bursting forth with rage. Taiko's arms shot out and a hazy aura glowed around his dangling hair as the wind knocked Katara to the side. Zuko's eyes widened but to his relief, Katara caught herself before she fell. She exchanged a look of determination with Zuko; her face flushed as her anger seeped into her clenched hands. Katara suddenly remembered that Taiko had used her as a tool to kill Zuko. She wouldn't let Taiko breathe again. Zuko roared simultaneously with Katara as they brought their hands up in an arc. They stepped towards one another and braced their feet into the crumbling rock. A few drops of rain dropped a top Katara's head and she smirked. Gathering all of their chi, fire met water as Zuko and Katara's attack flew towards Taiko's back. The man chuckled and ducked at once, letting his fingers remain in the air. He grasped the trail of water and turned around to face his foes.

"Did you forget I can manipulate two elements?" Taiko asked.

From behind them, Zuko and Katara heard an icy voice. "As can I," Mayuri said. She had recalled Zuko's fire and it now waited tentatively in the palm of her hand. Zuko gritted his teeth as he and Katara backed into each other.

"It didn't work," he said.

"Let's split up and take them one on one," Katara replied. A sudden movement from the side caused all four of them to change the course of their attention. Laia held her arms out as her dampened hair hung close to her fixed face. Jet sliced his swords against each other as a low grumble faded into the sky. The darkness of the night hadn't arrived yet and the surroundings reflected an ivory shade as the battle stalemated.

"Looks like you two need some help," Jet said with a smirk.

"And I can do more than just firebend, lady," Laia added. Mayuri's green eyes cast a laughing mock towards the girl as her fingers pulled down, all of them falling together to form a bulb. Laia gasped as did Jet. The ground sucked them in half way, their torsos glued to the rocks around them. Angered further, Zuko lashed out at the woman.

"Don't get them involved in this!" he yelled.

She covered her mouth with her fingers and laughed softly to herself. "My, my, you seem to be riled up. They are the ones who bothered to interfere before. Now it is your turn to suffer," she said, her face suddenly dark and serious. Katara snarled and lunged forward, her arms gliding behind her back. Zuko twisted around to face Taiko as a flame came to life in his hands. Zuko punched the air rapidly, sending bullets of fire into the drops of oncoming rain. The light sizzled as Taiko formed a whirlwind out of the rain. The zooming air shot past Zuko's ear, but it didn't stop him. He spun around with his arms reaching to the sky, and the multiple flames became one whip. He directed it downward with his fingers, in the middle of Taiko's whirlwind. Taiko swore under his breath and dodged to the side as the flames shattered, disappearing as they hit the soaked ground.

Katara ran towards Mayuri as the flames swirled towards her from both sides. The waterbender wiped the rain off of her forehead and as the droplets dispersed into the air, she froze them with her erect fingers. One by one, they collided together to form a dense sword. Katara held it firmly within her grasp and charged her foe. For a moment, she wondered why it was that she preferred to fight this way, but it wasn't of much concern. Her only focus was to puncture the evil heart of an old woman who sought the finalization of selfish desires. Taiko had caught Zuko in an on slaughter of wind and ran towards his wife's pressing battle. He pressed his hand into his pocket and grasped the vial of Katara's chi once more. Immediately, Katara halted, the tip of her sword just inches away from Mayuri's chest. There was a knock on her forehead and suddenly her vision went black. The sword clattered to the ground, melting into a puddle of water. The rush of pain soared from her feet, through her torso, and into the arms that cradled her body tenderly. Katara collapsed and withered, convulsing through chattering teeth.

Zuko saw the blurry form of his friend falling to the ground, and the bitterness built up in his flames exploded into the air that barred him from going after Taiko. The wind subsided, cut open as if a cannon had blast through a wall. Zuko heard Katara's deep moans before he could see the glazed look in her blue eyes. He darted towards Taiko, yelling.

"You're the one who is going to die today!"

Shocked by Zuko's unexpected escape, Taiko froze as Zuko knocked him down to the ground, his hands tightening around Taiko's neck. The vial rolled out of Taiko's hands and the pain lifted off of Katara's body at once, only to be replaced by a sharp jab in her side. Mayuri kicked the waterbender with a short laugh.

"Do you think I will allow you to stand back up?"

Katara pounded the floor with her fist and all of the frustration splashed up with the water from the ground. Mayuri widened her eyes in horror as the puddle of water from beneath her, suddenly engulfed her body. It formed a frozen shield all around and encompassed the distraught Master momentarily. Katara choked and pushed herself up. She pushed her cold wet hair away from her face to see Zuko rolling closer towards her with Taiko. Amongst the rain, a small piece of glass remained and as it reflected against the fading daylight, Katara's hope rose. Her chi lay just a few feet away. She stumbled and ran towards it. Her fingers clutched the small vial and at once, its warmth soothed her aching muscles. Quickly, Katara popped open the lid and hovered her hand over it. Closing her eyes, she imagined the chi flowing back into her strained body, so that she could be whole once more.

"She… wanted… murder… Katara… eck," Taiko mumbled. Zuko's anger was toppled with confusion and he let go of Taiko's neck out of curiosity. He had said something about Katara and murder. Zuko punched Taiko's face and it twisted to the side with a sharp crack. His eyes bulged and he moaned as a strip of blood mixed with the rain and ran down his face. Taiko heaved for air as he turned back towards Zuko.

"What were you going to say?" Zuko asked darkly.

Taiko's eyelids fluttered as a smiled formed. "She was… going to kill you. Katara… wanted to kill you. Just ask her… if it is a lie. She cannot deny the truth…"

The rain slid down Zuko's head as his bangs clumped together and dangled over his eyebrows. He lifted his head and gazed towards Katara who was eyeing the empty vial with immense joy. Zuko rose from the ground and slowly made his way towards her as Taiko's rough coughs rumbled against the tame thunder. Katara noticed Zuko approaching her and she rejoiced.

"Zuko! I'm okay now. They can't hurt me anymore!" she exclaimed. Her radiant eyes and her bright face were washed away with the rain as she saw the look of breeding perplexity on Zuko's face. He walked with his arms clinging towards the center of his body, and his back leaned forward, trying to pull himself toward an answer he was hoping to hear. Zuko stopped in front of her and shook his head. "Zuko, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

"Taiko just said… that you tried to kill me," he replied warily.

Katara backed away, her heart seized with confrontation. Her hanging mouth and wide eyes tasted the dirty water spilling down from the thin grey clouds. Her crime had finally been uncovered and as the shock burst within her, Katara let go of the vial, letting it fall straight into the ground where it broke apart into a million tiny pieces. At the same moment, the ground shook as Mayuri lifted herself out of her icy imprisonment. Both Zuko and Katara glanced at the Master as the storm raged around her. The dirt that clung to Mayuri's clothing had tangled into her hair, and as the wind swept around her, she had the image of a wild woman rather than a subdued Temple Master.

"Prepare to die," she said, directing the ground towards Zuko and Katara. Zuko instantly pulled Katara into an embrace that dodged the attack. They tripped and rolled back towards Mayuri's husband. A tower suddenly loomed over them; the shadow of a man desperate for revenge slithered across Katara's face. Taiko had risen once more and he hunched over his prey like a bloodthirsty monster.

"You did not carry out my order, but in turn he has weakened because of you! Perhaps with one last blow… you will both perish!" Zuko rolled onto Katara as she cried out in fear. It was Zuko's final attempt to save her. But before Taiko could send a stake of ice through their hearts, a crack whipped through the air above him. An iridescent bolt of lightening electrified the sky as within a second, it struck down into Taiko's body. His eyes glowed as he trembled and his clothing sparked. The defying boom echoed away from above as Taiko's body fell to the ground, alight in a cyclone of flames. Zuko noticed the heat first and dragged Katara away from it. The rain poured over them as if mounds of blankets had been dumped from the sky. Swiftly, Katara stood up and brought her arm over her head to stop the rain from obscuring her vision, but within a few moments, the rain stopped all together, and the clouds vanished, leaving the sky in a light violet hue.

Katara let her arm drop as she looked at Zuko. His mouth was closed tightly and she shifted away from him, her eyes not able to bear the painful arc within his soul. Mayuri jumped off of the towering mound and landed on one knee. She gazed at the dying flames that encircled her husband and she collapsed.

"Taiko… you won't be able to command me anymore… I should be thrilled, but…"

Mayuri's back arched as her hands came a light with fury. She stood up and shot a blast of fire towards Zuko with both hands. "Why have you done this to us? I never wanted misery, all I wanted was…" She ran ahead and Katara gasped as she stepped ever closer to Zuko. He gripped the flames that came towards him and created a shield of scarlet citrus fire. Mayuri screeched and tripped as her direction was diverted to the left. She propped herself with her hands and when she picked up her head, her mouth went dry. Her fingers trembled as she reached for Jet, who was still stuck in the ground with Laia.

"My child… my son… you've come for me," she whispered. Jet leaned back and Laia noticed that if Mayuri was going to die, she had to do it after they got out of the situation they were in.

"Yes… he's come for you. Please let us out of this confinement," Laia pleaded. Jet widened his eyes and looked at her like she was delusional. He was about to retort but she winked and poised her head in Mayuri's direction. She was dragging her body towards Jet and she nodded.

"Oh, of course! Please forgive me Akeyo! I will release you at once!" She swung the palms of her hands downward into the ground. At once, the earth toppled over as it sent Laia and Jet flying out of it. Laia grabbed a hold of Jet and steadied herself just as Mayuri's sobs filled the air. Jet swallowed hard and looked away from the madwoman. Her fingers curled around his ankles as she brushed his feet of the crumbling dirt. Laia raised her arm in preparation for an attack, but Jet stopped her. He gripped her shoulder and narrowed his eyes as their friends started quarreling a few feet away.

"Taiko's gone now. We just have to do something about Mayuri and then we'll be all right," Katara explained quickly. Zuko, frustrated, yelled and pushed past her. Katara bit her lip and tugged onto his dirty brown sleeve. "Zuko, what are you going to do?" He shrugged her off as he stomped closer to the kneeling woman. Laia hid behind Jet, the fury in Zuko's eyes more horrifying than that of a wild animal. Mayuri grunted as she was lifted up by her collar. Zuko swung her around so they faced each other. She looked directly into his eyes and sneered.

"What is it now? I have no reason to live! I will go to the Spirit World with my son and husband! Leave me be," Mayuri said.

Zuko tightened his grip and growled in her face, the side with his scar a mass of withering confusion.

"Tell me! Is what Taiko said true? Was Katara going to murder me?" he asked swiftly.

Mayuri sighed as he let her feet touch the ground. She swayed and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Her messy hair waved in the lone breeze as her heart leaked with agony. Her green ribbon had come undone and finally dropped of the entangled hair. Her pearls had scattered everywhere and all that was left to lose was her strength.

"Well that didn't work, did it? She can explain for herself, as for my husband and I, we wanted you both dead. What better way than to have you get rid of each other?" she asked. Zuko slapped her and she spun around before falling to the ground next to her husband. She adjusted her jaw and narrowed her eyes in Zuko's direction.

"You'll pay! All of you will pay!" she turned her face to Jet and reached out to him with a crooked smile. "Come Akeyo, let us leave this place of misery for good." Laia clung onto Jet's arm and kept him back firmly. Their eyes were round and wary; so much had been said and they understood none of it. They didn't know what Zuko and Mayuri were talking about. Jet backed away and shook his head.

"My name is Jet, not Akeyo. I'm not your son."

Mayuri's jaw dropped as her mouth wavered, savoring the taste of her utter loss. "No… you aren't…" She gripped the grains of dirt between her fingers and slammed her fists into the ground. With each impact, the ground rumbled beneath her. Taiko's body turned over and she saw his scorched face for the first time. There was no blood and yet it stained her vision. Her heartfelt cries rang through everyone's ears. The high-pitched noise was unbearable and as the mountain peak began to rise and fall simultaneously, Katara, Zuko, Laia and Jet all covered their ears to block the screech. This proved to be Mayuri's ultimate weapon; she was stabbing them all with the torture wringing throughout her body. Her fingers ran over the rough edges of her husband's skin as the tears from her swelling eyes scattered themselves like polka dots over the charred mess. She yelled out once more and then with a stammer of her fists, she rammed the ground below her down into the mountain. Mayuri and Taiko disappeared quickly into the shadows as the encircled ring of the mountain that was left piled higher still. Mayuri had carved a gigantic funnel within the mountain, like digging a hole within the sands of a faraway beach in paradise. Her wails deceased as the rocks tumbled down into the hollowness. The four travelers scrambled away from the rockslide; they hurled themselves down the slopes of the peak just as it caved into the hole, covering it from the bottom up. Katara tripped over a rock and landed on her back. She cried out in pain as the rumblings disappeared. Sharpness overwhelmed her muscles behind her shoulder as she rolled to a stop. Zuko braced himself against a tree nearby and Jet hovered over Laia protectively as the rocks discontinued moving.

Jet winced as a loose rock hit the back of his neck. Laia grabbed onto Jet's head and looked at him seriously.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her lips trembling. Jet stroked her hair and nodded. Laia sighed with relief and pulled him into a firm embrace. She looked around and shivered; the darkness of the night was chilling and yet there was a bright glow to it as the moon came into view. Jet helped her stand up and they looked for Zuko and Katara. She was a few yards away, near the edges of the forest where the barrier had been before. Katara lay on her back stiffly as she gazed up into the cobalt sky. Laia ran to her side and knelt down beside her. Katara shifted her head towards Laia and smiled roughly.

"Katara… are you hurt?" Laia asked.

She closed her eyes and moaned slightly. "No, I'm all right. Where's…"

Zuko was a few feet away, not daring to look in Katara's direction. Jet walked up to him cautiously, his face withdrawn and bathed in shadow. The moonlight bounced off of Zuko's scar so that it flushed furiously. The quiet stillness that had seeped into their souls after the battle held a dejecting edge to it. Zuko's eyebrows furrowed beneath his still drying hair. He looked up at Jet and opened his mouth slowly.

"Is this real?" he asked quietly. Jet glanced past Zuko's shoulder to see Laia helping Katara sit up. The waterbender winced at the pain in her back but she quickly smiled and took a deep breath.

"No, I said I'm fine, Laia," Katara insisted. Laia muttered to herself as she helped Katara stand up. Zuko finally turned around and met Katara's vacant blue eyes. She stared at Zuko, his scar distorted from the knowledge he had learned. Katara took a few steps forward, her heart trembling inside of her chest. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Zuko had finally heard the truth, and she had finally acknowledged her actions to be her own faults. The animals rustled in the trees near them as the four regrouped. Zuko looked down at the ground and clenched his fists as Laia spoke.

"We should probably leave now," she stated.

Jet nodded his head and sighed. "The Masters are gone. We have to tell someone like Oraka… or…"

Suddenly, Zuko snarled and pointed a finger at Katara who had been standing near him solemnly.

"Do you deny what they said?" Zuko spoke under his breath. She looked up into his eyes, which were gradually turning into a cold slate of amber. Katara choked on her words as the tears spread across her eyes.

"Zuko… I…"

The harsh wind whistled low, its voice full of sorrow and ache. The bitterness of the night echoed in a howl's hoot as its wings fluttered through the forest. Katara hung her head as Laia stepped back. She didn't want to believe what the Masters had said, but Katara's silence was enough. Jet too stood numb as he narrowed his eyes.

"Katara, out of all people… how could you do that?" Jet asked her. She shut her eyes and winced as the wind crept by her back. The pain was increasing, but she didn't know what it was from. Laia darkened her gaze and glanced at Zuko. His temples were flared as his breaths grew warmer. For a moment, she thought he was going to strike Katara down, his fists ablaze, but Zuko only clenched his fingers and turned around swiftly. Katara gasped for air and lunged forward. Laia's eyes widened as Jet went after Zuko.

"Zuko… I'm sorry…" Katara whispered. Laia came back to Katara's side at once and held her. Katara hitched her breath as she leaned on Laia for support. The waterbender's face was covered in sweat as her teeth chattered. Laia knew then that whatever the reason was, Katara wasn't a heartless being. There must have been an explanation, but Katara was in no condition to explain. Katara searched the woods for Zuko's shadow, and when she saw it along with Jet's, she moaned.

"Laia, you have to help me get to him. I have to explain…" Katara said hoarsely.

Her friend nodded and bit her lip before they stumbled along. Laia had seen the gash on Katara's shoulder blade. The blood had seeped into her blue kimono and had dried up to create a spread of burgundy fabric. Though Katara had been hurt, her determination to follow Zuko proved to Laia how strong she really was. After they left the mountain peak, Laia looked back and blinked; a shimmering form glided around in a circle, raising its hand upward, but as she took a closer look, there was nothing but the rays of moonlight wandering around the mound. Katara coughed but Laia still didn't say anything. They passed numerous amounts of trees as they headed into the depths of the Kuusu Mountains once again. The trails were hidden among the bleak shadows that appeared over the soft grass, but Laia cornered Jet and Zuko's figures from afar and kept going after them adamantly at Katara's able pace.

Up ahead, Jet tried reasoning with Zuko.

"She tried to kill me, Jet. You can't change the facts," he said bitterly.

Jet sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. It was all true, but he couldn't believe Katara's reasons were the same as the Masters.

"Why don't you ask her again? Maybe she'll apologize," Jet suggested.

Zuko turned around and waved his arms dramatically. "She's not going to say anything because she wants me dead. She didn't even answer me when I asked her if it was true." He hung his head and punched a tree nearby. The force recoiled and vibrated into his arm. Zuko's eyes suddenly widened as he felt a familiar feeling coursing through his body. It seemed like the same thing had happened before, as if he was experiencing déjà vu. He shook his head and continued walking past the shrubbery near him. Jet rolled his head around and took a look back to check on Katara and Laia. They were at most a hundred feet away from them. Jet caught up to Zuko, and tried again.

"Come on, Zuko. Don't you think she deserves another chance to explain?" Jet asked. Zuko growled and shoved Jet out of his way. Jet scowled and pushed him back.

"Look, I know you hated me before the war. I was the son of the Fire Lord. You thought I was the cause of all evil in the world, or something like that. But I never was. I wasn't anything close to that. I made some mistakes, but I never tried to kill anyone." Zuko pointed back into the distance but didn't look in that direction. "Now she's the one who tried to kill me, and all you do is tell me I should give her another chance. Sorry, but the act she played was too much. I'm not listening to this anymore."

Zuko pushed past him and kicked a few rocks out of his path. He muttered to himself and huffed angrily. She had toyed with him, made him look like a fool just as the Masters did. For some reason, this strained his limits. His heart wouldn't allow Zuko to make connections with many, thus when he gave his trust to Katara, the person that seemed most likely to understand his situation, he never thought he could have been wronged. Slowly, each cell in his body was beginning to shrivel up. The light and passion that burned inside of him as a firebender was waning, all due to Katara's betrayal. Jet leaned against a tree with crossed arms as he stared after Zuko. He shook his head and chuckled.

"So you don't want to see her ever again? You don't even care that she's injured? There's a big gash on her back, you know," Jet remarked. Zuko stopped dead. He clenched his fists as a spark lit in his heart. The light from it burned furiously, a torch for his shining future in which he could have considered Katara to be a part of. Despite it all, he still cared. He was a decent human being after all. Maybe in the future he could have cared even more deeply, but she had shattered the bond that they had made with her decision to defy him.

"Then why don't you go help her?" Zuko said stiffly. He continued on without another moment's hesitation. Jet groaned to declare his defeat. Zuko's core was broken and shut, and nothing would make a difference. There was a side in his words that was right; Jet should have gone and helped Katara, but until they had gone to the peak, they had all been a team. Now, with Zuko's scorn, it seemed like that dream like fantasy had ended. Jet ran back to Laia and Katara as he left Zuko to continue down the trail. The birds had all gone to sleep by now, and what remained were the crickets chirping monotonously. Katara breathed heavily as she stepped on a twig and stopped to rest. Its snap felt like she had broken her own body in half after becoming so frail from all of Taiko's torture. No one except herself knew the whole truth, but she couldn't deny that at one point, she had still thought of Zuko as the evil monster that she had always made him to be.

Jet jogged up to them and widened his eyes. "Katara… you're so pale. That's it. You're not walking any further." Before she could protest, Jet knelt down in front of her with his back facing her front. He turned his head around as he pointed his thumb at his neck. "Get on. I'll carry you down." Laia smiled to herself and winked at Katara. She smiled back half-heartedly and clung onto Jet's back. Her eyes shut close as Jet heaved her up onto his back. The three of them walked on further, Zuko's figure becoming smaller yet. The time passed with agonizing pace. There was nothing more to be done.

"You know what, Katara? I'm not going to judge you. It's obvious that the Masters had something to do with everything. I for one, am glad that they're not going to be bothering us any more. That Taiko really freaked me out!" Laia exclaimed. Katara smirked as her head rolled along Jet's shoulder. If there was anything that benefited her out of the situation is that it was over with. She felt the heaviness in her limbs drip away the further they moved from Taiko and Mayuri's burial site. But there was all the more reason for her to hate herself for the ending. Zuko would consider her face to be the site of the utmost betrayal, even worse than his all those years ago. At least her friends were still close by; they didn't think she bore the mask of a monster.

"Thank you, Laia. Jet, please hurry. I need to tell Zuko…" Katara coughed again and he shushed her.

"Just relax. I'm not going to let Zuko get away from us. I promise."

With that said, Katara's heart lay at rest against Jet's back. Her right arm gripped around Jet's neck as her left dangled; the wound in her shoulder blade wasn't bleeding for the time being, but it still pained her to lift her arm. Jet's hold of her was tight, and she trusted that he wouldn't let her fall, so with a few bobs of her head, and the lulling rhythmic step of Jet's walking, Katara let herself drown in the pool of black water she had enveloped herself in.

..::-::..

Night had surrounded the forest, but the shadows didn't exude an eerie dread like before. As the travelers made their way back down the mountain side, they passed small groves of flowers they hadn't seen before. There were bunches of them, all blossoming with dark red petals and black insides. Beneath the bushes grew little mushroom stalks with frizzy ends and soft rooftops. Laia brushed her fingers over the velvety leaves. She sighed and looked at Jet who still carried Katara. The sweat ran down his forehead freely, but he didn't mind.

"It seems like a completely different place. It was so much darker in the daylight. Jet, do you think Zuko and Katara did something to make it like this? It seems so much more peaceful than before," Laia stated.

"The orb is gone. That's what they called it, right?" he asked.

Laia shifted uneasily and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." She let her gaze drop as they continued following Zuko. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Jet rolled his eyes and quickened his pace.

"If they don't settle this soon, my body will be the one suffering!" he said. His aggravation caused Katara to stir and Laia broadened her eyes to warn him. They looked up ahead and saw that Zuko had stopped moving. The opportunity had presented itself, and after a few hours of hiking through the woods, they finally reached him. Zuko turned around when he heard the twigs crunching beneath their footsteps. He narrowed his eyes and immediately crossed his arms. Jet loosened his grip on Katara and let her feet briskly touch the ground. She murmured warily as her vision began to brighten. The moon's light shined through the gaps in the trees and a single beam spotted Zuko as he looked at her with contempt.

"Zu… Zuko…" Katara mumbled. She stepped in his direction and lost her balance as a vine crept out from nowhere. She landed in his arms and when Katara looked up at him, his face contained a raw snarl of hatred.

"I never wanted to kill you!" she blurted out. Zuko gripped onto her arms firmly and she flinched as the pain from her back reared through her left arm. Her body dangled so that her knees floated above the ground. Zuko leaned forward and stared straight into her teary eyes.

"It's too late to say anything. I finally understand the deception you're capable of. I want nothing to do with you," he said thickly. Zuko flung her to his left and Laia gasped as Katara's body began to roll down a hill filled with sprawled tree trunks. Jet darted out and ran after her while Laia shot out towards Zuko. She growled furiously as her fist became alight with fire and made contact with his gut. His mouth flew open and he toppled over as she stood her ground with her eyes sizzling beneath the moon. A few drops of blood trickled out of his mouth and he wiped them away with his teeth locked together.

"For someone who knows about judgments, you should know not to be so harsh on her. Let her say what she wants to say, and this time, listen!" Laia said forcefully. Her foot spoke a thousand words per minute as it sent Zuko rolling down the hill after Katara. Laia jumped and dodged the mangled branches as the slope decreased and the hill leveled out. She stood near Jet and suddenly sneezed. To her right, she could hear the throbbing moans coming from Zuko as he cradled his dented abdomen. Laia smirked as she wiped her nose; she looked for Katara and once she found her, stiff as the trees around them, she helped her stand. Zuko pushed himself off of the ground and walked over to Katara, rage circling through his head. He looked at Laia and lowered his gaze hotly.

"If you want to say something, then spit it out."

Katara nodded her head to Laia. She took her leave and walked over to Jet. Zuko folded his arms as Katara winced, the embarrassment flowing through her blood as she looked up at him. Her mouth opened as Katara took a deep breath.

"I lost my free will. Taiko forced me to kill you or else..." her muscles tensed at the thought of the pain she had endured for so long. "If I didn't, I would suffer until I died myself."

Zuko's gaze softened slightly, but the moment he looked back into her luminous blue eyes, he remembered the trust he had embedded within her. She hadn't told him anything. Instead, she acted like her mission was the most important thing. His eyes widened as the realization whipped the air out of his chest.

"Your real mission… it was to get rid of me, wasn't it?" he asked fiercely. Katara's resolve broke and she fell onto her knees. The tears that she had been pushing back burst out as if a dam had collapsed. She sobbed and gripped onto the ground with her frail fingers.

"I had to do it! You don't understand! The whole time… the whole time I was being tortured, but I didn't let him win. He had the vial with my chi, and that's how he controlled me! Don't you get it, Zuko? I had no choice!" she yelled.

Zuko stood back, somewhat shocked at the intensity in her voice. He squinted at her trembling form, and for the moment, pictured himself withering in agony, holding back the urge to get rid of the source that caused such immense pain. It was then that Zuko saw the torn frayed edges of Katara's clothing. She continued to hold back her pain; she let no one know about the throbbing before, and she was doing the same thing again. His fury died down as Zuko knelt beside her. Katara picked her head up and sniffed as Zuko looked at her with pursed lips.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

Stunned by his sudden concern, Katara gaped at him and became speechless. "I… It was the day before we left the temple, I think. Taiko summoned me and told me about the orb. He said you were going to… steal its power, and that I had to stop you. The only way, he said, was to kill you." Zuko leaned away from her, his head spinning at the conniving power of the deceased master. "At first, I didn't believe him, and I refused. Then, he took out a small vial with my chi. Somehow, without my knowledge, I had been trained in the art of Hikku, so I could kill without any shedding any blood. During that time, he had stolen my chi… I was in no condition to refuse him."

Laia's eyes brimmed with tears as she heard the story. Jet's anger towards the masters tripled, and he would have went to kill them himself if they weren't already gone. Zuko's heart slowed down as he sighed deeply. He was about to forgive her, but there was one more question he needed her to answer.

"So… that was the only reason you tried to do it? You never wanted to just because you agreed with Taiko?"

Katara's heart leapt to her throat, trying to stop the words from coming out, but it was no use. "Not the whole time. There was a part of me, at one point… during the beginning of the journey here when I thought he was right." Zuko stood up quickly as Katara grabbed his legs. "No, Zuko, it was only a moment. When I actually tried, you stopped me and I knew then that it was never possible. You aren't like your father, I know that now."

He eyed her strangely and suddenly felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. The burden he had carried, the image of himself as a heartless person because of his father, was erased forever by her confession. Katara pushed herself up and clasped her hands together as she pled with him.

"I'm sorry! Please…"

He shrugged her off and took a few steps away from them all. "I can never trust you, Katara. Funny how things have changed during the years. All I wanted was to find someone who could look me in the eyes and tell me that they believed I was who I am. I'm sick of having people judge me! And of all people, you…" the bitterness echoed in his voice, a sad declaration of his choice. Zuko wasn't going to forgive her after all. Katara followed him into the darkened opening among the forest. Katara couldn't bear to have him make her out to be a foul pest, but that's what she was. She never gave Zuko the credit he deserved. He had tried his entire life to be himself, a prince worthy of the throne, not because of his lineage but because of his character. What kind of a person was she to think of him a person equal to his evil sister? Katara shook her head as she walked on, but suddenly bumped into Zuko. He had stopped and spread his arms out wide. She looked up at him and saw the clean smooth skin on the right side of his face. His eyes bulged, and when Katara looked ahead, the color drained in her face.

It was like all of the dirt had been piled into one place, but instead, their view was obscured with mounds of dust. Katara looked down and realized what she was standing in. The soft aching breeze blew the dust across their faces. Zuko and Katara raised their arms to shield their heads, and at that moment, a rattling clank pierced their ears. Katara cried out as Laia and Jet ran to them. They stood mesmerized by the being hovering over their friend's bodies. Zuko opened his eyes and turned his head with a yell. Katara too held the same reaction as Ineka, the woman who they had come to help, laughed merrily to herself. She gripped both Zuko and Katara's wrists tightly. The clank grew louder. Ineka had bound the quarreling two with a chain, from Katara's left wrist, to Zuko's right one. She pulled away as Zuko tried to reach her.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled. The force of his movements pulled Katara forward, and she winced in pain, her back still tense and sharp.

"I've seen my father. This is where he and I finally will rest. The spirit that resides here has told me to carry out one last action before leaving this world." Ineka's orange kimono glimmered in the moonlight, its shadows a light beacon of hope. "You two must never leave each other's sides, or peril will overcome you!" With a shrill cry, her body began to disintegrate before their eyes. Jet's mouth quivered as the dusty sand showered down to the ground like rain. When nothing remained, Laia gaped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Jet caught her as she fainted, and dragged her away from the field of the dead.

"This is…" Katara began.

"…where everyone died," Zuko finished. For the moment, they had forgotten about the present dilemma. The surprising appearance and disappearance of the haunting woman distracted their thoughts, but the heavy chain that bound them together clashed together again and brought Zuko's attention back to the present. "I'm going to firebend this off of me," he said, annoyed.

"No! You'll burn yourself," Katara insisted. Zuko raised an eyebrow and chuckled with disbelief.

"Don't say that, Katara. You're going to sound like you care."

Katara pursed her lips and held the tears inside of her. The guilt that danced throughout her drained body became heavier with the attachment of the chain. Zuko carefully brought a flame to his palm and held the heat next to the circles of metal. After a few minutes, and nothing happened, Zuko let the flame die. He growled with frustration as his nerves became shot.

"Great. This is exactly what I need. I have to be stuck with you," Zuko said. He gave her a nasty look and she lashed out her right, free arm.

"Zuko, I said I'm sorry! What more do you want? It's not like I'm going to kill you. Taiko is dead! I got my chi back! Can't you forget this ever happened?" She wanted to twist away from him, but her arm stretched out and straightened with the chain. "Ow!" Katara whipped back and cringed. The pain shot into her wound once more. Zuko huffed and yanked the chain in his direction, not caring at all that Katara was in pain. She deserved it.

"Come on. The sooner we get back to Yukaki, the sooner I'll be rid of you. That stupid woman! Where did she get this chain anyways?" Zuko muttered.

Katara hunched over, not knowing what else to say. Her words had fallen on deaf ears and it appeared that she would never be forgiven. Jet slapped Laia's cheeks slightly as he cradled her in his arms.

"Laia, wake up. We have to keep going. Laia… Laia, please?" Jet asked for the third time. Katara managed to smile slightly as her friend woke up and looked around dazed. She blushed and screamed at Jet for being so close to her. Katara looked right at Laia and she stood up furiously, angry with herself for being too weak to withstand the sight of death in such a strange form.

"We're leaving this place, for good. I want this chain off, and I want to leave now," Zuko explained. No one questioned him, but the thought of persuading Zuko to think the situation over again, still lingered in Jet and Laia's minds. They sighed and nodded their heads as the procession out of the mountains began once again.

..::-::..

By now, a few more hours had passed. Zuko led the way with Katara trailing right behind him. Jet and Laia whispered to each other a few times, but other than that, everything was silent. Even the crickets had stopped chirping. A few clouds had wandered into the sky, and the mood deepened to that of a funeral march. No one had commented about the Masters; nothing in their consciences objected to the timely deaths of the cruel tyrants. The trees were becoming sparser and the shadows lengthened as the group finally made it out of the mountains. Once they stepped onto the gravel road that surrounded the Kuusu Mountains, the air blossomed into a light breeze. Everyone stretched their arms as if they had been confined to one position for a long time. Jet immediately found a soft patch of grass to the side and laid back on it. Laia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If we made it this far, let's at least find somewhere decent to rest for the night," she said. Zuko sneered and yanked Katara forward.

"I agree. Look, the town is over there," Zuko said and pointed. There were no lights in the small huts that lined the port. Lake Nuchai glowed heavenly in the wide wake of the horizon as the deep moon reined the skies. The water sat still, and Katara's eyes broadened as she realized that the ship anchored in the port was no longer there. There were no signs of people, and because of that eerie absence, she shivered. Zuko raised his eyebrow and looked over at Jet. "Something's not right," he commented.

Laia glanced from the mountains to the lake and small town. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Great, now we come back and the place is deserted! With our luck, there might even be a plague or something!" Laia retorted. Katara smiled at her friend's unconcern for the apparent tense atmosphere she had created. Zuko didn't make the journey any easier for her. Katara's arm was sore and she felt the prickling in her back intensify with each abrupt swing of the chain. She knew that she deserved the pain, but it didn't dawn on her that perhaps Zuko was over doing it. They all neared the lake on the outskirts of the town. Laia gasped joyously and jumped up in excitement. Jet smirked as Zuko stood, somewhat displeased.

"At least there's still a way to get across the lake!" Jet said. A wooden rowboat rocked gently in the water as the breeze cooled them off. Laia and Jet got in without hesitation, but to Katara's surprise, Zuko wasn't going in after them.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Laia asked.

"Maybe the two of you didn't see that there are no oars?" he commented. Laia's full smile fell as Jet stood up, his body unstable in the rocking rowboat.

"Why do we need oars if we have a waterbender?" Jet asked as he folded his arms. Zuko turned his head and glanced down at Katara, who was bending over to catch her breath. She flinched as he pulled her forward, and stumbled slightly so that she hit her shin on the boat's edge.

"You heard him. You have to waterbend us across the lake," Zuko stated. Her mouth fell open and she shook her head.

"There's no way I can do that! The lake is huge and it would take all night!" she exclaimed. Zuko tugged on the chain again and Katara fell forward. She propped herself on the boat's edges as he stepped into it. Katara growled furiously amidst the pain in her back as she got in behind him. They walked slowly towards the front, and when they did, Zuko sat down with his head held high. The scar he bore on his face turned dark blue, almost black in the night, and as the moon reflected brightly on the metal, Katara clenched her fists. The chain was punishing her. She had wanted to kill Zuko, and now she had become his personal slave.

"Look, I'm in no condition to waterbend us out of here! You realize that I have only one free arm, don't you, Zuko?" Katara's sudden annoyed tone caught everyone's attentions, but Zuko just laughed.

"Do you think I care?" His lips tightened into a straight line and he stared at her from his seated position. "After what you did to me, this is the least you can do. Now, sit and start bending." Katara wished with all of her feeble body that she could slap his cocky attitude right off of his face, but with the jabbing pulse in her heart, she knew she couldn't even lift her arms. She took a deep breath and sat down next to him. They both stared towards the endless horizon as Laia whispered to Jet behind them.

"We can't make her bend. Look at her back! That spot has turned black now!"

"Laia," Jet said, "it just looks black because it's dark outside now. Anyways, see what she's doing? Katara will be fine." Jet yawned and stretched his arms out. "As for me, I think I'll take a little nap." Laia fumed and banged him on the head lightly. Jet winced and frowned. "Fine. I won't. Geez." In front of them, Katara let her right arm dangle into the water of Lake Nuchai. Her fingers strummed the currents of the cool water as she searched for a good grip. Zuko looked away and was about to lean against the edge of the boat to rest, when they all heard familiar voices.

"There's a boat around here somewhere! I remember seeing it before."

"How could we miss the departure time? You just had to go so far away down the shore line!"

Two boys appeared in their sight, and Laia's face brightened considerably.

"Hyoku! Lee! What are you two doing here?" she asked enthusiastically. Lee dropped his jaw when he saw how tattered their clothing was. Katara's wound in the back seemed to attract everyone's attention, and it definitely attracted his. Before he could say anything, a tall woman walked up behind Hyoku and rested her hands on his shoulders. Zuko and Katara's eyes widened, but the peculiar feeling passed and they stared only in confusion.

"Fate is a funny thing. So we meet once again, Zuko, Katara." The woman bore shabby robes and her tangled hair puffed out everywhere. Her green eyes shimmered in the night sky as did Hyoku's. He smiled at her, even though he didn't understand what she had said.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked blatantly.

"This is my mom! Her name is Hyana and we met her over by the ridge. I felt like I needed to go there, and when the storm went away, she appeared from out of the trees!" he said happily. Hyana hugged her son and nodded.

"Mind if we join you on your journey across the lake? It seems as if any other means of transportation are unavailable at the moment," Hyana asked politely. Luckily, the rowboat could fit at least eight people, and with the new addition, it would make seven. Laia nodded eagerly as Lee jumped into the boat. Hyana stayed at the back end while Hyoku toyed with the flute he carried. Katara gasped suddenly as she recalled what Hyoku had said about his ability to control storms.

"Wait, Hyana… if you're his mother, then that must mean…"

"Yes, I am the Spirit of Storms, if that's what your question inquired," Hyana replied. Laia suddenly turned and raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but… I am the one that helped you during your battle. That's why, because I went against orders, I've been sent to Earth for punishment. I've been stripped of my powers, but that's fine as long as I can be with my son." Zuko watched them embrace, a mother and her child. Something in his memory stirred, but he shook his head and stared at Hyana with distrust; it was becoming somewhat of a trend for the firebender.

"You said you met us before. How is that possible if you're a spirit?" he asked. Hyana looked up and sighed.

"I suppose you two don't remember."

Katara and Zuko shared an amused glance and she turned to face Hyana with the same questioning as Zuko had.

"This is the first time we've seen you. It's not possible. You must have mistaken us for someone else," Katara said. As she said this, Hyana stroked Hyoku's spiky head and the two of them fell asleep, embraced in each other's arms. Zuko looked away sullenly as Lee sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He leaned against Laia's side and yawned.

"She's nice… I just wish…" Laia shushed him and rested her head against his. Jet muttered to himself about how unfair it was for Laia to go to sleep but yet he couldn't. He laid down against the thick wall of the canoe as Katara turned away. Zuko tilted his head towards Katara and she looked to the right where the boat was tied to the mainland with a rough rope. She untied it and at once they started to drift away from their past. Katara tickled the water once again and she closed her eyes, steadying herself for a long night to come. Zuko shifted his body away from her so that he was facing the dark lines of the boat. Katara winced every so often as the wood croaked against the lapping water. As soon as Zuko felt like the darkness of night was going to engulf his mind, he was poked awake by a grunt. He ignored the noise, but next it was accompanied by a whimper. Zuko shifted places and by doing so, rattled the chain. Katara moaned stiffly, trying to conceal her burden. Annoyed, Zuko sat up and whispered fiercely.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep…"

"I… I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much," she whispered. Katara's face glimmered with distraught tears. Zuko rolled his eyes and twisted her shoulders so that he could examine her back. Katara clenched her teeth as the muscles let loose and collapsed in her back. The dry blood turned darker as the gleaming river trickled down Zuko's fingers. His eyes widened as did his mouth; the sight of so much blood on her punched his guts inside so that they became hardened with disgust. Katara took a deep breath and he stammered.

"Just… just heal yourself!" he said. Katara looked at him from behind her left shoulder. She glared as the moonlight showed all her teeth in a straight line.

"Don't you think if I could reach it, I would have done that a long time ago?" Katara replied. Zuko cast his expression down and let go of her back. Katara choked momentarily as she arrived at a conclusion. "But I think you can help me."

Zuko tightened his face and leaned forward. "Why would I help you?"

Katara closed her eyes and then looked at him darkly. "Because then, I can get us out of here faster. It's your choice. It will only take a few minutes."

He thought about it cautiously, wondering if he should really help her after all she put him through. "Fine. Tell me what I have to do."

Katara took a deep breath and sighed. Her words came out slowly, as if she was embarrassed of them. She reached for his right hand with her left and saw Zuko's startled reaction as her fingers slipped into his palm. He clasped her hand tightly as she spoke. "Put your left arm around me so that you can reach my wound. Make sure your hand is touching my shoulder blade. While you do that, I'll reach into the water with my good hand and I'll try to send it through my body… and into yours."

Her words mystified him, and for a second, Zuko felt dazed at the prospect of going through such a spiritual cleansing. Katara took another deep breath as Zuko slowly brought his arm behind her neck. She shivered at his touch but kept her mind focused as she leaned towards Zuko's side so that her arm could fall over the edge of the boat. Zuko stared at her soothing face as the moonlight made her glow radiantly. Suddenly, he felt a coolness spread through his right arm, and as it traveled through his chest and into his other arm, Zuko closed his eyes as all of his tension eased. The cool water oozed out of his fingertips and it glowed as it seeped into Katara's disfigured back. Katara's head slowly fell forward as the warmth between them grew. Once she felt his hot breath across her face, her body collapsed into Zuko's embrace so that no space remained in between them. As the water cleansed her wound, Katara let her head rest against Zuko's chest. His heartbeat slowed and she began to drift into a pleasant sleep. Her fingers edged out of the water and as soon as the water stopped flowing through Zuko, he opened his eyes and pushed her off of him. Katara stared at him in shock, but as she fell back, the grip between their bodies, bound by the chain, pulled her forward again. Zuko narrowed his eyes and spoke darkly, almost as if afraid of letting his true nature show.

"It's done. Now be quiet. All of us need rest. You… just row," Zuko stated. Katara's eyes drooped as he laid down against the pointed railing of the rowboat. Her body rocked with the waves and she turned away, unsure of what the future would bring for her. At the moment, she was confused by what her adventure had brought her. She had made a new friend, Laia, and her friendship with Jet strengthened. Oraka, the kind woman, helped guide them in the right direction, and the little boys brought a smile to her face in the period of her weariness. Hyana, a Spirit as she claimed to be, seemed to have met her before. And the one person who had made it all so much harder to bear, the one who had slapped her into reality, was Zuko. She gazed at his peaceful face as the moon cast its spell, making it shrivel and gruesome. Katara wondered when she saw his face last as it was now. The uncertainty in the deep lines gave her a clue; it was when he had lost something so important to him. He had lost his identity when he betrayed his father. Now that Katara had betrayed him, he bore such a resemblance to that time.

She shivered as the breeze whistled against her pensive face. Katara shifted slightly so that she could raise both hands. The chain rattled a bit, but Zuko seemed undisturbed. She sighed and beckoned the water beneath her to bring them closer to a place of land. It was all that remained of her dignity and she clung onto it desperately. The water would erode every wrong she had done, the mistakes that cost her more than she knew.

* * *

**A/N:** :( not a happy chapter huh?? please don't fret!! ch 18 marks only the HALF WAY point of the book!!! so lots more is to come!! have any questions, then please ask!! 

-yes, Mayuri is dead, same as Taiko.

-no, they don't remember about the SW... so they don't remember that they... kissed :X please!! no tomato throwing!!! ;

-yes, Hyana killed Taiko with her awesome lightening bolt!! 8-)

-Ineka is dead now too

and all of this has to do with where ch 11 left off ;P so if you were really confused... perhaps read ch 11 again??

**? of the chapter**- do you like Jet and Laia together:) or, otherwise known as _Jaia_ ;D

thanks so much for reading!! comments are _really_ appreciated!! (and advanced critique doesn't mean it has to be about anything bad!!) if you don't know what to comment about, then as always, you can include your favorite part of the chapter) Sayonara :D

-Monika-


	18. Moving On

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 18 – Moving On

"_Like it, or love it, or… leave it… You decide." –Aly & Aj_

..::-::..

As the winds gathered slowly, Katara drifted off to sleep. She had carried the boat for hours, but her strength waned and she couldn't continue any longer. Daybreak approached and the dark shadows lifted as if hot water splashed on ice creating steam. Hyana awoke first to see the brilliant hues of a sunrise. The water churned with a deep orange glow as the sun rose from behind them. She blinked and saw the sleeping bodies before her. A smile dawned on Hyana's face as she spotted the two in the front. Katara slept curled up next to Zuko. Their chained hands almost touched, and they faced each other with calm faces. She shook her head and looked towards the horizon. There was land ahead, and in a few hours, they would reach it. Hyana sighed and gently stroked Hyoku's hair. Her puffy eyes gave away her age, yet she felt renewed and fresh sitting next to her offspring.

She sat peacefully, careful not to disturb anyone as they drifted towards the mainland. The stretched out arms of the sunrise rose in a more vertical level as the time passed. A new day had begun and the past was lost somewhere in the previous night. Even though bitter feelings still lingered, with a few more nights of rest, those feelings would surely disappear. Katara stirred as the rays of light drew on her face. She scrunched her nose and leaned in closer to the warmth next to her. Zuko's eyes twitched and he moved his arm across in front of him so that it rested along Katara's abdomen. Hyana's eyes sparkled and she suppressed a chuckle. Even though fate had been cruel to them, a time would come when they'd be a team once again.

Jet rolled around in his place; his head leaned back and within his dream, he flung his arm out. It fell down and splashed into the lake's freezing water. He awakened with a jerk and screamed as needles prickled his arm. Everyone jumped out of their sleep at once. Laia flung her arms out wide and ended up hitting Jet in the face. He held his nose and shivered. Hyoku clutched his flute and all the way at the front, Zuko bumped his head on Katara's. She shrieked and immediately touched the bruise on her forehead.

"Zuko! What are you doing?" she asked furiously. He sat up groggily, also rubbing his brow. Katara's sleepy face hung low as she waited for an explanation. Zuko rolled his shoulders back and cocked his head to the side.

"I'd like to know the same thing."

Laia looked from one to the other nervously, fearing that they would be served a handful of bickering for breakfast. She chuckled and then gasped dramatically.

"Look everyone! It's the City of Yukaki!" she exclaimed. Jet forgot about his red nose and freezing fingers as his jaw dropped in astonishment. Zuko and Katara turned to see if it was true, and the sight that welcomed them also sent a foreboding feeling to their stomachs. The shore of docks were lined with boats and ships. Little figures of people crammed into clouded groups and they could hear the bustling noise even from so far out in the lake. Lee stood up cautiously and peered out with his hand at his brow.

"Hmm… I think that's everyone from the mountains! They all came back to the city," he explained. Zuko gazed over the spectacle curiously and began to assess Lee's hypothesis. It was rather odd that everyone would have left at the same time. Everyone's silence meant that they each were in deep thought, but as the wood croaked, a loud grumble roared from the front of the boat. The kids and adults turned their heads to Zuko and Katara, who each had a rosy face. They looked away from each other, embarrassed. Laia laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry. We're all a bit hungry, aren't we?" she asked. Jet sighed deeply and patted his stomach.

"You just read my mind," he told her. They shared a warm smile as Hyana smirked. She knew exactly why Zuko and Katara were the hungriest of them all. Traveling to the Spirit World was a large feat, and after spending such a long period of time there, where eating wasn't necessary, their bodies had been drained of anything nutrient oriented. Zuko frowned and carefully faced Katara. His voice was low but not as demanding as the previous night.

"Can you get us over there?" he asked. Katara turned back quickly, surprised that he was actually asking her to do it. Her face fell, however, when she saw the brooding stare Zuko had. He looked towards the city and the gleaming ships with their puffy grey clouds coming out of the tall round stacks. It reminded him all too well of the ship he had spent almost three years of his life on searching for the Avatar. That's how it all started. His life as it was now. Katara had been a crucial part of that, and now she was sending him away to find a new life. He had dwelled too long in the past, thinking about how he could run from it and yet change it at the same time.

"Okay," she answered quietly. Katara raised both of her arms and spread her hands to the sides. The water made a clear passageway and suddenly she stood up. The chain, not long enough to reach the distance between where she stood and where Zuko sat, made him stand up next to her. With more liberty than before, Katara used her waterbending to push the boat faster towards Yukaki. Murmurs blurred behind them as the water splashed against the wooden rowboat. Their friends were talking, possibly about what they would do in the city, but as Zuko stood next to Katara, he saw the outline of her wound. There was no blood left, but a scar remained. A chiseled line with round edges along it, stood out from her smooth skin. Zuko almost reached to touch it, but instead spoke his thoughts out loud.

"How did you get that injury?" he asked. Katara was the only one able to hear him. She raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"I think it was when Mayuri was bending the mountain out of shape. I lost my balance and my back slid across a pointed edge on a boulder." She looked at him, his hazy yellow eyes, and sighed. "But why would you care?" Katara looked away abruptly and focused on the water in front of her. The city's outline was growing and she could smell the spices mixing with the lake's crisp air. Zuko glanced away to his left and folded his arms. The chain dangled between them and swayed as the water sprayed drops of water on it.

"I don't. I was just curious," he said to himself. The grudge he bore against Katara had shaped itself, but Zuko suddenly found himself questioning if he had dreamed it all. He knew it was true though; Katara's scar proved it happened. The idea of Katara being so cruel just didn't sink into his head. It was as hard to believe as if someone had told him he wasn't really a firebender. The city reached them within the hour and a group of tourists gathered around the boat as Katara rowed it into a dock. A little child threw down a ladder and one by one everyone got out. The last ones were Zuko and Katara. She stayed put though, wondering how it was going to be possible for them to climb the ladder together. Zuko realized the dilemma as well and sighed. He went up first and let his right arm dangle. Katara squinted, not understanding why he was suddenly being so polite. Yet the tight grasp on her leash proved otherwise. Zuko was still bitter, and with every step that she took, she sensed it in his quick pulls. When she finally got to the dock, Katara looked around, thoroughly confused. Old men with gray hair, and women with their children, stood gaping at them all.

"What are they looking at?" Laia asked Jet. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Maybe they think we're rich nobles?" he suggested. Katara looked at him and smiled sarcastically.

"Funny, Jet. We definitely look like nobles," she retorted. Their clothing was ripped and splotched with dirt. Creases of dry blood were etched into their skin. A little child started crying and the mother had to walk away from the scene to calm it down. Zuko sighed irritably and waved his hand.

"Could you kind people please let us through?" Zuko asked.

A tough looking male came forward and poked him in the chest so that Zuko swayed back. Katara stood her ground, not wanting to fall back into the lake with Zuko attached to her.

"Are you kidding? We ain't letting any of you through!" The crowd became alight with enthusiasm and they raised their arms in the air.

"Yeah! We're not letting the plague come to Yukaki! Go back to your filthy island!" a woman shouted. Laia gawked at them.

"I was… right?" she asked incredulously. Her assumption the night before seemed to have been correct. Everyone had fled the island to ensure that they wouldn't be plagued. Zuko puffed out his chest and looked at the man square in the eye.

"We're not plagued. All of us are healthy, and so, if you'll excuse me, we have some business to attend to," Zuko stated. He lifted his arm and Katara lifted her arm, startled. The man observed the chain and laughed suddenly.

"You've got yourself a slave? And now you want to get rid of her?" He turned towards Katara and stroked his beard. His clothing resembled something of a bum and a pirate's, but yet it shined of gold. Katara edged away from the man's leering gaze as he chuckled. "I can take her off of your hands if you want."

Zuko's temper flared and he stepped in front of Katara.

"She's not my slave."

"Oh? So how do you explain that?" he said and pointed to the chain. Jet's muscles twisted inside of his gut and he grew impatient. He withdrew his swords and swiftly leapt in front of Zuko. With one hook, he grabbed the middle of the chain and started to pull Zuko and Katara forward. As he walked through the crowd, Jet waved his other sword in the air. The elders parted and the children stared in awe.

"Sorry people, make way."

Laia smirked and followed Katara close by, hand in hand with Lee. Hyoku and Hyana took the rear of the procession and soon enough they passed them. The streets of Yukaki brimmed with trade. Everywhere they looked, merchants were once again bargaining with their customers for a little extra profit. Hyana stared at the arrays of booths and gadgets that lined the street. She saw the temple's gleaming rooftops up ahead, but what fascinated her the most were the small sharp tools on display. They were similar to the knife that her son had, and at once, a man's grinning face flashed in her mind. Hyoku tugged on her sleeves and she looked down after tearing herself away from the grip of human emotion.

"Mom, we need to go to the temple. Everyone's getting ahead of us!" She pat his head and gave him a hug.

"All right. Let's go then."

Jet continued leading the two quarrelers until Zuko finally tapped Jet on the shoulder.

"You can stop doing that now," he said.

Jet sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but I could use a simple thanks you know."

Katara smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Jet." He bowed and put away his weapons. Laia joined him as Zuko led Katara through the maze of scattered citizens. The marble steps of the temple seemed to have gotten brighter in the one day that they had spent away from it. They all rushed up the stairs, their torsos wringing with the thirst for food. Katara knocked on the door and at once the oak doors spread out in a fan. A familiar face glowed happily. Her smile was whiter than before, and her long aging hair swished around like a bellowing scarf. Oraka laughed joyously and lifted her arms in the air.

"You're back! All safe and sound! Please, please! Come in!" she beamed. Zuko scratched his head and twitched as he slid past the gate keeper. Oraka lowered her gaze as he passed by and her smile faded slightly. However, she quickly went back to cheerful self and waved everyone inside. Hyana looked around in awe and jumped when the door shut behind her. The darkness overwhelmed her and she held onto her son tightly as they walked on. Hyoku choked and shook his mom's hands off of him.

"Mom! Let go! It's starting to hurt," Hyoku exclaimed. Her mouth dropped open as she let go of him. The crowd scurried into the temple, where the light began to shine from the courtyard in the middle. The floors widened all around them, and Katara felt a chill run up her spine as she looked at the peaceful nature before her. She didn't understand how it could be so undisturbed by everything. Just then, a pair of squirrels started to fight beneath a bush. Their scuttle made Katara realize with a frown, that even nature wasn't always perfect. Oraka quickly rushed to the front of the group and clapped her hands together merrily.

"So what do you folks want first? Some grub, a warm bath, new clothes?" She stood next to Laia and took a sniff of the air. Oraka cringed and shivered. "Oh, that's just not going to do. You all need a bath, that's that. Then we'll talk about food. I'm sure you remember where to go. If not, Lee, Hyoku, could you please escort your friends? I've got some grub to go cook up!" Her long hair swished again as if she was a princess thoroughly enjoying existence doing a maid's work. Katara and Zuko eyed each other. He cleared his throat and stopped Oraka from leaving.

"Wait, we… can't really do anything before someone gets this chain off," Zuko said quietly. His face flushed slightly and Katara looked at him oddly. He had been so steamed last night. She questioned his timid expression, and that was when she understood. She too, blushed; they had been tied to each other's side for only a night, but it never occurred to her that there were certain actions she couldn't do near Zuko. Oraka chuckled as the chain swung lightly in between them. A certain spark entered her already shining eyes and she nodded quickly.

"I see. Well, there's no need to tell me how this happened in the first place, but…." Oraka dragged out the last bit of the sentence and smirked. Katara's face reddened deeply and she pulled Oraka forward by the edge of her collar. She growled and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Look, it's bad enough as it is, you don't have to make up stories in your head about it!" Katara let go of the gatekeeper as Oraka clicked her tongue in Zuko's direction.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Oraka chuckled and sighed. "All right, all right. We'll have someone deal with that first and foremost. Hyoku, why don't you take everyone else to their quarters. Lee, you can come with us. Keep an eye on them two. We don't want anymore brawls happening!" Hyoku nodded and started the procession towards the west side of the temple. Zuko sighed deeply, fed up with the extra weight he carried around with him. The sooner he was away from Katara, the sooner he could start his life over again, as it seemed, for the umpteenth time. They passed through the spacious corridors and turned many times. Lee and Oraka both joked around, and their laughs only gave Zuko and Katara reason to sulk even more. Oraka had opened about twenty doors by the time she found the right one. She stuck her head in and then popped out a few seconds later with a beaming smile.

"All right, you can go in now. We'll be waiting out here for you," Oraka said. Zuko waved his hand as if to dismiss them, but Katara halted momentarily.

"Thank you, I…" The chain yanked her inside before she could finish. As Katara's figure disappeared behind the closing doors, Oraka's smile fell and her eyes swelled with a deep misery she had been holding back. She grabbed Lee's hand and squeezed it without saying a word.

Katara stumbled and knocked into a tall drawer chest. She glowered at Zuko and felt the heat growing within her. She hadn't seen the rest of the room; all she cared about was unleashing her fury on him.

"Just because I did something wrong, doesn't mean you can treat me like this! We're only minutes away from being rid of each other, and yet you still pull me around like some animal. I have feelings too!" She panted and wiped her moist lips as she waited for him to face her. As he did, Zuko's face glowered. Katara stood back for a moment as the flickering flames caught her by surprise. The room was darkened except for a few torches standing in the corners of a square . They stood in the middle of the room, surrounding one large basin of flames. The light flickered on Zuko's scar, and Katara's throat squeezed in; just like his scar, the flames tightened all of her emotions into a coarse, untouchable patch of skin.

"There were two people in the entire world I could trust. I knew I could rely on them. Now… there's only one. Don't speak to me about your feelings, liar." Katara's jaw dropped and she would have stayed still like stone if Zuko hadn't pulled her forward again. There were sculptures of twisted vines and earth on top of the drawers and chests that lined the walls of the room. Zuko stepped in front of the flames with Katara next to him, as from the shadows, the one who had helped them before came forth. It was Domei, Master of the Temple in which they stood. Katara's mouth tightened as she remembered the ritual they had formed before. The echoes of Domei's footsteps stopped and faded into the empty space of the room. Domei's face looked grim, and he closed his eyes as he clasped his hands together.

"I have been told of your dilemma. It is sad to see what has become of you two. Why… not only a mere day ago, we had made such progress…"

"What's in the past no longer is the present. Things have changed, and I don't want to be tied to her- to what has happened- a moment longer," Zuko said firmly. Domei grunted and nodded.

"As you say. Katara, is this your opinion as well?" he asked.

She looked up at Zuko's determined face. Its still creases bore no mark of forgiving, and yet there were misgivings written in his stare. Everything they had gone through seemed to have happened overnight, but there was so much history between them. The act of losing that bond, the actual physical form of it bestowed in the chain, would shatter her belief in the world. For her entire life, Katara tried to make peace with the various people she had met. The pinnacle of it all was when she met the Prince of the Fire Nation. He was the one person she could hate without causing her to falter in the belief that everyone should be treated the same. Various reasons caught her up in the whirlwind of propaganda; Zuko was no different than the nation he would one day lead. He was ruthless, cruel, just like his father. She had learned otherwise, and the journey to learning every other genuine quality about him would prove her idea wrong. Even so, she had never let go of the feeling that he would become a replica of Ozai. In the end of it all, her mistrust of Zuko's character had cost her one of the most reliable friends she had made in her life. Zuko's life was filled with people judging him, and she had been one of them. Tears sprang into her eyes as she nodded silently.

"Yes."

"As both of you are agreed, I would like you to step forward, one on each side of the flames, with your arms raised. The chain must burn within the fire, otherwise this will not succeed. It might sting, but it is the only way to release such a strong bond."

Katara didn't turn her head as she walked forward. She had spent her life trying to be such a kind person, but she had failed. Katara raised her arm and the chain straightened as the distance stretched from Zuko, through the flames, and to her wrist. All of that time she had spent trying to strengthen her belief, she had spent just as much sharpening the dagger that aimed through them. She had cut into the dark parts of her mind and brought out all that she loathed and instilled it within herself. Zuko had done nothing wrong, he hadn't done anything to deserve the way he had been treated, but it had happened. He turned his head and saw Katara's tight face caught up in her own thoughts. Her clenched jaw seemed to snap shut, almost as if she was preparing for the worst possible torture but didn't want to show her apprehension.

Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had given her too many chances, and as Taiko had said on the mountain before his death, she had weakened him. He had kept his guard alert for everyone except her. Katara stretched her fingers out in her right hand and then relaxed her arm. The weight was beginning to strain her left arm, but she held it firmly. The heat was spreading through the crackling fire and into the metal of the chain. It was then that Katara and Zuko realized that it was no ordinary fire. Domei stepped forward and placed his hands above it, where the hiss curled around his fingers.

"Do you both swear to let go of all pain that ties you to this earth?" Domei asked.

"I do," they answered.

"Are you willing to leave behind what has happened, so that the scars of the past never haunt you again?"

"I am," they answered.

Katara cringed, wanting to let go of the tears in her eyes. She couldn't yet though, because her heart was swelling within the ache of her chest. She had to feel it in her very core. If she wanted to start over, give Zuko a clean slate to make new friendships with, if Katara wanted a new life, she would have to accept it with the knowledge that he wouldn't be there. She didn't want to remind him every time he saw her face of what she had done to him. Katara needed to cleanse her mind, and to do it, she had to stay away from him.

"Do you promise to forget each other's existences, to, after today, never set sight on each other's faces?"

There was silence. The question had been spoken, yet Zuko and Katara didn't answer. Their heartbeats pounded slowly, the heat in the chain reaching towards each wrist that it encircled. Zuko winced. Domei had changed completely; he was harsh and to the point, unlike before. He didn't understand what had happened. What was the seriousness for? All he wanted was to get rid of the chain, but now he was forbidden to see her again? Zuko narrowed his eyes and gripped his fingers into a fist. The chain swayed slightly and Katara gasped as she felt the sparks on her hand. She flinched as the sweat trickled down her face. The air was becoming dryer, and she couldn't bear it for much longer. Her mind was already made up, and she didn't mind the consequences of getting rid of that bond, if it meant their lives would be better off.

"I do," Katara answered firmly. Zuko twisted his head to the side and stared at her incredulously. Katara didn't move, and in that moment, he saw the formality in her stance. If she wanted to leave him forever, it wouldn't be a problem with him. He clutched onto the fire that spread to his hand and nodded.

"I do," he stated. The words were the end of it. Katara's eyes widened as Domei picked up an axe from behind his back. Both of them leaned forward, startled at the weapon's sudden appearance. Katara stood back and breathed deeply. Zuko's eyes broadened as the blade caught the fire's gleam on its face. A slightly upturned line appeared, almost as if a smile. Domei roared and brought the axe up into the air. The fire blinked and a white flame shot up through the chain. The axe fell swiftly and sliced the chain through the middle. At once, Katara and Zuko fell to the side as the chain dissolved. Domei hunched forward and laid the axe down. Zuko pushed himself off of the ground and stared at the Master in disbelief. Katara too got up and sat on her heels as she raised her head. Zuko didn't understand anything that had happened.

"Do you do this kind of thing often? There's no other use for this room," Zuko noted. Domei turned his head and smiled softly.

"It is a sad thing when two people of this earth come to break free of a bond." Zuko gave him a quizzical look. "To put it simply, that chain was your bond with her. It only appears when trouble arises and threatens that bond. Sometimes, it works to restore balance. Others… end up like you."

Zuko looked at Katara and tilted his head curiously. She stared at the ground, a trail of tears spilling down her face. The strangest part was that she wasn't sobbing and her eyes didn't swell. Her emotion was blank, making her facial features out to be a flat canvas. Suddenly, his heart pounded softly and his aggression towards her faded. The heaviness had disappeared with the chain, and when he looked at Katara, he felt nothing. Domei helped Katara stand up, and she walked over to Zuko gradually, her shoulders hunching inside while her head drooped. Domei gave a hand to Zuko and he accepted it thankfully. Zuko looked at Katara and shook his head.

"I feel like… I don't know you, and yet I do," he said quietly.

She blinked and smiled half-heartedly. "Me too."

Domei sighed sorrowfully as his eyes moistened. "I warn the both of you. You must, after this day, never see one another again. Once you do, the feelings of animosity will return. If you want to live your lives without remembering the suffering you have gone through, make it clear to yourself that it is only that goal that must be fulfilled in your life."

They bowed their heads simultaneously and walked out of the room. Domei sighed and shook his head.

"Zuko, one more thing." The firebender turned and raised his eyebrows. "Once you return from your lunch that Oraka will prepare, there will be a letter waiting for you in your quarters. I received it this morning by messenger hawk." There was a pause as Zuko nodded. "That is all."

They turned and walked into the bright light of the outdoors. Each raised their arms to shield their eyes, and as they became adjusted, they saw Oraka's saddened face. At once, the feelings roared distantly in their minds. They looked at each other in confusion, not sure if it was a dream or not. Oraka sighed and took their hands.

"Your feelings will be erased once this day is done. We have much to accomplish, but first some food, yes?" she asked.

Katara's stomach growled and she held it soberly. Zuko surveyed his wrist and felt around it with his left hand. The chain was most definitely not there anymore. He eyed Katara and swiftly turned away. Somewhere in his heart, the pain still lingered, if only faintly.

"Hyoku, please go with Zuko. I'll take Katara to her room." The boy nodded and ran after him. Oraka put her hand on Katara's shoulder and wiped her damp cheeks. She smiled and hugged Katara tightly.

"It will be all right. I promise." Katara sighed and let her head fall on the woman's shoulder.

"I hope you're right. I'm just so tired of all of this."

They walked on further and turned a corner. Hyoku tugged on Zuko's sleeve and looked up at him warily.

"Oraka told me what you two did. Are you sure you made the right decision?" Lee asked.

Zuko looked down at him and ruffled his hair without smiling. "I'm sure. My life will be better off without her in it."

..::-::..

The smell of cooked chicken with steamed vegetables and rice floated through the air in the kitchen. A small room set aside for casual eating among the staff was off limits except for the visitors. Laia, Jet, Hyoku, Hyana, Lee and Katara were all seated at the table with bowls of the hot food. They laughed and shared each other's company as Oraka came in and out of the room with more food. Katara sat at the end, smiling cheerily as Laia nudged her. After her meeting with Domei, Oraka had taken her to a warm bath. She had combed out all of the tangles in her hair, dried it thoroughly and plaited it in a long braid. A new blue kimono awaited her and once she put it on, the fabric slid over her soft skin, making her feel truly fresh, though she would never feel the cotton on the scarred skin of her left shoulder blade. So Katara sat there, awaiting a new day when she could forget the past for good.

Zuko had taken a small bowl of food and sat down cross legged in the corner. He didn't dare look at any of them. Even though it had been Katara who betrayed him, Zuko felt like just being around the merry bunch would make the pain linger. He finished his bowl and got up to bring it to Oraka.

"So then, a whole bunch of us found these cricketfrogs in the pond!" Hyoku exclaimed.

"Yeah, there were a bunch of them! They were tiny, but the wings buzzed so we could find them easily," Lee added. Hyana had taken a liking to Hyoku's friend just as much as her own son. She had never known how much love she could bring to a being by just being there for them.

"So then what?" she asked curiously.

Jet smirked and pointed his chopsticks at her. "Don't you know what happens when a guy finds a cricketfrog? He catches it with his bare hands and eats the bug right then and there!"

Laia squirmed and shivered as she held onto Katara's arm.

"Isn't that just gross?" she asked.

Katara chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it definitely is." She lifted her eyes and saw Zuko standing by the door to the kitchen, waiting for Oraka to come out. Her heart fluttered and the pain arose, but it was quieted as she looked back to the kids. The swish of the door caught her attention and when Katara looked up again, she gasped. Oraka had bumped right into Zuko. The tray of soup that Oraka was carrying spilled into the air and Zuko leaned back, astonished. Katara sprang up and ran towards them. Her fingers flicked the air and with a snap of her wrist, the hot liquid slipped back into the bowls. Katara took a deep breath and turned when she heard instant laughter. Oraka clapped Zuko on the back as he sulked. Katara had managed to get rid of the boiling sloth, but the vegetables had fallen in heaps onto Zuko's head and shoulders. He picked them off individually and let them drop to the ground. Zuko handed his bowl to Oraka and murmured a small thank you. Oraka stuffed her giggles as did Laia. Jet leaned on his hand and watched Zuko leave the room. He clicked his tongue and sighed.

"I wonder what's wrong with him? He's been so sulky since…"

Laia put her finger to her lips and tilted her head towards Katara. Jet sighed again and shook his head. Katara suddenly left the room as well and didn't say a word.

"See what you did?" Laia said. She smacked Jet on the head and scowled. He moaned and narrowed his eyes.

"It's not my fault the two of them are so emotional, is it?" Jet retorted. Laia folded her arms and shook her head. Oraka passed the plates of sloth down the table and frowned. Hyana noticed her demeanor and smiled.

"It's all right. We can eat the soup like this," she said.

Oraka smiled at the mother and shook her head. "No no, that's not why I…"

Laia narrowed her gaze. Oraka had been acting suspicious ever since they had come back from the Kuusu Mountains. Once she had passed the food around the table, she stood next to Laia, staring off into the distance. Everyone had quieted down and started slurping their soup. Laia looked at the thick chartreuse liquid and scrunched her nose. She had suddenly lost her appetite. Jet munched down the soup quickly and Laia began to think about everything that had happened. Since Oraka was the gatekeeper to the temple, perhaps she would know something.

"Oraka?" She blinked out of her trance and smiled at Laia. "Something happened when we went to the mountains." Jet suddenly placed the bowl on the table and looked at Laia seriously. She nodded and touched his hand before looking back at Oraka. "You see… while we were doing our missions…"

"Those crazy masters showed up!" Jet exclaimed. Laia dropped her jaw but didn't say anything. Oraka's eyes grew wide and she placed her hands on the table as she leaned forward.

"And?"

"And they're dead now…" Laia said hesitantly. Oraka's face paled. She gripped the edge of the table and closed her eyes. Hyana hummed and then chuckled.

"I'm actually the one that killed him. He deserved it," she said. Oraka let out her breath in one swift move.

"And how did you do that?" Oraka asked.

"Simple. I just shot him with a lightening bolt," Hyana said. She closed her eyes and went back to eating her soup. Laia tugged on Oraka's kimono and whispered.

"She claims to be the Spirit of Storms. I believe her."

Oraka looked at the group grimly and shook her head. "This is unexpected news. I have to go talk to my brother, Nako. If you're still hungry, Hyana will get the food. It's in the kitchen." With that said, she left the room in a dash. Lee slumped and hit his head against the wooden table.

"Why does everyone keep disappearing?" he asked. Jet scratched his head and his nose before picking Lee's head up.

"That's what happens when you'll get older. You'll run around everywhere, but nothing will get done." Hyoku sighed and picked up his flute. He began to play a sweet song with lush notes that were held tenderly in the air. They all sat and ate, not knowing what would happen next.

..::-::..

Katara had left the kitchen in a rush to catch up to Zuko. She wandered after him, down the open corridors. As she passed by the grandiose paintings, she thought she saw one of Oraka and Mayuri, but she quickly shrugged the feeling off and focused on following Zuko. He was far ahead, but not so far that she couldn't see his movements. His dark brown robe twirled the dust on the floor and she set foot in it after him. Within a few minutes, he had walked into a room and closed the door. Katara narrowed her gaze as she approached his room. The heavy oak doors seemed like they would be barred on the inside, but she decided to wait a while before knocking. She wanted to say something to him, what exactly she didn't know, for her mind was clouded and Katara's true feelings were shrouded in the mist.

Zuko closed the door quietly. His room was as he left it; a small cot in the corner with a desk and mirror to the left. A small tapestry hung on the dark cherry walls and a small circle of candles lit the entire room so that it glowed romantically. Zuko sat down on his bed and stretched his head back. His entire body seemed strained beyond what he had ever felt before. Once he looked at his room again, a small cream envelope caught his eye. Zuko strode over to the desk and picked up the note. His fingers fumbled through it as he remembered what Domei had told him. The piece of parchment folded out with the creases deep within the paper. The ink smudged slightly against his thumb, and it was then that Zuko realized the letter had been recently written.

'_Zuko of the Fire Nation,_

_It is upon the request of the current Fire Lord Iroh that this message is being sent to you. This information is sent by a royal messenger hawk of the Fire Nation, and thus it is of extreme urgency that you respond to this summoning as soon as possible. _

_Recently, the Fire Lord's health has declined. It is very sudden and the healers here at the Palace are doing everything in their power to aid him. Even so, the Fire Lord has spoken of but one request- to find his nephew and bring him home. _

_Since his Highness isn't up to his normal stature, it is I, his scribe, who writes this urgent message to you. Please return to the Palace at once. The Fire Lord's life lies in your hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Utasu, Scribe of Fire Lord Iroh'_

He read the short letter over a few times, but the meaning still didn't sink in. Zuko gripped the edges of the paper as a knock on his door tore his eyes away from the news.

"Zuko?"

It was Katara's voice. His gut twisted and all Zuko could do was stare at the doors speechlessly. His lungs tightened and his eyes dried up, as his world started to crumble underneath him. The pain a human such as himself had to go through was ridiculous. After thinking that the worst was over, Zuko thought nothing else could happen. The news of Iroh's declining health sickened him; Zuko had only thought of himself all of these years, trying to find his own path, but his true reason for living had been in the Fire Nation all along. He snarled his teeth silently at his own stupidity.

Katara stood blankly outside his room. There was no answer. She knocked again, and this time the door opened slightly.

"Zuko? I'm coming in," she said. Katara pushed the door ajar and gasped when she saw the curling fury in Zuko's face. In his hand was a letter, but the words were written on his face. Whatever it was, the news surely wasn't good. "Zuko, why didn't you answer?" she asked ignorantly. Katara expected an answer to her simple question, after all, it was like she was meeting Zuko for the first time, no emotions or thoughts to back her up. Zuko closed his mouth and let the letter fall onto the desk. He turned away and let his hands fall to his side limply.

"Leave. You have no reason to be near me. Besides, I was just informed that my uncle's health is deteriorating," he commented. Katara stared at his back and suddenly, her feet moved forward. The things she wanted to tell him, the reason why she had followed him, had vanished, but in their place was a renewed sense of duty. Katara slowly walked over to him, and as the soft glow of the room filled her eyes, she closed off her vision and wrapped her arms around his torso. Katara rested her cheek against his back as Zuko's eyes widened. She held onto him more tightly and then let go. Zuko turned around, his eyes dark and misty. Katara's gaze was blank, but her words felt warm against Zuko's ears.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Iroh is a good man. You should probably… go back home," she said. Zuko watched her full face turn to look at the letter, concern and overwhelming sadness lining her pale lips. His eyes widened as the memory of a kiss spread through his vision. Zuko grabbed his forehead and shook his head. Katara reached out to him and helped him stand straight up. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Zuko didn't know why, out of all the things he could think of, he thought of kissing her at that moment, but consequently, the stirrings of hatred seethed back into his mind. Domei was right; he had to get away by the end of the day. Zuko suddenly grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled it down so that he look her straight in the eye.

"I'm leaving, tonight. You should leave too. Go back home. It's for the best," he said. Katara stared at him and nodded.

"Okay… I agree," she said. Zuko let go of her and immediately began to pack what little belongings he had with him. Katara watched as he fumbled with his dirty brown bag. A slight smile creased her lips as she remembered seeing it from the first few days at the temple where fate had brought them to each other again. Zuko blew out the candles and dragged Katara out of the room. When they shut the doors, both of them jumped.

"I was just going to get you!" Oraka exclaimed. Katara put a hand to her chest and sighed deeply.

"Don't you ever greet anyone normally? You always pop up out of the blue!" Katara said.

Oraka's facade fell as she noticed the expression on Zuko's face. Katara narrowed her eyes, it being the first time she saw Oraka looking depressed. The gatekeeper took them by the hands and dragged them down the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked. Katara stared at the woman suspiciously. "Oraka, let go of us." She stopped and did as she was told. Oraka didn't turn around until she had taken a few deep breaths. Katara folded her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.

"Why don't you tell us where we're going?" she asked. Zuko scoffed and pushed past both of them.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go home," he said quickly. Oraka clutched his wrist, and he turned to face her, stunned.

"You'll get there faster if you keep your mouth shut and listen to me." Katara gasped as she saw a dark line flash through her eyes. Zuko stood motionlessly as Oraka looked up at him. Her jaw held firmly against her clenched teeth. "Listen boy, the Masters are dead now. Yes, I know what happened. The others told me before. Now, there's an empty temple left behind, and I have to do something about it, but first, the two of you need to come with me. Jet and Laia will come too."

Katara gawked at her. She would have never thought that Oraka could turn out to be such a lioness, commanding them with so much dignity in her voice alone. Its resolve held firmly and it was only when she heard Jet's voice that Katara snapped out of her daze.

"What about Laia and me?" he asked. They had appeared from around the corner, each holding a bag of food and belongings. They boys and Hyana stood with them. Oraka chuckled to herself and nodded.

"Looks like the two of you are smarter than these buffoons."

Katara opened her mouth as if to retort. Zuko raised an eyebrow in question, but Oraka flicked her wrist and started walking.

"Come on. Follow me."

"What do you mean buffoons?" Katara asked as they all walked hurriedly down the corridor. Oraka sighed and turned to face her.

"You know what you did. I would have thought that Master Domei could have stopped you two, but you chose to sever the actual bond you two had made. Now, all that's left is to go back to the other temple," Hyana said.

Laia gasped as she walked behind Zuko. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Is that true? Did you and Katara…" she asked timidly.

"Yeah."

A simple smirk cut across Jet's face as he shook his head. "See, what did I tell you? Too emotional. Now look what's happened. They act as if they don't even know each other." Laia's dashing spirit crashed into the ground as they walked around the temple. A few more minutes had passed in silence as Katara and Zuko both contemplated the course of their actions. Instead of feeling a whirlwind of emotions, they felt nothing towards each other. Only slight moments of remorse seeped back into Katara's heart, the anger back into Zuko's. The sun had finally passed its mark of noon and Oraka found the room at last. Oraka turned to Hyana and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We won't be back. Make sure that you take care of these two boys for me, will you?" the woman asked sincerely. Hyana stood tall and confused, but nodded nonetheless. Laia's eyes widened and she gawked at Oraka.

"What do you mean we'll not be back?" Laia asked. Oraka held her gaze for a moment and rushed inside the room with an irritated glare, as if she didn't have enough time for foolish questions.

"Say your goodbyes and shut the door, Laia!" Lee and Hyoku looked at each other curiously and shrugged, shaking their heads. Laia quickly hugged both of them at once and when she turned to Hyana, she just smiled awkwardly and bowed her head.

"It was nice meeting all of you!" she said.

"Laia! Get in here!" Oraka's voice bellowed. Laia hurriedly ran into the room and shut the doors behind her as she was told. The room was empty except for a small stack of pillows and futons. Zuko looked around the spacious setting and shook his head angrily.

"I said I have to go home. Why are we here?" he inquired. Oraka smirked suddenly and sighed.

"You wondered about me a lot, haven't you, Zuko?" A slight tinge spread across his cheeks but he looked away before anyone noticed. "It's all right. Jet has as well. Perhaps all of you have. It's true, I was the gatekeeper for Masters Taiko and Mayuri, but I am also the sister of Nako. He taught me a few tricks back in the old days, and I'm about to show you one of them now."

Oraka cleared her throat and slid her hand along the walls of the room. Jet became numb as Laia gripped his arm. The trail left behind by Oraka's fingers was leaving a soft blue glow. She did this around the entire room once, leaving the four of them spellbound. Oraka walked over to Zuko and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the news you received. Hopefully, the journey home will be quicker now," she said earnestly. Zuko backed away and shook his head.

"I don't see how this glow is going to help us," Zuko said. Katara's eyes widened as she started to feel lightheaded. A cool spark tickled her toes and left a sprinkled imprint of static in her legs. Her arms lifted effortlessly into the air and Katara stood, bewildered, as she watched her friends display the same reaction. Oraka sat down on the pile of pillows and clasped her hands together. She closed her eyes and called out to them softly.

"Imagine where this all started. We were in the Second Temple of the Sanoroi, where the Masters hid behind closed doors and let none see their faces. The courtyard sang with the silent flashes of fireflies, and the lessons seemed to never end. The brick walls surrounded the peaceful insides, as friendships began. Now, we are there again, in heart, body and soul."

Her mystifying words sent chills up Katara's spine. Her head tilted back as for a moment, her feet lifted off the ground completely. She heard the distant awes of Jet and Laia. Zuko had fainted into the trance long before, and as Katara's eyes drooped, she saw a flicker of Oraka's always playful smile.

Suddenly, Oraka snapped her fingers and the glowing line from the walls sliced across the room through everyone. Katara's mouth hung open, and the room darkened completely for a second. She could no longer feel anything; her body had vanished, and only her thoughts accompanied her through a zooming landscape of blurred images. Another snap echoed through Katara's head, and at once she felt the hard ground beneath her feet again. Gravity pulled her down into the grassy fields of a courtyard where the sun was shining brilliantly. A creepy ring of emptiness wound around Katara's head as she adjusted her vision to the brightness. Around her, everyone had also fallen to the ground without warning. Oraka stood in the middle of them all, looking around sadly.

"We're back."

Zuko rubbed his forehead and moaned as he stood up warily.

"What?"

"This is… this is the Second Temple! We're really back!" Jet exclaimed in disbelief. Laia crossed her arms and blinked randomly as she looked over to Katara.

"I'm dreaming, right?" she asked. Katara stood up and walked over to Laia. She gave her a hand and they both stood next to each other's side as they stared at Oraka.

"No, you're not, Laia," Katara replied. Zuko glanced at Katara and turned away immediately. She sighed and looked around the old railings and levels. She could still see the shady hues of white and gray doors to all of the classrooms. Laia nudged Katara in the side and tilted her head.

"So, you don't remember your feelings for Zuko, now that we're back?" she asked quietly.

Katara smiled and leaned her head back while chuckling. "What feelings? You must be mistaken, Laia." She said it with such unwavering confidence that Laia just stared. She couldn't believe what had happened. Seeing to it that Oraka was somehow responsible, Laia walked over to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder, fuming.

"What did you do to them? First, you tell us some kind of bond between them is now broken. Then you miraculously bring us back to the temple as if we were just teleported…"

Oraka's eyes glinted as she laughed. "Well, of course it was teleportation! That was the trick my brother taught me. Mind, don't you go and try it! I've got many years of experience doing it, and not many know how in the first place. I guess that's why it's a good thing I'm the new Master here."

The blades of grass stopped crunching from far away. Zuko stopped at the edge of the courtyard and turned back to stare at Oraka. Katara hung her head as Jet leaned against a tree.

"I knew it. All of this time, she wasn't telling us how powerful she really was. Ha, I should've known…" he said.

"Oraka, is this true? Did you trick us?" Katara asked. Oraka sighed and waved her hand in the air, catching the sunlight on her skin.

"I didn't mean to. There really was no reason to tell you about my lineage. Besides, whatever the Sanoroi wants, it will happen. I've known it all along. I never worry about what should or shouldn't be told. It all comes out into the open whether you like it or not," she said. Zuko shifted uneasily and glanced away from her. Oraka looked at him and smiled warmly. "Fate hasn't been a good friend to you, Zuko. But I guess this is meant to be. Farewells are never easy." She walked over to him and suddenly lunged at Zuko with her arms wide open. Oraka wailed as Zuko pulled away from her, forcing the woman off of him. Katara suddenly smiled, her body feeling no burden, the sun letting her know that it was okay to smile now.

"What is it with you? Why do you treat me as if I'm related to you?" Zuko asked, breathless. Oraka leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I was there when you were born. I knew your mother, Ursa. She was a dear friend too… so now leave, and make sure you never leave Iroh's side again," she said with an encouraging smile. Oraka scurried away at once and began to fret over the dust on the walls and floors. Katara looked from the woman to Zuko's almost horrified face. She didn't know what Oraka had said to him, but something stirred inside of her. Her jaw fell open as the grassy courtyard before her vanished and a blood stained horizon jarred her body forward. The ice was melting and she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, she was jerked out of her trance and the birds chirped once more as Laia shook her.

"Katara, are you all right?" she asked. Oraka was jogging away and Zuko stood still, watching her with a gaping mouth. Katara looked at Laia as her shoulders began to tremble. She fell into her friend's arms and started to weep. The vision of pain that she herself was enveloped in still haunted her. The vision of her homeland's life, massacred, because of the change inside of her, caused her body to lose its strength. Zuko shifted and noticed Katara's limp body hanging onto Laia. He simply stood and watched for a moment as his eyes met Jet's strict gaze.

"Laia… I'm a horrible person. I thought I could forget everything, but it's still inside of me. I'm a monster!" she cried out. Laia patted her friend's back and pushed her off slowly, holding her shoulders firmly.

"Listen, Katara! You aren't a horrible beast. So you made a mistake, but that's not something to lose yourself over! I don't care if Zuko won't accept that, what I care about is you, my friend, being hung up over such a small thing. I won't let you treat yourself like dirt, got it?"

Katara blinked and the tears halted. Laia's stern amber eyes softened as she smiled. Katara's spirit lifted slightly as she embraced her friend again, this time, not hanging onto her like a feeble child.

"Thank you, Laia, for being such a good friend to me," she said. They gripped each other's hands and laughed. From far away, Oraka's voice beckoned to them all.

"You all better get a move on! I didn't transport you all here so you could stand around all day!"

Jet sighed pointedly as the lady waved her arms dramatically in all directions. Katara's wet eyes dried as the sun shined on her darkened soul. A friend's deep words had cut through her sorrow and self-moping. Oraka had never once told them of her stature, and yet they had simply been transported over miles of land, back to where everything began. Such a mysterious friend had found it in her heart to help her even though she knew many things about them all. Katara sighed and turned to see Zuko leaving. Laia grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her along. Jet smirked and ran up to Zuko as they left the temple. Katara took one last look into the courtyard, and found herself smiling.

The infinite sky tumbled through the open lands as Katara's heart spilled out into the canvas. She was beginning to see the new beginning toward the horizon. Her eyes caught the sight of the looming tower in the distance, the one that she had always watched from her view in the room at the temple. It stayed at the port, a tour guide for everyone who would come and go across the ocean. Katara's heart constricted and she held her hand at her chest as she felt it tug her forward. Zuko was already out the doors as Jet caught up to him, but Laia stayed behind to walk with her friend.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing… I just feel like I should go that way. Go home." Laia stared into the distance, where the fields roamed carelessly. Zuko and Jet looked like they were already quarreling, but Jet wouldn't stop. Katara noticed that Zuko caved into whatever they were arguing about. Suddenly, he looked back at her and narrowed his eyes before looking away quickly. Laia saw this too and sighed.

"It's a shame, really. The two of you would have been one heck of a couple," Laia remarked. Katara's eyes widened with her mouth as she was about to knock Laia on the head.

"Laia! What gives you that idea? Zuko and I would never be a couple. Besides, one of us always ends up betraying the other. I've learned that now. He made a mistake before, now I'm the one that did. We're just too different to trust," she said.

Laia smirked and shook her head highly. "Well, from the looks of it, you both are depressed somewhere deep inside, and that's definitely not different." The surge of heartache wound up in Katara's heart again and she clenched her fingers as the memories flooded back through her mind. Katara always thought herself to be a saint, but this time, she found out that there was a dark hole inside of her. It had awakened, and she couldn't forget the pain she had caused. Nonetheless, she held her head up high and walked forward. The distance was filled with dirt roads, soft grass, and a small port city where her future would take her. There would be a ship, and she would finally be able to sail away from her misery.

Up ahead, Jet glanced over to Zuko and shifted his head slightly to point back.

"You know, back when I first told you to not hurt Katara, I thought you would do it, even when you said you weren't like that anymore." Zuko walked on in silence, not wanting to talk about the past. "But it was the other way around. I'm just glad it was you and not me."

Zuko closed his eyes and kicked a rock gently. "Yeah, otherwise, you wouldn't care the least bit, just like I do now." Jet's expression gave up; he lowered his head and pushed his hands into his pockets. It had started out so peaceful, but now, only a dust road was left, the memories gone for good.

..::-::..

They had walked for miles. Their throats were parched, and at last, Jet, Zuko, Laia and Katara, stood beneath the tower's immense shade. It loomed over them, thin yet stories high. The city port bustled with noise as the last trades of the day were being closed. The sun, its shining glory, faded within the vast density of the sky as to the west lay glimmering burnt water. Katara stood next to Zuko and shivered; there was no warmth in the gap between them. Laia ran back from the ticket booth and smiled happily.

"So it's settled. The man at the booth said that he just sold me the last three tickets available."

Laia handed a ticket to both Zuko and Jet. Katara cradled her arms to her chest and smiled.

"So the ship for the Water Tribe?" she inquired.

"It's free as always," Laia commented. Katara nodded and sighed, peering through the crowds to the south. A ship with rough blue sails swayed in the water while furs streamed on the sides of them. Her feet stayed put, even though her heart wanted to run back to her safety net. Jet eyed Laia and shifted his stance as he looked at her.

"So… you're going back to the Fire Nation too?" he asked her, slowly.

"I'm going back with Zuko. I haven't been home in so long…" she looked away and her smiling grace slipped through her facade. Laia jumped when she felt Jet's hand on her arm. He smiled at her and whispered into her ear.

"It's okay. I'm going with you. I won't let you get into trouble, sounds good?" he asked. Laia's eyes moistened as she squeezed his hand. Katara saw them looking at each other so lovingly, and then in the background, against the strained hues of the sun, she saw Zuko, his face and soul scarred. The ship set to sail for the Fire Nation docked and let out a puff of steam. She walked up to Zuko and reached out her hand.

"I hope Iroh gets better," she said.

Zuko looked down at her and shook her hand with a sigh.

"I hope so too," Zuko said.

Katara gaped at him as his fingers lingered in the palm of her hand. Once in her life, Zuko had been a stranger, yet then he turned into the enemy. They blossomed into friends, but they became enemies, and strangers all over again. Though it was unintentional, her mistakes in the past couldn't be rewritten. Standing there in front of him, she felt exposed, as if he could see through her into the very core that pulled her life closer to his every so often, like the swimming tide. Confused by their history together, she didn't move. Suddenly, Laia attacked Katara from the side and hugged her tightly. Katara gawked as her hand floated away from Zuko's ever so gradually, like the moments of each other's existence caught in the rays of sunlight not wanting to fade away. Katara let go of Zuko's gaze as his eyes wavered slightly. Laia smiled and looked at Katara with determination.

"I'll see you again, right?" she asked.

Katara smiled and hugged her once more. "Of course you will. You can visit any time you want. Remember, it's a free ride!" The two laughed together but all too soon, Jet pointed to the ship and waved his ticket in the air.

"Well, it won't be free if you don't get on that ship," Jet said. Katara turned to him and gripped his arm. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as the strength of their friendship soared above them, into the sky. He rolled his eyes and gathered her into a quick hug before she walked away.

"Thanks, Jet," she whispered. Laia smirked and looked over at Zuko. He was shifting uneasily, not being able to pick his head up, his gaze from the ground. Katara sighed and clenched her bag strongly. She walked away, letting the ginger haze from the sun fall upon her face like the memories that would soon escape her heart. Her steps dragged, her arms hang loosely to her side, and with each stride, the ocean called to her, like the truth she had searched for. Katara then ran, unable to resist it any longer. When her feet lifted off of the ground, Zuko picked his head up with a gasp. He staggered in place and watched her braid swing from side to side as she vanished from his vision. She quickly climbed into the Water Tribe ship and it was then that Zuko truly felt her absence. Jet and Laia sighed while walking away from the sunset, their friend, and the wonderful adventure they had lived through together. Zuko, on the other hand, had found his sentiments again. He gawked as the pain clutched his heart after a full day of nonexistence.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, almost afraid of the lack of feeling he had towards the waterbender. Laia looked at him with concern from a few feet away, but Jet just shook his head and motioned her forward. Zuko gripped his chest with his ticket in hand. His mind was a whirlwind of furious yet agonizing thoughts. She had betrayed him, but for the first time, Zuko realized it hurt so much because he cared about her, and to have fallen into the trap of such deep friendship, he had caused its own demise. As he looked again at the ship and its flapping sails, it started to drift away. Zuko gasped, seeing Katara appear at the railing. He took a step forward, and then another, quickly coming to a jog. The ship took on more speed and as he reached the shoreline, she had drifted too far away for his voice to carry. Zuko stared at the ship's diminishing shadow against the bitter, hot sunset. With each second he stood there, his anger calmed, and the fury at his own actions steamed to a low hiss in his throat. After a while, he could no longer see her, and the sun seemed to lose its glow. The wind whistled into his ears, carrying Laia's impatient shouting with it. He looked away progressively, away from the pain, yet also from his heart.

As soon as Zuko glanced away, his feelings deadened again. He didn't know what he was doing standing near the lapping water. The firebender heard his name again, and ran towards the ship dressed in bright red banners, with the symbol of his future etched into the fabric of his life. It was what he was born into and yet had abandoned, but with his head held up high he came forward proudly, ready to set out for the life he had always meant to live.

"I'm coming, uncle. I'm coming home."

..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::.. ..::-::..

**-THE END OF PHASE 1: DYING-**

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** COMMENT PLEASE! I'm really running out of options of how to ask. It really helps me get through to the next chapter. And I was _this_ close to not finishing this chapter... along with the rest of the book. But it's finally here... after me going through TURMOIL to finish it. I had the help of some good friends and loyal readers... so to those of you (you know who you are) **thank you** for your support!!

soo... is this the end?? It originally was. ;P haha... yup, at first when I thought of the plot... I planned on them leaving each other at this part... or coming back to their senses... but I've come up with an... "extension" ;P how long?? oh, about another 15 or so chapters:D :D so it could be a sequel... but I'm just continuing this story I guess...

So be on the lookout for **Phase 2: Living** coming soon... and Chapter 19 is the first of that phase

It was awkward for me around the middle of the chapter... with Hyana and Hyoku and Lee... I don't plan to have them back so you know... and maybe that's why I kinda rushed it?? I just didn't have a need for them anymore but they were there :P but now I'm really excited, because I've got an _excellent_ plot for you guys!! so keep me encouraged and talk about any little thing in this chapter!! It seriously does help me keep the motivation going!! -hugs and kisses!-

-Monika-


	19. Akizo's Ropes

**Dying To Survive- **

**PHASE 2: LIVING**

"_Living has to be good! Otherwise what is our purpose of living??__" – Pecomoca from deviantart_

..::-::..

Chapter 19- Akizo's Ropes

The snow went on for miles in either direction as one waterbender cringed, trying to catch the fish floating in an icy bubble of water. Katara smiled broadly as her fingers gripped the rough scales of her dinner. She had been out in the sun near the Southern Water Tribe's edge, looking for fish to catch. Ever since coming back home two months before, Katara had taken up her daily chores of water tribe life instantaneously. The fish flopped through the air and into her woven basket, already full of the stingy smell of the sea's food. Katara heaved the basket onto her shoulder and turned to face the packed wall of her home. Towering above it were the various buildings that had been constructed after the war ended. Smiling, Katara started her way back into the tribe's main square.

She greeted many of her fellow villagers as she passed through the mini playground, the medical center and the fountain built in honor of the village's restoration. In the distance, her igloo glinted and she spotted a familiar face coming out of it. Her grandmother came hobbling out from underneath the heavy blue tarp. She smiled and chuckled as Katara set down the basket of fish.

"Gran-Gran! I caught the fish you wanted!" Katara exclaimed. Gran-Gran patted Katara on the shoulder and nodded.

"As long as you're here, we won't starve until the next full cycle of moons!" They laughed together and suddenly, Gran-Gran tilted her head closer to Katara. She pointed back towards the main square where the men of the village were gathering for a spearing lesson. One man in particular was stretching out his arms and legs, his youth dazzling in the afternoon sunlight.

"Have you spoken to Yuto lately? I know I'm not one to be advocating this but… you're not getting any younger, dear," the elderly woman whispered merrily.

Katara scowled and shook her head. "Gran-Gran! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in Yuto? We only went on one date and besides, his voice is too nasally!"

"But…"

"Is Suki inside?" Katara asked. Gran-Gran sighed and nodded, smiling. Katara picked up the basket of fish and ducked into the igloo. Suki sat on a snowy bench, patting her round belly. She looked up when Katara came in and set aside the food. Katara joined her sister-in-law on the bench and beamed at her.

"How's the baby?" Katara asked. When Katara came back from her journey, she had found out that Sokka and Suki had wed and that the Kyoshi warrior was with child. It was only the fifth month of the pregnancy, but by now, Suki wasn't taking part in the more demanding chores. Suki rest her head against the cool ice of the igloo and closed her eyes with a dreamy smile on her face.

"It's doing just fine. I really never thought I'd become a mother so soon in life. But I'm more worried about Sokka, though. He can't handle much as it is," Suki said. Katara laughed and sighed.

"That's true. I don't think Sokka will be able to handle the life of a father… right away at least," Katara said.

"Yes, even though Sokka can be a handful, I'm sure he'll love the baby no matter what." Katara nodded in agreement and her eyes widened suddenly as she stood up. "What is it?" Suki asked.

"Nothing really! I just remembered that I was going to see if dad needed some help," she replied. Suki smiled warmly and waved goodbye to her sister-in-law. Katara's life in the Water Tribe had been full of fortune since she had returned from the Earth Kingdom. Her family had inquired about the adventures and knowledge she had gained from the Temple, but each time they asked, Katara simply said it wasn't anything worth mentioning. Once the questions died down, it was as if she had never left. Hakoda and Bato were in charge of the cargo shipments; their trade had prospered and the people of the Southern Water Tribe were becoming connected with the rest of the world.

Katara passed by the main square where the statues of ice were carved to represent the warrior's spirit. Yuto noticed her and waved as she walked by the group of training men. Katara smiled politely and tipped her head in his direction. She quickly looked away and crossed her eyes. Yuto was a nice man, but she would never marry him. It would be easier to leave the tribe than face a life bonded with a man who sounded like a scrawny mouse. From behind her, she heard the clatter of spears and she shrugged off the feeling as she reached the thick outer wall that protected her tribe. Katara raised her hands into the air and a passageway appeared out of the snow. She passed underneath its shadow and blinked as the sunlight dawned onto her face again. The water lapped against the snow calmly and in the distance, a ship stood elegantly in the dock. She saw her father on deck, passing down the cargo to his friend, Bato.

"Bato! Dad!" Katara exclaimed happily as she ran to them. Bato set down the package and smirked.

"What is it Katara?" Hakoda slid down the ladder and wiped his brow with a dirty cloth. A smudge appeared and Katara hid her laughter as she sprayed her father's face with some water. He frowned and burst out laughing. Katara looked around and sighed.

"Where's this shipment from?" she inquired.

"Just some goods from the Earth Kingdom. They've got fine silk that we would never have if it weren't for the good will of the Earth King," Hakoda remarked. Katara nodded and climbed onto the deck to find some more boxes. She spent the next half hour going back and forth, helping out with the unloading. Some men from the Earth Kingdom asked her if there were seals they could buy. Katara ran to her father and told him of the situation quickly.

"It's not the first time someone's asked for that actually. I'll go have a talk with him. In the meantime, I forgot to tell you. A letter came for you. Pakku has it, so if you have time…" her father began. Katara's eyes widened and she immediately ran off.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked as she ran off the wooden deck.

Hakoda smiled and winked. "I knew you'd run off before helping me out."

Katara shook her head and rolled her eyes as she darted forward. The day's breeze felt soft against her skin; it was pure without worry. Katara panted as her feet dragged her through the various igloos. She finally made her way out of the maze to the opposite side of the tribe where Pakku and Gran-Gran lived. Their igloo was much more spacious than the others. Katara always thought Pakku to be a bit self-conscious, but she couldn't do anything about the old man's nature. Katara broke the ice seal on the door and stepped in. She headed up the stairs and left her footprints in the snow behind her. Pakku lifted his head and smiled.

"So you've finally made it. I was beginning to think that Hakoda forgot to tell you," he said. Katara shook her head as she spotted the letter on a table. She picked it up before Pakku could say anything, leaving his mouth hanging open.

"He didn't forget… he just purposefully overlooked telling me anything about it," she said as her fingers tore open the seal. The red symbol from the Fire Nation was familiar to her; she had been corresponding with Laia for the last two months and she was thrilled as always to see a letter from her friend. Pakku shrugged and wandered away to his room on the second floor of the igloo. Katara fell back into a snowy chair as her thick overcoat kept her as warm as if she was sitting by a fireplace. Katara's heart swelled as she began to read the letter.

'_Dearest Katara,_

_It feels like it's been ages! You won't believe what's been going on since I last wrote to you. Not only has it gotten extremely hot here, but I've bumped into someone from the past, unwillingly. Oh, he's absolutely the most awful person you could meet, Katara! I swear, each time I see him, I feel like punching in his guts! But I bet you're wondering who this could be… His name… is Zhen-- someone from my past that I was overjoyed about not seeing anymore. Now, it seems like he's in my life again, and even Jet's words of optimism aren't able to keep me hopeful._

_But enough about my problems! I'm glad to hear that everything is fine with you in the South! I bet it's so cold there. I wish I could visit… but I still haven't found out where my family is, so I'm still searching here. I wouldn't mind being in the cold for a while, even if it means having to deal with Yuto. I'm sure his voice isn't as horrible as you say it is. Anyways, it seems as if we're both in some sort of difficult situation._

_So to that, I have a proposal to make! Right now, it seems that I'm feeling extremely lonely (though I do enjoy your letters!) I just wish so much that I could see you! I'd be able to get away from Zhen as easily as saying "good-bye" to the guy. Please say you'll come! I've been dying to show you all of the cool places here in the Fire Nation. I forgot how fun it can be here… my childhood… wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but there were some fun bits mixed in somewhere!_

_Respond as soon as you can! I really hope you'll say yes!_

_Your man-hating friend,_

_Laia_

_P.S. Jet says hi!'_

Katara read the letter over again and sighed deeply as her brow furrowed. She never seemed to find someone close enough to find a friend in within the tribe. No one was as adventurous as herself, nor had the same love of bending, that is, except for Pakku. The old man returned from his room with a letter in his hands as well. Katara stood up and didn't know how to read his questioning gaze. His eyes drifted off to the pastel white walls of the igloo, where the world lay out beyond it. After coming to the Southern Water Tribe for the first time, Pakku had remained and had become the tribe's leader. Katara opened her mouth to speak but saw the read seal on the piece of parchment and held her tongue back.

"I've also received a letter from the Fire Nation."

"Who is it from?" Katara asked.

Pakku scratched his head and scrunched his face before answering her honestly. "It seems that a convoy is headed this way. They are coming from the Fire Nation to seek more trade opportunities with us. I'm afraid to say… that Prince Zuko will be coming as the head of the convoy, in representation of Fire Lord Iroh," Pakku explained.

Katara shifted back towards the stairs and gripped her letter closely. All of a sudden, a profound foreboding stirred from within the prison of memories locked away inside. She had been accustomed to living her peaceful life again, but the fool was going to come break her cycle again. She knew not why Zuko's name stung her body with the feeling of poisonous needles, but she dodged the crucial blow of emotions as an idea rippled through her mind. She heard a distant chord of music as the sun gleamed into the igloo. Pakku placed a hand on Katara's shoulder as he leaned forward. He shook her out of her trance and she suddenly smiled.

"Are you all right, Katara?" Pakku asked.

She ran into his room and rummaged through the boxes and stacks of papers on his wide wooden desk. Pakku followed her and stared incredulously at her flying hands. Katara panted as she gazed at Pakku wildly, her face brimming with electric excitement.

"Give me ink and some parchment! I have to write a letter back to Laia!" she said. Katara spoke with more energy than Pakku had seen since she had come back. He laughed and pointed to a small corner of the desk as she dove for the brushes. She started scribbling away furiously as her smile grew with each written word. When Katara finished, she blew lightly on the parchment and rolled it up. She handed it to Pakku, who took it with confusion raised in his wrinkled face.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked her.

"The hawk is still here resting, right?" Pakku nodded. "Then give it to him for the journey back." Katara watched as Pakku sighed and walked towards an open window ledge. The hawk stirred its head and spread out its wings as Pakku tied the letter carefully to its leg. It cried out as the wind carried it towards the distant west, where summer would be at its hottest point, its end. Pakku turned to Katara and tilted his head.

"What was so important that you needed to respond right away?" he asked.

Katara was already walking down the steps towards the general living area of the igloo, when she turned back to face him. She smirked and crossed her arms proudly.

"If Zuko's coming here, then I'm going on a little trip to the Fire Nation. Laia invited me, right? The timing is perfect! This way, I won't have to see Zuko when he comes here!" Katara said gleefully. Pakku shrugged and frowned.

"You still haven't told me why it is so important that you don't see him again," Pakku said. Katara's smile faded as the heaviness swooped onto her again. She looked away and stepped out of Pakku's house without saying another word. In the day's sunlight, Katara breathed deeply and closed her eyes, grasping the beauty of her home through the drops of frozen beaded water everywhere. She opened her eyes and burst forth towards her igloo once more.

As she neared it, Katara twirled around, almost tripping on a little boy playing in the snow. She smiled and waved as Katara entered her igloo. Startled by the sudden entrance, Suki gasped but sat back relieved. Katara didn't get the chance to say hello. She headed straight for the little confine where her things were stored. Her clothing, her water pack, and her traveling gear took up not as much space as she thought it would. Katara pulled her bag over her shoulder and jolted up from her bed and into the main portion of the igloo. Even though she had heard his muffled voice, Katara didn't realize that Sokka was standing near her room and so she bumped right into her brother. Katara gasped and fell back against the hard wall of snow. She rubbed the back of her head and scowled.

"Sokka! What do you think you're doing?" she asked, furious.

"Me? What about you? Why do you have that bag slung on your back?" he screamed.

Suki chuckled quietly to herself. Every time the siblings quarreled, she was stuck in the middle, but this time, she sat back and enjoyed the show. Katara grabbed her things again and stood in front of him with her fists clenched.

"I happen to be going on a trip," she stated. Sokka let his jaw drop and his eyes bulge.

"Already? But you just got back…"

"From the Earth Kingdom… I know. But I want to see Laia! She really wants to see me too, and besides, Zuko…" Katara stopped talking and backed away, her excitement diminished. Sokka raised his eyebrow and leaned forward.

"What about him? Don't tell me you're going all the way to the Fire Nation just to see that jerk! Katara, I thought we talked about this already!" Sokka stated. Suki sighed and shook her head.

"Sokka, he's not a jerk. I know you still don't trust him, but he's changed. You have to accept that." He grumbled and looked at his timid sister cautiously.

"Yes, he's changed, Sokka. He saved me all of those years ago, remember? I would have been burned all over… I don't know if… I would have survived that night. But it's not because I want to see him. It's the exact opposite!" she exclaimed. Sokka scratched his head and frowned, pointing his fingers straight at her like a poking stick.

"Let me get this straight. You're grateful that he saved you, but you don't want to see him? I just don't get it!" he said, exhausted with the prospect of thinking too much in riddles. Katara shifted uneasily and grabbed a hold of her bag even tighter.

"I can't say why…"

"Sokka, leave her alone. She obviously has her own reasons for wanting to stay away from him, even if he's a good person," Suki implied.

"But if she doesn't want to see him, that must mean he did something to her! That two-faced, lousy Fire Prince must have…" Sokka gaped as Katara took a hold of his wrist and held onto him fiercely. Her round eyes brightened as she shook her head.

"No. He didn't. Don't worry Sokka, I'll be absolutely fine! I came back before in one piece and I'll come back again." She hugged him and then ran over to Suki to give her a farewell hug too. Katara sighed as she looked around the igloo one last time. Katara shivered and snugly fit her hands into the pockets of her overcoat. "Remember that time at the beach, Sokka? It'll be nice and warm there, just like back then. So consider it a little vacation for all of my hard work." She sighed and continued. "I'm going to go catch the next ship out," she said. Katara smiled bravely and nodded before ducking under the tarp. Sokka sighed and shook his head as he headed over to sit by Suki. He kissed his wife quickly before sitting down next to her, but before Sokka could embrace Suki, Katara's head popped back into the igloo.

"Oh, and Suki, if the baby if born before I get back, make sure he becomes a good father!" Katara smirked as Sokka's jaw dropped.

"What? Are you saying I won't be a good father?" he asked incredulously. Katara giggled and disappeared as Sokka hung his head low in doubt. Suki rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. You'll be a great dad," she said softly. He smiled and sat back in the presence of his adoring wife.

"You think she'll be okay? I mean, she never really told us what happened when she was gone…" Sokka asked. Suki patted his hand and smiled cheerfully.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Outside, the snow crunched beneath Katara's feet as she stomped her way through the tribe. The shadows glistened as the pure life of the tribe thrived before her. It would be difficult to leave her home once again, but she wouldn't be gone too long. Zuko would come and go, just as she would, and the two would pass by each other without any trouble. It was the perfect plan to avoid remembering the pain. Katara shrugged the feeling off and took a deep breath of the icy air around her, knowing well that it would be a long time until she'd feel the chill run through her fingertips again. She turned away from the laughter and calm environment she was born into, as the sun guided her eyes towards the west where it was descending. The ships were being loaded and Katara scanned the horizon for her father once more.

"Hey you! Seems like you want to help us again then?" Hakoda asked her. His scruffy beard scratched Katara's cheek as she suddenly hugged him. They stood near the looming ship, Katara caught up in the moment. Hakoda laughed and embraced his daughter warmly. "What's this all of a sudden?" he asked.

Katara looked up and winked. "I'm going on a trip again." Hakoda stepped back, his hands on her shoulders, his face crestfallen.

"Already?" he asked her. Katara nodded and pointed to her bag.

"I'm leaving today. I received a letter from Laia, my friend, remember? I'm going to visit her in the Fire Nation." Hakoda scrunched his face as he folded his arms. He looked at her intently and finally sighed as he gathered his daughter into another large embrace.

"It's always so strange to see you off. You've really grown into a fine young woman, Katara. Have fun on your trip," Hakoda said briefly. Katara blinked, astonished that he was letting her go that easily.

"What? I'm free to go, just like that?" she asked. Hakoda smiled and laughed as he shrugged.

"I know I must let you go some time. Besides, you were off on a journey with the Avatar when you were only fourteen! How could I say no to a little trip into the Fire Nation?" he said.

"Well," Katara started, "for one thing, none of us know what it's like there. Since the war ended, there were rumors of rebellions and high increase in crime. Are you sure you're not going to be worried?"

Hakoda grinned and nudged his daughter. "That's what the waterbending is for, isn't it?" Katara sighed and smiled as she blinked away the dampness in her crystal eyes.

"I guess so. Well, tell Gran-Gran I'm off, and that Sokka will take over my fish catching duties for now!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from her father. Hakoda chuckled and shook his head as his only daughter ran off towards the departing ships. She ran down the edge of the tribe, where the snow was shining with a blinding white glow. Katara picked her feet off of the steady ground and walked up slowly on the wooden rampart. She caught her hot breath, a swirl of steam rising into the air from her lips. A few men passed by her on the deck as she tightened the bag to her back. She turned around swiftly and spotted Hakoda standing at the edge where the water met the frozen snow. With one last enthusiastic wave, Katara smiled, showing off her round rosy cheeks. Hakoda sighed and went back to work. She let her hand drop as a few shouts distracted her; Katara turned away, and gazed onto the never-ending ocean of dark blue water. The steam circled low to the glaciers of ice and as the men scurried about, getting ready to set off, Katara took a deep breath, excited for the adventure that would await her.

..::-::..

A couple of days had passed, the rocking of the ship becoming somewhat of as natural of a feeling to Katara as being alive was. There was no questioning it. The countless waves nudged by the ship as the weather started to warm up. Katara had helped the men, who were all strictly polite with her. She would mop the deck with her waterbending and tend to any little matters such as a misplaced box of cargo. Once it was time to change ships at the Earth Kingdom dock, Katara found the ground to be unstable and she swayed on the still Earth. An elderly woman helped her and they chuckled together as Katara found a ship with red sails on it. She took a deep breath and set forward toward the iron certainty the metal ship exuded.

Katara watched the sun set for a few more times before the Fire Nation came into her view. She had spent days on the ship with men who didn't seem to think she existed. They would tell her to do the hardest of chores so that she could keep her fair share of being on the ship with them. All of that manual labor didn't matter though, because when the pointed glow of the sun outlined the sharp ridges of the volcanoes and mountains, Katara felt her heart soar into the sky. The light cast a smile on her face as she ran to the edge of the ship. She leaned forward and gazed out towards the glinting shapes in the distance. More ships were docked and with them, Katara awaited the reunion with her friend, possibly even Jet, if Laia still tolerated him. The excitement began to spin in Katara's belly and she had forgotten for the moment that they were still surrounded on all sides by fresh aqua waves. A man slapped her on the back and barked at her. Supposedly, a man had become seasick and there was cleaning to do. Katara sighed as she turned away from the view. Even though she could make it out with her eyes, it seemed like she would never get to her destination.

The day passed on. Katara didn't get another chance to observe the view; she had been ordered to the lower decks of the ship so that she could tend the cargo. She wiped her brow and grumbled underneath her breath. There were other women around her, all being subjected to the same treatment. The war was over, but the side effects and grudges remained. When she had finished her work, a growl rose from the pits of Katara's stomach. She sighed with exasperation and fell to her knees, cradling her abdomen. Food had been scarce as of late; Katara had eaten her portions on the first two days with exaggeration, thinking that she would be given plenty more later on. Unfortunately, the portions she had been given was all she would get for the entire trip. A few women noticed her grumbling and eyed her from over the edges of cargo. The ship lurched to one side all of a sudden, and Katara couldn't prepare herself for the toss. Her body rolled forward and as the hard shock hit the side of her head, everything became black and distant.

Katara awoke the next day to a terrible headache. The pangs of hunger had disappeared, but she couldn't see straight any longer. An overwhelming feeling of oddness flowed through Katara as she struggled to push herself up. She blinked a few times and adjusted herself to the light. Suddenly, Katara's eyes widened as she realized there was sunlight streaming into the lower cabins. The door to the deck remained open and the sky rang with true crispness as it always did in the Fire Nation. Forgetting the pain of the night before, Katara rushed up the ladder and poked her head out onto the deck. Not many crew members were left. A couple remained by the railings, and as Katara walked over to them, she realized with a surging joy that the mere outline she had seen the day before, had grown in escalating height.

Katara's jaw dropped in wonder as the vibrant hill sides and volcanic mountains loomed only as far as a journey could take her by foot. The waters stopped as the bare ground cast out in all directions. She had finally made it to the Fire Nation, as a tourist, not as one seeking to cast ill upon the current Fire Lord, like she had almost four years before. Katara's blood ran circles in her body just from gathering in the realism of the sight before her. Suddenly, she jolted back as the two men laughed loudly.

"Is the Fire Nation such an amazing sight to behold?" one asked. Katara blushed as she looked in every direction, trying to figure out where her things were being kept.

"No, it's just a little hard for me to believe, that's all," she said. They shrugged and one, a very tan and muscular man in his thirties with a tattoo on both arms, pointed towards the main entrance to the steering room.

"Your things are probably over there. If you want to be setting foot on Fire Nation soil, you better leave quick. We're stocking up and heading out again to the Northern Water Tribe in a few hours." Katara thanked him and ran over to the steel tower. She found a few bags left over from the other tourists on the ship, but once the blue cloth caught her eye, Katara smiled and whisked away from the ship's shadows with her things in hand.

Once on the ground, Katara's sense of balance started to crawl back to her. With every step, the world stopped spinning around her a little less, and the grip she had on her life came back as well. She had adopted new clothing for the trip, and so she stood there without her parka. Katara remembered her disguise from her youth and her adventure with Aang, Toph, and Sokka. The tiniest of sleeves fluttered in the small wisp of wind as Katara's hair flew back with it. Her red kimono accented the roofs of the town to her right. She smiled as Laia's map slipped into her fingers. Her friend had slyly added a map of the Fire Nation to the letter of invitation; it displayed Laia's location on it. Katara laughed as the word 'shortcut' ran through her eyes.

On the map, Laia had drawn a line from the shore, through the area in front of her, and into a town called Tuno. A large x described the ending of Katara's supposed journey. She sighed and didn't question why Laia didn't indicate a stop into the port city to her right. The sky carried with it only a few dispersed clouds, and it looked like the sun would guide her to luck. Katara folded the map and started her journey into the Fire Nation.

For hours, she walked within the barren terrain that stretched out at the Fire Nation's shores. Brittle fields of grass flooded Katara's view as she stepped into the sea of sooty lifeless greenery. In the distance, a shabby forest began to grow, and it was then that Katara realized with melancholy, the truth of the place she was venturing and returning to. The Fire Nation had been through turmoil after the end of Ozai's reign. Fires had swept through the land almost simultaneously from ongoing and new forthcoming battles. The citizens, especially the militia, didn't want to back down so easily. The reckless fighting lasted for a week or so before Iroh was able to claim his title as Fire Lord to start restoring the peace. As she walked on, Katara spotted burned patches of the ground that didn't want to regain life. She sighed as her heavy heart weighed on her conscience.

She stopped by the occasional bent, dry tree for a rest in the small amount of shade it provided. Consulting the map Laia had given her, Katara could see the path she was to take would lead her straight into the rusty maze of the forest's branches up ahead. After one of her numerous breaks, Katara looked back to see the ocean once more, wishing that she could feel the prickly breeze against her skin again. The heat was growing as the sun descended towards the mountains ahead of her. Even though she was far away from any source of water, Katara could still here the rush of it in her ears. She got up and headed towards the forest, knowing that the rocky paths to her right wouldn't lead her anywhere.

Slowly, the path she was taking began to slope up. As soon as Katara had made it into the shady forest, she could see how much higher than sea level it was. She smiled despite the sweat dripping down her face and stepped into the cool shade. All around her, the thin trees grew tall and were grouped in bunches. The ground crackled with her every step and within moments she found herself lost in the crossing thorns of the Fire Nation. Katara took a quick look at the scribbled map and squinted. Where the forest was marked, above it was Laia's tiny handwriting. It said 'Crow's Nest— be careful!' Katara let her hand drop to her side as she hunched over, about ready to smack herself on the forehead. Laia had led her through an oppressing shortcut. There was no clear path, and wherever she went, the thick masses of branches hung above her head, reaching towards the sky, and yet the ground all at the same time. A chill swept through her as she ventured on.

After walking for almost an hour, Katara had about given up on finding her way out of the forest; the deeper she went in, the more lost she was, and the worst part was, the forest seemed to be spying on her. She felt exposed and bare as the trees themselves. There were no leaves on the spiky branches and Katara shivered, not knowing what secrets lay behind each corner. The barks of the forest were covered in ashy soot and she couldn't figure out what had happened to the forest, so still and haunting that it made her skin crawl with imaginary bugs.

As the day passed, Katara contemplated many things. Her first objective was to find a way out of the Crow's Nest; why it was given that name, she didn't know. So far, she had managed to survive without a single cut on her arms. The trees were spread a good ways a part, but in some areas they were clumped together, almost as if the trees were stabbing each other with swords. Katara shivered as she remembered the days she had spent in the Fire Nation. At that time, she had friends to rely on; even Zuko had saved her from the Fire Lord's final blow, but now, Katara was by herself, and with the singed daylight to guide her, she felt more alone than ever before.

Suddenly, the sound of a crow echoed through the constrained air, and every muscle in Katara's body tensed. She had heard the occasional rustles of the natural life a forest should have, but it was the first of a crow. Her head turned in every direction, trying to sense where it was coming from. Katara realized with a laugh that she was being absolutely ridiculous. She shouldn't have been scared of a bird. Closing her eyes in merriment at her little misgiving, Katara didn't see the small ridge hidden among the crumpled dirt in front of her. Her toes stuck into a hole and as she fell forward, her eyes burst open in time to see a line of illuminated string. All at once her world was flipped upside down as a snap reverberated in her head.

Katara's arms hung down towards the ground as the rope tightened around her ankles. All of the blood in her body rushed to her head as she saw her blue pack of belongings sprawled out on the ground below her. She swung around for a few minutes before the momentum of the trap had settled down. Katara squeezed into her abdomen and forced herself against gravity to look up. The sight of the silver rope glinting in the forest's light made her heart constrict; she glanced at the tree and thick branch that was supporting her. Cursing to herself, Katara's head fell back and she swung around in circles.

"Someone get me down from here! I'm not some kind of animal! I'm a human being!" Katara screeched. She panted, still hung upside in the snare of the trap that she had not seen. Suddenly, the crow echoed again, and before Katara could try to make out the world around her, she felt a sharp stone hit the side of her head and with a moan, she saw nothing more.

..::-::..

From the dim darkness, Katara awoke, grumbling. Her vision was blurry, but in front of her she made out a pale form surrounded by dark mixed colors. She tried blinking but nothing happened and she moaned again. A stick was probed into her side and she cringed as her voice called out bitterly.

"Let… me… down, now!" Katara moaned once more, but her throat tightened as she heard a response.

"You seem harmless," it said. Katara tried opening her eyes, but before she could say or see anything, a whizzing noise shot past her ear and through the silver rope holding her hostage. Katara screamed as her body fell freely from the height of the tree; her yell ceased as her body was caught in a strong pair of arms. The journey from the upside down lengths of the world caused her vision to go out momentarily, and her head rolled back. After a few minutes, Katara hummed in her throat as she flickered her eyes open. Only an inch away, she saw the thick outline of a muscle. As the daylight fluttered around her, her vision broadened and she saw a round neck in front of her face. She realized with a start that someone was holding her. Katara screamed and at once tried to wriggle away. Her heart started to pound as she began to see the image of the man unfold before her. He let her down and she wobbled slightly, falling straight down to the ground, her knees too weak to hold her up. The man squatted down next to her and propped his elbows on his thighs. Katara took deep breaths and looked up at him.

His skin was as light as a feather, yet held a scattered gray hue over it. A slight flush suddenly filled his face, making him seem more human. Crooked bangs dangled over his eyes and to the side; his raven hair was gathered into a ponytail at the back of his neck, tied up in bright yellow string. It fell all the way down his spine to the arch above his rear. Katara swallowed hard as she realized with an overwhelming sense of embarrassment that he was dressed in skin tight clothes. They exposed his built form and the hardships he had gone through. There were rips scattered all over his uniform, soaked in the color of a prune. A bundle of silver cords was wrapped around his chest, and as Katara gazed at him, his lips pursed. With shock, Katara realized that his eyes glowed with a heavenly shade of yellow aspen. He held out his hand and she took it reluctantly. They stood up and Katara dusted herself off quickly, grabbing her pack before he had a chance to take it. He stood slightly taller than her, and for a moment, she thought he was going to pounce on her. Katara shifted uneasily as he kept staring at her.

"Uh, thank you for saving me. I might have been up there all day if you hadn't found me," she said. Katara stood still as the man stepped towards her. She recoiled and held onto her bag tightly. For some odd reason, his eyes transfixed her into immobility and she held her breath as his fingers reached out to her shoulder. In a swift gesture, the man brushed away some loose strands of string from Katara's red garment. The sleeve ended short and his fingers skimmed over her tan skin, causing Katara to flinch.

"I apologize. It was I who caused this dilemma for you," he said. At once, a new fury boiled over Katara and she stepped back with heated eyes.

"It was you who set that trap for me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Don't you know that's dangerous? I'd be stuck hanging there all day!" she screamed.

"That's correct."

Katara looked at him, the tip of her frustration about to shatter. He stood there with his arms hanging to his sides, a master of silence and mystery. His short answers and grim expression eased her conscience none and she breathed heavily while trying to remain calm.

"Okay, well… you saved me, so that evens your score. But just who are you?" she asked, curiosity edging into her starved heart. The stranger stirred in Katara a new sense of wonder.

"Akizo. I live here," he replied. Katara stared at him blankly and walked over to him, closing the distance between the two.

"Akizo…" the name slipped out of her mouth and she held it on her tongue for a moment before smiling. "My name is Katara. I'm visiting a friend. She gave me a map and it said to go through the Crow's Nest. And you say you live here? It doesn't really seem to give off that warm happy feeling." He continued to stare at her vacantly and she started talking quickly again. "But that's ok! I mean, if this is what you like… I don't have anything against you or your home," Katara said and waved her hands with a stupid smile. Her forced verve disappeared as shock garnered her being. Akizo took a step towards her and tilted his head, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

"You talk too much." Katara blushed fiercely at the proximity and even more so when he took her bag. "Give me the map and I'll take you to her." Katara gawked at him as Akizo found and studied the parchment. She shook her head and snatched her bag back. Akizo raised his eyebrow and held onto his ropes with one hand on his chest.

"No thank you," she replied. Katara was beginning to feel apprehensive of the stranger, although she realized he was about the same age as her. "I'll find my own way," she said firmly and took back the map. She took a few steps and Akizo waited patiently before walking to her side.

"This is my home. I know it better than you. I'll get you out of here safely." Katara eyed him as a low grumble erupted in her throat. She locked her gaze with his and sighed, remembering how she got caught in his trap at first. Handing him the map, she slouched and then leaned back as if stretching out her entire body.

"All right. You can lead me out of this place as a payment for trapping me," she said slyly.

Akizo twisted his head in her direction and the sun caught his face, locking it into a shimmering blaze of light. His black hair was bathed into a whiter shade and his eyes glowed mischievously. "Let's not speak of it again. I did apologize, didn't I?" Katara nodded and shrugged.

"I suppose. First, let's just get out of here. No offense, but I prefer being out in the open."

Akizo looked down at the map and squinted when he saw the x mapped out. His eyes widened but he kept his mouth shut, leading the way like a master of the forest. When Akizo would lead Katara into a darker corner, where the trees seemed to cluster together again, she'd refuse, but soon enough, Akizo would find a way to persuade her into following him. After a few steps, the floor of the forest seemed to clear a way for the travelers and Katara was relieved. This happened many times throughout the afternoon, and as Katara walked behind Akizo leisurely, she would play with the outstretched branches. Once she broke the tip off and it fell to the dirt with a quick drop. Startled, she bumped into Akizo and immediately jumped back again. Akizo's expression lifted slightly and he didn't seem to be so scary anymore. Katara wrenched her fingers together and chuckled as they headed onward.

"So, Akizo, what do you do here? It doesn't seem like there are a lot of other people around so…"

He looked up at the canopy of branches above him, where the sun shined through every few inches, dimming their path just slightly so that the forest kept its chilling gray light.

"I don't always stay here. Sometimes I go to the city and find a temporary job. But usually I'm here in the Crow's Nest. It's been that way ever since I can remember," Akizo responded.

"Oh." Katara paused as a thought suddenly sprang into her head. "Do you know why it's called the Crow's Nest?" she asked. Akizo nodded as he pushed aside a branch that was going to collide with Katara's face.

"This forest has a unique quality. Even though it seems like it's dying, it's living vividly. There are no leaves, but instead, there are thorns and spikes. The forest lives to protect from invaders. It was denser before the war ended, but afterward, the need for protection ceased and the thorns withdrew." Katara stared around her in awe, trying to imagine getting through the forest while large thorns stood in her way. "It's called the Crow's Nest because it is the only place where the birds live in the Fire Nation. When I heard the crow, it told me where to find you. Before, during the war, we used the crows as signals to find intruders."

Katara hopped over a rise in the ground and looked at Akizo suspiciously.

"So you thought I was an intruder?"

"No. I had set that trap in hopes of finding food. Instead, I found you." Katara remained silent, not knowing whether she trusted the man or not. He seemed like a reliable person, although the way they had awkwardly met seemed to give Katara a chilling sensation. She stepped away from Akizo a bit and followed him without saying more.

Their journey through the Crow's Nest took a couple more hours. When Katara finally saw the end of the forest, where only a few trees remained scattered, she rejoiced, throwing her arms up into the air. Her happiness melted into awe as the dead hues of the landscape behind her changed completely. In front of them lay a hilly expanse with gardens of lively green grass. Not too far ahead was a town. Houses and small buildings ridged tall on the horizon and Katara looked at Akizo eagerly. He studied the map and tightened his ropes as his hair bellowed behind him. Katara peered over his arm and spotted a town on the map. The line was drawn through it and Katara's heart swelled at the thought of finding a familiar face at last.

"That's the Town of Tuno. We should keep going." Akizo handed the map back to Katara, who stood stunned. She didn't think he was going to go with her all the way. He sensed her reluctance and looked at her with boredom. "You're wondering why I'm still following you," he stated. Katara shook her head fiercely but he continued. "Before I found you, I was going to go to Tuno as well." Katara sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I never thought anything of it…" she said abruptly. Akizo looked at her with a passionless face and nodded.

"Right."

..::-::..

The sun was starting to fade into the backdrop of the mountainous terrain in the Fire Nation. Katara wiped her forehead and licked her parched lips as she and Akizo, her new friend supposedly, entered the Town of Tuno. Katara had felt livelier since leaving the Crow's Nest and its prickling thorns said to grow from within the trees. Akizo led the way, and in the daylight, Katara could see the sleek outline of his body. His bodysuit was entirely adorned in the dark cherry color, and as he strode through the street, Katara could tell that he was a citizen of the Fire Nation through and through. She blended in as well, dressed as a commoner in her red kimono, with her hair down and not in her braid, but in the half ponytail specific to Fire Nation attire. No one kept their eyes on them for more than a few seconds and Katara felt more at easy as she walked on the rough pavement.

Dim lanterns hung from the edges of roofs. Shopkeepers began to come outside to light them and with shock, Katara realized that it would soon be dark. Akizo didn't speak, and so she followed him, letting her trust fall into the hands of this strange man. After wandering through the town and its various streets, Katara came to understand that it wasn't a prosperous place. The shops looked like shacks and the wooden signs outside were cracked and faded. Katara noticed that Akizo had taken an abrupt turn and she followed him with a little startle in her step. They walked into a shop that seemed remote and off towards the outskirts of the town. The sign above the door read "Shinto's Cove". Akizo stepped inside and Katara followed, not knowing what she was doing, trusting a stranger to guide her through the day.

Inside, Katara saw that Shinto's Cove was actually a restaurant. Akizo stood at a small desk in the front, where a board of open boxes stretched across the wall. To the right, a small area for tables was left open, and in front of her, Katara saw an old dusty staircase leading up to the second floor. Akizo put a few coins on the counter and the woman he was talking to handed him a shiny object Katara couldn't make out. He walked past her and Katara followed him to a table without saying a word. The den was filled with customers. A door flapped open and a man kept coming in and out with trays of food.

"This is where we'll rest for tonight. I've gotten us a room upstairs. I come here a lot so they gave me a discount. Shinto owns the place and his wife just told me we'll get a free meal. Tomorrow we'll…" Katara opened her mouth wide and her eye twitched.

"Did you just say that we're going to share a room?" she asked, bewildered.

"That's all there is. You can sleep on the bed. I'm used to sleeping on hard ground," Akizo said. Katara's heart stopped beating loudly in her ribcage and she relaxed. Before the meal came, Katara fiddled with the utensils on the table while Akizo skimmed the room idly. Katara sighed and tapped the table top.

"Akizo?" He heard his name and turned to face her with a placid expression. "Why do you have so many ropes? Do you make traps everywhere?"

"Yes and no. I go where I like, and if I need to set up my ropes for some reason, I'll do it."

Katara blinked and pouted. "Oh."

"But I use them for other reasons too…" Katara's face lit up slightly and she probed him for more information with pleading eyes. "They call me the Rope Master. I was trained by an old man who learned on his own."

"So you lived in the Crow's Nest with him?" she asked.

"Yes," he paused and looked out the broken window, into the street. "I was abandoned there. The old man took care of the forest and found me."

Katara sat, stunned. She didn't know what it was about him, but the more she found out about Akizo, the more mysterious he seemed. Bending was the most common form of fighting, but there were people in the world who found their own ways to defend themselves.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Akizo," Katara said. He looked at her impassively and shrugged his shoulders before leaning his head back.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I was young and can't remember it much. Look, our food's coming," he said and pointed. Katara turned around and her eyes rounded as the smell of spiced steam filled the air. Shinto was about to speak, but a woman barked a request at him and he didn't even have time to speak. His long grey beard almost caught Katara's soup as he turned away. Katara chuckled as Akizo took a bite of his food. He chewed it quickly and bowed his head.

"Excuse me, I'll be back shortly," he said. Katara shrugged and dug into her meal. Her stomach churned gratefully and she smiled to herself. After a few minutes, she looked around for Akizo and saw his pale form in a darkly lit corner, about seven tables away from her. He was talking with Shinto and their expressions were grim. She squinted and ducked her head in every direction to get a closer look. If there was something strange going on, she needed to know first before getting herself into trouble. Suddenly, Akizo bowed his head and took something from Shinto's hand. Akizo turned around hesitantly and shoved the glinting object into his side pack where his money was stored. Katara quickly went back to eating her meal as she saw Akizo walking back to their table. Unable to see Shinto any longer, Katara wasn't able to notice that another man had walked up to Shinto and had received the same object. The man ducked into a booth as he saw Katara sitting over on the other side of the room.

"You should hurry and eat before your food gets cold!" Katara said to Akizo. He nodded and she watched in silence as Akizo gracefully scoffed down his entire meal. His speed injected awe into her stare. Akizo's eyes darted up and for a moment, she met his gaze. Suddenly, he looked to the left as Katara sensed a presence near her. She looked up and her jaw dropped as a chill went through her body. A man stood there, his face unshaven with a brisk amount of facial hair. His smirk, however, shined brilliantly against the lantern's light. Katara stood up abruptly, knocking her hip into the table but not noticing the pain.

"Jet! I never would have imagined running into you here!" she exclaimed. He shrugged his shoulder and coolly passed his arm around her shoulders. They sat down and Akizo stared at Jet with deep interest. His eyes flickered to the corner where Shinto had sold him the object in his pocket, but then Akizo settled back into his expressionless state.

"I'm just as surprised as you, Katara. You look great in Fire Nation clothes, I must say," Jet answered. Katara's eyebrow twitched and she scooted over to the other side of the bench before knocking a fist into Jet's arm. He squirmed and rubbed his new bruise as Katara leaned her head towards Akizo. She waved her arm to the right and pointed at Jet with her thumb.

"This is Jet, the one-man wonder. His charm works on all the ladies, they say." Jet scowled as Katara snickered. "Jet, this is Akizo. I met him in the Crow's Nest, have you heard of it?" Jet finally looked at Akizo seriously and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Jet sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I've heard of it. They say a man lives there, alone, ready for any attack that might come his way. I guess you're that guy?" Jet asked. Akizo nodded. Katara turned to face Jet and leaned on the table while her eyes sparkled with delight.

"I've come to see Laia. You can take me to her, right? It was only thanks to Akizo that I got through the Crow's Nest, although it was his trap that got me into trouble in the first place," she said heartily. Akizo closed his eyes and meditated for a moment while Jet eyed him.

"Sure. I can take you to see Laia. If I didn't, I'm sure she'd get on my case about it," he said.

Katara smiled and sighed. "Good. It's settled then. What about you, Akizo? Where are you going to be headed tomorrow?"

He opened one eye as he lifted himself off from the back of the wall. "I have been called for a job. This happens a lot because of my specialty."

Jet looked at both of them with confusion. Katara answered his doubtful look.

"Akizo is a Rope Master. He can do all sorts of tricks that not everyone knows about." Jet nodded slowly and took another look at him. He put his hand over his right pocket, where his valuable item was stored. He sighed and stretched his arms out.

"Well then, we've got a journey ahead of us for tomorrow. Why not go get some rest?" Jet asked.

Katara agreed and Akizo took out the shiny silver key he had received before from Shinto's wife. They walked up the creaky stairs, leaving the humid atmosphere of the restaurant on the first floor. Jet turned to walk down the hall and to his room while Katara and Akizo took a left. She hid behind his massive shadows and entered the room, ready to fall onto the bed and sleep away her pulsing head, filled with excitement and the wonders of life.

..::-::..

In a darkly lit room, where the deep magenta bricks foiled the walls, a man named Zuko sat hunched over his desk. On the wooden table, a pile of papers were scattered everywhere. Important parchments scribbled with ink everywhere, clouded his vision as he leaned his head on the palm of his hand. His messy black hair fell loose around his face. It was longer than before, already its ends fraying against the top of his chest. Zuko sighed deeply as he sat up, hearing the door to his room creak open.

He didn't turn to see who it was, because he already knew the soft dark presence striding towards him. His lips twisted slightly into a smile on the corner of his mouth. The woman's footsteps stopped as she stood next to him. She put down a porcelain plate, and on top of it, a cup of Jasmine Tea. Zuko breathed in the delicate aroma and he sighed once more. He felt the woman's hands rub his shoulders and he finally looked up at her.

She smiled and then frowned suddenly.

"Are you sure you wouldn't have rather gone to the South Pole?" she asked.

Zuko's expression turned blank and he looked down at the pile of work laid out before him.

"No. I need to stay here with Iroh. I made a promise not to leave him again," Zuko said.

The woman let go of his shoulders as Zuko took a drink of the warm tea. "Didn't he want you to go though? After all, you are the Prince of the Fire Nation. You'll be Fire Lord one day."

Zuko set the cup down and waved his hand, motioning for her to leave him.

"I have a lot of work to finish. Come back later with some more tea," he said. The woman nodded and bowed her head slightly, as she took one final look at the back of Zuko's head. Zuko waited for the door to shut before he leaned back and stared at the high ceiling above him. His thoughts spiraled through a library of information. He had come back to the Fire Nation to the side of his sick uncle, and only now, two months later, Iroh was starting to feel like his old self again. Zuko had sent the scribe in his stead, but it was not only for the sake of the Fire Lord's health. If Zuko wanted to remain sane, he had to do everything in his power to never see Katara's face again.

* * *

**A/N:** I finally got it written!! This is the first chapter of MANY more to come! so as you can see... Akizo is a new main character.. and we'll see more of Zhen soon!! and as for the woman that was with Zuko... XD I won't say who it is.. but guesses are welcome:)

so it was a bit hard to write... it took longer than I thought... but you can see why now: I was apprehensive about the whole FN thing... I wasn't sure how to describe it and all, but comiccon has given me a lot of insight and I think I'll be able to write it well... now that we're getting closer to book 3... I just want to say that I might have things in the fic that are wrong (like what Zuko did and how the war actually ended) SO- please bear with that :fingerscrossed:

so yeah... hopefully my next chapter comes sooner than in two weeks :P I'm so so sorry for the wait!! Remember everyone... Zutara lives on no matter what happens in the series! ;P I dedicate this book to proving that!!! OH! I almost forgot! So did you like the cameos everyone had from the South Pole?? I just HAD to write them in the fic somewhere... so I thought it was a good place to put!! And I hope most of you ship Sokka/Suki!! ;

**? of the chapter** Remember to write your impressions about Akizo... andd... what do **you** think is going to happen?

-Monika-


	20. Criminal

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 20- "Criminal"

"_Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together.__"__ Author Unknown_

..::-::..

A low hum buzzed in and out of Katara's mind as the light morning faded into the room. She sighed and yawned as slowly, her muscles tightened and relaxed. Katara pushed herself out of bed and blinked as she saw Akizo sprawled out on the chair. It leaned back into the wall and his head dangled to the side while both arms and legs spread out in odd angles as if he was a spider. Katara snickered and crept over to where Akizo slept. A sneaky thought bloomed in Katara's mind. She tickled his nose briefly with a feather she plucked from her bed's pillow. His nose wriggled but just as Katara thought that she was going to surprise him, one eye flipped open and it was she who jumped back. Akizo leaned forward and let the chair thud back into place. He leaned on his knees and Katara sighed.

"We should go eat breakfast," Akizo said lifelessly.

Katara shrugged and eyed him with a frown. "All right," she said.

They walked down the stairs to find Jet already sitting with his legs propped up on the table. Katara immediately flung her hands at him and he turned abruptly. She raised a hand to her brow and began to scold him.

"Jet! Don't you have any manners? People eat off that table, yet you've got your feet dangling over the edge!" Jet smirked and slid his legs under the table as Katara sat down next to him. Akizo took to the other side and surveyed the early morning crowd. There were only a few people out of bed and the atmosphere had a soft glow about it. Only a few murmurs escaped through the air as breakfast was served to them by a baggy-eyed Shinto. He scratched his beard and disappeared once more, not before giving both Jet and Akizo a quick, sharp glance. As the three of them finished their meal, they stood up to leave. Katara took a hold of her possessions and bowed curtly to Shinto's wife as she waved them good-bye. Outside, the sun greeted them with crispness in its light. Jet stuffed his hands into his pockets and cracked his neck.

"I'll lead the way since I know exactly where Laia is. You don't mind?" Jet asked Akizo. The man shook his head and Katara sighed, a steady calm engulfing her being. The three of them turned a corner, and when Katara followed behind Jet, a bulky man bumped into her. She blinked as her body teetered back, and she watched him as he walked away, expecting an apology. Nothing came and all she saw was the shadows of enmity in the man's aura. She glared after him, but soon caught up to her friends as they walked in and out of alleyways. The Town of Tuno wasn't exactly the most cheerful place to be, especially in the outer districts.

Soon enough, they were gone from the area and the dense forests sprang up once more. Akizo led the way with Jet, leaving Katara to follow in their footsteps. The grass lay subservient to her feet and Katara looked around at the tall canopy with a small hint of curiosity.

"Akizo," she asked, "have you traveled here before? I don't know why, but it seems like it has some kind of history to it, just like the Crow's Nest."

A slight smile carried through his lips as he kept walking forward next to Jet. Almost as if it strained him to keep that happy face, his lips slid back into a straight line while he explained.

"The terrain has seen many battles in its days. There was once a great conflict in this part of the Fire Nation. It happened during the time of Sozin's reign. You can see that the scars are still visible, up above us." Katara gazed upward again and peered at the tree's barks. Indeed there were slashes and burnt chips in the woods. After a few moments, Katara looked back to ground level and saw that the forest continued to grow anew despite its stained past. A curious feeling stirred in Katara's heart, as if something was telling her that she was just the same as this forest.

"If this place is so historic, it must have an extraordinary name then. But I just don't know what could ever beat the Crow's Nest," Jet commented slyly. Akizo turned his head and shook it once.

"No one has ever named it," Akizo replied. Jet turned away after staring at him blankly for a few seconds. Katara asked why that was and Akizo continued, his voice monotonous yet striking a chilling chord in the air so that Katara shivered. "That is to respect all of the souls that still wander, having left their bodies to rot in the forest after the battle. If people named it, that would confirm their deaths. Such an insult would stir up a commotion among those souls. There would be civil unrest to any traveler passing by."

Katara crept up next to Akizo on his left and gave him a puzzled look. "Does that mean… there are souls still living among the trees?" she asked. Akizo held her gaze and then looked up at the rustling leaves.

"Yes."

She shared a half-disbelieving glance with Jet, who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as to silence her. They walked on again, and this time, Katara jumped at every slight movement near her. It was usually just a small toad or squirrel, yet she always imagined it to be one of deceased nature, hunting the three of them down. It had been a few hours, and Katara's neck was already strained from looking around every corner. Her feet were sore and when they finally reached the ends of the forest, she felt the ghostly chill leave her body, the eyes watching her back vanish. The sun was much higher in the clear blue sky, and she raised a hand to her forehead as she scanned the horizon.

Jet smirked and folded his arms as he nudged Katara. "See that tower in the mountains? Laia's waiting there." Katara's mouth hung open. She looked down the crumbled brick road that began to appear in front of them, to the gathering of huts and back up the mountains, all the way to the tips of a tower that seemed all too familiar. Akizo looked around and pointed to the road. Katara could do nothing but follow them as they left the unnamed forest. Seeing the huts, she imagined Laia to be residing there, in the middle of a small country village. But when Jet told her Laia was in the tower, she began to question her friend. There really wasn't too much Katara knew about Laia, except that she was from the Fire Nation and that she hadn't been back there since the war. She had become friends with her on a whim, going on that adventure the Masters had sent them on, to the chase that ended with…

Katara's vision suddenly blurred and she held her forehead as a stinging sensation built up in her heart. The pulsing of her veins gathered up in her head and then it passed immediately. This rising headache happened whenever she tried to think too far into that journey, the quest that had caused her to make friends, and possibly lose them. Katara didn't understand why that thought kept nagging her, but she shook her head and kept her pace steady as the brick road began to lose its deterioration. Hours passed; they walked by the huts and found some live stock grazing lazily by the families that tended to them. It all seemed so peaceful and Katara felt like she could live there herself, but she knew that living so peacefully was not for her. And so they walked on, as silence stretched itself along the bricks, becoming firmer as they pressed on. The mountains seemed to grow ever so slowly, but it was not until they reached the base of the hills that Katara caught sight of what lay ahead.

A new city emerged in her view as they rounded the corner on which the brick road took them. She had never once questioned why there was a brick road in all of that backyard country, where the grass grew plentifully and the animals grazed without a care. But as she spotted the bustling streets, the numerous government buildings, the enormous playground, and the widespread array of housing, she realized that she had seen this place from the skies, everything tiny dots back then. A distant memory flashed through her mind from the time of war, and the summer when battles raged daily. She was on the bison and looking down, she was informed that it was one of the Fire Lord's recreational cities, the tower and the minute palace it stemmed from, a summer home of his.

"This is where Laia's living?" Katara asked, flabbergasted. Jet shared a look with Akizo and instantly, Katara's temper popped inside of her gut as she grabbed a look at her map and found her answer.

"Did you two decide not to tell me exactly where we were going?" she asked. Jet smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Well you see, Katara, I thought you would have reacted that way, so instead…"

"Is there a problem? Sozin's Turf has been a prosperous hidden city for quite some time now. There's no curse linked with the forest from before, I thought I had explained…" Akizo interjected.

Katara flashed him a displeased stare and Akizo let the tips of his bangs scratch against his cheeks. "Thank you for your well rounded historical knowledge, but I've seen this place before. Sozin's Turf, if that's what it's called, is something I didn't expect to come across twice in my lifetime."

The lively noise swept towards her along the wind and Katara squinted. The sun was right above their heads now, if even a bit more towards the west where the mountains guarded the city. The brick road expanded as it swerved though the level countryside. Trying to restore her temper, Katara passed ahead of her two guides and walked down the road with her head held high. Akizo and Jet didn't mention anything to her again for quite some time. It wasn't until they were in the city's midst that Katara dared to speak to them. After all, it wasn't their fault that Laia had chosen this as their meeting point.

"Sorry about that before…" she said quietly. Jet shrugged but Akizo decided to respond rather informatively.

"It's known that upon sight of Sozin's Turf, people tend to become aggressive. It is in that very nature that the city came to fruition. Sozin had just become Fire Lord and had found this inlet, the place perfect for the start of a city, the ground matted by roots. He gathered his forces and men started to build from the ground up. Because it was Sozin who had established the area…"

"It was called Sozin's Turf," Jet finished. Akizo nodded and pointed at an open square where a statue of the city's founder stood embedded in stone. Katara gazed at the broad-shouldered man, knowing that he had been the cause of the Hundred Year War. Wanting to get away from the past, Katara briskly walked on further with her two bodyguards at her side. The tower was still some ways in the distance, and so after a while, they stopped for some beef on a stick. The vendor smiled and waved at them as they left. Katara had only taken a few bites of her food, just as she walked out into the street. The dirt beneath her rustled in a little cloud as an isolated rumble vibrated her core. Katara blinked and looked around to see where the disruption was coming from. Jet had noticed as well and brought out his swords. Akizo, always alert, was already crouching on a pile of wooden cargo boxes. The people out and about seemed unaware of the unsettling sense that clouded the trio's minds. Suddenly, Katara dropped her stick as an explosion erupted from the alleyway. A thick cloud of dust sprang into her view and Katara began to cough as she stumbled around in the street.

Heat swelled around her as whizzing darts flew by, inches away from her face. Bewildered, Katara fell to the floor and covered her head, thinking that an ambush of sorts was taking place. Her mouth dry, the grits of dirt stuck between her teeth, Katara coughed violently, all the while fiddling with her water pouch. Once she rinsed her mouth and took a drink, she stowed it away and stood upright. The noises of a battle had ceased for the moment. As Katara rose and looked to her left where the explosion had occurred, a band of women in tattered warriors clothing crawled out of the store's drilled through wall. People had scattered and store owners hid behind their booths as the scuffle halted. Katara gaped and looked to her right. Another group of women were assembled, dressed not as camouflaged fighters, but as highly ranked citizens of the Fire Nation. They wore bright red kimonos, laced with golden edgings, somewhat similar to Katara's clothing. She backed into their group, confusion slapping her face for every second she stared.

A leader stepped forward from each party and Katara watched dumbfounded as the two women, completely opposite of one another in terms of hygiene, eyed each other with identical smirks. Katara looked around for Jet and Akizo, but she couldn't see them anywhere.

"So it looks like you found a way out of this one," the ragged one said.

"We don't like to involve the citizens, if possible," said the women with the sleek black hair. Compared to the shorter woman, the nobler one seemed a more suitable leader, yet the woman who came forward from the pack of soiled faced girls had an aura of sly aggression around her. A stir came from behind the one with tanner skin.

"It's always excuses with you people! You take any chance you can get to run out of a fight! Cowards!" she yelled, and then spit on the ground. The noble leader squinted furiously as the heat grew within her.

"You'll regret that!" she yelled. At once, her bright red kimono became ablaze with fire. She shot out past her foe and towards the girl who had commented with her snotty remark. A scurrying of footsteps proceeded and arrows flashed through the dusty air. Katara felt the shots of fire zoom past her head, towards the warriors, and with this outburst, she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Jet?" she cried out desperately. She was as lost as a bird without a master to return to. The open plane of the battle field erupted with noise once more and before Katara could do anything else, she felt a sharp rock slam into the back of her head. Her body fell forward freely and hit the ground with an inaudible thud. Out of nowhere, two glimmering ropes whipped into the middle of the street and wound their way around a pair of wrists. The startled screams echoed through the crowd as someone tugged on the captured prey. Arrows and darts stopped flying, and the flames subsided. Everyone halted in mid-step as they turned to look at their leaders, each entwined in shining silver ropes. The fiercer looking one looked up into the pair of bright aspen eyes and let her jaw drop.

"Akizo!" He walked forward, his hands holding onto the ropes' ends. He flicked his wrists and the ropes recoiled back into the palms of his hands. The two leaders stood up and faced the man as Jet scrambled to the spot where Katara lay unconscious. Akizo packed away his tools in his small pouch and whipped his head around to the woman, similarly dressed as him. His long black hair gleamed in the sunlight as she pulled on his ponytail, her eyes cross and dark.

"Why… why did you stop me?" she asked, somewhat humiliated.

"Eisa, this won't do. You shouldn't fight them here, in the middle of the Turf," he said. Akizo looked past the wild woman and towards her opposite. "Don't you agree, Raeya?"

Raeya, the other leader, stood proud and tall with her arms crossed. Her hair was swept up into a high bun and loose strands fell around her face and down her neck. The leader's face was thin and pointed, yet her eyes blazed gently. Raeya strode over to Akizo and as she did, her kimono dragged slightly off the ground. Eisa took a step aside and watched as Raeya snapped her fingers in front of Akizo's face, a few sparks flying into the air.

"That's a fine idea. Just tell your little friends not to provoke us like this again." She turned to Eisa, who stood crookedly, her tangled mane of hair further displaying her lack of status, and smirked. "Next time, we won't let you off so easily. It is only for the sake of the people…" Eisa growled furiously and was about to lunge forward when Akizo stopped her. Raeya jumped back and squatted before running away with the rest of her group. Suddenly, one of the girls tried to take Katara with them, but Jet pulled her back.

"She's not one of you!" he barked. The girl frowned and shrugged as she leapt away, out of sight. Jet turned to face Akizo and they shared a mixed glance, distrust leaking from Jet's scorned face. Eisa shouted to her fellow warriors and started to retreat as well as the street became lively once more. Before leaving, she turned to Akizo and stared at him coldly.

"It looks like you've made some new friends. I wouldn't be too friendly if I were you. Raeya and those people have spies everywhere. You can only trust those who are like you." Her dismantled clothing flapped in the wind and she was off before he could say anything else. Akizo turned around and walked over to Jet. He reached out a hand to examine Katara's head but Jet slapped it away.

"Just who do you think you are? She said you were some kind of Rope Master, but you never mentioned anything about being a part of a gang," Jet said angrily, as if Akizo had somehow betrayed them.

"I'm not. I simply know of them, and they know of me. Our paths have crossed before. As for her," he said, finally stroking the bruise on Katara's head, "we should get to the palace right away. Her friend would probably want to tend to her injury." Jet watched Akizo carefully as he stood up. With his help, they picked Katara up and placed her securely on Jet's back. The crowds of people whispered amongst themselves, but it felt like a storm of chattering had gone off in the street. The tower loomed greatly ahead of them, and they didn't waste any more time among the curious stares and prying glances.

..::-::..

Katara moaned as the darkness lifted from her eyes. The lump on her head pained her as she rose quickly from her horizontal position. She winced and held her head as Akizo looked down at her. Katara looked around, trying to figure out where she was. A dark wooden bench sat beneath her, rooted at the corner of a much larger welcoming square than she had seen before. In the middle was a crimson arch and behind it stood the palace, much larger than she had imagined it to be from so far away. Katara quickly glanced at Akizo and widened her eyes.

"How did we get here? What happened?" Then she added, "Where's Jet?"

Akizo closed his eyes briefly before sitting down next to her. "I stopped the fight. You got hit in the head with a rock." Katara grumbled as she rubbed the swelled bruise slowly. "Jet carried you on his back through the Turf and left you here. He's gone to find your friend."

Katara sighed deeply. The sun had shifted in the sky so that she knew it was the mid-afternoon. The thought of seeing Laia again cheered her up suddenly, but Akizo's presence caused her to give into concern once more. As Akizo spread his arms out over the edge of the bench, Katara turned on him and narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a minute. Why are you here? I thought you had to do some kind of work…"

"It's done. I finished what I came to do and am simply visiting as you are now. My job was to mend the fence over in that pasture." He shifted his head to the right and Katara spun around to see a garden with three blossoming trees. Some bushes surrounded them, and in the middle was a tiny pond. The fence gleamed with silver string and Katara sat back, her curiosity answered.

"Okay… then can you explain to me what happened back there? What was that fighting about? And who were those women?" Katara asked. Akizo looked off into the distance as he heard a distant ricocheting door slam. He leaned forward again and sighed.

"What you witnessed was one of the many occurrences here in Sozin's Turf. To put it simply, a fight between the Yin Yan Warriors and the Xiong Clan," Akizo answered. To this, Katara's jaw dropped, both out of shock and confusion. Suddenly, Katara jumped as a joyous shriek filled the air. Past the arch, on the other side of the square, the doors to the palace opened and a fast moving figure approached them, dressed from head to toe in vibrant red. Katara's heart lifted suddenly, and she stood, her arms spread out. The two women ran towards each other and when they met, hugged each other fiercely.

"Katara! You've finally made it! But wait! Let me see your bruise!" Laia said. Her hands took a firm hold of Katara's head and brought it down so that she could observe the minor injury.

"Laia! I'm fine! It's only a little bruise. It will go away by itself," she said. Her friend sighed and let go, but instantly smiled, her joyful presence the same as when she had last seen it a few months ago.

"I'm just so ecstatic that you're here! It's been horrible without a girlfriend to keep my company!" With that, Laia laced arms with Katara, her black hair and bangs, a bit longer than before. She wore a thin red band on top of her head, tied together at the base of her neck so that her hair was spread out like a fan on her back. Akizo raised his eyebrow as the two women strolled towards the palace gates. He hesitantly followed them. Katara looked around in awe as they stepped through the large metal doors. Having walked through the outer wall of the palace, Katara saw the inside building and the charming landscape surrounding it. The beauty of the place lived generously with each leaf that dangled from the small trees and bushes adjoining the steps towards the inner house. As they walked around the exquisitely decorated building, the conversation came upon what happened earlier.

"It's unfortunate that you had such a rude welcome!" Laia commented, referring to the skirmish earlier.

"I'm not even sure what the fight was about, but it was clear that the two groups were rivals of sorts," Katara said.

"You must mean the Yin Yan's and the Xiong's. They've been having battles all around the Turf."

Suddenly, Akizo interjected, frightening the two women as they jumped to the side, unaware that they were being followed. "It's been that way for quite some time now," he said. Katara held her hand to her chest as she looked at him, panting.

"Don't scare us like that!" Laia snarled. Katara looked from one to the other and smiled suddenly.

"Laia, this is Akizo. He's nicknamed the Rope Master," she said. Laia eyed him up and down and smirked.

"If I were to call it on the looks, I'd say you were a part of the Yin Yan crew," Laia said. Akizo's eyes widened slightly, but he remained collected.

"No. I live on my own in the Crow's Nest," he said. Laia opened her mouth and nodded. She kept her eyes on him a bit longer but shrugged off any disconcerting thoughts. Katara told her of their meeting and how he had saved her from his own trap. Laia laughed at this and Katara scowled, not finding it funny. They made their way through the inner gardens and through the bridge that linked one side of the palace to the other. On each side was a small river, flowing into a covered underground water source. Laia took them through a door on the side, where a small dining room opened up. The table was long enough for twelve people to dine, but the three just took one corner and ate plentifully as servants brought them food. With one hand, Katara held a bag of ice to her head where her bruise was.

"I still don't understand why they just attacked each other in the middle of a street like that," Katara said suddenly, thinking out loud.

"You mean the Yin Yan's and the Xiongs?" Laia asked. Katara nodded and Akizo put down his bowl, preparing to answer her.

"The Yin Yan Warriors specialize in weaponry, archery and battle aspects of that sort. The Xiong Clan, on the opposite end, is a well known clan in the Fire Nation, a proud family of firebenders. They are of noble status and Raeya is their leader. She lives in this palace, or so I hear. But usually she's off in the Xiong headquarters off towards the northern side of the Turf." Laia smiled at Akizo.

"You know a lot for living by yourself in a deserted place," she said. Akizo shrugged and shook his head.

"I travel a lot though. I've visited Sozin's Turf numerous times." Laia turned to Katara and continued where Akizo left off. "I think I've seen Raeya, their leader, a few times. The leaders of the Xiong Clan, the Xiong Threesome, hold meetings in this palace every so often. She's one of their daughters, a successor to the Threesome. The leader of the women's Yin Yan is Raeya's life long rival. I don't remember her name though…" Laia concluded.

"Her name is Eisa. I've run into her a few times during my jobs," Akizo added.

"Right…" Laia said. Katara finished her afternoon meal and soon they walked out of the room. Jet supposedly had errands to run at the farthest corner of the palace, and so they didn't see him for quite some time. As the tour of the place dragged on, Katara's restless nature started to stir. All of a sudden, a question burned on Katara's tongue, and she was surprised it hadn't come to mind beforehand.

"Laia, why exactly are you living here? I thought you came from a village somewhere in the Fire Nation, not from Sozin's Turf, which is supposed to be an old city of wealth!" Katara exclaimed. Laia became hesitant after hearing the question. She averted Katara's gaze and instead pointed out tapestries on the walls or the fine gleam in the runes that held up the ceiling. "Laia, don't avoid the question! I want to know why you've…" Laia suddenly gasped and pulled Akizo and Katara down a hall. Her eyes darted around madly, to see if there was an escape route somewhere. "Laia, what's going on? Is someone going to attack us?" Laia quickly shook her head and pushed them along. Katara, however, was impatient and ran back to the other hall to see what was wrong. A man was coming from the other side of the bridge towards them; the muscles on his arms glistened of sweat as his open vest flapped in the wind. Before Katara could see any more, she was pulled back and dragged down a corridor.

"Laia! Stop! Tell me what's going on!" she said, exasperated and in between breaths.

Laia's heart was beating miles a minute and she took a deep breath before uttering one acknowledging word. "Zhen." At once, Katara knew why they were running away. A sly smirk caught her lips before they heard his shout. Akizo didn't seem to mind the running, and followed Laia without asking for a reason. They heard the yell once more, Zhen having run after them, intrigued at Katara's presence. Laia showed them down another hall, but it came to a dead end. A balcony graced them, and stairs ran down each side to a lower dug out garden. The tower Katara had seen from so far away was in front of her now, its entrance a single door.

"Let's split up!" Laia said. She hid in a room, which led to another secret hall. Akizo found a small closet and Katara ran down the stairs, not wanting to be stuck in a random room that could have been filled with suits of armors or what not. Instead, she saw the tower and figured that if she could make it in time, she would hide behind it. Katara ran as fast as she could away from the womanizer Laia had mentioned so often in all of her letters. Even though he wasn't dangerous, Zhen was someone to get away from at all costs, as Laia believed.

Katara's feet dragged along the wooden boards that created the pathway. She couldn't hear anything except the rustles of creatures in the undertow. The door was inches away, but Katara decided last minute to run around, to the back. Once she reached it, she saw a fence guarding a tiny monument. She didn't care to check what it was for. Her chest heaved up and down as her back stuck to the cement of the tower.

"Hey! Are you there?" Katara heard the crisp yell coming from the balcony. A little gruff echoed throughout the lower level dwelling and she sighed as Zhen retreated back into the palace. She smiled to herself as the minutes passed by. Katara sat down against the stone and finally read the plaque that was beneath the monument; it was a woman standing next to the Fire Nation's flame. She read the writing out loud.

"To the women who stood and will stand beside the Lords of this Nation, we dedicate this tower to you."

Katara's voice trailed off as she gazed at the woman. She leaned forward, tracing the edges of the statue with her fingers. Her smile stayed put as she looked at it, reminding herself of her mother, and the secret power women had over men for centuries. The wind rustled her hair as her hand dropped to her side. Suddenly, Katara felt a heavy presence near her, but she wasn't alarmed at first. Her heart didn't change its pace, but when she heard the voice, her mind crippled under the strain of the past.

"What are you doing here?" a scratchy voice asked spitefully.

Katara spun to her right and saw the man she had planned to avoid for the rest of her life. Zuko stood there, his robes casual, but of Fire Nation nobility. His longer hair was pulled up into a bun. In his hands, he held a bouquet of white orchids. The instant he saw her, it fell out of his hands and floated to the ground. Katara's eyes widened and as shock first encompassed her soul, her gasp froze the dooming well of emotions. The world tilted in her mind, and the ocean of guilt and fury leaked out over the edge. She remembered everything, all of the pain she had caused and the ending to her journey a few months before. Katara grabbed a hold of her wrists, her mouth wavering as she recalled the chain, and how everything came to an end as she agreed to letting go of her past with Zuko. They stood still, gazing with their entire soul into the other's pair of eyes. The moment came, and Zuko's face contorted, mixed with despise and gnawing resentment.

"No… I never meant…" Katara couldn't make out the sentence. Zuko's raging face flushed with a dark hue, simmered under the sunlight. Realizing where he was, and what his original intentions were, he quickly picked up the flowers and set them at the foot of the statue. Katara watched his back in horror, not understanding why he wasn't attacking her the very first chance he had acquired. "Zuko…" she whispered fearfully. He snapped back around and stared at her fiercely.

"You didn't answer my question," he said. The tears that wanted to fly away, give their freedom to the world, were held back in their cage as Katara's eyes glistened.

"Laia invited me here! I thought you were coming to the Water Tribe, so I packed my things and left. I never… this wasn't supposed to happen!" she cried out. Zuko's lips pursed together as he turned his head away from her, taking a deep breath in order to try and calm himself down.

"I stayed here. The last thing I wanted was to see your face again." Katara breathed deeply as she fell onto the ground, her knees digging into the blades of grass. "Leave," he commanded. Moments passed by silently then, as the two of them didn't stir, didn't utter another word. Katara felt weakened by the impact; she now knew how horrible it was to see Zuko again, why she was supposed to avoid him no matter what. Unfortunately for her, the mistake had been on her part once more. Suddenly, she grasped the ends of Zuko's dark plum robe and tugged to get his attention. He turned his head back and looked down at her.

"Let go of me," he said, strictly.

"Zuko, I've done a horrible thing to you. I know you can't forgive me, but…" she leapt up from the ground and placed a hand on his shoulder so that he was facing her. A new fire burst inside of her and her eyes pierced him unexpectedly, shattering the shield he kept up to stay away from his feelings for her. "Why should I leave? Laia's my friend, and I have a right to see her. Just because you're here… and because I've seen you, doesn't mean that I have to disappear! We're adults, and you can't tell me what I can or can't do anymore!" She let her hand drop and suddenly, the tears slipped down her cheeks without a care, escaping the torment hidden inside. "It's not like before… the war is over now. You're not the same haughty brainwashed prince like back then."

Memories filled her mind, of the first moment she had seen the Prince, walking down from the Fire Nation ship, full of icy hate and ill doing. He was like poison, his grip on her grandmother sucking the hopeful life out of the fourteen year old. Then everything flashed past her eyes, every moment they had battled, the betrayal of all things, eventually leading up to the glorifying moment of Zuko's life. The day he had stepped up against his father was the day he had become a friend. Katara had wanted nothing but that, and she had ruined it. She had to live with that torment raging inside her head, because she knew with all certainty that Zuko, being the proud man he was, would never accept her as a friend.

The Prince gazed down at her and took a few steps before turning back around to face her.

"No, I'm not the same as before. I've found a life for myself, one where the people by my side care about my future. This nation keeps my heart going, and I won't have you stop that," he said, distrustfully. Katara's jaw dropped as she chuckled disbelievingly through her tears.

"You must be crazy to think I'd ever want to kill you again!" she yelled, the fury within her starting to rise. That sentiment spread to Zuko as well as the flames erupted from his palms. He stepped closer to her and began his attack as Katara weaved in and out of his punches.

"You did it once! What's to stop you from trying again?" Somewhere from up above, Katara heard her name being called. Laia was at the balcony, but she couldn't focus because of Zuko's fury. "Did you ever think to judge me for who I actually am? Would you still want to snuff my life then? Of course you would," he said panting. "I represent everything that's gone wrong in your life!" With that, Katara rounded around the corner of the tower as the flames dispersed in the air above her. The confusing statements didn't stop her anger from spreading to the tips of her fingers. She was reaching for her water pouch, when Laia ran up to them. Zuko turned his head and muttered something beneath his breath. Katara took the chance and ran towards the stairs, past the trees and the stains of error. Akizo stood atop the balcony, waiting for her arrival.

"Katara! Wait! Please stop!" Laia begged. Her voice carried but echoed into the air and left a deep gap between where she stood and where Katara and Akizo had disappeared into the palace. Laia turned to Zuko and growled at him.

"Are you nuts? What did you yell at her for? Besides that though… what are you doing here? I thought you were going to leave on that trip down south," Laia said, exasperated.

"Well, it looks like I didn't then, right?" he retorted, a sting in Laia's face. She narrowed her eyes as Zuko glanced back to the place where he seen Katara again. He clenched his fists and suppressed the urge to punch something. Suddenly, the door to the tower opened and a woman in a flowing deep red gown came striding out. Laia rolled her eyes as Mai slid over to Zuko's side.

"Who was that?" she asked them. Zuko turned to her and shook his head as he began to walk away. Mai immediately began to follow and Laia's jaw dropped.

"Zuko, wait! We have to talk about this!" she cried out. Nothing worked; Zuko kept walking slowly back up the stairs and into the palace, with his assistant at his side. Laia moaned in frustration and gripped her forehead. Everything had gone terribly wrong, and it was only the beginning of what was to come.

..::-::..

Katara was out of breath. She couldn't feel her feet anymore, and as the strain punctured her muscles, she tripped and fell onto her hands. Akizo knelt down and put a hand on her back. He helped her stand up and in a few short steps, they found themselves in a small alley heading into a bathhouse. Akizo took a look around to make sure the coast was clear. He motioned his head forward and Katara took a sharp breath as she stepped onto the rock infested ground. She sat down on a reclining chair and tilted her head back. She stared into the darkening sky and blinked, her eyes dry and slightly red. Akizo walked over to the pool of cool water and gathered some in his hands. Alone in her own world, Katara didn't realize that he was coming back. She jumped up, startled, as Akizo opened his hands and the water crashed onto her face.

"Akizo!" she yelled. He immediately covered her mouth with his hand and peered around to see if anyone had heard. His gaze locked her breath as he pulled her behind a prickly bush. An old man came out from the house, slid the door open, looked around for a minute and shut the door closed again. Katara crossed her eyes and whispered forcefully.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"To refresh your face," Akizo replied. Katara rolled her eyes and held back a moan as she wiped her face dry. She was angry with him for dragging her so far away from everyone, but when she had made a run for it a couple of hours ago, she wanted to get as far away from the truth as she could. Katara still couldn't comprehend Zuko's words, but after all of that arguing, she wanted something to clear her mind. Akizo took that time to risk asking her a question.

"Was Prince Zuko once an acquaintance of yours?" he asked, both of them still huddled in their hiding place.

"What? No… I mean, yes, but… our pasts aren't exactly something to reminisce about," she said dejectedly. Akizo hung his head and poked the ground with his fingers. He brought a piece of the charcoal dirt to his nose and sniffed before speaking again.

"I see. That means you are not on speaking terms with him?" Katara nodded and he peered at her suddenly. "Want me to stop asking questions?" To this, Katara nodded once more and smiled slightly. She saw the glint of adventure in his eyes. "All right, but if you want me to not ask you further about why we ran for so long, you need to help me with something."

The serene bathhouse lulled her senses. The pool of water called out to her, and she suddenly longed to sit there and wash away her worries. She had not considered Laia until that moment, when she realized with guilt that she had run out on her friend. Being on the run with Akizo seemed so electrifying, like her life was open with numerous opportunities she hadn't had before. The tall wooden fence guarded the back yard by extending from the back of the house and around in a circle. There was a small gap in which they had come in from the outside, and now Akizo was looking back towards that place anxiously. The sky was dimming into a shade of scarlet and lavender. Katara realized that Laia would most likely be eating dinner at the palace.

"Katara, I'm going to tell you a secret." Her ears pointed as she looked back into Akizo's face earnestly. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a sleek ruby. Katara's lips parted as he positioned it inside of her hand. "Listen carefully. There's a reason why I guided our escape this way. The way I live in the Crow's Nest, it's easy to hear travelers gossiping, thinking that they can't be heard. That ruby is one of eight. These eight are highly rare and contain special minerals that divulge the properties to bending."

Katara looked from Akizo to her palm and back up again. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes enlarged. "What does that mean?" she asked, full of awe.

Akizo took the ruby back from her and stowed it away. "It means that these rare gems, when fused together in a special ritual, hold the power to create a flow of chi. When inserted into a non-bender, they acquire the powers most inherit through birth." As he explained the phenomena, all thoughts of Zuko vanished. Laia was a distant worry and her whole body reacted defensively. She backed away from him and crossed her arms.

"If this is so rare and powerful, why do you have it?" she asked. Katara had heard this kind of story before. It was the same thing that led her to the Kuusu Mountains, to the fateful place where she had betrayed Zuko. She shook her head as if not wanting an answer, though she truly yearned for one. Akizo didn't seem like the kind of person to lust after power, rather the opposite. This was true. As Katara looked at his face, his aspen eyes gleamed with as much righteousness as an innocent child could bear.

"Please, Katara, trust me. I have no intentions of seeking reunion of the Eight Gems. What I mentioned earlier, well, a pair of travelers talked about rumors of a Governor's journey into Sozin's Turf. He said that the Governor would rest at a bathhouse," Akizo said.

"So this must be that bathhouse," Katara filled in, looking at the still pool of water and the slight clouds of steam rising from it.

"I need your help. The Governor has heard of the story, and has two of the Eight Gems. These rubies mustn't be grouped together. The person who receives that chi will gain the ultimate firebending power." Akizo's face elongated and he clasped Katara's hands. "Will you help me, for the sake of the citizens? There is unrest, as I'm sure you saw today, between the two most powerful types of people here. I need a decoy. All you have to do is get into the bath and create a ruckus while I scope the house."

Katara let her arms drop as she sighed. Her reasoning must have been turned off because she nodded and saw Akizo's rare crooked smile. She responded back with a smile herself and he motioned her towards the bath. Katara slipped out of the bushes and headed towards the water. She began to unbutton her sleeveless red kimono as she heard Akizo darting towards the house. The cloth fell onto the grass softly and in her undergarments, Katara dipped her toe into the temperate water. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the bath, causing a loud splash to occur as the water flowed over the rocks circling the pool.

"Ah! This feels so glorious! I could just bathe here all night long! I'll just stay here, for free, watching the sky as the stars come out and shine up above!" she boasted loudly. Katara waved her hands in the water and watched as the lights inside the house glided swiftly from room to room. Akizo had found a door on the side and had already slipped in. Katara's heart began to race as the heat swam in her head. Someone was approaching; she had to think fast.

All of a sudden, the door slid open, and the man from before stood back in horror as he saw Katara's back facing him. The poor old man, frightened, didn't know quite how to react. Katara instinctively turned her head and screamed, mocking horror. The old man screamed back, and soon an old lady showed up at his side. Katara yelled once more and embraced herself, flushing madly.

"What are you doing? Can't a woman bathe in private nowadays?" she asked. Katara panted as her eyes darted around for some sign of movement. Akizo needed to come quickly if she were to get away without the bathhouse keepers pressing charges. The old folks were recovering from the scare, thinking that someone was going to rob them from the back entrance. A nasty scowl appeared on the woman's face as she began to move forward. At the same time, the door from which Akizo entered the house, opened once more. He was moving swiftly behind the bushes as Katara began to step out of the bath.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere, you cheapskate! We run a fair business! And here you are, getting in for free! Who do you think you are? The Fire Lord Iroh himself?" the old woman barked. Katara grabbed her clothing and ran for it. As she slid her arms through the holes in her kimono, Akizo's head popped out of bushes, his eyes wide. Katara squinted, not understanding what was wrong. Suddenly, she halted in mid-step as a hand pulled a trail of hair up from the bushes, as if it were plucking a sunflower from its roots. Katara's mouth opened up in the shape of an oval and she gasped as a burly man, a towel around his waist, pulled Akizo out into the open. From behind her, Katara heard the woman gasp and the old man comfort her. Akizo moaned as the man pushed him forward. Katara's knees weakened; there was no where to run to. She fell and gazed up at the hairy man, whose beard fell pointedly down his chest. He was around middle-age and had a smirk as wide as his face plastered on his mouth.

"Looks like I've caught myself some hoodlums."

"Governor! We were just about ready to prepare your bath, when I found this woman lapping about in it! I didn't even know that the man was there as well!" the old man spoke. Katara whimpered once more. She had been caught. The Governor had spotted Akizo and all she could think of was another pair of handcuffs around her wrists.

"I saw the man sneaking out from your inner housing. I believe he may be a thief, and this woman, his apprentice. It appears I'll have to postpone my bath. The two of you are coming with me," he said slyly. Akizo lifted his head and mouthed an apology to Katara. Her eyebrows lifted as she tried to smile, making a feeble attempt at it. The old man, trying to seem significant, walked up to Katara and grabbed her hands, holding them behind her back so that her chest was exposed. Katara rolled her eyes and squirmed; she'd rather have a taunting prince tie her up than have an old man holding her as a prisoner. At the thought, Katara saddened and she hung her head low so that her hair fell in front of her face. The Governor apprehended Akizo and threw a chain around his wrists. His hands sent small sparks into the metal and it hardened its shape so that Akizo couldn't move his hands even if he tried.

"Call my deputy from inside. These two are heading off to the Core for investigation," the governor explained. The old woman nodded vigorously and headed inside. A few moments passed and she reappeared with a woman, about a decade older than Katara. She took Katara's hands and tied them together with string. She smiled gently and motioned the two criminals forward. Somehow, Katara had thought things would go smoothly, but situations like these didn't tend to favor her in the end.

..::-::..

The walls of the dungeons below were infested with shadows and dirt. The ground gritted beneath Katara's feet as she walked forward in the line of people guiding her towards the cell. It had never occurred to her that this would happen. She thought back to the times when Aang was there with Appa and they got out of situations with childlike ease, but she was a grown woman now, and the consequences had to be met with obedience. The Governor led the procession with a smug look on his face; behind him, Akizo walked forward sluggishly, his back bent. Katara followed him and behind her, two Fire Nation soldiers guarded them. The torches on the walls flickered as she passed by, and she sighed, wishing she had not left Laia's side after all.

"Here we are. We'll continue our investigations in the morning. In the meantime, you can stay here together. Don't you be thinking about any escape routes, now. The Core is legendary for keeping all of its prisoners at bay," the Governor proclaimed. He shoved a heavy key into the cell's iron door. The iron bars produced a crate like environment and the insides were only equipped with a thin worn out blanket, some hay and bits of rat dung. Katara squirmed as she was pushed inside, bumping into Akizo on the way in. The Governor's men cut off the cuffs that bound them and stepped outside, the door creaking as it closed.

"What about food?" Katara asked, her stomach churning desperately.

The Governor laughed shortly and shrugged. "There might be arrangements made after dawn. For now, sit tight." He yawned and stretched as he headed out. "I'll be going off to bed now. Boys, you know what to do." The soldiers bowed as the Governor headed out of sight. They took stations down the end of the hall and the dim light that was left glowed from the torches on the wall across from the cell. Katara sat down on the floor, her jaw dropped low and her face long.

"I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to help me," Akizo whispered. Katara turned her head. She shook it and shrugged.

"Don't feel too bad. I've been through worse. At least you're here with me and I'm not alone, right?" Akizo looked at her, his appearance almost that of a lifeless being. His face glowed in the flame's presence and she could tell he regretted his actions.

"I couldn't find anything so the charges won't be that heavy, but in the Fire Nation, an attempt at a crime is just the same as going through with it." Katara faced him and set her hands in her lap.

"Where do you think the rubies are then? You said that you couldn't find anything in his belongings," said Katara quietly.

"I looked through his things, but now I think that he's taken them to a safe where no citizen could randomly show up like I did. He knows the value and he was smart to keep it away from his assets."

Katara thought over this in the darkness of the cell. She shivered suddenly as the cold draft finally passed by her bare arms. Akizo immediately took the blanket and placed it over her shoulders. Katara's lips parted as a smile formed. Akizo didn't see it though; he was busy looking back at the ground, contemplating the events that had occurred.

"So what will we do now?" Katara asked.

"They'll most likely ask for the stories separately. That way, they'll know if one of us is telling the truth or not. We should come up with a back up story while we have the chance," he said.

"How about we say that I was covered in dirt, and that you were trying to find a way inside to pay for the expenses?" Katara asked hopefully.

"No, that won't do. The Governor already knows that I went rummaging through his possessions. I'll have to think of something else."

Katara yawned and closed her eyes momentarily. She wrapped herself in the blanket as she looked through the crated doorway and into the flames suspended on the wall. Zuko's anguished face crawled back into her thoughts and she shut her mouth fiercely. She had halted the memories twirling around her head that evening, but now they came back vividly. Then she remembered the statement she had made after seeing Zuko again. There was some truth in it. Katara was entitled to live a normal life. One mistake shouldn't hold her back from being happy. With that thought giving her heart warmth in the dead cell, Katara opened her eyes and stared at Akizo drowsily.

"Do you mind if I lay down while you think? My head's hurting a bit," Katara said. Akizo nodded and patted his thigh. Katara blinked and stared at him, bemused.

"There is nothing here to rest your head against. The scattered hay will give your face a rash," he said. Katara sighed and scooted over to him. She put her hand against the chilly floor and laid her head down on Akizo's thigh so that she could see his outstretched legs. Akizo rested his head against the wall and Katara heard his deep sigh.

"You're thinking about him, right?" he asked a few moments later.

Katara smiled, half asleep. "I… I thought we made a deal. I help you, and you don't ask me… any more questions." Silence drifted in and out of the cell while the flames flickered. The two guards shifted slightly and their presence made Akizo stiff.

"I can be forgetful at times," he whispered. Katara yawned and curled into her blanket.

"Sure…" a few more peaceful moments passed and finally Katara uttered an answer. "…yes, I am…" Akizo looked down at her sprawled hair and put his hand on her head. He closed his eyes and the two of them drifted off to the pleasant welcoming of sleep.

..::-::..

It was a few hours later when the door to the hall creaked open. A scuttling of footsteps entered the dungeons at a brisk pace. A woman's pleading voice echoed briefly towards the cell at the end where Katara and Akizo were harbored as criminals of the Fire Nation.

"Please! If it's her, you've got to get her out of there! She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment!" Laia begged.

The guards bowed as Laia and a tall hooded figure passed by them.

"You don't even know for sure…"

"Yes I do! I haven't seen Akizo in the palace either! The prisoners must be them," she responded. Akizo stirred and opened his eyes as the whispers reached his ears. He sat erect, his hand falling from Katara's head and onto the floor. The footsteps were coming closer, and in that moment his heartbeat soared. From the pitch darkness in the cell, he could tell it was still nighttime, not even a few hours had passed since they had fallen asleep. Suddenly, the two figures loomed in front of the cell and Akizo saw Laia's worried gaze, her eyes swollen and her lips dry.

"Katara!" she almost screamed. Akizo shook the waterbender awake. She murmured Akizo's name and then he lowered his head to whisper into her ear.

"Laia is here," the he added reluctantly, "someone's with her." Katara opened her eyes and rubbed them as she adjusted herself to the darkness. She turned towards the door, where the flames outlined Laia's short figure against another one, taller and deeply hooded. As the person raised a hand, the hood fell off and a stream of shoulder length hair fell against his face. Katara's mouth widened and her heart skipped a beat. Her arms stiffened and the cell itself seemed to expand, carrying her soul into the prince's dark gaze.

* * *

A/N: GAHH!! It's been almost a month! sorry? forgive me?... was it worth the wait? I really hope so! I finally got around to writing this... and actually, finishing Harry Potter (finally!!) helped 

but now... many new exciting things to talk about!! so please feel free to mention these things and others I might have forgotten about, in your comments!

-creepy forest oO  
-Sozin's Turf!  
-Yin Yan's/Xiong Clan  
-Eisa/Raeya  
-Sozin's Summer Home (the palace)  
-Zhen (you'll be formally introduced ch 21 )  
-Zutara FTW!  
-The Eight Gems!!  
-Katara a criminal?  
-Zuko the savior?? hmmm...

I just felt like making a list hehe because I know that my chapters are full of stuff and it's hard to remember everything I've had such a strange month... and college starts on Monday... so I knew I just had to get this in no matter what!! **PLEASE COMMENT!!** that would make this nervous girl very very happy!! again, sorry for the wait!!! the excitement is just about to start now!! are you excited? I know I am

and before I forget! **? of the Ch:** Should the OC's be described more? Does the new setting give off that FN vibe? (sorry, 2 questions haha!) oh-- and I know it seems like Zuko and Katara are taking forever with this... but please be patient!! A whole new story is about to unravel!!

-Monika-


	21. Steam

**Dying To Survive**

Chapter 21- Steam

"_Silence is the instrument that quells foolish thinking; for it is only when all is quiet does the truth emerge." – me_

..::-::..

Katara breathed deeply and closed her mouth, furrowing her eyes at the same time. In the darkness of the cell, she had forgotten about Akizo, and as he stood up, he diverted her attention from Zuko. Katara shivered and stood with Akizo as they walked up to the iron bars. Laia waved at Katara and she managed to raise her palm loosely. This lightened Katara's heart slightly as she plucked away the hair stuck to her wet lips.

"Have we been sentenced?" Akizo asked stoically.

Zuko pushed his chin forward and turned to Laia.

"The Governor's possessions were secured, right?" Zuko asked her.

Laia nodded enthusiastically and motioned towards Katara.

"They didn't take anything. Please Zuko, just let them out of here. I want to go to bed sometime soon," Laia muttered. Zuko looked inside and connected his gaze with Katara. Her throat itched, trying to gather words, but her heart kept holding them back. Seeing him there, she wished nothing more than for him to become her savior, though she knew how angry he was. Zuko wouldn't let her off so easily.

"All right. The two of you, come with us," Zuko said curtly. Katara's lips parted and her blanket fell from her shoulders to the ground. The guards walked forward and unlocked the door. It creaked open and Akizo walked out of the cell immediately. Beneath the flickering shadows, he bowed and it seemed as if Akizo had disappeared before Zuko. Zuko gazed at her intently as he stood next to the unlocked door. "Are you coming?" he asked her quietly. Katara narrowed her eyes and puffed her chest out as she stepped out of her confinement. Zuko's actions defied his logic, and Katara wondered if she in fact was dreaming. The row of cells suddenly became filled with comforting warmth. Laia took Katara's hand as they followed Zuko. He pulled his hood back on quickly as the four of them reached the final door. Zuko looked at the walls on either side of him, at the flickering torches, and instantly snapped his fingers. Katara jumped and swallowed as the flames died and lit up again on Zuko's fingertips. He pointed into the door with the flame and it unlocked. Akizo surveyed this action with awe and called to Zuko as they passed through the doorway.

"How come the guards didn't have to do that when we came in?" he asked. Katara and Laia looked from one to the other as the silence crept up their necks eerily. Zuko turned his head and his eyes glinted in the darkness.

"The Core is known for having its prisoners detained with no hope of escape. Only the firebending of the higher class in charge is allowed to leave," Zuko explained coldly.

Katara squinted up the spiraling staircase which they had encountered on their way in. Seeing the darkness ebb away as they walked up made the journey out seem much less ominous than coming in. Laia yawned as they stopped atop the staircase, leading out into a broad open room where the officials sat in booths adorned with golden banners. The officials eyed the hooded figure but with one swift motion, noted that Laia was with him and bowed in respect. Katara gawked and looked at Zuko's straight back. Though his robes flowed away from his body, his strong presence remained dominant. It took a while longer until they passed through the questioning rooms and maze of halls. Laia lead them to the wrong door each time, and it was only on the tenth try did she find the right exit.

"I don't know why I listen to you," Zuko stated as they walked out into the pale night. Laia smiled and stuck her tongue out behind Zuko's back.

"It's because I've got such a great personality. No one wants to think I'm wrong in anything! Just like how I knew I'd convince you about…"

Zuko turned sharply and his robes spun out in a circle before closing in on him again. His hood fell off slightly and he grabbed Laia's wrist to silence her.

"Not now," he said. Laia's smile vanished and she stared into the prince's eyes haughtily.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, but fine. I won't say another word," Laia replied. He let go as Akizo walked up next to Katara. She looked at him and whispered so only Akizo could hear her.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like they're not really getting along?" she asked. Akizo shrugged as a carriage pulled up to them. The pointed ends of the roof glinted in the moonlight. The driver bowed his head and jumped down from the rhino to open the doors. Curtains swayed as the man pulled on a string to open the entrance. Zuko stepped inside first; Akizo, gentlemanlike in the highest regard, lent a hand to both Laia and Katara. They smiled in thanks and after Akizo got in, the rhino grunted as the driver reined him in. Katara sat opposite of Laia and next to the Rope Master. Akizo's long ponytail rested against his arm and Katara sneezed as the hair scratched her face. The tension eased only slightly. Laia gave Katara a sympathetic look as Zuko glanced subtly in Katara's direction for only a moment. The ride to the palace was utterly silent, except for a few stifled yawns. Laia started to fall asleep on Zuko's shoulder, but he quickly nudged her awake as the rhino grunted once more and they came to a halt. The dusty curtains swept aside once more and the four of them proceeded into the palace again, the arched entrance unfamiliar in the darkness of the night.

Zuko let his hood down and once they were on the second floor of the palace, he stopped and looked at Laia, a hidden understanding static between them.

"So, it looks like we split up here," Laia said wearily. She poked Akizo on the arm and waved her hand so that he would follow her. Katara's eyes widened as she took a step in Laia's direction. Her friend knew the concern that spread across Katara's gaze. "I'm sorry Katara, but we'll have to talk more in the morning. I've spent too much energy trying to convince the… Zuko will show you to your room. Come on Akizo. I'll find you somewhere to sleep," Laia stated sleepily as the two of them departed. Akizo glanced at Katara and raised his eyebrows as if to apologize once more. Defeated, Katara hunched her shoulders and turned around to face Zuko. In the moonlight streaming into the hall, Katara saw that Zuko had bags under his eyes. Immediately her fingers brushed the delicate skin under her own eyes and she dropped her hand, realizing that she too had deep lines rooted in them.

"Follow me," Zuko said sharply. Katara wrapped herself in her arms, wishing she had kept the blanket from the cell. She didn't know where Zuko was planning to place her, but she knew that anything was better than the shadowy dungeons.

"Am I going to sleep in another cell?" Katara asked hesitantly as they approached a staircase. Zuko didn't respond. Instead of walking back down, they walked up. Katara cautiously kept three steps in between them, but she managed to walk into Zuko's back as he turned to the side. She rubbed her head and blinked. The staircase had led them to a vast opening. Columns rose through the ground and into the ceiling as the open air swept by them. She could see most of Sozin's Turf from that point and the volcanic mountains that lay beyond. To her right, the opening closed off except for a narrow and dimly lit hall. Zuko was already half way down the hall before Katara caught up to him. He passed by one room where the door was made entirely of gold. Its carvings curled arbitrarily in symmetrical designs. Zuko walked just a few steps further as his robe dragged along the glazed floor. He took one look at Katara and then hung his head down, fumbling with the lock. Katara's heart seized control of her chest and she started to breathe rapidly. The door lacked any kind of quality like the one before. She feared Zuko would stuff her into a closet for the night.

"This is where you will stay from now on," Zuko told her as the heavy door groaned. The flickering flames from the hallway only reached into the darkness as much as to cast their own shadows into the room. Katara squinted and her heart calmed down.

"I can't see anything."

Suddenly, Zuko raised his hand and shoved his palm into the room. A blast of red light sprang forth and Katara's knees wavered under her body. She never thought she'd see Zuko using the technique she had taught him at the temple. Zuko walked in as his arm dropped. Katara staggered forward, trying to swallow her stunned breath. The room was twice as tall as the ceiling in the hall. Golden banners hung on the walls with calligraphic writing while silk drapes floated down in the middle to where the bed lay. The thick mattress was coated in layers of red and maroon sheets. A long cylindrical pillow rested against the wall where the folds were tucked in. To the each side of the bed was a low table with a candle on top. Zuko walked over to them and lit the candles with his fingers. Katara walked onto the flat rug with the Fire Nation insignia and almost fell to her knees. She couldn't grasp the realism of the situation. Her fingers brushed the bamboo growing against the other wall and as she crossed the wooden floor, she peered into the bath area. Her shock at seeing a lavish bath prepared for her did her in. Katara shook her head and ran up to Zuko. She tugged on his arm as he began to leave the room.

"Why? You march right into the cell, tell us we're allowed to leave and when we get here, you show me to a room fit for…" Katara stopped before she said anything further. Her hand dropped to her side as Zuko leaned towards her.

"This was the room of Xiong's daughter, Raeya. She moved into a room that suited her taste more. It's on the other side of the palace," Zuko explained. His hair swept around his neck as he took another step.

"But why am I here? Why are you letting me stay if I've acted like a criminal?" she asked meekly. Zuko clenched his fists as her soft voice trickled past his ears. He turned towards her and spread his arms out to display the royal room.

"You really want to know?" Katara nodded as Zuko snarled at her. "It's because you _are_ a criminal. Even though you didn't take anything from the Governor, it was your intention… just like it was your intention to kill me once." Immediately, Katara's eyes widened and she stared at him incredulously.

"Zuko!" she cried. "I thought we talked about that."

"You are to remain here where I can monitor your every move. My room is next to this one. If anything happens to me, the guards will know who the perpetrator was. You will be accused and…" Zuko's fury was building but Katara had had enough. He stopped mid-sentence to watch her drag on towards the bed. She stood facing him, and with bitter eyes, Katara sat down on the mattress.

"Nothing like that will ever happen, Zuko. I told you already that I don't want to hurt you or bring about your death. But since you think I'm such a monster, I'll stay here, just so that I can prove to you that you're wrong," Katara said. Zuko, taken aback, growled and extinguished the candle closest to Katara with a downward movement of his hand. He slammed the door shut and Katara fell down onto the bed fully so that she was staring at the ceiling. She grabbed a spare round pillow and buried her face in it while she muffled an agitated scream. After a few moments, Katara pushed the pillow aside and stared at the sliding checkerboard doors where the moonlight cast ghostly shadows. Not bothering to see what lay behind the doors, Katara smothered herself in the blankets and cradled herself to sleep, yearning for a morning to come where she could not feel the regret churning within her.

..::-::..

Katara's hair lay mangled in her face like a spindled web. The room was illuminated by the sun and Katara murmured in her fitful sleep as someone slipped onto the bed beside her. Katara's face itched as she realized someone was brushing away her hair. Her eyes widened instantly and her heart jolted her upper body forward. Laia smiled brightly and hugged her friend.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head!" she said. Katara played with her hair and rolled her shoulders back. "You missed breakfast!"

Katara sighed and patted her stomach. "I didn't know prisoners get to eat," she replied sarcastically. Laia averted her gaze and instead dragged Katara out of the bed and into a chair by the now open sliding doors. Katara plopped into the soft chair and leaned back as the view of Sozin's Turf encompassed her awakening body. A hairbrush wound its way through the knots as Katara winced.

"I can brush my hair without your help, Laia," Katara said with a sharp moan.

"Nope. I'll do it for you this time while you enjoy the view!" Katara sighed and held onto the armrests as her eyes scanned the balcony in front of her. The sun was right above the palace and no light crawled onto the surface of the walkway. The railings that stood tall at the end of the balcony didn't end where her room did; with a deep blow inside of her stomach, Katara realized her room was not only next to Zuko's, but it was connected via the walkway balcony as well.

"You can only brush my hair if you tell me what was going on with you and Zuko last night, and why on earth he gave me this room. I'm tired of not knowing anything. We didn't get to talk properly yesterday, and part of it is my fault but," Katara squirmed as Laia brushed through a tight knot. "You can't hide the truth from me forever, Laia." She heard a small mumble and then a deep sigh.

"All right. I'll tell you… Zuko told me a lot about how betrayed he felt after what happened in the Kuusu Mountains." Katara nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "I had experienced it just like he did, so I was the only one who would have understood. He didn't want to tell Jet because, well you know, they were never really close, especially with what happened before the war." Katara leaned back as the brush began to flow through her hair freely now. "When I found out that you and Akizo were missing, and that there was a chance the new prisoners at the Core were actually the two of you, I knew we had to check it out."

"Even if it was the middle of the night?" Katara asked with a smirk. "I'm still wondering how you managed to convince him to do this." Laia let her arm fall to her side as she put the brush down on the tidy table near them.

"I sort of used his betrayed feelings as an excuse. I came up with this perfect plan. You see… I was the one who suggested to Zuko that you be put here for the purpose of being watched." Katara spun around in her chair and gawked at Laia furiously.

"You were the one who told him that?" she asked.

Laia chuckled and shrugged. "It worked, didn't it? Now you're a special guest of the palace, even if you are just visiting from the Water Tribe. It makes things a lot easier for us now! My room is on the other side of the palace though."

"Let me guess… you share a room with Raeya?" Katara asked while she stood up.

"Oh no, she'd never let anyone share a room with her, but I am a few doors down. Wait… how did you know?"

"Zuko told me," Katara replied blankly. She glanced into the mirror hanging above the dresser table and straightened her wrinkled clothes.

"Ah, so you and Zuko talked?" Laia asked. Katara looked at Laia's reflection in the mirror and scowled while Laia tied back some of Katara's hair.

"Don't use that kind of tone. You know how Zuko thinks of me. He practically hates me. No matter what, he'll always use an excuse," she said.

"Yeah, he's a stubborn one, isn't he? But we can change that! Come on, we'll be late for lunch!" Katara's jaw hung down as Laia pulled her out of the room. Outside in the hallway, Katara felt like the world had been born again, giving her a new chance. The carpet rolled down into the terrace of the third floor. The opening she had seen the previous night where the columns carried the burden of the roof was now filled with streams of sunlight. Yet before they got there, they passed by Zuko's room and Katara shifted uneasily.

"Don't worry. He's been up for a while now. He's acted so differently ever since he saw you again! Zuko's finally burying himself in his work, not that he hadn't before, but I think he probably wants to avoid you. Sorry." Katara smiled meagerly and shook her head.

"That's okay. I'll learn to live with that. It's just a bit strange for someone to dislike me so much, especially because of a mistake on my part." Laia slid her arm around Katara's and together they walked down the grandiose marble stairs. They passed by the numerous servants and the halls of portraits that distinguished the history of the Fire Nation. Intrigued, Katara scanned the portraits for Fire Lord Ozai. To her surprise, he wasn't among the nobles, and instead, a jeering portrait of Iroh hung at the end of the hall. Katara smiled as she walked into the dining hall. It was almost as large as her new bedroom, but was more rectangular in its shape. The table came up to her knees and pillows were placed all around the table, enough room for the entire royal family to eat together.

"So the two of you finally made it," Jet commented. Katara smiled widely at his comical presence. Laia fled from Katara's side and sat next to him. Across the table from Jet, closest to where Katara stood, sat Akizo. He turned his head and raised a hand in greeting. Katara sat next to him and glanced at Laia who sat directly in front of her.

"What a nice afternoon! We're all here to eat some food," Laia commented. Katara laughed as her eyes traveled down the table. The bowls were full of steamed vegetables and meat. Rice accompanied the entrees and she eagerly took her utensils in hand before Akizo raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You can't eat yet. We must wait for Prince Zuko," he said. Katara sighed but in the next moment, she heard footsteps brushing along the carpet. Zuko came and sat down in the propped chair, especially made for him, at the end of the table. Katara glanced at him and noticed that beneath the proper attire of a prince, his hair groomed into a bun and his clothing spotless, his eyes pronounced his sleepless night. Katara bent her head down while Jet nodded his head in Zuko's direction.

"Can we eat now?" he said somewhat sarcastically. Zuko grunted and crossed his arms.

"No. We have to wait," Zuko replied, irritated. Katara looked at Laia for an answer, but found her to be leaning into Jet slightly. A tiny smile appeared on Katara's face at the sight of the couple; it was the first time she had felt somewhat happy in Zuko's presence. Jet sighed as Akizo suddenly bowed his head towards Zuko, his hair sweeping closely by the bowl of brew on the table.

"I apologize for our misconduct last night. We thoroughly appreciate your consideration and for accommodating us appropriately," Akizo stated. Zuko raised his brow and looked away to the circular windows. Katara's eyes widened as she poked Akizo in the side. He looked at her and blinked.

"I don't thoroughly appreciate his consideration! Why did you say that?" Katara asked desperately. Zuko glanced in her direction as the whispers scratched the air around him.

"What was that?" he asked. Katara's back straightened and she swiftly looked at Laia. Her friend suppressed a giggle and winked at Katara as her cheeks burned. Katara's body stiffened, thinking that Akizo would reply, but fortunately, everyone's attention was diverted to the man stumbling into the room.

"It's all right everyone! Zhen is finally here, but you can save your applause for my exit!"

Katara saw Laia's face solidify in horror. Curious, Katara turned her head to see the face that came from the booming voice, but before she could react, Zhen had already knelt down beside her and had smoothly eased his arm around Katara's shoulders. She curled in as Zhen's dark green eyes stared at her, only inches away.

"So this is the mysterious stranger I set my eyes on yesterday. Why'd you run from such a marvelous sight such as myself? You couldn't possibly think I'd harm you," Zhen stated.

Jet furiously snatched his toothpick from his mouth and whipped it across the table at Zhen, causing him to back away from Katara at once. Laia's brow quivered as her face turned red.

"Don't you lay another finger on Katara!" she yelled. Zhen laughed vigorously as he examined the waterbender. He smiled and scooted around the table next to Laia so that he could get a better look at her.

"So your name is Katara. Well, nothing's more suitable for a striking lady than a striking name!" Zhen commented, leaning forward while reaching for Katara's hand. Laia smacked it and started arguing with Zhen while Katara leaned back and finally got the chance to see what he looked like. For starters, the pair of emerald eyes startled Katara; she never thought an earthbender would be living in a Fire Nation palace. What was more intriguing than his apparent Earth Kingdom style hairdo, with a bun at the top and the rest of his chestnut hair down, was that he wore Fire Nation colors like a true citizen. His arrogant demeanor was the least bit shocking; she expected it from the way Laia had written to her in their letters. Yet Katara didn't believe that he'd be so flamboyant as to wear a sleeveless scarlet top, left unbuttoned for the world to see his faultless body structure. Its ends folded in his lap as he sat then, being abused by Laia.

"And don't you ever do something like that again! She's not some play thing with an empty head, and she could take you on any time of the day, so," she said.

"All right, I get it, Laia. I'll have to impress her some other way," Zhen replied. His palms were facing up in the air as if to surrender, and it was then that Katara received the most unanticipated discovery about Zhen. Each hand was missing the last finger. Katara covered her dropped jaw quickly as Zhen got up. Jet stared at him narrowly as Zhen passed his back, nudging it a little with his knee. Zhen smiled widely and clasped Zuko's back while he took a seat next to his imperial friend. Akizo shifted slightly to make more room for him, and Katara sighed, knowing that with Akizo in between them, she would not have to put up with Zhen's display of prominence any longer.

"Zu-ko! My man! Had a tough morning?" he asked. Katara looked from Laia's still angered face to Zhen to Zuko, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Zhen, I don't need this now," Zuko replied. Katara stared and couldn't comprehend the fact that Zhen and Zuko seemed so familiar with one another. Zhen laughed and nudged Akizo in the side.

"He's so moody for a prince, isn't he?" Zhen whispered. Akizo turned even paler than he already was and instead of replying, looked down at his food mutely. Jet noticed this and spoke up.

"Prince Zuko," he said slightly agitated by the title, "are we allowed to eat now?" Zuko shifted uneasily, looking from the table to the door and back again. He nodded slowly and Jet moaned as he dove into his portions. "Finally! It took long enough."

Katara ate in silence while the group continued with small talk. Zuko sat with composure while Zhen tried to lighten the mood with inappropriate jokes. This came with Laia's infuriated response and resulted in Jet trying to calm her down. When Akizo was dragged into the middle of the argument, just to see what his opinion was, he leaned a bit closer to Katara and played the invisible card. There were so many questions running through Katara's head, and she didn't know how to deal with the overwhelming presence of the prince at the end of the table. Her feelings were scattered; Katara was lost and no one was helping her find a meaning to everything that was happening. Being thrown into a royal room fit for a princess at least, then being treated as part of the prince's closest entourage, her life had transformed over night. Her food tasted bitter inside of her mouth, but she choked it down when the door to the dinning hall burst open.

"Sorry I'm late, Zuko," said a dreary voice. Katara leaned forward to grasp some air as she turned around to see Mai heading over to sit down next to Zuko. Jet rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Laia, smiling at her warmly as he did so. Zhen shook his head dramatically and smiled.

"How will you punish the tardy mistress, Zuko?"

The prince glanced at Mai who smiled at him sweetly. "It's okay. She was finishing matters at the meeting we attended before lunch," Zuko stated. Katara raised an eyebrow and turned away so that no one would see her satirical smile. She couldn't picture Mai as being one to attend meetings and play the role of secretary. But suddenly, Katara's body twitched and she realized that Mai was with Zuko. Not only was she his assistant, but she was _his_. As the group continued eating, Katara noticed Mai smiling at the prince very often. He returned the gesture minimally, but Katara's heart felt a bit heavier once she realized this, though she didn't understand why.

"Well, looks like I'm done," Jet stated. Mai, pretending not to hear his remark, cleared her throat and pointed at Akizo who sat next to Zhen.

"Pour me some water," she commanded indolently. Akizo looked at Katara who shrugged her shoulders. He picked up the jar of water and leaned forward to follow her order, but Akizo accidentally fumbled and the water splashed onto Mai's face. Akizo's elbow hit the table top with a loud thud as his hair fell into the leftover food. Silence sliced through the air as everyone stared in shock. Mai shrieked and scowled furiously at the servant.

"What kind of service is this? Zuko, I'm not going to eat with these barbarians," she stated as she stood up. Zuko's mouth opened but before he could say anything more, Laia spoke up with a suggestion.

"Mai, it's not that big of a deal. Katara can just waterbend the water out of your clothes and hair, right?" Laia looked at her friend with warm smile, but Katara sat back, firmly against the idea. Mai glanced over at the waterbender and eyed her coldly.

"Sorry, but I'd rather starve," Mai replied. She left immediately and Zuko followed right after her. Katara watched him leave and when she turned back around, pushed her plates away from her.

Zhen laughed comically then, and the tension shattered as if a balloon had popped. He slapped Akizo on the back and bawled.

"That was perfect! The timing, it was right on! I think we're going to get along great," Zhen said enthusiastically as he leaned over to the reserved man. "My name is Zhen. I think we could make a great team. What do you say? I know when she'll be coming out of the shower. She takes them at the same time everyday! I bet we could come up with tons of ideas!" Akizo brushed Zhen's arm off of him as Laia and Jet stood to leave. Katara followed and extended her hand to Akizo as the four of them left Zhen alone. "Hey! Why is everyone leaving?"

At the door, Laia stopped and Jet looked after her. She frowned, irritated, and pet his arm while she whispered to him. "Go with Akizo and Katara. I need to talk to him. He's gone too far this time."

"Are you sure?" Jet asked, his brows furrowed. He didn't trust Zhen and didn't want to leave her alone with him. Laia nodded and Jet left, closing the doors behind him. He ran to catch up with Akizo and Katara. Katara shivered as they walked down the halls, back to their respective dwellings.

"I now know why Laia didn't want me to meet Zhen, but he's really such a pain! Is he like that all the time?" Katara asked Jet. His arms curled inside and Jet hung his head, shaking it.

"Laia's tried to change him, but it never works. Sometimes, I really want to have it out with him, but Laia won't let me," Jet said with a sour face. Katara's eyes widened.

"Jet! I thought about this, and maybe you can tell me! Why is it that Zhen and Laia seem so close?" she asked quickly. Jet stopped walking for a moment and stared at her, but shrugged the question off of his shoulders and looked her in the eye while they turned a corner.

"Zhen was born in this palace. There was a point when Laia came to live here for a year or so. It was during the war, around the time I met you," he said. Katara bit her lip and looked away, regretting her brashness. "You don't have to feel bad for me, Katara. Laia practically hates him."

Akizo blinked and looked at them with confusion. "But why would that question offend you? Katara just wanted to know. I don't understand." Katara gaped at him, but smiled meekly. Of course, Akizo wouldn't know about Jet's true feelings towards Laia, but since she did, Katara decided to change the topic slightly. Akizo shut his mouth tightly after the two of them ignored his question.

"If Zhen was born in the Fire Nation, why does he look like…"

"He was born in the Earth Kingdom? Laia told me about that," Jet replied. They passed by an opening down into the gardens from the day before. Katara's heart sank slightly, but Jet wasn't fazed by it and continued. "I think his mom was from the Earth Kingdom but Laia's not sure about his dad. Even now, Laia only knows that he can earthbend, but why he grew up in Sozin's Turf, she doesn't know."

Katara sighed and suddenly remembered the strange shape of Zhen's hands.

"Do you know what happened to his fingers? He was missing one at the end of each hand!" Katara exclaimed. Jet finally smiled.

"So you noticed? There are rumors, of course, but we think it was done as a punishment when he was younger. He's really rebellious, has done whatever he likes to do. But no one really knows for sure," he said.

"He seems suspicious. No one really knows anything then?" Akizo asked quietly. Katara looked at Akizo strangely. It didn't occur to her until then that Akizo was like Zhen in more than a few ways. They both had mysterious backgrounds, but on the other hand, Akizo was opposite of extraverted Zhen.

"Yeah," Jet said slowly. He looked back anxiously and stopped. "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to go see how things are going with Laia and Zhen." Katara waved as Jet jogged back to the dining hall. Akizo and Katara walked through the lavish halls and found their way to the staircase. As they made their way up to the next level, it was then that Katara realized she was back on the level where her room was. She turned to Akizo and raised her eyes as if finally awake.

"It's okay, Akizo. You don't have to walk me back to my room," Katara stated. Akizo bowed his head slightly, and as he was going to turn, he stopped. His hair settled along his spine and Katara opened her mouth, surprised that bits of food were still in it. She immediately started to pick the bits out of his fine black hair and smiled as Akizo looked remorsefully at her.

"Katara, I'm sorry."

She blinked and shook her head. "What for? It wasn't that hard to pick the food out of your hair," she joked.

"It's not that." Akizo picked out the rubies from his pocket and placed them back in after Katara saw them. "I shouldn't have made you come with me last night. I didn't think things would end up like this." He looked down the hall towards Katara's room and he sighed. "I'm still curious as to why the Prince deferred my punishments to the status of a servant. I should be rotting in the cells of the Core, but instead, I'm now a servant of the palace. I hope you can forgive me for letting the blame fall on you as well."

Katara stared at him with her face pulled back. She had helped him on a whim, still fresh from the pain of seeing Zuko again after what had happened before. There was no reason to it, but somehow it felt like it was supposed to happen. Yet she now understood why Mai had called Akizo's help a service.

"Akizo, I'm not Zuko's servant. I was given that room… because of something else I did, but it's not something I really want to talk about." Akizo's bright eyes broadened and then he closed them respectively.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your day then. I must get back to my duties." Katara watched him tread down the stairs again, his tattered clothing a little bit looser than before. Suddenly, she realized his ropes weren't around his chest anymore. Katara hadn't noticed before, but she shrugged it off and walked to her room with a heavy sigh.

Katara closed the door slowly so that in case Zuko was in his room, he wouldn't know she was back from lunch. She slumped over into a chair and looked out to the balcony and the horizon beyond her. Katara knew about Zuko's past with Mai, but she couldn't understand what he saw in the dull life of the woman. Suddenly, Katara sat up and shook her head. What good would it do to think about the couple? She got up and went into the bathroom to take the long overdue bath.

..::-::..

A couple of hours had passed since Katara had let her tired body relax in the comfort of the warm water she had laid in. Her hair was sleek and glossy while her skin felt as smooth as the surface of a lake. It sparkled subtly and Katara fell back onto her bed as the plum aroma drifted in the air from the bath to the main bedroom. She snuggled in her new bathrobe, the blond fabric silky and slightly seductive. Katara felt alive while she wore it, and she wore her confidence in her warm smile. Thoughts of Zuko drifted away out the doors as Katara remembered why she was really here; she was visiting Laia and Jet, her true friends. They wouldn't judge her, and she knew the excitement would only just begin.

A knock came to her door and she sat up alert. "Come in," she said warily. She was afraid it was Zuko, but thankfully, Laia's cheerful face popped up instead. Following her, Jet trampled inside with a sour face like a cat. Katara hid her laugh as she scanned Jet up and down. He was wearing baggy pants that flared out at his feet. His armor was still there, but shredded towels of cloth hung from his shoulders as if he was trying to sprout wings. Laia sat down next to Katara on the bed and held out her hand to show off her creation.

"This is Jester Jet! Don't you just love it? I made the outfit myself! But I can't get him to wear the white makeup and the red button nose." Katara leaned to the side and winked at her friend.

"We could always force him to." They laughed at Jet's expense as he found a chair to sit on. "Why are you dressed like that though?" Katara asked him. He rolled his eyes while Laia squealed.

"The fun is about to begin! I didn't get the chance to tell you, but you came to Sozin's Turf just in time for Globe Week! Today is the first day of festivities and it starts with a grand ball in the palace tonight! I'm so glad you're going to celebrate with us," Laia said. Katara glanced at Jet with confusion and he leaned on his knees as he craned his head up.

"Globe Week is something Fire Lord Iroh started after the war ended. He wanted to show the world that the Fire Nation was friendly. I used to think of him differently before, but the new Fire Lord is a good man. I admire him for doing this," Jet stated.

Laia beamed and added, "There's going to be a fabulous show tonight! All of the nations will be represented. You might even be able to be a part of the dance…" She stopped talking as the oak door swung open further. Katara's eyes shot towards the creaking sound and her heart failed her when she saw Zuko standing in the frame, his hair half down and gliding off to the side. He had changed into casual robes and his eyes widened as he looked past everyone and stared at her. Katara suddenly realized that she was wearing the classy bathrobe and she blushed madly while she combed her hair with her fingers and brought it down in front of her. She averted his gaze as Zuko cleared his throat while he took another step into the room.

"She won't be a part of anything tonight," Zuko stated. Laia jumped off the bed and spread her arms out.

"Why not? She hasn't done anything!"

"She's going to stay here, where the guards can keep an eye on her. The two of you can go now and get ready."

Laia growled furiously as Jet stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Katara, tears flowing in her eyes. "I'm sorry the idiot is doing this to you," Laia said loudly. Katara gripped her bed and looked away while Laia barged past Zuko. Jet eyed the prince as he passed, but he didn't say a word. Katara dared to look up and to her surprise, Zuko was still standing there.

"What do you want? There's nothing else for you to say to me. I know that I have to stay here while everyone is having fun at the ball tonight, even though it makes no sense," she said coldly.

"You could slip away in such a large crowd. The guards will make sure you…"

Katara stood up and threw her hands in the air. "I've had enough of you barging on and on about how I'm some insane murderess who is out to assassinate you! But apparently, you don't have ears because you never listen. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see your face right now," she said, her breathing rapid and agitated. Zuko narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly before he spun around and slammed the door in her wake, which made it the second time that day. Katara yelled angrily and paced her room before finally heading out to the balcony for the first time. She took deep breaths and calmed herself after a few minutes. The cool air skimmed her face and the anger simmered. Katara stood there for a while, trying unsuccessfully to get Zuko out of her head. The fact that his room was mere steps away from her on the balcony didn't help matters much. Katara finally leaned on the railing and looked down at the scenery below her. She wasn't too far from the ground, but it was third floor, so jumping down wasn't a brilliant idea. The time ticked away idly as the birds caressed Katara's anger and swept it away with their murmuring songs.

Before long, Katara's hair had dried. She rolled her head to the side and stretched after sitting in the chair for so long. Gazing out into the distance had soothed her soul and she felt slightly better after having the argument with Zuko, though the bitterness was still there. As Katara stood up, the doors from Zuko's room opened quickly and she stared open-mouthed, her heart racing in an endless cycle while the seconds slipped past her frozen limbs. Expecting Zuko to come out onto the balcony, Katara looked towards her room, hoping she could slip inside unnoticed. Yet when she looked back, it was not Zuko standing there, but an old man wearing a majestic smile.

"Greetings, Water Saint!" Iroh exclaimed. Katara's face exploded into a smile as she regained her position and bowed her head before the Fire Lord. Iroh walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as she gazed up at him, her hair falling over her arms.

"It is an honor to see you again, Fire Lord Iroh. I'm surprised you remembered that nickname," Katara said with a sly smile. She recalled the day of the Black Sun and the amount of work she had done.

"How could I forget? You saved many lives back then, and please, call me uncle!" Iroh said with a gleeful chuckle. Katara nodded and helped Iroh stand straight as he suddenly coughed violently. Her smile faded instantly but Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"No, I should see if I could heal you. I heard you were very ill before…"

Katara couldn't finish her sentence. The painful regret swelled in her throat and she looked down over the balcony without saying more. Iroh looked at her seriously and waved a hand, his layered robes flowing in the air behind his movements.

"Really? I must not remember then! But please, let's not talk about silly tales." He looked at Katara then, solemnly as if trying to read the pain in her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. I sense something is the matter."

Katara looked at him and tried to smile, but failed. Her eyes shifted past the Fire Lord and to the open doors of Zuko's room.

"Why were you in his room? Is he…"

"No. Zuko's not there. He left a while ago, but I was speaking with him about tonight's festivities and wanted to come here to enjoy the peaceful view," Iroh said. Katara exhaled sharply and shook her head. "It seems to me that my nephew is troubling your peace."

Katara rolled her eyes and looked at the glowering sun to the left with bemusement. "Something happened between us a few months ago. He hasn't gotten over it and so I'm his captive guest. He told me that I have to stay in this room. Zuko thinks I'm capable of endangering his life. I almost did, but… it's a long story."

Iroh folded his hands together and gazed out to the sky with a wise smile on his face. "Sometimes, I look at the sky and think about how vast its domain spreads. It'd be nice to live above the clouds, where all of the tension hides below and breaks out once in a while. But life isn't always perfect like that. Sometimes we have to see the grey areas and fight amongst ourselves, but only after we learn what is truly wrong does the sun shine anew. My nephew isn't always the easiest person to talk with, but I'm sure Prince Zuko will come to his senses if you keep trying to show him what's wrong with the grey sky."

Iroh flashed Katara a warm smile through his faint golden eyes. His words washed over her as if Katara had peeled a layer of dust off of her. Her guilt and frustration turned to ash and she stood there next to him with the breeze gently rubbing against her lush skin. Looking into Iroh's face, she felt like a grandfather had come to her aid at last, with simple words to make all of the problems seem so trivial. Katara couldn't hold back any longer and she gave the Fire Lord a hug. After so long, she had wanted to see Iroh, seek his wisdom though she hadn't thought of it helping her so much.

"Thank you. I won't give up. If I'm going to be living here, I should at least be able to go places with Laia and Jet. Zuko can't keep me here like a prisoner if I haven't done anything wrong," Katara said jubilantly. Iroh nodded and sighed.

"Still, it is unfortunate that you can't come tonight, however, I'll be sure to eat as if for two, so it will seem like you were there after all!" Another grandiose bought of laughter erupted from the old man and Katara smiled with renewed enthusiasm in her soul. Suddenly it occurred to her that she hadn't seen Iroh since the war ended. All of the dark memories from the final days came her way and she frowned.

"It was so easy for you to forgive Zuko. After everything he put you through during Azula's reign, weren't you angry? You took him back so easily," Katara stated curiously. Iroh was silent for a while as he contemplated the past. He grumbled and closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them again, he stuck his chest out and held his hands together behind his back.

"Things happen for many reasons which are unknown to us. We can ponder over them aimlessly, never reaching an answer. I could have resented him for his actions, but he's my nephew, and I love him very much. The truth is, it hurt more for him not to be by my side than it was to forgive and forget."

"But if he learned his lesson, if became so good, why doesn't he do the same for me? Why can't Zuko just forgive me like you forgave him?" Katara asked.

Iroh glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. "Now that… is a very good question. I don't know why, but whatever his reasons may be, I assure you, Zuko will come around, I guarantee it."

Katara crossed her arms and looked into her darkened room. The shadows lingered and the silence inside taunted her. She shuddered and then looked back to see Iroh walking into Zuko's room.

"Wait! You're leaving so soon?"

Iroh winked as his head popped out from the lattice doors. "I have to get ready for the party! See you there!"

With that, Iroh shut the doors and Katara winced as the clatter hammered into her ear. Katara let loose and she stared into nowhere, utterly confused. Iroh knew that Zuko forbade her to go, but yet he left saying that they would see each other at the party. Katara closed her eyes and then opened them, looking down below into the gardens and servants quarters that were spread on the property. Giddy laughs floated through the air as she peered over the balcony's edge. Her eyes widened as Katara saw a particular group of girls in shimmering costumes. What surprised her the most though, was that they were waterbending.

It hit Katara immediately. Laia had said that if they went, Katara could be a part of the act. It made sense to her now after seeing the waterbenders. Iroh must have thought that she could fit in with the group and be unnoticed. If she joined them, she could go to the ball and Zuko wouldn't know. Katara smiled brightly as she began to change her outfit. She had lain in her bathrobe all day and putting on the red garment, she felt even more refreshed. As she was about to reach for the door, Katara stopped and grumbled softly. The guards would be outside, and they'd pay even more attention to her if she tried to leave that way. Katara looked around the room for a way out, and suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw something glinting in the corner. Her jaw dropped as she jumped onto her bed and slid off of it to the floor. By the nightstand lay a coiled mass of silver ropes.

Katara didn't know why Akizo's ropes were in her room. Iroh had said that things happen for a reason. She couldn't recall if she had somehow taken a hold of them when they left the Core, but that didn't matter anymore. Katara ran to the balcony and tied the rope around the railing. It held tightly, binding together like glue, almost as if there was some other force working to keep the knots in place. Katara wound the other end of the rope around her hips and holding onto the main pillar for support, started to climb down over the edge. In a matter of minutes, she was at ground level, treading on soft grass. The silver rope blended in nicely with the marble of the outside pillar, and thinking that no one would bother to stroll around back, she figured it was safe to leave the ropes dangling down. The noise grew louder as she walked through the maze of bushes and various plants. Water splashed through the air and the girls laughed joyously as they prepared their routine.

After getting lost in the maze of gardens, Katara had found the group of waterbenders. She hid behind a miniature statue of a lone tower as a random girl stumbled over to her. Katara's

eyes widened drastically but before the girl could say anything to her, she fell ill. Katara winced and skipped over to the tent pitched out in the yard. The sun glowed fierce orange as she ducked into the tent where the girls were changing into the performance costumes. The distant sounds of a sunghi horn and string quartet started to dart in and out while the flaps of the tent fluttered in the breeze. Katara snatched the outfit quickly and exchanged it for her simple kimono. The top covered her chest and came down to a couple of inches above her naval. Her pants flowed outward as the layers of transparent cloth overlapped each other to exude the shimmering effect. Finally, she strapped into her hair red and gold lace ribbons so that they mixed in with her hair easily.

Katara came out of the tent, and for another hour, watched as various girls performed the waterbending tricks she had learned at the Northern Water Tribe with Master Pakku. She smiled as the excitement grew. Katara wanted to beat Zuko at his own game, but if she wanted to see Laia, it would have to happen very discretely. The leader of the group clapped her hands suddenly and Katara turned her head sharply at the sound.

"All right girls, time to show everyone what the Water Tribe is made of! We might not have as much experience as the guys, but we're going to put on a show they'll remember for days to come! Everyone, before we head out, please remember your scarves!" the leader exclaimed.

Katara looked from girl to girl, trying to figure out what the scarves were for. As each one picked up a sheer red material, Katara realized that they were using it to tie around their face, almost like a mask. A thin rope bound the cover into place that allowed Katara to let her hair down completely with no restraint. They walked into the palace again, and this time, from an entrance Katara hadn't seen before. There was a tall gate from which banners hang loosely. Lanterns glowed as the sun began to fade behind the mountains. The chatter rose as Katara's heart started to race again. The curtains were pulled aside and they came to a stop. She looked around the group and saw Akizo standing there with a sleek black buttoned robe. He bowed his head as each member passed; he held onto a thick velvet rope which stretched across the pathway to stop anyone from passing before inspection. Katara turned her head to the side so that he wouldn't see her face, but as she passed him, Katara realized she had the sheer fabric to hide her presence. The leader of the group thanked the assistant and Akizo bowed his head again as he tied the rope back into place.

Katara smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as she wandered into the ballroom. It was more exquisite than she could have imagined. Silver dragons hang from the ceiling from ribbons representing each nation in turn. They all came together in the center where a large mass of ribbons dangled. She walked beneath the array and felt the warmth spread through her. Tables upon tables were scattered throughout with miniature statues representing a symbol of each nation; a model of mountains, a tiny glider, a waterfall and a candle with a burning flame. For a moment, Katara smiled, thinking of Aang, but then the group of waterbenders started to move forward again. Everywhere she looked, vibrant colors clashed.

"Hey you!" a familiar voice cried out. Katara stiffened, turning her head towards Zhen's voice. For a moment, she thought the shout had been directed towards her, but she soon saw that Zhen was trying to attract a bunch of Earth Kingdom girls to his side. Katara grumbled and ran after the waterbenders. They wound in and out of the tables, paying respects to each of the nobles for a couple of hours. In that time, Katara hadn't seen Zuko or Laia anywhere, but when the greetings were done, it was time for the entertainment to begin. Katara followed the leader in through a draped doorway the size of a giant. It was then that Katara realized why she hadn't seen her friends.

The ballroom they had visited was for dining, but the arena for the spectacles was designed on the other side. At the front of the room was a broad stage on which only the royal could sit and watch from. Sitting in the center was Fire Lord Iroh, who was speaking with some servants who had brought him a tray of food. To the right of him sat Zuko and Mai, both hunched over and their eyes drooping. Katara's mouth stung slightly inside at the sight of them, but she quickly diverted her attention to Laia and Jet who sat at a table for two at the very end of the spectrum. Jet wore his jester outfit, and Laia complimented him by wearing a flirty costume with gold tassels around her wrists and hips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please gather your attention to the main floor!" a man exclaimed as he hopped onto the stage before Iroh. "Here they are! The women of the Northern Water Tribe! A new act this year, they are sure to give us all a splendid performance!" All at once, a loud orchestral boom filled the air, making Katara jump out of place. The line of waterbenders leapt to the front where the main floor lay barren for them to perform. Katara rushed behind them, looking for the source of water they would use. Four large basins were planted on each side of the floor, and behind them the spectators stood with their glasses of rice wine in their hands. Katara reached to her side and brought a trail of water to her waist. As the music progressed, the ten girls spread out into a circle. Keeping to the beat, they jumped in place from side to side and passed the water along in a circle while the spectators watched amused.

Katara kept looking around nervously, not sure exactly of where the routine would go next. Suddenly, the girls spun around one by one and with them the water soared. Katara followed and shoved the water into the ground so forcefully, that it sprang back up into the air again. They did this on each side three times before running into a smaller circle. Katara was panting, trying to keep up with the rhythmic dance movements as she bended. Suddenly, the girls started to spin and they raised their arms up into air. The ten water snakes inched upward as each flick of the wrist sent it crawling higher still. To this, the crowd burst with applause but the water quickly fanned out in a sphere as the girls ran to catch their prey. Katara kept her eyes on the water but as it fell towards her straight line of vision, her eyes fell upon the prince's and she stiffened as the life awakened in him. Katara shook herself out of the momentary trance and listened for the cued downbeat in the music.

It came and she turned away from Zuko instantly. Her heart was pumping all of the blood around her body and the adrenaline was timed with the fast paced dance. The waterbenders now formed two lines and jumped in and out to form one again. Along with this, Katara threw her share of water to a girl from the next line, and they all did this consecutively so that the zigzag shape formed. This went on for a while, until suddenly, the girls stopped moving and then jumped straight in the air. As they twirled around, each started to juggle their water as their arms flew around with elegant ease. Katara, only a second behind everyone, was managing, but after the fancy footwork and hand movements ceased, they scrambled into a line. Katara bounced to the timing of the song and she saw that she was the second girl from the start. The one next to her was the leader. Quickly, she raised her hands in the air and draped them so that the water formed a letter. Panicking, Katara looked straight ahead of her and made eye contact with Zuko. Not knowing what the waterbenders were supposed to spell out, Katara scooped her hand and made a 'U'. The beats of the song coincided with each letter, and when the tenth girl finished, silence flashed across the room.

Katara stood panting and looked from a confused prince, to her horrified friend Laia, finally to the contemplative Fire Lord. Katara leaned her head back to see what had been spelled. Her eyes widened as with a deep breath inward, Katara saw that they had spelled 'PURE NATION'.

"Well…" the announcer began, "let's give a warm round of… appreciation for the women of the Northern Water Tribe!" he boomed awkwardly. Slowly, the crowd began to clap respectively. The leader turned her head to Katara and whispered fiercely.

"How could you have done this? You were supposed to draw an 'I'!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. I'm just covering for the girl that got sick!" Katara murmured. The rest of the women had returned the water to basins and glared at her. The leader walked to the stage and declared her apologies for the new addition.

"It was supposed to read 'FIRE NATION' as a way to merge our two countries together. Her bending accidentally interfered with mine, and therefore we have the misunderstanding. We are truly sorry." To this, the crowd spread out an acknowledging sigh and applauded the leader with much more enthusiasm. Katara looked to Laia as she backed out of the group. Her friend stared at her incredulously, realizing that it was Katara who had made the mistake. Laia whispered something to Jet and pointed. She couldn't hold the embarrassment in any more and Katara darted off of the dance floor and into the crowd.

She didn't know how many drinks she had made people spill, and Katara didn't care. All she wanted to do was get back to her room, safe from the prying eyes that had surrounded her on the dance floor. If only Zuko had let her go with Laia, there wouldn't have been any problems. Katara could have been able to enjoy herself. As she pushed open a door in the larger dining room, she stumbled forward, shocked that it wasn't the way she had come from. The door swung close behind her, and to her astonishment, Katara had found herself in a peaceful garden. The noise and clatter of the party died down the further she walked from the palace. Each trail was surrounded with silver foliage. The moon was out, shining brilliantly on every leaf in the garden. As her legs started to prick, Katara sighed heavily, finally finding a gazebo up ahead on the trail. The trail turned into a bridge, connecting the main land over a lotus pond. Once she made her way into the gazebo, the pointed roof shielded her in silence as she gazed onto the reflecting pond.

Katara closed her eyes and leaned against a pillar while she caught her breath. The sweat gleamed on her arms and as the breeze floated by, she shuddered. It was all Zuko's fault. The guilt churning inside of her heart, the weak confidence that always seemed to shatter whenever she was near him, it was making her go insane. She grimaced at her thoughts and put a hand to her forehead as the sheer material lifted slightly in the breeze off of her face.

"That was an interesting performance," a strong voice said gently. Shock rippled through Katara's body, from her core, to her fingertips. Zuko's footsteps sounded closer to her and she let out a sigh of relief when he stood next to her, glancing not at her face but at the moon. She calmed herself down at once, not trying to figure out how he had managed to escape the party and follow her, but instead focusing on being a random girl from the water tribe, not Katara the Water Saint.

"I didn't know that hostility still remained in the world. You should know we've tried to change our ways in the Fire Nation. Your accident made me curious," Zuko said, finally turning his head towards her. She looked away at once, alarmed that he had figured out her identity. Zuko's brows furrowed but he looked away from her and gripped the railing of the gazebo. Its golden paint hid beneath the moon's glory as the prince sighed.

"Was it really an accident, or did you intend to make a statement? Are you fighting for the isolation of our cultures?" Zuko asked, deep with concern. Katara spun around to face him, astonished that Zuko was asking her such an evocative question. It proved to her that he didn't know who she was, hidden beneath the silky mask. She shook her head vigorously, not saying a word, but her wide eyes holding in all of her overwhelming emotion. Zuko's robes rustled against his body and he sighed, letting a tiny smile form on his lips.

"Good. I'm relieved to know that relations between our countries aren't injured because of this. You really did just make a mistake."

Katara suddenly felt her stomach drop inside of her. At that moment, she saw the warm and generous man she had taken for granted those few months ago. She didn't understand how she could have thought of him to be evil. He looked out for the good of his country, and even followed her to make sure things were okay. Katara thought she had known Zuko before, yet she never had bothered to ask him directly about himself. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out onto the water.

"You performed well. Do you mind… teaching me a few tricks? My uncle once taught me a move that I could incorporate into firebending," he said. Katara took a step back and gasped. The longer she stayed, the more likely it was she would slip up again and reveal her identity. She shook her head, but Zuko grabbed her wrist and looked directly into her eyes, round and serene with a hint of innocence.

"Please? I need to learn… I… it's the only way our nations will be able to become friends," Zuko said, letting her go. Katara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't understand if Zuko really meant their nations, or if he meant it in a personal sense. Katara let the notion go; she knew Zuko would never forgive her, but if he wanted to see some more waterbending, it wouldn't do her any harm. She nodded her head and Zuko stood tall with a straight face, ready to learn. Katara stretched her arm out and rolled her fingers as a stream of water floated out of the lotus pond, to her beckoning call. She held it in her right hand for a while before she suddenly scooped her hand out to the right and up above her head. Her wrist twisted and she played with the water while shifting it to her left hand. Katara did this repeated motion slowly, gathering the fluid and then shifting her fingers so that the water circled down and around Zuko's body. It reached her again and she continued to hold the water while Zuko nodded and spread out his arms. The flames burst to life in his hands and he looked at them while trying to feel the blending motion within him.

Katara watched him, her heart swelling with admiration as he struggled to form a fire that flowed as evenly as her water did. At times when he struggled, he grumbled but she shook her head and did the movement once more. He studied her every step and twitch until he gave up. Katara sighed and shifted closer to him.

"I can't do this. I'm just not cut out for it," he said, defeated. Katara smiled underneath her mask, finally free to let her spirit soar when she was around him. She tickled his chin with her water so that he would look up at her, and when he did, the smile sparked in her eyes and he suddenly felt the irritation wash away from him. His jaw dropped as Katara took another step to stand directly in front of him, still enough room for her to wave her arms around. Silence commanded her words, but the stillness of the garden created an orb of calm, surrounding only them in that time and space. Katara touched Zuko's hand briefly while guiding it up and around in the oval shape that she acted out while bending. This time, instead of staring at his hands, he stared into her soul, into her eyes that spoke with the words she kept hidden inside of her. After a few repetitions, Katara let go and started to bend the water in front of him while nodding her approval. He was finally feeling it as she did, and what was more, Zuko's frustration had dispersed almost completely.

Katara wove the water around him playfully and twisted to the side so that she could walk away, but she stopped awkwardly and reeled back into Zuko's chest as a trail of fire circled around them, flowing from around their heads to the floor and back up again. Katara's arms were still flowing, the trail of water breathing against Zuko's fire. Her heart suddenly started to pound against the slow beat in Zuko's chest as his hands brushed against her arms. The cool wind chilled her skin but as her back leaned against Zuko's upper body, Katara closed her eyes and sighed deeply. After a few seconds, the two of them were synchronized and their arms reached out and up at the same time.

"Am I doing this right?" Zuko asked. Katara murmured in approval as their arms came down gradually. His hand now deliberately traveled down her bare arm and as it did, the heat pulsing in Zuko's hand bathed into her skin. The trails of water and fire now collided, Katara unable to think straight at his touch. A loud sizzle awoke her from the comfort she felt in Zuko's embrace. He now had his arm around her gently; standing with her in the gazebo, the moon locked onto them, the party became a far away memory. Zuko's flames went out completely and the light that reflected onto her skin vanished as they were surrounded by a cloud of steam. Katara gasped as Zuko's left hand reached for her small scarf. Her body lurched forward just as Zuko grabbed her mask away from her.

Katara leapt through the foggy air and ran out onto the other bridge connecting the island in the middle of the pond to the other side of the gardens. She ran ahead, but suddenly her arms were pulled back and her body hit an invisible wall. The more she struggled to move, the more the heaviness bore down on her. Katara moaned and pushed her muscles to the limit before she was finally released from the unforeseen force. Zuko clenched his hand, the red mask in his grasp, but the woman who so serenely calmed his spirit had vanished into the night.

He leaned against the gazebo's outer pillars and peered over the water's edge, confused, his breath taken away by a woman he didn't even know. Startled, he jittered as a very familiar one stepped next to him. Zuko let go of the sheer cloth as it drifted into the pond. Mai smiled and kissed her prince on the cheek as she sighed.

"I thought I'd find you here. Looking at the moon again?" she asked.

"Yes," Zuko said shortly. He glanced away and shifted. Mai glared at him from the corner of her eye, but let it pass.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." Zuko turned around and followed her as she held his hand in her own. He couldn't help but think of the time he spent with her before his life changed completely. When he came back though, after his adventure in the Earth Kingdom, Mai had welcomed him as if nothing had changed. But Zuko couldn't pretend any longer; his heart had stirred for the first time in years, and even though it hurt, he longed to feel alive again.

..::-::..

Katara stumbled into her room, gasping for her breath. Her head was spinning and all she could do was twirl around and flop onto her bed with her arms spread out. The outfit had fallen apart as she tore through the gardens in search for the tent, but when she had found it, the strings in her hair had fallen out and her skirt was falling off of her waist. She quickly pulled on her kimono and after a few minutes, ran to the palace where Akizo's rope hung from the balcony of her room. Katara's body relaxed as the tension eased; she was safe in her room, the guards most likely still waiting outside. Katara moaned as she crawled under the covers. Her eyes opened slowly as she stared at the dark blue sky that pulled away from the balcony. She sighed, remembering how exhilarating it felt to be free of her burden, her identity kept secret while she became so close to the prince. A sad smile formed on her lips but twisted tightly as she heard a knock on her door. It sounded again, and she pulled the covers closer to her shoulder, her knuckles grasping the blankets as if she was clinging to the edge of a cliff. The knock sounded once more and she shut her eyes as her body ceased moving.

The door creaked open and Zuko came inside, letting his hood down as he did. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on Katara's still body. Zuko clenched his fingers and muttered a few words that were incomprehensible to Katara's ears. The wind swept by and ruffled his hair as it obscured his vision.

"It wasn't her," he said quietly. His face scrunched, his golden eyes observing the moonlight that swam over her sleeping form. Katara breathed in slowly as she opened her eyes, feeling the warm summer's breeze crawl over her sweaty face. She counted the seconds, but Zuko still didn't move. Her entire body yearned to breathe, to move, but she could only imprison it in time. Finally, Zuko took a step towards her, but decided to leave at once. The door closed with a soft click, and as it did, Katara exhaled, letting all of the tension buried inside her disperse with the fading warmth Zuko had given her.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was horribly long. XO Longest chapter to date! And I'm really sorry about not updating sooner… I had updated it on deviantart a week ago… but since I don't get as much feedback on here… I forgot about hehe ; so sorry!!

Well, so that means you should get to commenting! Please? Por Vavor:D

-Monika-


	22. The Bloody Celebration

**DYING TO SURVIVE **

Chapter 22- The Bloody Celebration

_"Nothing can erase the power of true love and destiny, no matter if you decide against it." _

..::-::..

The scent of fresh dew drifted softly into Katara's room as rays of light shifted through the curtains. The doors to the balcony were slightly ajar and when the boards outside snapped, Katara stirred from her deep sleep. Her head weighed heavily on her pillow as the rasping of the day became more apparent. Suddenly, a pair of shouts pulled her shoulders into the bed as if she had been hit by an explosion.

"I'm just going to go wake her up. No use in crying about it!" Zhen called out. The doors to the balcony slid open and the sun blurred his outline. Katara squinted and groaned as her head started spinning inside. She sheltered herself from the light's intensity, but that wasn't her only problem.

"Get out of there! Are you insane?" Zuko replied. The shuffle of hurried footsteps concentrated Katara's attention as she blinked, the light not as bright any more. Zhen was right next to her bed and he had his head bent so low that his smooth chestnut hair swept by Katara's bed sheets.

"Rise and shine beautiful!" he called out. Katara gaped at him and her head leaned back as suddenly Zhen's body disappeared into the shining aura of the morning once again. Zuko's angry growl was close by and Katara turned her head to the left to see if they were still there.

"I said, get out!" Zuko commanded darkly. Katara's vision had finally adjusted, and when she saw Zuko's fist curling into Zhen's collar, she sat up and reached out to them.

"Zuko, stop it! The both of you, stop fighting!" Katara exclaimed. The two men turned to face her as Zuko let go of Zhen's clothes. Zuko was wearing a light robe exposing his chest while his hair split down the middle and was sleek as water. Katara opened her mouth but just stared at him while Zhen leaned on the bed's edge.

"All I wanted to do was greet you this fine morning. Then, this crazy one started arguing with me, telling me that I couldn't go wake you up. What do you think? Am I allowed to do that, Katara?" Zhen asked.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, grabbing a hold of the blankets around her while she rested.

"I suppose. Zuko, why would you have a problem with that anyways? It's not like he was going to do anything wrong," Katara said and smiled at Zhen who leaned on one foot with triumph. "I appreciate it, Zhen. Is Laia up already?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked at the balcony while she got out of bed and came to stand near them, fixing herself up as she did.

"I believe so, but you know, Zuko's been so irritable lately. Actually… it started around the same time you came!" Zhen laughed after whispering to Katara. Her face became still as Zuko seized his friend's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"That's enough. We're leaving," Zuko said. The doors to the balcony shut close with a loud bang. The light dimmed and Katara bit her lip, thinking he had heard what Zhen told her. Katara rolled her shoulders back and paused momentarily, replaying the events of the previous night in her head. She breathed deeply and threw aside the memory of what she felt when she was so close to Zuko. So far, her secret had not been exposed, and she promised to keep it that way as she started to freshen up for the day.

It was an hour later that Katara left her room in search of Laia. She had changed into a slimming silk red kimono with wide sleeves. Her hair was washed and she felt extremely refreshed after the gentleness of her sleep. Not only that, but she had escaped penalty for having a little fun the night before. She wove in and out of the halls as if she was weaving a blanket, yet finally when she passed by a bulky statue of a previous Fire Lord did she hear the familiar burst of excitement from her friend. Katara looked down the steps of the palace to where the gardens were. When she saw Katara, Laia's arms flew away from her body, a few scattered flames erupting from her palms. Katara ran down the steps and Laia hugged her fiercely as the bright day smothered them in cozy warmth.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed.

Katara suddenly cocked her head and shrugged. "What do you mean? Of course I'm fine."

Laia pulled on Katara's arm and whispered, "I know it was you last night!" Katara's eyes widened as Laia smirked. She giggled and nudged her friend while Katara looked about, averting Laia's gaze.

"That was brilliant! And you sparked so much controversy! I have to admit, I was a bit jealous of you. The spotlight just wouldn't come off of the slyest, most spirited, genius waterbender in the world!" Laia exclaimed jubilantly. Katara wasn't amused and proceeded down towards the rocky gardens while Laia stopped babbling and caught up to her. Laia was wearing almost the same outfit, except that she had slits down her sleeves, exposing her pale skin.

"How did you know?" Katara suddenly asked.

Laia sighed happily and winked. "How could I not? I felt my friend's presence as soon as you walked into the room! It was like the whole room bowed at your entrance!" Katara knew that Laia was over exaggerating, but it still felt nice to be appreciated so much. As they stepped onto the wooden path that led deeper still between the thin trees and bushes of flowers, Katara smiled and took a deep breath.

"Promise you won't tell?"

Laia's jaw dropped as she dramatically reared back. "Why would I do such a thing? You know I'd never tell on you to Prince of Grumpiness!" The two friends laughed thoroughly. It was a while though before Katara thought about where they were going.

"Laia? Why are we in the gardens? Aren't we supposed to go eat breakfast?" she asked. Katara thought about the last dining experience and shuddered.

"Oh! Actually, I thought it'd be fun to have tea and some biscuits in the gardens! I already had someone set it up for us," Laia responded. Katara ducked under a tree's extended branch and skipped over a few round stones as they made their way to a small open field. A low table was off to the side with a tea set already on top of it. Four violet pillows were seated all around it and as Katara sat down to the table, she smiled, seeing Laia's glowing face already warming up the tea with her firebending.

"Are we expecting company?" Katara asked and pointed at the other pillows. Laia shook her head and handed her a cup of tea. Then, out of nowhere, the sunlight dimmed considerably and a dark shadow passed over Katara's head. A forceful gust of wind swept by and her hair blew in front of her face before settling back again with the sunlight blistering once more. A loud grumble echoed in the air as both Laia and Katara turned to the field in dismayed shock. Katara's hand trembled and she almost dropped her tea cup as she felt the wind brush strands of white fur against her cheek. Her heart leapt in her chest and she stood up quickly as a large air bison landed. Laia ran after Katara as she shrieked with joy.

Up from the saddle, a tall man in an orange and cream colored nomad robes jumped down with a woman in his arms. Her straight black hair swayed in the gentle breeze and her golden tassels bounced from her headband as the Avatar let her down. Katara ran up to them and threw her hands out with her heart smiling just as wide.

"Seems like you're excited to see us," Toph commented as Katara embraced the two of them fiercely. Katara's eyes watered and as she stood back, she wiped them with the back of her hand.

"Aang… Toph… I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed. Suddenly her smile turned into a frown and she gasped. "Wait, did something happen? Are you here to prevent another war from starting? Aang, did something happen in the Water Tribe?" she asked rapidly. His blue arrows gleamed in the sun and he put a hand on her shoulder, looking her directly in the eye.

"Katara, nothing happened!" he stated with a short laugh. There was a slight cough from behind her and Katara turned to see Laia, thoroughly annoyed with her eyebrows bent upward.

"I think they're here because of Globe Week. I assume that you know these people?" she asked. Katara smiled warmly and dragged Laia by the wrist so that four of them were standing together in a square.

"Guys, this is Laia. I met her a while back in the Earth Kingdom and now I'm visiting her here. Laia, this is Toph, the toughest earthbender on the planet, and this is Aang, the Avatar."

Laia's frustration eased right away at the introduction and she clasped Aang's hands together while she squealed.

"I never thought I'd get to meet the Avatar in my lifetime! I just want to say it's an honor to meet you!" she exclaimed. Aang rubbed the back of his bald head and chuckled.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you too, Laia. And you're right! We're here for Globe Week," Aang stated enthusiastically. Toph suddenly snorted and he cocked his head as Aang looked at her.

"Yeah, we're here… a day late. Twinkletoes wanted to stop by Kyoshi Island for some Unagi riding as a part of the vacation. I'm assuming you know what happened then," Toph said. Katara giggled, remembering the reception Aang had first received on the supportive island. After Toph started to explain the story to Laia, Katara looked at Toph more closely and realized that she had developed a more feminine physique, sporting a v-line kimono top that fit snug with her figure. The yellow sleeves flapped in the wind against her green attire and her face was as smooth as cotton. Aang on the other hand, had grown some hairs on his chin and was almost as tall as Sokka. She smiled as Aang argued with Toph about the version of their travels as they all sat down to enjoy the tea.

"And so we missed the start of Globe Week, as I mentioned before," Toph concluded. Katara took a sip of her tea and sighed while in the company of her dearest friends. She was being blessed with so much kindness that she forgot about the man who hated her the most. As Laia began to retell the story of Katara's encounter the night before, she came to a halt.

"And then there was this one waterbender who…" Laia's excited expression froze as Aang leaned forward, curious and intent on finding out the end of the story. Toph raised her eyebrow and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"And so?" she asked. Katara shook Laia's arm and frowned.

"What's wrong, Laia?" Suddenly Katara realized that Laia was looking off into the distance. Katara turned her head towards Appa and saw that about thirty feet next to them, a man in shining armor stood next to the bison, petting his fur gently. Katara's heart somersaulted as Zuko turned his head in their direction, his hair was up in a ponytail and his golden eyes were even brighter than the sun itself. He stared directly at her for a moment and then stepped towards them, looking at Aang, smiling generously. Aang stood up as he realized this too and Toph laughed, knowing that Zuko had been there all along. Laia's expression melted and she let out a deep breath while Katara winked at her.

"Avatar Aang, we waited for your arrival yesterday. The start of the festivities wasn't the same without you," Zuko said and bowed. Aang laughed and punched his arm as if he wasn't in the presence of a prince, but instead, a longtime friend.

"What's up with the formality, Zuko?" The prince showed a rare smile and Katara looked away shyly, not wanting anyone to catch her off guard. The two men made their way over to the table as Toph greeted the prince casually as well. Katara stood awkwardly next to Laia while she cleaned up the crumbs and put the plates together. Zuko looked around and put his hands behind his back.

"Don't you want to go inside and meet Iroh?" he asked suddenly. Aang's eyes widened and he grabbed Toph's hand as a smile formed on his face.

"I almost forgot! Come on, Toph!" Aang yelled.

Katara watched the two of them fly away above the gardens with Aang's glider, Toph holding on desperately to his abdomen while they glided through the air. The breeze sighed and Zuko looked back at the two women. His face scrunched and he coughed quickly before looking to the side at Appa.

"Laia, can you excuse us for a second?" Zuko asked curtly. Laia wriggled her nose and pouted while eyeing the two of them.

"I don't know what it is that you have to tell Katara that you can't say in front of me, but fine, I'll go." Her disappointment died though when she ran up to Appa and started to fuss with his thick coat of white fur. Katara tried to remain calm while under the scrutinizing glare of the prince as he neared her. She fiddled with her kimono sleeves while Zuko stood next to her silently. Even though Laia wasn't far away, the silence that encompassed the area made Katara's skin tighten.

Zuko opened his mouth a few times but closed it, not knowing what to say. This behavior was puzzling to Katara, and suddenly she felt like he had figured out what happened the night before. She waited nervously until Zuko took a deep breath and let it all out.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said.

Katara turned to face him and blinked quizzically. "What about it?"

"I should've let you come to the ball… it wasn't… I just think I should have let you go, that's all," he said. Katara bit her lip and looked away as to hide her panicking, widened eyes.

"It's all right. I, uh… I stayed in my room and heard the music from the balcony…" she said with a slight laugh. Katara twisted her head and grinned, putting on an act like everything was okay. But deep down, she wished he would continue his apology and let go of the past. Yet when she saw his expression wither, his eyes pointing regretfully at the ground, her eyebrows raised and her heartbeat struck inside her chest harder than before. There was only one dull pang as Zuko suddenly looked at her and scowled.

"Well, now you can do anything you want!" he almost screamed in her face. Katara stepped back and Appa moaned as Laia jumped on his back. Zuko and Katara turned toward each other while the distracting echo of Laia's laugh sliced through them.

"Zuko, what do you mean? Aren't I supposed to stay in the palace?" she asked, shock pulsating in her muscles.

The Prince put a hand to his head and winced as if in pain. Katara reached out to him but recoiled her hand as he glared at her before walking away.

"Don't do anything you regret. Go with Laia to the celebrations in town." Katara narrowed her eyes as a few short hairs swept across her forehead. Zuko took a deep breath and sighed angrily. "You passed the test. Just… don't do anything stupid."

With that, he turned away swiftly and headed towards the palace. Katara opened her mouth and reached out to him but no words escaped her throat. Zuko stopped abruptly, twisted his shoulders forcefully, and then headed back, almost as if something had suddenly pulled him in the opposite direction. Katara scrunched her face in confusion as her guts curled in disgust. The barrier between them hadn't fallen the least bit. Even though he had apologized, Zuko was still angry with her, but why he was letting her go to the celebrations, Katara had no idea. She expected to still be put under house arrest for the entirety of the vacation. Suddenly, she heard a shriek and turned in horror to see Laia falling from Appa's saddle. The large bison quickly caught her with his tail and Laia laughed joyously as Katara ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Laia nodded and grinned. "Of course!" She pulled on Katara's arm and whispered tauntingly. "What was all of that about?"

Katara avoided eye contact and pet Appa before they left him to graze about.

"He told me… that I was allowed to go into town with you today, but it was almost as if he was angry at himself for letting me have some fun," Katara said disheartened. Laia put her hand on Katara's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Well it doesn't matter why Zuko did it. All that we have to focus on now is enjoying ourselves! There's a huge festival in the turf today. I'm sure there will be all sorts of people around!" Laia said with a pump of her fist. Katara smiled a little more and hugged her friend before they ran back to the palace.

As the sun drifted through the sky slowly, it past noon and Katara found herself in town with Jet and Laia. The firebender lead the way and pointed excitedly at every banner, a mixture of red, yellow, green and blue waving about in the open air above them. Katara had heard that Aang and Toph were doing something with the Fire Lord, so they couldn't accompany them into town. Jet stopped near a small booth where jewelry was being sold and Katara smirked as she poked him on the back.

"Are you trying to pick something out for a lady?" she asked slyly. He ruffled his hair and shrugged.

"Uh, sure. I was going to get something for Laia, but I don't know what she likes. You're a girl, Katara. Pick something!" he said. Katara eyed him and smiled, looking down at the heaps of beads and chains that were spread about. Jet peered down, still looking discretely for something specific, but Katara didn't notice since she was searching on her own. Suddenly she spotted a bracelet with rubies and thin wooden slits in between them. She picked it up and it glimmered as if it were a blaze with flames. Katara smiled widely and shoved it in Jet's face.

"This is it. You're getting her this one," Katara said decisively. She dropped it into the cupped palms of his hands and his eyes glowed at the sight of the gift.

"It's… perfect!" Jet cried out. The vender leaned forward with his arm outstretched as far as possible and Jet suddenly sighed as he dropped a pile of coins into the man's hand.

"You would think that perhaps you had to pay first, boy," he said snootily as his hand clenched onto the money and shoved it in his pocket. Jet raised his eyebrow and bowed his head back as Katara narrowed her gaze, noticing the vender's unusual harshness, but she shrugged and turned away. Katara waved over to Laia to get her attention, and as Laia dashed towards them, in and around the crowds, Jet tried desperately to hide the gift, yet Laia made it to him before he could put it somewhere out of sight.

"Did you find something interesting?" she asked. Jet clenched his fists and hunched his shoulders, looking around eagerly. Katara sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, nudging Jet in the side as Laia watched.

"As a matter of fact, we did! Actually, I think Jet wants to give you something," Katara mentioned. Laia looked at Jet with curiosity shining in her eyes. Jet sighed and smiled as he handed the bracelet over to her. Laia brought her hands to her face as she squealed in delight. Her breath heaved as she cradled the gift in her hand, examining each smooth edge grinding against the shards of refined wood. Her eyes glimmered like the rubies in her hands, and when she slipped it on, Laia rubbed her eye and grabbed Jet's arm, pulling him closer into her. She smirked and laughed into his eyes.

"I love it," she whispered into his ears. Her lips brushed slightly against his jaw and when Laia pulled away from the embrace, Jet stood straight like a baby bamboo stalk. He scratched his chin and laughed as he took Laia's hand in his. Katara's heart filled with warmth watching the two bask in their easy going casualness with each other. She walked behind them, perfectly comfortable herself, until the two of them started to whisper jokes to one another. Each time that happened, Laia skipped a few steps ahead and all of a sudden, Katara found the distance between them much like the gap etched in her heart. The cold wind snapped her blurred mind into attention as Katara stopped and frowned, no warmth spreading through her tortured body. Zuko's face drifted through her thoughts as Katara held herself in her arms to no avail. She sighed and looked up from the ground, still lost in the street of people wandering around.

Suddenly, Katara heard a crash in the alleyway to her left. She turned her head, her feet jumping to the side. The shadows down the gloomy path seemed all together unearthly, as if to venture into it would be like stepping through an invisible wall and into another realm. Katara stepped closer into the deserted, garbage filled alleyway and squinted, hoping to see if there was a stray animal that had caused the ruckus. Yet the large shadowy figure that darted out from a corner was nothing like an animal. Katara's heart inclined her to run into the darkness, into the risk of losing herself within the shadows.

As soon as Katara got to the dead end, she glanced right and saw the figure lurking about still further down. Her eyes focused, Katara jumped over a muddy puddle and dashed further, not knowing why she needed to find out who the person was, but nonetheless, chasing him or her. The figure noticed and turned again. Katara panted, following in the lurking stench of the alleyway. She didn't stop to think why there was even such an infested place within Sozin's Turf; Katara spotted the lurker yet again, but this time, halted, surprised to see at least twenty men laying around the next alleyway. The hooded figure stooped low next to one of them and then looked at another, touching the top of his head quickly before running away at the sight of Katara's pursuit. The waterbender tightened her jaw and ran to the men near the lighted expanse which met up with the street once more. She knelt down and peered over his face.

"Sir, are you all right?" she asked. The man's eyes were closed, and Katara's stomach lurched, thinking the worst. She peered over to the other one, and saw that he too seemed asleep. Suddenly there was a rupture of coughs behind her where the other men sat around among the garbage. Katara heard a moan and her limbs began to tremble. The horrid thought of murder crawled through her insides as if she was going to commit the atrocious act herself, but Katara reminded herself that she couldn't be sure the men were actually dead. All of a sudden, the man nearest her grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her down. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was cracked, a few moles sprouting on his chubby face. Katara recoiled, his breath even worse smelling than that of a skunk.

"What do you want, woman? Are you here to give me a drink?" the bum asked. Katara pulled her arm out of his grip as the tunnel of bums started to waken from their seemingly cold slumber.

"Yeah, is that what you're here for missy?" another asked. Katara turned around in circles as she shook her head regretfully.

"No. I got lost and I found this place," she replied. The disgruntled moans were accompanied by trash being flung in Katara's direction.

"Get out of here then! We don't need you stealing our air," one screamed. Katara shielded herself and looked quickly to the street where the sunlight glowed hauntingly. From the darkness of the maze she fell into, Katara's heart shivered and her muscles contracted as she ran towards the beacon of sanity. Random objects hit and slid down her back as she passed by each man. Suddenly, just before she reached the festive street, the last man stuck out his foot malevolently and Katara tripped, falling with her hands outstretched into the moist dirt. She coughed and groaned at the sharp impact. The men all jeered and her head swam with the cruel laughter of the brutally cold realm.

When Katara looked up into the street, her jaw dropped and her gut fell even lower. The emptiness expanded in her mind as the lean and elegant knife-thrower walked by, looking into the alley, piercing Katara's eyes. Mai raised her eyebrow and curled her lip with disgust as she held her nose. Katara watched her footsteps fade out of sight and she exhaled, letting out the gasp of surprise. When Katara started to stand up, her eyes opened again and this time, the prince himself looked into the alley. Katara's face froze and her heart pounded the hem of her kimono into the ground as she stood up. Zuko stopped and looked at the source of the ripping sound and Katara glanced down swiftly at the edge of her clothes. She noticed that through her trek into the unknown, her outfit had become spotted with dirt and that the skin on her arms and hands was layered with grime. Zuko flinched as she stepped into the light, leaving behind the haunting chill of the men she had encountered. Zuko didn't move, all too caught up in her sudden appearance. Katara cracked a smile and laughed hesitantly.

"I guess this seems very strange," she started.

Zuko took a whiff of her and his eyes bulged. Suddenly, Katara turned her head and saw Aang pop up beside them with Toph.

"Katara, is that you?" she asked. Aang sniffed the air and eyed Katara suspiciously.

"Sorry, but you smell like rotten sea prunes," he commented. Katara rubbed her arm and averted their glances. She had utterly forgotten about the person she had been chasing.

"I saw a stray animal and followed it into the alley. I didn't think I'd fall," she said. Katara looked at the three of them and saw that Zuko was looking her up and down curiously. She shifted uneasily before speaking again. "So what are you all doing? Aren't you supposed to be up at the palace?" Katara asked.

Aang pointed his thumb at Zuko and grinned. "Zuko's giving us a tour of the Turf! And later, we're going to the Globe Week Ceremony. It's tonight, right?"

Zuko nodded and Toph sighed while crossing her arms. "I don't see why it's such a big deal. Fireworks aren't all that great anyways," she said. Aang looked at her and smiled. He slid his arm around Toph's shoulder and fanned out his other in a circle.

"Don't get yourself so down, Toph! How about we go for a glider ride later?" Aang hinted. Toph pushed him aside and threw her arms out.

"Do you really think that after all the time we spend on Appa, I would want to fly even more? Sorry, but I think I'd rather stick my feet into the ground and stay as still as a statue for once," she said crossly. Zuko smirked at Aang's defeated expression. Suddenly, he patted the Avatar's shoulder and whispered into his ear, which to that, his face lit up. Katara watched as Zuko leaned back to observe.

"Well if you don't want to fly, how about… we go look for some caves this fine evening? I um… I'm sure that there's a hidden hideout built just for your enjoyment!" Aang stiffly recited. Katara muffled a laugh and Aang winked at her before Toph rubbed her chin in thought.

"I guess that could work… but I get to do all the earthbending, got it?" she asked.

Aang sighed and shrugged. "That's too bad, I thought we could do it together, you know, like partners," he motioned. A small smile rose on her lips, but she quickly hid it as Toph playfully punched Aang on the shoulder.

"Fine."

Katara smiled, knowing that the two of them had been through a lot together. Aang had grown up to be someone the world could count on, but sometimes Katara worried about him since she wasn't there to look after him like before. Seeing Toph and Aang interact like a quarreling couple made her heart less prone to the static of stress. She looked up at Zuko, with a smile still floating on her face, and surprisingly, Zuko's eyes caught her while he too smiled. The moment was so odd that they didn't stop and they gazed at each other, nothing from the past circling around them. Yet suddenly, a harsh cry came from afar and Zuko flinched at the sound of his name. The smile faded quickly and Katara's eyes rose and fell remorsefully. Mai waved over from the crowd and Zuko snapped around to walk forward, saying nothing as he left. Toph grabbed Aang and they said goodbye, leaving Katara and her dreadful stench behind them.

She stumbled into the crowd again, now fully regretting her mistake of venturing into the alley to find the mysterious stranger. Katara looked like a beggar and not a guest of the royal family. Disgusted with herself, she walked closer to the edges of the buildings, their roofs painted bright red, and the sun glazing their outline of power into her mind. She knew that times had changed and that blood wouldn't be spilled because of the Fire Nation anymore, but the past always had a way of coming alive again.

Each market sold a different good. Each person held a variable amount of purchases, yet Katara saw Jet and Laia no where. Katara carefully examined each man and woman, yet none carried the liveliness of Laia nor the calm intensity of Jet. She sighed and suddenly saw a familiar looking woman near a store selling armor and weapons of the past. She wore her hair in two low tails with a bun at the top. Its sleekness glowed in the sun and when she turned around, Raeya spotted Katara at once and walked over to her.

"You poor thing, did you fall in the mud?" she asked. Katara, relieved that the Xiong Princess was showing her some compassion, nodded and sighed. "I've been trying to find my friends, Jet and Laia, but I can't find them anywhere."

Raeya backed away one step, distancing her precious flowing garments from the obscurity of Katara's.

"I suggest you find them quickly. I'm sure people don't like walking next to swine," Raeya commented. Katara's temples flared and she remembered that the princess was somewhat snotty from the earlier encounter she had with the opposing clans of Sozin's Turf, the Xiongs and the Yin Yans.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's what I'm trying to do. I need to get back to the palace and change clothes," Katara responded. Raeya dropped her mouth in disgust and shook her head.

"There's no way you're getting back into the palace looking like a beggar, even if you know someone who lives there. You know what? I know exactly where they'd be! Just run along a bit further down this street and turn to the left when you see a large brown banner. Then, turn into the dusty green house that sits within a large lot of grass. You can't miss it!" Raeya exclaimed. Before Katara could ask her why she needed to go there, Raeya was gone and buried within the crowd. Knowing of no other option available to her, she followed the princess's orders and just like she explained, there was a square house covered in vines.

Katara looked up at the roof and saw brown banners flowing down from it. There was no fence and the vacant expanse of the yard before it called out to anyone, welcoming strangers to the oak door. Katara knocked and leaned back as the door swung open immediately. A burst of conversation swept through the air and attacked Katara as a teenage girl greeted her. The girl reached up to Katara's shoulders and she leaned against the door with an ease of superior rank. Her brown hair flared out in curls and her waist was exposed as her red top drooped off her shoulder loosely.

"Imi's the name and bubble tea's my game. Welcome to the one and only Bubble Shack of Sozin's Turf. Please come on in and join us," Imi said. Katara blinked and stared at the crowd of people jammed into the small area of the house. She looked from the girl and then to the back of the room where someone was causing a scene. Katara entered and Imi cocked her eye and shrugged as she walked back into the crowd. There was another shout and she spotted Jet flailing his arms around.

"Let me do it! I'm sure it'll be fine!" Laia shrieked. Katara squinted as the crowd parted before her and suddenly, she saw the couple clearly. Jet gripped Laia's arm firmly as she tried to push him away while holding a wooden cup with creamy liquid in it. Laia gasped when she saw Katara, and Jet's attention was distracted enough so that Laia's arm went free. She smirked and heated up her bubble tea quickly. The flames came to life and then died as Jet's mouth opened and he tried to stop her.

The liquid exploded and flew up into the air. Katara squirmed as it plopped onto her head. She hunched her shoulders and growled at Laia who was occupied with making sure her bracelet wasn't a victim of the unexpected blast. Katara wiped away her face and looked at Jet who glanced at Laia disapprovingly as well. Everyone quieted down at once and the eerie silence finally brought Laia to the attention of the icy snowman standing in front of her.

"Oh! Katara, you need to change, just look at you!" she said incredulously. "And look at your hair! You've got to take a bath too… maybe Imi can help," Laia said, suddenly distracted and looking around for the owner of the shack. Jet shook his head and grabbed Laia by the shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you not to heat up the bubble tea?" Jet asked. Laia frowned and shook him off.

"I was just curious. You can't blame me for trying!"

"All right, but you could at least apologize to Katara," he said. Laia looked at her friend and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry… I just get so distracted sometimes, you know?" she told Katara mutely. She smiled then, and shrugged off her steam with a laugh.

"It's all right, I just need to take a quick bath and I'll be as good as new," Katara said.

The silence continued and suddenly there was a loud slam of the door. They turned around to see the shack completely empty; mats and tables were scattered everywhere and Imi, the hot headed owner was blowing off her head as she neared them.

"Look what you've done! All of my customers! Gone! And you," she said, pointing at Katara, "I knew you were going to cause trouble! Now my parents won't even find out that I was running a business! This ruins all of my plans," she said. Katara stared at her oddly and snorted.

"You _want_ to get in trouble?"

Imi sniffed and sighed. "Yes. If they come home and see that the place is a mess, I'll get sent to my family outside of Sozin's Turf. I hate it here. I was planning on earning some money and then leaving to get a taste of real life. The bubble tea shack is all a scam anyways," she said.

Jet raised his eyebrow and stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

Imi smirked and put her hands on her hips. "It's not real bubble tea. I just took some lard from the cockercows and mixed it with real tea. No one knew the difference!"

Jet's eyes twitched and he began to clean his tongue on the sleeves of his clothes while Laia smiled giddily.

"Brilliant idea, Imi!" she responded. Katara chuckled and poked a finger in her hair while the fake bubble tea dripped onto the floor.

"Imi! How about if I can take a bath in place of us wrecking your house?" she asked. Laia and Jet both stared at Katara astonishingly as Imi grinned joyously.

"Upstairs, to the left and down the hall!" she said, shaking hands with Katara. She zoomed up the stairs quickly and found the door already open. The bath awaited her, and Katara smirked, rolling her eyes before cleaning up herself.

It was a half an hour later that Katara came down, her clothes fresh and her hair sleek with no hint of lard in them. Jet groaned when he saw her appear finally, and he stood up, ready to leave. Laia laughed and pointed behind her as Katara stepped next to them. She looked around and stepped back, astonished at the catastrophic disaster that lay before her. All of the furniture was either broken in half or had tiny feathers coming out of it, while in the kitchen, plates lay shattered and glasses splintered over the floor. Imi bounced up from behind Katara with a pack over her shoulder and she saluted the three adults before smiling brightly.

"I couldn't have done it by myself! Thanks so much for all the help. It was a pleasure doing business with ya," Imi said and then nodded. Katara laughed warmly and winked while Jet just shook his head and Laia beamed merrily.

"You guys ruined the house faster than I thought you could," Katara commented. Jet shrugged and smirked with his keen eyes.

"It's not as hard as it seems, especially if you know a few shortcuts…" Laia suddenly blushed and stood irregularly quiet for a few seconds before Imi tugged on Katara's arm and she whispered in her ear.

"He started chasing that girl around after he touched her or something. I don't know why, but she started beating him to a pulp with one of the chair's legs. You should have seen it!" Katara eyed the two and laughed while Laia turned redder than a fire lily.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed. Jet chuckled and she turned on him, stomping out of the house. Jet rolled his eyes and Katara, along with Imi, followed her out into the yard.

Imi closed the door but then considered leaving it open to taunt her parents even more. Katara sighed suddenly and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you sure you just want to leave them like this? They're your family. They love you," Katara said quietly. "When you leave, you'll realize how important people really are to you."

Imi raised her eye and laughed.

"You don't have to worry so much, stranger. My family is as mellow as they come. I'd even be surprised if they were angry about the little surprise inside, but when I come back, I'm sure they won't even have a clue I'm gone," Imi said. Katara opened her mouth to say more, but stopped and looked into the distance where the crowds of people were hidden behind the landscape of houses. The sun was setting by now and her shadow greeted her with its elongated presence. Jet was talking with Laia and Imi was waving goodbye. Katara shook herself and ran to catch up to them. Katara wished the feisty girl a safe trip, and as she watched her go, a sly smile formed on Katara's lips as the image of a similar earthbender appeared before her. The sight vanished and Katara turned her attention to her friends. She sighed with frustration and grabbed Jet's wrist.

"It's no use. She's not going to forgive you," Katara said. His eyes wide, Jet let Katara drag him away from the firebender, who at the moment, had flames circling around her fists.

"Katara, let go of me! I have to apologize!" he screamed. Katara stopped and looked Jet in the eye, to which he leaned back, jolted.

"If you want her to forgive you, you shouldn't have considered it in the first place. She's a citizen of the Fire Nation at birth. Don't you know that these people have a mind of their own? Saying sorry isn't enough," she spoke fiercely. Katara let go of Jet's arm and looked away with her face strangled in confusion. She walked over to Laia and smiled gently.

"Come on, let's go explore some more," Katara said. Laia's temper chilled and she sighed, nodding enthusiastically. As she passed by Jet, she turned her head away and he straddled behind them with his head downcast, thinking over Katara's words.

When they had traveled back into the heart of the Turf where the celebrations were taking place, the three of them were halted unexpectedly in a crowded square by shrieks filling the air. A rumble erupted from the earth and with an intensity that sent Laia falling back into Jet's arms, Zhen glided past them with his arms outstretched, cruising on a rising ball of earth. He laughed as the thrill of soaring above the numerous heads thrived in his blood. Katara regained her stance as the earth settled again, and looked over to where he had landed. An older woman smacked the side of his face as her grandchild started crying. Laia looked up at Jet and looked to the side where his arms held her. Suddenly, she felt the chill of his whisper in her ear and Laia closed her eyes, letting herself drown in his presence.

"I know what I did was uncalled for. Will you forgive me for wanting to see you fume?" Jet asked.

Laia's eyes shot open and she leaned back into his chest with a small smile on her face.

"You should know that firebenders as skilled as me can burn you to a crisp if you cross the line," Laia responded.

Jet laughed and squeezed her gently before letting go. "I know."

The buzzing excitement that surrounded the crowd droned out their conversation, and Katara didn't hear a single word. Zhen had escaped the fury of the woman and he tumbled into the open square where a row of four chairs were assembled. In them, four men sat and four women dressed in exotic costumes swirled around them like birds drifting gracefully through the sky. They synchronized their footwork and bowed to the men as a drum hit the final note. The crowd cheered as the men took a small object from their respective woman and brought it to their faces. Katara leaned closer, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Laia, do you mind explaining to me what they're doing?" Katara asked, practically screaming over the cheers. When no answer came, she twisted around and squinted. "Laia?"

Jet was holding her up on his shoulder as she clapped her hands so avidly that they turned the color of raw meat. Yet when Zhen started whispering to the nearest man in the seat, and the two of them nodded in agreement, Laia's cheerful expression withered into scorn. Jet brought her down carefully and Laia crossed her arms as she began to turn away. Katara put a hand on her shoulder and bent her head lower.

"What is this?"

"It's a festive dance for four that happens during Globe Week to celebrate the unification of every person in harmony, or something like that," Laia answered quickly. Katara smiled cautiously as Laia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Come on, let's go somewhere else," she said. Katara looked back at the square as the crowd's cheers subsided. The stage was being cleared and Zhen put on a complex wreath made of twigs, leaves and tiny white flowers. Suddenly, he spotted someone in the crowd and dragged two unwilling participants to the stage. Katara's eyes widened as she saw Zuko's red robe twirl in the wind behind him, along with Mai, lifeless as ever. Laia sighed and waited for Katara's answer.

"Yes, let's get out of here," Katara said quickly. Her arms started to constrict as a sudden fear enveloped her body and mind. Zhen had said something and Zuko smiled genuinely in return. To Katara, it shouldn't have been of any significance, but the reoccurring shame she felt and the haunting wish that she could share that happiness would not let go of her leg. When she tried to move, she couldn't and when Laia pulled on her, Katara tripped into Jet's hold. The crowd parted as a few members stepped aside, creating an open circle for everyone to view them. A cry shot out from the square where their friends were gathering, and in almost a few seconds of Katara standing up again, Zhen was right by her side, taking a hold of her arm.

"How about you join us in this wonderful celebration of unity and harmony? You too Laia!" He grabbed her arm faster than Laia could open her mouth and with a second glance, Zhen glanced at Jet and shrugged. "You can come too. We need one more guy." Without so much as a chance to answer him, the two women were whisked away to the arena where Mai, and now Toph, were dressing themselves in scarves. Each had the same wreath of nature's offspring settled on their heads, and as Laia and Katara stepped in the arena, they began to spruce their costumes as well. Women handed them their respective scarves, blue for Katara and yellow for Laia. Mai picked at her bright red scarves and rolled her eyes while Toph crumpled her green ones in her fists. The men, Zhen, Jet, Zuko and now Aang, were being assembled into the row of royal chairs. They each had a wooden spear in their hands and as they sat down, Katara could feel a pair of eyes watching her back as she fiddled with the scratchy wreath on her head. She turned and looked straight into Zuko's curious gaze for a few seconds before looking at Laia desperately. The crowd was growing restless in the wait and Katara whispered to Laia quickly.

"What are we supposed to do?" she asked.

Laia glared at Zhen, who sat radiantly in his corner chair. "Just follow my lead. I swear, next time I see him, I'm going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Katara blinked and looked from Zhen to Laia.

"I don't understand why you hate him so much. He's not all that bad," she said. Laia's eyes widened and she glanced at Katara wickedly.

"Please don't tell me you've fallen under his spell!"

Katara shook her head and sighed. "No, that's not it at all," Katara responded. Toph yawned as the group of women who were setting up their costumes suddenly dragged each in front of one of the men. Against Katara's will, she was summoned before the prince and as she stood before Zuko, lost within her past and present, he stared up at her so intensely that she thought he was crushing her from the inside out with his eyes. Needing to escape the overwhelming pull, Katara looked down the row and saw that ironically, Laia had been paired with Zhen. Jet continuously glanced at the pair while Mai stood in front of him, eyeing Zuko. To her right, Aang scrunched his face and Toph smiled slightly as a silent joke passed between them. Katara sighed and a chill spiraled up her spine as the crowd chimed to the beat of the drum, its pounding escalating with her heartbeat.

Zuko's eyes became glued to her face; the prince wasn't hesitant in letting the waterbender know that he still bore a grudge against her. With the sweat beginning to dot her forehead, Katara swallowed hard and closed her eyes, taking the time to breathe and meditate within the rising tension. When she opened them, she saw that the other women were walking towards the men with their heads bowed. Each drumbeat marked one footstep, and with the heaviness bearing down on her, Katara slowly made her way towards Zuko, her head lowered, the blue scarves draped against her bent body. The signal stopped and Katara raised her head slightly, not daring to look Zuko in the eyes when she was this close to him. The scarves gently nudged Zuko's knees and Katara inhaled sharply, letting go of her guilt for a moment.

"Zuko, I don't know what to do!" she whispered fiercely. A short chuckle came from Zuko's throat and she lifted her head up, gasping. Zuko smirked and placed his cupped hands in front of her face. He lifted one and from underneath his fingers emerged a tiny chipmunk. Katara's eyes bulged along with her dropping jaw and as soon as the fury animal jumped onto her head, it hid in the wreath of twigs and Katara stumbled back. Katara looked down towards Laia and saw that she had accepted a chipmunk as well, but instead of being shocked, Laia was bitterly glaring at Zhen. Mai shifted uncomfortably while Toph sighed, not bothered one bit by the companionship of the fury friend. A stiff cry alerted the dancers and the drums began to beat again, this time, faster than before. Katara watched Laia from a distance and mimicked her every move.

They scuffled back in a line, and they darted from side to side, jumping as if over thick wooden logs. Katara spun in place and the scarves stretched away from her neck, almost as if attracted by something else. Yet when she stopped, they fell back into place and she took a deep breath, almost twenty feet away from the man in the chair. Suddenly, the same women from before popped up beside the performers and handed them a pair of white and gold fans. Katara smiled brightly, knowing exactly what to do since she had been taught by a Kyoshi Warrior herself. Mai took the fans and let her arms drop to her sides as she began to walk back. Laia gripped the fans tightly while Toph poked her fingers through them as she waved her arms around. Delicately, Katara brought the fans to her face and spread them out slowly while she spun and darted forward towards Zuko. The closer she got, the more Katara couldn't resist. After just a few seconds, she was standing right in front of Zuko again with one fan closed and the other twisting above her head. Katara began to circle around Zuko while he sat in his chair, holding the wooden spear in his hand tightly.

His eyes traveled to each side while Katara's kimono flirted behind her.

"Have you done this before? I thought you said you didn't know what to do," Zuko stated. Katara continued to switch sides and she lowered her head slightly each time she passed in front of him.

"No, I'm just following what Laia does," she responded. It was only then that Katara truly glanced over to see what Laia was doing. Instead of circling around Zhen, she was jumping back and forth in front of him, pointing the closed the fans at him with so much hatred that they began to shine brightly, almost as if they concealed fire within them. Mai did the same, only much less harshly, and Toph copied the others, her feet stomping into the ground with each beat. Katara stopped and blushed wildly, but before Katara could run away, he gripped her wrist and she stared at him, her body pulsing as uncontrollably as the beating drums.

"The legend says that if a princess wishes to claim her prince, she must dance to the beat of his heart, circle around him, and tell him the one secret she wants him to know," Zuko said. He let go of her and as they stared at each other, a rush of anxiety built up in her throat. Her fans fluttered open in her loose grip, and Katara stepped to Zuko's side, slowly making her way around him while she thought quickly. Was he telling her the truth, or had he made that up? Either way, as Katara heard the string instruments overpower the fading notes of the drum, the plucked melody swayed her heart. Katara stepped to Zuko's left and began to speak her secret.

"If there is one secret I wished to tell…"

Katara took one step and raised her arms. The fans fell gracefully and she spun on her toes before lowering her head to Zuko's eyes.

"… if there was one thing I wish I could take back…"

She fluttered the fans before her eyes and as the inches disappeared between their faces, Katara lowered one fan and blocked the setting sunlight with the other as it shielded both her and Zuko's faces from the crowd's view.

"… I would take back all the pain and heartache I caused you, and instead…" Katara closed her eyes and opened them to see Zuko's face softening tenderly. "Instead… I would give you all the happiness you deserve."

Katara's fingers trembled as Zuko grasped her hand and breathed in unison with her. The distant cooing of the audience didn't faze Katara in the slightest bit, and when Zuko's head leaned into hers, she closed her eyes and smiled, her heart guilt free. In the magic of the moment, he had let her speak her deepest thoughts and because of that, he had freed her from the past. With his forehead resting against hers, Zuko took a deep breath and pulled away as the fury of the instruments rose. Katara's mouth opened as she realized it was time to join the others again. She looked over at Laia quickly and saw that Zhen was taunting her somehow. Mai and Jet didn't even look at each other, and it was then that Katara realized Mai was glaring at her. The realization then hit Katara as if she had fallen into an icy waterfall; Mai had a past with Zuko, but even more than that, she had the present with him. In the months Katara was gone, Zuko had been free of the past and had most likely spent his time with his newly instated secretary. A sharp cry erupted from the musicians once more, and the four women scattered, weaving in and out of short line. When Mai passed by Katara, she stuck her foot out swiftly, so that no one could see. Katara tripped but caught herself and spun on one foot as the fans flew out of her hands and into the crowd. Cheers erupted at the new rendition of the dance, and Laia, finally free of Zhen's gaze, saw what Katara did and followed suit. Toph shook her hands violently before the fans came off and Mai glared even deeper at the waterbender.

Her elegance unmatched, Katara thought of using the scarves and pulled them off of her neck and pretended to waterbend. Her arms wove out and to the side automatically; Katara didn't think that Zuko could have remembered what happened the night before. The crowd was cheering for the performers rhythmically, and it was then that the men started to pound their spears into the ground. The thud resonated deep within Katara's stirred soul, and as she darted toward Zuko, her smile rooted itself onto her face so that it didn't disappear. Yet as she walked over to him, her scarves glided against the gentle breeze and she wrapped them around Zuko's neck without thinking. Suddenly, the chipmunk popped out of Katara's wreath and dropped into her bare hands. Zuko, still distracted, took the chipmunk from her, just as the three other men did. Katara watched, stunned, when all four of them kissed the animal on the nose. Zuko quickly dropped the animal, completing the strange ritual, and looked back up at Katara with his eyes wide and his mouth quivering slightly.

"It was… you… you were there last night… with me," he said quietly, the revelation becoming more alive as the drumbeats thudded against his body. Katara's smile faded and she looked away, ashamed. From afar, she could hear Laia yelling.

"I'm not kissing that back! You can keep it!" and she thrust the chipmunk into Zhen's hands. Mai stood with her arms crossed and Jet snarled as his chipmunk scurried away. He gripped his chair tightly and eyed Zhen closely. Even though the others had refused to kiss the chipmunk back, for whatever reason it was needed to happen, Toph did so without any hesitation and the crowd cheered. Katara looked back at Zuko, the two of them in their own world, each replaying their meeting the previous night. Katara fell to her knees and the wreath finally slid off of her head. She gripped Zuko's knees and bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. Suddenly, Katara felt his thumb brush her cheek and his fingers lifted her head so that he could pierce her blue eyes with his.

"You tricked me… I thought you had stayed in your room, but you…" his eyes broadened and Katara's lips parted as she gripped his arm tightly.

"I just wanted to see everyone… I wanted to be myself without having to worry about anything that had happened before," Katara said quietly.

"And then… you… and I…" Zuko's brows furrowed as his fingers fell away from Katara's face and skimmed against the sweaty skin of her arm. She breathed deeply and sighed at his touch. Katara didn't know what he was thinking at the moment, but her heart yearned to hear the words of forgiveness it had craved for so long. She took his hand off of her arm and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she said softly.

Katara looked at his fingers as they interlaced with hers and the air froze in her lungs when he replied.

"No… it's…"

Zuko's fingers jolted and piercing shrieks echoed through the air. Zuko's legs nudged Katara to the side as she propped herself on the ground, letting go of Zuko's hand. Her scarves skated down her arms as they feel from Zuko's neck and she pulled back her hair, men from all sides roared in anger. Katara glanced up to look at Zuko, but when she did, the weight of the world detonated and buried her. Her mouth unhinged and she shook her head as slowly as possible, her arms reaching for him. Three arrows stuck out of Zuko's chest and the trails of dark blood glistened as the sun finally hid behind the mountains and the lights of the turf took command. Zuko's eyes drooped and widened as he gasped for air. Katara finally reached up to him and held his face in her stained hands. He gripped onto her for balance and looked directly into her eyes while he spoke.

"It's… okay."

A tear slid down Katara's face as she closed her eyes shut. Struggling, Zuko took a hold of the three arrows and lit them on fire. Katara stood back and watched as the splinters of wood cracked and vanished. When there was nothing left, Katara immediately swept her hands through the air and gathered as much water as she could. With her teeth clenched, she held Zuko in place while his head rolled and he fell unconscious.

The crowd was growing restless watching Katara trying to heal the prince. The attack had come out of nowhere and everyone was panicking. The musicians had stopped to stare and the performance of celebration had come to an unexpected end. Katara gritted her teeth as she pulled out the three arrowheads from Zuko's chest with her bloody water. Mai was now standing next to Katara's side, anxiously looking down at the prince with her eyes wide. Zuko groaned and Katara held his head as Aang came to Katara's side. She looked at him, her face pale and her eyes streaked with red lines.

"You've done enough, Katara. I'll take him back to the palace," Aang said, his eyes furrowed and his voice serious. Toph thrust her hands into the air and the earth rose as she stomped onto it. Zhen appeared and carefully laid him out on the rock. Laia and Jet came to Katara's side and she gripped her friend's hands tightly as she watched the Avatar strap Zuko to his glider. Its blue wings folded out and as Aang dragged the glider and Zuko from the raised block of earth, Katara came to Aang's side and smiled half-heartedly. The Avatar, no longer an innocent child, gripped her arm and nodded.

"I can tell he means a lot to you, Katara." Tears streamed down her face and Aang wiped them away gently as he let go of her. "He's my friend, and so are you. I wouldn't let either of you stay hurt for long," Aang said and smiled. Katara's heart lifted slightly with the oncoming wind and she kissed Aang on the cheek before he turned away from her. He gripped the glider and hit the ground with foot as if he was hammering a nail into it. The earth hit back and sent him flying up into the air with the fallen prince, soaring into the darkness of the coming night and the uncertainties that followed.

Mai suddenly grabbed Katara back by the shoulders and twirled her around. She felt the cold metal against her neck, and Katara's eyes bulged as the knife pressured her throat.

"Who do you think you are? First you try to claim him for your own, and then you get him off of his guard so that he focuses on you instead of the enemy?" Mai bellowed. Katara's eyes narrowed and she pushed the furious woman away from her. The rage grew in Mai's eyes as Zhen came up to her and gripped her arm.

"You don't have the right to attack her. Don't you realize she was the one who was healing him?" he asked. Laia stood next to Katara as the horrified crowd started to scuttle away. The sight of the bloodstained chair in the row of four chilled Katara's bones and as the dark blue sky started to emerge, an agonized cry burst from the distance. Toph quickly ran forward and shouted at the remaining group.

"There's a horde of people coming! It's an ambush!" she yelled above the shocked screams. Havoc suddenly ensued as shadows darted in and around the civilians. Katara looked to Laia for guidance, but all she saw were bright orange flames erupting from her wreath. Laia had set it on fire and threw it on the ground as Zhen kicked a patch of earth over it. He looked at her tenderly, almost as if to ask her something, but Jet pulled out his swords and ran in between them. The distraction was enough to set them all in different directions. Suddenly, a sharp whizzing noise shot past Katara's face and she turned to the right as Mai's hand shot out with a pointed razor. The weapons collided and the shard that had been cast fell to the ground. Mai glared at Katara while people ran back and forth around the matted arena. The chairs and spears were kicked aside as a fleet of people in shining red armor appeared. Katara raised her eyebrow as Raeya appeared next to Mai's side.

"It's about time you showed up," Mai said bitterly. "Where were you guys?"

Raeya wiped away a strand of loose hair and rolled her eyes. "There was another outburst from the enemy a little ways off. We came as soon as we heard what happened." With that, the Xiong Princess glanced over at Katara and pursed her lips. The chatting had to end when the three diverted an arrow just barely. Katara ran into the fight with her arms flinging back, gathering water along the way. She saw an array of flames erupt and spotted Laia at once. Jet stood by her side and it was then that Katara noticed the shadows they fought against. They were actually people, familiar looking mangled warriors she had met before. This time, red markings were painted on their faces that portrayed their ferociousness in the firebender's light. Katara quickly whipped three out of her way as both men and women lost their weapons. The glinting spears and arrows leapt into the air and clattered onto the ground as Katara ran to protect a lost child. She guided the little girl to her mother as she raised her arm in a shield. When Katara turned around, she winced and cried out as a knife slit her cheek. It scratched her, and went no deeper, but the sting that arose pulled Katara back. As she stumbled back into a wall, a pair of arms grabbed her and held her close. She looked up and gasped.

"Akizo? How…"

"We don't have time to talk. It was getting dark and I heard rumors in the palace of an ambush. I wanted to warn you and the others, but I was too late," he said. Katara's jaw dropped. Amongst the grunts and clashes of battle, Akizo had appeared, his long black ponytail vanishing into the darkness of the night. She gripped his hand and let go as she regained her ground. She ran in to the battle once more and cast her frozen water spears into the shoulders of the newfound enemy. She didn't know why the Yin Yan Warriors were considered enemies, since they were from the Fire Nation as well, but if the arrows that injured Zuko came from them, they were her enemies as well.

The fight dragged on, but as soon as the reinforcements from the Xiong Clan of firebenders came, the battle waned and the warriors retreated into the stained streets. Katara heaved and wiped away the blood trickling down her face as the moonlight glanced upon her. She gathered a few drops of water from the air and slid her fingers over the scratch. She winced but sighed as Laia trotted over to her with Jet at her side.

"It's over," Katara said. Laia nodded and Jet looked off to the side suspiciously, catching Katara's attention. She turned and gasped when she saw Zhen and Akizo walking over to them with a woman caught in the middle. Katara squinted and saw that the woman was the same from a couple of days before; Eisa, the Yin Yan Warrior who was the leader of the women's unit, stood still, watching Katara darkly.

"We managed to catch her before she got away," Akizo said quietly. Eisa's mangled hair glimmered in the moonlight as Katara realized that the sticky clumps were dried blood. Laia glanced from the captured traitor to Zhen, who stood with his hair no longer sleek, but frizzed from the heat of battle. His smile was gone, and for once, Laia didn't feel the urge to slap him. Instead, she gazed at him with the deepest curiosity she had ever known. Before anyone else could say a word, Raeya walked up to them and smiled victoriously, her black hair fallen out of her perfect style, now swaying against her scratched cheeks.

"Well done, men!" Raeya walked over to Eisa and bent her head so that they were eyelevel. Raeya suddenly gripped Eisa's face and shook it violently before letting go. Eisa said nothing and Raeya sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Take her to the Core!" she commanded to the three members of the Xiong standing behind her. As they turned her over, Eisa threw her body into Akizo's and walked away with her hands tied behind her back. Akizo stood up again after swaying, and looked at Zhen who took a deep breath and sighed.

The stillness of the night resounded in the hollow wind as Raeya left the group to do what they pleased. Mai was long gone but Toph suddenly trudged up to Katara's side, her clothes torn everywhere, dirt encased in her fingers. She brushed away her long hair and after the silence continued, sighed and turned away again.

"Aren't you coming? I don't know about you guys, but I want to know how prince-face is doing," Toph said. Katara closed her eyes and took a step; Toph was right. She did want to know how Zuko was doing, but a part of her feared finding out.

..::-::..

Everyone had made it back to the palace after a long silent walk home. The hours passed, and the healers came and went from Zuko's room. Katara had washed herself and eaten, despite refusing any food, but it was already past midnight and she still hadn't seen Aang come out. The others had grown wary and decided to go to sleep and await the news in the morning. Katara, though, still stood outside Zuko's room, dressed in her golden night robe, awaiting an answer to her prayers.

The heavy oak door suddenly creaked open, and Katara came forward from her place against the wall. Her anticipation was met as Aang finally came out. Surprisingly, Iroh followed him and shut the door quietly. As it clicked, Katara rushed over to them and took a deep breath.

"How is he?" she asked.

Aang put a hand on her arm and Iroh smiled, nodding. "He's a strong man. He'll be fine in the morning as long as he rests."

"Yeah, you did most of the healing right when it happened, so there wasn't that much to do," Aang replied with a broad smile. Katara exhaled all of her worries and brushed her arm hesitantly, knowing she still had to wait till morning to see Zuko, to make sure he was okay with her own eyes. Then a thought struck her.

"Wait, if there wasn't much to do, why did you two just come out? It's been hours!" she said. Aang and Iroh gave each other quick, repressed frowns, and then smiled as if nothing was wrong. Leaving her without an answer, the two walked away from the room and down towards the grand staircase.

"Goodnight, Katara! See you in the morning!" Aang exclaimed. Katara clenched her teeth but sighed, feeling the urge to sleep finally overcome her. Her limbs dragged her slowly into her room, and when she closed the door, the darkness of the night cast a silvery light in her room. She yawned and stepped closer to her bed, already feeling the soft fabric beneath her fingertips. Suddenly, just as she was about to fall onto her bed, she felt a presence sneak up behind her.

Katara darted to the side as a dark figure leapt past her and onto Katara's bed. Now fully awake again, Katara dashed to the corner as her pursuer switched sides and ran after her. Katara's head turned and her eyes squinted, trying to see the outline of the room. The light faintly came through the lattice doors to the balcony and in the midst of running from the predator, she bumped into a table unexpectedly. The vase on top of it rocked and crashed onto the floor, stirring her heart as well as another's.

From the other room, Zuko's eyes flashed open as he heard the grunts of struggle and pursuit from behind his walls.

Katara felt the grasp of her enemy on her arm and she groaned as with her free hand, she punched the man in the gut. Needing to see more clearly, Katara rushed to the doors and slammed them open, letting the fierce night wind slide against her skin. She turned around and gasped as the shadow appeared to her as none other than a Yin Yan Warrior. His face was cloaked and his body was covered in a tattered brown outfit, but his eyes were as gold as firelight. Stunned, Katara tripped backwards and stumbled into the balcony's edge. The man rushed up to her and held out a sharp glinting blade. Katara's heart leapt to her throat as she felt the vast emptiness behind her, the ground three stories below.

"You should have died a long time ago," the man said thickly. She narrowed her eyes but just as the man raised his arm, the doors to Katara's right slid open and Zuko appeared, his robe open slightly to reveal the bandages around his chest. His eyes widened as he saw Katara leaning ever more closely over the edge as the warrior held her hostage. In a sudden move, the warrior acted and jumped over the balcony's edge, grabbing Katara along with him.

Zuko's legs darted forward faster than the speeding arrows that had hit him before. Katara's face vanished over the edge and her cry penetrated Zuko's ears as he ran into the railing. He leaned over it and reached his arm out. Her body was falling, her face was tantalized in fear and all he could do was breathe and yell.

"Katara!" Zuko's scream reverberated through the sticky air. Katara's hair fluttered upward as her body fell faster against the wind. When she saw Zuko's figure appear from behind the balcony, she reached up and called out to him desperately. Her eyes watered and she closed them, her voice gone, her mind shutting down from the excess pressure. Suddenly, her body halted and rocked in place before it swung into the side of the palace. Katara was hanging from her still outstretched arm, and as she opened her eyes and looked up, her eyes widened in awe.

A pair of glittering blue and red ribbons was tied to her wrist. They shimmered, glowing mystically, and stretched as high as she could see. With a small jolt, Katara's body began to rise and slowly, Zuko's face came back into view. As soon as she was only a few feet away, she saw that he was tied to the ribbons as well, and was pulling her towards him by gripping onto them. Katara reached out her other hand and when she felt Zuko's strong clutch pull her up over the railing, her heart dropped inside of her and she curled herself up in Zuko's arms. She breathed deeply into his chest as his arms cradled her close to him. Katara's hands traveled along Zuko's bandages and she stood back, taking a deep breath. The glowing ribbons faded in between them, and once they were gone, Zuko looked at Katara with his eyes scorned, yet his face bore the deep lines of his heart's truest worries.

"Zuko, did you see what just happened?" she asked quietly. He nodded and looked up at the crescent moon. Katara took a step closer to him again, and whispered. "You saved me."

He looked back at Katara and narrowed his eyes.

"The ribbons…" he said slowly.

Katara raised her eyes and smiled faintly. "They came back… Zuko… do you know what that means?" she asked optimistically. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before Katara reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "Our bond isn't broken anymore. I don't know how, but we fixed it," she said. Zuko opened his eyes and suddenly threw her hand away from his face. Katara's mouth opened and she glared at him.

"I don't want it."

"But you said everything was okay! Right before you were…" Katara didn't finish her statement, because it was then that Zuko's glare softened. "Zuko, you saved me." Katara suddenly said hotly. "Don't you dare tell me now that you would love to see me rot or die!" Zuko closed his eyes and rubbed his chest as he inhaled sharply. Katara's eyes rose and she came over to his side to help, but Zuko just looked at her sadly and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Katara's mouth froze where it was, open and gawking. She shivered and stood there, unwillingly to let go of the man she had come to care for so much. Zuko wouldn't give her a straight answer; she knew she didn't deserve one. But as she lifted her hand to open the door anyways, Katara simply held it there, letting her shadow reflect onto the other side.

Zuko stood against the door, watching Katara move slowly. His eyes gazed upon the shadow of her hand, and as she lifted it, he too lifted his and placed it against the door in the same spot. His head leaned against the wood as the chill from outside slowly swept through the sheer material.

Katara didn't move. Zuko held his place. The two of them stood there, entranced, their hearts beating to the same drum, to the unanswered questions of their futures. None knew what their renewed bond really meant, that there was something greater to achieve with it. But as they stood there, so desperately wanting to be in the other's presence, the bloody reality began to slowly seep into their minds. Zuko stepped away from the door, held his chest and narrowed his eyes before turning away from Katara's solid, yearning silhouette.

* * *

**A/N:** I must sincerely apologize- this chapter has taken me over two months to get done and that's just... not right in any sense!! I've been swamped with things to do... but I could put it off no longer... that being said: 

OMFG! Xiong pwns Yin Yan? where did they even COME from out of nowhere like that? and WHY do they want Zuko (and apparently Katara) dead:wow: and YAY for really weird tradition (liked the chipmunk? XD) and YAY for the bond

PLLLEEAAASSEEE comment... if you want me to keep going... leave something more than just "OMG! YAY! I LOVED IT! SO WORTH IT!" ... TT I know that... but WHAT did you like so much? ;P

**? of the Ch** who do you find more interesting? Raeya or Eisa?

-Monika-


	23. Possession

bDying To Survive/b

Chapter 23- i"The Death"/i

..::-::..

It was a crisp fresh morning when Katara woke up. After the previous night of unforeseeable events, including the reawakening of her bond with Zuko, she had had a miniature struggle with her bedsheets as she fell asleep. Yawning, she opened the sliding lattice doors to the balcony and peered out over the horizon, where the sun was rising. As she reached the edge, to her surprise, Appa flew up and groaned as he settled near her. Aang and Toph were a top him, looking at her expressionless.

"What are you guys doing on Appa at this hour?" she asked.

"We're sorry to cut the reunion short, but we have to head out. Avatar business," Toph said with a sigh as she pointed her thumb at Aang. Katara's brow lifted in question, but she nodded.

"Take care of Zuko, Katara," Aang said seriously. Katara opened her mouth to respond, but closed it without a word. She waved goodbye as they flew off into the sky, leaving Katara alone and feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. She stood there as a shiver crawled up her spine. Wrapping herself in her arms, Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath while she bit her lip. In the past twenty four hours, she and Zuko had been attacked twice, and a war was breaking out between the Yin Yan warriors and the Xiong Clan. After restoring peace when Fire Lord Ozai was in power, Iroh had managed to keep things running smoothly, but now the situation had escalated out of control.

In his room, Zuko had sat on the edge of his bed listening to the encounter. He had held this massive grudge against Katara because he wasn't willing to trust her, but she had never truly posed a threat towards him or his family. She had been under the influence of those idiotic Masters before, and he had just been so stubborn and had turned on his shield whenever in her presence. He stood up and managed to pull his robe around his shoulders loosely. Zuko opened the doors to his balcony silently and watched in awe as Katara seemed to glow right in front of his eyes. He couldn't see her face but at that moment, with the peaceful morning around him, and her beautiful presence standing there like a statue to be admired, his shield shattered.

Katara, unaware of Zuko's stare, continued to meditate silently while leaning against the railing of the balcony. In the quiet moments that followed, she reflected on the part of her heart that wanted nothing more than to restore Zuko's faith in her. She wanted to help him regain the stability of this fiery country. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and her breath became caught in her throat as two bare arms engulfed her. Zuko tugged her close into him and he winced slightly as her back nestled into his almost healed chest. Katara didn't need to turn around to know that the long black hair dangling down her left shoulder belonged to Zuko. He nestled his head against hers and spoke softly into her left ear so that his words brushed the insides of her mind.

"Katara, I want to trust you so badly, it hurts. I want to keep you as close to me as possible. I want you to be..."

Her breath quickened rapidly as she let the words wash over her. She closed her mouth firmly, gulping, hoping this wasn't a dream. Zuko's hands rubbed her stomach tenderly and finally he said, as softly as a feather on air,

"...mine."

Zuko spun Katara around and looked at her deeply in the eyes. She slipped her hands around his face and smiled as her eyes glimmered with tears.

"Does this mean you're forgiving me?"

Zuko finally smirked and nodded. "Yes."

Katara felt like she could fly. They stood there together, smiling at one another and suddenly Katara was blushing. She had never felt this way before and she didn't know what to expect. Zuko took her hand from his cheek and kissed it slowly while never ceasing to remove his gaze from hers.

"I hope this means you feel the same way... about me?"

Katara squeezed herself into Zuko's embrace and chuckled.

"Of course I do."

Zuko let his head rest on top of hers gently and closed his eyes with a happy smile. "Good... that's good."

He kissed the top of her head once more and then stepped back into his room to get dressed. Katara quickly got ready and almost bounded into his room so that they could go eat breakfast together. Her smile vanished when she saw Zuko had beaten her to it and was gone from his room. Confused, Katara left in search of him.

..::-::..

Breakfast was eaten with only Katara in presence. No one seemed to be around and the palace was desert like. Zuko hadn't shown up and Katara was growing worried. Something didn't seem right, especially after what had just happened up on the balcony. As Katara was searching the corridors, she heard shouts from the courtyards outside. It was Zhen and Laia, both of them in a heated debate.

"But we should try it at least! What will it hurt to try and ask for her help?" Laia screamed.

"Zuko said no one was supposed to touch Iroh! What part of that don't you understand?" Zhen replied, his temper escalating. He saw Katara standing up on the bridge watching and he rolled his eyes as he flung his arms in the air in defeat. Laia turned and was relieved.

"Katara, you need to go to Iroh's room. Quickly! No questions, just go to Zuko!" Laia shouted.

She did a double take and ran off to the top most part of the palace. The guards hadn't noticed her coming and she burst through the doors to find Zuko pacing the wide open room while Iroh slept in his bed. Once she stepped inside, Zuko glanced at her with wide eyes but there was a hesitation in his face that Katara didn't understand. She looked around a bit more and saw Mai sitting in the corner of the room.

"What's going on? Zuko... I thought..."

She didn't mention the breakfast date they were supposed to have had. Instead, she looked at a seemingly sleeping Iroh and stood there mute. Zuko walked over to her quickly and whispered in her ear.

"Iroh didn't wake up this morning."

Katara gasped and cupped her hands around her mouth. Her insides twisted in all directions and she shook her head.

"No... he's not..."

Zuko responded, "no, he's not... dead..."

From the corner of the room, Mai stood up and coughed slightly.

"Fire Lord Iroh is in a state of unconsciousness known as a coma. The palace doctors have advised that no one disturb him until further notice," Mai said smoothly.

Katara narrowed her gaze and looked at Zuko.

"Let me try to heal him. Please."

Zuko looked at her solemnly and sighed. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Katara."

She gaped at him. "I thought you said you trusted me," she seethed between her teeth lowly, so that Mai couldn't hear her.

Zuko grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know. But right now, he just needs to rest. We don't know what caused this and I don't want anything to go wrong," he said with worry in his voice. Katara's expression lifted slightly and she sighed.

"May I suggest something, Zuko?" Mai asked.

They turned to face her as she stepped in closer. "At the moment, there is no acting Fire Lord. Perhaps, with the unrest happening in the turf and elsewhere in the Fire Nation, we should assume your position to the throne as temporary Fire Lord."

Zuko took a moment and then nodded.

"Let's do that. Katara, I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse us. We have to prepare for the ceremony."

"Zuko, wait, isn't this all a bit too soon? I understand there's a civil war about to start but what if he comes out of it?" Katara asked.

He shook his head and replied, "I'm doing what I feel is best for my country. Please wait outside," Zuko asked politely.

Katara looked from Mai to Zuko and then crossed her arms as she marched out of Iroh's room. The guards escorted her downstairs as she and Laia waited for the ceremony to begin.

..::-::..

It was over quickly and only a few royals were present. The audience was mostly maid up of Xiong Clan members and top army officials. Katara had been placed in the back of the throne room along with Jet, Laia and Zhen as they watched Zuko, clad in a white kimono, being crowned as the new Fire Lord. Mai stood nearby and watched calmly as the event took place. Afterwords, everyone scattered and Katara tried to find Zuko so she could talk to him properly. Instead, she ran into Akizo, the rope master as some liked to call him.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" Katara asked seriously.

He shifted his gaze around her face and then arched his eyebrows. "No."

"Zuko is now the new Fire Lord. Iroh was taken ill overnight... I don't know what's going on anymore. First the attacks, then the fights, and now Iroh is in a coma. What else is going to happen?" Katara asked desperately.

Quiet as usual, Akizo shrugged his shoulders and gave no response. She bid him a quick farewell as she was eager to find Zuko. After opening countless doors and rooms, she finally heard something intriguing. Within the shadows, Katara slipped unnoticed into the space between the walls and the deep red curtains hung along them. Her fingers pushed the curtains aside so that she could peek into the room. Zuko stood out like a beacon in white at the center of the room, flames flickering and controlled near him in two near rows. In the middle of the room was a large table and around it were members of the Xiong Clan.

"I say we have search parties organized and sent out into all the regions of the Fire Nation. We need to track these rebels before they cause more of an uprising," stated one.

"Indeed. I believe you can agree, Fire Lord Zuko, that the Yin Yan Warriors are getting out of hand. They need to be put in their place!"

"We need people to interrogate. We need to figure out who is behind this!"

"And what about yours and Iroh's assassination attempt? We can't let that slip away as if it hasn't happened."

"Gentlemen," Zuko said, "I agree with all of you. We have to take action swiftly and appropriately. But just so you are clear, no one is to be hunted down like animals. We are all people of the Fire Nation and no matter what, bender or not, we should be treated equal. Understood?"

Katara beamed with pride as Zuko gave his concluding remark. She had always imagined he could be such a great, caring leader, but seeing him like this now made her even more sure of herself. Just as she about to leave though, her arms were pulled back and her mouth became covered. Someone was holding her back and as she attempted to free herself, she started to whimper and plead.

Zuko raised his eyes to the far wall across from him. The candles near his sides raised their flames as he pinpointed the ruffling of the curtains. He stood up and stretched out his hand so that the Xiong Clan members stayed put. Just as Zuko made his way over to the curtains, to his surprise, Katara came sprawling out of them.

"Katara? What are you doing here?"

When she came to a stop a couple of feet in front of him, her head was bent low and her arms hung loosely, her fingers almost touching the ground. Zuko's heartbeat quickened as she lifted her head slowly. Inch by inch, her hair came sprawling over her shoulders. Her knees buckled as she took a step forward and looked at the counsel with wide open eyes.

"You... know... inothing/i about the truth... NOTHING!" she bellowed.

Zuko stared at Katara wildly, trying to figure out what she was saying and doing. Her arms swung freely and she let out a maddening laugh.

"Your enemy knows... your enemy will rule... will repossess the THRONE!" she added, her eyes darting madly from one person to the next. Zuko stepped closer to her and reached out.

"Katara, what is wrong with you? What are you talking about?" Zuko asked sincerely. She jerked her head in his direction and scrambled like an animal towards him. Her fingers climbed up his abdomen and chest like a spider and then she grabbed his collar.

"Wouldn't you like to know... Fire... Lord... ZUKO?" she said with another laugh.

It didn't end and she kept screeching much to Zuko's worry. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and tried shaking her but that just made Katara claw at his robes more.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Detain that horrendous beast of a woman!"

"What if she is sent to kill you?"

"It's a demon. That woman is possessed!"

"Kill her!"

The Xiong Clan was now rising to their feet, hoping to aid Zuko. He turned away from Katara and roared at the room.

"Leave! All of you, leave now!"

They followed his orders and shut the door behind themselves. Katara had stopped laughing and was now crouching on the floor in front of the flames. Her eyes were transfixed on the fire and her fingers were reaching out towards them. Zuko took a deep breath, and when he looked up, he sprang into action. Zuko pulled Katara backwards, away from the flames.

"Are you out of your mind? Katara... please... what's happened to you?"

He was on his knees, gazing into her eyes, desperately looking for an answer. Her mouth hung open and she licked her teeth with another laugh.

"I already told you. The enemy will conquer you. Your time... is... up!" and with that she sprang up, knocking Zuko over. She pinned him down and smiled wildly as she barred her mouth open and bit Zuko on the neck. Zuko yelled in agony as he pushed her off of him. Katara rolled onto the table and hung her head panting. Zuko stood up and cradled his neck, wincing.

"This is not happening. You've gone mad... you're..."

As he watched her cowering on the table, biding her time to regroup, a nerve hit him and something in his memory stirred. A dark image swept over his mind and he shivered.

"Possessed... your possessed!" he exclaimed quietly to himself. Quickly, Zuko ran to the adjacent wall and grabbed a pair of broadswords. He yielded them expertly and swung them in the air, posing a challenge to Katara as she twisted around to look at him. "Come and get me!" he taunted. Katara growled and ran up the stairs, the open balcony to Zuko's back. She danced around him, trying to make him lose his footing. Zuko slashed at the air near her frame, hoping to scare whatever was in her enough without having to hurt her. They walked around each other in circles, Katara grabbing his arms and digging her nails into his flesh as hard as she could. Zuko muffled his pain and flexed open his fingers so that one of his swords dropped. Katara saw the opening and smiling sadistically, lunged for it. She tried swinging the heavy blade right under Zuko's chin, but he blocked it with a clang. Katara snarled at her failure and tried again, flinging the sword with all of her strength.

"Katara, snap out of it! Please, Katara, come back to me!" Zuko yelled.

She paused momentarily, giving Zuko his opening. He grabbed Katara's hand and wrangled the sword out of it. Now with both blades in his possession, he spun Katara around and held her close just like he had that very morning, only this time, two sharp blades were cradled near her throat.

"I don't want to have to do this," Zuko whispered.

Her eyes were bulging as the cold metal touched her skin. She shook from head to toe as if she had been electrified. A long shriek emitted from her mouth and Zuko took a quick step back, worried he had actually hurt her. She stopped screaming as soon as Zuko's blades fell to the floor. Her arms grasped the air at odd angles and then finally her eyes fluttered close.

"Katara?" Zuko asked breathlessly.

There was no answer. A few seconds passed and suddenly, her body crumpled. Zuko lunged forwards, grabbing her as she fell backwards into his arms. Her forehead was covered in beads of sweat and to his horror, Zuko saw a tiny slash of blood on her neck. He cursed himself mentally and wiped the blood away with his sleeve, leaving a contrasting trail on his clothing. Katara didn't open her eyes for a few minutes, and Zuko was growing increasingly worried.

"Come on Katara, wake up for me... just wake up..." Zuko whispered, as he cradled her in his arms. All of a sudden, Katara coughed and heaved as she gasped for air. Relieved, Zuko looked into her face as she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you everything, but right now, don't say another word. Rest." Zuko commanded.

She felt like she had endured a crushing earthquake and that she had been trapped under rubble for ages. With a dreary gaze, she managed to smile gently at Zuko who was stroking the side of her face adoringly. Zuko picked her up like one would a newborn, and she cradled her face into his neck as they began to walk out of the room. Katara lifted her face and kissed Zuko's cheek softly, and as Zuko felt her warm lips brush his face, he smiled knowingly.

"You're welcome."


	24. The Survival

Excerpt from Chapter 1:

i"A quiet breeze will follow two travelers on the way to tomorrow. When what is wrong becomes what is right, shall condemn these two with awful fright. Only by becoming one in mind, body, and soul, each will be rewarded with a new role. As King and Queen of their lost hearts in a world with indescribable power, these fated shall never cower.

A new dawn will shine with torturous pain, should two doomed find what they seek to gain. And yet, all will not be lost, if and only if, the rightful path is not covered in unforgiving frost."/i

"That is the prophecy you seek and receive, beware and take care, and heed as you please."

bThe Final Chapter of Dying to Survive/b- written in Zuko's point of view, 75 years later

Well, it seems that history has a way of repeating itself. News of what has been happening in Republic City has finally reached the Fire Nation. General Iroh has been sent to help the Avatar, and I pray that all goes well... I have heard of Avatar Korra's strengths, her prowess and skill from the time she was just a little girl in the water tribe. I sigh, taking in the memories. Here I am surrounded by four walls, at the top of a tower overlooking the vast ocean waves that connect my family's land to the rest of the world. Looking at the endless push and pull of the water, my heart sinks a little each time the waves fall, and rises back along with them, reaching toward the sky, reaching toward the one person who I can never ultimately see again. This old body will die soon though; I am practically a centennial man... and I smile, the wrinkles in my face as numerous as my years, knowing who is waiting for me on the other side. I sit back in this creaking chair and rest my head in my hand, my fingers scraping the dusty pink skin of my scar. Closing my eyes, I take a breath and remember... it all happened so quickly, and yet, I can still feel the pulsating pain in my heart with each beat. With a heavy heart, I will tell you the rest of our story... the rest of how on this earth, people sometimes take drastic measures in order to simply survive one moment, one moment when everything can change...

It was so strange. Katara had come into the meeting with the Xiong clan as if possessed by a devil. Her rage and fury was unfounded and I was terrified of what was happening to her. When she woke up in my arms later, she had no recollection of what had happened. I told her to forget about everything. Her whole body trembled within my arms and she clung tightly to me. At that moment, my heart started racing, my breath barely could escape my lungs and all I could do was hold her. I knew then, how much she meant to me, how much I could not stand to see her in pain, to see her without a soul, her essence gone. I could not hold it in any longer. After a few silent moments, she pulled herself up without letting go of me. Her kimono was tattered, her hair matted and coarse, her face shining with sweat and her eyes fierce with purpose. She took my face in her hands and whispered gently "Zuko, I love you." The wind blew in softly and I finally let out a sigh. A small smile graced my lips as the one woman in my life who had been there for me, who had understood everything about me in a way that I sometimes myself couldn't understand, told me she loved me. We kissed as passionately and tenderly as we never had before. In that moment, something shifted in our beings and we recoiled, looking at each other in awe.

It all came flooding back. The memories, the fears, the spirits, the danger, the love. We remembered our journey to the Spirit World and back, shocked at what had been forgotten. After we talked about everything that we remembered, the bells rang in the halls for dinner. We quickly took each others' hands and ran to find Iroh. I was no longer in the dark about what needed to be done. Katara tried her best to heal him, but she was never able to bring him out of the coma. But right before she gave up, she received a message through her bending from Iroh's spirit. He warned us about what was needed to be done and quickly.

The next day we all packed up and left Sozin's Turf. Laia, Jet, Akizo, Zhen, Katara and I all headed into the Forest of Death, towards the Ora Volcanoes and mountainsides where Iroh had said a secret Temple of Sanoroi was left abandoned. There, we were to find a way back to the Spirit World and help Iroh face an evil force that was linked with the ongoing war between the Yin Yan Warriors and the Xiong Clan. That was all he could get through before the connection was lost. Before we left, I bid Mai goodbye, letting her know I had to stop pretending. She was the easy way out, someone who had been there early on, but never really understood me as I had changed into the Fire Lord, the man, not the child she had previously known. I sometimes can still feel the sting of the slap that Mai gave me that day, and the way her torn stare seemed to carve out a part of my soul. She left, and we all departed on our mission.

There were a few bumps along the way towards Ora Volcanoes. Laia said she had to go visit her family in a nearby village first before heading on a possibly fatal mission. It was there where it was exposed that Laia was actually part of an agreement to which she would be married to Zhen. She had run away from the village early on in hopes of avoiding a marriage to a person she believed was utterly vile. To an extent, she was right. I will never forget the way Katara's face depleted of color when she found out what was wrong with Zhen. After the expose, Zhen confessed his illness. His father was a Xiong Clan member back in the day who, when visiting the Earth Kingdom, had an affair with a cursed concubine. The result of that affair was Zhen, a little boy earthbender. After he was born, his mother was executed by the Earth Kingdom officials who had been hunting her for spiritual crimes of trapping people in the ground and using their remaining minutes of life to find a connection to the spirit world. Before her death, she had muttered some nonsense and one bystander noted the name "Zhen" was uttered. Zhen was taken by his father to the Fire Nation, and was raised in Sozin's Turf secretly. When Laia met him, she thought him to be rather handsome and he had a presence that she had never encountered before. He was so intriguing, and so, the two played together from an early age.

Laia explained though, that things started to become odd. Once a month, on the day of his mother's death, Zhen would get fits of rage and become violent. His bending would get out of control and the ground around him would rise and fall wildly, putting everyone in danger. Many believed Zhen's mother cursed him for being the cause of the end of her life, and Zhen knew he felt his mother's death wish in him whenever this happened. The day would pass and things would be normal again. The power he felt on those days got to his head though, and his arrogance at knowing what he was capable of drove Laia away from him. She wanted nothing to do with him and so she left.

The family in the village still desired that Laia marry Zhen. Jet was most affected by the news, and he departed our group quickly thereafter. Laia was devastated. Zhen apologized for all the pain he had caused her but she wanted to only find Jet. We all followed Jet's trail deeper into the Forest, and we stumbled upon a secret underground lair where the Yin Yan Warriors had their base and meetings. I held Katara's hand tightly as we hid and listened to the plotting of the group. They were in contact with the Spirit World somehow, and were planning on overthrowing the benders in the Fire Nation council, starting with the Xiong Clan, who to them, ruled unfairly and always left the non-benders at the bottom, in the poorest conditions. I had never really considered the way my father's reign of rule affected the non-benders and I have often reflected on that moment, wondering if there was a way that all of this could have been prevented. If only the people had not become oppressed, if only... if only I had not done the same thing to Mai.

You might be wondering what Mai has to do with anything? At this point, to all of us, she was gone. But to all of our surprise, she was at the center of group, leading them, giving them a speech. At one point, she raised her fist, where she clutched a small burlap bag. Her words rang and echoed through the cave where cheers ran through our bodies like spiders. "Tonight is the night we take on the orders from the other world. Tonight, we take back our power as spiritual people. As humans, our cores, our beliefs and humanity lie in the way we care about others. Do the benders care about us? OUR FEELINGS? NO! They do not, and after much searching, after such determined efforts, I have the answer to our woes in this here bag. I am pleased to inform you all that we have all but one gem left and we are on our way tonight to find the last one. The last one, hidden within the forgotten Temple of Sanoroi. Rest assured, I will lead you all towards regaining the balance of right and wrong in this world and beyond!"

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so electrifying in that moment, and terrifying all at the same time. Katara wanted to rush in, but I held her back and motioned for her to stay quiet. We would follow her band of warriors in order to find out what was going to happen. As we ventured out, the tension between Laia and Zhen never ceased, but Akizo managed to get in between them whenever the atmosphere felt like it was going to ruin our cover. To tell you the truth, I never felt easy about Akizo, the strong quiet guy who was always there whenever needed. It seemed too easy for him to blend into the background and I was uneasy around him. I told Katara my worries, but she assured me that Akizo was a trustworthy guy.

That turned out to be utterly untrue. We traveled one day and night to the temple, which was located at the base of the largest volcano on the island. As we were getting ready to head in, following Mai's trail into the temple, I suddenly found that I could not find Katara. When I did find her, she was in a corner of the forest that was dark and surrounded by trees. It was happening all over again. She turned toward me, her skin ghostly pale and her eyes black as night. She had with her knives and darts, and she started swinging them towards me. I darted and weaved between the trees as she chased me. I worried for everyone's safety if I started to firebend, but in the end, I had no choice. When I ran into Akizo in the woods, I was confused but I didn't buy his dumb look. I prodded him quickly about what was going on, and he finally cracked an evil smile. The ends of his lips curled and he spat in my face. "Piece of trash bender" he said. He snapped his fingers and Katara appeared behind me. As she raised her arm to attack, I ducked and shielded myself with a wall of flames. In the moment, I was not able to control the flames and they caught onto the bushes around us. The fire quickly spread and Akizo fled the scene. Katara swayed in place and the darkness lifted from her gaze. She stared at me, frightened and I reached out towards her. We ran back, escaping the raging fire to find Laia and Zhen back at the camp site. To our surprise, Jet was with Laia and Zhen.

The ground suddenly shook and we looked up towards the rustic Temple, hidden away, covered with foliage, and saw a burst of flames come out of a broken window in the top floors. We all looked at each other and without a word raced into the unknown. Along the way, Zhen struggled to keep his bending at bay. Laia stopped and restrained Zhen from lunging for Jet. Katara and I watched briefly as Zhen started to transform into a monster. His eyes glowed with fury and his fists tightened as the earth around him spiraled inward. Laia kept screaming at Zhen to stop, but he was out of control. Katara and I ran toward the group but Laia yelled at us to keep following Mai. I hesitated but Katara looked at me with a gaze that was warm and urgent. She nodded and tilted her head to the side. With one look back, in one moment, I saw the determination in Laia's stance and her choice made, she turned toward Jet, hugged him tightly and with tears in her eyes, pushed him aside and ran toward Zhen. He was now building a mound of earth beneath him, sending him upward. Laia pushed herself off the ground with a blast of fire from both fists and flew into the air next to him. She lunged forward, grabbed onto his neck and kissed him with so much pressure, I thought she would twist his neck off. The rumbling of the earth began to lessen, but not before a large rock fell from above on top of me. Katara quickly waterbended it away, and with impatience, grabbed my hand and we ran. Through the echoes of tumbling rocks, we both heard a resounding cry of anguish from Jet. My stomach dropped and later I would be told that Jet had sat there in the temple for a day before burying Laia's lifeless bruised body. Zhen disappeared, never to be seen again.

We ran up the stairs and toward the top tower where we had seen the flames. Katara burst through the door first and stopped just as quickly. There, in the middle of the room, was a vortex of wind and debris circling in a spiral. Mai stood there with an evil smile and the bag of gems in her hand. She muttered on about something to herself, that "it was complete" or some nonsense like that, but as we entered the room, she turned her head ever so slightly in recognition and let the gems fall into the vortex. The wind blew even more harshly and with a tilt of her head, she jumped into the chaos and disappeared. I looked at Katara and with a sinking premonition, we followed.

The Spirit World was just as we remembered, but this time there was a more ominous feeling of dread floating within the gray clouds at our feet. The stillness seemed void of anything and as Katara clutched onto my arm, we looked around, trying to find a glimmer of hope, a signal of what we were meant to do. In the distance, we saw a flash or twinkle of sorts and we walked towards it. Behind a rotting tree, we found a disposed, breathless fairy creature... it was Ryuu. Barely alive, she brightened slightly at our presence. Just before she passed, she told us to follow the lights, and there we would find our answers. I held my hand over her eyes as she died? I'm not sure if a spirit in the spirit world could die, but apparently it was so. There were glimmers here and there in the tops of trees and as we ventured on, the lights began to glow more lightly, signaling a pathway. At the end was a small cove with a pond and little tents. From one emerged Iroh, followed by our mothers. We ran to greet them, our spirits soaring with possibility and happiness. Their faces weren't as glad to see us though. We quickly learned that the war on earth was just part of the greater problem. Iroh shook his head as he explained that the evil forces that had passed on earth were gathering an army in the Spirit Realm: Ozai, Sozen, and Azulon were together, gathering an army of Yizun and sucking the chi out of the living and dead. Katara was quick to say that we needed to stop it all, but I wondered what we, non-benders in a spirit world could do to stop them. After all, wasn't there an Avatar for a reason? Our mothers told us that although there was an Avatar, he or she took care of the people of Earth, not the Spirit Realm, and although there was a link between the Spirit World and Earth, there was a being that could be called upon to take care of matters in the Spirit World.

I still don't know how it happened, but it was at that moment that Katara and I learned that we were the saviors. There had been a prophecy made of this coming time, where two would become one to defeat the evil that had overtaken the balance of nature. Katara listened quietly as her mother explained that it was the loving bond between us that made us most powerful. I have to admit, I was scared. I didn't know what the consequences would be of us trying to defeat the evil trio. It got worse though, because my father was a feared opponent on his own, but with everyone else combined? I thought it would end there, but we were wrong. Our task wasn't to stop the trio, but instead, the reigning Spirit of Darkness, Aidn. Iroh motioned some other men from another tent, members of the White Lotus, who had meditated into the Spirit World, and gave Katara and I a map towards Tyr Isle, where Aidn resided. Unfortunately for us, our family didn't know exactly what we were supposed to do in order to defeat Aidn and his army.

We left to a tent of our own where Katara and I sat, discussing our options. She was so brave, and I loved her even more for it. Katara was willing to sacrifice herself and her loved ones, just to save the entire balance of existence. Such a heavy burden for one person alone. I never told her this, but Katara was the reason why I had the strength to do what we did. I agreed that it was the only option, and that things would figure themselves out on their own.

We left the next day for our journey. The reunion with our loved ones was all too short and we said goodbye, leaving the members of the White Lotus to gather their numbers and fight the Yizun army. On our way through the Spirit World, we met various creatures of good and both evil forces. Some taught us about chi bending, the core essence of life that was taught long ago in the Temple of Sanorois. Our bending was none existent in the Spirit World, but we soon learned how to manipulate the air around us into forming orbs of chi which contained the most powerful forms of attack and pressure. It wasn't air, it was just essence. I played with Katara many a time, trying to see if I could touch her cheek with the chi that grazed it. She would smile and laugh in those moments, those times when we could forget for a second that our lives were at stake and that we may not make this journey. But there were those surprises along the way where we met those we hated the most. Mai had been found among a group of Yizun, of course their leader, trying to collect as much chi from the innocents as possible. We had a battle that lasted hours, but in the end, we defeated Mai and the Yizun, those lifeless forms of evil. Akizo was with her when the battle happened. He had followed us into the Spirit World it had seemed, and had been helping Mai all along. As a spy, we never considered the possibility that it started with him, but his rope tricks had all been related to chi work. It was a difficult defeat, especially for Katara, who had felt the most betrayed by his tricks.

After about a month, when word got to us that Iroh and our mothers had led a successful attack against the Trio, we gained the strength to make the final push toward Tyr Isle. The night before we reached its shores, while we were resting, I asked Katara to marry me. We were sitting against a tree, watching the red glow of light settle around the peaks and dips of Tyr Isle in the distance, floating in the sky ahead, when Katara stirred from her light sleep, her head resting on my lap. I chi bended the space underneath her and floated her gently into my arms. She turned her head over, wondering with a playful smile what I was doing. I jumped into the air and laid there right beside her. I took her hands and guided her in slow, fluid circles around and around, as if dancing like a leaf that was falling from side to side to the ground. My eyes never left her gaze as I inched closer and closer. Our long hair danced in the wind, the strands of my hair intertwining with hers. I buried my head into her neck and embraced her tightly. For a moment, we were silent, but then I finally closed my eyes and said, "Katara, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but all I know is that I love you with all my soul, all my being. Will you be mine, body and soul, forever my bride?" A tear fell from her cheek onto my scar as she closed her eyes, smiled and brushed my face with her fingers. I lifted my head to meet her gaze once more as she whispered a joyful "Yes, I will." I kissed her softly as we landed on the ground, our toes brushing the surface of the sand all around. Our hands found their ways around, brushing away the cloth that separated our bodies. We sunk lower into the ground and became engulfed in the warmth of our love.

I smile now, thinking of that warmth, the first time we had made love. It was like a dream, and sometimes I still do dream of that night. It was pure bliss and I thought we could remain like that forever, intertwined in each others arms, laying in the soft cotton like sand that surrounded us. A dream it was not though, and when we woke up, we saw the red glow darken in the distance around a peak on Tyr Isle. The strangest thing was not that foreboding glow though. It was the whitest glow that actually surrounded our bodies. It was like a light was shining from within us, and I felt it too. All of my muscles felt warmer, expanded into a place of higher authority and power. Katara felt it too and as we gathered our belongings, we gave each other one last deep kiss and we lifted on an orb of chi into the sky.

Tyr Isle was a lot smaller than we assumed it to be. There was one black palace with no roofs in the middle of the isle, and as we reached toward it, a deafening cackle of laughter rang through our souls. The doors swung open and we were sucked into the depths of the darkness and flame that surrounded Aidn. He sat not in a throne, but in a pool of black fire. He had no human resemblance except for his eyes, which were also as monstrous as his presence. His eyes were black with a gold pupil in the middle, the shape vertically oval instead of horizontal, and with a bald head, no nose or mouth. His chin pointed downward, his cheeks sunken and his robes the cruelest bloody red I have ever seen. No voice protruded from his form, but suddenly, we both heard a slither of words in our minds.

"So you are here to challenge Aidn? No one before you has succeeeeeedddddeed."

That last bit still gives me chills to this day. His eyes flashed a brilliant golden light in the expanse and Katara fell to the ground, a cloud of black dust rising around her. I yelled and quickly gathered the chi around her to push away the evil. I struggled in vain though, and after I gave all my effort, the cloud of black had shifted from Katara and slowly snaked its way towards me. Me eyes widened as the cloud entered my nostrils and open mouth. Katara yelped and reached out as I staggered and coughed. Then, I can't really recall what happened. All I remember is feeling the urge to kill her. I lunged for Katara, but she quickly bended the chi around my waist and arms into a constraint. She inched closer with a leap and with her hands slowly circling the space in front of my face, she closed her eyes and whispered my name as her thumb pushed into my forehead. My head recoiled and Katara was knocked backwards as the dark essence that was controlling me exploded from within. The white glow returned to us and together we faced Aidn.

Aidn floated upwards, lifted by the flames, but as Katara and I gripped each others hands more tightly, something odd was beginning to happen. As Aidn soared closer and closer towards us, Katara and I began to fuse. The light from within us began to shine brighter and brighter, until suddenly, I felt Katara in me. Her thoughts were my thoughts, her ability, mine. I looked down at my body, but there was none. And so it began. Together, as one, Katara and I formed Zutara, a being so powerful it was on par with the great evil Lord Aidn. We clashed for what seemed like days, but in the end, our exhaustion led to a stalemate, that is until, our fusion weakened and we became two souls once again. Katara heaved heavily as she struggled to push forward and keep attacking Aidn. He was just about conquered, but when I attacked him, he sent all his power towards me. My body flew across the expanse and hit a wall. As I fell, tumbling to the floor, I remember hearing Katara's shout of pain. I could barely open my eyes, but I was alive enough to see what would be the unfolding of all our efforts to save the worlds that held the living and dead.

Katara took a deep breath and exhaled a thin line of white smoke. It trailed through the air to where Aidn was lying just as weak as I was. At that moment, I knew what Katara was doing. I had seen it before, those ribbons of chi. It had been a while ago in the Fire Nation, but here, it was different. It wasn't just Katara's chi she was using to bind Aidn, it was her soul. Aidn struggled to lift his form, but as Katara waved her arms in the air, and the ribbons began to tighten around him, he had no chance. As the last bits of chi left Katara's form, she turned toward me, Aidn shrieking in agony as the white glowing ribbons ate at his form. She took slow staggered steps as she recited the incantation to bind his evil power. And with finality, Katara stopped in front of me, fell to her knees, looked up at the dark sky and whispered "it ends."

Aidn's form disappeared into a thousand small white crystals that shattered to the ground. Katara's head fell and I caught her body as she fell into me. I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be gone. But as I cried silently into her limp form, embracing what was left of my other half, a small breath of air escaped from her lips. I looked at her face, her eyes slightly open as she smiled sadly.

"I can't go back, Zuko... I'm so sorry, but I had to do it... I had to save everyone, had to save you... please forgive me."

The tears flowed freely from both our eyes as I began to understand what she was saying. She had sacrificed her soul to be Aidn's eternal keeper. The power she had confined into the crystals was not defeated but contained and imprisoned. Katara had made herself an official being of the Spirit World, whereas I remained human.

"I won't forget you. Wait for me Katara, and I will come back to you."

"Yes, one day, we will meet again, Zuko."

I kissed her tenderly with what was left of my power. I trembled as the glow from my form began to weaken and the wind entered into Aidn's chamber. An orb of chi began to form in the center and Katara's soul slipped out of my fingers into the sky above. I cried after her but my body was sucked into the vortex and I was sent back to the Temple where it all began.

I was lost, alone, and I felt abandoned. Initially I was so furious, that I bended all the fire I had in me. But once all the anger dispersed, I sat motionless, waiting for something, anything that would force me to move.

Eventually, I made my way back to Sozin's Turf. There, I found Iroh, alive and well, out of his "coma". I was relieved that I had someone to talk to about the experience and my loss. It took a while, but things settled down between the Yin Yan Warriors and the Xiong Clan. Plans were forged to make the city more integrated for non-benders and benders alike. Slowly, years passed. I married, had children. Things were normal, or they seemed relatively so. But some nights, sleeping next to my wife, I would dream of Katara. I felt like I was back in the Spirit World, happily by her side instead. I would wake and realize it wasn't my reality though and life would continue on.

This is what had happened eons ago. Now, it seems like it is happening all over again. Amon seems like an individual related to Aidn, although I try to convince myself every minute that there is no way it is possible, no way because if it were true, it would mean everything that happened was in vein.

Alone in my memories, I wait for the moment when I can be relieved of all the pain and suffering. As I sit and ponder this, there is a knock at the door...

"Come in."

The door swings open and there stands Katara, her old sagging face plastered with a smile, her aging body moving slowly, lost of its agility and graceful fluid movements from her youth. I manage a small smile.

"Hello Katara. Have you come to discuss the news of Republic City?"

"Yes, Zuko. Isn't it devastating news? I do hope that Korra can handle herself. She is so young... but I guess we were young as well and we did okay defeating Ozai, isn't that right?"

Her eyes sparkled and for a moment I felt like it was her, it was Katara. But as my fingers lifted towards her, my face dropped and I shook my head, recoiling my hand.

"That's right. We made a good team."

I remained silent for a moment, as Katara sat down in a chair and looked into the sunset as well. I gazed at her features, all the same in my eyes, and in my lifetime I always wondered where it all went wrong. I knew what had happened though, and it pained me each time to see her, but I always hoped someday she would return to her true form, so I invited her to remain friends as we had before.

"Uncle Zuuuukooo! Mom!"

The door swung open again and in bounded Kya, Katara's daughter.

"Kya, you followed me all the way up here?"

"There you are, Mom! I told you to wait for me before you left."

Katara laughed softly as her daughter, grown now, gave her a hug. Kya looked at me and punched me softly on the shoulder.

"Uncle Zuko, you're looking well. Almost like you did in those portraits of when you first became Fire Lord!"

I laughed and widened my arms. We hugged and for a second, I lingered my affection, taking in her youthful energy. I closed my eyes tightly as we parted and Kya began talking quickly of the efforts and news from Republic City. As she parroted back the stories of the battlefield and Iroh's triumphs, I took in the pair, gazing at them fondly as I sighed. I knew it from the moment Katara's form appeared in front of me again all that time ago in the palace. It was about a year after I had come back from the Spirit World. Aang flew in on Appa and had said he had amazing news to share. He told me he was now a father. I was definitely shocked. He was a bit young, but nevertheless I was happy and proud for him and Toph.

Only it wasn't Toph who was the mother of his child. Sliding down from Appa's tale was Katara. I was breathless, totally shocked and still to my core. In her arms was a small bundle, a girl, just born not too long before. She greeted me with a warm smile and a hug and spoke of how long it had been since we had seen each other. I shook my head and held the tears in my eyes as I realized it all.

Katara's body had returned to this world just as I had, but her spirit was not there. Everything that had happened stayed in the Spirit World, and all Katara on Earth could remember was her time traveling with Aang and the gang. Aang told me about how quickly the two of them had reconnected. Toph went after some independence seeking, trying to see if there were others out there like her. In a short time, Katara and Aang got married, and had Kya. But as Aang told me their story, something nagged at me, something was off.

"Here, want to hold her?" Katara had asked.

I stood, opening my arms. As I held Kya, she peaked her eyes open and in a moment's flash, I saw it. The sparkle of gold. My mouth fell open and I blinked, but it was gone. I don't know if it was the sunlight, my imagination or wishful thinking, but in that moment I knew that Kya was actually my daughter.

"She's beautiful, Katara," I said softly. As I handed her back to Katara, I knew then and there that for the rest of my life, I would be tortured with memories, spirits and ghosts of the past. Kya would grow up with Aang as her father, never knowing her true identity. There was no way to prove it, and I didn't want to burden her with a story that seemed imaginary. I mean, who would actually believe me when I told them that the love of my life was actually living in the Spirit World, waiting for me to come back to her?

"Do you want some tea, Uncle?"

I snapped out of my trance and smiled.

"Of course, Kya. Anything you make warms my heart."

Kya gave me another quick hug and Katara smiled at the two of us. We sat there for a few hours, into the night, reminiscing, laughing joyfully, until Kya finally decided it was time to leave. We went on our separate ways and I into my bed chamber, alone, disheartened, tired of waiting, got ready for another night's rest.

What I didn't know at the time was that my life would actually change that night. As I was about to head off to sleep, a soft knock woke me from my stillness. Katara entered my room once again, lit dimly by the moonlight.

"Is something wrong, Katara? It's late."

She strode towards me and pulled me out of bed and into the light of the balcony where we had reconnected so long ago. Katara didn't say a word, but smiled warmly into the moon as the wind shivered into our souls.

"It's been so long, Zuko... so very long."

I squinted, not sure what was going on. I looked at her with worry and when she turned to me, I gasped shortly. Her eyes... it was her eyes. They brimmed as brightly as when we were engulfed in the glow before our final battle together.

"Katara?..."

She nodded her head and rested her fingers on my face. Our old souls connected once more at the touch and I cried, holding my hand on top of hers, grasping it tightly.

"I missed you so much. But Kya... you sent her to me, didn't you?"

Katara nodded again and smiled brightly, her wrinkles creasing into crescents under her cheeks.

"She's our daughter, Zuko. She's your blood."

Katara leaned in and kissed Zuko gently on the lips and stepped back. Zuko reached out to her and his smile fell as she melted into the shadows. From the depths of the room, he heard an echo.

"It's time."

And with one last glance up toward the moon, Zuko exhaled and his spirit burst into a small ball of light. It drifted out of the room, up into the sky, leaving the bodies of two lovers, two great fighters on the bed, holding each other, their eyes closed, forever together even in death, only to survive for the next part of their journey together.

THE END

A/N: ** If you are one of those people who like to listen to music while they read, the song I had on repeat while writing this chapter was Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - by the Cary Brothers

watch?v=6vNK6o8yIEg

Here it is, the final chapter of Dying To Survive. After watching Korra again and doing some soul searching, I FINALLY got the nagging feeling of - you never finished this! You need to finiiiiishhh ittttt! - So my nagging need to have closure, plus motivation from watching Korra got me to write this out for you all.

I know it's been way too long, and I am so sorry. I had to condense everything into this one chapter, written in a different style from the rest of the story, because I felt it was the only way I could actually get it done. I hope you enjoy the elements I added in from the current Korra series. I swear if anything overlaps, it's pure coincidence. The whole nonbender-bender conflict had always been a part of my story and I felt eerie when things were unfolding in Korra that were way similar to the feel of DTS. I am glad I was able to wait for Korra though because it gave me that last spark of creativity I needed to finish the story. I know it's a fast leap for Zuko and Katara in this chapter but just pretend it's how it would end anyways so it doesn't need much explanation and angst as usual haha ;) I think four years is long enough to get things rolling if you know what I mean...

Anyhow, feedback is welcome. I hope you enjoy it as always. Thanks to those who waited patiently and never gave up on the chance that I would actually finish this. Thank you!

SPOILERS-SIDE NOTE: I forgot what my plans were for Raeya but I think she fit into the "bad side" as did Eisa... they both were just bitter towards each side.. yes, I'm sorry Laia died! but it was necessary to stop Zhen from killing Zuko and Katara before they could get to the S.W. Also, Yin Yans wanted Katara dead because she was a powerful bender and some of them knew of the prophecy that could be fulfilled by her and Zuko (also why he got hit in Ch 22 I think it was). Any other lingering questions, feel free to ask and I will update this section appropriately.


End file.
